NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDARTE
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: CAP 33. GRAN FINAL. muchas gracias a todas, espero les guste. DEJEN REVIEW; POR FAVOR
1. Prólogo

Autor: Gaby Bunny

Obra: Nunca podré olvidarte

Género: Romanticón

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que en este fic no hay peleas con poderes, pero si hay lucha por el poder, el dinero y el amor.

Debo puntualizar que ninguno de los personajes, ni sus características son mías, todo esto ha sido y siempre será obra de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo le he dado un toquesín diferente utilizando sus personajes, esto no es con un fin de lucro ni mucho menos, es por el simple hecho de divertirme un rato y provocar lo mismo en algunos d uds. Mi intención siempre será que los demás se deleiten o, por lo menos, les guste mi trabajo.

Después de aclarar esto… pueden comenzar a leer mi fic… gracias por tomarse la molestia… no olviden dejar Reviews ya que gracias a ellos puedo mejorar y en especial podré hacer cambiar las cosas tal y como me lo pidan ya que la historia, además de mía, es d todos uds., lectores…


	2. Un gran baile

**Capítulo 1**

**-- UN GRAN BAILE --**

**E**staba ahí en el mismo sillón rojo de siempre, sólo que ahora ese color carmín había perdido al paso de los años su bello tono original, lo único que quedaba de aquél mueble en el que se había desahogado en llantos, risas y en el que en ocasiones se aislaba del mundo real para sumirse en un breve letargo, eran sólo unos tristes harapos, sólo unos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así era feliz, curiosamente aún conservaba esa habitación exacta e inmaculadamente igual que hace 50 años, con todos sus aditamentos, incluyendo las viejas fotos donde se veía un grupo de jóvenes felices y lo más curioso es que ese grupo aparecía en casi todas las fotos, sólo que en diferentes lugares. De pronto, al recordar todo aquello, a la pobre anciana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y vió con desesperación que las manos suaves y tersas de aquéllos días, las manos entre las cuales las rosas se sentían felices ahora sólo estaban en su recuerdo, porque ahora estaban frente a ella unas que le eran totalmente distintas, ahora eran delgadas, arrugadas, deterioradas y temblorosas.

En un acto de conciencia, miró por encima de su hombro derecho y observó detenidamente la solitaria habitación, incrédula pudo ver cómo iban apareciendo uno a uno los fantasmas ataviados con ricos vestidos, grandes peinados y lujosas máscaras que las bellas damas se ponían en el rostro para cubrirlo y hacer más interesante el juego de la seducción. Esa era sin duda una maravillosa fiesta que había marcado su vida de una manera significativa y emotiva…

La habitación mencionada era sólo un pequeño recibidor, porque al abrir la puerta de par en par se abría ante los ojos de los invitados uno de los más bellos salones de toda New England.

Esa noche era sencillamente divina; desde el balcón del ala este, podía verse la bella luna en todo su esplendor, el firmamento estaba silencioso y las estrellas parecían alegres por tal festividad, pero sobretodo la luna presentía que esa noche nacería el amor entre dos jóvenes que romperían todos los esquemas conocidos, estaba segura que esa noche nacería una pareja sin igual…

En aquél salón estaba escuchándose una hermosa melodía interpretada por una de las violinistas más famosas de la ciudad, se trataba de la joven **Mitchiru Kaiou** quien, a pesar de su corta edad, ya se había ganado la fama de una artista con gran trayectoria y es que sencillamente no había nadie que pudiera superarla. Cuando comenzaba a tocar aquél instrumento era como si hipnotizara a cuantos la escuchaban y en esos momentos se podía "percibir" en el aire un extraño olor a brisa marina que deleitaba a todos a su alrededor era por eso que le llamaban La diosa de las profundidades 

-Debes estar cansada, llevas mucho tiempo tocando ese violín- le dijo una mujer alta, de cabello corto y dorado con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Nunca podría cansarme de hacer lo que me gusta, **Haruka Tenoh**- esta vez la que habló fue la joven que estaba deleitando enormemente a los invitados. Es importante mencionar que lo que tenía de talentosa era sólo opacado por su belleza. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con unas finas facciones, su cabello era de color aguamarina (de ahí el sobrenombre) y sus ojos también era azules.

-Sí ya lo sé y extrañamente… no me puedo apartar de ti mientras lo haces-

-¿Ah si, entonces seguiré tocando con tal de que nunca te apartes de mi lado…- expresó en tono juguetón la chica de cabellos azules lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Haruka mientras se guía escuchando aquella melodiosa canción proveniente del instrumento que Mitchiru tenía en sus manos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una joven que iba a ser presentada formalmente a la sociedad esa noche estaba muy nerviosa por el evento y más aún por los resultados que podría tener…

Se colocó cuidadosamente en la nuca las gardenias blancas que su padre le regalara esa mañana, y volvió la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo de la habitación.

-**Luna**, arréglame el cabello de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada por favor, péinalo todo hacia arriba- le dijo

-Sí niña, de por sí es un gusto y enorme placer atenderla.

-Ya te dije que no me sigas llamando así Luna, somos amigas y puedes hablarme por mi nombre, sin tus cariños yo no podría ser lo que ahora soy- la mujer rubia se volteó a ver a aquella dama que siempre estaba con ella, la que le brindaba consejos y quien la protegía de todo y todos aquellos que le quisieran hacer daño.

Aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Luna era alta, delgada, de cabellos largos y negros con unos ojos rojos muy hermosos, una pequeña nariz, llevaba consigo siempre unos aretes en forma de luna que la chica le había regalado y así mismo en su cuello llevaba un mono de color amarillo igual que el vestido que utilizaba esa noche.

-Es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo, después de todo, tú eres hija de los dueños de esta casa y yo…-

-Tú eres… mi mejor amiga, Luna-

Acto seguido las mujeres se abrazaron por unos breves instantes y después Luna comenzó a cepillar la enorme y sedosa cabellera rubia, deshaciendo los rizos que tanto trabajo le habían costado.

La rubia se miró en el espejo satisfecha. Sí, era mucho mejor llevar el cabello arriba, así sus pendientes de zafiros lucirían más, iba a usarlos pese a lo que dijera su madre. Tenía que verse deslumbrante; deseaba llamar la atención de todos los jóvenes del baile. Eso haría que aquél príncipe azul se fijara en ella, tal como lo presentía.

De un momento a otro, la música dejó de sonar, las parejas que danzaban en la pista dejaron de moverse y se retiraron a sus asientos. En ese instante un mutismo reinó todo el majestuoso lugar y las asombradas miradas de los invitados se detuvieron en un mismo punto, en una misma persona, el anfitrión del singular baile, el Señor Tsukino, uno de los hombres más ricos y guapos del condado Medison.

Al verlo cualquier mujer podía palidecer, era muy alto, tanto que muchos se quedaban mudos tan solo con tenerlo enfrente, sus cabellos eran rubios, su piel blanca y sus ojos eran de un azul celeste enigmático. Para esa noche, había seleccionado uno de sus más lujosos trajes, digno de un rey; sus ropajes eran blancos, tan blancos que destellaban y alumbraban todo el lugar, el saquillo estaba bordado con hilos de oro y tendía incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes entrelazados con gracia y perfección, llevaba también guantes blancos que no se usaban muy a menudo pero a las damas les parecía un detalle de muy buen gusto y así mismo estaban encantadas con tan menudo personaje.

Hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos que había cesado la música y estaba impaciente por que el baile continuara, pero eso fue imposible, puesto que la presencia de su esposa fue también todo un acontecimiento, ella descendió lentamente por las escaleras con esa belleza, elegancia y gracias que le eran características. Su esposo, quien no la había visto aún, volteó y la recorrió de pies a cabeza con esos enormes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban a Serenity, su esposa. Lucía un vestido rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, llevaba al cuello un sencillo pero carísimo collar con un rubí en la punta y lo demás eran simples diamantes que le adornaban bellamente, del vestido sólo se podía decir que ninguna otra mujer podría lucirlo como ella y lo más excitante de todo ello era el atrevido escote que dejaba atónitos a cuantos la veían, en esos instantes despertaba pasiones prohibidas entre los caballeros que habían asistido al evento, porque a pesar de que ya era toda una dama, no dejaba de ser la mujer más bella del condado.

Al término del pequeño trayecto recorrido por la dama, la feliz pareja se reunió al final de las escaleras, se miraron a los ojos y finalmente se besaron frente a todos causando un poco de celos entre muchos de los concurrentes, después de la demostración de amor, el señor Tsukino se dispuso a hablar:

-Queridos invitados que nos han honrado con su presencia en esta noche de luna; hoy es uno de los días más tristes y felices de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, la niña que jugaba alegremente por esta casa fue creciendo poco a poco. Aún recuerdo cuando nació y la cargué por primera vez entre mis temblorosos brazos y la tuve en mi regazo, pero hoy señores, ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, muy bella debo agregar, así que hoy corto una de las más bellas flores del jardín de mi corazón, he aquí a mi rosa pequeña, a mi princesa, a mi hija ¡**Serena Tsukino**!- Al terminar de decir estas palabras el estruendo de los aplausos irrumpió el silencio que unos segundo antes tenía conquistado el lugar, de pronto, Serena apareció en el salón ataviada con un bellísimo atuendo de seda azul oscuro que brillaba a la luz de las lámparas, y hacía que la piel empolvada de sus hombros y el escote se viera blanca como alabastro. Los pendientes, igual que sus ojos azules, brillaban intensamente por la emoción. El talle de su vestido tenía un enorme mono de terciopelo negro que resaltaba su diminuta cintura. En el cuello y las muñecas llevaba unas cintas delgadas de terciopelo negro, y tenía un ramo de gardenias blancas sujetas con encaje plateado. Se veía encantadora y lo sabía.

El señor Tsukino dió dos fuertes y precisas palmadas para indicar que el baile debía continuar y así se hizo, los violines volvieron a sonar, los flautines y flautas volvieron a emitir sonidos agradables al oído y así el baile continuó, los esposos Tsukino se dirigieron de inmediato al centro de la pista danzando como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, mostrando porqué eran la pareja perfecta. Por otro lado, al pie de la escalera estaba la temerosa y paralizada Serena con solo diecisiete años, en un instante se vio rodeada de jóvenes que morían por bailar tan solo unos instantes con ella quien, para calmarlos un poco, les prometió una pieza a cada uno puesto que el baile y esa noche apenas comenzaba…


	3. Un deseo

**Capítulo 2**

**-- UN DESEO --**

El primero que tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con la joven anfitriona fue el general **Diamante**, este hombre realmente era muy popular en el condado y era mejor conocido como "el general de las mil batallas", ya que se decía que por muy difícil que fuera la lucha, él siempre salía siendo el vencedor. La gente comentaba que había nacido para pertenecer al ejército y servir a su nación y aunado a todo esto, también se rumoraba que nunca había dejado escapar a una mujer y que, cuando a alguna le ponía la mira, era muy difícil que se le resistiera…

-Muchas gracias por darme el honor de ser el primero con quien baila esta noche, señorita Serena- el joven interrumpió el silencio que reinaba entre los dos…

-La verdad fue al primero que vi, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa-

-¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que era el más apuesto de todos y que por eso había aceptado mi invitación primero!, pero ahora… veo que las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que creí…- enseguida comenzó a reír divertido por la contestación tan sensata de la joven rubia.

-No… bueno si… lo que pasa es que…- Serena ya no encontraba palabras para salirse de aquella situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba ahora, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonrojarse ante aquél cuerpo por demás fornido del hombre con el que estaba bailando.

Diamante era realmente apuesto en especial esos ojos que hacían desvariar a cualquier mujer y caer rendida a sus pies, pero también había algo muy triste en su historia: este joven nunca había dado pie al amor, nunca se había querido enamorar y peor aún, afirmaba que el amor era una debilidad que separaba los pies del suelo y cegaba el camino.

Pero alguien de ojos azules, desde el otro lado del salón, no dejaba de ver a la pareja más joven sobre la pista de baile…

-¿No se ven hermosos?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Sus ojos… tienen un brillo especial esta noche… parece que al fin encontró a su príncipe azul…- dijo una mujer divertida por la escena y más aún por la reacción de su amiga.

-Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso querida Mitchiru¡es el primero con quién baila! - respondió una alterada Haruka puesto que no le gustaba mucho aquella situación que se estaba dando en la pista y mucho menos lo que le estaba insinuando la violinista.

-Tal vez tengas razón aunque… ese brillo nunca se lo había visto- volvió a insistir en la idea de un nuevo romance pero Haruka tenía razón, era demasiado pronto para asegurar algo así… ¿o no?

A la mitad de la pieza, cuando el ritmo cambió, Serena le sonrió pícaramente a su pareja de baile y Diamante le respondió sujetándola con mayor fuerza hacia él, acto que a la dama le pareció tremendamente atrevido pero a la vez fascinante.

Al término de la pieza, el joven hizo una reverencia, besó la mano de la doncella Tsukino y por primera vez miró sus enigmáticos ojos azules e increíblemente quedó hechizado de inmediato, sus piernas flaquearon y sintió en su pecho un calor nunca antes experimentado, sus ojos brincaban emocionados sin poder controlarse queriendo encontrar un resplandor o un brillo innato en los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él, algo que le indicara qué nueva sensación era la que lo estaba invadiendo, pero temeroso a la respuesta, optó por dejarlo todo tal y como estaba, y se alejó llevándose grabado en la mente el rostro de Serena Tsukino…

_-Pero ¿qué le habrá pasado a Diamante?...¿por qué me veía de esa manera?, en verdad es muy guapo, nunca había visto a un hombre tan varonil, bueno mi padre, pero él es punto y aparte, tal vez él sea la persona que estoy buscando… tal vez él sea…-_

Al inicio de la siguiente pieza, le rodeó la cintura un nuevo joven, sacándola de todo pensamiento que se cruzaba en su mente en ese instante, su nueva pareja de baile era uno de los hijos del banquero más famoso del condado Medison, sólo que su familia había decidido mudarse a la capital y dejar el banco de esa ciudad a manos de su segundo hijo, **Seiya Kou**, de muy buena posición económica y cómo no habría de serlo siendo hijo de quien era.

-¿Me permites?- le dijo al oído al mismo tiempo que la chica se ruborizaba aún más de lo que estaba por lo ocurrido con su acompañante anterior.

-Este… si… claro, bailemos- le dio su mano derecha y colocó cuidadosa y nerviosamente la otra en el hombro del joven.

-Creo que la música va un poco lento¿no te parece?-

-¿Eh¡pero si es una de las mejores piezas de Mitchiru!, yo creo que es maravillosa tal cual- le dijo en tono de reprimenda puesto que estaba criticando a su artista favorita y en especial, a una de sus amigas.

-¿Mitchiru¡Ah te refieres a la preciosidad que está tocando el violín!... ¡Vaya!, veo que la conoces muy bien, tal vez algún día puedas presentármela y si no me caso contigo, por lo menos me divertiré con ella.- dijo Seiya en tono burlón, haciendo enfadar a la joven rubia.

-¿Qué?, veo que eres un joven presuntuoso, engreído y odioso, veo que me equivoqué contigo, con razón dicen que el león no es como lo pintan…- dijo una Serena un poco más que molesta por la actitud altanera del chico, pero él no le hizo caso alguno y siguió bailando con ella, ya que no dejaría que lo abandonara, puesto que le había prometido bailar una canción completa y se lo cumpliría.

Seiya danzaba alegremente, cada vez mucho más rápido y aunque nunca antes había visto a Serena, ahora se juraba a sí mismo que era la mujer de su vida y que había nacido justamente para ser la esposa de un exitoso banquero, pero esa actitud de casanova fue rechazada rotundamente por la chica y lo reprobó como candidato a su corazón, aunque en realidad el destino volvería a unirlos nuevamente por una razón poco común…

Al fin pudo tomar un breve descanso al terminar de bailar con algunos jóvenes presentes en el baile y se acercó a una mesa donde había exquisitos y variados bocadillos para el deleite de los invitados…

-Este debe ser el postre del que tanto me habló Luna, dijo que lo probaría antes del baile, pero con tanto ajetreo…- Serena realmente estaba hambrienta, porque no había comido nada en mucho tiempo. (**N.A.**-hasta en este fic, jajaja)

-¿Hablando sola?-

-Disculpa… ¿te conozco?- dijo la rubia intrigada

La voz le pertenecía a una joven muy alta, de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes preciosos, su cuerpo estaba muy bien delineado, llevaba un vestido negro un tanto largo que la hacía lucir como toda una princesa, en especial porque estaba envuelta en esa seda transparente que realmente la hacía ver muy seductora.

-No, en realidad no tenemos el gusto, mi nombre es…-

-¡**Lita**!, te estaba buscando desde hace horas¿Dónde te habías metido? No me vuelvas a asustar así, hermana…- una chica de cabellos largos, lacios y azules interrumpía la charla que se estaba dando entre las dos chicas.

Aquella nueva mujer que aparecía en escena era realmente linda, tenía una cara un poco aniñada y unos ojos azules enigmáticos (**N.A. **¿se han fijado que todos en la serie tienen los ojos de color¿Porque yo no? T.T) esa noche llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico largo hasta sus tobillos con un cinturón del mismo color ceñido al cuerpo, las mangas eran tres cuartos ceñidas a sus brazos por pequeñas ataduras en color azul cielo al igual que la pequeña cintilla que rodeaba su cuello semejando una gargantilla, su escote no era tan atrevido como el de su hermana, pero ese detalle no la hacía lucir menos radiante que Lita.

**Lita y Amy Kinoh** eran hermanas, (muy unidas por cierto), desde la muerte de sus padres, dueños del hipódromo más concurrido del condado, se habían quedado muy solas y tuvieron que protegerse mutuamente y, aunque Lita era la mayor, Amy siempre estaba cuidando a su hermana puesto que era muy enamoradiza y temía que alguien pudiera romperle el corazón como aquella vez…

----- _Flash Back_ -----

-Lita ¿qué tienes? Hace días que no pruebas bocado, me preocupas mucho, no quiero que te pase nada…- Amy se mostraba realmente angustiada.

-Simplemente no me siento bien… es todo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba sobre su eje en su cama para darle la espalda a su hermana y ésta no pudiera darse cuenta de que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lita, te conozco, tal vez puedas mentirle al mundo entero, pero no a mi¿pasó algo con él, verdad?- inmediatamente después de escuchar aquél nombre la chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a llorar mucho más.

- Lo que pasa es que…me… dijo que… no era… suficiente… para él…- atinó a decir entre sollozos.

-¿Qué¡pero cómo se atreve!-

-No te preocupes hermana, eso quiere decir que él no era para mí, pronto lo olvidaré, por ahora, quiero dormir un poco…-

-Está bien… más al rato te traeré algo de comer y ¡no quiero nada de peros, eh!- Amy sonrió y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, giró para verla por última vez antes de salir y en su mente formuló las palabras que se encargaría de hacer siempre realidad…

_-Nunca dejaré que te lastimen, no quiero que lo único y más importante que tengo sea lastimado…-_

-------

-Bueno, entonces ustedes son…- dijo Serena interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Amy

-Ah perdón, soy una maleducada… yo soy Lita Kinoh y ella es mi hermana Amy, claro que yo soy la más bonita- y acto seguido Serena se rió mucho, tanto que su estrepitosa carcajada se escuchó en cada rincón del salón de fiestas.

-Creo que debo interpretar eso como un desacierto hermanita- interrumpió Amy haciendo que Lita se sonrojara mucho.

-No… yo no quise decir eso… es que yo…- ahora la que estaba tremendamente sonrojada era Serena y no encontraba ayuda alguna para escaparse de la segunda situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba involucrada.

-No te preocupes, en realidad era solo una broma- dijo Lita muy divertida.

-Señorita Serena, creo que debe seguir atendiendo a sus invitados, al parecer están algo molestos¿por qué no va a bailar con ellos?-

-Está bien Luna, ahora voy, nos veremos después¿verdad chicas?-

- Claro que sí, lo que hoy nos ha unido jamás nos separará, señorita Serena…- dijeron ambas sin saber que en ese momento nacía una gran amistad entre ellas.

- Serena, llámenme Serena solamente, por favor…- las jóvenes asintieron y se despidieron, mientras que la joven rubia se dirigía nuevamente a la pista para seguir bailando con los concurrentes.

Aquella noche parecía interminable, apenas había bailado con unos cuantos jóvenes y la fila seguía siendo enorme, a pesar de todo quería que la velada fuera mágica, quería encontrar a alguien al que pudiera conquistar poco a poco, le gustaban los juegos de miradas discretas, añoraba el roce de unos brazos que la tocasen como se toca la piel de una manzana al cortarse del árbol, que la hicieran sentir la tersura del durazno y la estrujaran como si nunca quisieran separarse de ella ni soltarla; esa noche bailó con los hijos de los más acaudalados nobles de la región, con hijos de sargentos, tenientes, dueños de innumerables tierras y un sin fin de "buenos partidos" para ella.

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche y Serena estaba demasiado cansada, así que decidió retirarse de la fiesta e ir a sus aposentos para calmar esa pequeña ansiedad por ver llegar y aparecer a ese personaje de sus sueños, (aunque tal vez ya había aparecido y no se había dado cuenta). Subió uno a uno los 23 escalones que separaban el piso superior de la planta baja de la mansión, caminó el largo y ancho pasillo derecho y en la cuarta puerta entró, aseguró muy bien la puerta y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, primero desató la cinta que sostenía la parte superior del elegante vestido que tapaba su bello pecho, después bajó las vestiduras hasta el suelo y quedó solamente cubierta por su ropa interior, una vez colgado el vestido en un gancho y colocado dentro del ropero, procedió a cubrirse con un camisón que tenía bordadas unas flores, azucenas para ser exactos, después de eso se sentó en su tocador para deshacer el peinado que Luna con tanto trabajo le había hecho.

Se fue retirado uno a uno los sujetadores de cabello y al terminar ésta tarea cepilló suavemente su larga cabellera rubia, clara como los rayos del sol, pero lisa y sedosa como las mansas aguas del río de agua dulce que pasaba por las fronteras de Medison. Se deshizo también de los pendientes de zafiros que su padre le había regalado por el motivo de su cumpleaños, los guardó en un cofrecito que tenía incrustaciones de conchas de mar adornándolo graciosamente, también guardó allí el collar que le regaló su abuela en sus últimas horas de vida, dicho collar también estaba adornado por un zafiro, pero éste tenía la forma de una luna en cuarto menguante que curiosamente era la misma fase que la luna tenía esa singular noche.

La habitación de Serena era sumamente acogedora, al abrir la puerta se podía ver inmediatamente el enorme ropero que contenía todo su guardarropa, estaba tallado hermosamente por unas manos experimentadas y se notaban las horas de dedicación; el resultado final era simplemente una obra de arte. Junto al ropero estaban unas grandes puertas de vidrio que al abrirse daban lugar al bello y discreto balcón en el que por las noches la joven doncella le rogaba a la luna que llegara el día en el que encontraría al hombre de sus quimeras, a ese hombre que la hiciera feliz, pero al parecer ya estaba desistiendo de ello, ya se estaba fastidiando de esperar algo que al parecer le estaba negado.

Entrando de nuevo a la habitación, junto a la gran puerta de cristal estaba, a mono derecha, el tierno lecho cubierto por una colcha bordada a mano por una de las tejedoras más audaces del condado, esa colcha tenía la figura de una delicada bailarina de ballet danzado sobre un solo pie y las manos estaban colocadas en una cuidadosa posición, una por encima de la cabeza y la otra a pocos metros de su pecho, esa mano invitaba a alguien a ser el compañero de baile en esa danza inmortal, pues permanecía siempre extendida e impaciente por que alguien la tomara y bailar así eternamente, pero aunque aquello era solamente un dibujo, era la perspectiva que Serena tenía de sí misma y por ello se identificaba mucho con ese bosquejo…

&&&&&&

**Hola a todos!**

**Como se habrán podido dar cuenta este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia que en lo personal me gusta mucho jejeje (¿será pq la hice yo?). El baile ha terminado y Serena está muy emocionada por lo que pasó esa noche. Como lo habrán notado, hicieron su aparición algunos galanes y tal vez uno de ellos sea su futuro amor... o tal vez no... jajaja poco a poco van apareciendo las chicas... en el anterior aparecieron Haruka y Mitchiru y ahora Lita y Amy y... son hermanas! gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho, d vd me alentan a seguir adelante con esto... tarataré de actualizar rápido pero como ahora viene mi regreso a la Normal U a lo mejor tardo un poco pq tengo q ver lo d mis asesorias (pq ya toy en la tesis!).. Bueno por el momento es todo, me despido no sin antes adelantar un poco del tercer capi...**

...De pronto se oyó como si alguien cayera desde un lugar muy alto y Serena reparó en una figura masculina q estaba en uno d los árboles de la mansión...

...sólo pudo emitir una sola palabra al tenerlos frente a los suyos: -Bellos...-

-¿Bellos¿A qué te refieres?- Serena esta tremendamente sorprendida por aquella palabra, puesto que al momento no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el joven no dijo más, se levantó y dió la espalda a la joven, estaba a punto de irse, cuando la dama lo llamó nuevamente...

**Jajajaja... los deje picados? espero que si nos vemos (espero q pronto) byeito!**

**P.D. he corregido este capítulo, me equivoqué en una frase que dice Amy en su recuerdo, lo lamento... 6/dic/06 :)**


	4. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3**

**-- ENCUENTROS--**

Diamante salió de aquella fiesta pocos minutos después de haber bailado con la anfitriona, a decir verdad, estaba sumamente confundido por lo sucedido, no podía negar la atracción que le provocaba la chica y cada vez que pensaba en ella algo muy raro le sucedía…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Diamante?- se preguntaba una y otra vez no encontrando respuesta a esa cuestión.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una mujer alta y rubia, con unos hermosos ojos azulados que caminaba un poco tambaleante por la calle…

-¡Ay!- se quejó la chica al momento del impacto con el aturdido joven.

-Ah disculpa es que no…- el chico no pudo terminar de disculparse porque notó inmediatamente el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la joven y se preocupó muchísimo.

-¿Qué te pasó¿estás bien?- realmente la chica no se veía en buenas condiciones.

-No… creo que… no… es…- antes de terminar la frase la chica iba a caer desmayada pero Diamante reaccionó de una manera por demás instintiva y evitó que el cuerpo de la chica tocara el piso. Un chico notó la escena y se dirigió rápidamente a la pareja.

-Diamante ¿qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la tercera persona que ahora le sostenía la cabeza a la muchacha para evitar que se lastimara aún más.

-Rápido, hay que subirla al automóvil, al parecer alguien la atacó, ayúdame por favor **Artemis**- Diamante la cargó mientras su amigo corría a abrir la portezuela del coche.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo…- extrañamente el joven de cabello plateado se encariñó con la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos recostada en su pecho, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado pero fuera lo que fuera él la ayudaría.

-¿A dónde vamos Diamante?- Artemis puso las llaves en el switch del coche esperando el destino para conducirlos hasta el lugar.

-A casa…- dijo su amigo con una voz firme y decidida.

-Pero…-replicó Artemis un poco nervioso por lo que le había su acompañante.

-Dije que me lleves a casa, por favor- esta vez la indicación fue en un tono más suave, Artemis sólo vió de reojo a la chica rubia que aún estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Diamante, él por su parte, la iba protegiendo como una niña pequeña acariciándole la sedosa cabellera rubia para poder observarla mejor y fue hasta ese momento que Artemis vió su hermoso rostro y se sonrojó un poco pues si algo debía reconocer era que la chica era muy hermosa y al no poder seguir contemplándola (por pena), volteó nuevamente a ver el volante del coche.

-Está bien, como digas, pero no pagaré las consecuencias, te lo aseguro primo- y fue así como un auto gris arrancó y se dirigió a la casa del general…

-/-/-/-/-/-

Haruka y Mitchiru seguían abajo viendo el término de la fiesta y se dieron cuenta que Serena ya tenía algún tiempo de no aparecer por lo que intuyeron que se había retirado a dormir…

-¿Aún sigues pensando en que encontró a ése hombre?-

-No sé, quizás… pero ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que no, si no, ella estuviera aquí…- los ojos de la chica de cabellos aguamarina tomaron un cierto brillo enigmático y Haruka lo descifró al instante…

-¿Te refieres a Serena?- preguntó realmente desconcertada puesto que por un momento creyó que su amiga se refería a otra persona pero la respuesta la dejó aún más aturdida…

-Tal vez… sólo tal vez…-

Mitchiru se despidió con una de sus piezas más famosas "Victory" (_**N. A.** si pueden buscarla háganlo ¡está genial!_) aquella melodía impactó sobremanera a todos los asistentes logrando cautivarlos de una manera por demás asombrosa, cada cuerda que tocaba, cada sonido que emitía el instrumento, daba fiel testimonio del talento innato que tenía la intérprete. La misma Haruka se sentía muy orgullosa de su amiga y no podía imaginar su vida sin escuchar aquellas melodías que siempre la hacían sentir mejor cualquiera que fuera el momento por el que pasaba. A medida que llegaba al clímax de la pieza musical los invitados no podían dejar de escucharla y todo acabó en un final de ensueño irrumpiendo el silencio del fin con un exorbitante cúmulo de aplausos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Regresando a esa noche, mientras en el salón uno a uno los invitados iban despidiéndose, en la recámara de Serena, después de entrelazar torpemente sus cabellos y sujetándolos con un listón color rosa, decidió que era hora de dormir y descansar. Como todas las noches, se apresuró a ir al balcón de su cuarto a platicar con la luna, a la que consideraba una verdadera amiga, además de ser su discreta confidente, aquél astro escuchaba sus tristezas, desventuras y añoranzas sin importar si era o no una "niña rica".

Comenzó por narrarle lo ocurrido esa noche, desde su anuncio ante la sociedad, hasta los atrevidos coqueteos con Diamante y Seiya, así como las insinuaciones de todos y cada uno de los jóvenes con los que bailó, pero al mismo tiempo describió la inmensa soledad de la que se sentía presa en esos momentos…

-Cuando me veo frente al espejo, en ocasiones distingo una mujer hermosa que quiere sólo reír y bailar sin parar, pero en otras tantas… sé que soy la misma niña débil que Haruka regaña sin cesar o la misma niña que seguía los pasos de Mitchiru queriendo ser tan linda como ella, pero al final del camino que he recorrido en estos años, me he dado cuenta de que nunca voy a ser tan delicada o tan madura como ellas, porque siempre voy a seguir siendo yo… una niña simple y tonta a la que todos los hombres miran como trofeo o peor aún, como alguien que les ayudará a alcanzar un mejor futuro con ayuda del dinero. Hoy no encontré a ese hombre de ensueño del que tanto me ha hablado mamá, no bailé con ése que me haría estremecer con tan sólo olerlo, y la verdad es que… no creo encontrarlo nunca…- se recostó un poco en el barandal, puso su cabeza entre sus brazos y ligeras gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre la pintura blanca de aquel pasamano.

Junto a la figura femenina había una pequeña banca de color marrón en donde Serena acostumbrada a sentarse en los días de lluvia, a pesar que su madre siempre le recriminaba cuando lo hacía, podía mucho más su afinidad con el agua; una vez, Luna le había contado algo que le pareció muy interesante…

_-,-,- Flash Back -,-,-_

_-Luna¿podrías contarme alguna historia de cuando era niña? lo que pasa es que no recuerdo mucho…- una chica verdaderamente intrigada le preguntaba a su amiga aunque era sólo unos cinco años mayor que ella._

_-La verdad las memorias que tengo son un poco confusas, pero mamá decía que eras muy traviesa, me contó que tú y yo nacimos, curiosamente, en días muy lluviosos, pero en especial el 30 de junio estaba cayendo una gran tormenta, apenas recuerdo cómo estaba emocionado el señor Tsukino ya que ese día nacerías…- los ojos de Luna brillaban con cada palabra que le contaba a su amiga, con sólo recordar a su madre, una inmensa alegría le recorría el cuerpo contagiando a cuantas personas la rodeaban._

_-"Fue niña", salió diciendo un doctor con lo cual el señor Tsukino se puso feliz, dijo que seguramente te parecerías a tu madre, pero tendrías sus ojos y así fue, no se equivocó, ahora eres una niña muy bella igual de hermosa que tu madre pero tan fuerte como tu padre…-_

_-Pero Luna, no soy tan fuerte como crees, siempre lloro por todo y la mayoría de las veces que me meto en problemas busco a Haruka para que me defienda, no creo ser lo que tú dices…- Serena bajó la cabeza pues en realidad creía que las expectativas que toda la gente tenía de ella eran demasiado altas. _

_-Todos confiamos en ti, toda esta familia te ama y mucho, eres el orgullo Tsukino, al menos eso dijo tu padre cuando te tuvo por vez primera entre sus brazos y a pesar de sólo ser una niña en ese entonces, esas palabras nunca se me olvidarán porque… yo también lo creí así y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que es así…- hubo un momento fugaz de silencio, Serena abrazó inmediatamente a Luna para sólo decirle entre sollozos…_

_-Gracias, gracias Luna- La chica de cabellos negros abrazó a la rubia tratando de calmar toda aquella emoción que tenía, sabía que nunca la defraudaría pasara lo que pasara…_

_-,-,- -,-,-_

Serena seguía recordando algunas ideas fugaces que la hicieran volver a sentirse mejor pero de pronto, oyó claramente como si algo cayese de un lugar muy alto, al principio pensó que era algún gato o tal vez una manzana madura proveniente de algún árbol de la mansión pero después dedujo que era un ruido demasiado grande como para ser un fruto caído (_**N. A. **¡a menos que viviera en el país de las frutas gigantes! Jajaja_) y al final, reparó en que ese sonido era alguien trepado en los árboles de la residencia, se preocupó y asustó muchísimo, secó las lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos y buscó inútilmente con la vista la silueta de alguno de los invitados, pero únicamente alcanzó a distinguir al joven chofer que un mes atrás contratara su padre para conducir el coche de la familia.

La verdad le hizo mucha gracia a Serena que el conductor de la casa anduviera trepando árboles de noche, y al mismo tiempo, le pareció tremendamente divertido el subir sólo para coger algunos frutos, ya que ella inocentemente pensó que esa era la razón para realizar esa hazaña.

-¡_Ay! Pero… y ¿si se lastimó, no, no creo, por lo que me dijo papá está acostumbrado a los malos tratos¡ay pero se oyó muy mal eso Serena, no veo que se mueva… ¿y si se murió? No, imposible… ¿o si?_- miles de ideas cruzaron por la mente de la joven una más descabellada de la otra hasta que decidió no quedarse por más tiempo con la duda.

Con la firme convicción de recompensarlo por la estrepitosa caída, y de saber a ciencia cierta qué había pasado, decidió bajar a la cocina, pero para evitar que alguien la sorprendiera, decidió ir por el pasadizo secreto que estaba en su cuarto, así todos pensarían que ella estaba plácidamente adormecida en su alcoba y no levantaría sospecha alguna de andar deambulando tan noche por la casa.

La entrada del pasadizo estaba justamente en el piso, debajo de la cama, y es que su padre, sólo por diversión, lo mandó a construir para aquellas ocasiones en que su madre la reprendiera y, a manera de reto, pudiese escapar por ahí sin ningún problema.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y qué te pareció Serena?-

-Es una linda chica, me encantaría que algún día saliéramos a pasear las tres juntas- dijo la más alta de las hermanas que iban en el coche rumbo a casa…

-Sí Lita, a simple vista considero que es una persona muy dulce, me encariñé con ella a pesar de sólo conversar unos minutos, es tan sencilla, nadie podría creer que es la única heredera de la inmensa fortuna Tsukino- Amy hablaba muy maravillada de Serena y es que en verdad era una chica poco común en todo ese mundo de glorias y ostentaciones.

-Sí, no sé porqué pero siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… es como si algo o alguien nos hubiera juntado en el mismo lugar a propósito- el corazón de Lita empezó a palpitar aceleradamente realmente se sentí algo extraña con respecto a Serena, era algo así como un presentimiento, pero la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez sólo sea cosa de afinidades, aunque sí, es raro que yo me encariñe tan rápido, quién sabe, a lo mejor el destino nos está encaminando hacia ella por ser tan buena, ya es hora de toparnos con gente amable¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Amy, ya es justo que seamos felices… aunque no me gustaría que a esa chica le pasara algo, a veces las cosas lindas tienen que atravesar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento para poder exhibirse en un museo…- por un momento ambas se miraron a los ojos, Amy se recostó en su hermana mayor y el coche en el que iban las hermanas Kinoh siguió su camino.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena siguió su camino por el pasadizo hecho de madera que una y otra vez recorriera de niña para evitar que su nana la obligara a portar un vestido limpio, puesto que lo que le encantaba era vestir los pantalones viejos de su padre, y es que lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de traviesa y rebelde, pero a medida que fue creciendo se fue convirtiendo en toda una damisela, dejando atrás las tontas actitudes infantiles que le eran características.

Llegando a la salida, advirtió por un hoyuelo que no había nadie en la cocina de la mansión al parecer todos estaban ocupados limpiando el salón principal y por ende, no había quien la sorprendiera. Se animó a salir del escondite que estaba justo detrás del estante donde permanecían ordenados todos y cada uno de los aditamentos que componían la fina vajilla de cerámica. Caminaba cautelosamente para no ser sorprendida, en un movimiento astuto y rápido, tomó un poco de pan y una botella de vino semivacía y salió por la puerta trasera del lugar en busca de algo desconocido…

En la obscuridad de la noche casi no se podía ver por donde iba, y hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para distinguir lo que tenía frente a ella, recordó que la luz de su balcón estaba encendida y llegando hasta él pudo distinguir un poco más lo que le rodeaba puesto que la luz y las saetas luminosas de la luna alumbraban enigmáticamente el lugar donde el chofer había caído. Caminando casi en cuclillas buscaba una señal del joven, hasta que reparó en un arbusto del cual salía una voz quejumbrosa y cuyas hojas se agitaban sin parar.

Con una sonrisa enternecedora y a la vez un tanto nerviosa, se acercó al arbusto y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un muchacho herido de un brazo, no era nada grave, solamente rasguños provocados por las ramas al caer. Serena se asustó sobremanera, pero él la tranquilizó, el chico miró por primera vez con detenimiento aquellos bellos ojos cristalinos y sólo pudo emitir una palabra al tenerlos frete a los suyos:

-Bellos...

-¿Bellos¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Serena consternada puesto que lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era saber qué le había pasado a aquél intento de Tarzán, pero el joven no dijo nada más, se levantó y le dió la espalda, estaba a punto de irse, cuando Serena con su bella y tierna voz lo llamó nuevamente…

-¡Espera, como ví que subiste al árbol a buscar frutos para saciar tu apetito, te traje un poco de pan y algo de vino del que se sirvió en la fiesta, espero que te agrade, por favor no vuelvas a trepar a los árboles así, algún día podrías lastimarte seriamente y eso no es bueno, por ahora me tengo que retirar, es tarde y mis padres no deben enterarse que estoy aquí y mucho menos vestida así porque no les agradaría del todo, aunque yo no le veo nada de malo… ahora si me disculpas, me retiraré a mis aposentos para descansar, buen provecho, si deseas más, pídeselo a alguien de la servidumbre, diles que yo te autorizé, con permiso- después de esas palabras dejó el pan y el vino envuelto con una tela sobre el pasto, hizo una reverencia como si se tratara de alguien igual a ella y se metió corriendo a la cocina para que nadie pudiera verla.

El joven no volteó hasta que dejó de sentir la presencia de la chica, vio detenidamente el trozo de pan envuelto en una fina servilleta de satín beige con las letras **S.T.** bordadas en ella y la botella de vino escocés, perteneciente a una de las mejores cosechas de los últimos años. Tomó los obsequios entre sus manos, levantó la cabeza, observó fríamente el balcón de Serena y se dispuso a caminar...

------

**Hola! al fin pude subir el tercer capi! si supieran todos los líos en los que me metí. Primero mi compù se me pone verde, sí! las imágenes se veían verdes y luego rosadas T.T ya me veía en la fila empeñando mis cositas para comprarme otro monitor (ay q exagerada!) y luego se metió un virus extraño aki, de hecho según lo tengo pero no sé que va a pasar. Lo bueno es que ya lo subí jejeje, en la escuela pss todo va bien, mi tutora me explota y mi asesora me marea con tantas cosas pero pss ahi la llevamos.**

** Ojalá les haya agradado ésta continuación, en sí ya empiezan a haber algunos misterios como... quien es la chica q salvó Diamante¿por qué Artemis dudó en llevarlos a la casa¿Por qué Mitchiru estaba tan intrigante¿las hermanas, y yo sé que muchos de uds se preguntarán en especial... ¿quién era el chico q intentó ayudar Serena? ay ya me va agradando cada vez más dejar a la gente con dudillas JAJAJA (ñiaca ñiaca). Tal vez en el siguiente capi ya sepamos quién es, sólo tal vez...**

Prometo empezar a contestar reviews es q como son muy pokitos aún, pss mejor me espero al otro jejeje.. GRACIAS! a Silene-Luna, Umi Kou, Dean, Criz-Uzumaki, eLiz y a los demás tmb. Espero que pronto surgan más ideas para continuar :), Nos vemos en el cuarto!... La CoNeJa


	5. ¿Quién era?

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**--- ¿QUIÉN ERA? ---**

El destino de esa pausada y ahora un poco más pesada caminata era una cómoda y pequeña cabañuela, la cual estaba dentro de la misma propiedad Tsukino. Aquél matrimonio había optado por hacerles sus propias viviendas a los lacayos que no eran tan indispensables a todas horas del día, y sólo los más imprescindibles se quedaban a vivir en la casa principal.

El camino era un poco largo y podía escucharse claramente el sonido de las pisadas en el hermosísimo césped de aquél impresionante feudo. A cada paso, las gotas de rocío iban prendándose de los zapatos negros de aquél joven y algunos pequeños destellos provenientes de las luciérnagas hacían ver esa escena aún más bella de lo que ya era. A cada huella, un nuevo pensamiento inundaba la mente del chico, una nueva sensación desencadenaba un nuevo presentimiento y no quería que las cosas parecieran lo que no eran y nunca serían…

-Pero ¿qué demonios me pasó?- dijo en un tono por demás alto que sólo pudieron escuchar los animales diminutos que se esconden a la luz de la luna. Detuvo su andar y se recostó por breves momentos en la verde hierba, de un momento a otro recordó unas viejas palabras que le pronunció un amigo de la infancia…

--- **_Flash back_** ---

-_En la casa donde irás a trabajar vive una familia muy poderosa deberás cuidar de ellos, en especial de la más joven, ten cuidado, lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de traicionera…-después de decir esto, aquél hombre fumó nuevamente su pitillo, al mirar sus ojos se podía notar la frialdad con la que se desenvolvía en su vida diaria. _

_-No lo creo, tan sólo es una chiquilla…- interrumpió el nuevo conductor de la familia Tsukino, estaba incrédulo ante lo que le estaban diciendo ¿cómo alguien de 17 años podría hacer daño¿en qué se basaba para pensar así?_

_-Yo sólo te advierto las cosas, es tu responsabilidad tomar en cuenta mis palabras o no…- dio una última pitada a su cigarro, lo apagó en el cenicero de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa donde estaban degustando algunas copas ambos personajes, tomó su chaqueta negra para ponerla sobre su hombro derecho y salió de aquél bar dejando a su amigo en un mar de confusiones. _

------

-Lo mejor será irme de una vez a la cabaña… debo pensar muy bien lo que va a pasar después de esto, no me agrada dejar las cosas inconclusas…- El chico se levantó aún sintiendo un poco húmedo el cabello después de estar acostado en el pasto y se dirigió con paso veloz a su destino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Creo que estará más tranquila si la llevamos a la habitación principal…- un joven cargando a una chica subía con dificultades la escalera de la mansión en la que vivía con su amigo Artemis y hasta ese día, con la mujer que juraba era el amor de su vida…

-Pero Diamante no creo que…- Artemis trataba de persuadir a su amigo de cometer tal locura, aunque la verdad compartía la preocupación por el estado de la hermosa rubia que yacía inmóvil en los brazos del general.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que alguien intentó matarla o alguna situación parecida Artemis, no tengo corazón para dejarla sola en este estado- Diamante haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Artemis, sabía que no era prudente hacer las cosas de esa manera pero ya era tarde para retractarse, además sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

-_¿Qué te pasa Diamante? Siento que no te conozco, si ella llega a verla o siquiera saber que está en tu recámara las cosas no serán nada agradables para ninguno de los dos y se lastimarán aún más…-_ Artemis se dio la vuelta para ir en busca del teléfono y llamar a un doctor, por más que estuviera en desacuerdo con aquella idea no podía dejar que la hermosa mujer, ahora recostada en la cama de su amigo, estuviera en peligro.

…

-Lo mejor será dejarla descansar, al parecer fue atacada por dos o tres personas creo que lo que buscaban era matarla o al menos herirla gravemente pero no lo lograron, se nota que luchó por su bienestar, sólo lograron herirla levemente, pero aún así no me explico porqué no ha despertado…- el joven y guapo doctor no dejaba de ver aquella hermosísima silueta femenina, lo que en realidad le angustiaba era que no despertara, parecía como si realmente ya no quisiera seguir viviendo.

-No se preocupe, yo la cuidaré, será mejor que se quede e esta casa y en esta habitación, le brindaré todo lo posible para una estancia cómoda.- Diamante extendió su mano al doctor en señal de despedida pero las palabras que le pronunció hicieron un eco en su mente…

-Antes debo advertirle algo, por lo que pude ver llevó un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que cuando despierte no va a recordar ciertas cosas, y tal vez ni siquiera sepa su nombre…- el doctor volteó a verla para después seguir hablando…

-Debo dejar claro que las heridas que ha sufrido no son nada serias y en un par de días desaparecerán las marcas, aún así vendré todos los días para seguir su caso, es necesario que yo esté aquí cuando ella despierte, así que por favor llámeme si algo ocurre-

El joven general sólo pudo asombrarse más a cada palabra que salía del doctor… ¿cómo sabría quién era ella¿cómo conocería su historia, pero por primera vez los hechos que se estaban dando no le importaban demasiado, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por… ¿el corazón?

-No importa, aún así, prefiero que esté en esta casa, gracias por todo doctor **Andrew**.

-No es nada, sólo llámeme, no importa la hora- le dio la mano nuevamente a Diamante y salió de la recámara dejándolo sumamente desconcertado. Fue hacia ella, la arropó y deslizó su mano derecha por su sedoso cabello, por un momento creyó que le había respondido a la caricia, pero sólo era su imaginación, después salió del lugar…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Fue una noche muy linda, lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar¿no lo crees así?- dijo Amy al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía a uno de los sillones que adornaban la estancia.

-Sí, fue muy extraño todo lo que ocurrió, siento que alguien cercano a mí estuvo en la fiesta pero jamás lo encontré…- Lita se dio la vuelta para empezar a su subir las escalera e ir directo a su habitación.

-No te atormentes más, déjalo todo como estaba y piensa en lo que vendrá, sólo en eso. Por cierto, mañana tendremos que ir al banco para arreglar unos papeles sobre una transacción a tu cuenta.- Amy se mostraba segura y además quería cambiar intencionalmente el tema de su hermana.

-¿En verdad quieres hacer eso, debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero pensar en la muerte de… ellos- Ahora Lita estaba más confundida que antes, el pensar en el dinero la hacía sentir una rabia inimaginable y es que cuando pierdes a los seres que amas por cuestiones materiales es muy difícil no tener rencor hacía todos esos aspectos.

-Lo mejor será dormir, mañana será otro día…- Dijo Amy, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su hermana, Lita asintió y las dos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

Ya en su cabaña, el joven ingresó por la pequeña puerta de madera que estaba a la entrada, seguida de unas escalerillas y al abrirla se descubrió ante él, una vez más, el panorama hogareño de siempre.

Al entrar, dando tan sólo unos 15 pasos, estaba el comedor con un juego de cuatro sillas, a su izquierda estaba una pequeña recepción integrada por dos sillones; uno azul y el otro verde. A la derecha del comedor, eje de la casa, estaba la acogedora cocina con su respectivo cocedor y algunos trastos necesarios para guisarse él mismo algún platillo. Entre la sala y el comedor, sobre la pared de enfrente, estaba la chimenea, que era muy necesario para esas noches de frío que calaban hasta los huesos, pero ahora estaban en primavera y ese detalle no era algo por lo que debiese preocuparse. Al fondo de la cocina del lado derecho estaban unas escaleras que conducían al ático donde, sobre la cómoda paja, estaba instalado su camastro para dormir tranquilamente, también curiosamente estaba una ventana en forma circular cuya vista daba directamente a la gran mansión.

Al regresar a su hogar esa noche, como ya era rutina, se refugió en su sillón azul, después al recordar que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, la atracó con una piedra que tenía a la mano. Sentado nuevamente en el mueble se dispuso a degustar el pan regalado por la joven y brindando a su salud, alzó la botella y la acercó a su boca para beber el contenido y sació su sed, después comenzó a despedazar el pan para comerlo lentamente.

-Este pan es verdaderamente delicioso aunque no termino de comprender… ¿por qué lo hizo?- terminadas de decir estas palabras descorchó la botella y se sirvió un poco de vino en una copa y antes de tomarla olió un poco tratando de catar la cosecha.

-Este olor… no es ninguna competencia con ella… _pero ¡qué rayos¿por qué ahora lo comparo con su olor?_ (pensaba).- De pronto todo era muy extraño, no podía alejar de su mente esos ojos cristalinos, era tan linda, tan gentil, pero de pronto volvió a su mente aquél recuerdo de la plática con ese hombre de cabello rojizo...

--- Flash Back ---

-_-Yo sólo te advierto las cosas, es tu responsabilidad tomar en cuenta mis palabras o no…-_

----------

-Eso debe ser, primero es muy linda y te hace tener confianza y después… No debo confundirme, me tuvo lástima, sólo eso.- Se levantó enojado por lo que antes pensaba y no volvió a probar bocado ni a beber ese vino que para él representaba más caridad que buenas intenciones, levantó la mesa y se fue a acostar en su lecho viendo a través de la ventana, pensando una y mil cosas, sintiendo cada vez más rabia hacia Serena y es que se creía engañado, humillado y pensando así, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por otro lado, una vez en su cama, Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, nunca antes había hecho algo parecido y lo más extraño era que no estaba arrepentida, notó que estaba experimentando una extraña sensación, un placer y una felicidad indescriptible, se sentía dichosa por haber cometido esa locura, pero no lograba percatarse que lo que ahora sentía era mucho más que un simple gusto...

-No le pude ver bien el rostro… pero por lo que vi no era tan mal parecido…- un ligero sonrojo iluminó su rostro y sus pequeñas pecas se notaron más de lo normal.

-Pero… ¿por qué se fue así tan de repente?... no lo entiendo… **Diana**… ¿qué crees que haya sido¿Le caí mal¡Ay por qué me preocupa tanto!- una pequeña gatita gris se despertó con el ruido de los quejidos de su ama, se salió de su canasta (que estaba al pie de la cama) y subió a donde estaba Serena.

-¿Te quieres dormir esta vez conmigo? O sólo vienes por que no te dejo dormir…- Los ojos de la gatita se fijaron en la rubia y a medida que la veía empezó a ronronear y a buscar que su ama la acariciara como otras tantas veces lo había hecho y es que si ya la había despertado por lo menos debía recompensarla.

-Está bien, te haré un lugar aquí conmigo, después de todo necesito compañía, hasta mañana Diana.- la agarró del pecho dejando sus patitas delanteras sobre sus manos y la acostó en una de sus almohadas en el lado derecho para que no se cayera, la mimó por última vez en esa noche y cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al llegar el alba del nuevo día, la habitación de la más joven de la familia Tsukino se iluminó radiantemente, los rayos del sol lograban colarse por las hermosísimas y finas cortinas colocadas en la gran puerta de vidrio que daba a su balcón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que la joven vio fue el enorme ropero de su cuarto e inmediatamente volteó hacia su derecha, deteniendo su mirada en su amiga y confidente, Diana y la vio como todavía dormía plácidamente en su almohada, cerró de nueva cuenta sus ojos para tratar de seguir durmiendo, pero la entrada de Luna en la habitación interrumpió su deseo.

-Buenos días dormilona…- Luna sonrió ampliamente a medida que abría las cortinas para dejar entrar más claridad.

-Uhm… buenos días¿ya tan rápido amaneció, creo que te equivocaste… anda sal, no quiero levantarme- se tapó el rostro con la colcha y trató de persuadir a su amiga para que saliera de la alcoba, cosa que no hizo y empezó a jugar con ella haciéndole cosquillas.

-Anda Serena¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- le decía mientras estaba divertida haciendo sufrir a la rubia.

-No… espera… no, Luna… ¡ay está bien!- De un brinco salió de la cama, no porque quisiera, sino por que las circunstancias se lo exigían.

-Apúrate que hoy tienes clases de piano, tu maestra **Setsuna **no tarda en llegar y ya sabes que no le gustan los retrasos- Luna llevaba sus cabellos atados en una coleta alta y sobre ella, un paño de color azul cielo el cual la hacía ver más que linda, sus vestiduras eran sumamente cómodas y no parecían los ropajes de una persona de servicio, por el contrario, parecía ser parte de la familia, era muy buena ama de casa, hogareña y sobretodo le imprimía mucho amor a cada una de las actividades que realizaba.

La joven procedió a sentarse en una mesita que estaba al pie del ventanal, ya que curiosamente, esa mañana Luna le había llevado a Serena el desayuno para que no tuviera que bajar al comedor y se sintiera más a gusto comiendo en su habitación. La rubia colocó sus diminutos pies en unas bellas sandalias cafés y se acercó a su nana para quitarle la bandeja del desayuno y empezar a comer.

Luna, por su parte, fue a abrir el ropero para sacar la vestimenta que usaría Serena ese día que era verdaderamente soleado. Le descolgó un vestido en color verde muy lindo de corte circular y tirantes, era uno de los atuendos que le quedaba sencillamente espectacular y es que con ese bello cuerpo cualquier ropa le quedaba bien.

-Gracias, ese vestido está bien, lo mejor será que me apresure o Setsuna se molestará muchísimo y no es tan agradable ver cómo me hace sufrir con esa partitura que no me puede salir bien… creo que hoy la clase será muy extenuante¿no lo crees Diana?- Serena se levantó y caminó hacia su cama buscando a su gata que aún seguía dormida bajo todas las sábanas.

-¿Miau?- dijo la pobre gatita puesto que era la segunda vez que la despertaba cuando estaba muy a gusto.

-¡Ay esta gata es una floja!-dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que la cargaba para llevarla a su canasta y que descansara mejor.

-Pues a mí me parece que se parece mucho a su dueña- A terminar de decir esto, Luna comenzó a reír divertida por ver los ojos que ahora iluminaban el rostro de la chica rubia.

-No me parece gracioso querida Luna- en tono más que sarcástico, Serena empezó a ir hacia su amiga y tomó el vestido que había escogida para ella.

-Te esperaré abajo, entretendré a tu maestra si llega antes de que bajes, anda, apresúrate Serena- Luna salió de la recámara para que Serena se pudiera vestir tranquilamente.

-Hoy será un buen día, lo presiento…- la chica rubia se vistió, se puso perfume, arregló un poco su cabello y salió del cuarto rumbo a sus clases…

**Holitas!**

**Heme aki con un nuevo capítulo y nuevas interrogantes como siempre jajajaja, la vd éste si me costó mucho trabajo creo q es pq mi cabecita anda en otro lado, pero sí me doy mi tiempo para seguir con esto!... mis asesorias van viento en popa y ahi la llevamos jejeje. Como pudieron notar ya apreció Andrew y es un doctor! y hay una cosa rara del chofer con otro personajillo que va a causar algunos problemitas pero nada q no se pueda resolver. La pobre de Lita está sufriendo por alguien ¿quién será, a q se refiere con la muerte de ellos... ay y Dianita ya apareció, la iba a convertir en perrita pero mejor la dejé así, se me hace más linda como gata consentida. También ya va a aparecer Setsuna y seguimos ocn la interrogante de la chica desmayada y de la identidad del chofer, yo digo q muchas ya se imaginan quién es y si no pues ya en el próximo prometo q lo sabrán...**

**Las verdaderas intenciones de Serena era ver con más detenimiento el árbol del encuentro casual con aquél chico...**

**-¿Qué lindo está el día, no te parece?- dijo alegremente un voz varonil proveniente de lo alto del árbol**

**-Al fin puedo darle las gracias por las limosnas de anoche...-**

**-¡Eres un igualado, pensé que...- y no pudo seguir escuchándolo más y sin mirar, se fue corriendo del lugar..**

**Ay espero que les haya gustado este capi y los avances del siguiente. Espero Reviews. Graxie ) La CoNeJa**


	6. Me decepcionaste

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**---ME DECEPCIONASTE---**

-Buenos días señorita¿cómo amanecimos hoy?-Dijo un muchacho por demás bien parecido mientras se dirigía a depositar una charola con comida en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación en la que acababa de entrar.

El joven que ingresó al cuarto donde estaba la nueva residente, colocó los manjares junto a la cama donde estaba dormida la bella y misteriosa mujer. Los cabellos grises de aquél joven eran largos y estaban sujetados por un pequeño listón de color azul marino justo en su nuca para formar una especie de coleta baja.

Artemis se acercó un poco para ver si la muchacha que yacía en la cama tenía un avance, pues él creía fielmente que tal vez le respondería…

-Hola… mi nombre es Artemis y vivo en esta casa con Diamante, mi primo. Él es el general más famoso de estos lugares y ha luchado en muchas batallas. Desde que éramos niños él me ganaba en todos los juegos de guerra, pero no hay quien me gane en el ajedrez.

Me gustaría que despertaras y pudieras platicarme sobre ti, qué te gusta, dónde has estado, pero en especial qué fue lo que te pasó… no concibo la idea de quien te lastimó de esa manera… yo… nunca podría hacerte daño…- Artemis se acercó a su rostro y pudo sentir su respiración… estaba tan cerca de ella, que sus ansias por tocar su piel con sus labios crecía a cada segundo, a cada palpitar de su incesante corazón… pero algo lo detuvo y prefirió seguir la charla…

-Veo que aún no despiertas… si lo hicieras, nos harías muy felices a los que vivimos aquí, especialmente a mí. No sé tu nombre pero creo que debo llamarte de alguna forma¿no crees, _tal vez me estoy volviendo loco por hablar con alguien que no me responde_…(pensaba).

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a atender otros asuntos… nos veremos después, **Lilyet**- el chico salió del cuarto y sin más fue a atender sus obligaciones.

Justo cuando Artemis cerró la puerta, no pudo darse cuenta que los dedos de la mano izquierda de la chica comenzaron a moverse, tal vez no faltaba mucho para que por fin despertara… tal vez despertaría más rápido de lo que él y Diamante pensaban.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Serena, hoy te has esforzado mucho por mejorar, aunque aún te falta la pieza más importante de esta melodía¿Has estado practicando como se debe?- Una mujer alta, claramente mayor que ella, de cabellos largos y verdes y con unos ojos preciosos estaba dándole clases de piano a la señorita Tsukino y es que de las tres maestras de arte que tenía, Setsuna era a la que mayor respeto le tenía e incluso era a la que admiraba más por su forma de ser y tratarla.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… con los preparativos de la fiesta no tuve tiempo para ensayar como debí, sé que no es excusa pero… sólo puedo decir que lo lamento Setsuna- avergonzada, bajó su cabeza para mirar el suelo en busca de la respuesta a su disculpa.

-Nunca debes bajar la cabeza. No te preocupes, sólo es cosa de ensayar un poco más, no hay nada que el tiempo no pueda arreglar¿no te parece? Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Setsuna se acercó a su alumna para darle una delgada cajita en color rosa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Serena estaba muy emocionada, no pensó que su maestra hiciera algo parecido.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido venir anoche, lo que sucede es que mi hermano está delicado de salud y tuve que ocuparme de cuidar a **Hotaru**. No quiero que vea como sufre su padre por la muerte de mi hermana, lo último que deseo es que esa niña sea lastimada más de lo debido…- el rostro de aquella mujer reflejaba melancolía y sin querer, agachó la mirada.

-Tú debes estar tranquila, esa niña te ama como si fueras su madre, además… ¿no me acabas de decir que no agache la mirada, ánimo por favor, es más, te tocaré una canción ¿cuál quieres?- y Serena, para levantarle el ánimo a su maestra, comenzó a tocar y tocar, mientras que Setsuna empezó a reír sin parar por las caras chistosas que hacía la chica rubia, pues no recordaba del todo las notas y los acordes exactos de la melodía que quería interpretar, pero la intención era lo que contaba en un momento así…

-_Gracias Serena, eres una niña maravillosa, llena de virtudes…ojalá nunca desaparezca esa sonrisa…-_ pensó la maestra y de pronto recordó una noticia que tenía que dar…

-Por cierto Serena, debo decirte algo muy importante- el ruido del piano cesó_ (**N.A **porque no se le podría llamar d otra forma n.nU)_ y la rubia tuvo una extraña sensación…

-¿Pasa algo con mis padres, verdad?- Setsuna se quedó asombrada por lo que le había preguntado la chica.

-Bueno en realidad no, lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo tu dijiste que querías ser una chica normal¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Eh?- y Serena comenzó a recordar algo muy fugaz…

---**Flash Back**---

_-Papá, quisiera hablarte sobre algo, algo que me ha estado inquietando toda esta semana…- Serena se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa del despacho de su padre._

_Kent Tsukino era un hombre de negocios, tenía mucho dinero producto del trabajo honrado de sus ancestros y él estaba muy emocionado en un nuevo proyecto, ya que había adquirido una mina que al parecer tenía betas de turmalina y en realidad esa piedra valía una fortuna. _(**N.A. **pueden buscar en Internet; es una piedra azul que posee propiedades asombrosas, puesto que al ponerla a la luz, parece que se vuelve verde en algunas partes)

_-Dime Serena¿Qué es lo que pasa? Yo también te he notado pensativa… ¿acaso quieres pedirme algo?- el padre de Serena se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija._

_-Bueno es que yo… no sé como empezar…- dijo en un tono más que nervioso_

_-Lo más seguro es que sea algo difícil, ven acá princesa…- Kent abrazó a su hija tiernamente, ella se refugió en el pecho candoroso de su padre y le fue más fácil hablar con él._

_-Lo que pasa es que a veces me siento muy sola, aunque estoy rodeada de gente que me quiere… en ocasiones necesito distraerme un poco más, sé que no soy una chica como cualquier otra pero, quisiera ser normal por un día, al menos uno…- su voz denotaba la tristeza que la invadía a lo que Kent sólo atinó a levantar el mentón de su hija para mirarla a los ojos._

_-Dime lo que deseas y te será concedido…-dijo firmemente mirando los hermosos ojos celestes de su retoño._

_-Lo que quiero es, poder ir a un colegio regular, con gente común, por favor- dijo en un tono suplicante pues no era nada fácil que su padre aceptara. Desde que era pequeña habían decidido que tomaría clases particulares para que se concentrara mejor en ello y no se distrajera de lo importante._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué deseas eso Sere?-él se impresionó mucho, nunca se imaginó que su hija le pidiera eso, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, cualquiera…_

_-Porque… quiero tener amigas más allá de estas cuatro paredes…- las palabras de Serena resonaron en la mente de Kent¿cómo había podido hacer que Serena se sintiera tan sola estando acompañada? _

_-Como te lo dije antes… lo que desees te será concedido, sólo debemos esperar para hacer los trámites, además no estarás en cualquier colegio¿de acuerdo?- el señor Tsukino rió y abrazó nuevamente a su hija, quien estaba por demás feliz._

_-¡Gracias padre, haré lo que me digas, ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir por esto, adiós, se lo contaré a Diana- Serena salió del despacho brincando y sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo._

_(Pensando)_

_-Sólo quiero verte feliz Serena, ahora debo llamar a Setsuna para que me recomiende una buena institución.- tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la residencia Meiou._

------------

-¡Es verdad! Entonces eso quiere decir que…-

-Que estás inscrita en el Colegio Hamilton, el mejor del condado, ahora están en vacaciones de verano así que empiezas a asistir en dos semanas. Nos veremos la siguiente semana para comprar tus uniformes. Bienvenida a la "vida de una chica normal"- Setsuna sonrió a Serena quien aún no podía terminar de asimilar la noticia que le había dado

-¿Tan pronto, esto es un sueño, pero… ese colegio… ¿qué no es de monjas?- preguntó realmente intrigada porque si era así, le iba a resultar un poco difícil levantarse a rezar temprano…

-Así es Serena, sé que te levantas tarde y en ese colegio educarás tu sueño, por eso lo escogí…- Setsuna volvió a reír divertida pues sabía perfectamente que lo que menos le gustaba a Serena era levantarse temprano y tal vez eso metería en problemas a esa niña.

-Ehm… ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad, pero no importa, entonces la próxima semana supongo que... ¡no habrá clases de piano!- la chica de ojos azules estaba muy entusiasmada por lo cual Setsuna aceptó, dentro de siete días comprarían todo lo necesario para la nueva vida que llevaría Serena de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno, lo mejor será retirarme, han sido muchas emociones y creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, nos veremos después- Setsuna se despidió de Serena y Luna la acompañó hasta la salida.

-Luna… escuchaste todo¿verdad?-Preguntó Serena asomándose por el marco de la puerta mientras que su amiga cerraba la puerta.

-Sí, sé que te vas a ir…- no pudo evitar que su garganta revelara la tristeza que sentía porque ya no iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntas.

-Luna…- la rubia se acercó a la mujer que se estaba limpiando, al parecer, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, soy una tonta, después de todo es lógico que quieras tener amigas de tu misma condición, lo lamento- Luna se iba a retirar pero un abrazo de Serena la detuvo…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Luna, eres mi mejor amiga y eso jamás cambiará, además… no valoro a las personas por lo enorme que es su fortuna, si no por lo hermoso que es su corazón…- Luna no supo qué decir, sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo de la que también era su mejor amiga.

-Ahora… ¿te parece si comemos algo, la clase de Setsuna me dejó agotada, además Diana también debe tener hambre… ahora voy por ella a mi alcoba¿me esperas en la cocina?- dijo Serena tratando de subirle el ánimo a Luna y para que olvidara un poco el asunto del colegio.

-Está bien, ahí te espero, mientras tanto te prepararé algún postre…- la rubia asintió y subió por su mascota.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad estaba un colegio enorme, la arquitectura del instituto pertenecía a la vertiente neogótica; este estilo arquitectónico está basado en el modo gótico medieval que se inició en el siglo XVIII y floreció hasta el siglo XIX. _(**N.A.** para entenderme mejor y hacerse un poco más a lo idea del edificio, póngalo en el buscador jejeje)_

Este colegio estaba al mando de la Madre Margareth que fungía como Directora general, además de ser la Madre Superiora de la orden.

El colegio era el más prestigiado del condado, sólo podían asistir los miembros de la èlite, es decir, sólo los miembros más ricos. El edificio estaba delimitado por una gran reja negra y la entrada estaba adornada por jardines de hermosas rosas de todas las tonalidades existentes, a medida que se avanzaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada se percibía el imponente edificio y la belleza de cada detalle que le adornaba.

En cuanto al alumnado, debo decir que en realidad se separaban de acuerdo al género que pertenecían, en realidad eran dos colegios: Hamilton para chicas y Hertzton para los hombres. Ambos se combinaban en los salones al impartir clases pero cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, cada grupo iba a sus dormitorios _(**N.A.** más o menos como ocurría en candy, Candy)_.

Justo detrás de la puerta de la oficina principal se escucharon pequeños toques, seguidos de una dulce y angelical voz…

-Madre Margareth… ¿puedo pasar?- dijo una chica mientras esperaba la voz que le permitiera entrar a la habitación.

-Adelante…-una chica de cabello negro entró a la oficina de la Madre Superiora, tenía 16 años y vivía en el colegio desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa **Raye**?- la Reverenda dejó el papeleo por unos instantes para escuchar con más detenimiento lo que le iba a decir una de sus alumnas consentidas…

-Lo que pasa es que acaban de avisar que pronto tendremos una compañera nueva, es decir, cuando comiencen las clases y quisiera… que le organizáramos una fiesta de bienvenida, sé que es difícil el entrar y sentirte sola, por eso creo que es lo más conveniente…-

Raye era una chica muy linda y refinada, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en la escuela, ya que en la mansión que le había sido heredada no le gustaba vivir por temerle a la soledad, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, su abuelo viajaba mucho y casi no le prestaba atención, así que su refugio era su colegio.

-Está bien, serás la encargada de eso, puedes hacerla en el salón principal, aunque imagino que querrás invitar a los chicos también¿no es así?- la Madre dejó escapar una risita burlona puesto que había hecho sonrojar a la chica de cabello azabache por el comentario…

-¿Eh?... bueno, yo… yo sólo… ¿puedo hacerlo?-dijo Rei con una mirada angelical e inocente.

-Claro que sí, después de todo, es el primer día de clases, pero debo advertirte algo señorita…- al instante la Venerable señora cambió su actitud a una completamente formal.

-Sí, lo que usted ordene…- Raye empezaba a temer lo peor o que al menos le diera un sermón sobre el buen comportamiento y la conducta adecuada en una fiesta donde se mezclaran los dos colegios.

-Que al siguiente día… las clases serán normales como siempre¿está bien?-Las dos rieron y Raye salió de la oficina de La Madre Superiora, puesto que tenía que organizar muchas cosas y el tiempo seguía su curso.

Raye fue su habitación, tomó su chequera y después se dirigió a la zona de estacionamiento donde estaba su chofer, **Nicholas**.

-Buenos días Nicholas, quisiera que me llevaras a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que necesito- dijo la joven con voz imperativa para llamar la atención del conductor.

-Buenos días señorita Raye, con gusto la llevaré a donde me indique- se dirigió rápidamente a abrir la portezuela del coche.

El auto de la señorita Hino era un modelo Pontiac de Luxe con algunos decorados en plata. En ese tiempo, ese modelo era uno de los más lujosos y por ello sólo algunos privilegiados podían tener un automóvil así.

-Gracias Nicholas, debemos darnos prisa porque tenemos que hacer varias visitas…- la chica de cabello azabache subió al vehículo y su joven chofer cerró la puerta para ir a su asiento y poder transportarla al lugar que le indicara.

-¿A dónde iremos señorita?- preguntó el conductor al mismo tiempo que veía a Raye por el espejo delantero _(**N.A.** la verdad no se cómo se llama pero es por el espejito que ves a la persona de atrás jejeje)._

-Tenemos que organizar una gran fiesta de bienvenida, así que debemos ir a comprar elementos decorativos, pero antes… llévame a un lugar que hace mucho no visito…- y después de comunicarle el lugar a visitar, el Pontiac oscuro que estaba estacionado en el amplio garage del Colegio Hamilton salió y se perdió en el horizonte de la parte sur del condado Medison.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Sí, claro, con mucho gusto acepto… sólo dígame cuando es necesaria mi presencia… si, también hablaré con ella, muchas gracias por la confianza… ahí estaremos… Hasta luego- la chica suspiró y colgó el teléfono, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón junto a la mesa donde estaba colocado el aparato usado.

-_No sé qué opinará de esto, sé bien que no le gusta que tome decisiones por ella…pero no me quedó otra opción…-_ la hermosa artista seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y debido a ello no se dio cuenta que una chica de ojos azules le miraba detenidamente y había escuchado la conversación pero no había podido comprender mucho al respecto, por lo que se decidió a intervenir en la situación…

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, porque he de decirte que no te noto tan contenta como otros días…- la voz sarcástica que la chica de cabellos ondulados escuchó, la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que brincara por la impresión.

-Pero si e… eres tú, Haruka- Mitchiru se tranquilizó al verla tan imponente como siempre, la chica rubia caminó hacia donde se encontraba su compañera y se sentó a su lado…

-Sé que algo pasa, nunca nos hemos tenido secretos así que dime… ¿qué está pasándote?-Haruka se le acercó al rostro y le tomó por la barbilla, lo que hizo que la doncella que la acompañaba se estremeciera un poco y se ruborizara ligeramente al tener a esa persona especial tan cerca…

-Na… nada… es sólo que… tomé una decisión con respecto al tema que hablamos la otra vez…-la cara de preocupación que tenía Haruka cambió bruscamente a una de molestia y enseguida se levantó del sillón en el que permanecía.

-¿Ah si?... así que ya te decidiste… ya sabes mi postura… no pienso separarme de ella, aún es una chiquilla y menos ahora que se le han acercado personas no gratas; dijimos que estaríamos juntas en esto desde que era pequeña… es nuestro deber protegerla, lo sabes- Haruka le dio la espalda a Mitchiru, quien estaba incrédula por lo que escuchaba, la rubia se acercó a la ventana y tocando las suaves y sedosas cortinas que adornaban el lugar, armándose de valor, pronunció las palabras que Mitchiru tanto temía…

-Pues si es tu decisión, así será. Puedes irte cuando lo desees, sólo espero que seas feliz en tu nueva faceta… Adiós y que tengas suerte si no vuelvo a verte…adiós Mitchiru…- cerró su puño con más fuerza a cada palabra, a cada sonido que salía de su garganta, no lograba comprender cómo había podido decir eso… ¿lo sentía¿quería que todo terminara así¿realmente no podía ir con ella?... antes de responderse las mil preguntas que formulaba su mente, no soportó el estar ahí cuando comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de la persona que hasta ese día compartía todo con ella, se dio la vuelta y trató de no verla, pero antes de salir de la habitación Mitchiru dijo unas palabras que resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de Haruka…

-Sólo quiero que seas tan feliz como he sido a tu lado…-Mitchiru colocó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos para poder contener las lágrimas aunque muchas de ellas escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo…

Por su parte, Haruka siguió sin volteara verla, sólo la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada más, salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, salió de la casa, se subió a su Cadillac plateado y arrancó sin rumbo definido.

Mitchiru destrozada por la situación que se había suscitado en aquél momento, subió a su habitación y cerrando las puertas de par en par permaneció ahí, inmóvil, se recargó en ellas y poco a poco fue resbalándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo azul de aquella habitación. No pudo controlarse más y se llevó sus manos al rostro y se dejó caer en el llanto… nadie la podía ver ni juzgar, nadie podía criticarla y mucho menos consolarla, sólo estaba ella… sola en esa inmensa recámara que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más enorme, no estaba dejando sólo una casa, estaba dejando algo más fuerte, mucho más grande que ella misma...

Después de unos minutos pudo ponerse en pie, fue hacia su cama y empezó a recorrer aquella habitación… fijó su mirada en una foto en blanco y negro (debido a la época en que vivían) donde estaban ella y Haruka juntas, y un recuerdo fugaz de ese día llegó a su mente…

----**Flash Back**----

-Hoy quiero regalarte algo…- una chica rubia interrumpió la melodía que su compañera le estaba dedicando con su hermoso violín.

-¿Algo? Y puedes decirme a qué se debe la efusividad…-Mitchiru hizo uso de su gracioso humor sarcástico para que su colega le explicara con mayor detalle de qué se trataba el regalo.

-Pues es que…hace exactamente un año… te conocí…- Haruka levantó la vista al cielo para que Mitchiru no notara el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, pero aún así no pasó desapercibido para la linda joven sentada a su lado en aquél parque llenó de árboles y tan visitado en aquél caluroso día de junio…

-Sea lo que sea que escogiste… me gustará porque me lo vas a dar tú…- Mitchiru se recostó en el hombro de su cómplice y Haruka sólo respondió con un abrazo y una sutil sonrisa, en ese momento un fotógrafo pasaba por el lugar y Haruka lo llamó, se tomaron la foto y pagaron por ella. _(**N.A. **obviamente no era gratis jejejeje)_

-Este es mi regalo Mitchiru, espero que estemos siempre así, por favor nunca dejes que el viento y el mar se separen…-

-Eso no pasará Haruka… nunca podrían separarse a menos que se dejaran de necesitar…- las dos se miraron y decidieron caminar un rato para olvidar esas palabras, lo que menos querían era separarse y querían olvidar ese tema tan desagradable…

-------------

-¿Quién lo iba a decir Haruka?... hace dos años que nos tomamos esta foto en ese parque y hoy las cosas han acabado…-Mitchiru, quien ahora sostenía la foto entre sus manos dejó caer dos gotas saladas en el portarretrato.

-Lamento… lamento no haber podido cumplir la promesa que te hice… mi condena es ahogarme en este mar de recuerdos… pero todos son momentos felices, cada día fui feliz a tu lado pero a veces tenemos que avanzar… sé que algún día me vas a entender… sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver… aunque tú ya no quieras estar conmigo…- con más tristeza que antes, empezó a tomar sus vestidos y a colocarlos en una valija. Cuando guardó todo lo necesario en ella, miró por última vez su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la planta baja y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, aunque el corazón se había quedado ahí, en ese lugar sagrado donde su secreto no tenía limitaciones, donde sus sentimientos podían salir sin represiones, donde podía ser ella misma…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al poco rato, Serena estaba ya lista para ir a recorrer los jardines, ya había terminado su postre y quería abrir el regalo que Setsuna le había entregado un par de horas antes. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó el ahora vacío salón de fiestas hasta internarse en la puerta que daba lugar al comedor. Ahí encontró, como lo esperaba, a sus padres platicando sobre la fiesta que tan sólo unas cuantas horas antes había finalizado.

Cuando Serena ingresó al comedor, el señor Kent se levantó de su asiento y extendió los brazos al frente, la joven lanzó una carrera al regazo paternal culminando en un beso de buenos días y así mismo besó a su madre.

-Papá, mamá la verdad ya desayuné arriba con Luna, sé que están un poco desvelados y por el momento quisiera ir a leer un poco al jardín…-

La idea les pareció magnifica a los padres de la chica, pero especialmente a Kent, ya que era un apasionado de la lectura, incluso tenía una de las más grandes y completas bibliotecas allí mismo en esa inmensa casa. Serenity interrumpió el momento…

-Hija… ¿ya tomaste la clase de piano con tu maestra?-preguntó un poco intrigada ya que se acababa de levantar y aún estaba un poco adormilada.

-Sí, así es madre… ya lo hice, por cierto ya me dio la buena noticia… gracias padre… gracias por hacerme feliz- Serena abrazó nuevamente a su papá y su madre (quien aún no entendía todo), le hizo preguntas a Kent, mientras Serena salía de la casa muy contenta.

Las verdaderas intenciones de la joven eran ver con mayor detenimiento el árbol de la noche anterior, fue a él y lo vio ahí, majestuoso como siempre, y se percató que no era tan difícil de trepar, y como toda una dama juntó sus piernas, se arrodilló en el pasto y se sentó para comenzar a leer, pues sus planes no cambiaban en nada. Antes, puso el regalo en su regazo y comenzó a desatar los lazos que lo sujetaban, abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso obsequio, lo guardó nuevamente y comenzó a leer…

Llevaba tan solo unas cuantas cuartillas leídas, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien que estaba en ese mismo lugar, miró de reojo a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, y dijo para sí que sólo era su imaginación…

-¡Qué lindo está el día¿no le parece?- dijo alegremente una voz varonil. Serena asustada, gateó torpemente en el pasto y a unos metros del árbol se sentó recargándose y echando sus dos brazos hacia atrás, lo miró desafiantemente fijando la mirada en la silueta obscura que apareció detrás del árbol, esa figura, desde esa altura, era enorme, la sombra caminó hacia ella, se plantó frente a sus ojos y extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y no arruinar por mas tiempo su lindo vestido; ya de pie, la joven se sacudió el vestido y se quitó las ramas pegadas a sus ropas, y no fue, si no hasta ese momento, que se atrevió a ver la cara de quien le propinó tremendo susto, y con sorpresa (y alivio) vio que esa silueta pertenecía al joven chofer.

-¡Al fin puedo darle las gracias por la "limosna" de anoche!- Estas palabras dañaron profundamente el orgullo de la chica quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y como respuesta a tal ofensa, alzó la ceja derecha, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con un vistazo rápido y acto seguido a ello le dio tremenda bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Eres un verdadero igualado, pensé equivocadamente que eras otra clase de persona, pero ahora veo que sólo eres un amargado ermitaño¡no sé cómo pude preocuparme por tu caída¡no debí estar rogando por tu estado toda la noche, lo que hice fue solo un regalo que quise darte para que no volvieras a lastimarte pero… ¡mejor hubiera dejado que volvieras a trepar y así te quebraras esa cabezota tan dura que tienes!- furiosa por lo ocurrido, dio la media vuelta y corrió de nuevo a la mansión, cuando ya no sintió la presencia del joven comenzó a llorar por ser tan ingenua, realmente ese reclamo sin fundamentos le había dolido demasiado, nadie le había dicho cosa semejante, jamás la habían tratado así, nunca...

Mientras tanto, en el sitio del encuentro, el joven veía cada vez más lejana la figura femenina y arrepentido por lo hecho golpeó rabioso el tronco del árbol con el puño izquierdo y, aunque no se dio cuenta, dos pequeñas gotas saladas recorrieron el turbio camino desde sus lagrimales hasta su barbilla.

-¿Qué he hecho¿por qué siempre juzgo a la gente antes de tiempo?- esas preguntas las repetía una y otra vez en su mente, creyendo y acertando en que lo dicho era una tonta actitud de rechazo sin razón que ahora lastimaba a un bello ser cuyo único propósito era hacer un bien a alguien sin importar recompensas o halagos.

-Lo lamento Serena… en verdad lo lamento…-el chico, apenado, bajó la mirada buscando hundir su vergüenza en el verde pasto y así se dio cuenta de la presencia de un libro abierto de par en par, comprendió el olvido de la chica por irse apresuradamente de aquél sitio y gracias a aquella pertenencia, vio la oportunidad de disculparse y así tratar de reparar un poco el daño hecho por su estúpida actitud…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Hola!**

**Aki estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta linda y tierna historia. En esta ocasión, (espero lo hayan notado), el texto es más largo de lo habitual y, por ende, contiene muchas más cosas que los anteriores así que no os desesperéis, pronto y poco a poco las dudas se irán despejando. Mil gracias por leerme y en especial por que les guste mi trabajo graxi! ahora sé que el trabajo bien vale la pena, los kiero!  
En esta ocasión, sufri mucho por lo que escribí en el capi, pero era necesario... los títulos he tratado que se puedan aplicar no sólo a Serena si no a las demás personas de su entorno. Ojalá les guste esta forma d trabajar ).  
Ya han aparecido más personajes, Raye, Nicholas, Diana (quien sigue siendo una linda minina) y también incluí a unas monjas (inspiradas en mi propia directora jejeje). La vd en el siguiente capi vana haber muchas sorpresas, pero por el momento me avocaré a dar agradecimientos a unos pocos d mis lectores...**

**ANGIE: la vd aún no puedo decir que es un S&S o un S&D ese es parte del graan misterio que encerrará esta trama, y debo decirte q aún es muy pronto para q Serenita se decida pq no sabe nada d nada y ella anda en su mundo (jajajaja). Creéme que todas las dudas que se plantean tienen respuestas q poco a poco se irán despejando. Gracias por tu apoyo n.n **

JACKIE KOU: la vd si, iba un poco lenta pq creí necesario el plantear muy bien la situación desde el principio para poder arrancar y q después no hubiera muchas dudas conforme avanza la trama. Gracias por darme este punto d vista, puesto que ya me puse a escribir más y a echar a andar mi atolondrada ardillita jejeje. Con respecto a la identidad del chico... ya la sabrás en el siguiente (si ya lo he dicho muchas veces pero ahora si ya, dirá su nombre a los cuatro vientos) y también habrá una explicación para q hablara mal d serenita... pero eso es algo q con el tiempo se sabrá ).

**eLiZ: gracias por tu emoción al leer mi fic tus comentarios son siempre muy chistosos y me levantan el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Ya sabrás el nombrecito d Tarzán jajajaja sólo espera y lo verás ) **

MARIN: si ya se que hay muchas dudas dudosas pero eso es lo bonito, no? pq a mi me gusta q me dejen picada y así seguir leyendo la historia para enredarme en ella jejeje. Además agradezco el que me hayas dado una super idea¿d qué hablo? ya lo verás, creéme.. y además te adelanto... Una de tus conclusiones es verdadera... ¿cuál? ya lo verás jajajajaja ÑIACA ÑIACA.

**SILENE-LUNA: sip efectivamente, aún es muy pronto para saber con quien se va aquedar la despistis d la protagonista y es q ahora anda emocionada por lo d la escuela donde va a vivir muchas aventuras q la harán reflexionar y pensar sobre muchas cosas d su vida... **

**SERENATSUKINO MOON: gracias por aceptar mi invitación ). Ahora creo q ya sabes pq me gusta el misterio en tu fic jajajaja (amo el suspenso). ah el pasadizo secreto es muy bueno, siempre quise tener uno para escaparme cuando mi papá no me dejaba salir, incluso aún lo quiero! ( jajaja y el cuero d cueros (osea mi bomboncito azucarado y confitado relleno d chocolate) pronto aparecerá ¿cómo? ah pues no pierdas el rastro a esta historia.**

**CRIZ: hola pekeño poio! ay gracias por consentirme tanto! y ni siquiera a ti te voy a adelantar algo eh, ni modo tendrás que chutarte todos los capis completicos jajajajajajajajajaja. Nos vemos lueguito. gracias por tu apoyo sapito bonito.**

**y así podría seguir agradeciendo a cada uno de uds pero seria interminable esta lista... Sólo me resta darles las GRACIAS y adelantar las noticias del proximo capi:**

**1.- Haruka regresa a casa y sufre mucho al encontrar un regalo de Mitchiru.  
2.- La misteriosa chica despierta! pero... sabrá quién es?  
3.- La disculpa del chofer d Serena.  
4.- Algo sobre las hermanas Kinou. **

Nos veremos pronto!... La CoNeJa  
--()''' ()  
(''('o', )'')  
---( o )  
--('') ('')/


	7. Una maravillosa noticia

**CAPITULO 6**

**---UNA MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA---**

-Todos estos trámites fueron muy pesados Amy, no pensé que nos íbamos a llevar tanto tiempo en arreglar las cuentas para que los bienes quedaran compartidos- una linda joven de cabellos castaños caminaba pavoneándose en las aceras de la ciudad mientras iba acompañada de su hermana quien no era tan coqueta como ella.

-Lita, ya sabes que todo proceso se lleva tiempo y como este tenía que apegarse a muchas reglas y leyes económicas se llevó más tiempo del que teníamos planeado-

-Tú siempre hablando extraño Amy, si ya sabes que no te entiendo… ¿para qué me hablas de esa manera?- Lita hizo uso de su hermosa risa mientras veía a su hermana sonrojarse como una niña.

-Lo… lo lamento, pero como así hablo en la escuela, de verdad lo siento Lita-

-No te preocupes, es más¿por qué no entramos a algún bufette a comer? Estoy segura que mueres de hambre como yo, en eso sí nos parecemos mucho- Lita le guiñó el ojo a su hermana y esta le correspondió con una bella sonrisa, quien alguien a lo lejos notó claramente y quedó prendado al momento de la belleza de la peliazul.

-Está bien, pero esta vez yo escojo el lugar¿de acuerdo?- Lita al momento pensó que Amy la llevaría a algún lugar aburrido donde sólo almorzaran miembros de la alta sociedad o donde comieran mientras se escuchaban piezas musicales clásicas de la época…

-No te preocupes- dijo Amy con dulce voz, lo que al instante sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica de ojos verdes –No será un lugar aburrido, es más, será el primero que nos topemos en el camino- Lita le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar…

Entraron a un restaurant de nivel económico alto, aunque no era tan lujoso como otros, algunas personas al verlas, las reconocieron fácilmente pero como sabían que no eran nada ostentosas ni presumían su fortuna, las aceptaron gentilmente entre ellos.

-¿Les podemos ayudar en algo Mademoiselles?- dijo un apuesto joven que iba a tomar su orden.

-Sí, yo deseo un té de fresas y mi hermana un té de limón, por el momento es todo, en un momento más pediremos el plato fuerte, gracias- Amy se quedó impávida al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-¿Acaso no viste bien al chico?- Amy estaba muy sorprendida, su hermana se caracterizaba por enamorarse al instante de cuanto chico se le cruzaba en su camino, pero sólo una vez se había enamorado perdidamente de un joven, aunque ese joven, la había hecho sufrir como ningún otro…

-Sí, si lo vi pero… aún no quiero pensar en eso… lo mejor será terminar de cerrar esa herida para poder volver a amar a alguien, para poder volver a sentir que puedo ser correspondida por quien soy y no por ser alguien más- a cada palabra que decía se notaba la infinita tristeza que llevaba a cuestas.

-Lita yo…- Amy no sabía que decir, sólo se encogió de hombros y se sintió la villana más cruel en ese momento, pero las palabras de su hermana la sorprendieron aún más…

-¿Sabes Amy, no, tal vez no sepas… siempre he soñado con el príncipe maravilloso del cuento de hadas, con ese hombre que me haga sentir que puedo tocar el cielo con sólo desearlo, poder conocer el amor sin condiciones, entregar mi corazón sin miedo y en especial ser siempre yo, no ser la rica heredera Kinou, ser simplemente Lita… y llegó él, con sólo verlo mis problemas se disipaban en un instante, con sólo olerlo podía quedarme en sus brazos sin percatarme del tiempo… hasta que mi mundo se derrumbó en un solo chasquido… el destino me lo quitó todo, a nuestros padres y… a él… a veces no es suficiente el querer y desear las cosas porque todo puede cambiar en un segundo…-

-Lita… ¡por qué no me habías dicho esto antes!… ¡por qué no me había dado cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo, ahora lo recuerdo… cuando mamá y papá murieron fue cuando él decidió irse a Inglaterra, pero pensé que…- Lita la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

-Que… ¿después habíamos terminado, no… Aquella tarde que me viste llorando, fue el día que me dijo que deseaba abrir sus horizontes, que no necesitaba ataduras para permanecer aquí y desviar su atención en otras cosas que en ese momento eran más importantes… mucho más que yo- la voz se le iba quebrando con cada palabra, parecía que ya no podía seguir hablando, por lo que Amy le interrumpió.

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudar como era debido, soy tu hermana y debí haberme dado cuenta, debí apoyarte cuando más me necesitabas, fui muy egoísta, sólo vi mi propio dolor, mi propio sufrimiento…- Amy comenzó a llorar por lo que Lita le sujetó la mano.

-No, eso no es verdad… tú eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco, siempre has visto por mí, aún cuando soy yo la que debería cuidarte, siempre antepones mi felicidad a la tuya y créeme Amy que eso debe cambiar, cada quien debe ver por su propia dicha y eso es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante… por favor, acepta lo que te digo- Amy miró la determinación que había en sus ojos y puso su otra mano en la mesa en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante, es más, te tengo una sorpresa…- dijo Amy levantándole el ánimo a su hermana.

-¿Sorpresa, no imagino qué puede ser…- Lita realmente estaba muy intrigada por lo que le acababa de decir su hermana.

-¿Te parece si te lo cuento en la comida, es que ahí viene el camarero y ya tengo hambre, así la comida será más amena-

-Está bien…-

Y así, las dos se dispusieron a pedir la comida que cada una prefería, debo añadir que siempre pedían platillos totalmente distinto, de acuerdo a su estilo gourmet, eran tan diferentes tanto por fuera como por dentro, aunque estaban unidas en el mismo sentimiento… se querían más que a nadie en el mundo y es que sólo se tenían la una a la otra, o al menos así era por el momento…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de las palabras ofensivas del joven chofer, Serena corría como si la vida se le fuera en cada una de las lágrimas que iban cayendo en su vestido. Se sentía tan humillada… tan derrumbada, tan desilusionada por haber visto lo que no existía, por percatarse del error que había cometido, por darse cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no siempre pueden terminar en felicidad y que la emoción que había sentido la noche anterior sólo había sido un momento efímero creado por su mente y su imaginación…

Entró a la mansión hecha un verdadero mar de llanto y buscaba con desesperación el regazo de su madre, quien al oír el escándalo y el estrepitoso cierre de la puerta fue a su encuentro. Serenity abrió la puerta del cuarto de visitas (porque el escándalo venía de ahí), al verla, la pequeña corrió a sus brazos y se refugió en ellos.

-¡No tan fuerte hija mía, ven, trata de calmarte...acompáñame a la sala para que podamos hablar tranquilamente…- después de tomar a Serena de la mano, como cuando era niña, acarició suavemente sus rubios cabellos y la condujo a un lugar quieto para averiguar el motivo de su tristeza.

-¡Gracias Luna, puedes retirarte…- dijo la gentil mujer a la muchacha quien también se notaba preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-Sí, con su permiso señora- la chica salió del lugar, después le preguntaría con calma a Serena el porqué de su estado emocional en ese momento, ya habría tiempo para platicar…

-Toma un poco de esto Serena- Serenity de dio a beber el contenido de un vaso de cristal bellamente grabado, tenía una rosa color dorado, es muy ostentoso el decir que era de oro, aunque tal vez… podría ser…

Bebiendo un poco de agua, la chica se tranquilizó y temiendo el despido del chofer, decidió inventar una excusa un poco extraña…

-Lo que pasa es que… vi a… ¡un animal!... un animal grande y horrible con cuernos y dientes enormes…y ojos rojos…y garras enormes... y me quiso morder…y me asusté y…- Serena realmente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para seguir mintiendo y empezó a enumerar características por demás imaginarias de un animal que obviamente no existía…

-Tranquila Serena… no te exasperes, respira lento hija…sólo fue un susto, no volverá a pasar, ahora mismo le digo al chofer que venga para que salgamos a buscar a ese animal, seguro él lo vio… como siempre anda merodeando por aquí…- Serenity se iba a levantar para hacer lo que le propuso a Serena pero ella reaccionó más rápido que su madre.

-¡No!- exclamó Serena casi gritando- mejor dejémoslo así, no tiene caso, lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido o tal vez exageré un poco las características de esa bestia, mejor me voy a mi cuarto a descansar, creo que lo necesito- se levantó del sillón, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y procedía a retirarse pero un llamado la hizo regresar al sillón.

-Hija espera… tenemos que hablar Serena- la chica volteó un poco temerosa, se imaginaba que su madre se había dado cuenta de la mentira y en especial de lo que realmente había sucedido en los jardines así que sólo se limitó a agachar la mirada para escuchar las palabras de Serenity.

Serenity, por su parte, la abrazó con inmenso amor, le alzó el rostro, la miró a los ojos y se dispuso a rebelarle un secreto, hasta ese momento, guardado celosamente…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la noche…

Unos ojos azules se cerraban una y otra vez denotando el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas, había pasado muchas horas llorando sola, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones antes de conocer a la que ahora era su amiga, confidente y demás…

Pronto llegó a la calle donde todos los días caminaba a su lado, todo le era tan familiar… el suelo que pisaba, las casas aledañas a la suya, todo le recordaba a ella, pero en su mente sólo estaba la discusión que había tenido unas horas atrás…

-_No quiero que nuestra historia se pinte con un adiós… creo que lo mejor será regresar y aclarar las cosas… pero me falta valor…-_ pensaba una y otra vez, no se decidía a regresar a aquél lugar, hasta que sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a la entrada que tanto conocía.

-Debo hablar con ella, no debí tratarla así… después de todo, no se lo merece- dijo una chica rubia al mismo tiempo que sacaba la llave de su pantalón para abrir la puerta de la mansión; al ponerla en el picaporte, se dio cuenta que el portón estaba abierto…

-Pero qué…- las pupilas de Haruka se movían sin cesar mientras abría completamente la puerta, se sorprendió mucho y temió lo peor, entró corriendo a buscar a Mitchiru, no podía dejarla ir. Primero se dirigió a la sala, puesto que ahí había tenido lugar el altercado de hace tan sólo unas horas, al no encontrarla, se apresuró a ir al invernadero, ya que la artista pasaba las horas ahí ensayando alguna melodía que deseaba perfeccionar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. De pronto… miró al cielo y notó que la luz de la recámara de que ocupaba la chica estaba encendida, supuso que estaba ahí y se dirigió allá esperando encontrarla.

Subió uno a uno los escalones que la iban a llevar al piso superior pero notó algo extraño y es que no se oía ningún ruido. Llegó a la puerta de la recámara pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sin entender, comenzó a sudar frío…

-_¿Qué le voy a decir, si es ella la que no me perdona…no creo poder soportarlo, pero lo mejor es salir de dudas..._- respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación quedando sin aliento cuando vio que Mitchiru ya no estaba ahí…

Recorrió con desesperación la recámara… cada rincón, cada espacio pero todo fue en vano…

-No… Mitchiru… tú no, no me dejes así…no ahora que más te necesito…- la escena que a continuación se vio en aquél lugar podría desgarrar a cualquiera. Aquella mujer de temple de hielo, la que no se inmutaba ante nada ahora esta deshecha, se dejó caer sin fuerzas y fue ahí donde unas gotas de sangre mancharon el piso azul de aquella habitación…

-Qué conveniente…- dijo Haruka cuando vio las gotas caer.

Se podía apreciar el deplorable estado de la joven producto del accidente automovilístico que había tenido con su Cadillac: al ir en un estado de tensión, no podía mirar con claridad hacía donde se dirigía debido a la tormentosa lluvia que había empezado a caer en la ciudad, la carretera era cada vez más difícil de vislumbrar y la carrera que había emprendido para olvidar un poco el sentimiento de ira, que albergaba por la decisión que había tomado su compañera, terminó en un árbol. No pasó nada grave (sólo algunos rasguños) y decidió regresar a casa caminando, ya era un poco tarde y no había forma de comunicarse con alguien, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y así comenzó a vagar sin aparente rumbo…

-Pero… ¿qué es esto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca… no está, no volverá a estar conmigo… lo mejor será marcharme de aquí… su olor… no puedo soportarlo…- Haruka se levantó del suelo y pudo percatarse de la presencia de un sobre blanco que estaba divinamente colocado en la cama.

-Lo mejor será que lo lea, para saber que tan tonta he sido…- tomó el sobre pero no se atrevía a abrirlo, el corazón le palpitaba cada vez más fuerte y sus manos no le respondían…

-Tengo que abrirlo, por eso lo dejó…- y así comenzó por desdoblar cuidadosamente la carta que Mitchiru le había escrito al momento que empezó a recordar los momentos felices que pasaron juntas…

_Querida Haruka:_

_No se si aún puedo llamarte de esa forma, tal vez lo consideres una osadía después de lo que pasó, pero si no estás de acuerdo puedes no seguir leyendo esta carta, después de todo siempre has sido tú la que toma tus propias decisiones…  
__Ya han pasado dos años y está lloviendo como la primera vez que te vi… hoy quiero dejarte esta carta donde te doy las gracias por haberme ayudado y haberme entendido. Son las 3 de la tarde y está lloviendo como la primera vez… tal vez por eso me cueste tanto decirte adiós, pero sé que es necesario…  
__Siento que nos desgastamos como pastillas de jabón al estar entre las manos, tal vez… nunca brindamos lo mejor y es por eso que las cosas tomaron este rumbo.  
__Ya lo he pensado y nadie se ha muerto con el filo de un adiós… Lo quisiste así, pues bien, no puedo reprocharte nada, nunca lo haría, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta que no soy indispensable en tu vida, que es por demás el intentar recuperarte, ya es muy tarde para remediar esta situación y he decidido no quedarme aquí a esperar que llegues y vuelvas a verme con esa mirada llena de frialdad…  
__Sé que seguirás viviendo cuando me marche, verás que al poco tiempo te recuperarás e incluso tratarás de ser feliz, tanto como yo no pude hacerte…  
__Algún día sé que nos volveremos a ver, sólo espero que ese día no te arrepientas de todo esto, aunque si ese día llega no sé cómo voy a reaccionar…  
__¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?… hoy se cumplen dos años desde que te conocí y cambiaste mi mundo por completo, hoy era yo la que te tenía una sorpresa… pero la sorpresa me la diste tú a mí…_

_Adiós Haruka, sé que algún día podrás entenderme, y si no lo haces… nunca llegué conocerte realmente…_

_Con cariño… Mitchiru Kaiou _

_P.D. Tu regalo está en la fuente del jardín… espero te guste…_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Haruka sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama…

-Esto no puede ser cierto… no me importan los regalos… no me importa mi vida porque mi vida eres tú…te quiero a ti, sólo a ti…Mitchiru…- la rubia comenzó a llorar sola en esa habitación que tenía impregnado el olor de la más grande violinista de todos los tiempos…

Los gritos de dolor y desesperación podían escucharse, pero más bien, podían erizarle la piel a cuantas personas pudieran escucharle, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado parte de su ser, parte de su alma… Lo único que deseba era que la mujer que hasta ese día compartía todo con ella regresara y que nunca más se fuera de su lado. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberle dicho las palabras que había utilizado, quería recuperarla pero… ¿cómo?... ya todo estaba perdido…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la sala de aquella mansión, se escuchaba una bella melodía, alguien caminaba como si estuviera hechizado por las notas que se percibían en el aire, y el joven se percató que los sonidos venían de un arpa que estaba siendo manipulada por unas suaves y delicadas manos femeninas…

Se quedó hipnotizado al ver la cabellera rubia, el perfil tan delicado, la intención con las que tocaba cada cuerda y sin darse cuenta hizo un poco de ruido que la muchacha pudo percibir perfectamente deteniendo su interpretación…

-Rapsodia de amor… ese es el nombre de la pieza musical- Diamante fue quien rompió el silencio, haciendo que la chica se agachara y contemplara sus manos.

-Yo… no lo sabía, sólo la toqué… es como si mis manos actuaran por sí solas… aún no comprendo nada… ¿quién es usted? Y… ¿ésta casa de quién es?...- la chica se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar, Diamante se le acercó para tratar de calmarla, aunque algo lo paralizó…

_-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo¿cuándo me han importando los sentimientos, es igual que en aquella ocasión, como me sucedió con aquella chica… Serena-pensaba para sí al mismo tiempo que se hincaba frente a la joven._

-No llores más, te lo pido… por favor, cálmate, yo te puedo explicar las cosas, pero sólo si dejas de llorar- Diamante la tomó por las manos y la chica accedió y dejó de llorar, vio los ojos de Diamante y adentrándose en ellos se dejó caer en sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello, al instante, el general no supo qué hacer y por impulso la sujetó de las muñecas haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, la chica, extrañada, se levantó del lugar sin decir nada, viró hacia la puerta y detuvo su andar a media habitación.

-Yo… lo siento, no debí reaccionar así pero… es que me siento tan sola, no volverá a suceder…- al instante parecía que la chica se iba a desvanecer por lo que Diamante se acercó rápidamente a ella rodeándola por la espalda.

-Soy yo el que lo siente…-le susurró al oído, esas palabras inquietaron un poco a la joven, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando Diamante la hizo girar y mirarlo de frente.

-Te prometo que averiguaré todo, sabrás quién eres, y quien te haya hecho esto, lo pagará… por ahora yo te cuidaré, nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras… estés a mi lado…- Diamante la atrajo más hacia él, hasta ahora podía darse cuenta de la inigualable belleza que profesaba la chica. Era medianamente alta, de ojos azules tan claros como el firmamento del mediodía, sus facciones eran muy finas, sus cabellos eran tan sedosos y dorados como la cabellera de una diosa, y su figura estaba igualmente delineada como toda una diva…

-Muchas gracias, lamento haber bajado sola pero me era desconocido todo esto… cuando bajé las escaleras, entré en la primera puerta que vi, distinguí el arpa y solo la toqué… espero no te haya molestado- bajó su mirada un tanto avergonzada, pero el joven alzó su rostro hacia él con delicadeza y cautela…

-No tendría porqué, además siempre será un placer que me deleites con tu música, sólo pide lo que desees y lo tendrás… pero ahora debemos llamar al doctor para que te revise y me diga que estás bien… ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, subiré a mi cuarto…-las intenciones de la chica era zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Diamante pero no pudo.

-No te vayas, quédate un momento más, sólo un breve momento…- sin saber porqué, no podía dejarla ir, es como si ella misma le pidiera que la siguiera abrazando, sólo veía sus ojos una y otra vez perdiéndose en ellos, y después acercó su rostro a ella, la rubia sólo se estremecía, su cuerpo respondía, sus piernas temblaban y una sensación extraña la invadió totalmente.

-No te preocupes, estás conmigo…- a cada palabra que Diamante pronunciaba se apoderaba de ella una sensación nueva, y decidió quedarse con él, ahí solos y abrazados en esa habitación que cada vez se llenaba más de un nuevo sentimiento…

-Gracias…-dijo ella en un susurro

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó muy confundido, separándose un poco de ella…

-Gracias por tratarme así… por darme la maravillosa noticia de ser aceptada por alguien… como tú- Diamante le correspondió besándole la frente, mientras ella se aferraba más al cuello del chico, y el la abrazaba con más fuerza y cariño cada vez…

A escena que se podía ver realmente era conmovedora a no ser que un chico de cabellos largos y blancos que también vivía en esa casa también la estaba viendo incrédulo…

_-Si tan sólo pudiera estar en tu lugar en este momento Diamante… si tan sólo pudiera…- _Artemis comprendió que en ese momento debía irse, era mejor no mirar esa escena que le destrozaba el corazón… cómo había podido ser tan tonto, cómo podía haber idealizado a una diosa que no existía, lo mejor era llamar a Andrew para no interrumpirlos…

-Creo que debemos llamarte de algún modo¿no lo crees lindura?- Dijo Diamante aún acariciando su cabello.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras… Lilyet…-

-¿Lilyet, pero ¿por qué ese nombre?-

-Porque entre sueños pude escuchar que alguien me decía así… su voz era muy cálida…-

-Está bien, te dije que lo que pidieras se haría realidad, pues bienvenida a esta casa Lilyet… mi nombre es Diamante y soy el general del ejército de este condado; por ahora no estoy en la milicia así que podré estar contigo cuanto tiempo me necesites-

-¿Un soldado, pero eso es muy peligroso… no me gustaría que te pasara algo…- lo sujetó de la camisa negra que llevaba ese día, su rostro denotaba preocupación y angustia lo que le pareció muy divertido al chico y trató de tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes Lil… no me pasará nada…-

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

-Claro que sí… lo prometo-Diamante rodeó con sus manos su espalda y cerró sus ojos pidiendo que no acabara ese momento tan mágico que habían creado juntos.

-Buenas noches General- una voz interrumpió el momento y llamó la atención a los jóvenes que estaban en la estancia principal de la mansión.

-Buenas noches Andrew, pasa por favor, aquí está tu paciente yo iré a mi oficina mientras la examinas… espero que todo esté bien… nos veremos en un par de minutos, permiso- Diamante le guiñó el ojo a Lilyet y salió de la habitación.

-¿Y bien? dime… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien…-

Y así, el doctor comenzó a revisar a la chica rubia de ojos celestes que de ahora en adelante viviría en la mansión del General de las mil batallas…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Serena estaba encerrada en su habitación, viendo las estrellas de la noche y acariciando a Diana. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, gracias a los consejos que le había dado su madre al verla en el estado en el que había entrado a la casa, y también al delicioso pastel de fresas que Luna le había preparado con tanto amor, además de que todavía en su cabeza resonaba la hermosa noticia que su madre le había compartido esa mañana…

---Flash back---

_-¿Un secreto, pero ¿qué podría ser mamá, acaso… ¿pasa algo malo?- Serena pasaba de una tristeza a una preocupación en segundos…_

_-No, al contrario hija… es una de las noticias más bellas que puede recibir una mujer- al mismo tiempo se tocó el vientre y con la otra mano acarició el rostro de la chica._

_-¡Estoy embarazada!- las palabras que pronunció Serenity resonaron en su cabeza como un vaivén de emociones._

_-¿Un bebé, estás esperando otro hijo mamá, eso es… eso es… ¡magnífico!- se lanzó a sus brazos en señal de inmensa alegría, olvidando inmediatamente lo ocurrido en el jardín. No hizo otra cosa que no fuera abrazar y besar a su madre, y es que no había dicha más grande en el mundo que la llegada de un nuevo ser a la familia._

_Como ya era toda una dama, era responsabilidad de Serena procurar el debido descanso a su madre, prometió cuidar de ella y de su nuevo hermano…_

_-¿Y papá ya lo sabe?- dijo Serena paralizándose por unos segundos._

_-No, y quiero que me ayudes a prepararle una sorpresa…_

_Al caer la noche, llegó Kent con mucha hambre, como de costumbre (de ahí el hambre feroz de Serena), y entró directo al comedor, al no ver nadie buscó en otras habitaciones a su familia y pudo hallarlas en el recibidor. _

_Serenity había pasado todo el día platicándole a su hija sobre las travesuras que osaba hacer de niña: adoptar perros que pasaban por la reja trasera de la casa, meter gatos callejeros a su cuarto y darles a beber leche en la vajilla de porcelana, rayar las paredes de su casa para darles color, brincar sobre la cama de sus padres con los zapatos llenos de lodo, escarbar en los rosales para encontrar un tesoro, quitarse el vestido nuevo que papá le compraba para andar por toda la casa con los pantalones de su padre, etc. esa chiquilla era una verdadera calamidad pero también era la niña más amada del mundo._

_Cuando el hombre de familia apareció, las dos se sorprendieron y guardaron silencio de inmediato, Serena corrió a abrazar a su padre y él colocándole la mano en la barbilla pudo observar y notar los ojos irritados de su hija, volteó hacia Serenity y ella le explicó que sólo había sido un susto causado por un animal y le sugirió despreocuparse. _

_La joven tomó a su padre de las manos y agitándolas constantemente lo invitaba a sentarse en el comedor y asomándose (por un costado de la figura de su padre) vio a su madre levantándose del sillón y como un gesto de complicidad le guiñó el ojo. _

_Una vez en la mesa comenzaron a servir la cena, en esta ocasión Serena la comió completa, cosa que le extrañó muchísimo a Kent y pensó que tal vez algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que lo relacionó con alguna agradable impresión por parte de uno de los muchos invitados a su fiesta la noche anterior, pero hasta el momento no se imaginaba la maravillosa noticia que le aguardaba…_

_-Papá… ¿te he hecho feliz?- dijo Serena mientras veía los ojos de su padre quien se encontraba sentado a su lado izquierdo…_

_-Pero por supuesto que sí, tú y tu madre me han hecho el ser más feliz de este mundo-_

_-Pues si es así…debo decirte algo querido…seremos papás nuevamente…- al instante, Kent quedó mudo ante tal anuncio, luego de una breve pausa se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su esposa completamente feliz y extasiado, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que oía esa noticia, ordenó a la servidumbre que de ahora en adelante cuidaran mucho a su esposa y la obedecieran en todo, ellos bajaron la cabeza asentando lo dicho por el señor y le dieron sus bendiciones a la futura mamá…_

------------------------------------------

De un momento a otro bajó la mirada y sus párpados cubrían ahora esos brillantes ojos y es que había recordado lo sucedido con el chofer en la mañana, comenzó a sollozar y se sentía terriblemente mal…

-Perdóname por favor, te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, perdóname por lo de hoy…- Serena abrió sorpresivamente los ojos reconociendo aquella lejana voz, aunque sólo la había escuchado un par de ocasiones, era él, su joven chofer, supo inmediatamente que había vuelto a trepar al árbol, por la cercanía de la voz, pero esta vez había éxito, ahora estaba sentado en una de las ramas de aquél gran baobab, tomó vuelo y brincó en dirección al balcón, ella al ver sus intenciones se cubrió los ojos con las manos para no ver en que acabaría aquella locura, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada y el joven logró llegar a salvo al piso del mirador.

Ya en el balcón, pudo ver más cerca a la bella Serena y pudo cerciorarse que en realidad era una niña inocente y sencilla y no la malcriada y mimada que el había creído todo ese tiempo.

Divertido por el temor de la chica rubia, se acercó a la joven, la tomó de las manos y las alejó de su rostro.

–Ya puedes mirar, nada ha pasado, todo esta bien- le dijo con una cálida voz.

Serena pudo abrir los ojos y se alegró al ver al joven sano y salvo y no en pedacitos como ya lo había imaginado.

-Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí… creo que ya dijiste todo lo que deseabas en la mañana, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarte, ni siquiera pude defenderme… ¿crees que te voy a escuchar ahora, ya es muy tarde… lo mejor será que te vayas, no es adecuado que permanezcas aquí…- dijo Serena con gran determinación.

-Lo haría si tan sólo… tus ojos me dijeran lo mismo que tus palabras- cada vez el chico trataba de acercarse más a Serena y ella lo notaba, pero ya no había espacio para retroceder.

- ¿A quién crees que vas a engañar hablando de esa manera? No soy la niña tonta que todos los hombres piensan, no soy alguien que se deja llevar por las palabras, soy de las que se dejan llevar por algo más… algo como-

-los sentimientos y la emoción… sí lo sé, en eso nos parecemos… ¿no lo piensas así?- el joven se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, se recargó en el barandal, puso su mano derecha en su bolsillo y se le quedó viendo fijamente a la luna, fue hasta ese momento cuando Serena pudo verlo en todo su esplendor…

El chico tenía unos 20 años aproximadamente, era de tez clara y porte extremadamente elegante, sus ojos eran azules y en ellos se notaba una gran tristeza, sus cabellos negros se movían por acción de la brisa que empezaba a enfriar la noche, sus manos eran muy finas, claramente podía verse que tenía un cuerpo delgado pero al mismo tiempo muy bien marcado, la ropa que estaba usando sencillamente le quedaba a la medida.

-Yo no lo creo- Serena refunfuñó un poco y volteó despectivamente hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, nunca podríamos parecernos… tú eres tan hermosa y distinguida y yo… sólo soy un chofer y además de eso tu empleado. ¿Sabes? A veces cuando no perteneces al mundo de las ostentosidades es difícil creer que haya personas que te traten bien, personas que no te vean por encima del hombro como si fueras una insignificancia, pero también están aquellos que se llenan la boca al decir que ofrecen cuantiosas sumas de dinero a instituciones humanitarias, pero eso es una cruel mentira. A mí me tocó ver cómo los niños del sector pobre han muerto ante los ojos de los ricos hacendados de ese condado, cómo hay personas que roban un pan y son encarcelados mientras que los ricos usan sus influencias para zafarse de los "problemas" que tienen. Cuesta mucho creer que hay personas como ustedes… como tú- Serena quedó estupefacta ante aquellas palabras que aunque le dolieran en el alma, eran simplemente la verdad…

-Sé que he sido alguien que nació entre la abundancia, pero también sé que hay más personas buenas en este mundo, sólo es cuestión de creer- esta vez fue Serena la que se acercó al chico cautelosamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?... en verdad lamento haberte hablad de esa forma, sé que no debí, fui muy injusto… lo siento tanto…-

-No te preocupes, sólo fue un malentendido por parte de ambos, yo también suelo ser un poco imprudente en algunas ocasiones, no te preocupes, de verdad-

En ese instante giró para verla, estaba ahí, frente a él en esa pijama lila que la hacía ver tan hermosa y más con sus cabellos sueltos, la vista que tenía frente de sí, no podía ser mejor.

Antes de que otra cosa ocurriese, buscó entre su saco negro algo que tenía para ella, al verlo, lo miró con un poco de desconfianza pero erradicó esa sensación al ver con sorpresa que del saco del joven salió el libro que olvidara en el jardín luego del incidente de la mañana. Mirándola con dulzura, tomó su candorosa mano derecha y colocó allí la obra, hizo una reverencia y dando la media vuelta se dispuso a saltar nuevamente al árbol para irse.

-¡Tu nombre, aún no sé tu nombre- dijo Serena interrumpiendo su huída, él sonrió pícaramente y haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha dijo:

-Darien, mi nombre es Darien Chiba- dio de nuevo un paso hacia el barandal del balcón y la figura de aquél apuesto joven se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche dejando atrás a una chica que se aferraba a un libro cuyo título era… **_"Nunca podré olvidarte"._**

****

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

**_Hola a todas (os)!  
_****_ La gustadísima sección... La CoNeJiTa ReSpOnDe!  
_****_  
Aki estoy nuevamente entregando otro capítulo más de esta cada vez más linda historia! sé que akí les he hecho muy felices, pero también muy infelices... me partió el corazoncito lo que pasó con M&H pero no todo en esta vida es color de rosa... aún no decido qué hacer con esta relación... si dejarla así o que se reencuentren mmm pero algo se me ocurrirá... Yo creo que ya no cabe ninguna duda de quien es la chica que rescató Diamante vd, en lo personal me encantó esa escena, tuve que escuchar muchas canciones melositas para poner las mejores palabras posibles, espero que la intención se haya logrado... pero pobrecillo de Artemis! ahora quién podrá consolarlo! alguien se apunta? jajajajaja. Y qué me dice d la plática de las hermanitas? ay fue una ternurita, quise dar a notar que tienen una buena relación, se quieren pero son totalmente distintas, para ellas tengo preparado algo... así que estén pendientes y una de las mejores cosas que escribí... la noticia del hermanito de Sere! jajaja ah no vd? lo más importante fue la revelación del nombre del chico más lindo de todo este fic... DARIEN! así es mis estimadísimas lectoras! el bombón del chofer es dariencito pero OJO... jamás he dado por sentado que él va a ser el dueño del corazoncito d Sere eh¿qué quiero decir con esto? ah pues no se pueden perder los siguientes capis! (ay soné a comercial d televisón jajajaja) :P ahora damos paso a los agradecimientos y resolución de dudas..._**

**_JACKY: bueno, pues aquí tienes ya el nombre del guapo y sexi chofer d Serena... resultó ser Darien :). y sí tiene muchas dudas pero ahorita ya acalré dos, auqnue dejé otras más jajajajaja. Con respecto a la pregunta sobre el nombre, ya lo dejé un poco más claro, si no entendiste vuelve a leer el último párrafo he ahí el secreto..._**

**_SERETSUKIMOON: siii el colegio es muy hermoso, me inspiré en una pintura que hace unos meses vi en internet cuando buscaba una tarea (no recuerdo de qué) y digo WOU yo quisiera poder estudiar ahi! pero como no puedo T.T hice q Serenita lo hiciera por mí :). La temporalidad de la historia en exactamente el tiempo que mencionas... principios del siglo XX año exacto pues no tengo uno, siplemente me gusta esa época por sus características generales, talvez alguna q otra cosa no pertenezca al tiempo exacto pero trataré de apegarme lo más posible. Aqui trato de explicar el porqué mi bombón de chocolate se comportó así al principio, no seas tan dura con él chica... si Serenita lo entendió... tambien tú puedes vd? O.O_**

**_CRIZ: ya revelé a la chica dormilona... y si chillaste en el capi anterior... este no se quedó atrás jajajaja seguiré esperando tus reviews pollo en salsa roja! jajajajaja_**

**_MARIN: Así es, los dos chicos ya quedaron descartados pero alégrate ya que al fin (después de 5 capítulos) dije la identidad de nuestro amado chofer. Me da mucho gusto que cada vez te vaya interesando más mi historia.. de eso se trata y creeme q cada vez q me llega un review me pongo muy feliz y eso me inspira para seguir adelante :)._**

**_ANGIE: gracias por tus comentarios por sobre cómo escribo me agrada que te guste, creéme que hago lo posible por cuidar la redacción y si algo sle mal por ahi es pq a veces soy muy descuidada jajaja (por eso me regaña mi asesora). y ahora tu corazón no se romperá porque resltó ser nada más que nuestro adorado ENDYMION! bueno, en su version terrestre pero es lo mismo jajaja._**

**_En esta ocasión hay dos agradecimientos megaespeciales! (no hago menos a los demás a todos los kiero mucho mucho)_**

ROSITA!- amiguita gracias por aguantar mis locuras, por intercambiar imágenes lindísimas, por querer a MIAU (aunq no lo conozcas hahaha) enf in gracias por este apoyo que me has brindado en tan pokitos días, eres una personita muy linda y muy agradable, espero que sigamos en contacto mucho tiempo más. Ojalá te haya gustado lo que te prometí... ya luego me dices si te gustó o no, vale?

**_WALU! mi nueva lectora y mi vieja amiga, cómplice, hermana, socia (ah no eso no jajaja). Gracias por todo tu apoyo niña bonita! ojalá que cuando leas este agradecimiento (q pensabas q no iba a poner) se te ilumine la carita tan linda q tienes :) TQMMM amiguita! nos vemos el lunes para dar clases jajajaja._**

Ahora adelanto las noticias del próximo capi!

**_1.- Raye llega al lugar donde le había señalado a Nicholas... ¿donde es?  
2.- Serena está muy emocionada y va a comprar los uniformes con Setsuna y... Darien  
3.- Lilyet ve por primera vez a Artemis_**

**_y algunas otras sorpresas más... nos veremos en el próximo capi! atte: La CoNeJa _**


	8. ¿A dónde vamos?

**Capítulo 7**

**--- ¿A DÓNDE VAMOS? ---**

-Señorita Raye ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- el chofer de la chica de cabellos oscuros la notaba un poco ausente desde que habían ido a esa enorme mansión por la tarde.

-Sí Nicholas, no te preocupes… estaré bien- después de mirar a su chofer y con tal de no preocuparlo demasiado, le sonrió un poco, y cuando vio que se quedó satisfecho volvió por la ventana sin focalizar un punto en especial.

¡Cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo! Ya no era aquella niña llena de algarabía y dicha, todos los días oraba por la paz de su corazón y de su alma. Cada segundo anhelaba la compañía de alguien a quien pudiera llamar realmente amigo. En la escuela era una chica muy popular, todas las chicas del colegio admiraban su temple y elegancia; los chicos, por su parte, la encontraban tremendamente hermosa cada vez que la veían en la clase de esgrima. Era la capitana del equipo y no había quien la superara en esa disciplina, pero aún en su corazón faltaba una chispa diferente, faltaba una alegría en especial… se sentía cada vez más vacía y si eso continuaba así no iba a poder soportarlo por más tiempo.

De pronto, mientras veía por la ventana de su automóvil, una humilde casa, donde estaba un hombre de cabellos canosos llamó su atención. Era un abuelo que estaba sujetando a una niña de unos cuatro años entre sus manos mientras ella no podía parar de reír por la felicidad que le causaba el juego. La niña se escondía detrás de un árbol mientras el hombre fingía no saber dónde estaba para que después ella fuera a su encuentro y lo abrazara amorosamente.

Rey cerró sus ojos, se apretó fuertemente los labios y frunció el ceño como no queriendo recordar aquella escena, pero todo fue en vano…

------Flash Back------

_-Abuelo… te quiero abuelo- una niña de escasos cinco años de edad, ojos oscuros y una larga cabellera negra muy hermosa, abrazaba tiernamente a un hombre de edad adulta que estaba sentado en un enorme sillón, o al menos lo era para esa chiquilla…_

_-Yo también te adoro pequeña… ¿hoy vas a acompañarme a comer? Te prepararé lo que quieras ¿qué se te antoja?- aquél hombre era una persona muy dura e inflexible con todos a su alrededor, menos con la única persona capaz de derretirle el corazón, su nieta Raye Hino._

_-Mmm pues un Croustillant de manzanas… eso me gusta mucho abuelo- la niña realmente era un primor, era linda además de que llenaba la casa de un aire fresco cuando iba de visita. En esta ocasión, sus padres habían tenido que salir en un viaje de negocios, por lo que la pequeña se quedaría en la mansión del abuelo. Ambos padres, muy jóvenes por cierto, eran arqueólogos muy prestigiosos. En ese momento se encontraban viajando a Nubia; unas recientes investigaciones les habían revelado que las civilizaciones del Nilo no habían comenzado en Egipto como aseguraban la mayoría de los investigadores, sino en aquél sitio y si sus sospechas eran ciertas sería un descubrimiento que sin duda revolucionaria el mundo._

_-Vamos pequeña, debemos ir a la cocina, yo mismo te prepararé la comida- cargó a la niña lo que la hizo inmensamente feliz. Raye adoraba a sus padres, pero tenía una conexión más que especial con su abuelo, le encantaba todo de él: cómo la trataba, el cuidado que le procuraba, pero en especial el amor que en cada detalle le profesaba._

_-Veamos… primero debo cortar el pan… ¡ve a buscar el aderezo Raye!-_

_-Sí, ahora te los doy abuelito- raye visualizó el frasco encima de una mesa, tomó una silla para subirse y alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo tomó para bajarse, el frasco se le resbaló de las manos rompiéndose en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo._

_Raye comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, no sabía si por el susto o por la reacción que tendría su abuelo al notarlo, por su parte, el señor Hino al oír el ruido giró su cabeza y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba la pequeña._

_-Cariño ¿estás bien? déjame revisarte ¿Te has cortado?... Raye respóndeme- dijo en un tono más que suplicante, el llanto que tenía la niña lo asustaba demasiado y el sólo hecho de pensar que algo le pudiese pasar lo volvía loco._

_-No… yo… perdón… abuelito- poco a poco el llanto cesaba y sólo quedaban sollozos._

_-No te disculpes, soy yo el que fue un tonto, no me di cuenta que aún eres muy pequeña, no debí pedirte que lo trajeras- y abrazó a su nieta –Raye… te prometo que no volverás a llorar así… no mientras yo viva ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Sí- y la niña sonrió ampliamente mientras su abuelo la cargaba para terminar de hacer la comida._

-------------------------------------------------------

-Mentiste abuelo… dijiste que no volvería a llorar pero… no cumpliste tu promesa…- por las mejillas de Raye resbalaban lágrimas de infinita tristeza y soledad.

Nícholas observó a la joven desde el retrovisor y prefirió seguir conduciendo hacia el colegio, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar ese día, lo mejor era dejar que calmara un poco su pena ahí, en silencio, él sólo quería limitarse a callar, como siempre lo había hecho desde dos años atrás, cuando fue contratado por el colegio para ser el chofer de la única interna que vivía en aquella enorme institución.

-_Aún recuerdo el primer día que la vi, se veía tan segura de sí misma, al primer momento sentí una gran atracción, no sé qué es lo que tiene pero… es como si no pudiera alejarme de ella, lo mejor será intentar calmarla…-_ al mismo tiempo que pensaba giró el volante y cambió de dirección, acto que Raye no notó sino hasta unos cuantos minutos después, cuando el paisaje iba tornándose un poco más abundante en cuanto a la vegetación, los prados del sendero a la institución se disiparon abriendo paso a árboles de gran tamaño, al parecer iban adentrándose a un bosque de fácil acceso (_**N.A.** si no, no podrían pasar con el cochecito_).

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nícholas? Este no es el camino al colegio…. ¿a dónde vamos?- el chico no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió un poco y siguió conduciendo adentrándose cada vez más en aquél paisaje nocturno.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En una pequeña cabaña, alguien trataba de recordar una receta que hacía años no cocinaba, quería volver a sentir aquél sazón por unos solos instantes, volver a probar aquel dulce sabor que sólo la mujer que más amaba y odiaba le había hecho probar. Por un instante su mente se nubló y empezó a sonreír un poco, casi nadie le había visto de esa forma.

Darien Chiba era un hombre que siempre se mostraba indiferente y poseía un temple de acero, parecía que nada ni nadie le importaba, tal vez producto de un oscuro pasado, quizás un amor tormentoso o simplemente los designios de la vida, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de su frío comportamiento, pero al mismo tiempo, nadie en ese casa lo juzgaba, su trabajo era bien desempeñado y eso era lo que importaba.

-Ni yo mismo me lo creo, hoy ya fueron demasiadas sorpresas… si él me viera diría inmediatamente que estoy loco. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo he vuelto a ver, recuerdo que me enseñó todo lo que sé, si no fuera por él… no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Creo que… estoy algo cansado, lo mejor será comer esto rápido para irme a descansar, mañana llevaré a esa chica de compras y si no me equivoco, será un largo día…- una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar la imagen de Serena asustada por pensar que él se caería del árbol y, al mismo tiempo, se sentaba a degustar una cena que él mismo se había preparado con los modestos ingredientes que había comprado aquella tarde cuando fue a la ciudad a buscar a su patrón.

Una vez satisfecho, se fue a sus aposentos, se desvistió dejando, a las saetas lunares, ver su fornido cuerpo, se arropó con las cobijas y fijando de nuevo su mirada en la mansión Tsukino fue cerrando sus ojos celestes hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Me alegro que ya no estés triste… quisiera que vieras algo Lilyet… ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?- dijo Diamante invitándola a salir un breve momento de la casa.

-Sí por supuesto, pero… ¿a dónde iríamos? Porque no sé… tengo miedo de salir… no conozco nada ni a nadie…- la chica se notaba un poco aturdida, el sólo hecho de o conocer su pasado era un dolor indescriptible, sabía que debía temerle a alguien pero… ¿a quién?

-Ya te lo dije una vez… mientras estés conmigo nada puede pasarte. ¿Entonces vienes?- diamante extendió su mano e señal de invitación, la chica parpadeó unos segundos, pero lo siguió.

-Sí, iré contigo- los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la sala, donde le pidió a Lilyet que se sentara en el sillón mientras él iba a dejar claros unos asuntos en el escritorio de su despacho.

Cuando la chica rubia se sentó, miró con mayor detenimiento aquella hermosa y fina estancia. Las cortinas eran de seda en olor verde, haciendo un divino contraste con las paredes color beige que adornaban cada rincón que aquella casa, los muebles eran de color verde pero con algunos diseños de madera que daban un toque elegante y prestigioso a la mansión. El arpa seguía ahí, pero en esta ocasión la chica notó algo extraño que no había estado ahí el día anterior, o al menos no lo había notado. Al parecer una fina flauta Böhm estaba arriba de la chimenea de la casa y la chica se dirigió a ella, la tomó y como por arte de magia empezó a tocar…

La música legó a los oídos del chico más joven de la casa, quien inmediatamente supo de dónde provenía el sonido, se dirigió a la sala y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Lilyet ataviada con un vestido negro muy ajustado, peinada con una coleta alta tapando sus ojos con el fleco y su cabello estaba sujetado con una hermosa cinta en color negro brilloso, además estaba ataviada con un brazalete negro así como una gargantilla del mismo color, la mujer se veía exquisitamente hermosa, tanto que Artemis no logró controlar su emoción y se sonrojó muchísimo, tanto, que sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su respiración fue más agitada cada vez acompañándose de los latidos de su corazón.

-Es… hermosa…- dijo casi en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero apenas suficiente para que la chica lo escuchara y se asustara.

-Lo siento Diamante, es que yo…- al voltearse no pudo terminar de decir la disculpa que estaba planeando¿quién era el chico que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos?

-To… tocas muy bien la flauta, a pesar de ser una de las más extrañas no todos la conocen, por cierto, la melodía es hermosa… la conozco muy bien, "The Phantom of the Opera" es una de mis piezas favoritas- Artemis no podía dejar de hablar, era uno de esos chicos nerviosos y cómo no estarlo frente a semejante mujer.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pues la verdad no lo sabía, sólo la ví y es como si me hubiera llamado. A todo esto… ¿quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Artemis y vivo en esta casa, y tú eres…-

-¡Lilyet debemos darnos prisa! Querida hay que llegar temprano no querrás que la sorpresa se extienda por más tiempo- Diamante gritaba alegremente, pero Artemis palideció al escuchar ese nombre… él nombre que él le había asignado mientras ella dormía… ¿coincidencia? tal vez…

-¿Lilyet?...¿te llamas… Lilyet?- Artemis no podía evitar la cara de asombro, mientras la rubia lo veía fijamente, notando su estado de estupefacción.

-¿Estás bien?... Bueno lo que pasa es que no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre… cuando estaba inconsciente, sentí un calidez abrigadora y creí escuchar que me hablaban y llamaban así, ahora que desperté supongo que era Diamante cuando me cuidaba- la chica lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente, mientras Artemis poco a poco recuperaba el aliento no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

-¿Entonces escuchabas todo? Es decir… mientras dormías ¿podías oír a los que te hablaban?- los ojos del chico parecían salir de sus cuencas, no podían quedarse quietos era como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí, algo así, pero siempre escuchaba la misma voz… me trataba con inmenso amor… pero tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación o algún producto del estado en el que estaba. Bueno, debo irme Artemis, Diamante debe estar esperándome, nos veremos después ¿cierto?- la chica salió de la casa no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al joven, quién sólo veía la fugaz silueta de Lilyet acercándosele y rozando su piel, después ella se dio la vuelta para salir apresuradamente al coche, por su lado, Artemis se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo las rejas se abrían para dejar salir al automóvil de la mansión…

-No fue un sueño… yo estuve ahí… yo cuidé de ti… fui yo quien te hablaba Lilyet… fui yo- y se quedó ahí parado en aquella ventana y junto a él reposaban los dos instrumentos tocados por aquella misteriosa chica que sin saberlo iba adentrándose cada vez más en el corazón de Artemis.

… en el auto…

-¿Qué hacías con Artemis? Al salir lo noté un poco sorprendido por tu presencia-

-Diamante… ¿quién es artemis?... quiero decir… ¿qué relación les une? Porque no es normal que dos hombres vivan solos en una misma casa- Lilyet se ruborizó al pensar un poco mal de aquella 'relación'.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡pero qué cosas se te ocurren preciosa! Artemis y yo somos primos, hijos de dos hermanas gemelas, es por eso que nos parecemos… ¿no lo habías notado? Muchos piensan que somos hermanos y es cómo si lo fuéramos, lo quiero mucho y no soportaría que le pasara nada, es por eso que a veces lo protejo mucho, es mi hermanito menor- Lilyet notó una expresión diferente en el rostro del general, se mostraba tan relajado, sonreía sin ningún pudor, era como si al fin pudiera ser él mismo.

-Bueno… yo… lo lamento muchísimo… fue muy imprudente de mi parte… en verdad discúlpame- se sentía realmente avergonzada por haber pensado cosas que no eran.

-No te preocupes por nada, es normal que a primera vista se piense mal, yo lo pensaría, créeme- el general quería, de alguna forma, hacerla sentir bien, lo último que quería era entristecerla ese día tan especial.

-Por cierto… ¿a dónde vamos? No me has querido decir… quisiera saberlo-

-Vamos de compras… no llevarás esta ropa para siempre ¿verdad? Fue un milagro que tuviera este vestido en mi alcoba-

-Es verdad… ¿de quién era? o debo preguntar… ¿para quién era? porque estaba dentro de una caja de regalo y no creo que lo hayas envuelto para mí… ¿era para alguien más?- ante las palabras de la chica, el nerviosismo se apoderó del cuerpo del hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. Su pasado de pronto regresaba… era verdad… aquél vestido ya tenía una dueña, pero debido al curso de la vida todo había acabado el mismo día que lo compró…

-Yo… la dueña… no… nunca se lo di…- imágenes venían a la mente de Diamante y lo que se podía ver en sus ojos era ¿dolor? Sí, estaba cegado por el dolor, y una lágrima se le escapó sin percatarse.

-Lo siento… no debí preguntar no sé lo que hoy me pasa, parece que estoy empeñada en lastimarte con mis comentarios, lo lamento tanto- Lilyet se apartó un poco del cuerpo de su acompañante y él no se percataba de nada, no había recordado lo mal que estaba, pensó que aquella cicatriz del pasado ya había sanado, pero era duro darse cuenta que aún la tenía presente.

-¿Eh?... no, tú no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan… a veces el destino juega mal los peones, pero todo es válido si se consigue llegar al rey… o en este caso… a la reina- las palabras de diamante estremecieron a Lilyet¿podía tener más suerte? Ser cortejada por un hombre apuesto y rico no cualquiera… pero aún había ese misterio… ese mal sabor de boca que no la dejaba continuar disfrutando de todo lo que crecía y se desenvolvía a su alrededor…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Antes de que Luna entrara a la alcoba de Serena, ella ya estaba arreglándose para salir. En esta ocasión la ropa que había escogido era un lindo vestido en color blanco con algunas aplicaciones de rosas rojas que adornaban divinamente cada rincón de su lindo cuerpo, el vestido era un poco escotado por lo que cualquiera podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que era una muchacha muy hermosa y coqueta al mismo tiempo. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla en color negro con tres pequeñas rosas bordabas en lentejuela clara, en esta ocasión sus pendientes eran largos y blancos; se veía sencillamente encantadora.

-Buenos días Se…- Luna no pudo terminar su frase, estaba tremendamente sorprendida de verla despierta tan temprano, si algo sabía, es que a esa niña lo que más trabajo le costaba en la vida era levantarse por sí sola y verla así era una maravilla.

-¡Hola Luna! Hoy es un día maravilloso, hoy voy de compras con Setsuna, por eso me levanté temprano, te traeré algo… ¿qué quieres?-

-Serena veo que estás de muy buen humor, es lindo verte siempre sonriendo y… no deseo nada, ya sabes que no es necesario que me compres algo cada vez que sales, sólo con que regreses a salvo me basta- Luna dejó el desayuno en la mesa de siempre, y ayudó a Serena a terminar de arreglarse para la ocasión.

-Luna… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la rubia volteó para ver directamente a su amiga y la chica de cabellos largos se sentó en la cama.

-Claro que sí… ¿qué pasa?... desde ayer te he notado un poco extraña-

-¿Qué harías si alguien que no conoces te dice cosas no adecuadas y después te pide disculpas?...- Serena estaba intrigada, era cierto que en la noche había disculpado al guapo chofer que tenía asignado, pero no había podido dormir muy bien por las ideas que revoloteaban en su mente.

-Pues primero me fijaría en sus ojos…-

-¿En sus ojos?... pero no comprendo el porqué…-

-Pues porque si le miras a los ojos sabrás si está siendo sincero contigo, he escuchado que cuando le miras los ojos a una persona sabes si miente o si está siendo sincero, pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-No… sólo ideas locas que se me vinieron de pronto, no me hagas mucho caso- Serena trató de desviar la conversación pero Luna colocó sus manos sobre las de su amiga.

-Sé que estás mintiendo, me lo están diciendo esos ojos… ¿algo pasó anoche cierto?... sólo quiero decirte que veas con quiénes te relacionas, ten mucho cuidado con lo que decidas y hagas Serena, confío plenamente en ti, pero muchas veces debes tener nuestras distancias con los demás antes de juzgarlos, piensa bien antes de actuar… por favor- Luna se levantó de la cama y se alejó de la habitación dejando atrás a una muy confundida Serena, si de por sí ya lo estaba, ahora en su mente aumentaban cada vez más las interrogantes, pero su corazón latía igual que antes…

La chica se siguió arreglando, tomó sus finas zapatillas negras que la hacían lucir más distinguida que antes y después de volver a verse en el espejo decidió bajar, nadie podría quitarle la alegría de ir de compras pero en especial de ver nuevamente a Darien.

-Buenos días princesa…- la voz varonil de Kent llamó la atención de Serena quien bajaba las largas escaleras de la residencia.

-Buenos días padre¿hoy no irás a trabajar?-

-No, lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien y decidí descansar hoy, además con tantas emociones no quiero separarme de tu madre ni un segundo, creo que parezco primerizo- el comentario aturdió un poco a Serena, la noticia le había caído bien pero si llegaba el bebé… ¿ella dónde quedaría?

-Tú no te preocupes Serena, eres la niña de mis ojos, mi adoración y jamás podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti hija- al parecer Kent había leído el pensamiento de la chica y siguió tranquilizándola un poco.

–El día que te presenté ante todos fue el día en que me sentí el padre más orgulloso, Serena nunca imaginé tener una hija tan bella y hermosa por dentro y por fuera como tú, eres mi pequeña y siempre lo serás pero ya eres toda una mujer, una de las dos a las que más amo en el mundo- Serena corrió a abrazar a su padre con mucha emoción, si algo recordaba era que siempre había estado a su lado, en los tropiezos, enfermedades, travesuras, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, a pesar del trabajo excesivo que en ocasiones tenía, a pesar de los documentos que ella osaba ensuciarle con tinta al juguetear, nunca la había regañado, siempre procuraba llamarle la atención pero con el más tierno amor que le profesaba y es que esa niña, ahora toda una mujer, era su vida entera.

-Gracias papá, gracias por todos esos cuidados y mimos y en especial agradezco el tenerte como papá, te amo mucho- y así se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes, aunque la escena fue interrumpida debido a la llegada de Setsuna.

-Buenos días Kent… Serena… ¿tú levantada tan temprano?- lo que los ojos de la recién llegada no podían dejar de ver era el hecho innegable de la presencia de la chica que más le costaba levantarse temprano a esa hora de la mañana.

-Sí… creo que la emoción me ganó y no pude dormir muy bien anoche… fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo día y por eso sigo en ese trance-

-Ay Serena, por cierto Kent, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar ¿podemos ir a tu despacho? Debe ser en persona- Setsuna se notaba algo cortante en su petición, al parecer algo no andaba muy bien.

-Claro que sí, pasa por aquí ya sabes el camino, Serena espérala en el recibidor, lo más seguro es que ahí esté tu madre ve a conversar un rato en lo que yo arreglo este asunto con Setsuna, anda hija-

Serena fue a donde su padre le había indicado pero le parecía sumamente extraña la seriedad con la que habló su maestra de piano… ¿qué era aquello tan importante que debía ser hablado en privado? Sin duda algo andaba mal, de algún modo tenía un mal presentimiento, una extraña sensación invadía su pecho poco a poco ¿qué era eso? Pero sin imaginarlo lo sabría muy pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginaba…

… en unos cuantos minutos…

-¿Estás lista Serena? Ahora si podemos irnos a la ciudad, debemos apresurarnos a comprarte los uniformes que utilizarás en tu nueva escuela-

-Sí Setsuna ahora voy, sólo deja despedirme de mamá y de Diana-

-¿Diana? Serena, la pequeña gatita no podrá acompañarte al colegio, son las reglas, me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí, así que es mejor que en estas tres semanas vayas haciendo algo para que no sienta mucho tu ausencia.

-Sí… lo sé pero Diana es lo más lindo y hermoso que tengo, me la regaló Mitchiru por motivo de mi cumpleaños, siempre me adelanta mi regalo y esta vez fue mi adoración, me va a ser muy difícil separarme de los que más quiero, pero sé que podré hacerlo, además sé que la mimarán mucho- la chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y así las dos mujeres salieron al estacionamiento para abordar el automóvil.

-Buenos días señoritas Setsuna y Serena- Darien abrió la puerta para que ambas abordaran el auto.

Serena no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir el contacto de la mano de Darien extendiéndose ante ella para ayudarle a entrar al vehículo, cada roce, cada olor que de él se desprendía la ponía nerviosa. Cuando el joven subió al asiento correspondiente, Setsuna le dio el rumbo y emprendieron la marcha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Aquí es, gracias Darien- Serena no entendía nada ¿por qué no estaban en una tienda y estaban frente a un edificio de abogados? Serena sabía que Tomoe, el cuñado de Setsuna, trabajaba como el prestigioso dueño de un bufete de abogados y ahora que estaba enfermo, lo más seguro es que ella vigilara los negocios.

-Darien, por favor diríjanse a la boutique 'Apparaître', en un momento más los alcanzo, compra lo elemental Serena, además dile a la señorita que vas a comprar los uniformes del colegio, ellos te asignarán un sastre especial que los confeccionará de acuerdo a tus medidas- Setsuna bajó del auto y por un momento hubo un breve silencio, hasta que uno de los dos lo rompió.

-¿En verdad desea ir tan rápido a ver sus uniformes o tendrá tiempo para ir a comprar un helado? Sé de muy buena fuente que a usted le encantan las chispas de avellana con el helado de chocolate.

Serena quedó impávida… ¿cómo aquél hombre sabía tanto de ella y en realidad no lo conocía?

-No se preocupe, no la raptaré ni nada malo, sólo quiero compensarle y seguir ofreciendo mis disculpas por lo tonto que fue antes, por favor, permítame alegrarle el día, o al menos, darle un pequeño gusto al alcance de mis posibilidades…- estas palabras hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Serena… no podía negarse ante aquella petición, Luna le había dicho que debía aprender a fijarse si la gente mentía o no y está vez parecía ser sincero.

-No, no tengo ningún problema en ir, además… hace tiempo que no como ese helado- Darien sonrió divertido y se dirigió a una heladería cercana, bajó por los helados y justo cuando iba a dárselo a Serena ella ya había bajado del auto.

-Pero señorita… ¿qué hace en la calle, debemos ir a la tienda departamental, suba por favor-

-Pero si fuiste tú quien dijo que no tenía prisa, anda vamos a aquél parque que está allá- Serena señaló un parque lleno de vegetación al que cuando Darien lo miró le causó una gran impresión…

-Yo… preferiría no ir a ese parque… he oído que es muy peligroso y no desearía que nada malo le pasara, me lo recriminaría toda la vida, lo mejor será comerlos en el camino a la boutique, suba señorita por favor- el joven le abrió la puerta a Serena, quien se subió al coche no sin antes detenerse un poco en la puerta para mirar los ojos del chico fijamente y hundirse en el asiento dejando que el chico manejara rumbo a la tienda.

Cuando llegaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena tomó las manos del chico antes de bajar completamente a la calle, al momento en que él le ayudaba a bajar del vehículo…

-Sé que no dijiste la verdad Darien y también sé que algo estás escondiendo, aún no sé que es pero me atrevo a decir que estás sufriendo mucho… lo sé lo veo en tus ojos, alguien me dijo esta mañana que los ojos nos delatan el corazón de una persona y sé que tu corazón está triste… los fantasmas de tu pasado no te dejan vivir tranquilo pero si me lo permites… puedo ser tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí… de verdad- Darien no sabía qué decir, era verdad cada palabra que le decía la chica, estaba triste, se sentía como un pequeño a pesar de expresar una gran seguridad a los demás, Darien Chiba era sólo una imagen, él era algo más que eso, algo más que un chofer, su pasado no era nada fácil… había aprendido a sobrellevarlo más no a superarlo.

-Gracias señorita, sé que puedo confiar en usted pero es… necesito algo de tiempo, mis ideas… son demasiadas cosas, tal vez muy pronto podamos conversar más abiertamente, lo lamento por ahora no puedo…- Serena le sonrió y el chico le correspondió, algo estaba iniciando entre ellos dos, una amistad que el tiempo se encargaría de poner a prueba y que sólo el destino sabría si iban a salir bien librados de ello.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la noche………………………………………..

-¡Papá, mamá ya regresé! Ya me tomaron las medidas ¡estoy más que contenta¡Luna te traje algo¡… ¡Diana te compré un collar nuevo!- Serena entró hecha un huracán de energía estaba muy contenta, las cosas le habían salido bien en el día y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Nada en ese momento podría opacar su felicidad.

Todos salieron al encuentro al escuchar tanta algarabía y Serena mostraba orgullosa las ropas que había comprado con ayuda de Darien y Setsuna, Kent la miraba orgulloso y al poco rato la chica subió a su habitación a dejar todas aquellas cajas que traía.

-Darien… ¿podemos hablar un segundo en mi despacho?- Kent se notaba algo frío, era extraño que se comportara así…

-Claro que sí señor, con permiso señora Tsukino- después de hacer la reverencia debida, alcanzó al señor Tsukino y se encerraron en aquella habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lo que voy a pedirte es muy delicado Darien, has sido un leal chofer y estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo qué señor Kent…- Darien estaba extrañado, presentía algo y no deseaba que su vaticinio fuera realidad; sin embargo su patrón continuó…

-ME TEMO QUE DEBO DESISTIR DE TUS SERVICIOS COMO CHOFER DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO, DARIEN CHIBA-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-------------------La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe----------------------**

**Hola amiguis!!!!**

**Bien creo q ahora muchas d uds me querrán matar, asesinar, golpear, atropellar jajajaja pero les recomiendo q no lohagan pq si no ¿kien termina la historia? jijiji mejor esperen a ver qué pasa con este rumbo que le daré a la trama. ¿Uqé onda con raye? a donde la llevó Nicholas???? uy eso me huele a algo sospechoso jajaja ya losabrán en el proximo capi... y q onda con Artemis!! ay lo he hecho sufrir mucho pero ya verán que tendrá recompensa ¿alguien se apunta? pq yo si :) aunque mejor soy fiel a darien y yo lo contrato d chofer, amo de llaves, etc. (jajajaja se q muchas tambien le van a dar propuestas d trabajo cho lo sé n.n) en fin pasemos a comentarios...**

**SERENITA TSUKINITO!!! gracias por perdonar a mi bombón aunque creo q ahora al q no vas a perdonar es a Kent jajaja pero ya verás que fue por algo. ahí hubo algo. Y sobre lo que me dices d la carta pues efectivamente estas en el correcto. mira loq ue pasa es q suelo escribir mientras escucho canciones tipo cortavenas jajajaja y d ahi me nspiro (creo q por eso ando medio trágica a veces) y esa es una de mis canciones favoritas pq demuestra mucho sufrimiento, entonces quise que se reflejara así y esa frase me pareció genial!! tambien utilicé otras de "No soy el aire" de benjamín (muy buena canción debo decir) si puedes escucharla seria fantastic!! así sabrás de qué partes te hablo. :) y decir que se reencuentran pues aun no se... tal vez pero sería muuuuuuuuuuuuucho después. por ahora seguirán sufriendo un pokito jejejeje.**

**MARIN: pues Sere si asiste al colegio, en eso no habrá cambios de planes, sólo algunas reglas que estableceré en el seig capitulo pq serena llega a la escuela, ve los adelantos más abajo y sabrás de qué hablo. y del romance pues ya ves que akí establezco que Darien se nos va (T.T) así que talvez si... tal vez no... sólo esta cabecita loka lo sabe jejejeje ;). **

**ANGITA: sip era nuestro Darien!!! (yo si lo comparto chicas no os preocupéis) y me alegra el haberte hecho feliz aunq creo q no duro mucho la felicidad jejejeje :P. Y sí, en esta ocasión puse a artemis de rival d diamond :) pero si te fijas... hay alguien más!!!! otra chica!!! ay q emoción jejeje (me emociono solita sino soy yo... tons kien?? jajajajaja) y poco a poco se va aclarando el misterio pero al mismo tiempo establezco más juajuajua.**

**CRIZ: ehm chiko mio... pollo sin sazón... atole sin masa...ensalada sin aderezo... qué puedo decirte!! sé que te encantó e final (me lo dijiste en independencia, en el Veneciano, en el taxi, en el zócalo, en el colegio) y agradezco el q te guste mi trabajo pimpollo!!! y artemis si tendrá galana no os preocupéis, y será quien menos imagines!!! jejejeje.**

**ROSITA: espero q hayas leido ese capi y que te haya gustado, en el otro sé que muchas cosas se te hicieron muy sorpresivas e incluso novedosas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad :), en esta ocasión no metí a tus hermanitas favoritas pero les tengo preparado alo en el proximo capi, hablando de el les adelantaré un poco...**

**ADELANTOS capi 8 (ala ya son muchos ni yo lo creo jejejeje)**

**1.- Pasan tres semanas  
2.- Veremos qué pasó con Haru  
3.- Serena se despide de su familia  
4.- Sabremos a dónde fue Raye con Nícholas  
5.- Primer día en la nueva escuela :)**

y otras sorpresitas... nos vemos en el sig capi... 

** ATTE: La CoNeJa EsPaCiAl :D **


	9. Tres semanas

**Capítulo 8**

---Tres semanas ---

"_Hoy se cumplen tres semanas de haberte encontrado y de haber conocido el significado del amor. Cada día que pasa recuerdo el deseo que tenía de encontrar a alguien como tú, aún vienen a mi mente aquellos ojos húmedos que tanta debilidad me provocaron el día que los conocí… te recuerdo ahí, en aquél barandal, parecía como si la vida se te iba en cada una de las lágrimas que vertías, pero si hubieras desaparecido… ¿qué sería de mi en este momento?_

_Ese día tuve la dicha de abrazarte por primera vez… ¿sabías que sólo contigo me atreví a hacer eso? y ahora no me arrepiento, ni lo haré nunca._

_Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y el encuentro fortuito que más le agradezco al destino, el cual, es el encargado de unir a las personas y sé que en mi camino estabas desde el principio, sólo era cuestión de tiempo el encontrarnos, para vernos… para enamorarnos…_

_Sí, lo digo, acepto y grito¡te amo!. Tal vez no creas estas palabras, sé que puede ser difícil el comprender todos estos cambios tan repentinos pero sé que entenderás que en estas cosas no hay tiempo ni espacio y estoy convencido de que me corresponderás…_

_Te espero en la fuente del parque donde estuvimos platicando pro vez primera…_

_Ahí estaré a la medianoche…"_

-Lita ¿ya estás lista para…?- Amy entró a la habitación de su hermana sorprendiéndola mucho.

La chica de cabellos castaño guardaba presurosamente la carta que momentos antes estuviera leyendo. En ocasiones, cuando la melancolía le ganaba, abría el cofre de sus recuerdos donde guardaba aquellos escritos en los que su antiguo novio le profesaba su amor.

Había muchos sobres, unos más antiguos que otros pero también había unos más húmedos que, al verlos, se podía concluir fácilmente que alguien había llorado sobre ellos y esa era la innegable verdad.

-¿Qué hacías Lita?

-nada, yo… guardaba unas cosas- mintió tontamente dejando notar su nerviosismo y, al ver el pequeño arcón sobre la cama, Amy entendió todo.

-Lita, debemos llevar sólo lo indispensable… la casa se queda en buenas manos, no hay nadie mejor que **Hanna** para que la cuide.

-Sí lo sé, sólo que a veces me cuesta un poco de trabajo… lo mejor será dejar esto aquí, sé que debo deshacerme de ellas, pero aún… no puedo… no soy tan fuerte-

-No te tortures, el olvido llega más pronto de lo que imaginamos, verás que ahora que estés más ocupada no habrá tiempo para mirar al pasado… debes seguir adelante- Lita miró los ojos de Amy… ¿era alegría lo que se reflejaba en ellos? Se veía radiante, aún no sabía la sorpresa de la que días antes hablara su hermana menor y eso le intrigaba un poco…

-Amy… ¿qué te traes entre manos? No me has querido aclarar mucho sobre lo del otro día… ¿algo me ocultas, cierto?

-Lo único que puedo pedirte es paciencia… ojalá te alegre tanto como a mí cuando lo sepas. Te dejo para que sigas empacando, sólo quedan una horas antes de partir. Te avisaré cuando ya sea hora- Amy salió de la habitación de Lita y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, por un momento titubeó, pero puso su mano en la perilla, la giró y entró…

La habitación estaba intacta desde su partida: los muebles, la cama, el espejo, las ropas, todo estaba cuidadosamente aseado como si permanecieran ahí…

-Papá… mamá… yo… yo… los extraño- Amy rompió en llanto y se quebró al ver una foto de sus padres con Lita de unos tres años y ella siendo apenas un bebé.

Hacía mucho que no entraba ahí, antes pensaba que si lo hacía tal vez ellos estarían ahí para abrazarla y decirle que todo había sido un error, que ellos estaban vivos y que todo era parte de un horrible sueño, pero hay verdades que por muy difíciles que sean no pueden borrase y esa era una de ellas.

Permaneció un rato ahí, se sentó en la cama y se miró en el espejo.

-¡Cómo pides que ella olvide sus fantasmas y su dolor si tú no lo haces! Amy… ¿aún no puedes superar esto verdad? Pareces una niña, pero no hay tiempo para esto… tenemos que salir adelante, papá… mamá… ayúdennos dame fuerza mamá, dame tu valor papá…- le repetía una y otra vez a su reflejo hasta que se calmó un poco y salió de la habitación, la dejó igual que cuando entró, sólo faltaba un retrato, el cual había tomado antes de irse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_-Creo que ya es justo que te tomes un tiempo para descansar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es consentirte e irte de vacaciones… ¿por qué no vas a mi casa de verano? La vista es fantástica y nadie te molestará ahí. Últimamente has estado muy presionada… me preocupo por ti, y lo sabes… tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti._

_-Sí, creo que tienes razón… creo que si no descanso ésta situación terminará por matarme de la preocupación, gracias por cuidarme tanto amor, pero… ¿no vas a ir conmigo? La idea de estar sola no me agrada del todo, además tú también mereces unas vacaciones y si es a mi lado, mucho mejor._

_-Adelántate tú, luego nos encontraremos, así sirve que yo te alcanzo con una sorpresa como las que tanto te gustan, quiero resolver unos asuntos primero para que nadie nos vaya a molestar y no despertemos sospechas de nuestra escapada romántica… ¡te amo muchísimo princesa!_

_-Y yo más…"_

Lilyet despertó exaltada sintiendo cómo sus labios ardían, acaso… ¿el sueño era un recuerdo de su pasado?... ¿quién era el chico?... y la duda más grande que tenía… ¿acaso ella lo amaba?. Había tantas preguntas, pero por el momento nadie las podía responder, ni siquiera ella.

Se arregló minuciosamente. Ese día decidió portar un vestido en color naranja, era largo y muy ajustado al cuerpo. Lo sujetaban dos delgados tirantes unidos por unos moños en los hombros, el traje tenía una abertura amplia al frente, justo debajo de la cintura dejando ver una segunda falda en color blanco que hacía lucir su figura aún más delineada y hermosa. Tenía un cinturón en color naranja un tono más arriba del usado en el vestido. La chica se veía sencillamente encantadora y eso la hacía sentirse radiante.

Ya era algo tarde, pero desde un par de días atrás no podía dormir bien por tener sueños fugaces de lo que pensaba había sido su vida, sólo que no lograba concretar nada, aún seguía en blanco y eso era algo que la entristecía enormemente aunque se había propuesto no demostrarlo frente a los demás, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Buenos días señorita Lilyet, el joven Diamante la espera en el comedor para que lo acompañe a desayunar- avisaba respetuosamente una mucama cuando entraba a asear el cuarto que ahora ocupaba la chica en lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

-Gracias, ahora bajo, y… ¿Artemis también nos acompañará a almorzar o…?

-No, temo decirle que de nueva cuenta salió muy temprano a trabajar. Dijo que tenía unos asuntos muy importantes que resolver en el despacho y que no podían esperar más tiempo para ser resueltos. Es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Que antes no dedicaba tanto tiempo al trabajo, la mayoría de las responsabilidades administrativas se las dejaba a un socio que tiene, pero de un tiempo para acá, no parece ser el mismo… siempre lo veo con la mirada cabizbaja, perdida, como si ya no tuviera muchos ánimos de sonreír. Se le oía tocar su flauta por toda la casa desde que era un niño, disfrutaba cada momento que permanecía aquí con nosotros y con su primo, incluso algunas veces pintaba paisajes, ahora es… como si no quisiera estar aquí, como si le incomodara algo…

-O alguien…- la señora del servicio no se había dado cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, es como una de esas ocasiones que decimos o pensamos las cosas en voz alta sin darnos cuenta que podemos lastimar a las personas que nos rodean.

La rubia estaba notablemente intranquila por las palabras que había escuchado, palabras que ella sabía, muy en el fondo, eran verdad; incluso Diamante le había comentado sobre el cambio de actitud de su primo pero ella no le mostró mucha importancia hasta ese momento, acaso… ¿ella era la culpable de esa situación?, pero ¿qué le había molestado a Artemis? Ella lo analizaba queriendo encontrar la respuesta pero todo era en vano.

-Yo… no quise decir eso, lo lamento muchísimo no debí decir nada, soy una imprudente, discúlpeme de verdad.

-No digas eso, en todo caso soy yo la imprudente por estar en esta casa sin ser parte de la familia, creo que después de todo soy yo la culpable de muchas cosas y no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Ahora no debo hacer esperar más a Diamante, debo apresurarme a bajar.

La mucama quedó muy consternada por las palabras de la chica y más aún por su reacción…

…**_en el comedor_**…

-Puedo percibir el olor de tu perfume a cien kilómetros a la redonda Lilyet, buenos días hermosa… ¿cómo has amanecido hoy?- dijo Diamante haciendo gala del sentido del humor que ahora le embargaba desde que aquella mujer apareciera en su vida.

-Mejor que nunca. Gracias por preguntar, creo que yo no debo hacerlo porque se nota que estás de buen humor- Lilyet era atendida, en ese momento, por un miembro de la servidumbre que le ayudaba a sentarse debidamente en el largo comedor, ese día, como ya era costumbre, ocuparía el lugar junto al general para poder tenerla cerca.

-Así, es cada mañana me contagias de alegría, pero… hoy no estás bien… puedo verlo en tu rostro ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… hay algo que quisiera pedirte- dijo Lilyet muy temerosamente

-Tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras… ¿qué es eso que tienes miedo de decir?- el joven le alzó la barbilla a Lilyet esperando su respuesta.

-Pues yo…

-//-//-//-//-//-///-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En una mansión, una chica estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por lo que iba a comenzar a partir de aquella tarde, su nueva vida…

-Debo darme prisa, sino llegaré tarde…

-Voy a extrañarlos a todos: a papá, a mamá y más ahora que espera un bebé, a Luna, a Diana y… a él. ¡Justo ahora que nos empezábamos a llevar mejor tengo que ingresar al colegio! El único consuelo que me queda es saber que podré verlo cada mes, cuando me traiga de vuelta a casa para visitar a mis padres, o al menos eso me dijo Setsuna cuando me explicó las reglas de la institución, aunque espero que me aclaren bien algunas dudas que tengo respecto al estatuto que se maneja. A ver… ya llevo la ropa de gala, los uniformes, accesorios, fotografías, útiles… sí, parece ser que por el momento es todo. Creo que ya estoy lista-

Serena salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que separaba su alcoba de las escaleras. Bajó cada peldaño con la elegancia que le distinguía y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver a nadie más que a Darien al pie de la escalinata esperando su señal para ir por el equipaje.

Darien, por su parte, no podía alejar su vista de aquella chica que había sabido ganarse su aprecio cada día que salían a la ciudad por algo que a Serena se le "olvidaba" comprar para el colegio, esas escapadas que se daban por un par de horas para tomar un helado eran, desde aquella vez, las horas más agradables y esperadas del día. En ese momento dejaban de ser un empleado y la rica heredera para ser sólo un par de amigos que se escuchaban el uno al otro sobre sus sueños, anhelos, miedos… las cosas parecían marchar mucho mejor que al principio y Darien, aunque no lo admitiera, comenzaba a estimar en demasía a esa chiquilla.

El uniforme que portaba Serena constaba de una blusa blanca con manga en tres cuartos, cuello redondo, botones al frente, adornado una corbata color verde militar al igual que su falda tabloneada cuya longitud abarcaba ligeramente hasta unos pocos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas, iba ceñida a su diminuta cintura lo que la hacía lucir tremendamente delgada y hermosa. Calzaba unas botas blancas muy largas y delgadas que la hacían lucir un poco más alta, ya que la altura no era una de sus mejores cualidades. En esta ocasión, había adoptado un sencillo peinado recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta llevándolo lacio, como lo tenía muy largo, caía con una gracia sin igual por lo que el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la evidente belleza que desprendía la chica rubia ese día.

-Darien ya están listas las maletas, puedes ir a bajarlas… Darien… ¿Darien?- la voz de Serena de pronto hizo un eco y al fin el chofer pudo despertar del trance en el que había caído minutos después de contemplar a la joven que partía.

-¿Eh? Ah lo lamento, discúlpeme señorita no la estaba escuchando, de verdad lo lamento mucho, en seguida iré a buscarlas- Darien subió presurosamente las escaleras y su silueta fue seguida por los ojos azul celestes de la chica…

-_Realmente es muy guapo… pero jamás podría fijarse en una niña como yo, además… sólo somos amigos y prefiero que sigamos así… él siempre me verá como la hija de la familia para la que él trabaja, aunque… me gustaría que algún día me viera como algo más… algo más que la amiga que está dispuesta a escucharlo cuando algo le sale mal, a veces me pregunto… ¿quién es realmente?, jamás hemos hablado de su pasado, y cuando intento hablar de eso, me evade… ojalá algún día pueda confiar más en mí…_

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de su madre y cuando Serenity colocó su mano en el hombro de su hija, ésta se sobresaltó y pegó un buen grito.

-¡Mamá me asustaste!- dijo aún reponiéndose de la sorpresa

-Pero Serena… ¿quién más está en esta casa? Así has de tener la conciencia, seguramente está pensando en algún muchacho guapo y por eso tu razón te traicionó.

-No, co… ¡cómo crees mamá, qué cosas dices!- el sonrojo de Serena terminó por delatarla, hacía varios días que su madre la había notado distante, algo distraída (_**N.A. **un poco más de la cuenta si es que se puede jejejeje_) y aunque ella tenía algunas sospechas, no quería presionar a su hija para que le contara todo, sabía que el tiempo llegaría, si por el momento deseaba guardar ese secreto, no habría ningún problema, ella estaría ahí para cuando decidiera hablar y decirlo, después de todo era su madre y su amiga.

-Pero tranquilízate cariño, por cierto, tu padre está resolviendo unos asuntos, ahora sale a despedirte… Sere… cuídate mucho por favor. Obedece en todo lo que te digan y… ¡levántate temprano!- decía su madre en un tono por demás juguetón pero la chica sabía que su madre tenía toda la razón, ahora todo iba a depender de ella. Ahora iba a estar sola en un ambiente totalmente diferente de aquél que era sobreprotector en todo momento. Era hora de crecer y madurar, y sin saberlo, ese día lo haría mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba…

-¿Éstas son todas, señorita Serena?- decía el pobre Darien al cargar cerca de diez maletas al mismo tiempo (_**N.A. **él es muy fuerte y todo lo puede recuérdenlo chicas O.O_

-Sí, son todas, no te quejes mucho¿de acuerdo?, llévalas al auto por favor, en un momento más partiremos.

-Claro que sí, la estaré esperando en el transporte, con su permiso señora- y así el chofer salió de la casa para ir a acomodar el equipaje en el auto.

-Así que ya es hora de partir…- una voz varonil se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Papá…- Serena no pudo contenerse y corrió al regazo paternal.

-Papá te voy a extrañar mucho, a los dos… creo que… ya los empiezo a echar de menos.

-Pero hija, ni siquiera has salido de esta casa…

-Lo sé mamá pero toda mi vida he estado con ustedes, me han curado mis enfermedades, han padecido mis tristezas y me han colmado de alegrías… creo que esto es muy duro para mí.

-Pero tenías razón en una cosa Serena… debes aprender a valerte por ti misma, no estaremos siempre contigo, ya es hora de que empieces a ser toda una mujer- los ojos de Kent reflejaban profunda tristeza, no era fácil dejar ir a su única hija, bueno, al menos por ahora, pero algún día, como todo padre, tiene que dejar el camino libre a sus hijos…

-Lo sé… no los voy a defraudar, sé que estarán orgullosos de mí.

-No podemos estar más orgullosos, Serena…

La chica abrazó a sus padres, parecía que la vida se le iba en aquél estrujón, todo era tristeza ese día… y de pronto un sonido llamó la atención de todos…

-Miau…

-¡Diana! pero debías estar en la cocina… mamá lo lamento… no sé cómo pasó…

-Tranquilízate, Diana se quedará en esta casa, nada le pasará. Luna la cuidará muy bien… ¿verdad Luna?- Serena no había reparado en la figura de su amiga de la infancia que ahora estaba en medio de la sala, tenía miedo de voltear, esa era una de las despedidas más difíciles que le tocarían hacer…

-Luna… yo…

-Aprovéchalo

-¿Eh?

-Aprovecha cada momento que estés ahí, cada clase que tomes, entusiásmate mucho Serena, sé que no hace falta decírtelo porque siempre logras ver el lado positivo de las cosas. También sé que harás amigas rápidamente porque esa es una de tus mejores cualidades… cuídate mucho, por favor.

-Luna…- la chica no supo qué decir… los ojos de su mejor amiga estaban derramando muchas lágrimas y ella también sentía mucha tristeza. No se habían separado jamás, eran como hermanas y ahora… era demasiado difícil para las dos.

Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Luna fundiéndose en un abrazo, después, tomó la última valija (una muy pequeña) y haciendo un ademán con su mano hacia los presentes, giró la perilla de la entrada principal y salió de la mansión.

-¿Ya está lista?- Darien pudo notar el estado de Serena pero no se limitó a decirle nada, sólo a abrirle la puerta, sabía que no era correcto el intentar calmarla y menos aún estando en su lugar de trabajo. Corrió a abrirle la puerta, pero a mano de Serena en su pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Darien… esto es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé, creo que sólo he pensado en mí, sin ver los sentimientos de los demás, después de todo sí soy una niña caprichosa.

-Jamás digas eso… antes de conocerte pensé esa tontería pero cada día que pasa esa imagen va alejándose… no vuelvas a decirte así, Serena… no lo mereces…

-Al fin estás tuteándome dentro de la casa, como te lo había pedido antes, creo que debí llorar ese mismo día para que lo hicieras, Darien- los ojos de Serena empezaban a brillar nuevamente, su sentido del humor había regresado.

-Tienes razón, pero ya es hora de partir… anda súbete que si se nos hace tarde empezarás mal el año escolar.

-Sí…- y así Serena subió, ninguno de los dos se percató que fueron escuchados por Luna, quien en sus manos traía a Diana. Luna entonces entendió la conversación que Serena intentó comenzar el día anterior…

**---- Flash Back ----**

_-Luna… ¿qué piensas de las clases sociales?- Serena se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de helado de chocolate mientras esperaba la respuesta de la persona más centrada que conocía._

_-Bueno… no podría decirte exactamente qué pienso Sere, es algo que nos ha distinguido a miembros de servidumbre y a ricos herederos como ustedes, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-No, es sólo una loca idea que se me metió hoy en la mañana. A mí nunca me ha gustado eso de que los ricos sólo se casan con los ricos y los pobres con los pobres… _

_-Pues es que generalmente así es, cuando una persona de un nivel bajo se casa con alguien superior, usualmente lo que lo mueve es el dinero y status social, pocas veces existe amor…_

_-¿Pero no es imposible, cierto?_

_-No, aunque si es muy difícil de encontrar…_

----------

-Ahora entiendo todo… ojalá él sea uno de los que no les importa el dinero… en verdad lo deseo.

….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Joven Artemis, aquí están los documentos que me pidió para revisar pero ¿no cree que debería descansar un poco? Ha estado trabajando todo el día y eso no le hace bien, me preocupa que no repose como es debido…

-No te pongas así **Kaori**, no me pasará nada, después de todo, el trabajo nos hace olvidarnos de nuestros problemas…

-¿Pero qué problemas podría tener usted joven? su primo hace todo lo posible porque usted sea feliz… además es muy exitoso en lo que hace, siempre consigue los mejores contratos, no sé que pueda estar fallando- la chica era muy linda, de cabellos largos y rojos, llevaba algún tiempo trabajando para ellos y siempre se habían tenido confianza, eran como dos grandes amigos que trabajaban todo el día juntos, sólo que las jornadas no eran tan largas como las que desde un mes atrás estaba trabajando Artemis.

-Creo que tienes razón, nada podría fallarle a alguien que lo tiene todo en la vida, o casi todo…

-¿Cómo que casi todo? Artemis… sé que hay algo que no me has dicho, por favor si sigues así terminarás en cama y no quiero trabajar doble…- las palabras de Kaori fueron las adecuadas para hacer sonreír un poco al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Hace un rato me estabas hablando de usted y ahora me tuteas… ¿quién te entiende Kaori?

-Sabes que sólo lo hago cuando sé que no estás bien… cuando me preocupas. Por favor confía en mí y dime lo que sucede- en un tono por demás suplicante Kaori se sentó junto a Artemis esperando una explicación.

Ellos dos se conocían desde ya hacía algún tiempo…

**----Flash Back----**

Kaori era la nueva estudiante en la escuela de leyes que todo el mundo rechazaba por no conocerla, pero un día, Artemis la defendió de unos tipos que la estaban molestando haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al agua.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse del piso.

-Sí, muchas gracias por defenderme, supongo que ya tienes de qué hablar. Mañana les podrás presumir a todos que ayudaste a la pobre niña nueva y que la defendiste porque ella es una tonta y miedosa-

-No tengo porqué decir eso. Creo que no debes juzgar a todos por igual, mi nombre es Artemis, Artemis Nakuru y no eres una tonta ni mucho menos una miedosa. Cuando nos creemos inferiores, los demás se puede aprovechar, debes quitarte esa idea de la mente… Vamos, te invito un café-Artemis le ofreció su mano a aquella chica, quien, sin saber porqué, aceptó su invitación y desde ese día habían empezado una linda y fructífera amistad.

---------

-Me pediste que confiara en ti, haz lo mismo conmigo.

-Está bien se trata de…

-Señor Artemis-entró una linda muchacha que era la secretaria del joven.

-¿Qué pasa Monoko?- estaba algo asombrado por la interrupción de la chica.

-Joven, lamento la perturbación pero alguien lo busca en la recepción- la joven se notaba francamente confundida.

-¿A mi? Pero hoy no tengo programado ver a nadie… ¿quién me busca?

-Yo Artemis. Creo que ya es tiempo de hablemos frente a frente.

-Salgan por favor, déjennos solos-

Las dos chicas salieron del despacho, dejando a aquellas dos personas solas, tenían mucho de qué hablar, ya era tiempo de superar el distanciamiento existente entre los dos. Ya era hora de aclararlo todo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

-Ya bajé todo tu equipaje Serena. Creo que ya es hora de decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué Darien?-Serena estaba más triste que antes, sabía que era la despedida más dolorosa que haría en el día…

-Que fuiste una excelente amiga mientras esto duró. Quiero que te esfuerces al máximo para que todos estén orgullosos de ti, aún más de lo que ya lo están. Cuídate mucho, y nunca pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes…

-Darien, pero ¿por qué me hablas así? Nos veremos el mes siguiente cuando vengas por mí para llevarme a casa…

-No Serena, no será así.

-¿qué? Pero… ¿por qué?... ¿he hecho algo malo?... por qué… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?, lo sabías… ¿desde cuándo Darien?... ¡dime!- ya no se sabía si era rabia, dolor, llanto, angustia, no podía expresarse claramente, de pronto el chico que le ayudaba a sentirse bien cada día le estaba diciendo adiós… para siempre.

-Serena no te pongas así, por favor deja que te explique- trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola pero ella no se dejaba, seguía golpeándolo como una niña caprichosa, los golpes no le causaban daño a Darien, al menos no físicos…

-No, no es justo, me mentiste… tú me mentiste, me dijiste que seríamos amigos y no es verdad, eres un mentiroso Darien Chiba- al fin logró calmarse y el chico la refugió en su pecho abrazándola amorosamente.

-No te mentí Serena… sólo no quise que estuvieras triste los últimos días que íbamos a estar juntos, es por eso que te llevaba a donde tú me pedías, es por eso que quise que estuviéramos juntos y aprovecháramos ese tiempo, no quería verte llorar, no quería verte así como estás ahora…

Serena empezó a sonrojarse, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba, por primera vez, entre los brazos de Darien. Se sentía tan bien, había deseado ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía tan protegida, sabía que nada podría pasarle estando con él…

-Serena, yo…

-Sí, Darien…

-Quería entregarte esto, justo hoy.

De la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una pequeña cajita en color café, Serena al verla se sonrojó mucho…

-Pero… ¿qué es?

-Es para ti, tómala.

Serena la abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver su contenido…

-¡Pero Darien!... es…

-Un camafeo, ábrelo también hay una sorpresa dentro…

-Pero si es…

**----Flash Back----**

-Darien, hoy me gustaría un helado de… ¡fresa!.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿no crees que ya han sido demasiados helados por esta semana?

-Eso quiere decir que… ¡me ves gorda!

-No, jamás pensaría eso… pero hay tantas cosas que venden en este parque… tal vez podrías probar otro dulce.

-Mmm, no… a mí sólo me gustan los helados¿me traes uno? Que sea doble por favor- Darien se levantó hacia donde estaba la heladería y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ven Serena…- le dijo casi jalándola a rastras, lo que hizo que su helado casi se le cayera.

-Qué pasa… ¿a dónde me llevas?

Vio que Darien hablaba muy sospechoso con otro hombre, lo que la hizo estremecer un poco… ¿acaso le iban a hacer daño?

-Ya está listo…

-¿Qué esta listo?... ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-No seas tan mal pensada Serena… sólo quiero una cosa de ti… sonríe a la cámara…

--------------

-Es la foto que nos tomamos aquél día… muchas gracias…-Serena aprisionó la cadena en sus dos manos y la colocó a la altura de su pecho.

-Serena… tú… eres… la mejor amiga que pude encontrar… te quiero muchísimo- Darien decía las palabras mecánicamente, en realidad quería decirle cuánto la iba a extrañar pero sabía, en el fondo, que guardar silencio era lo mejor.

-Darien… yo… también te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo…- muy dentro de ella quería decirle ¡tantas cosas!, pero no las creía prudente además él lo acababa de decir, la consideraba su mejor amiga, sólo eso y nada más que eso…

De pronto llegó un momento de tensión, los dos estaban frente a frente y el viento empezaba a correr, querían decirse tanto y a la vez tan poco, hasta que uno de los dos rompió aquél silencio…

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

-Sí por favor- Darien tomó nuevamente aquél cofrecito y le colocó a Serena su nuevo collar.

-Bien, por ahora creo que es todo, debo irme. Serena, yo... te deseo lo mejor del mundo…

-No Darien, no te vayas, por favor- Serena no supo cómo pero lo abrazó por la espalda, no quería dejarlo así, no podía hacerse a la idea de la despedida, al menos no la de él… lo abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía que la vida se le iba en ello, no quería separarse...

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero si no me voy, te llevaré conmigo sin importar nada, es por eso que es mejor que me vaya, déjame que me vaya, te lo ruego. Adiós Serena, te… adiós- Se volteó para corresponderle su abrázo, fue tan amoroso con ella, le besó la frente y el palpitar de sus corazones se alinearon, en ese instante Darien salió corriendo al coche para irse de ahí, antes de que ya no pudiera controlar sus impulsos.

Al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras Serena no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?... acaso… no, eso ni pensarlo, ella era sólo una niña, una niña que ahora estaba viendo cómo se iba el automóvil llevando dentro al hombre que, sin saberlo, había llenado su corazón en tan poco tiempo. Mientras que en su rostro se dibujaban cada vez más r´´apido las lágrimas de trsiteza que sentía l decirle adió a una persona tan importante como él.

Entró al colegio, una monja vino a su encuentro y la llevó hasta el patio principal, donde había una hermosa fuente, podía ver a varios alumnos del colegio que iban y venían de un lado a otro.

-Espera aquí, en seguida traigo a tu compañera para que te lleve a tu nueva habitación- La religiosa salió en busca de una interna y Serena sólo podía admirar la belleza arquitectónica de cada rincón del lugar.

-Hola, supongo que tú eres mi nueva compañera. Mucho gusto, nuestra habitación queda hacia el lado oeste del colegio¿quieres venir conmigo?- una linda chica, mucho más alta que Serena le iba indicando el camino a su cuarto…

-Ah por cierto, soy una descortés… mi nombre es Raye, Raye Hino. Por cierto… ¿eres muda? No he oído que digas ni una sola palabra…

-Yo… lo lamento… es que…- Serena no dejaba de llorar. Estaba impactada, eran muchas emociones para un sólo día, pero tenía que empezar a calmarse…

-¿Algo te pasa, cierto?...- Serena no pudo más y abrazó a Raye quien también quedó impactada por la acción de la chica. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazarla para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquila… no sé qué te pasa pero sólo puedo decirte que todo se resuelve, todo tiene una solución…

-Tal vez ésto no… tal vez… no haya una solución para mí…

Raye no comprendía nada, sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarla intentando se distrajera con las cosas que adornaban el colegio mientras llegaban a su nueva habitación.

-Sólo puedo decirte que la madre Margaret me pidió que te diera unas instrucciones… debes estar en diez minutos en la fuente donde te llevó la madre Estela, la persona que te trajo hasta aquí, ahí es donde van a recibir a los alumnos del nuevo curso.

-¿Tú no estarás ahí?...

-No aún debo resolver unos asuntos para mañana en la noche.

-¿Mañana?... ¿qué habrá mañana?- preguntó Serena un poco intrigada.

Te lo diré en la noche, aunque en realidad es un secreto, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti…

-Serena… Serena Tsukino. Yo fui la descortés al no decirte mi nombre desde el principio.

-No te preocupes, ahora lávate la cara, para que no se note tanto tu tristeza… ¿sabes el camino de regreso?

-Sí, creo que no me perderé…

-Está bien, nos vemos en un par de minutos, te alcanzo en la fuente. Nos vemos pronto Serena.

-Sí, Raye, gracias.

Y así la chica rubia iba admirando los cuadros religiosos que adornaban las pardes del colegio, hasta que bajó nuevamente al jardín… Sin saber que las cosas iban a empezar a tomar un curso diferente al que ella había pensado…

-Vaya, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí preciosa- un joven muy apuesto estaba atrás de ella. Al oir aquella voz, Serena volteó y un sonrojo se apoderó de ella…

-Seiya…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**Hola a todos!!!! llegó la gustadísima sección... La CoNeJiTa ReSpOnDe!**

**Vaya!! he aquí otro capítulo de esta cada vez más enredada historia. Ay aún sigo un poco triste por la despedida de Sere y Darien T.T pero más adelante aclararé los porqués de esta situación tan lamentable.  
Como pueden darse cuenta, de nuevo aparece un galán que había tenido olvidado desde los primeros capítulos... SEIYA. a partir de aki habrá muchas cosas novedosas, tal vez un poco chistosas (para olvidar el drama un poco), alokadas, y mucha pero mucha amistad :)  
Antes que otra cosa quiero pedirles disculpas por no incluir lo que había prometido respecto a Raye, lo que pasa es que ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo el capi (al menos a mi) y decidí incluirlo en el próximo. Además las recompensé con una buena dosis de Artemis, pobrecillo ya no lo haré sufrir tanto, de ahora en adelante haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz.**

**Bueno, ahora paso a los comentarios personalizados...**

**JACKY: pues si, creo q me debias un review, pero lo importante es que ya leiste los capis y lo mejor es que te gustaron!! muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me hacen feliz como una pekeña lombriz :D A ver si loi que imaginaste se vio reflejado en este capítulo y si no, espera algunos más donde aclararé el porqué del despido por parte de Kent. Sí ahora empieza la emoción en el colegio!! espero te guste el desarrolo que está tomando la historia. Sigue al pendiente de las nuevas sopresas que tengo, creéme que te van a dejar con una gran sonrisa... ;)**

**TSEREMOON: --- se oye bonito!! jejeje, Así es amiguis, Setsuna tuvo que ver no algo, mucho con la desición que tomó Kent, más adelante lo aclararé pero por el momento seguiré dejándote con el suspenso (hehehehe) Lo del lago, pues si, creo que se la va a llevar a un lugar así o tal vez no... aún no se bien, digamos que estoy entre dos opciones, pero en el siguiente capi me voy a decidir. Creeme que actualizo tan rápido como me deja mi asesora aunque creo q ésta vez va a ser un pokito más tardado pq tengo que entregar la primera parte de mi documento recepcional el día 30 :S y no llevo nada jajajaja, creo que trabajo mucho mejor bajo presión... por cierto es de la materia que te encanta!! MATEEE jajajaja no me odies jejeje, por cierto te quería decir que si necesitas alguna ayuda, o duda referente a eso, puedes consultar chika, pq a mi me fascinan :D sobretodo las integrales hehehehe... ojalá este capi te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores, nos seguiremos leyendo!! pq aunq tenga q exorcisar mi compu, te entregaré mi review a tu historia q me tiene bueno... FASCINADA!! **

**MARIN: no es injusticia, se le llama... "vacaciones con la coneja en las playas veracruzanas" jajajajajaja, no, broma ;P espero este capi no te haya dejado tristona por lo de la despedida, pero ni modo... todo tiene su principio y su final... aún no se si va a ser temporal pero ya con el tiempo lo sabrás.**

**ANGIE: ojalá no sigas shokeada pq si no, no podrás seguir leyendo el fic jejejeje. del porqué ya te enterarás conforme vayan pasando los capis... Ojalás este capi te haya esclarecido un poco más el panorama y si no.. pues... trataré de que en el siguiente se aclaré un poco más qué onda con Raye. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios. :D**

**CRIZ: lo prometido es deuda!! aki están unas cuantas líneas de Artemis, pero aún no le consigo galana que quede clarissimo ok?. Por el momento dejare de hacerlo sufrir tanto. La conversación que va a tener con esa persona que llegó a su despacho va aser muy importante así que no puedes ni debe perderte el siguiente capítulo ok!. Lo de darien, pues ni va a ser guardaespaldas (ni ke fueran barbie y pacheko) y lo de tener otro trabajo pues supòngo que sí sino... ¿como va a vivir? aunque sean personajes también comen jajajaja. Y no va a haber espadas entre Artemis y Diamante... son primos!! así que olvídate de esa idea lokita ehh. por cierto no seas cerradote! ya sabes pq lo digo jajajaja. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y por tus reviews O.O**

**ROSITA: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!! ya sabes q lo loca nunca se me kita, por cierto de nuevo incluí a tus hermana favoritas... :D Graxie por tu apoyo amigui!**

**Bueno, ahora si... que vengan los avances!!!!**

**1.- Lo prometido de Raye...  
2.- ¿dónde está Haru? que tampoco lo puse perdoooooon  
3.- La plática de Artemis con...  
4.- Encuentros... (¿de quién?.. pues esperen y lean jajajaja)  
5.- Otras sorpresas!! y secretos jajajajajaja ya saben que es la pizca de siempre.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulooo, me seguiré tomando mi ración de chocolatitos!!! (soy chocolates Cinthy, no dulces jajajajaja :P pq los dulces no me hacen efectos) diviertánse mucho, jueguen, duerman (pq yo casi no lo hago :(...), lean muchos fics (y si es el mio mejor), en fin... sean felices como iop!!!!**

Atte... La CoNeJiTa LoKiTa


	10. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 9**

**-- CONVERSACIONES --**

-No pensé que vendrías… tú menos que nadie.

-Creo que lo mejor es hablar, ya no podemos seguir así Artemis, siento que te incomodo en todo momento ¿sabes? Es como si quisieras que nunca hubiera despertado y ahora empiezo a creer que todo hubiera sido mejor así, si yo…

-¡No Lilyet! Jamás vuelvas a decir eso… tú no sabes… no sabes la alegría que me dio el verte despierta, después que tanto lo rogué…

La chica que acababa de entrar en aquella oficina no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de las palabras que decía Artemis, sólo podía ver en sus ojos un cariño inmenso que la abrumó por un momento.

- Y entonces¿qué te hice? Dímelo por favor, esa duda me está matando cada día. No quiero tener más secretos en mi vida. ¿Artemis sabes lo que se siente no saber nada de tu pasado? Es como tener una nube gris en tu cabeza que no te deja ver lo que fuiste y ahora que estás en mi presente, es como si me rechazaras. Por favor, te lo pido¡dime que está pasando!

Por la mente de Artemis sólo se dibujaban los recuerdos de aquella escena que vio el día en que estaba abrazada a Diamante en la sala.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto contigo?-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería que notara su evidente mentira.

-Porque… lo sé

-¿Acaso realmente importa?- dijo él volteando a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú me importas y mucho. Artemis… ¡cómo no me vas a importar! No lo dudes¿quieres?- los ojos de Lilyet reflejaban una inmensa dulzura y una honestidad que el chico aprovechó para deshacerse de una ves de tantas dudas.

-Lilyet… tú y Diamante tienen una relación y siento que mi presencia en esa casa está de más; deben tener su espacio y eso es lo que hago.

-Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Diamante. Él me trata muy bien y lo agradezco pero sé que él ama a una mujer que no soy yo.

Ante las palabras de Lilyet, la sorpresa de Artemis no se hizo esperar. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto?

-Acaso… ¿te habló de ella?

-No, pero no necesita hacerlo. En una ocasión pude ver una fotografía en su recámara y hay algunas cosas de mujer en la casa… sé que él esconde algo y por lo mismo trata de ser atento conmigo. Yo también lo aprecio muchísimo pero no es de mi interés como pareja. Mis intereses en este momento son otros.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- el rumbo que había tomado la plática provocaba que las cosas se calmaran por el momento.

-Recuperar mi pasado; es por eso que espero que nuestra relación mejore. No quiero perder a las personas que adoro, por favor Artemis, no sigas molesto conmigo.

Lilyet se acercó al joven que permanecía mudo e incrédulo viendo a la ventana que daba a la calle y lo abrazó haciéndolo sonrojar muchísimo.

-Por cierto… ya sé quién fue el que me cuidó mientras estaba en coma. Te lo agradeceré por siempre y ahora ¡vamos a comer!

-Pero tengo muchos documentos que revisar Lilyet- dijo en un tono de reprimenda además de ser una muy mala excusa.

-Lo que pasa es que no te pregunté. Además sé de muy buena fuente que tiene un super socio que te ayuda a hacer el trabajo; además has trabajado muchísimo. No me hagas berrinche y vamos a comer… ¡Anda levántate flojo!- la chica era realmente insistente y siendo tan linda nadie podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, vamos- el chico tomó su saco que estaba en el respaldo del sillón de la oficina, agarró sus llaves (ya que a él le gustaba manejar él mismo el auto) y así ambos salieron del despacho, ella iba muy alegremente tomada del brazo de Artemis mientras él la miraba tiernamente, a decir verdad se sentía muy feliz de que las cosas empezaran a tomar un mejor camino.

Kaori y Monoko se miraban totalmente extrañadas…

-¡Increíble! Ella logró lo que ninguna de nosotras dos había hecho en semanas… ¡qué poder de convencimiento!

-Sí, además presiento que no tuvo que insistir tanto… te apuesto que esa mujer es la razón del extraño comportamiento de Artemis en los últimos días, pero ¿quién es ella?- Kaori verdaderamente estaba extrañada, nunca antes había visto a su mejor amigo tan diferente: las actitudes, el poco apetito, el refugio en el trabajo… todo parecía indicar que esa chica…

-A mí me comentaron que desde hace un mes, una linda chica vivía con ellos en la mansión, pero no sé quién sea, tal vez debamos preguntarle un poco más a él o a Diamante cuando se aparezca por aquí, porque él es otro que ya casi no viene a visitarnos. A Artemis podremos interrogarlo mañana porque dudo mucho que hoy regrese a la oficina- dijo en un tono por demás malicioso, estaba verdaderamente intrigada por descubrir quién era esa joven y qué relación tenía con los chicos…

-Tienes razón. Toda la razón…

En ese momento en que seguían haciendo sus conjeturas, se empezó a oír en la radio una noticia a la que no prestaron la atención debida…

"**_Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda se ha encontrado el automóvil del joven profesor que desapareció hace aproximadamente un mes: Armand Fuu, quién aún no ha sido encontrado. Según las últimas investigaciones nos ha sido revelado el hecho de que alguien más le acompañaba en ese viaje. Se presume que iba con él su prometida, la señorita Mina Aino quien por el momento también está desaparecida. Les seguiremos informando sobre este lamentable accidente que nos tiene verdaderamente conmocionados…"_**

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

Una hermosa mujer de finas facciones abría la puerta de aquella casa que estaba sin brillo desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Todo había cambiado, las rosas que adornaban el jardín de la entrada se estaban marchitando, nadie les ponía la mínima atención, todo parecía morirse poco a poco…

-Haruka ¿estás aquí?… ¿Haruka?- Setsuna llamaba inútilmente a su vieja amiga porque nadie le contestaba.

Hacía un par de días que le hablaba por teléfono pero nadie atendía sus llamadas y eso era algo verdaderamente extraño puesto que es la mansión siempre había alguien, pero desde aquél día las cosas ya no eran igual.

Recorrió la cocina, la sala, el despacho, hasta que atinó a subir las escaleras, buscó en los baños, en el cuarto de Haru y al fin reparó en unos sollozos que se escuchaban en el cuarto que le pertenecía a Mitchiru.

-Haruka ¿estás bien?-la joven abrió la puerta y notó algo sumamente extraño: la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. No estaban las botellas de perfume ni las vestiduras en el closet, la cama estaba intacta, parecía que nadie ocupaba aquella habitación, acaso… ¿ya no estaba Mitchiru ahí?

-¡¿Haruka, qué estas haciendo?!- Setsuna corrió desesperada al ver a su amiga en un estado por demás embriagante y deplorable.

Sus ropas estaban raídas, su cabello era opaco, a simple vista se podía deducir que no había probado bocado en mucho tiempo, parecía que no dormía y que sólo se la pasaba llorando.

-Haruka… ¿por qué te haces esto?... ¿por qué?

-Porque ella se fue…

-¿Y tú crees que ella buscaba esto para ti?... ¿eres más feliz ahora?- Setsuna gritaba intentando inútilmente que despertara de aquél trance en el que estaba sumergida.

-No me importa nada, prefiero…

-¿Morirte? Pues bien, adelante, sólo que no estaré aquí para verlo. Te apoyé cuando tu familia te dio la espalda por no aceptar tu condición. En cada lágrima que vertiste estuve ahí para ayudarte a alzar la cara frente a los demás. Nunca te abandoné y no sabe la decepción que me da el saber que ahora te escapas por la puerta más fácil. ¡Eres una cobarde Haruka Tenou! Nunca debí haber creído en ti, no eres lo que yo siempre había pensado.

Setsuna salió enseguida de la habitación rumbo a la sala donde se sentó un rato a pensar. Su amiga ahora estaba sufriendo pero no había nadie mejor para levantarse que ella misma y esperó ahí; si alguien conocía bien el pasado de la mujer que estaba en la planta alta de esa casa era ella, su amiga de la infancia.

Después de algunos minutos, tras los cuales ya se estaba dando por vencida, escuchó ruidos en las escaleras, lo que hizo que volteara instintivamente.

-Setsuna yo… en verdad lo lamento- dijo con gran dificultad, apenas y podía articular una oración completa.

-No te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo. Anda, vamos a asearte que no estás tan bien como deberías.

-Esta bien, como tú digas.

La visitante preparó un baño de tina con agua caliente para relajarla, mientras ella lo alistaba, Haruka reflexionaba un poco sobre lo que había sido su vida en los últimos días…

Después de lo ocurrido con Mitchiru se había sentido sola y con alto grado de desvalorización. Había sido la única villana de la historia y todo por proteger algo muy querido…

-Setsuna… ¿qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?... ¿en qué me he convertido?

-Eso no es muy relevante. Luchaste por lo que en verdad deseabas a pesar que tu hermano no lo aceptó, te alejaste de tu familia pero a cambio formaste otra con amor y cariño. No seas tan dura contigo misma.

-Pero ahora lo perdí todo y por una verdadera estupidez. Por este orgullo que no me deja mostrarme tal cual y que no deja a los demás acercarse.

-¿Estás segura? Porque sé que a tu alrededor existen personas que te valoran y aman por quien eres y no por tus actitudes.

-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí…

-Ven, ya está listo. Voy a bajar a hacer algo de comer. ¡muero de hambre!

-Pero…

-No acepto objeciones, así que apúrate. Nos vemos abajo, te espero en 30 minutos- así la joven salió dejando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Haruka, por su parte, se despojó de sus ropas y entró a su baño. Cerró los ojos y se quedó perdida por unos minutos.

Por su parte, Setsuna preparaba una sencilla pero exquisita comida, mientras recordaba el día que había conocido a Haru…

**-------Flash Back-------**

_-Bien jóvenes, desde hoy tendremos una nueva compañera y viene de Wellington. ¡Preséntate con tus compañeras, no tangas miedo!_

_-Sí señorita. ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou. Mi hermana, mi papá y yo nos acabamos de mudar a Medison por cuestiones del trabajo de papá. Él es un gran médico- la linda niña se veía realmente emocionada pero al mismo tiempo un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Y tu mamá?- preguntó un chico de una forma maliciosa._

_-Pues ella…- la pequeña no sabía qué contestar al momento era una pregunta que no se esperaba._

_-¿Acaso… te abandonó?_

_-¿Eh?- los ojos de Setsuna se empezaron a cristalizar irremediablemente, lo que notaron dos personas en el salón de clases._

_-¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso **Mazaru**?!- una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos los presentes -¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás¡No la vuelvas a insultar!_

_-Tú cállate niña a ti nadie te metió en esto_

_-¡Claro que sí! Ofendiste a alguien y no me gusta ese tipo de gente._

_-Pues a ti no te…_

_-¡Se callan los dos, Haruka y Mazaru!- interrumpió la maestra._

_Una chica rubia de ojos azules y de escasos diez años volvió a su lugar haciendo mil gestos de inconformidad y Mazaru también lo hizo, esos dos chicos realmente no se llevaban bien y a menudo discutían por todo._

_-Setsuna lamento esta situación. ¡Nazaru pide disculpas inmediatamente!- dijo enérgicamente la maestra._

_-Pero yo…_

_-¡Dije inmediatamente!_

_-Mmm… perdón Setsuna- Nazaru dijo las palabras pero en realidad no sentía nada al decirlas._

_-No, lo lamento… debí decirles que mamá murió hace tres años…- trató de disculparse Setsuna, ese incidente era algo que trataba de olvidar, su madre era una de las personas que más quería y prefería no hablar de eso, aún dolía y mucho._

_-¡Lo ves eres un…!_

_-¡Haruka!_

_-¡Está bien Señorita, ya no digo nada! Pero cuando me pida defender a alguien, no lo voy a hacer. Me quedaré quieta sin moverme._

_-¡Cómo si fuera eso posible! Anda Setsuna… ve a sentarte, hay un lugar justo detrás de tu defensora._

_-Sí, muchas gracias Señorita- le devolvió una amplia sonrisa a la profesora y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado._

_La pequeña niña también de unos escasos diez años se fue a sentar en el tercer lugar de la cuarta fila del aula, pero antes de acomodarse vio a Haruka directamente a los ojos._

_-Gracias- dijo haciendo un ademán de agradecimiento._

_-¿Eh?... ¿qué haces?-la niña rubia estaba algo desconcertada por la reacción de la alumna nueva._

_-Sólo quiero agradecerte por tu amabilidad. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_-No fue nada, ya verás que el tonto de Nazaru no vuelve a molestarte. Es de esos niños que hablan mucho y no hacen nada porque son sólo unos cobardes…- dijo Haru guiñándole un ojo._

_-¡Sí!- Setsuna estaba verdaderamente maravillada con su nueva compañera. Parecía ser una chica muy fuerte y madura, además de inspirarle muchísima confianza. _

_-Mi nombre es Haruka, aunque la maestra ya lo desgastó un poco… y te propongo que desde hoy seamos amigas… ¿estás de acuerdo?- le extendió la mano esperando una respuesta de la niña que tenía enfrente._

_-Claro que sí- le dijo correspondiendo a su propuesta y estrechó su mano - Por cierto… ten esto, es mi forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí- la niña de cabellos largos extendió una pulsera muy linda en color azul marino. _

_-Pero no es necesario. Yo no te he defendido con el fin de que me des algo a cambio. No me gusta que abusen de los demás, guárdala, de verdad no es obligatorio darme algo…_

_-Entonces aún con mayor razón acéptala, en señal de amistad, por favor. Mi papá dice que si cada vez que conoces a alguien especial le das algo hecho por ti mismo, esa amistad crecerá hasta ser eterna- Setsuna volvió a extenderle la pulsera a Haru, quien estaba por demás gratamente sorprendida._

_-Está bien, muchas gracias Setsuna…_

_-Puedes llamarme Set, es más corto y me agrada mucho más- y las dos sonrieron en señal de complicidad._

_**------------------**_

Un olor un poco característico en la cocina, la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡Ay se quema esto!- La chica rápidamente quitó la comida de la estufa y una singular risa se apoderó del lugar.

-Pero Set… ¿ahora qué comeremos?- Haruka no podía dejar de reír lo que hizo que su amiga se llenara de alegría al verla un poco mejor de lo que la encontró.

-Ehm…pues supongo que lo que traje en el auto, siempre guardo algunas cosas por las emergencias que suelen pasar…

-¿Quieres decir que siempre se te quema la comida?- Haruka estaba muy sorprendida… ¿cómo es que la famosa pianista Setsuna Meiou no tuviera dotes culinarias?

-No… lo que pasa es que muchas veces me entretengo en otras cosas y se quema lo que preparo, pero… ¡es cuestión de descuido, no de mal sazón!

-Esta bien, lo que tú digas, yo te creo- Haruka se acercaba cuidadosamente a la alacena para ver qué había de comer, recordaba que días atrás había visto botellas de algo, pero no recordaba bien qué.

-Deben estar por aquí…- decía mientras buscaba pero poco a poco se empezaba a desesperar, no encontraba nada…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, ahora vengo, voy a…

-Lo lamento- dijo entre sollozos- yo… yo no me ocupo de estas cosas, no sé donde está la despensa, ella lo sabe… sabía- la desesperación volvió a apoderarse de aquella delgada mujer, era demasiado duro verla así, Setsuna se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, ahora debes seguir Haruka. Estarás bien, por lo pronto debes recuperarte, estás muy mal y no me gusta verte así… siéntate y tranquilízate… ¿de acuerdo? Ahora regreso voy al auto y nada de deambular por la casa- y después de guiñarle el ojo salió de la casa.

Haruka veía toda la cocina y el lugar, era lúgubre, todo aquello que había amado y construido con amor estaba totalmente cambiado. El sueño la venció y cuando regresó Setsuna la vio dormida en la mesa del pequeño comedor de la cocina…

-Haru…- dijo mientras la veía tiernamente, ella era parte de su familia, la quería como a una hermana más, la dejó descansar y se dispuso a cocinar de nueva cuenta.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces conoces al joven Seiya Kou…

-Sí, bueno, en realidad sólo lo he visto una vez en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Bailamos una sola pieza pero me pareció algo… mmm cómo decirlo… atrevido… ¡impulsivo! Sí, esa es la palabra que busco- decía Serena al recordar la forma en la que le habló Seiya en aquella ocasión.

-Ah sí, lo he notado. Déjame decirte que él es todo un prodigio en los deportes.

-Entonces… ¿aquí hacen deportes?- Serena estaba verdaderamente emocionada de hacer actividades recreativas en donde pudiera relacionarse con mucha más gente, si algo le gustaba a esa chica era socializar y hacer amigos y su carácter le ayudaba muchísimo.

-Sí, es algo complicado para explicarte pero lo haré porque soy tu asesora por una semana, yo te ayudaré y llevaré a donde necesites- Raye sacó una hoja de una de sus carpetas y empezó a hacer un esquema de las materias que llevaban.

Muchas asignaturas importantes se daban en ese colegio tan prestigioso, entre algunas de ellas estaban _Filosofía, Literatura, Aritmética, Botánica, Ciencias químicas, Ciencias sociales, Lógica, Ética, Moral, Historia Universal,_ entre otras. En verdad la educación que ahí se impartía era muy rígida y estricta; no por nada tenía tan buena reputación.

-De hecho existen tres campos para los talleres extracurriculares: deportes, artes y misceláneo. De cada campo debes tomar cierto número de ramas, las disciplinas son muchísimas… ¡mira aquí tengo una hoja donde están anotadas!

-¡Ah que bueno, a ver… deja checo cuáles son…- Serena empezó a leer cuidadosamente la tabla.

En lo referente a los campos deportivos, estaban seccionados en seis grandes áreas: _gimnasia, natación, patinaje, equitación, tenis y esgrima._ De los cuales, los alumnos tenían derecho a escoger mínimo dos, si ellos optaban por oro más era permitido siempre y cuando mostraran aptitudes sobresalientes en los estudios de las materias curriculares.

El campo artístico era un poco más amplio, por lo que el mínimo de asignaturas a cursar eran tres, entre las opciones estaban _la pintura, escultura, música en tres secciones: viento, percusión y cuerdas; cerámica, ballet, canto y arquitectura. _

El último campo, era sólo una asignatura pero implicaba tener conocimientos amplios en lo que se especializaran y era prácticamente el desarrollar esa habilidad adquirida en las demás asignaturas reflejada en una sola: _el teatro._ Su finalidad era infundir el amor hacia la literatura con ayuda de los demás talleres. Además de estrechar lazos entre los alumnos y vincular todo lo aprendido en un solo proyecto.

-Ehm creo que es un poco difícil tomar una decisión ahora…- Serena estaba apabullada con tantas explicaciones, materias, deportes… era algo confuso, no se hacía a la idea de la nueva vida que tendría de ahora en adelante.

-Pero tal vez tengas que hacerlo, mañana por la tarde la madre Margaret quiere tus decisiones escritas en la tabla de horarios que estará en tu pupitre mañana a primera hora, cuando empecemos las clases.

-Pues en deportes, me gustaría escoger entre gimnasia, equitación o tal vez esgrima…

-¿Esgrima?... dicen que es uno de los deportes más difíciles…- dijo raye empezando a sonar un poco seria, cosa que preocupó a Sere.

-¿Ah sí? Pero… ¿por qué lo dicen?

-Porque la prueba para aptitudes y medir tu nivel para colocarte un rango dentro del equipo la hace la capitana y es una de las mejores.

-¿De verdad?- la chica rubia en verdad estaba empezando a temer, tal vez su gusto por ese deporte se iba a ver un poco entorpecido por esa capitana.

-Sí. El año pasado logró que su equipo avanzara hasta la final, pero en el último enfrentamiento perdió…

-¿Contra quién?

-Seiya Kou…

Los ojos de Sere reflejaban más que impresión… ¿acaso Seiya era el típico niño prodigio odioso? No, lo más seguro era que se comportara así con los demás para demostrar una falsa careta ante todos, para que fuera un poco más aceptado…

-Ahora entiendo…- dijo casi en un susurro –Por cierto Raye… me habías mencionado que mañana en la noche habría algo… ¿de qué se trata?

-Ah, lo que pasa es que pensé en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a todos los nuevos integrantes de este colegio, como tú.

-¿Fiesta? A mí me encantan las fiestas… cómo va a ser ¡cuéntame!- la voz suplicante de Serena hizo eco en la habitación y empezaron a platicar sobre los detalles de la gran fiesta…

-¡Así que esa es la idea! Me parece verdaderamente fantástico… eres muy buena en esto Raye… sólo me faltan algunas cosas…

-Tú no te apures, de todo me encargaré yo, te ayudaré con eso, así que no te preocupes por nada.

-Mil gracias Raye… eres una buena amiga.

-Por cierto Serena, ya debemos dormirnos. Es algo tarde y debemos estar a primera hora con el uniforme de gala para asistir a misa.

-¿Misa?... está bien… trataré de levantarme temprano… lo que pasa es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo adaptarme a horarios diurnos…

-Eres una dormilona entonces…- raye divertida empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo que hizo sonrojar a Serena y sin pensarlo le aventó la almohada a su nueva compañera de cuarto olvidándose de todo buen comportamiento…

-¡Ahora verás!- Raye saltó a la cama de Serena aprisionándola y haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, Serena no podía controlar su emotiva risa e inquietó a algunas vecinas de piso.

Llamaron a la puerta…

-Lo prometo no volveré a hacer ruido…- Raye pensaba que irían a regañarla pero algunas chicas estaban intrigadas por conocer a la chica nueva…

-Hola… sólo queremos saludar a Serena… sí creo que ese es su nombre.

-Sí está bien, pasen. Serena tienes visita… eres nueva y de pronto te has vuelto popular con tan sólo risas…- el comentario de Raye se hizo pequeño al ver entrar a dos figuras muy conocidas para Serena…

-¡Lita!... ¡Amy! están aquí chicas…- Serena no contuvo las ganas y corrió a abrazarlas, sólo las conocía de un rato pero les tomó mucho cariño, esa era una de sus cualidades, encariñarse en demasía con la gente y la mayoría de las veces era enteramente correspondida.

-¿Se conocen?- Raye preguntaba asombrada, a Amy se le conocía como la niña genio, era la alumna más aventajada del colegio; mientras tanto, Lita era una linda chica que había estado casi a punto de casarse a pesar de su corta edad, sólo que según los rumores, su compromiso había terminado.

-Sí, ellas también fueron a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… ahí las conocí y nos hicimos buenas amigas- Sere estaba demasiado feliz, de pronto, las cuatrpo comenzaron a platicar sobre las expectativas que tenían sobre el siguiente día y los talleres que este año iban a tomar.

……

-Hoy fue un lindo día, gracias por apoyarme Raye, eres alguien muy importante para mí, gracias…

Raye se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras… las mismas palabras….

**----Flash Back----**

_-¿A dónde vamos Nicholas? Este camino no lo conozco mucho…_

_-No se preocupe, nadie la verá ahí… ahí podrá desahogarse sin pena._

_-Nicholas... _

_El camino que se abría ante ella, les llevaba a un pequeño recinto olvidado, al parece era una casa del árbol…_

_-Pretendes que suba hasta ahí…_

_-Sí…- el joven ayudó a Raye a subir, si bien era vieja, la madera era muy buena y se había conservado casi intacta al paso de los años…_

_-Ahora puedes ver detrás de ti...- la vista que se podía admirar desde ese punto era realmente hermosa, la luna se distinguía en todo su esplendor y las estrellas formaban un hermoso manto estelar, todo era realmente bello…_

_-Nicholas esto es… realmente maravilloso. ¿Desde cuándo sabes de esta casa?_

_-Desde que era un pequeño, desde que se construyó…_

_-Acaso tú…_

_-Sí, mi familia y yo vivíamos cerca de aquí y este era mi lugar secreto, le pedí a papá que me lo construyera para las ocasiones que quisiera hacer mis cosas…- Nicholas hablaba muy orgulloso de su padre, lo admiraba muchísimo, era su ejemplo a seguir._

_-Supongo que debió ser divertido compartir tantos momentos con tu familia…- las lágrimas se volvieron a hacer presentes en el rostro de la chica._

_-Siempre es así… siempre es bueno estar con los tuyos._

_-No cuando no te quieren y te mandan lejos…_

_-Siempre eres importante para los que amas y te aman, ellos jamás podrán separarse de ti aunque lo deseen, hay lazos más fuertes que les unen…_

_-Pero no me aman, no soy alguien importante para ellos… para nadie…- Raye no podía dejar de llorar, en ese momento, Nicholas la abrazó muy fuerte y le susurró al oído…_

_-Eres alguien muy importante… para mí.- Le dirigió una linda mirada y sonrisa que fue correspondida por Raye… ¿Qué le atraía de ese chico? A ciencia cierta no podía decirlo… pero era algo._

_Se quedaron un par de minutos más admirando la oscuridad de la noche y la inmensidad del cielo, así abrazados en aquél cada vez más, acogedor lugar._

--------------------------

-Buenas noches Sere…- Raye se arropó y apagó la lámpara que estaba sobre su buró.

Sere estaba intentando dormir, pero unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro…

-Te extraño…- dirigió su mano derecha hacia su pecho, oprimió un objeto muy querido y poco a poco la venció el sueño…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Vaya pensé que no ibas a venir, me estaba cansando de esperarte…- dijo un hombre con un aspecto poco atractivo.

-Lo importante es que llegué. Vine a decirte sólo una cosa…

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó intrigado y con deseos de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-No y no podré hacerlo. No trabajo más ahí.

-¿Qué?... ¡Pero qué demonios hiciste Darien! Tu trabajo era sumamente fácil… ¡demonios!

-Haz lo que quieras **Rubeus**, no me interesa nada de esto, no pienso seguir adelante, yo me largo- dijo el chico de cabellos azabache al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa de aquél bar.

-¿Fue ella verdad? Esa chiquilla te cambió… debí haberla…

-¡Cállate! No fue ella, es sólo que estoy arto de ser tu títere, ya no soy un niño, no soy el niño que encontraste en aquél parque… me voy y es mi última palabra.

-Como quieras… pero olvídate de mí y nuestro acuerdo.

-Es lo que más deseo… adiós- después de poner su saco sobre su hombro derecho, Darien salió de aquél lugar, se colocó un sombrero negro, encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar, muchas ideas surgían de a dónde ir, pero tenía que decidirse por una sola.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

**HOLA!! llegó el momento de la gustada sección...**

** La CoNeJiTa ReSpOnDe!!**

**Antes que nada, kiero pedir una inmensa disculpaa, lo que pasa esq habia tenido muchisima tarea, tuve q entregar una parte de mi documento para titularme, y fueron días de stress y pocas horas de sueño :( d vd lamento haberlas tenido en shok por no saber d esta historia. Las recompensé acalrando algunas dudas acarreadas desde capítulos anteriores... ¿Qué tal la conversación de Artemis y Lilyet?... espero que les haya gustado muchoo. Ya saben la identidad de esta chika misteriosa... aunque vuelvo introducir misterio muajajajaja. Y lo de Set y Haru!! ala espero q les haya gustadooo mandenme opiniones al respectoo xfitaas. Mmm ¿Qué otra cosa? aaah de las materias de Sere... vayan haciendo su kiniela ehhh haber si le atinan cuáles escoge... y Lita y Amy estan ahi!!! el cuarteto se reunió! falta la ultima scouth (ah no vd esa era la serie original jajajajajajajaa), en fin... ojalá la espera haya valido la pena... Ah se me olvidaba comentrar lo de Darien!!! q onda?? les gusto??????????????? ****esperoooo comentarios ) ahora... las personalizaciones...**

TSEREMOON: Amiguita!!!!!!! he llorado como nunca en la vidaaaaa. o he podido ponerte reviewww dirás q soy ingrata, mlaa mujer, amiga, escritora, fan pero no!! lo juro, sabes q me encanta tu fiiiic y el nuevpo no lo he leido pq mi asesora del mal no me deja pero ya esta e la pagina de inicio, creeme q lo leere y cuenta con reviews en cada capitulo. Voy a traer al cura para exorsizar esta cosa!!! o alguien ayudemeee PORFAA... ahora con respecto a tus comentarios... ME ENCANTAN:) ntp por cuestiones del tiempo, yo te entiendo creeme amigui. Los separé.. pue si... yo dije q no tenia galan asegurado, todo puede cambiar súbitamente... recuerden q esto cada vez se pone más complejo jejejeje. ojalçá te empiece a gustar la relación de Sere y Raye con las demás... seguirán las aventuras... creéme. Hoy mi papi me opro chocolates (creo q por eso no puedo dejar d escrbir) jajajajaja. x cierto!! JAPI BERDEI!!!!!!!!! osease feliz cumpleaños!!! q sean este y mil más pero q te conserves joven y bella jejejejeje. :P

**CRIZ: bomboncito!!! gracias por leer!!!!!!! tal como te prometí, puse a tu adorado artemis y ya no va a sufrir pq ya se acalararon las cosas. :) además d q te ekivocaste!! no era Diamante jajajajaja sorry. y no se enamoraron rápido fueron tres semanas y es el tiempo justo, hay otros q un sólo día basta para ser flechado eh?? ;) Sigue leyendo, te aseguro que te seguirá gustando la historia.**

**MARIN: amiguita, no sigas triste, las despedidas no son eternas... o tal vez si... pero no estes triste, pq si no Sere tambie lo estará jejejeje. aún no se si regresa o no, él tiene q decidirse, por lo pronto lo dejé caminando... jajajajaja**

**JACKY: yeap! estoy un poko lokita, pero como yo digo.. ¿qué sería del mundo sin los lokos como iop?? seria aburrido!! jajajajajaja aki te hago entrega de una dosis escolar, ojalá me haya explicado en las materias, así q ve haciendo tus conjeturas... y me platicas q opinas... haber si aciertas... si incluí a Seiya aunq todavia no en forma.. en el siguiente si habrá más sobre él. esq tenia q dejar sentadas algunas cosas.**

**ANGIE¿donde estas??? espero q leas este capi chika :( espero tu review...**

**y como siempre... a mis lectoras hermosas y bellas...**

**WALU: chika, sé que sólo lees esta parte, pero seguiré acosándote en la escuela para q lo leas jajajajajaja. Aki es donde me desahogo de lo q nos hace Carol... jejejejeje aki si puedo explayarme. Lee chika, lee ;)**

**DOUSA: ay chika Miau!! jejejejeje gracias por tus porras, tus pyongs q me ayudaron a terminar este capi jejejejeje, a las horas q nos pasamos platicando de cositas lindas y pechochas. He aki un pokito de Dosis sobre tus hermanitas favoritas... pronto habrá más...me haces reir mucho y se q yo tambien con tanta tontera... ¿cómo puede caber tanto en nosotras?? digo, chikas listas, guapas, inteligentes, simpáticas y talentosas no se encuentran siempre juajuajaujua... jejeje ojalá te guste el capiii**

**Ahora sin más por el momento los dejo con los avances...**

**1.- Serena se decide por sus clases...  
2.- La fiesta de la escuela  
3.- Lilyet recuerda un poco más...  
4.- Algo sobre Lita y Amy**

**y muchas sorpresitas q tengo preparadas... así que no se lo pueden perder ehhhhh... nos vemossssssss  
**

**atte: La CoNeJa SaLtArInA :P**


	11. Fantasía o realidad

**Capítulo 10**

**-,-¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD? -,-**

-¡Vaya!... llevo horas caminando en círculos y siempre llego aquí… ¿qué demonios me está pasando? No puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña… Serena- decía desesperadamente un joven de ojos azules con una mirada llena de frustración y tristeza.

En ese mismo momento, una chica rubia de bellos ojos azules se despertaba sobresaltada por haber tenido una extraña sensación. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto y se asomó por la ventana del cuarto, la vista era verdaderamente bella: ante sus ojos se extendían amplios y vastos campos floreados, varias aulas especializadas, hermosas arboledas e incluso un laberinto de arbustos; la escuela era verdaderamente asombrosa.

- ¡Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí! Antes tenía la ilusión de verte cuando regresaras por mí… ¿por qué las cosas se dieron de esta manera? A veces la vida es tan injusta… pero al menos valió la pena conocerte, Darien…- la mirada melancólica de Serena se fijó en su fiel compañera de antaño, a la única que podía contarle todo…

Sin saberlo, Darien estaba mirando exactamente lo mismo que ella… la luna.

-Recuerdo que ella siempre te miraba en las noches y platicaba contigo, siempre pedía encontrar a esa persona especial que llenara su vida de emociones, felicidad y amor, hasta aquél día… el día que me descubrió observándola. Ella creyó ilusamente que estaba tomando comida pero en realidad… sólo yo sé que la estaba viendo a ella… ella siempre cree otras cosas ajenas a la realidad… ¡es tan dulce! No cabe la maldad en su mente, si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes… si yo no… en fin, lo hecho, hecho está y ahora debo trabajar, de nuevo. ¡Nos veremos princesa!- el chico se llevó la mano izquierda a sus labios y lanzó un beso hacia el colegio que estaba ante él, dándole la espalda y emprendiendo la retirada.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos. Quiero volver a verle… Luna, tú que puedes verlo y cuidarlo, protégelo, vela por su bien… por favor- dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que juntaba suplicantemente sus manos. Después de orar un rato, regresó finalmente a la cama y nuevamente se quedó dormida.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Buenos días coneja! Sere debes levantarte… ¡Sere!- Raye estaba demasiado animada y alegre, ese sería un gran día, mucho más de lo que todos pensaban…

-¿Eh?... ¡ya amaneció! Pero siento que no he dormido nada… ¡déjame dormir Raye!- serena (como de costumbre) volvió a taparse con las cobijas que le arropaban.

-Serena… no estoy dispuesta a llegar tarde por tu culpa, así que ¡des… pier…ta!- raye se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas (como si adivinara que era la única forma de levantarla)

-No… ya… no… para… está bien, tú ganas. Ya me levanté. Me iré a bañar… ¡qué remedio!

-Esa voz me agrada… ahora métete al baño y arréglate linda- Raye le sonrió con amabilidad, en verdad se sentía muy feliz, esa niña parecía ser buena persona…

-¡Sí, a la orden!- Sere tomó sus cosas y al poco rato estuvo lista.

El uniforme de gala era de dolor negro, llevaba una falda amplia, que llegaba arriba de las rodillas; en el dobladillo, pretina y bolsas llevaba aplicaciones en forma de pequeñas hojas verdes que le daban un toque elegante, la blusa era blanca con la corbata negra y el escudo del colegio; además llevaban un saco negro también adornado con la insignia del instituto y las mismas aplicaciones, que llevaba la falda, en los bordes de las mangas. Las botas eran negras y largas. Era un lindo atuendo y en Serena lucía espectacular.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- la rubia guardaba algunos útiles necesarios para las clases, en su portafolio plateado. _(**N.A.** es que siempre he querido uno así O.O)_

-¡Ya era hora!... ¡eres una chiquilla muy difícil de despertar! Por más ruido que hice no pude hacerte mover siquiera un ojo… podría pasarte un elefante encima y tú en tus sueños…- Serena empezó a reír al imaginarse al enorme animal pasándole encima y ella cómodamente dormida en su cama…

-No le veo la gracia… además soy yo la que debería reír porque si no te hubiera despertado una hora antes jamás habríamos estado listas a tiempo, Coneja dormilona- decía Raye mientras empezaba a reírse de la broma que le había jugado a su nueva compañera.

-¡Quieres decir que me levantaste más temprano de lo que deberías! No es justo Raye, mis horas de sueño son sagradas, cada minuto, cada segundo es vital…

-Ay tranquilita, además sirve que así vas pensando mucho mejor en lo que vas a elegir estudiar… créeme, debes decidirte bien.

-Ya lo he consultado con la almohada y creo que ya sé que escoger.

-¡Eso es bueno! Por cierto… se me olvidó decirte que a partir de mañana serán las pruebas para ver tu desempeño inicial en los talleres que elijas.

-¡¿Pruebas?! E…esa palabra no me agrada mucho…- Serena estaba más asustada que nunca, y es que ¡jamás había presentado una prueba! Su enseñanza siempre había sido particular y no se había requerido una prueba como tal.

-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte, si tienes aptitudes sobresalientes no será difícil, créeme. Ahora debemos irnos. Hoy sólo nos presentarán al cuerpo docente para que los conozcas… ¡Vámonos!

-¿Pero no dijiste que habría misa?

-Así es, primero debemos ir a la capilla y después a las aulas, no te preocupes ven conmigo.

-¡Sí!- tomaron sus portafolios y salieron de la habitación.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo, iban viendo las puertas de los cuartos vecinos, cuando de pronto vieron salir de una de ellas a dos chicas claramente identificables que se les unieron en el camino.

-¡Buenos días Lita!... ¡hola Amy!- saludaron las dos jovencitas a las hermanas, respectivamente.

-¡Buenos días! Creo que será mejor ir juntas a la capilla, así podemos conocernos un poco más- dijo Lita con mucho entusiasmo, esa niña la ponía de muy buen humor sin saber porqué.

-Por cierto Serena… ¿ya tomaste la decisión sobre los talleres? La verdad es que me gustaría mucho poder coincidir contigo. Amy también estaba muy contenta, ese día al fin podría contarle la sorpresa a Lita, la que con tanta ansiedad estaba esperando.

-No lo creo **Amy**, por lo que sé de ti, eres un año menor que nosotras y además eres la chica más inteligente del colegio y tus habilidades son superiores… ¡eres la **capitana de gimnasia**! Y tus habilidades en **natación** también son extraordinarias- Raye admiraba profundamente la dedicación de la menor de las Kinou, en verdad era una chica que se destacaba en todo lo que hacía.

-No es para tanto… en realidad me gustaría conocerlas mejor a las dos, además no soy la única con extraordinarias dotes deportivas…- Amy empezaba a sonar un poco maliciosa, algo realmente raro en ella que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- los ojos de Serena parecían dos gotas de agua queriendo ir de un lado a otro, era demasiado curiosa y en verdad deseaba descifrar lo que la joven había tratado de decir.

-Bueno, en realidad lo que pasa es que…- Lita fue abruptamente interrumpida por una interlocutora.

_**-"Se solicita que todos los alumnos lleguen pronto a la capilla, en dos minutos iniciará la ceremonia de inicio de curso"** _

-Será mejor que lleguemos rápido- las tres asintieron al comentario de Raye, y así se encaminaron al lugar.

Aquél edificio que estaba ante ellas era realmente majestuoso. El interior estaba forrado por láminas de oro y las imágenes a los costados del templo estaban divinamente cuidadas. El altar mayor era un lugar acogedor, adornado al fondo por un enorme crucifijo hecho de cuentas de cristal, cuando los rayos del sol entraban por los ventanales traspasando la efigie, formaban un hermoso arcoiris que daba un ambiente más que celestial…

Los varones estaban distribuidos en el lado derecho del oratorio y las jovencitas en el lado izquierdo; el coro estaba en el segundo piso ataviado al igual que el resto de los alumnos, sólo difería que en lugar de verde, su corbata era negra. Las religiosas estaban en la primera fila de cada sector, y los alumnos en las bancas subsecuentes.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Como era de esperarse, Raye, Serena y Lita llegaron a la misma aula.

-Ahora la clase que nos toca es Literatura.

-¿Literatura? Eso se refiere a la lectura… menos mal… lo único que me faltaba era empezar el día con Aritmética.

-¿Por qué lo dices Serena?- preguntó Lita un poco confundida.

-Digamos que los números y yo no tenemos muy buena comunicación- y las tres empezaron a reír como grandes amigas, tanto que esas risitas llamaron la atención de dos celestes ojos al final del salón.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy linda y joven profesora, sus cabellos eran largos y rizados, era pecosa y pelirroja. De tez blanca y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tanto que algunos de los alumnos lanzaron suspiros al verla entrar. Era la profesora de Literatura, la señorita Mónica Shiyaku.

-Muy buenos días jóvenes, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo curso escolar. Seré su maestra de Literatura. Me gustaría que me llamaran señorita Mónica, el título de profesora prefiero dejarlo aparte. Hoy sólo harán una sencilla tarea: quiero una composición de lo que guarda su corazón, como si a partir de hoy empezara una nueva vida, un nuevo sendero por caminar, como si hubieran salido del caparazón donde estaban guardados. Tiene una hora jóvenes, así que… ¡manos a la obra!

Todos se emocionaron mucho, a la mayoría de ellos no se les dificultaba escribir algo, compartir sus ideas y para las tres chicas en cuestión era algo que verdaderamente necesitaban: de alguna forma tenía que decir lo que sentían.

Cada uno de los chicos expresaba algún sueño, alguna frustración, deseos reprimidos o simples vivencias, todos estaban realmente concentrados en sus escritos, se habían tomado las palabras de la maestra muy en serio.

…

-Bien jóvenes, ya pasó el tiempo límite… hoy no podremos leer todos los trabajos, pero me encantaría que de ahora en adelante cada día al inicio y al final pase uno de ustedes a leer sus historias. Ahora me gustaría escuchar a Lita Kinou, por favor, señorita hágame el favor de pasar al frente, concédenos el honor de escucharte.

-Sí…- Lita fue a la parte delantera del salón, y después de armarse de un poco de valor, comenzó a leer…

"_Cuando era una niña, escuchaba mil y un historias acerca de las hadas, princesas y príncipes que luchaban hasta llegar a ganarse el corazón de sus amadas, de aquellos hombres que eran capaces de atravesar cualquier obstáculo con tal de salvarlas y estar cerca de ellas._

_Desde esa edad, soñaba con el día en que me convertiría en una linda mujer como aquellas princesas ensoñadoras y en especial del momento en que conocería el significado de la palabra amor; pero hoy en día, las cosas son muy diferentes a lo que pensaba en aquél entonces de un príncipe azul…_

_Cuando conocí al hombre de mis sueños, el que me llenaba de caricias y besos, el que me hacía sentir especialmente querida , protegida y amada, resultó ser tan sólo un espejismo que mi imaginación e inexperiencia creé en mi mente… ese ser no existe, al menos para mí. _

_En algún libro leí alguna vez que la felicidad es efímera y hoy puede corroborarlo… nada es eterno, mucho menos tu amor. Por más que luchemos por conseguir lo que anhelamos será muy difícil lograrlo porque simplemente esa meta, en muchas ocasiones, no quiere ser alcanzada _

_Estas lágrimas que vertí por ti, los sueños que pisaste, la alegría que opacaste y la vida que arruinaste son lo último que sabrás de mí, porque hoy, las ruinas que dejaste quieren volver a levantarse, no creo justo seguir llorando por alguien que no lo merece, por alguien que no llora por mí._

_En estas líneas quiero dejar impresos mis deseos para ti, que aunque no lo creas no son malos puesto que nunca podría querer el mal para alguien que amé con todo mi corazón. Has de ser feliz, tanto o más de lo que fui a tu lado, tanto o más de lo que yo seré sin ti._

_Siempre te recordaré... ... Lita Kinou"_

El texto generó algunas reacciones entre los alumnos, todos sabían la situación por la que había atravesado Lita, y fueron testigos de su sufrimiento. Parecía ser la carta que marcaba el fin de la larga angustia, o al menos era el primer paso para salir adelante.

-Eso fue… verdaderamente lindo… ahora me gustaría escuchar a alguien más. ¿Hay voluntarios?- la profesora examinó el salón de un lado a otro, hasta que al fondo, un chico alzó la mano.

-Adelante, puedes pasar al frente…

El joven de cabello oscuro se dirigió al estrado, atrayendo la vista de todos los presentes, excepto la mirada de una linda rubia que era por demás distraída, estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para terminar su escrito…

-Quisiera aclarar que este escrito también va dirigido a alguien muy cercano…- al oír estas palabras, los ojos de Serena expresaron asombro y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, el lápiz se escapaba de sus manos juguetonas y sus labios empezaron a temblar; una sensación electrizante la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y así, el chico se dispuso a leer:

-"Todos los seres humanos tenemos deseos… ser personas famosas, tener todo cuanto anhelamos, pero también entre esos sueños está el llegar a estar con la persona que amamos…"

Mientras el chico seguía hablando, la respiración de Serena era cada vez más difícil, muy dentro de ella sabía que ese escrito… estaba dirigido a ella.

-Señorita Mónica… ¿me permitiría ir al tocador un segundo?- preguntó Serena queriendo escapar a toda costa de aquél lugar.

-¿Eres la srita. Tsukino, verdad? Claro que puedes ir, pero procura no tardar mucho. Adelante joven Kou, puede seguir leyendo…

Mientras se alejaba del salón, sentía que sus piernas no le respondían. Cuando al fin logró llegar al sanitario, se fue directo al lavamanos y se enjuagó la cara para tratar de estabilizarse.

-¿Te sientes bien Serena?- Amy la vio en el pasillo y al ver su estado, no pudo evitar seguirla.

-No, creo que no. Nunca me había pasado algo semejante. Él me pone muy nerviosa, su actitud hacia mí, no sé…- Amy la abrazó porque realmente se notaba muy afectada.

-Pienso que debes tranquilizarte, supongo que estás así por un muchacho… debe agradarte muchísimo para que logre ponerte así…- Serena se sonrojó por el comentario y se apartó rápidamente para poder ver a la peliazul a la cara.

-No… te equivocas. Él no me agrada de esa forma, porque yo… yo…- se oprimió el collar que llevaba en su cuello.

-Entiendo, hay alguien más… pero entonces ¿es por qué el chico te corteja?- Amy podría ser una niña, pero en realidad las circunstancias la habían hecho ser más madura que cualquier otra chica de su edad.

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Sabes? Aunque algunos podrían opinar y pensar lo contrario, no soy una chica extraordinaria. A menudo soy miedosa, despistada, tímida y siempre lloro por todo. Eternamente he vivido en un mundo de cristal donde todo es perfecto y maravilloso, pero ahora que decidí estar aquí… creo que tengo que aprender a ser fuerte y valerme por mí misma- la rubia se recargó en la pared apoyándose en sus brazos y alzó la cara al techo queriendo recordar algo…

-¿Piensas a menudo en él, cierto?- el rostro de Serena reflejó asombro –Anoche… te sentí triste. Ya no eres la misma niña que conocía en el baile, la chica que irradiaba felicidad y contagiaba a todos los que la rodeábamos, es como si…

-¿Me faltara algo?... últimamente me he sentido así, creo que me fijé en la persona equivocada, en alguien que no puede estar conmigo aunque lo quisiera- la chica bajó la mirada y sus párpados terminaron por cubrir sus celestes ojos.

-Tal vez ahora no, pero si realmente lo desean, ten por seguro que estará contigo…- ante las palabras de Amy, la alegría de Serena regresó y el recuerdo de la clase y de que no debía tardar, también se hicieron presentes.

-¡Ay no, ya se me hizo tarde!- la chica rubia se disponía a salir corriendo, cuando la voz de su compañera la detuvo en el intento.

-¿Vas a Literatura?

-Sí, pero… ¿no se supone que tú debías estar en clase también?

-Por eso es que voy contigo, tontita- Serena parpadeo nuevamente y al no comprender nada, ambas regresaron a clase.

…..

-Pensé que la clase era afuera, señorita Tsukino…-dijo la maestra en un tono sarcástico.

-Ehm, pues yo, este… verá, lo que pasó…

-Lo que pasó es que le pedí que me pusiera al tanto de la clase, srita. Mónica, lo lamento la distracción de Serena fue mi culpa, creo que le debo una disculpa por mis acciones, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- la intervención de Amy le cayó de sorpresa a todos, especialmente a su hermana.

-¿Amy? Pero tú deberías estar en Filosofía¿por qué dijiste que te puso al corriente?

-Lo lamento, debí haberles informado de esto desde el principio- interrumpió la docente –Amy Kinou ha mostrado una gran capacidad intelectual, por lo que la madre Margaret ha decidido adelantarla un año académico. Así que desde hoy, ella será compañera de todos ustedes- los aplausos y el abrazo de Serena no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Así que esto era!... ¡Amy me tuviste con el alma en un hilo todo el verano!

-Lo lamento, era una sorpresa- y todos en el salón comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de enojo de Lita y la de travesura de Amy.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Muy pronto podré tenerla ante mis ojos… aún no sé cuáles serán sus decisiones, pero estoy segura que me las ingeniaré para poder estar cerca de ella…- decía una mujer de hermosos cabellos rosados que estaba recostada en una cama mientras se cubría el cuerpo con sólo una sábana blanca.

-Eso espero, ya se acerca la hora de hacerlos pagar a todos. Debemos darnos prisa, el primer paso es lograr ganarte su confianza¿lo puedes hacer?- dijo un hombre de mediana altura de cabellos rojos, mientras sostenía una copa de vino entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, yo consigo todo lo que quiero…- le decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Rubeus en un forma muy seductora.

-¿Ah si?... ¿tal como conseguiste a Darien…?- con el sarcasmo saliendo de sus labios, la atrajo hacía sí, esperando la respuesta de una chiquilla de tan sólo 18 años.

-Darien forma parte de mi pasado, además al que realmente quería… era a ti.

-**Chibiusa**…- los dos amantes se fundieron en un apasionado beso, infundado por el odio que les unía contra esa familia.

Estos dos personajes se conocían dos años atrás y por causas desconocidas, tenían una cosa en común. Rubeus había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, antes era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás más que por sí mismo, pero ella… ella era muy diferente a lo que había soñado en la vida. Parecía ser una diosa, o mejor dicho, una bruja que todo cuanto tocaba, hechizaba y quedaba bajo su poder.

Desde ese día, el día que la vio por vez primera en el lago… casi muerta, se había jurado protegerla… aunque nunca le explicó cómo llegó a ese lugar, no había querido revelarle ese pasado, sólo le dijo que los Tsukino tenían algo que ver… un apellido por demás conocido para él y para Darien.

-¿En qué estás pensando Rubeus? Te noto distraído, sólo dime que me vaya y lo haré, no tienes porqué tratarme de esa manera- la chiquilla estaba dispuesta a irse, pero en el fondo sabía que le pediría perdón; para ella, Rubeus sólo era un juguete más de su colección, nadie le interesaba, ni siquiera Darien que también había sido un breve capricho, puesto que al ver que no podía manipularlo tan fácilmente como a Rubeus, desistió y decidió dejarlo en paz.

-Espera… sabes que no fue mi intención, sólo recordaba cuando te conocí y…- se aferraba a la cintura de la chica, era una escena realmente lastimosa para aquellos que defienden la dignidad de un hombre.

-Sí, ya sé. No te preocupes, lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo que prepararlo todo, ya que pude entrar a esa escuelita no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad- después de un gélido beso, tomó sus cosas, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Es perfecta… todo va viento en popa…- Rubeus se dejó caer agotado por el esfuerzo de horas antes, y se quedó dormido.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Las horas pasaban y el momento en el que Serena debía ir para dejar su tarjeta de talleres a la dirección se acercaba más y más.

-¡Ay esta comida se ve deliciosa!- decía una linda rubia admirada por la variedad de suculentos postres que estaban en la mesa del bufette.

-Jajajaja, así es Sere. Éstas son algunas de las delicias que hace Lita, ella es una alumna destacada y es por eso que le pidió a la madre Margaret tener un lugar destinado para cocinar en ocasiones especiales. A veces nos reunimos sólo las titulares de los equipos deportivos. Por eso es un taller exclusivo- dijo Amy mientras se servía una exquisita rebanada de flan napolitano bellamente adornado con cerezas y duraznos en almíbar. (_**N.A.** disculpen pero traigo antojo desde hace días jejeje)._

-Me imagino que debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ello, Lita, tú has hecho la mayor parte de estos platillos. Sé que eres una eminencia en la cocina- alcanzó a decir Raye antes de llevarse a la boca, un trocito de pay de queso cubierto con fresas.

-¡Cielos! En verdad estoy rodeada de chicas muy inteligentes… sólo espero que no se decepcionen de mí cuando no sea tan lista como ustedes tres…-Serena estaba algo triste, en verdad veía que era muy ajena a todo eso.

-Sere… hay cosas en las que somos malas. Por ejemplo, yo no lograba golpear ni una sola pelota cuando intenté entrar a tenis- dijo Raye recordando todas las pelotas que le rebotaban en aquellos días.

-Es verdad, por mi altura no podría bailar jamás ballet, me vería… diferente- por la mente de Lita pasaban las imágenes de la vez que, a solas, intentó ponerse un tutú y fue un verdadero fracaso.

-Y yo, pues… me da mucha pena la actuación. Una vez intenté hacer una audición para uno de mis personajes favoritos en Hamlet, hasta me aprendí todas las líneas, pero al sentir que los demás no dejaban de observarme, no lo aguanté y salí corriendo… los libros no te enseñan a controlar tus impulsos- mencionó Amy.

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todas. Creo que ya me siento mejor.

-Lo más importante es intentar hacer lo que queremos, y si los resultados no son muy favorables… siempre habrá algo en lo que sí podamos desempeñarnos adecuadamente y demostrar nuestras cualidades…- Raye le dirigió una bella sonrisa a su compañera de habitación.

-Por cierto Serena… ¿cuáles son los talleres que escogiste?- Lita preguntó, pero sin embargo, las tres curiosas esperaban la respuesta.

-Bueno, los que escogí fueron…

-Señorita Tsukino, que bueno que la encontré… haga el favor de pasar a la dirección, la madre Margaret desea verla- dijo dulcemente una novicia que la estaba buscando.

-Sí, gracias. Bien, creo que seguiremos la conversación más tarde ¡Nos vemos chicas!- y así la figura de la joven de cabellos dorados se perdió entre la multitud.

-¡Vaya! Creo que seguirá siendo un misterio…- y así las jóvenes amigas siguieron comiendo y platicando esperando a que Serena regresara.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Alguien llamó a la puerta…

-Adelante, puede pasar… ¡Oh pero si eres tú pequeña! Ven a sentarte- la madre Margaret era un persona realmente gentil y bondadosa. Todos los alumnos la querían y respetaban.

-Sí, gracias- Serena se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de la directora del colegio y traía en sus manos una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

-Antes de pasar a otros asuntos, dime… ¿qué te ha parecido este colegio?

-La verdad… ¡es fantástico! Aquí hay de todo: jardines, capilla, salones, fuentes, cuadros… realmente es un sitio fabuloso- poco a poco Sere se iba 'soltando' más.

-Veo que realmente te agrada y eso me da gusto. Cada rincón de este instituto está hecho sólo para ustedes.

-Y… ¿para qué mandó llamarme?- la joven estaba tan nerviosa que ya no sabía si decía lo que pensaba, o pensaba lo que decía.

-Pues… es necesario que compartas tus decisiones conmigo sobre los talleres. Espero que ya hayas llenado los campos que necesitamos.

-Sí, aquí están- Serena le extendió la tarjeta y la superiora la tomó.

Los campos que había escogido eran muy diferentes entre sí, por lo cual se podía concluir que esa chica no sabía bien las cualidades que poseía e iba a ser algo difícil el poder establecer objetivos claros con ella.

-Bien, dentro de las áreas deportivas has escogido **equitación y esgrima**.

-Sí, la verdad no conozco mucho al respecto, pro a mi padre le fascinan los caballos y siempre me han llamado la atención y en cuanto al esgrima… me trae lindos recuerdos.

-Eso es muy lindo Serena. Ahora veo que en los campos artísticos señalaste pintura, música con instrumentos de cuerda y canto. También áreas muy distintas…

-Sí, mi madre es una gran pintora, aunque no de profesión y me gustaría poder desarrollarme en esa habilidad, y las otras dos… cuestiones personales.

-No te preocupes hija mía. Aquí lo que desees se podrá hacer, siempre y cuando demuestres brío. Ahora debes salir. Apresúrate que falta muy poco para el baile y debes arreglarte muy bella. ¡Anda!- la directora le sonrió angelicalmente y así Serena, después de la debida reverencia, salió de la habitación.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto desolado, se sentó en medio de las flores para poder admirarlas más cerca, pero en ese momento, al herirse con la espina de una rosa blanca, recordó algo guardado celosamente en su memoria…

-,-,-,- **Flash Back** -,-,-,-

_-¿Le gustan las flores señorita Serena?- decía un joven que la observaba en el vivero de la familia._

_-Yo diría que no cualquier tipo de flor. Mis favoritas son las rosas blancas, como ésta… ¡Ay!- la chica rápidamente se llevó la mano derecha a su boca._

_-¿Se lastimó mucho?- el chico corrió a ayudarla, parecía ser que la herida era algo profunda._

_-Creo que sí… me duele- ligeras gotas rojas empezaron a caer sobre los pétalos de la blanca flor._

_-Por eso yo prefiero las rojas…_

_-¿Eh?- Serena no entendía el comentario, sólo veía cómo Darien rasgaba su camisa para mitigar un poco el dolor y parar la sangre._

_-No soporto ver algo tan lindo y puro, marcharse de sangre y dolor. Es mucho mejor encontrarnos en ese ambiente y soñar con algún día regenerarnos y cambiar nuestra perspectiva… si voltea a ver a las rojas siempre se les separa de la pureza, nunca se procura que estén en un mismo lugar, aquí mismo no hay ninguna, sólo ésta- Darien sacó de su saco una rosa roja y se la regaló a Serena, era la rosa más hermosa que en la vida había visto y recibido la chica…_

_-Recuérdeme como la rosa roja que aspira algún día estar junto a una blanca…_

---------------------------

-Serena… Serena… ¡SERENAA!- Raye empezó a gritar como una verdadera histérica ante Serena, pero como ella estaba ida en sus recuerdos, sólo alcanzó a oír el último grito.

-Qué pasa Raye… porqué estás gritando… aquí estoy- de lo más tranquilo, Sere contestaba.

-¿A qué hora se supone que nos vamos a ir a arreglar? Te dije que nos viéramos a las 4 y ¡ya son las 5 Coneja!- Raye empezaba a ponerse furiosa, si algo le molestaba era la impuntualidad.

-Ah, lo olvidé, con tantas cosas… discúlpame. Vamos entonces- Serena salió disparada llevándose a Raye de la muñeca. A lo que las dos chicas que las acompañaban sólo las vieron partir.

-¡Vaya! Qué rapidez, pero antes la ví un poco triste…

-Sí Lita, pero pronto estará mejor. Vamos a cambiarnos también nosotras- y así las dos chicas también fueron a su habitación.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas se arreglaban presurosamente. Sus vestidos estaban confeccionados con telas finas: raso, terciopelo, brocado y seda, a menudo bordados con hilos de oro y plata. Lo que hacía a las chicas más vistosas eran las joyas, usaban pendientes, collares y brazaletes.

La vestimenta de los hombres, adornada con encaje dorado, consistía en su mayoría de chaquetas largas de seda y pantalones largos, llevaban botones dorados, hombreras y galones que adornaban los uniformes de los capitanes de los equipos varoniles. El arreglo de los chicos era tanto o más ostentoso que el de las damas.

-Listo. Y ahora el último detalle coneja… tú máscara.

-¿Máscara? Pero así nadie podrá reconocerme…

-Ese es el juego Sere. Podrás divertirte un rato fingiendo que eres otra persona, pero a las doce de la noche, todos nos quitaremos los antifaces y sabremos con quién estamos en ese momento. Muchos dicen que con el chico con el que estés bailando o conversando en ese instante, será con el que pases el esto de tu vida.

-Eso es muy lindo, pero… no me gustaría que fuera verdad…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el chico que quiero que esté conmigo, no estudia aquí.

-Sere¿acaso tienes novio?

-No, es sólo que… hay un chico que me agrada mucho, y me gustaría bailar aunque fuera un breve instante con él, nunca lo he hecho…- Sere se empezó a poner triste y casi empezaba a llorar.

-Tranquila… es sólo un mito, lo que vale y tiene más poder es el corazón de los humanos. Anda, vamos y divirtámonos un poco, por que yo tampoco quiero quedarme con ningún chico de aquí. Jajajaja- y así, después de ponerse sus máscaras salieron del cuarto.

En el camino se encontraron con las hermanas Kinou y así se fueron al gran salón.

La primera sala de recepción era toda dorada: las columnas que sostenían el techo, los candelabros labrados y el enorme pabellón que abría paso a la pista de baile y a la orquesta al final del salón.

-Todo esto parece un sueño, un cuento de hadas…- decía Serena a cada paso que daba en el reluciente piso de la estancia.

-En verdad todo esto es una preciosidad Raye, este año te luciste, en verdad es maravilloso…- Lita también estaba extasiada con cuanto veían sus atónitos ojos.

-Sí, combinaste todo perfectamente, en verdad tienes muy buen gusto- Amy, como siempre, hacía los comentarios más centrados, aunque la emoción que reflejaba en sus ojos era innegable…

-Muchas gracias, después de todo me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, además les tengo una sorpresita, pero eso será más adelante- les guiñó el ojo y al poco tiempo vieron cómo el salón se iba llenando poco a poco de jóvenes que se deslumbraban tanto o más que ellas al ver cada rincón divinamente decorado y los detalles especiales para cada uno de los asistentes.

Después de un rato, el bailé comenzó y muchos chicos empezaron a bailar con bellas doncellas asistentes esa noche, pero… nadie invitaba a nuestras chicas a bailar…

-Deben estar ciegos para no tomarnos en cuenta…- decía Lita algo furiosa.

-Tal vez no sea eso, es que simplemente no se animan con bellezas como nosotras…- decía Raye en un tono casi convincente.

-Sí, o tal vez no les agradamos…- Serena empezaba a escucharse un poco desanimada.

-No creo, si mal no recuerdo tú si tienes un pretendiente…- dijo Amy en voz alta, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-¡Amy!- dijo Serena, regañándola, provocando la risa entre ellas.

Al fin, después de un rato, algunos jóvenes (sin relevancia alguna, simples compañeros) invitaron a cada una de las chicas a bailar. Eran muy buenas bailarinas y pronto llamaron la atención de todos, cada una con un estilo y elegancia diferente, al danzar en las cuatro alas del salón se veían realmente hermosas.

-Creo que ya es hora… Richard¿me disculpas un momento?, debo abrir paso a una sorpresa para todos- le dijo Raye, y como todo caballero la acompañó hasta el estrado.

-¡Hola a todos! Espero que esta sea una reunión a su agrado. Mi nombre es Raye Hino e hice realidad cada petición que durante el año pasado llego a mis manos. Y como también quise hacer algo diferente este año, les tengo preparada una sorpresa... es una especie de Karaoke. Todos los que desee compartir una canción con todos nosotros son bienvenidos a este micrófono; la orquesta, aquí presente, les acompañará en su canción. Por favor no sean tímidos y compartan algo con nosotros, y para dar el ejemplo, esta noche cantaré un poco para ustedes, en el momento que se decidan podrán hacerles la seña acercándose a la orquesta para que esto sea ordenadamente. Gracias- y así Raye empezó a cantar, en realidad no lo hacía tan mal.

-Vaya… ¿Raye también canta?- decía Lita un poco asombrada.

-Sí, algo me mencionó en la tarde. Sólo que me dijo que no lo dijera- les aclaraba Sere, quien estaba degustando un poco de vino.

-Pues la canción es realmente linda. La letra, tengo entendido que ella la escribió… ¿cierto?

-Supongo…- las tres seguían viendo a Raye hasta que terminó de cantar.

Todos en el salón le aplaudieron al término de la pieza musical, más de uno quiso hacer lo mismo y poco a poco, y ordenadamente, subieron al estrado a cantarles a sus novias, novios o amigos. La fiesta seguía tomando su curso y los presentes en verdad se estaban divirtiendo.

-Raye, tuviste una idea muy linda. Todos están emocionados

-Sí Coneja, te dije que se me había ocurrido algo diferente ésta vez.

-Sí, todo está marchando muy bien, Raye.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz… por cierto Lita… ¿dónde está tu hermana? Hace unos instantes estaba aquí, pero hace un rato no la veo.

-lo más seguro es que haya ido al tocador o se haya encontrado a alguien, así es Amy.

Pero para sorpresa mayúscula de las tres chicas, una dulce voz llamó su atención.

-Ésta canción la escribí hace poco y no pensé que la estrenaría tan rápido, es para una buena amiga, al escucharla sabrá quién es…

"_**Y si tú notas que he cambiado ahora, no es casualidad,  
**_**_no soy la misma, me cuesta confesar,  
_**_**es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual;  
**__**me empiezo a enamorar.**_

_**Antes te tuve a mi lado, como el amigo siempre fiel  
**__**y ahora que no estás aquí llamé para decirte por teléfono:  
**__**Te necesito aquí…**_

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca,  
**__**a ciegas sin pensar te dejé marchar,  
**__**y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar.  
**__**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar.**_

_**Nunca vi cuánto me amabas,  
**__**nunca te supe valorar.  
**__**Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti,  
**__**regresa de una vez te necesito aquí…**_

_**Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca,  
**__**a ciegas sin pensar te dejé marchar,  
**__**y si tú quieres, si lo quieres, lo podemos intentar.  
**__**Si pruebas una vez, te puedo enamorar…."**_

Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos. Amy Kinoh había subido al estrado a cantar y jamás lo había hecho. Se sabía de antemano que esa chica era muy tímida y que casi nunca le gustaba participar en actos donde tuviera que verse ampliamente involucrada…

-A… Amy… ¿cantó?- Raye estaba por demás pasmada…

Las únicas vivas y hurras que se escuchaban en el salón provenían de una animada rubia de largos cabellos, que estaba en medio de dos figuras bien conocidas para la intérprete.

-¿Pero qué les extraña chicas?... además lo hizo estupendamente, tiene una voz realmente dulce y entonada… voy a felicitarla. Serena fue hacía Amy y la abrazó.

-Gracias Amy…- y una lágrima se le escurrió por la mejilla.

-Pero…- Amy comprendió que Sere se había dado cuenta que la canción iba dirigida a ella y sólo correspondió el abrazo.

Fue hasta ese entonces que los aplausos terminaron con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Todos vitoreaban a la peliazul y sus amigas fueron hacia ella para felicitarla y animarla a que lo hiciera más seguido.

-Entonces, eso es lo que hacías mientras me estaba cambiado en la habitación¿verdad hermana?- concluyó Lita al recordar a Amy escribiendo en una hoja de papel en su buró.

Y así siguió la fiesta, algunos ratos bailaban con diferentes jóvenes para irse conociendo. Saludaban amistosamente a las chicas y entre todos había una real armonía. Hasta que…

-Ahora quisiera ser yo quien cante una canción especial… tú sabes que es para tí…

"_**Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma,  
**__**como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma,  
**__**siempre tan lejano como el horizonte.**_

_**Gritando en el silencio tu nombre, en mis labios  
**__**sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño,  
**__**sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando."**_

Una chica de ojos azules no quería voltear a ver la figura del hombre que estaba cantando. Algo la detenía… un recuerdo…

(**_N.A._** _Aquí va combinándose la canción con el recuerdo…)_

**---Flash Back---**

_-Serena… ¿te gusta cantar?_

_-No Darien, la verdad es que sé que canto algo mal… prefiero oír la música, claro está que si no es de piano sería mejor, pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Porque a mí si me gusta la música y a veces compongo canciones, en estos días he estado tratando de ponerle letra a una tonada, pero como que no sé que letra debo agregarle… _

_-Pues…_

"**_Será, será como tu quieras pero así será,  
_****_si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más,  
_****_me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento…"_**

_-Pues yo opino que debe ser un sentimiento que en este momento tengas dentro de ti. Algo que quieras decir o quieras gritar: felicidad, miedo, odio, rencor, lo que sea, pero debes externarlo…_

"_**Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo,  
**__**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
**__**que sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.  
**__**Por amarte así, a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,  
**_**_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,  
_**_**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada.  
**_**_Por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte…"_**

_-Vaya, si que sabes cómo subirme el ánimo… eres una persona muy linda y especial Serena…gracias por ser como eres._

_-Gracias a ti por dejarme ser quién soy…_

"_**Me sigo encaminando en esta cuerda floja,  
**__**por ir trás de tu huella convertida en sombra,  
**__**preso del amor que me negaste un día.**_

_**Contando los segundos que pasan por verte,  
**__**haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte,  
**__**soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía."**_

_-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, se hace tarde y debo ir por tu padre al trabajo. Otro día saldremos a platicar un poco más…_

_-¿Lo prometes?..._

_-Lo prometo Sere… a pesar de las distancias, siempre veré por ti…_

"_**Será, será como tu quieras pero así será,  
**__**si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más,  
**__**me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento…"**_

_-Podrías cantar sólo la tonada de la canción, por favor…_

_-Claro que sí…_

**------------- fin del recuerdo.**

"_**Por amarte así, es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo,  
**__**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
**__**que sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo.  
**__**Por amarte así, a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,  
**_**_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla,  
_**_**ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada.  
**_**_Por amarte así, por amarte así, por amarte…"_**

-Es él…- Serena ya no podía contener las lágrimas y cuando tuvo la fuerza para voltear a verlo… él se había ido.

-¿Dónde está? El que cantó, Lita, Raye, Amy… ¿dónde se fue?- ante la desesperación Amy fue la que le dijo que había salido en dirección a la fuente de los deseos, aquella donde la habían dejado cuando entró a la escuela…

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en el camino no veía con quién tropezaba, sólo tenía en la mente un objetivo alcanzar a Darien. Sí no podría haberse equivocado, la tonada era la misma… al fin había podido ponerle letra a la canción y era para ella… sí tenía que ser… tenía que alcanzarlo, hablar con él, decirle… decirle lo que sentía…

-¡Darien!... ¡espera, tengo que decirte algo!- sólo se le escuchaba gritar en los largos pasillos del colegio sin recibir respuesta, hasta que vio una figura en la fuente…

Se detuvo sin aliento a pocos metro de él, no se animada a decirle nada. No sabía cómo, ni sabía qué…

-Buenas noches princesa, al fin la terminé, sólo quise venir a que la escucharas… me animaste a escribirla y lo hice. Me dijiste que no era justo despedirnos así y quise que fuera de esta forma. Lo lamento tanto… ahora debo irme, si me descubren podrías pasarla muy mal. No quiero causarte problemas…

-Jamás me los causarías. Y si así fuera… correría el riesgo… quería volver a verte… gracias por venir Darien- Serena se quería acercar a él, pero no la dejó.

-Debo darme prisa, alguien viene, se oye en el pasillo, además todos deben preguntarse quien era yo… porque aunque traemos máscaras, somos reconocibles…

-Darien…-Serena no entendía nada, sólo miró al piso y haciendo un gran esfuerzo le sonrió.

-Así eres más linda, así me gusta verte… adiós Serena, mi princesa…- y lanzándole un beso a lo lejos, trepó por la barda y se fue.

Serena empezó a llorar tristemente, y tal como dijo, alguien se acercó al lugar.

-Deja ya de llorar, tus ojos no se ven tan hermosos cuando lloras, es mejor cuando ríes...- Seiya la alzó de la barbilla y la abrazó. Serena correspondió el abrazo sin saber porqué y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Ahora sabía que era el fin, pero lo peor era que ahora sabía que darien también sentía algo por ella, pero por el momento, no podrían estar juntos…

En ese momento, sonaron doce campanadas, y así Serena recordó lo que le dijo Raye…

-Al fin te encontré…- dijo una maliciosa voz entre las sombras, ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes para todos.

**Songs...**  
-Si pruebas una vez.  
-Por amarte así.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Antes que otra cosita, una disculpa por la metida de pata q di el otro día, es que estaba ordenando unas cosas de un capi q me ekivoqué, y sin querer lo subi como el número 11 pero no era jajajaja. Disculpen! sigánme queriendo jejej :)**

**Pues sí ahora a lo que realmete nos truje... ¿QUÉ LES PARECIDO EL CAPIIII???? a mi la vd me encantó, y lloré con la última parte cortavenas. Digamos que la espera me hizo acomodar bien las ideas en mi cabecita loka y surgió eso. además de que ayer que me fui de viaje a Xalapa terminé de concetrarme para darle fin a esta entrega que tanto había demorado.  
A partir de aquí empezaremos con las clases en forma, problemas de asignaturas (nom todo es perfecto), en fin. **

**¿qué les pareció eso de Amy gimnasta, compositora y cantante?? jamás lo hubiera imaginado jejeje, y Lita con tutú jajajaja. Raye de anfitriona, y muchas cosas que le di a este capi para que todo se centrara en la escuela. Próximamente veremos qué pasa con los demás personajes.**

**Y ahora, los comentarios personalizados...**

**CRIZ: bueno... ahoa si no puse a Artemis, esa parte me faltó pero la dejé para el siguiente. Lo que pasa es que era ya muy largo y no uqería perder de vista mi objetivo: el baile. Lo lamento jejeje, pero creéme que seguiré desarrollando la historia de esos chikos. Además aclaré que su socia sólo es su amiga y le está infinitamente agradecida por todo el tiepo que la ha apoyado, sólo eso. Me agrada que te haya gustado la parte de Setsu y Haru. y Darien seguirá siendo una indognita por algún tiempo más.**

**MARIN: jajaja gracias por prestarme por un ratito a Endy, ya te lo regresé jajajaja sólo cantó y se fue contigo a seguir en vacaciones. ;) Con respecto a tu kiniela le atinaste a equitación y canto. Tal vez no se entendió pero las demás materias que mencioné al principio, curriculares, son las materias que se toman obligartoriamente, lo que pasa es q como soy maestra (casi casi) creí que se entendió jejeje disculpa por no aclararlo. gracias por tu apoyo.**

**JACKY: que bueno que te guste lo de sere y raye, es que esa amistad es muy a mi estilo jajajaja puedo agarrarme de las greñas con mis amigas pero nos amamos!! y sí decidí que tenga problemas con aritméticva, lo bueno es que habrá quien le ayude en eso. y le atinaste a esgrima!!! y así es una sección de música, y pintura wou! eres brujita jejeje. jajaja y por el momento la intriga sigue creciendo, llegó alguien más a preocupar la situación... espero y sea de tu agrado.**

**ANGIE: me alegra q te haya ido bien en tus exámenes!! felicitaciones una estrellita por el desempeño (jajaja disculpa esq tengo primer año jejejeje) en esta ocasion no puse nada de haru, pero en el siguiente si habrá algo sobre ella y déjame decirte que está algo enojada con Setsu, por una cosita... pronto lo sabrás. y aún va a tardar para juntarlas de nuevo a ella y a Mitchi. y sí Seiya se incorpora, es que necesitaba a alguien que la defendiera de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. y Darien apareció fugazmente jejejeje, pero apareció ;).**

**SERETSUKIMOON: hola chika!! espero que este capi te guste. ya luego me echas mis jitomatazos 8ah no quedamos en que estaban muy caros jajajaja). bueno, sigue escribiendo la historia que nos tiene prometidas, creeme que la leeré con gusto!!!**

**WALU: leiste!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA milagrooo créeme, ya me siento realizada por hacer una lectora más en mi corta vida ehhh (lo pondré como proyecto a karol jajaja ntc) niña me da gusto que hayas leido y en especial que te guste mi trabajo, Soy feliz como una lombriz, aunque más bonita acalro. jajajaja sigue leyendo q creeme te seguirá gustando :)**

**DOUSA: viste la sopresotototota??? ala de verdad espero que te haya gustado muchísimo amie!!! creéme que me inspiré mucho con tus chikas favoritas. Porfa sigue leyendo q ahora se descubrirá quién fue ese chico que tanto ha llorado Lita...**

**Ahora sí, me despido agradeciéndoles el apoyo a los que leen y no dejan review!! qp debe haber jejeje. gracias a los que se toman la molestia de pegar comentarios, mil gracias por seguir leyendo este trabajito q créanme lo hago con mucho amor :)**

**Atte: La CoNeJiTa CoMeLoNa :D**


	12. Verdades

**Capítulo 11**

**--VERDADES--**

-¡Ay estoy cansada! Siento que todo me da vueltas, necesito… necesito… dormir más- una linda y perezosa rubia se quejaba con sus tres amigas.

-No te estés quejando, sólo falta la última clase antes de comer, es de tus materias predilectas, pintura.

-Sí, además te toca ir conmigo, no seas mala y vamos alistándonos, ya falta muy poco para que comience.

-Está bien Amy… sólo porque la clase realmente me agrada.

-Además Serena, el puerquito que hiciste en tu clase pasada no te quedó nada mal.

-¡Raye te dije que no era un puerco! Era un cuadro sobre mi gatita y me quedó muy lindo, todos me felicitaron. ¡No seas tan mala conmigo!

-Claro, nadie tuvo el coraje para decirte la verdad.

-¡Raye!

Todas empezaron a reír animosamente. Ya había pasado un mes, un largo mes desde que habían entrado a la escuela, tiempo en el que las cuatro chicas se estaban empezando a adaptar al ritmo que exigía el nuevo curso escolar.

-Anda vamos ya a clase. Apresúrate Serena.

-Sí, ya voy Amy- ambas amigas se alejaban rumbo al salón de pintura avanzada, mientras dejaban atrás a Lita y a Raye.

-¿Vas a ir a tu clase de música Lita?

-Sí. Por cierto Raye¿ya le dijiste a Serena?

-En realidad aún no. Pero hoy mismo se dará cuenta de todo. Digamos que quiero ver su reacción cuando lo descubra.

-Sólo te pido que no seas tan dura con ella, he empezado a sentir un cariño muy especial por esa niña. Se nota que es una buena persona, siempre se preocupa por los demás dejando de lado su propia tristeza.

-Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo quiero saber de qué es capaz, después de todo… yo también le he tomado cariño- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Lita.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

"_-¿Quieres una malteada de chocolate cariño?_

_-Creo que ya es hora de dejar un poco los dulces. Creo que estoy empezando a ponerme gorda y así no vas a quererme._

_-¡Pero qué estas diciendo lindura! Siempre me vas a gustar: gorda, flaca, alta, pequeña, rubia o morena, tú me gustas tal cual, me gusta tu forma de ser, de tratarme, me encantas…_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, jamás mentiría en eso._

_-Bien, entonces… ¡quiero una malteada con extra chocolate!_

_-Jajaja, veo que ya estás de buen humor. Eso me alegra muchísimo_

_-Sí, gracias a ti…"_

Lilyet despertó bañada en sudor. Las imágenes iban y venían, pero aún no lograba hilar todos los recuerdos. Al parecer la chica de esos sueños era ella pero aún no lograba escuchar bien su nombre real y al chico no lo podía distinguir bien, sólo alcanzaba a ver unos ojos azul celeste y un cabello negro.

-Hola Lilyet. Veo que al fin despertaste. ¡Te estás volviendo más flojita eh!- un lindo y apuesto Artemis entraba en la habitación. Desde que arreglaron sus diferencias se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque aún no le confesaba sobre sus sueños.

-Sí, algo así. Artemis¿podemos salir hoy? Es que no me he sentido muy bien estos días, creo que lo más saludable es salir un poco, por favor.

-Claro. Oye¿estás bien? te he notado pálida y en los dos últimos días casi no has comido, estás más delgada. Anda, te espero abajo para ir a comer algo, ve pensando el lugar, yo invito.

-Gracias. Ahora me cambio- a los pocos minutos, la chica bajó las escaleras con un sencillo vestido en color beige.

-Hola chicos. ¿Hoy irán de paseo?- Diamante se tranquilizaba cada vez que veía a esa niña sonreír. Ya había pasado el tiempo y el aprecio por ella cada vez crecía más, en especial desde el día que percibió una chispa de alegría en su primo, uno de los seres más importantes para él.

-Por cierto Lilyet…

-¿Eh? Ah si, ya sé tu abrazo y beso antes de irme- la chica corrió al regazo de Diamante. Ahora que Artemis veía un poco más claro, la relación que esos dos tenían era más bien de protección…

-Ehm. No… no era eso Lilyet- Diamante estaba más que sonrojado.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quería decirles que procuren no tardar mucho. Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo, no te preocupes, no es nada malo. Diviértanse y tráiganme algún recuerdo, no se olviden de mí- los dos chicos no entendían bien lo que pasaba, pero de igual modo, salieron a distraerse un rato.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitarnos Setsuna, hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veía, es una lástima que no hayas podido ver a Serena, está tan linda y loca como siempre, la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Jajaja, bueno, en algo se tenía que parecer a su padre. Después de todo muy pronto podré volver a verla.

-Es verdad, eres muy dichosa- Setsuna no podía evitar reírse de Kent, después de todo seguía comportándose como un niño, igual que su hija. Ambos eran muy similares.

-Creo que tendré que resignarme…

-Creo que sí, por cierto¿Cómo ha estado Serenity?

-Ella está muy bien. Cada día está más hermosa, la espera del bebé nos ha llenado la casa de dicha. No podría ser más feliz.

-¿De verdad?... ¿estás seguro que no podrías ser más feliz?- las insinuaciones de Setsuna se tornaban un tanto… extrañas.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?- Kent comenzaba a simular demencia.

-Lo sabes muy bien. No puedes fingir conmigo, no a mí querido. Tal vez ante todos expreses absoluta felicidad, pero no puedes engañarme; aún sigues penando en ella a pesar de todo este tiempo y distancia. Aún sigue presente en tu mente y corazón.

-Sabes que no. Ella fue un error, mi amor por ella fue un verdadero error.

-¡No hables así Kent! No me gusta verte así, a ninguno de los dos. La verdad es que se siguen amando igual o más que antes, sólo que las circunstancias…

-No lo permiten. No permiten que estemos juntos. Perdóname Setsu, lo lamento pero es mejor no seguir hablando de esto, no dentro de esta casa.

-Pero entonces porqué dejas que…

-No lo sé. O tal vez sí… lo mejor será cambiar de tema. ¿Ya está listo lo que te pedí?

-Sí, en realidad fue muy fácil, después de todo la conocemos bien y salió todo tal cual se predijo- la mirada de Setsuna se tornó un poco más seria, reflejaba una gran seguridad en sus palabras.

-Me agrada. Ahora sólo debemos esperar. Deseo que mis sospechas no sena ciertas y que todo esto sea sólo una equivocación.

-Yo también… deseo que nada ocurra porque si no…

-Tú te harás cargo.

-No empieces con ese aire fatídico que últimamente estás usando Kent, me asusta.

-Recuerda todo lo que te he mostrado. Lleva toda esa información contigo, nunca la digas a nadie…

-¿Y a ella?

-A su momento, todo se revelará a su debido tiempo.

-De acuerdo…

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

-Buenos días a todos. Mi deber es presentarme, soy Margaret Sullivan y a partir de ahora seré su maestra de Pintura, conmigo pueden ahorrarse formalidades. Les explicaré el porqué están aquí: Durante un mes, se hicieron diversas pruebas sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta. Se midieron actitudes, habilidades, aptitudes y desempeño. Es por ello que hoy, sólo ustedes 10 forman parte del taller de Pintura. Ahora contestaré cualquier duda.

-Señorita Sullivan… ¿qué pasará con los otros estudiantes que ahora no están aquí?- una linda y curiosa rubia cuyo defecto era preocuparse de más, no podía evitar preguntar.

-Verás Serena… los demás tendrán clase de Pintura pero con un nivel menor al nuestro. La tarea primordial de este y los demás talleres es detectar artistas 'natos' y pulirlos. Debes sentirte muy orgullosa- la señorita Sullivan era adorable, no vestía muy sofisticada, más bien, podría decirse que su ropa era como al de cualquier chica común; no era muy alta, por lo general llevaba su cabello atado en una trenza que caía encima del hombro derecho. Sus ojos eran verdes, su tez blanca y su cara era adorada por unos anteojos de gran tamaño, sin los cuales su visión era prácticamente nula.

-Está bien.

-Ahora jóvenes si no hay más preguntas… a trabajar. Empezaremos con el estilo barroco, en cualquiera de sus ramas. Ahora escojan un tópico y desarróllenlo. Quiero ver lo que han aprendido.

Así la clase tomó su rumbo. Había obras maravillosas y muy diversos estilos; los detalles que cada uno había escogido reflejaban mucho de la personalidad de cada uno y en especial, sus sentimientos.

-Muy hermoso señorita Kinoh. Es un cuadro del mar realmente bello. Ahora, le toca el turno a la señorita Tsukino. Veamos, señorita muéstreme… ¡Señorita!

-¿Eh? Ah lo lamento, no la escuché. -.-U

-Ya veo que lo despistada es una de tus grandes virtudes, veamos lo que…- cuando la maestra se colocó frente al lienzo que estaba pintando la chica, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

El cuadro que observaba era el de una joven pareja de enamorados que intercambiaron un regalo de amor, una caja dorada en forma de estrella. Al parecer era una despedida. Ambos estaban en un balcón a la luz de luna. Era una muestra del verdadero amor.

-Serena, esto es muy bello; en verdad te felicito… ¿Tu madre es Serenity Tsukino, verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-Ahora comprendo. Heredaste su talento. Amy, Serena me encantaría que terminaran sus trabajos lo más pronto posible y que en cuanto lo hagan me busquen para mostrármelo.

-Sí- ambas estaban felices. Su trabajo había sido reconocido por una pintora realmente famosa en esos días.

-Bueno alumnos. La clase ha terminado. Pueden ir a su receso. Coman muy rico. Nos veremos en un rato en el gimnasio, buena suerte señorita Tsukino- y después de un gentil ademán, salió del aula.

Mientras el salón iba vaciándose, Serena estaba muy pensativa, como todos los días.

-Serena¿estás nerviosa?

-No, no es eso.

-No te preocupes, es normal. No todos los días tienes la prueba final de esgrima. Hoy te enfrentarás a la capitana.

-No tenías que recordarlo, Amy. -.-U

-Vámonos. Debemos comer bien, en especial tú.

-Sí, ya sé- ambas guardaron todo y fueron a reunirse con sus otras dos amigas para comer. Ese día iba a ser muy emocionante.

//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-No crees que es una mala idea, después de todo no sé quién soy.

-Pues a decir verdad ya hablé con la encargada y me dijo que no habrá ningún problema.

-Está bien Diamante, después de todo no te puedo negar nada, pero que quede muy claro que sólo lo hago por ti. ¡Lo que me haces hacer!. Pero ¿la edad no importa?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Bueno… la verdad eso tampoco lo sé, pero obviamente soy menor que tú y Artemis.

-Mmmm, te calculo unos 17 años.

-Yo también eso tenía pensado. Entonces ¿cuándo iremos?

-En este mismo momento, para que conozcas el lugar, te encantará.

-Está bien. Sólo voy por el bolso.

-Te estaré esperando en el coche.

-Sí.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Bien chicas. Creo que ya es hora de ir a prepararme. La clase casi comienza- decía una rubia bastante nerviosa.

-Querrás decir "La prueba"

-Lita, no seas tan dura con ella¿no ves lo nerviosa que está?

-¿Yo? Para nada Raye. Así soy yo.

-Sí Serena. Anda ve a prepararte, tu grupo debe estarte esperando- concluía Amy.

-Por cierto chicas¿irán a verme?- la rubia estaba algo aturdida, era demasiada presión.

-Claro que sí. Toda la escuela estará ahí. Recuerda que en las pruebas finales de deportes siempre estamos reunidos, Serena tonta- decía Raye tratando de "tranquilizar" a su amiga.

-Sí, no hay nada que temer- Amy trataba de darle apoyo.

-Además Serena… Seiya estará ahí apoyándote- Lita sonaba un poco maliciosa.

-Basta. Ya te dije que sólo somos buenos amigos.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza.

-¿Tú también Raye?

-Vamos chicas, déjenla…

-Gracias Amy, tú si me entiendes.

-Sí Sere, a veces nos cuesta decir nuestros secretos.

-¡Amy!- y así todas empezaron a reír gustosamente, pero la hora se acercaba.

-Tengo que irme, las veré allá- y así las chicas despidiéndose de su amiga, y deseándole la mejor de las suertes, se fueron a sus lugares.

……

-Bienvenidos chicos y chicas de nuestros amados Colegios Hamilton y Hertzton. Estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar un duelo que ofrece mucho para ser el mejor desde la final del año pasado: "Elección de la capitana del equipo de esgrima del colegio Hamilton". La pregunta que todos nos hacemos es la misma¿seguirá vigente nuestra talentosa capitana actual o acaso la novata de este año, la señorita Tsukino, le hará frente y arrebatará el puesto? Eso lo podremos presenciar en unos minutos más.

Mientras que en las tribunas…

-Sólo espero que gane la mejor.

-Sí Amy, yo también.

-Hola chicas.

-¡Seiya!

-Así que después de todo si viniste a apoyar a Serena.

-Bueno, yo…- el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Así que al fin van a competir, esto va a ser muy interesante- trató de cambiar la conversación para no entrar en detalles.

-Sí. Al fin sabremos quién será la capitana de nuestro colegio- Lita se veía muy entusiasmada con el evento.

-No sería una sorpresa que Serena ganara, después de todo está invicta. Todos los combates los ha ganado sin falla alguna- Amy también se emocionaba, a su manera.

-Sí pero también recuerden que ella es muy fuerte…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Ya llegué Haru! Lamento haberme tardado, lo que pasa es que tuve que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir hacia acá.

-Sí, supongo cuáles…

-No quiero pelear¿ya hiciste la comida?

-Ehm, no. Ya sabes que no cocino.

-Está bien. Hoy también traje algo preparado, pasé por un restaurante y pedí algo para llevar. Por cierto, Serena está muy bien, no te preocupes más de la cuenta. Kent me dijo que este fin de semana le tocó ir de visita a casa.

-Sí, lo supuse- la chica se sentó en una silla haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, no quería pensar en nada.

-¿Te parece si le hacemos una visita uno de estos días? Pareces extrañarla, después de todo, sé que te importa muchísimo esa niña.

-Pero eso no es posible, que yo sepa. Ese colegio es muy estricto en cuanto a las visitas.

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaré de alguna manera. Anda ven a comer.

-¿Crees que ella esté bien?

-¿Serena? claro que sí, es muy valiente y su ingenuidad hace que las personas queden prendadas con ella, es muy dulce, después de todo es una Tsukino; y si te refieres a alguien más… creo que sí, ella debe estar bien.

-Gracias, ahora traeré algo de beber, después de todo debemos bajarnos la comida con algo- y así ambas empezaron a platicar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

Ambas competidoras salieron por sus respectivas puertas. Las dos estaban ataviadas con el uniforme tradicional y ambas llevaban la careta puesta.

-La srita. Tsukino porta el traje tradicional sólo que en esta ocasión el color que ha escogido es el color ámbar para distinguirse de nuestra capitana. Les han dado la señal y… ¡empieza el duelo!

-En esta ocasión, vemos que la señorita Tsukino porta una hermosa espada, mientras que su contrincante utiliza un bello florete, en esta competencia no es tan indispensable que las dos usen un mismo tipo de arma, en esta ocasión en lo que se basa la competencia es mostrar lo mejor de cada una. Es importante resaltar que no es tan importante el arma que usen, lo es más la gracia y técnica que utilicen. La acción básica de ataque es la estocada, que se ejecuta lanzando o embistiendo con el brazo de la espada hacia el blanco y saltando hacia adelante con la pierna delantera.

-El tirador que lleva la ofensiva puede utilizar diferentes tipos de ataque para evitar las diversas paradas del oponente. Un ataque simple se efectúa con un movimiento, esto es, un corte o una embestida de la hoja, e intenta tocar el blanco antes de que el defensor pueda pararlo. Un ataque compuesto incluye dos o más movimientos de la hoja.

-La primera tiradora que consiga 3 tocados ganará el combate.

Las dos competidoras se movían de maravilla, pero una de ellas era ligeramente superior, su destreza era como la de toda una experta.

-¡Touche!- Serena dio la estocada final, todo fue tan rápido que nadie lo notó y su contrincante fue a dar al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Serena se quitó la careta para poder ayudar a…

-¡¿Raye?! Pe… pero tú eres… ¿la capitana?- el salón completo enmudeció, todos le habían ocultado la verdad por órdenes de Raye. Se sentía un poco mal, no sabía qué decir o sentir.

Raye seguía mirándola atónita. Nadie le había ganado, ni siquiera los chicos a excepción de Seiya, pero eso en un campeonato. Aún estaba en el suelo, cuando pudo levantarse sólo dio una reverencia en señal de derrota a la que todo el mundo siguió estallando en vivas y aplausos.

-Felicidades Serena- después de la despedida tradicional, Raye salió corriendo del gimnasio, al derrota parecía haberle dolido más de lo que creía.

Muy poco se dieron cuenta de la acción de la morena y se acercaron a vitorear a la nueva capitana, quien, al zafarse un poco del tumulto, corrió a buscar a su amiga, seguramente estaría en el invernadero, uno de sus lugares favoritos.

-¿Raye?... Raye sé que estás aquí. Por favor háblame- entre sollozos Serna buscaba con la vista a su amiga, no quería perderla, no de esa forma, de ser necesario renunciaría con tal de conservar su amistad.

-Es duro…- se oyó una voz quebrada a lo lejos, como si proviniera de un rincón.

-¿Duro?

-Darte cuenta que en un segundo puedes perderlo todo. Que tu mundo se distorsione sin darte cuenta.

-Raye, no era mi inten…

-Cuando era niña- interrumpió- cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, mis papás viajaban todo el tiempo por el trabajo y me dejaban a cargo de mi abuelito. Él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, con él podía jugar, cocinar, cantar, era un abuelo maravilloso, no había ser que idolatrara más…

-¿Era?... pero ¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado?... ¿acaso él?

-Un día- siguió contando- recuerdo haber estado jugando con mi pelota roja. Llamaron por teléfono y él se levantó de aquél gran sillón. Contestó y su cara cambió de pronto.

_**---Flash Back ---**_

_-¡Pero qué esta diciendo! Usted… debe haber un error. Ellos no pueden... mi hijo no. Está bien, debo entenderlo. Cuando… cuando podré verlos. Sí, gracias por su ayuda._

_-Albert…_

_-¿Sí señor?_

_-Prepara todo. Nos iremos a Irlanda hoy mismo_

_-Pero señor ¿alcanzará allá a su hijo?_

_-No, ellos…_

-----------

-Habían sufrido un accidente en una de sus excavaciones. Al parecer una columna se venía abajo y papá trató de proteger a mamá… no pudieron correr.

-Yo… no sabía- Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-De hecho a nadie se lo he dicho, creo que es la primera vez que lo comparto con alguien.

-Pero entonces… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- sabía que había algo más, la hora de las verdades había llegado.

-Después de regresar y enterrar a mis padres, mi abuelo cambió totalmente: ya no se mostraba amable con la demás gente, es más, ya no dejaba que los vecinos se acercaran a la casa, ni mucho menos que yo saliera al parque. Quitó todas las fotografías de mis padres y no sé donde las llevó, siempre se mantenía ocupado en sus cosas, dentro de su oficina, ya no cocinábamos juntos, no jugaba conmigo y tampoco dejaba que Albert o su hijo Nícholas se me acercara; hasta que un día…

**---Flash Back---**

_-Abuelito¿puedes contarme un cuento? Tengo miedo, no puedo dormir…_

_-No Raye, ve a tu cuarto, estoy muy ocupado._

_-Pero abuelito…_

_-¡Te dije que a tu cuarto!- por primera vez le estaba gritando e incluso… le habñía alzado la mano, si no fuera por los ojos, por esos lindos y hermosos ojos negros que se le clavaban en el corazón… Raye sólo veía la figura de su abuelo delante de ella al mismo tiempo que un relámpago se abría paso en el cielo nocturno, provocando que la niña dejara caer su libro favorito: "Cinderella". _

_Al otro día, Albert entró al cuarto de la pequeña, pero se limitó a descolgar la ropa de los ganchos y a meterlo todo en una pequeña valija._

_-¿Vamos a ir de viaje otra vez tío Albert?_

_-Sí mi niña, algo así- aquel hombre no encontraba la fuerza para mirar a aquella niña que llenaba la casa de vida y alegría con tan sólo reír. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, pensando tal vez, que las cosas iban a mejorar, que su abuelo iba a quererla de nuevo, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes._

_-¡Viva!- Raye estaba extasiada de la emoción, se sentía muy bien, brincaba de un lado a otro e incluso le ayudaba a Albert a empacar…_

_Al poco rato, las maletas estaban en la cajuela del coche y Raye estaba ataviada con un lindo vestido rojo adornado con encajes en color blanco, su cabello estaba trenzado y en su cabeza llevaba una linda boina roja._

_-Abuelito, ya vámonos. ¡Ven!- Raye se acercó al señor Hino para tomarlo de la mano e irse al coche, pero él secamente la detuvo, lo que hizo que Raye lo mirara sin comprender nada._

_-Raye, de ahora en adelante te cuidarás sola. Irás a una escuela y encontrarás amigos. Yo ya no puedo estar más tiempo contigo. Tengo que resolver mis asuntos y no habrá nadie para cuidarte- y así ese hombre le dio la espalda sin siquiera abrazarla o besarla como solía hacerlo. ¿No había más cariño?, acaso… ¿Ya no lo quería?_

_-Vamos niña, debemos irnos- Albert la cargó, pero ella seguía perpleja viendo la figura del ser que más adoraba, cerrando la puerta de la mansión. _

_-Abuelo… ¡Abuelo!- al fin reaccionó lográndose zafar de los brazos del chofer de la familia, se cayó al piso ensuciándose de lodo, pero no le importó, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, Albert no soportaba todo aquello, nadie podría hacerlo._

_-¡Abuelo, no quiero!... ya no seré mala. Prometo portarme bien y no molestar a Nicholas… no estés enojado conmigo… Voy a comer más, hasta las verduras… abuelito… ¡Abuelito, no me dejes!... a…bue…li…to-la niña se ahogaba en su propio llanto, nadie le abría la puerta, permanecía cerrada, y al parecer así se quedaría._

_Cuando ya no pudo más, Albert la cargó. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, la llenó de besos, después de todo él la había visto nacer, y también cuidó de su padre cuando era un adolescente y se escapaba por las noches para ver a su amada. Él adoraba a esa niña, pero después de todo, seguía siendo un simple chofer, sin voz ni voto, la limpió con una toalla que tenía y le puso un nuevo vestido, pero el brillo en los ojos de Raye había desaparecido; después de cambiarla, subieron al coche y se marcharon de ahí. _

----------------------

-Mi abuelo dejó indicaciones estrictas de no dejarme salir de este colegio hasta cumplir 17 años de edad y de eso hace sólo unos meses. Ha engañado a todos los que me conocen, fingiendo que mi abuelo siempre está de viaje y que como mi mansión es muy grande, prefiero quedarme aquí en la escuela, pero todo es una farsa, aunque después de todo, es mucho mejor decir eso en vez de decir que tu abuelo se olvidó de ti desde muy pequeña, decir que se olvidó que sólo eras una niña de cuatro años y que, como él, sufrías la pérdida, porque él perdió a un hijo, pero yo… yo perdí a mis padres.

-Lo lamento mucho Raye, en verdad, discúlpame por tratarte siempre tan mal y por comportarme así contigo…

-¿Te refieres a ser genuina, alegrarme los días y a decirme mis errores? No Serena, precisamente por eso me agradas mucho y eso es lo que hace que las demás confiemos plenamente en ti. Parece como si no tuvieras preocupaciones, conoces tus virtudes y no las presumes, conoces tus errores y no los ocultas, eres muy sincera y eso en este ambiente no es algo que se vea diariamente. Gracias a ti por dejarme compartir esto con alguien, en verdad lo necesitaba, Coneja.

-¿Coneja? Pensé que nunca más me dirías así, por haber… ganado.

-Claro que te diré así y como se me ocurra de aquí en adelante. Además, serás mi capitana y juntas llevaremos al equipo femenil a la victoria. Con tu agilidad y con mis estrategias de ataque, seremos invencibles.

-Gracias Raye, en verdad, muchas gracias.

-Y si alguien no te respeta¡se las verá conmigo!

-Jajaja- y así las dos se fundieron en un abrazo que no hizo más que afianzar la amistad de ambas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Dónde estarán Serena y Raye?- Amy empezaba a preocuparse y temía algún arranque de ira por parte de alguna de las dos.

-Deben estar cerca, aunque pienso que lo mejor será buscarlas. Yo iré por el lado de la Administración y tú podrías ir por los salones de los Talleres, debemos encontrarlas antes de que algo malo suceda- era una de esas pocas veces en las que la hermana mayor tomaba el control de la situación y mostraba sus cualidades de líder.

-Está bien, nos veremos aquí mismo en 15 minutos.

Las dos chicas empezaron a correr en sentidos contrarios para encontrar a sus amigas más pronto.

En ese mismo instante, un elegante automóvil Berlina negro Studebaker iba llegando al colegio. Del automóvil bajaron un gallardo joven de unos 24 años aproximadamente y una linda chica de unos 17 años.

-Tengo que encontrarlos…- decía una chica de lindos ojos verdes mientras corría a toda prisa por las jardineras y pasillos principales del colegio, el cielo estaba nublado y empezaba a bajar la temperatura.

-Debemos apresurarnos, al parecer viene una tormenta en camino- el recién llegado trataba de apurar a su acompañante, debían ir a hablar con la Madre Margaret.

-Serena, por qué nunca te quedas quie… ¡ay!- Lita se dio un gran golpe con algo, pero antes de caer al suelo ese algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, la sujetó de la cintura impulsivamente para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

-Discúlpeme, venía dis…traí…da- Lita no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Eso debía ser un sueño.

-La culpa… fue… mía…- El joven, poco a poco la soltó, ambos se miraban fijamente, no podían alejar sus miradas uno del otro, era como una especie de imán.

-Ehm, disculpa… ¿podrías decirnos dónde está la Dirección? Es que va a llover y…- fue hasta ese momento que Lita reaccionó, vio a su derecha y frente a ella estaba una chica muy hermosa en verdad y así se dio cuenta que el chico iba muy bien acompañado.

-Si… siguen derecho y… en la segunda puerta a… a la izquierda. Permiso… debo ir a… otra parte- la castaña debía alejarse inmediatamente de ahí, antes de…

-¡Espera Lita!- su nombre, su nombre era pronunciado nuevamente por él, ese nombre que sólo quería escuchar de sus labios, una vez más.

-Lo lamento, debo ir a una clase, me están esperando.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- interrumpió la chica- ¡Ah claro¿No es la chica de la foto que está en mi habitación?- las palabras que oía, no podían ser verdad, acaso ella…

-Ahora, si me permiten- los ojos de Lita comenzaron a brillar y antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta, giró para correr de nuevo pero su voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera, Lita mi amor, espera!- una mano sujetaba su muñeca implorantemente, la mano de aquél hombre con el que soñó tener una vida completa, aquél que le prometió llevarla al altar, la mano del ser que tanto amó o que tal vez aún amaba.

-No Diamante- se giró tomando valor- lo que debes hacer es ir a la Dirección a tratar tus asuntos como siempre lo has hecho; a cumplir tus obligaciones como siempre las has cumplido. Yo ya no estoy en tu larga lista de responsabilidades, me borraste desde hace mucho y por lo tanto, yo hice lo mismo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien muy especial para mí, alguien que no dejaré solo cuando más me necesita. Suéltame, por favor.- la firmeza y convicción de las palabras de Lita lo perturbaban. Ya no era aquella muchacha hermosa que lo llenaba de alegría y amor, ahora sólo veía indiferencia y frialdad en sus ojos y lo peor, es que él era el causante de todo.

-Tienes razón, no debí llamarte así, fue una equivocación, un accidente. Lo lamento Gracias por recordarme donde está la Dirección.

-No te preocupes, después de todo nunca venías a verme competir. Ahora veo que vendrás más seguido- refiriéndose obviamente a Lilyet, quien seguía confundida sin entender nada.

-Sí, tal vez vendré más seguido. Será un placer verte por aquí.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. Si me permiten, debo retirarme. Bienvenidos- y después de la debida reverencia (como toda una niña con clase) se fue sin más de ese lugar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Sere, Raye! Amigas, me alegra mucho encontrarlas, nos tenían preocupadas, pensamos que estarían…

-¿Peleando, degollándonos, golpeándonos?

-Bueno… algo así -.-U

-No te preocupes, ya está todo solucionado. No hay nada que temer- decía una feliz Serena.

-Lo mejor será regresar, está empezando a llover y por lo que veo no será una simple lluviecita.

Las tres regresaron (corriendo muy rápido) al punto donde se quedaron de ver Amy y Lita, quién seguramente ya habría llegado.

-¿Y Lita?- interrogó Raye al mismo tiempo que se secaba el cabello.

-Me imagino que debe seguir buscándolas, espero que llegue pronto, está lloviendo muchísimo- comentó Amy.

-Pero si ya estamos aquí…

-Pero ella no lo sabe, Serena tonta- Raye había recuperado su 'peculiar' sentido del humor.

-No debe tardar- al voltear, la mirada de Amy reflejaba angustia.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?- Serena fue (increíblemente) la primera en darse cuenta que algo pasaba.

-No puede ser, él no puede estar aquí.

-¿De quién estas hablando Amy?- ahora la desconcertada era Raye, el aliento parecía faltarle a la chica.

-Es él, él está aquí. Si mi hermana lo vio… ¡debemos buscarla!- Amy estaba desesperada, sabía lo que Diamante desencadenaría en Lita, no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día.

-¿Él?... ¿Quién es él, Amy?- Serena trataba de tranquilizar a Amy, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Por su parte Amy lloraba sólo de recordar lo ocurrido tiempo atrás y de pensar en lo que Lita ahora seguramente estaba sufriendo; porque era un hecho que lo había visto, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que se despidieron y ese auto era inconfundible.

-Por favor Amy, tranquilízate, iré a buscarla pero dime… ¿por qué estás así?- Serena la abrazaba y poco a poco su amiga recuperaba la calma.

-ES EL HOMBRE QUE DEJÓ PLANTADA A MI HERMANA EN EL ALTAR…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**Hola!!!**

**Al fin!! créanme que me moría de ganas por escribir este capítulo¡A QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN! jejejeje, se los dije, todavía tengo algunas sorpresas reservadas. Sufría mucho al revelarles la historia de Raye, padeció mucho desde niña, pero algunas veces cuando la vida no es tan leve con nosotros, tenemos recompensas tarde o temprano y ella la encontró en la amistad, y ¿por qué no, en el amor? y lo de Kent... ese es un nuevo misterio pero este no tardará mucho en ser revelado, lo prometo. Además incluí algunas revelaciones en este capi, después de todo ya las tenía muy consternadas sobre los secretos. Me encantó poner a Serena como capitana del equipo de esgrima, ya verán que por algo lo hice, recuerden que cada acto, lleva una intención oculta jejejeje. Todo puede cambiar, no hay nada escrito aún, todo va surgiendo conforme a las ideas locas que me llegan a la mente cuando ando de shopping, cuando voy al parque, cuando estoy dando clases, cuando estoy a punto de dormir, no sé, ya saben, la musa cuando llega, llega.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, quisiera aprovechar este espacio para escribir algo que en verdad me ha nacido de unos días para acá, y es darles las gracias por todo el apoyo de a lo largo de más de cuatro meses me han brindado. Gracias por deternerse un poco a leer esta historia que es la primera que escribo y espero no sea la última, ya que me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca el hacerlo. Cuando empecé, teía muchas inseguridades, y en ocasiones aún las sigo teniendo, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones reflejo autocontrol, no es así, aún sigo siendo una persona que no quiere crecer, pero que en este año que entra, tendrá que hacerlo. En estas líneas estoy siendo totalmente honesta con ustedes y conmigo, en verdad no saben la alegría que me daba el llegar; después de las desveladas por hacer trabajos de la escuela, después de pelear con una que otra persona por tener diferencia de opiniones, después de estresarme por las palabras de mi asesora o cansada de tanto lidiar con mis alumnitos de primero; pender, mi computadora, ingresar al correo y ver "REVIEW DE FANFICTION" era y sigue siendo lo más sensacional del mundo para mí!, ller cada uno de sus comentarios, apoyos, muestra de cariño, simpatía o qué se yo, de verdad eso me lo llevaré conmigo en cada uno de mis días restantes (no se espanten no moriré pronto).**

**De verdad, este año que se va me ha dejado muchas tristezas, lágrimas, conflictos personales pero también me ha dejado muchísimas alegrías, loqueras, enseñanzas y en especial me ha permitido conocer gente valiosa, que siempre tiene una chispa de alegría que aunque no lo sepan, llegan en el momento más adecuado y animan muchísimo a las personas. Pueden empezar a llamarme CURSI (aunq raramente lo soy), NIÑA SIN AMIGOS (aunq si tengo jejejeje), ÑOÑA (aunq mis notas dirán lo contrario-.-U) o como se les ocurra, pero créanme que necesitaba decirles esto aunq sea en estas fechas. .**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2007 Y RECUERDEN JAMÁS PIERDAN LA CHISPA QUE NOS HACE QUERER SER NIÑOS E ILUSIONARNOS, PORQUE SI LO PERDEMOS... HABREMOS PERDIDO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO.**

**MuChAs FeLiCiDaDeS!! atte: La Conejita Gaby... **

**Mis mejores deseos para todos y cada uno de ustedes: ANGIE, SERETSUKINO, MARINLUCERO, JACKY, SILENE, ELIZ, CRIZ, DOUSA, WALU y en fin algunos otros que leen o que alguna vez leyeron esta historia. No se fijen en el orden, porque todos están en el mismo lugar. LOS KIERO!!**


	13. El pasado regresa

**Capítulo 12**

**---EL PASADO REGRESA---**

Una tremenda lluvia azotaba el condado, era casi imposible ver a donde ibas, la temperatura había bajado mucho, estaba helando hasta los huesos. La indicación que habían dado las monjas era que todos permanecieran bajo techo, por el momento se suspendían las clases hasta que la tempestad cesara.

-No puedo evitar seguir preocupada chicas. Ya pasó más de una hora y mi hermana no aparece. No quiero causar un alboroto porque no lo creo necesario, sé que regresará, pero…- Amy parecía estar intranquila. Por más que sus amigas estaban con ella tratando de darle ánimos, ellas tampoco podían ocultar su preocupación.

-Descuida Amy, seguro debe estar en algún salón, atrapada por la lluvia, después de todo fue a buscarnos cuando esto comenzó, no debe tardar- dijo Raye.

-O tal vez recordó que debe ensayar la pieza musical con la que se presentará a su nueva maestra, recuerda que esta mañana estaba muy animada por la prueba- mencionó Serena.

-Es verdad. No debo preocuparme tanto, después de todo ella ha demostrado que lo de Diamante está más que superado. Ha crecido mucho y ahora sé que es más fuerte. Después de todo lo que no mata, fortalece.

-Sí, esperemos aquí, si ella lo prometió… llegará- decía Serena mientras la tres seguían viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

"La espera tuvo un final… y te burlabas, porque… no creías que yo…"- un chico caminaba y cantaba, mientras iba lanzando una moneda al aire, pero escuchó unos sollozos, al parecer provenían de un salón desocupado. Al sentir curiosidad abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Todo ese tiempo me mintió, me engañó, no era el deber y mucho menos la lucha… era otra mujer. Me siento tan tonta, inútil, ilusa, tan…

-¿Linda, amable, gentil y especialmente bella?- Lita se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. No podía ser otro más que…

-¡Seiya!... sé que eres tú. Siempre apareces cuando nadie quiere verte, cuando nadie quiere ver a nadie.

-Corrección, mi estimada Lita. Aparezco cuando mi radar de chicas lindas llorando se acciona, y como tú eres una de las más lindas de toda la escuela…

-Sí claro… eso lo dices porque estás aquí, conmigo. Pero lo más seguro es que eso le digas a todas las chicas, como el típico chico casanova.

-Lita… tú nunca me hablas así… ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo lamento Seiya, sé que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Lamento haber utilizado ese tono contigo. Sé que me quieres sacar de este estado, pero lo mejor es que me quede…

-¿Sola? Dime Lita… ¿en verdad sola te sientes mucho mejor? Porque yo soy de los que opinan que las penas se deben hablar, así el dolor aminora y sin darte cuenta, se aleja.

-Sí claro, por eso hablas mucho de tu familia.

-Uno no escoge la cuna donde nace… pero no estamos hablando de mí, preciosa. Además sabes perfectamente que no soporto que una linda chica llore, y más aún si es por un amor.

-Sí, lo sé, por tu madre- los dos enmudecieron. Lita, quien estaba sentada en un rincón, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas frente a ella y las mantenía juntas abrazándolas con fuerza, su rostro apenas era visible entre sus largas piernas.

-Disculpa por ese comentario, no debí recordártelo. No soy muy buena en esto. Lo siento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte Lita. Tú eres supersensacional. Nunca te lo he dicho antes pero te admiro enormemente. Tienes la fuerza para levantarte a pesar de haber tenido una gran depresión y en especial, después de haber sufrido tanto.

-Eres muy dulce Seiya, deberías mostrarte así más seguido ante los demás.

-No siempre es necesario mostrar tus debilidades ante todos.

-¿Para í los sentimientos son una debilidad?

-No, no dije eso, sólo creo que si te muestras sensible, los demás se aprovecha de ti. Al menos es lo que he aprendido en la vida.- Lita extendió sus piernas, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver cómo Seiya se acostaba sobre ellas.

-Quisiera escucharte, no como uno más de tus compañeros, sino como un amigo, créeme, puedes confiar en mí. Esta vez… seré como un gatito que está aquí, sólo para ti.

-Jajajaja, pues que gatito tan grande y flaco… -.-U

-Lita…

-Lo sé, trataré de ser breve.

-No te preocupes, así te tardes toda una eternidad, yo te escucharé.

-¿Me estás cortejando Seiya Kou?- decía Lita mientras se reía divertida.

-Si así quieres llamarlo, por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Entonces, debo decirle a una linda rubia que la dejarás tranquila y que además serás solamente mío…

-Este… mejor pasemos a tu historia… -.-U

-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que estaba enamorada?

-Y no sólo eso… mencionaste la palabra COMPROMISO, lo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-Jajajaja, pero veo que no duró mucho tiempo así…

-Mejor no cambiemos de tema…

-De acuerdo. Todo comenzó cierto día, mi padre y yo estábamos trabajando en el hipódromo. Teníamos que estar verificando la velocidad de los caballos. De pronto, llegó uno de nuestros trabajadores con una carta dirigida a mi padre. Era una petición del General, quería comprar un caballo, pero la orden era que debía ser un ejemplar muy especial. Yo era la encargada de ellos, así que escogí a "Perla Negra"; un hermoso Lipizano en color negro, digno de un personaje tan importante como él.

-Pero… ¿Perla Negra no es el caballo que me dijiste alguna vez que te había costado muchísimo trabajo domar?

-Sí, pocos meses antes de venderlo, lo había logrado, es por eso que propuse a mi padre el dárselo al General, lo que aceptó sin negación alguna. Así que al otro día…

**---Flash Back---**

_-Bienvenidos sean Sr. Kinoh, srita. Kinoh… ¡vaya, es usted más bella que lo imaginado por éste, su humilde servidor!- el General le dio un beso en la mano, por lo que la chica se sonrojó un poco._

_-No, no sé que decir, es un placer conocerlo General Zircón._

_-Disculpe si le causo molestias por esta visita tan inesperada, pero como me dijo que necesitaba urgentemente un caballo, no quise hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo. Le dije que traería un experto en el tema y pues… le he traído a mi hija. Le aseguro que no hay nadie más capacitado para mostrárselo._

_-Sí, ya había oído que es una excelente jinete, además de amar a los corceles. Ahora si me lo permiten, me encantaría ver lo que me han traído._

_-Claro que sí, por favor Lita, ve a sacarlo._

_-Sí padre- la chica fue a hacer lo que su padre le ordenó. Lo llevaban en un carro especial para transportar caballos._

_El lugar donde se encontraban era un extenso campo de entrenamiento, varios soldados se estaban listando para las diversas batallas que la nación tenía que enfrentar en aquellos días, o al menos eso parecía. Muchos de los hombres que allí se encontraban entrenaban haciendo trabajos forzados, otros corrían en pequeñas tropas liderados por algunos otros hombres, y otros más practicaban tiros._

_-Aquí está coronel, su caballo- el corcel era indudablemente hermoso, su tamaño era para intimidar a cualquiera ,además poseía un porte único, su pelaje negro brillaba con los rayos de sol, en su frente tenía una marca en forma de diamante en color blanco, su cola también era larga y muy hermosa, sin lugar a dudas era un ejemplar maravilloso._

_-Es… es hermoso Kinoh. Me gustaría ver la velocidad que alcanza._

_-Si gusta, podría hacerle una demostración ahora mismo- al parecer Lita tenía una conexión muy especial con ese caballo y quería despedirse de él de la mejor forma, montándolo. Lita lo montó sin ningún problema, el ritmo era perfecto, todo iba bien hasta que un cañón se disparó por accidente y el caballo se asustó muchísimo por el ruido. _

_-¡Perla tranquilo, detente!- el caballo reparó y se echó a galopar sin rumbo y con una velocidad muy superior a la habitual. Lita por más que trataba de calmarlo no podía, Perla Negra simplemente no la obedecía._

_-¡Oh no, mi hija!- el señor Kinoh sólo veía impotente cómo Lita se alejaba más y más._

_-No se preocupe, mis hombres irán a buscarla y la traerán sana y salva._

_Lita iba llorando espantada, por más que trataba de detenerlo no respondía, temía que algo malo pudiera pasarles, si llegaba al río, seguramente caería y no era una experta nadando como lo era su hermana. En ese momento, un lazo llegó al cuello de Perla Negra y logró detenerlo poco a poco._

_-¿Estás bien? pareces estar asustada, lo mejor será que regresemos- sin abrir los ojos, Lita desmontó y abrazó al chico que la había salvado._

_-Gracias, en verdad muchísimas gracias, pensaba que… gracias- Lita seguía colgada de su cuello sin darse cuenta. El chico estaba algo confundido y sólo correspondió el abrazo._

_-¡Ah, yo lo lamento! No debí- Lita se separó bruscamente- ahora va a pensar que soy una atrevida, no era mi intención._

_-Jamás podría pensar eso- hasta ese momento, Lita sintió curiosidad por saber de quién era esa voz tan varonil, y hasta ese momento, lo miró frente a frente…_

_-Creo que es mi deber presentarme, mi nombre es Diamante, y supongo que tú eres…_

_-Lita, Lita Kinoh, soy hija del dueño del hipódromo de New England. Éste caballo es Perla Negra, creí que ya estaba listo para ser vendido pero ahora veo que me equivoqué, aún tengo que trabajar mucho en él._

_-Mmm, yo no lo creo así. Sólo hace falta que se acostumbre a los ruidos estrepitosos, lo bueno es que no se lastimó ninguna pata y sobre todo que no la lastimó a usted, su velocidad es magnífica y su porte también, creo que el General estará muy contento con este corcel._

_-Pero ¿cómo supo que es para el General?_

_-Simple intuición… un caballo como este no podría ser para alguien más. Le sugiero que regresemos, deben estar muy preocupados por usted, haga el honor de guiarme._

_-Sí, claro que sí. Además Perla Negra ya está más tranquilo, regresemos entonces- Lita volvió a montar y junto con Diamante, volvieron al campo._

_-¡Lita estás bien! me alegra mucho hija, pensé que te pasaría algo malo._

_-Tranquilo padre, no seas tan fatídico, además de no ser por este joven, no sé que hubiera pasado._

_-¡Diamante, te di el día libre para que no vieras tu sorpresa hijo! Por qué nunca me harás caso…_

_-¡Qué puedo decir padre! El destino jugó las piezas, yo sólo permanecí cerca._

_-Tú… ¿tú eres el hijo del General? Pero nunca me lo dijiste, y yo que te…_

_-Lita, no debes hablarle así al Capitán, nunca se tutea a un militar._

_-¿Militar?... ¿Capitán? Ah, lo lamento… no sabía. También lamento lo de… ay de verdad que pena- por su cabeza pasaba la osadía del abrazo de hace unos momentos, en aquellos días no era muy usual que una chica hiciera eso y menos con un miembro del ejército._

_-No se preocupe srita Kinoh, en verdad fue un placer rescatarla y mucho más la recompensa…- Diamante no creía lo que había dicho, pero en verdad lo sentía._

_-Coronel… si me da la oportunidad podré adiestrarlo. Mi error fue el no haberlo acostumbrado al ruido en gran escala, sólo necesita tiempo, por favor-lita estaba suplicando, si el General no lo aceptaba, el negocio se rompería y el caballo sufriría muchas consecuencias puesto que ganaría una muy mala reputación y probablemente nadie más querría comprarlo. _

_-A quien debes convencer es a mi hijo, no a mí, después de todo el caballo es suyo…-el General se dio la media vuelta, después de todo ya sabía la respuesta de Diamante._

_-Te daré esa oportunidad que tanto pides a cambio de algo…_

_-¿De qué?_

_-De que comiences a tutearme, hace rato que lo hiciste, no me molestó, todo lo contrario. Además odio tanta formalidad y aquí nadie me llama por mi nombre._

_-¿Aquí?_

_-Sí. Podrás entrenarlo aquí mismo. Después de todo qué ruidos más grandes que los del campo de batalla._

_-De acuerdo, lo haré._

----------

-A partir de ahí, nos empezamos a ver todos, los días, Perla Negra poco a poco se fue adaptando a sus nuevas obligaciones. Aprendió a estabilizarse y a hacer de lado los impulsos. Llegó el día en que tuve que abandonarlo, pero era muy difícil, no sólo por él, sino porque ya sentía algo por Diamante.

-Algo como… ¿amor?

-Sí Seiya, aunque no me gusta decirlo, ya estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Cuando estábamos juntos él se mostraba tan tierno, tan dulce… todos me decían que él era un mujeriego, que jamás había tomado a nadie en serio, que él mismo decía que nunca se iba a enamorar, pero yo no les creí.

-Sí, a veces cuando creemos fielmente en algo, no nos importa, pensamos que podemos cambiar las cosas con sólo desearlo pero a veces, no es así.

-Sí… Seiya, gracias por escucharme.

-Pero aún no terminas la historia, además estoy muy cómodo y sigue lloviendo.

-Está bien…Pero ya no hay mucho qué decir. Antes de despedirme, Diamante me pidió permiso para ir a buscarme uno de esos días al hipódromo. Salíamos a cabalgar, hasta que un día, me pidió en matrimonio y acepté gustosa. Pensé que ese era el día más feliz de mi vida, no podía pedir más. Era el hombre que siempre había soñado, ese era mi más grande sueño, ser su esposa. Ese mismo día habló con mis padres, ellos se regocijaron y Amy también. Al parecer, Diamante había demostrado que los rumores sólo eso eran.

-Entonces, todos felices y contentos… ¿pero qué paso? Porqué nunca te casaste con él.

-Pues verás… un mes antes de casarnos, Diamante se empezó a comportar raro. Casi no me visitaba, sentía que algo pasaba, una noche fui a su casa pero él no estaba, así que hablé con su primo Artemis. Él me dijo que él también lo empezaba a notar un poco extraño, pero que ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta qué le pasaba, me quiso tranquilizar diciéndome que seguramente era por los nervios de la boda y que encima de eso, parecía haber una guerra muy importante que ganar en Europa, que se habían mandado tropas y que seguramente eso lo tenía ocupado y preocupado, que él no había ido por los mismos planes, pero que pronto volvería a ser el mismo.

-Claro… la guerra.

-Fui a casa y me tranquilicé. A las dos semanas me enteré de la muerte de su padre en el frente, fui a buscarlo pero no me quiso recibir; no quería ver a nadie. Seguí yendo toda esa semana pero no había respuesta.

-Pero Lita… ¿por qué ibas?

-Si alguien que amaras sufriera una pena muy grande… ¿no tratarías de verlo aunque él no lo quisiera?

-Sí… perdón, soy muy bobo.

-Al fin un día quiso verme. Entré a su habitación y me asusté mucho, no había mucha luz, él estaba muy demacrado, corrí a abrazarlo pero él me rechazó…

**---Flash Back---**

_-¿Qué diablos haces?_

_-Yo… lo lamento Diamante._

_-Lita, he tomado una decisión._

_-De… ¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿una decisión?_

_-No debemos casarnos. Nuestro compromiso fue un error, quería ver si me enamoraba de alguien pero no, te mentí todo este tiempo. Tú nunca podrías ser mi esposa, después de todo eres una simple domadora de caballos, ni siquiera tienes elegancia, hasta tu hermana menor se comporta mejor que tú. Nunca serás digna de ser mi esposa- las palabras que había odio le taladraban el corazón lentamente…_

_-Está bien Diamante, lo entiendo. Hasta nunca- la chica se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó al piso, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo de ese lugar._

_-Espera Lita¿qué pasó?- Artemis trató de alcanzarla pero la chica se subió a su caballo y partió._

------------

-Después al llegar a casa, vi a Amy llorando como nunca antes, por impulso le pregunté por nuestros padres y… me dio al noticia. Al parecer, alguien los había emboscado en la carretera y los asesinaron a sangre fría. Todo pasó en un mismo día, todo…

-Pero no le dijiste a Amy¿cierto?

-No, no le dije y hasta la fecha ella no sabe muchas cosas, sólo sabe que él me dejó. Después de una semana, le dije lo del compromiso y ella odió a Diamante, hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo, no soporta tenerlo cerca ni saber nada sobre él.

-Amy… ¿Amy enojada? Eso debe ser fabuloso, de por sí esa chiquilla es una dulzura.

-Jajaja, tú estas loco Seiya, todas las mujeres te gustan.

-No, sólo reconozco lo mejor de cada una.

-Sí claro.

-Bueno, señorita hermosa, ya es tiempo de irnos, ya no llueve.

-Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, vámonos- Seiya ayudó a Lita a pararse, pero antes de irse…

-Espera Seiya, quiero pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

-Lita… este, no… no es necesario… no lo hagas, al menos no a esta hora del día.

-¿Qué te estás imaginando flacucho pervertido?-los dos se rieron mucho, en verdad se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-No Seiya, en verdad gracias, eres un excelente amigo- Lita la abrazó cariñosamente y él le correspondió.

-Tú también eres una persona excepcional, lo que ese bastardo te dijo son puras mentiras Lita, si yo pudiera… te quitaría por completo esa tristeza de los ojos, lo que no daría por verte sonreír como hace tiempo, cuando nos conocimos en la pista de hielo. En ese entonces me pareciste hermosa.

-¿Y ahora ya no lo soy?

-No. Ahora eres más que hermosa… no he de mentirte, desde ese día me gustaste muchísimo, hacía todo lo posible por estar junto a ti, pero cuando vi más claro, supe que nosotros sólo seríamos pareja en el patinaje.

-¿Qué… me estás diciendo? Seiya, es una broma¿verdad?…

-No lo es… aunque ahora sé que eres una, no, mi mejor amiga. Contigo puedo hablar de todo, incluso de mis sentimientos, pero ahora, mi interés es hacia otra chica.

-¿Serena, cierto?

-Sí. Ella es totalmente honesta, nunca se disfraza ni mucho menos trata de imitar a los demás, siempre se muestra original, auténtica y eso es lo que la hace ser muy dulce.

-Y supongo que el ser rubia, tener un cuerpo muy lindo, una cabellera sedosa no te importa…

-Pues… eso va en segundo lugar.

-Mentiroso…-y así se volvieron a abrazar, si alguien los hubiera visto, diría que eran novios, pero en realidad eran mucho más que eso. Eran de esos amigos que se podían decir todo tal cual sin temor a perderse.

-Te quiero muchísimo Seiya.

-Y yo te adoro Lita. Por cierto, ya sé qué te puede hacer feliz…

-¿Sí?

-Acompáñame- Seiya tomó a Lita de la mano y se la llevó corriendo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Vaya! Al fin paró la lluvia. Ahora sí podremos buscar a tu hermana, Amy.

-Chicas, sospecho que ella puede estar en un lugar, el que le ha gustado desde muy niña. Vengan conmigo.

-Pero antes… ¿podríamos ir por un suéter? Es que tengo mucho frío.-.-U

-Serena ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- Raye estaba muy enojada con ella.

-Es que… no quería separarme de aquí, tal vez Lita vendría…- Raye se arrepintió del reclamo y se sintió un poco mal.

-Sí Serena, aquí te estaremos esperando, es más, tráeme uno a mí también- Amy se mostró solidaria con ella, y Serena fue por sus abrigos de la escuela.

Al poco rato, las tres entraron a un gimnasio donde hacía muchísimo frío, y Raye, aunque no lo admitía también estaba agradecida con Serena por haber llevado su abrigo sin pedírselo.

-Amy… ¿dónde estamos?... ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?-Serena estaba tiritando.

-Serena estamos en el gimnasio de patinaje. Debo decirte que Lita es una amante de todo esto, le encanta patinar, desde que éramos niñas lo hacíamos pero ella me superó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces crees que esté aquí?- dijo Raye volteando para todos lados.

-Sí, cuando se peleaba con papá o con mamá por no dejarla ir a correr con los caballos, iba a la pista de patinaje que estaba cerca de nuestra casa y así se desahogaba, es una manía que tiene.

-Mmm, yo la entiendo… cuando me enojo con papá o con mamá… me pongo a comer en la cocina con Luna.

-Ay Serena… tú siempre piensas en comer o dormir.

-No me regañes, Raye. Es necesario comer saludablemente para conservarse joven y bella, no como tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Sí¿por qué crees que nadie te hace caso?

-¿Tu qué sabes de eso?

-Ah si, ahora resulta que tienes un novio escondido, o que tu chofer es tu amor secreto¡si, cómo no!- Raye se sonrojó mucho ante las palabras ¿atinadas? De Serena.

-Ya basta chicas… encontremos a Lita, al rato siguen conversando. -.-U

-Sí…- cuando se acercaban a la pista, pudieron oír unas voces que les eran muy familiares pero se limitaron a sólo observar.

……

-Vamos Lita, inténtalo, antes podías…- decía Seiya mientras tomaba a su compañera de la mano.

-Sí Seiya pero, no sé, tal vez ahora no estoy lista.

-Hazlo por mí, prometo no soltarte, por favor, amor- insistió

-¿AMOR?- las tres chicas se quedaron impávidas… y no se explicaban nada, si era cierto que esos dos se querían mucho pero de eso a ser… no, no era posible.

-Deja de llamarme así Seiya… no soy tu amor, tu amor es otra chica.

-Ehm chicas, lo mejor será que nos vayamos- decía una Serena totalmente sonrojada.

-Ahora te quedas¿no te gusta que todo el mundo ye halague?- decía Raye maliciosamente.

-Chicas, dejen escuchar- Amy quería saber más sobre el asunto.

-Está bien- Serena no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero fue solidaria y se quedó ahí, aunque no escuchaban muy bien, por la lejanía y más por que empezaron a hablar más bajo.

-Lita…

-¿Dime Seiya?

-Se dice que cuando una pareja de patinadores está más en contacto es cuando existe una relación más allá del hielo. Y si nosotros queremos ser perfectos…

-¿Ya vas a empezar a molestar?

-Jajaja , contigo no se puede jugar¿verdad? Oye… ¿si hiciéramos creer a todos que somos novios?...

-Mmm, me agrada la idea… además después de todo, la escuela entera lo piensa. Pero eso significaría que tú tendrías que alejarte de ella… y eso no quiero, no quiero que nada malo te pase… y mucho menos que eso vaya a afectarte.

-Seamos honestos Lita, ella está enamorada de otra persona, sólo me ve como un amigo, tengo esa mala suerte con todas las chicas, primero tú y ahora ella.

-Está bien Seiya… acepto el juego.

-Además Lita, si ese hombre vuelve a regresar, lo voy a…

-Regresará… me dijo que va a regresar, al parecer, trajo a su nueva novia a inscribir. Ella es muy hermosa…

-No empieces…- ahora la regañada era ella.

-Oye, pero tenemos que fingir muy bien eh, aunque… ¿Le dirás a Amy que es mentira, cierto?

-Mmm, si me lo pregunta obviamente que sí. Pero ¿quieres que le diga a Serena la verdad?

-No, me gustaría saber si la puedo poner aunque sea un poco celosa, no sé, tal vez tenga esperanzas.

-Sí, está bien, sólo Amy lo sabrá… si ella lo pregunta- sellaron su pacto con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y enseguida se dispusieron a patinar como antes.

-¿Escucharon¡Son novios!- Raye estallaba, quería gritarlo pero no podía…

-Pero no pude oír mucho… ¿segura que son novios? Yo escuché que Lita decía algo de deja de molestar- Serena estaba impaciente por saber qué había pasado.

-Sí, creo que son novios, pero Lita nunca mencionó algo sobre un gusto por Seiya.

-Tal vez haya sido su amor secreto- mencionó Raye.

-¿Pero qué no se iba a casar con Diamante? No entiendo nada…- como siempre Serena estaba algo… desorientada.

-Lo mejor será preguntarles después, vámonos- les indicó Amy.

-¿Pero no veníamos a buscarla?

-Déjala Sere, ella está en buenas manos. Al rato nos alcanzará, debemos ir al comedor, es la hora de la comida.

-Sí- las tres chicas salieron del lugar.

Mientras estaban patinando, los dos chicos se expresaban cariño, el verlos en esa pista era un verdadero deleite para cualquiera. Así siguieron por varios minutos más, hasat que ambos se cansaron.

-Creo… que deberíamos parar- dijo Lita

-Sí, ya debemos irnos, además muero de hambre.

-Jajaja, en eso te pareces mucho a una amiga mía.

-¿A serena? eso lo supongo porque siempre la veo comiendo.

-Sí, es una de sus actividades favoritas, por encima de dormir y platicar.

-Ahora sellemos nuestra promesa.

-No voy a besarte Seiya…

-Ahora tú eres la malpensada… sólo quería enlazar nuestros dedos meñiques, lo vi una vez en una película.

-Jajajaja ay, perdón. Está bien. A partir de ahora, somos novios.

-¡Claro!

-Pero no abusarás de ese cargo.

-Mmmm, está bien…

-Ya es tiempo d irnos, amor.

-Sí, soy tu esclavo, tú me mandas- y así los dos juntos, salieron en dirección al comedor.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

A medida que las tres chicas se dirigían al comedor, Serena alcanzaba a distinguir una melodía en el viento…

-¿Escuchan eso?

-No¿de qué hablas Serena?- Raye la veía desconfiada.

-¿En verdad no lo escuchan? No me espanten…

-¿Serena no será que estás delirando por no haber probado bocado?- Amy empezaba a hacer uso de su humor, pero parecía no tener efecto, no esta vez.

-No, no es eso. Espérenme en el comedor, en un momento las alcanzo.

- Serena… mejor vamos.

-No Amy, a esta niña cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien lo impida. Está bien Serena, si no llegas en media hora iré a golpearte muy fuerte estés, donde estés.

-Sí, claro.

Serena se alejó del lugar y sus amigas entraron a comer. A medida que avanzaba, podía escuchar más cerca la música, ella conocía esa melodía, ella sabía quiñen era la única persona capaz de tocarla pero no podía ser… ella ¿estaba ahí?

Al fin encontró el lugar de donde provenía la música, el instrumento usado era un violín, y obviamente la intérprete era…

-¡Mitchiru!- la melodía cesó y la chica de cabellos aguamarina se sorprendió mucho al ver a esa pequeña a la que tanto quería.

-¡Serena!- Mitchiru no se contuvo y corrió al encuentro con la rubia, quién estalló en llanto al verla nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

-Mit… le pregunté a mi padre por ti pero no supo decirme dónde estabas. Nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo está Haru? Hace mucho que no las veo… las extraño muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

-Pero respóndeme ¿cómo está Haruka? Seguro se molestó mucho porque no me despedí de ella, pero es que todo fue muy rápido., por favor dile que me perdone, que el próximo mes iré a verla.

-Me encantaría poder decírselo.

-Mitchiru¿qué pasa?... ¿algo malo le pasó a Haruka?

-No, ella está bien, bueno, al menos eso creo.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque ya no vivimos juntas, Sere. Digamos que yo me vine a este colegio a trabajar como maestra de música y ella no pudo venir conmigo.

-Mentirosa…- Mitchiru estaba sorprendida… ¿tanto la conocía esa niña?

-Por que me dices…

-Porque ustedes son inseparables. Se aman tanto o más que mis padres.

-¿Pero acaso tú…?

-¿Lo sabía? Sí Mitchiru. No soy una niña para no darme cuenta de que ustedes dos se quieren y mucho, una siempre cuida de la otra y eso es lo más importante. No importa lo que el mundo piense, no importa lo que la misma sociedad crea que es reglamentario, además no soy un ejemplo de persona como para andar por ahí juzgando a los demás. Ustedes me quieren y yo también y para mí, eso es importante.

-Gracias Serena.

-Pero no comprendo todavía el porqué están separadas.

-Haruka tuve un arranque de ira y, no lo soporté.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Eh?- las palabras de Serena resonaron en su cabeza, tenía razón, no había sido tan grave.

-Mitchiru¿en verdad vale la pena sufrir este amor sólo por un arranque de ira? Piénsalo mucho. Sé que ella también está sufriendo porque no me la imagino sin ti, así como tampoco te imagino sin ella. Tal vez sólo soy una niña y no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero lo que sí se es que ustedes se quieren y no vale la pena perderse por nada ni nadie.

-Gracias Serena, creo que debí haber venido a verte hace muchos días.

-Ya sabes, cuando quieras que alguien te haga entrar en razón¡ven con Serena cupido!- en ese momento el estómago de Sere hizo un ruido extraño.

-Veo que no has comido… ¿Cómo sigues en pie?- Mitchiru empezó a bromear con ella.

-La verdad no sé… misticismo…- las dos se empezaron a reír y Mitchiru acompañó a Serena hasta el comedor, donde todos se extrañaron de ver a la chica acompañada por la violinista más famosa de esos días.

-Hola chicas- dijo Serena al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con Raye, Amy, Lita y Seiya, quienes ya habían regresado.

-¿La conoces?- dijo Seiya no ocultando su asombro.

-Sí, es Mitchiru Kaiou, una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Vaya! Creo que debo empezar a juntarme más contigo Serena, conoces a gente muy importante-dijo Seiya.

-Y supongo que el que sea linda, hermosa y de un lindo cuerpo no influye…-Lita volvía a molestarlo.

-Un poco… pero ya no digo más, no te enojes preciosa.

-¿Preciosa? Entonces… ¡sí son novios!- la voz de Serena resonó en todo el comedor y obviamente toda la escuela la escuchó.

-Después de todo, si queríamos que se enterara toda la escuela…

-Ya lo hizo Serena por nosotros…- los dos chicos estaban muy abochornados por lo que pasó y no sabían a donde mirar.

Los presentes estallaron en vivas y aplausos para esa pareja, después de todo, la mayoría de los estudiantes los respetaban muchísimo y siempre habían pensado que eran la pareja ideal.

Después de la comida, todos salieron rápidamente hacia la pista de carreras donde iba a haber una demostración ecuestre, en la que Lita, Serena y algunos alumnos más iban a participar. Serena, Raye y Amy se adelantaron, ésta vez querían ir a ver ellas mismas los caballos que habían escogido y además querían dejar solos a la "nueva pareja".

-Creo que empezamos bien- dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Lita.

-Sí, ahora sólo seguiremos con esto un poco más.

-Pero Lita, no he viso a una chica con las características que dijiste, además en el comedor la Madre Superiora no dijo nada al respecto de una nueva alumna, eso me parece extraño.

-A menos que sólo viniera a preguntar, pero él me dijo que si lo iba a ver más seguido, no lo entiendo…

-Pero no te preocupes, te voy a proteger. Si trata de hacerte daño se las verá conmigo. Nadie se acerca a mi mejor amiga.

-Jajaja, gracias Seiya.

-Oye... creo que debemos irnos al campo, debes prepararte para tu demostración, estaré ahí apoyándote.

-¿A mí o a…?

-A las dos… -.-U

Así se dirigieron rápidamente a la pista, Serena y Lita se empezaron a ataviar con un traje sastre tradicional, el vestuario de Lita llevaba algunas aplicaciones en color verde y el de Serena las tenía en color rosa. Para distinguir el rango que ocupaba Lita, en la parte superior del brazo, por debajo del hombro, tenía una cinta en color amarillo para indicar que era la capitana del equipo de equitación.

-Antes de salir, quiero desearte suerte Serena.

-Gracias, eres muy linda.

-Y preguntarte algo… ¿estás enojada por mi relación con Seiya?

-No¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, yo pensé que él te agradaba.

-Pues si me agrada, pero no de esa forma.

-Está bien, no preguntaré más. Oye, pero este caballo aún es un novato… lo mejor será que monte el mío, es mucho más calmado.

-¿Segura? Pero es que no sé, ya estás acostumbrada a "Topacio"

-No te preocupes, no debes fallar en tu debut. Alguien muy especial te estará observando…

-¿A qué te refieres?- como siempre Serena nunca entendía…

Todos los integrantes del equipo montaron sus corceles, pronto se abrieron las puertas y salieron a hacer la exhibición del entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo. La primera en hacer las suertes más peligrosas sería obviamente la capitana…

-¡Vamos Lita demuestra quién eres!- un chico de 17 años de cabello oscuro estaba gritando muy fuerte, por lo que varios de los concurrentes estaban… ¿asombrados?

Se enfiló hacia la recta final, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba muy bien, no dio la orden al caballo de saltar a tiempo y…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LITA!!!!!!!!!

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola!!!**

**Ay se que algunas querrán matarme jejejeje (verdad Dousa?) pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo veremos el velorio de Lita jajajajajajajajaajaja no, mentiras. Pero si sabremos qué pasó y kien tuvo la culpa de ese accidente. ¿Qué les pareció eso de que Lita y Seiya sean pareja? aunq sea de mentis, son pareja :). Y ese Darien que sigue sin querer aparecer, ayer le pregunté si quería seguir de vacaciones aquí conmigo en la playita Veracruzana y me dijo q si, que debía regresar triunfalmente y sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Jajajaja, bueno, así empezamoes este año con el capi 12!! ojalá les haya gustado... Espero reviews chikas!!!**


	14. Extrañas sensaciones

**Capítulo 13**

**---EXTRAÑAS SENSACIONES---**

-Entonces esa será nuestro acuerdo; desde mañana podrá integrarse a las labores escolares, señorita Lilyet. Será un placer recibirla.

-Muchas gracias Madre Margaret, es usted una persona muy amable. Prometo no defraudar su confianza.

-Bien, entonces ya es hora de irnos Lilyet, hay que prepararlo todo. Debemos estar listos para el gran día.

-Sí Diamante.

Cuando se disponían a salir, una alumna llegó corriendo a la Dirección e interrumpió bruscamente la despedida.

-¡Madre!

-¿Qué pasa Natsumi?... ¿por qué entras de esta forma?

-Ocurrió un accidente en la demostración de equitación- Diamante sintió como si una puñalada le atravesara el pecho.

-¿Un accidente? Pero no puede ser... ¿alguien resultó herido?- la Superiora estaba muy inquieta, nunca antes había sucedido nada parecido.

-Sí. Nuestra capitana…

-Lita…- Diamante habló en un susurro que sólo Lilyet escuchó…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Lita!- Seiya corría velozmente hacia su novia, todos estaban en shock mientras la chica seguía inmóvil en la tierra de la pista.

-¡No puede ser!- Raye se llevó las manos al rostro y segundos después abrazó a Amy quien tampoco podía articular alguna palabra.

-¡Lita!-Serena también corrió a auxiliar a su capitana.

-Parece ser que alguien cortó las ataduras de la silla, esto no fue un simple accidente, yo diría que fue algo intencional- comentó un miembro del equipo.

-No puede ser, ese caballo era… mío- Serena se quedó helada¿entonces quien debía caer del caballo era ella y no Lita? no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Serena, lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería, parece que no tiene ningún hueso roto. Acompáñame por favor-los dos chicos la llevaron rápidamente, después de todo, la demostración tenía que continuar.

-Tienes mucha suerte Serenita, pero no a todos les dura la buena fortuna eternamente…- entre la multitud había alguien que vio cómo su plan había fallado.

Al poco rato…

-Lamento, lamento haberlos asustado chicos- Lita ya había vuelto en sí. Al parecer no había sido más que un susto.

-¡Vaya que nos asustaste! Pero lo mejor es que hiciste que Raye sudara frío y le crecieran canas.

-¡Oye qué te pasa Serena! no me ha salido nada, aun que no se puede decir lo mismo de una mujer tan vieja y maltratada como tú.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna vieja!... ¡Tú eres mayor que yo!

-Pero con la diferencia de que yo no aparento mi edad…

-¡Claro! Porque en las noches bebes nuestra juventud…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Basta las dos!- Amy tuvo que alzar la voz para que de una buena vez, esas dos se callaran.

-¡Vaya qué niña tan escandalosas!- dijo Seiya capturando miradas de poco amigos por parte de las dos chicas regañadas.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar descansar a mi hermana, estaremos afuera por si algo se ofrece. Seiya te dejo a cargo un rato.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja solos, después de un rato de silencio, comenzaron a hablar sobre el extraño incidente.

-Lita… creo que debes saber que las cuerdas de la silla estaban cortadas. Alguien quería dañarte.

-No Seiya, creo que el daño no era hacia mí, verás; yo le cambié en el último momento el caballo a otra persona…

-¿De quién hablas?- muy dentro de él sabía quién, pero debía estar seguro…

-De Serena…

-¿Pero quién querría hacerle eso? Pudo haberse lastimado seriamente. Lo bueno es que tú estas bien, no puedo creer que incluso en esta escuela exista esa clase de gente. Además según sé su familia es de las más gentiles, dadivosas, amables y ricas de New England. No lo entiendo…

-A veces, esas cualidades generan malos sentimientos en otras personas. Mi familia tampoco le hacía daño a nadie y ya ves…

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Afuera…

-Chicas, creo que deben irse, su clase de esgrima está a punto de comenzar, yo me quedaré. Deben asistir-de alguna manera el hecho de que Seiya fuera el que estuviera con Lita, tranquilizaba mucho a Amy.

-Amy… pero sólo nos van a presentar al titular del equipo. No es tan importante como tú y como Lita- Serena quería quedarse ahí y de no ser por Raye, lo hubiera hecho.

-Anda Serena, debemos irnos. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase como capitana del equipo, no será un buen ejemplo para las demás-la pelinegra entendía bien la situación, lo mejor era entretener a Serena en algo mientras investigaban un poco más al respecto.

Cuando se despidieron, Amy se quedó pensativa. Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, ahora la pregunta era ¿quién deseaba hacerle daño a Serena? y en especial ¿por qué?

-Disculpa. ¿Eres amiga de la señorita Kinoh?- un chico bien parecido, alto y rubio sujetaba el hombro de la linda peliazul que estaba en el mullido sillón de la enfermería sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, en realidad soy su hermana.

-¡Vaya! Nadie podría adivinarlo, no se parecen mucho, lamento si fui grosero contigo.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada descortés, pero ¿usted quién es?

-Ah si, perdón. Yo soy Andrew Furuhata, soy el nuevo doctor de este Colegio.

-¿Entonces despidieron al doctor Mizuno? Es una verdadera lástima, lo echaré de menos.

-No es eso. En realidad, al doctor Mizuno le asignaron una clínica completa en otro estado. Él decidió dejar este colegio, no sin antes recomendarme a mí. Acabo de recibirme y como aquí no hay muchos accidentes, pues vine.

-¿Así que hoy se está estrenando como doctor?

-No, antes de venir aquí pude atender un caso de amnesia. Una chica perdió todos sus recuerdos.

-Eso debe ser muy triste. No me imagino no recordar a mi familia, ni a mis amigos…

-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo.

-Entonces creo que debo darle la bienvenida, doctor Furuhata.

-Ehm, creo que prefiero sólo Andrew.

-Está bien doctor Andrew.

-Disculpe, pero la noto un poco triste¿acaso tenía alguna especie de conexión con el doctor Mizuno?

-En realidad sí, bueno, en ocasiones venía a ayudarlo un poco. Mi sueño más grande es llegar a ser algún día una gran doctora y pues él me ayudaba mucho con los estudios. Algo que siempre he reclamado es que esta escuela no cuenta con un taller especializado en medicina, ahora creo que tendré que desistir por un tiempo…

-Claro que no, si tú me lo permites yo podría…

En ese momento, salió Seiya interrumpiendo aquella conversación (_**N.A.** ¿por qué salió¿No pudo quedarse otro rato y dejar que Amy terminara de ligar? ùú grr_)

-Doctor, Lita ya despertó desde hace un rato, está mucho mejor. Está consiente de lo que pasó y articula muy bien oraciones completas.

-Gracias Seiya, por ahora les he de pedir a los dos que la dejen descansar, sufrió un golpe muy leve pero lo mejor será dejar que repose un rato, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Pero ella está bien?- Amy quería saber el estado real de su hermana.

-Sí. Tal vez la caída se haya visto mucho más aparatosa de lo que fue en realidad. Por lo que me dijeron, la correa del caballo no estaba completamente rota; cuando el caballo no pudo saltar, Lita bajó la velocidad y ella fue la que saltó unos segundos antes que el corcel chocará con las barras, eso fue lo que disminuyó la fuerza del impacto, y sólo quedó desmayada muy pocos minutos. No hubo nada que lamentar.

-Entonces se dio cuenta cuando la correa se rompió…- repitió Seiya.

-Sí, pero fue muy tarde, ya no pudo parar al caballo.

-Muchas gracias por la información doctor, estaremos al pendiente.

-Sí, les aconsejo que vayan a clases, en una hora ella podrá salir, si gustan, regresando de la última clase pueden volver todos y llevársela hasta su cuarto. No se irá de aquí, de eso me encargo.

-Sí Amy, debemos ir a clase. Ya es la última del día, anda.

-Está bien Seiya, vamos.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Diamante espera, no vayas tan rápido- Lilyet trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el chico iba apresuradamente hacia la salida.

-¡Diamante!- cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo creyó ver lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero instintivamente se las quitó creyendo no haber sido visto.

-Lo mejor será irnos, debemos hacer las compras necesarias para que mañana mismo puedas venir.

-Diamante… está bien- Lilyet quería hablar con él pero pensó que no era el momento.

Una vez que regresaron a casa, Diamante se encerró en su despacho, como lo hizo tiempo atrás…

-Lilyet¿a dónde fueron con tanto misterio?

-Pues fuimos al colegio Hamilton a ver lo de…

-¿Dijiste Hamilton?

-Si, pero no creí que quisieras venir, por eso no te comenté nada.

-Entonces es por eso... ¿Se encontró con alguien o pasó algo en el instituto?

-Si te refieres a si vio a Lita, lo hizo.

-¿Conoces a Lita? Entonces es peor de lo que pensé.

-Si es lo que yo imagino, Lita es la joven con la que Diamante tuvo una relación sentimental¿no es así?

-Fue más que eso. Lita es el amor de su vida.

-¿Pero entonces por qué no están juntos?

-Por lo mismo. Cuando de verdad se ama, en ocasiones no se puede estar al lado de esa persona especial, o tal vez sí pero no como quisieras…- las palabras de Artemis fueron muy profundas, tal vez demasiado.

-Sí. Artemis quisiera hablar contigo de algo que me tiene un poco preocupada…

-¿Es sobre tus pesadillas por las noches?- Lilyet se mostró sorprendida… ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Algo así. Es que siento que si no lo cuento, voy a enloquecer.

-Pues si quieres, podemos comenzar.

-Me gustaría que fuera a solas, en mi cuarto, no quiero que Diamante nos escuche, creo que no es un buen momento para hablar con él o perturbarlo.

-Sí, vamos.

………………………

La chica después de cerrar la puerta, invitó a Artemis a sentarse con ella en la cama.

-Creo que no debo, no es correcto.

-Artemis… sólo vamos a platicar, además somos amigos.

-Ah si… está bien- el chico estaba muy apenado, no supo cómo manejar la situación…

-Verás, desde hace un tiempo he tenido extraños sueños con la misma persona.

-¿Persona?

-Bueno, en realidad es un chico…- Artemis enmudeció, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía tener a alguien esperándola…

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-No, no puedo recordarlo.

-¿Y ese chico qué es tuyo?

-Pues, al parecer es alguien muy cercano. He soñado muchas veces con él, pero en lugares distintos. En ocasiones estamos en una cafetería, en otras al parecer en una casa, otras caminamos por un parque o un lugar al aire libre, no sé.

-Tal vez puedas hacer un dibujo o decirme algunas referencias sobre él.

-Sí, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco y te avisaré cuando el retrato esté listo. Creo que podré dibujarlo.

-Sí…-Artemis instintivamente se dejó caer en la cama, no sabía qué pensar, si ese chico resultaba ser algún novio o esposo de ella no sabría qué hacer.

-¿No que no era correcto?-las palabras de Lilyet lo trajeron a la realidad.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, es más, me agrada mucho tu compañía…- al terminar de decir estas palabras, se recostó sobre el pecho de Artemis, quien se quedó helado.

-Pero yo…

-Artemis… yo… tú eres muy especial para mí. Siempre me estás cuidando, protegiendo, eres más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pedir, por eso yo… te quiero muchísimo- esas palabras… ¿qué significaban realmente?

-Yo mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado…- Artemis la abrazó, ambos se quedaron oyendo los latidos de su corazón… ¿debían decir lo que sentían?

-Lilyet…-Artemis se incorporó de la cama e hizo que ella lo siguiera- tal vez no es un buen momento, tal vez tu prioridad es el saber quién eres y créeme que me gustaría ayudarte a saber toda la verdad, pero siento que debes saber algo antes…

-¿Sí? Yo también creo que debo decirte algo…

-Bueno yo… desde que llegaste le diste un sentido nuevo a esta casa, a la familia, a mi vida…

-Artemis… sé que no empezamos como los mejores amigos y que antes no querías ni verme, pero yo… no quiero recordar quién era.

-¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

-No me malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que estoy feliz siendo como soy ahora, viviendo aquí contigo, no podría separarme de ti… ya no.

-Lilyet…yo- lo que sus oídos escuchaban no podía ser cierto… lo que había soñado desde el día que la vio se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Artemis, creí que esto era una locura pero… a veces el corazón es más sabio que la razón…

-Lilyet, desde el día que te traje hasta aquí no pude alejarte de mi mente, es por eso que al principio pensé que tenías algo con mi primo y fui injusto contigo, no soportaba el hecho de perderte; ahora que recuerdes todo, lo más seguro es que te alejes de aquí. Debes pensar en tu familia, tal vez tengas hermanos, padres que estén preocupados por ti o incluso un esposo que te espera…

-No Artemis... no me digas eso… no puedo…-Lilyet comenzaba a llorar.

-Es por eso que debo ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia, no puedo atribuir un derecho que puede no ser mío. Yo también te quiero, pero por lo mismo, no debo aprovecharme de eso…

-Artemis…

-Si esto no es sólo por el momento… sólo el tiempo lo dirá- Artemis salió de la habitación confundido por lo que había dicho… ¿no era eso lo que el había deseado tanto desde hace un mes? La verdad era que no había podido asimilar la noticia, la noticia de un chico en su vida.

-Pero yo te amo Artemis…- la rubia estaba triste pero dentro de ella sabía que él tenía razón, debía encontrar ese pasado que se negaba a salir, debía hacerlo rápido para que de una vez por todas, pudiera estar a su lado.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Setsuna… ¿cuándo podríamos visitar el colegio? Me muero de ganas por ver a esa chiquilla malcriada.

-Jajaja, si está malcriada es por tu culpa, siempre la andabas consintiendo muchísimo.

-Tú sabes lo que ella significa para mí.

-Haruka… ¿alguna vez le dijiste a Mitchiru toda la verdad?

-No, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y seguiré sin saberlo… sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, aún no puedo perdonar el que me hayan dado la espalda simplemente por ser como soy.

-Debes entender que para algunas personas es difícil aceptar tu situación, a mi no me importó porque tú eres mi mejor amiga, pero hay otras personas que piensan muy distinto.

-Sí lo sé y eso es lo que odio- Haruka se sentó en el sofá, colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas y las manos en su cabeza.

-Pero debes estar tranquila, disculpa si fui inoportuna.

-Lo que más me duele es que ahora, estoy sin mi familia y sin ella… sólo estás tú y si no fuera por ti yo…

-Estarías aquí porque aún existe ella, la niña que más amas en el mundo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a hacerle la visita a Serena? después de todo, mañana tengo clase.

-¿Entonces sigues dando clases en el colegio Hamilton?

-Así es. Y como ahora Serena se fue a estudiar allá, todo es más fácil para mí. Aunque hay algo que no me agradó mucho…

-¿Qué es?

-Que no haya entrado a Piano, esa niña va a olvidar lo que aprendió de mi…

-¿Segura que aprendió algo?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno… -.-U

-¿Pero entonces en qué se inscribió?

-Según tengo entendido es en clase de cuerdas, aunque no estoy segura qué instrumento usará…

-Mmm, si la conozco bien, ella escogerá violín.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre le ha profesado una admiración infinita a Mitchiru. A Serena le encantaba escuchar las canciones que ella interpretaba, podía quedarse horas oyéndola tocar su violín.

-Exactamente igual que tú…

-Creo que sí, en eso nos parecemos.

-Y no solo en eso. Las dos son muy necias, muy celosas y no aceptan que se equivocaron.

-Yo no me he equivocado…

-¿Lo ves? -.-U

-Bueno, lo mejor será salir a comprar la despensa, después de todo ya debo empezar a hacer estas cosas…

-¿Entonces ya está mucho mejor?

-Así es. Creo que ya no hay nada que temer, después de todo debo aprender a llevar mi vida como cualquier otra persona.

-¡Así se habla Haru! Voy por mis llaves.

-No te preocupes, nos llevaremos mi auto.

-Está bien, será como tú digas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Cuando el equipo femenil estuvo completo, enseguida apareció una figura varonil con todo el traje de esgrima puesto en su lugar, incluyendo la careta. Esa acción desconcertó un poco a las chicas. Al parecer, esa persona sería el nuevo titular que se encargaría de llevar al equipo al primer lugar de la Copa Fencing. Después entró una mujer muy linda, sus ojos eran color miel y sus cabellos eran largos y castaños.

-Buenos días a todas, en esta ocasión el titular de este equipo quiere ver de una vez la aptitud de cada una de ustedes. Así que les retará a un duelo. Debemos empezar por el rango más bajo de equipo hasta llegar a la capitana que tengo entendido, es la srita. Tsukino.

-Pues yo no le veo mucho caso a esta tonta competencia, si tenemos el rango asignado es por que hemos sido medidas y calificadas con anterioridad.

-¡Ah! Usted debe ser la srita. Hino, me dijeron que era impertinente pero no creí que en exceso- la joven estaba empezando a crearse una fama muuy mala.

-Tranquilízate Raye. Haremos esta prueba como usted lo indique, pero antes quisiéramos saber con quién vamos a enfrentarnos- Serena empezaba a sonar como una verdadera líder (_**N.A.** como siempre debería hablar T.T_)

-Eso no será posible hasta que la última de ustedes haya combatido. Esas son las reglas, estén de acuerdo o no.

-Está bien. Después de todo, también nosotras queremos ver de qué es capaz nuestro futuro tutor- Raye se escuchaba amenazante, algo que desconcertó mucho a Serena, jamás la había oído hablar de esa forma.

-Pues entonces, empecemos por Naoko…

Así los duelos comenzaron, iba venciendo a todas las chicas con una gran rapidez y agilidad, sus movimientos eran más que perfectos.

-¡Vaya sí que es bueno! Pero nosotras dos somos mejores¿no es así Serena?- Raye volteó a ver a su amiga quien estaba más que impresionada por las habilidades del nuevo maestro del equipo.

-¿Serena sucede algo malo? No me digas que te acobardaste al ver las habilidades de el maestro, después de todo es natural que pueda vencernos, él es un experto. Lo importante es dar pelea.

-No, no es eso Raye...

-¿Entonces?

-Fíjate en sus movimientos…

-¿Qué tienen de especiales?

-Son los mismos que…

-Ahora, el turno es de la srita. Hino. Me imagino que estás impaciente por ser derrotada por segunda vez en el mismo día- dijo burlonamente la chica.

-No, tal vez puedas llevarte sorpresas…

El duelo en esta ocasión fue mucho más severo, Raye no cedía y él tampoco. A medida que se batían en el gimnasio, Serena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todo coincidía exactamente, pero eso debía ser un sueño, no podía ser cierto, aunque muy dentro deseaba no equivocarse en el presentimiento que tenía.

-Te dije que serías derrotada- la voz de la acompañante del tutor sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos.

-¿Raye estás bien?

-Sí, aunque de nuevo fui derrotada. No te confíes Serena, aunque es el tutor, está hablando en serio, quiere medirte totalmente. Yo sé que tú darás más pelea que yo.

-Sí…- Serena se dirigió a la pista, pero sin saber porqué sus piernas no le respondían, en realidad estaba temblando.

-El tutor tomó su sable y se puso en guardia, pero Serena no lo hizo.

-¿No piensas pelear?- la chica castaña estaba algo molesta por la acción de Serena.

-¿Serena?- Raye también estaba desconcertada, en realidad todas lo estaban.

El chico volvió a empuñar el sable, pero la chica no se puso en guardia.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que su nueva y flamante capitana no es más que sólo una cobarde.

-No es eso…- todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Quiero que se quite la careta. No estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a alguien a quien no conozco.

-Ya te dije que no lo hará.

-Pues entonces yo tampoco lo haré. No pelearé.

-Entonces como decidas…- el chico estaba dispuesto a atacarla, pero en un momento, Serena tomó la espada y lo tocó en el peto.

-¡Touche!- ante la mirada atónita de todos, Serena había ganado.

Por un instante, todos se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer.

-Esa era la única forma de ganarte, siempre lo era…

-¿De quién hablas Serena?- Raye parecía entender la situación, Serena conocía a ese chico, pero ¿quién era?… ¡quién!

-Veo que después de todo me reconociste- esa voz, esa inconfundible voz…

-Entonces si eres tú…- el chico se quitó la careta y aunque quiso abrazarla no pudo, su condición ahora no se lo permitía.

-Sí, Serena, soy yo.

-Darien…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola!!!!**

**Síi sé que están sonriendo!!!! les dije que sería un regreso triunfaaaal es que me dijo que ya quería regresar a la historia y ya saben que a mi bomboncito no puedo negarle nada nnU . Espero que les haya gustado este capi!! aunque no he recibido muchos reviews al respecto, por lo cual he estado triste :...( porfavor haganme llegar sus comentarios, son muuy importantes para mí chicas. Sé que han estado ocupadas pero no se olviden de esta historia :( (sorry he andado muy sensible estos días). Bueno por el momento es todo, no se pierdan el proximo capi, Darien le contará la verdad a Serena...**

atte: La CoNeJa TrIsToNa


	15. Llegó la hora

"_Cada noche había implorado por verte, hasta que al fin… mis ruegos fueron escuchados_"

**Capítulo 14**

**--♥- LLEGÓ LA HORA -♥--**

-Pero, puede ser peligroso…

-Tú sabes que necesito que de una vez por todas me diga ¿qué está pasando?

-Te comprendo pero, tengo miedo.

-No debes temer, dijimos que sin preocupaciones.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, después de todo es muy fácil. Verás que todo será muy sencillo.

-Créeme que eso espero. No sé cómo puedo ayudarte en esta locura.

-Acéptalo, a pesar de todo, tengo razón.

-Ojalá… ojalá.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Creo que ya está todo listo, mañana podré llegar y dar una sorpresa en el instituto- una chica rubia conversaba alegremente en el elegante comedor a la hora de la cena.

-Tienes razón Lilyet, después de todo, mañana podría ser un gran día.

-Sí Diamante y lo mejor es que estarás conmigo, ambos…

-De hecho no podré ir mañana a dejarte en el colegio, debo arreglar unos asuntos, así que pediré al chofer que te lleve puntualmente.

-No será necesario, yo mismo la llevaré…

-¿No interrumpo tus obligaciones?- Lilyet estaba algo confundida aún por la plática que horas antes habían tenido, el corazón le palpitó rápidamente al siquiera pensar que estaría sola un largo camino con el hombre que amaba.

-Claro que no, ya sabes que todo se puede hacer a un lado cuando se trata de ti… ¿cierto primo?- al voltear a ver a Artemis se podía notar su incomodidad, su respiración agitada, su sudor… algo había pasado entre ellos dos. Obviamente no eran los mismos de siempre.

-¡Vaya, veo que al fin se lo dijeron! Ya era hora par de tórtolos- Diamante se levantó de la mesa feliz por la situación y los dejó solos, ahí, quietos, inmóviles y en especial… nerviosos.

-¿Entonces… podrás llevarme?

-Sí, claro que sí.

Las miradas de los dos seguían en los platos aún con restos de sopa, y clavadas en ellos. No sabían por dónde empezar, no sabían si seguir como antes o cambiar su forma de ser, era una de esas veces en que tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperar un tiempo para aclarar los sentimientos y luego expresarlos, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido, callar…

-No me arrepiento…- el silencio lo rompió Artemis, por lo que la reacción inmediata al decodificar las palabras del chico, fue una mirada de incredulidad combinada con dulzura y amor.

-No podría arrepentirme de decir lo que siento, a pesar de todo, no lo hago, es más, siento un inmenso alivio al poder haberte dicho al fin lo que tantas veces ensayé frente al espejo- Lilyet estaba muy conmovida (_**N.A.** ¡¿y quién no?!_)

-Artemis, yo…

-No digas nada, por favor. Creo que debo desahogarme contigo… porque yo…

-No hace falta que me digas todo, sólo basta una mirada tuya para saber todo lo que en realidad sientes por mí, sólo espero que mis ojos también expresen lo que siento por ti.

-Créeme que lo hacen…

Sin darse cuenta, se estaban mirando frente a frente, habían decidido dejar atrás o al menos, a un lado esa historia pero… ¿realmente se puede ocultar un sentimiento? Lo que los estaba uniendo estaba resultando demasiado fuerte, más de lo que ellos habían pensado.

-Artemis… quisiera que… me ayudaras a llenar este vacío…

-Pero ese vacío puede corresponderle a alguien más…

-En este momento sólo estás tú. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-Porque no quiero salir herido.

-Pero estamos hiriéndonos los dos- Artemis se levantó de la mesa furioso. Tenía razón pero era difícil aceptarlo.

-Artemis, espera- la mano suplicante de Lilyet hizo presencia en el pecho del chico.

-Es que si sigo así, me volveré loco.

-¿Y tú piensas que para mí es fácil? No es nada grato sentir que eres una persona que ni siquiera conoces, tocar las cosas y no reconocerlas completamente, vivir al lado de seres maravillosos que ni siquiera creo haber conocido antes, mirar paisajes sin saber si estuve antes en ellos o al menos, saber de dónde son, y una de las mayores cosas, enamorarme de alguien que también siente lo mismo pero por no saber mi pasado, no quiere acercarse a mi.

-Eso no es verdad… tú sabes que yo…-

-Es que siento como si no me quisieras, como si…-antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica, sintió una dulzura especial, sus labios estaban ardiendo ante esa señal de amor infinito que sólo se puede expresar cuando se encuentra a la persona especial, a aquella que es capaz de recrear un pedazo de cielo en tan sólo unos minutos que parecen una eternidad… esa humedad tan deliciosa, esa pasión tan candorosa, esa ternura tan indescriptible es a lo que se le llama **_beso_**… tal vez para muchos podría haber sido una imprudencia, pero para ellos dos… era lo que necesitaban para expresarse ese cúmulo de sensaciones reprimidas por tanto, tanto tiempo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? Extrañas demasiado a nuestra hija, ella estará bien no debes preocuparte de más, Kent.

-Lo sé, es sólo que a veces odio que haya crecido tan rápido, no puedo acostumbrarme a no tenerla por aquí haciendo alguna locura.

-Amor… pronto tendrás otro bebé haciendo maldades, no te preocupes.

-Sólo espero que a él no se le ocurra un día quemar la casa.

-Kent, eres un exagerado. Sólo quemó una almohadita.

-Pero da la casualidad que cuando se asustó, lanzó la almohada al sillón y también se prendió…

-Bueno, lo mejor es que no hubo pérdidas que lamentar… -.-U

-Eso sí, lo loquita lo sacó seguramente de ti, porque en mi familia nadie había sido tan ingeniosa como ella.

-¿Me llamaste loca, Kent Tsukino?

-No amor, le dije a Serena…

-¡Entonces le dices loca a nuestra hija!

-No, mi cielo, cómo crees…- al parecer el estado de embarazo le hacía tener extrañas reacciones a Serenity, y Kent era el que tenía que soportar esas veces…

-Está bien… hoy dormirás en otro cuarto, no pienso compartir mi recámara con alguien que me dice loca y que después dice que su hija también lo está.

-Pero Serenity…

-Hasta mañana- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Kent antes de oír azotar una puerta desde la planta alta.

-¿Otra vez la señora está de mal humor?

-Sí Luna, este embarazo la tiene un poco más fuera de lo común que el primero.

-¡Te oí Kent!- gritó Serenity desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo mejor será ir a preparar su cuarto señor, lo mejor es que se tranquilice. Ya verá que mañana la señora amanecerá mucho mejor y de buen ánimo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Si me lo permite, le sugiero que antes de que ella despierte, pueda ver y oler junto a su cama las flores que más le gustan, si ella ve una orquídea lila, creo que olvidará el incidente de hoy.

-Tienes razón Luna. Muchas gracias.

-Es un placer señor, con su permiso…- Luna era una buena chica después de todo. Amable, gentil y noble, fiel a sus patrones y en especial hacía todo con amor y cuidaba cada detalle con sumo cuidado, era una linda chica tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Kent bajó las escaleras y como antes, fue al jardín, deseaba ver las estrellas, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía solo a caminar por el vasto jardín delantero de su propiedad. Se sentó en el pasto, sumido en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos y recordando a esa chica tan especial para él, a esa mujer que juró no volver a recordar jamás pero aunque había tratado de olvidarla durante tres años, no pudo lograrlo…

-Sí tan sólo estuvieras aquí- a pesar de aparentar no extrañarla era totalmente lo contrario, algunas veces, podía recordar pequeños detalles que habían vivido juntos, su perfume, tantas cosas que tenía que ocultar para no hacer notar la debilidad antes los demás.

-Señor, ya está lista su habitación.

-Gracias Luna… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Sí, con gusto.

-Siéntate a mi lado un momento.

-Pero…- en realidad Luna no sabía si debía acatar esa orden, si lo hacía tal vez la señora podría verla y pensar algo que obviamente no era.

-No te preocupes por Serenity, sólo quiero que me hagas compañía un rato, por favor.

-Está bien- la chica se sentó a su lado, después de todo, ese hombre significaba mucho para ella, había sido por años como el padre que siempre deseó tener, él la llenaba de alegrías igual que a Serena, para ella, Kent Tsukino era su familia.

-¿Crees que Serena nos extrañe?

-Por supuesto que si señor. Su hija lo ama como a nadie, para ella usted es su pilar, es la persona que, junto con su madre, más ama en el mundo.

-Sí, lo supuse… a veces me gana la inseguridad. Adoro a esa niña como no tienes una idea y la extraño aún más. Pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero me ha costado más de la cuenta.

-A mi también. Me ha costado trabajo aceptar que ya no está aquí y en especial que ha conocido a chicas mucho mejores que yo, chicas con gran clase y distinción y por lo mismo, yo me quedaré aquí…

-No digas eso Luna. Eres alguien muy especial para Serena, eres casi su hermana. Además la gente no se valora por la clase social a la que pertenecen, al contrario, es por el tamaño de su corazón…

-Gracias señor…

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, cualquiera hubiera podido decir que eran padre e hija, aunque la realidad distaba mucho de lo que podría pensarse. Después de unos minutos, aquél hombre se dirigió a la recámara de huéspedes y ahí se durmió placidamente después de haberse desahogado un poco.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

"_L a mayoría de las veces tengo miedo, miedo de enfrentar un día la realidad, miedo de perderme en esos ojos que tanto soñé, miedo de perderte otra vez…"_

-Llegaste…- una voz varonil proveniente de las sombras, irrumpió el silencio de la noche.

-Sí, tal como lo prometí.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar, de que sepas muchas cosas, Sere.

-Sí, llegó la hora Darien.

Ambos estaban en el vivero de la escuela, el lugar más indicado para hablar, tenían que hacerlo. Ya era muy tarde, y todos en el colegio dormían o al menos era lo que todos pensaban.

-Bien creo que…

-Por favor- le interrumpió Serena -Dime sólo una respuesta… ¿qué sientes por mí?- en realidad no sabía cómo había encontrado el valor para pronunciar esas palabras, no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de preguntar.

-Pues yo… creo que antes de responderte esa pregunta debo aclarártelo todo.

-Está bien, después de todo tenemos toda la noche para hablar…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Amy!- Lita gritó despertándose bruscamente, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Qué pasa Lita?- su hermana se extrañó al ver a Amy con el uniforme puesto a tan altas horas de la noche.

-No, fue sólo un mal sueño. ¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?

-No, nada, bueno ayudando a una loca a hacer una locura.

-Ah si claro, entendí a la perfección. -.-U

-Digamos que siempre termino ayudando a las parejas enamoradas…

-Ay no… ahora qué hizo Serena…

-Bueno pues resulta que Darien es el nuevo maestro del colegio.

-¿¿QUÉ??

-Sí, y lo peor, es su tutor de esgrima…

-¿¿¿QUÉ???- la sorpresa de Lita cada vez iba siendo mayor.

-Creo que las dos reaccionamos igual, cuando me lo confesó estaba temblando.

-No puedo creerlo, esa niña había estado sumamente triste por él y ahora… de todas formas no podrá estar con él, es un profesor.

-Pues verás, yo…

-¿Qué hiciste Amy?

-Algo así como… ayudarla a verse con él.

-¿¿¿QUÉ???

-Ay Lita, ya dime otra cosa, vas a desgastar esa pregunta -.-U

-Pero es que no puedo creerlo, tú la señora de la moralidad, doña perfección, pulcritud y seriedad, tú…

-Si ya, cállate.

-Jajajajajaja, no cabe duda que has cambiado mucho, y sabes… me alegra. No es tan bueno ser seria todo el tiempo, a veces hay que divertirse y disfrutar cada momento. Sólo espero que esa niña pueda aclararlo todo con él y que pueda empezar a ser feliz.

-A mí me gustaría que otra persona también comenzara a ser feliz…

-¿Ah si? Pero porqué lo dices… ya lo soy.

-Ah claro, con tu flamante novio-postizo, Seiya.

-¿Qué? Ah lo siento, quiero decir… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo se que no lo amas, que lo único que sientes hacia él es un cariño inmenso, pero de eso al amor hay una enorme distancia.

-¡Vaya! Creo que tienes razón, es sólo que decidimos eso para…

-Protegerte de él, lo sé.

-Sí… él me lo sugirió…

-Por mí no hay problema, sólo que espero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado de este embrollo, no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes sufriera las consecuencias de este asunto.

-No creo que alguno de los dos se enamore. Seiya está muy interesado en Serena y yo, pues…

-Aún amas a Diamante…- los ojos de Lita comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-No puedes ocultarlo, al menos no a mi. Cada vez que escuchas su nombre, tu piel se eriza y tu cuerpo tiembla. A veces es difícil olvidar un amor, sobre todo si fue tan grande y especial.

-Sí, Diamante ha significado muchísimo para mí. Él fue mi primer amor, con él compartí mi vida durante un año, era como si pudiera leer mi mente, me llenaba de alegrías, cuando estaba triste, él encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír nuevamente, hasta que… también encontró la manera de entristecerme para siempre.

-Lita, no pienses así…

-¿Sabes? Por más que intento sacarlo de mi cabeza parece ser que es imposible, ya casi lograba olvidarme de él y aparece nuevamente… al parecer el destino se empeña en hacerme sufrir.

-Pues yo creo lo contrario… siempre me he preguntado porqué todo pasó tan pronto y sin darte más explicaciones. Yo creo que él te está ocultando muchas cosas, creo que él tuvo razones muy poderosas para separarse de ti.

-Amy…- ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez su hermana tenía razón, después de todo ella había podido constatar que la amaba de una y mil formas diferentes… todo debía ser un malentendido.

-Creo que deberían hablar, sería lo más prudente.

-Pero no ahora, él ya tiene a alguien más en su vida. Una chica que seguramente estudiará en este colegio.

-No oí nada al respecto.

-Pero yo la vi con mis propios ojos, es decir, los vi…- de su mente no podía apartar la figura de esa chica tan hermosa, y en especial, de la complicidad en el rostro de ambos.

-Lita… lo mejor será dormir, mañana parecer ser que será un gran día.

-Pues me dormiría pero… ¿no estarás incómoda con el uniforme?

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta -.-U

-No cabe duda, Serena nos está transmitiendo lo despistada…- y así las dos hermanas entre risas y murmullos, cayeron rendidas en brazos de Morfeo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Veo que llevas puesto el collar que te regalé…

-Sí, nunca me lo quito- dijo fugazmente sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Ya veo… recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer- dijo haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás para recordar los detalles.

-Pero no creo que me hayas citado para hablar de eso¿o si?

-Tienes razón… la verdad es que o es una casualidad el que yo sea tu tutor.

-Pero…

-Verás, Serena, el día que te acompañé a comprar tus nuevos uniformes…

**---Flash Back---**

_-Lo que voy a pedirte es muy delicado Darien, has sido un leal chofer y estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, sin embargo…-_

_-Sin embargo qué señor Kent…- Darien estaba extrañado, presentía algo y no deseaba que su vaticinio fuera realidad; sin embargo su patrón continuó…_

_-Me temo que debo desistir de tus servicios como chofer de la familia Tsukino, Darien Chiba-_

_-Pero señor, no comprendo…_

_-Sí, lo que te voy a decir debe ser confidencial, hasta que pueda realizarse._

_-Está bien señor, lo escucho._

_-Mi hija desea ir a estudiar fuera de esta casa, pero al parecer algo no está bien en el trabajo. Alguien anda rondándonos y temo por ella, así que debo pedirte que la acompañes durante estas tres semanas de espera en lo que ella ingresa al colegio, después de eso…_

_-Después de eso… ¿qué haré?_

_-Ingresarás al Colegio como un tutor más, en estas semanas trata de acercarte más a mi hija, sé que no te costará trabajo, sé bien que le agradas y ella a ti- tras oír esas palabras un leve sonrojo se apoderó de Darien, no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

_-No te estoy obligando a nada, pero no creo que haya alguien más apto para cuidarla que tú. Me has demostrado ser leal y ella te aprecia muchísimo, te estoy confiando mi tesoro, Darien._

_-Sí, lo entiendo muy bien señor._

**--------**

-Entonces tú, te acercaste a mi por órdenes de mi padre…- Serena estaba muy confundida… sus ilusiones, todo parecía desaparecer en un segundo. Se levantó del piso y quiso salir huyendo, pero una mano suave en su muñeca la hizo desistir.

-¿No acabas de escuchar? No me acerqué a ti por eso, jamás podría haberlo hecho, sólo que tu padre me permitió conocerte mucho más, acercarme, después de todo era lo que yo quería hacer, sólo me dio el permiso para hacerlo…

-Darien…- Serena lo tenía ahora frente a frente, no sabía qué decir o hacer, ese chico era el único que lograba hacerla estremecer cada músculo de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Serena yo… no pensé que conocería a la persona más dulce, tierna y desinteresada de toda mi vida. Eres única y por eso tú…

-¿Sí?- su corazón quería escucharlo… necesitaba oírlo, parecía ser el momento perfecto para decirlo, de no haber sido por las luces provenientes de la linterna del vigilante que hacía la ronda nocturna esa noche y a esa precisa hora.

-¡Agáchate!- dijo el chico casi en un susurro, mientras veían el haz de luz reflejarse en el opaco vidrio del invernadero, pero al no notar nada extraño, esa luz se fue hasta perderse nuevamente.

Los dos se quedaron ahí, acostados en el piso mirándose en complicidad, hasta que la risa se apoderó de ellos, parecían dos niños después de hacer una travesura inimaginable, parecía que de alguna manera se habían deshecho de la tensión que había entre ellos.

-Serena, yo… creo que debes saber algo más sobre mí.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues yo… yo siempre he vivido solo.

-¿No tienes familia?

-No, verás…

**---Flash Back---**

_Se puede ver un parque, un gran parque en el centro de la ciudad, en una de las bancas, está una fina señora de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, estaba viendo a un pequeño jugar con un globo que le había comprado horas antes._

_-Mami, mira el globo…_

_-Darien no te alejes mucho, ven acá corazón._

_-Sí, mami...- el pequeño jugaba alegremente con el globo, hasta que se le rompió y comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Darien!- la bella dama se acercó a él, si algo le partía el corazón era ver a su hijo llorar._

_-Hijo, no te preocupes, compraremos otro, no llores más…_

_-Pero… ese… era… mío- decía el pequeño entre sollozos._

_-Espera aquí, iré a ver al globero, quédate aquí._

_-Sí- Darien trataba de secarse las lágrimas, cuando regresó con un enorme globo rojo, su madre le dio un enorme beso…_

_-Darien… jamás me juzgues, te amo con todo mi corazón pero… lo lamento tanto… te llevaré siempre conmigo, mi amor- la bella señora lo cargó nuevamente y lo dejó sentado en esa banca, para después irse y nunca más volver…_

**------**

-Esa fue la última vez que la vi, mi madre me abandonó en ese parque con sólo cuatro años…

-Darien…- Serena no pudo evitar llorar y llevarse al rostro una mano para ahogar un poco su pena, no podía creer que ese lindo chico hubiera sufrido tanto…

-Sí, después un chico me recogió y formamos algo así como una banda…

-Entonces tú…

-Sí, fui un ladrón de pequeño, de alguna manera tuve que sobrevivir. Hasta que decidí no hacerlo, no me sentía a gusto con esa vida. Me metí de ayudante de un herrero a los 13 años, ahí fue donde aprendí el arte de las espadas y el esgrima, él me enseñó todo lo que sé, de alguna forma él fue mi padre.

-Sí. Perdón por haberte juzgado mal hace unos momentos…

-No te preocupes, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, Sere.

-Si pero no debí.

-Tranquila…

-¡Dios mío! Ya es tardísimo, ya casi amanece…

-No debes preocuparte, yo te llevaré a tu alcoba.

-No, no te atrevas… podrías meterte en problemas, no me gustaría que ahora que estás aquí, vuelvas a irte.

-Ya no me iré…- los dos se sonrojaron nuevamente, estaban tan lindos, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que él rompió el silencio…

-Serena…

-¿Sí?

-Recuerdas que me preguntaste algo…

-Sí… lo recuerdo…

-Pues bien, lo que yo siento por ti es… mucho cariño. Eres una niña muy dulce, te estimo mucho...

-¿Estimo?- Serena no podía creer esas palabras, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que significaban, ella esperaba otras palabras, otras...

-Sí, eres mi mejor amiga- esas palabras acabaron por romper el encanto. Se quedó fría, paralizada... entonces todo lo que ella había pensado, lo había imaginado, no dijo más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por inercia.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó preocupado.

-A mi cuarto, ya es hora de irme a descansar, o al menos ir a mi habitación.

-¿Nos veremos luego Serena?

-Por supuesto...

Así la chica salió de aquél vivero, llorando muchísimo mientras se alajaba de aquél lugar, todas sus ilusiones, todos sus sueño habían sido rotos por la çunica persona capaz de romperlos, después de todo ella era sólo un niña de 17 años, y él... un chico que jamás podría fijarse en ella.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**HOLA!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAy sigo llorando (si ya se q estoy loka, q yo lo escribo pero así me gusta, llorar con mis propios escritos) jejejeje. Ay de verdad tengo una razón muuuy poderosa para hacerlo de esta forma... y mi bombón también. Porque recuerden que omitió cierta parte... a ver si ya saben cual. Me imagino que están encantadas con Lilyet y Artemis!!! se besaron al fiiin, aunque he de confesar q no son los únicos que tienen ganas de hacerlo jajajaja pero ya saben, este chico indeciso. AAAH para las q no entendieron, la primera parte fue la conversación entre Amy y Serena. Lo que pasa es q no escribí nombres para hacerla de emoción jajajaja. Mmm d q más escribí... AH! lo de Kent... sigue queriendo a esa chika... ¿por qué será? acaso todos los hombres esconden un oscuro pasado?? muajajaja. AAy la conversación de Amy y Lita estuvo ternurilis!! no cabe duda q esta chika q la escribe es una GENIO! jajaja (ya dije si no me echo flores yo... entonces kien?) bueno pues, me despido diciéndoles q no se pueden perder el próximo capi!! pq estará CARDIAKO. Haruka visitará a Serena y... chacachachán!! ya imagínense lo q pasará... Nos vemos pronto!!**

**DOUSA:** **chika!!! al fin me dejaste review!!! toy felizota :D no alcanzaría a llenar la sonrisa, la pantallita (monitor) ojalá te haya gustado el capi (aunq se q si pq sufre tumoricienta jajajajajaja mugrosilla) sé que te gustará la conversación entre Amy y Lita pq las amas (ya sabes q esas secciones están dedicadas sólo for iu), en fin, espero q sea el primero pero no el ultimo ehhh. byes te kelo!!! (y tú a mi acéptalo jijiji)**

**SERENALUCY: siii , soy una tontilia, pero ya sabes, soy dada a las depresiones (no me corto las venas... bueno, tal vez con galletas de animalitos q me las termino comiendo yo jajajaja) pero ya me había achicopalado pq en promedio estaba recibiendo sólo 3 reviews y ya andaba tristona, aunq estoy conciente q hay chikas q leen y no dejan review jejeje así que ya me animé de nuevo, pero tu no os preocupéis, no dejaré de escribir :D, el final está HERMOSISISISISISIMO, aunq eso si falta un chorro de cosas:D. He tratado d no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones, creéme q lo hago lo más pronto posible. Besos.**

**MARINLUCERI CHIBA: chika!!! miil gracias por tus porras, si ya sabes, tenemos muuuy consentido al bombón pero él se lo merece todo!! y si ya regresó y no se irá por un buen tiempo, creéme. Debemos regañarlo por no tener el valor de decir lo q siente a Sere, pero tu imagina las razones, aunq yo proximamente lo iré aclarando jejejeje :P ojalá te haya gustado su historia y lo ames más q antes. (pq fue abandonado!!! yo aki lo hubiera alimentadooo) ay pq no vivo ahi!! jajaja si lo se toy loka... Nos vemos pronto, vale?? bechitos!!**

**MOON-CHIBA: sii ya vi q lo leiste!!! ala mil gracias por el comentarioo me haces sentir muuuy filiz como lombriz (aunq no parezco una de ellas ehhh! tengo más cuerpo y menos longitas jajajaja) me agrada q te guste mis ideas lokuazas, y q te haya sorprendido, pero creéme q eso no será nada comparado con lo que vendrá después. jijiji. no entendí mucho eso de las dudas con respecto a Andrew, pero si son muy dudosas, con gusto podría aclararlas un poco sin abrir el arcón de sorpresas para después (soy cuidadosa jajajaja) ya vez, no te fuiste a dormir sin saber de él, el siempre ha estado con nosotraaas (si claro gabyta ilusa, en tus sueñitos) y no te me mueras chika, tenéis q aguantar para poder ver lo q sigue!!! creeme q estará de lujo!! bechitooos**

**ANGIE B.: amigui!! siii regresó!!! aunq espero q esa sonrisa no se convierta en puchero jejejeje, me agrada q te guste lo d Lilyet 8si no lo escribes bien ntp, al cabo no es su verdadero nombre, no se enoja jajajaja) aaay y lo de haruka, ya casiii casiii, ehm cual chika q esta con Diamante... pq es Lilyet... o como ahi no entendi mucho... jejejeje ah y ya viste tooodo lo q le contó mi bombonzote bueno, casi todo. Ya no toy tiste, graxi por el apoyio!! te kelo.**

**BUEno, me despido no sin antes recomendaaaar q no se pierdan el proximo capi, d vd les juro q será muuuuy interesante. por que aparte de haruka, otra persona irá a vivitar a Serena y habrá otro reencuentro q he escrito entre líneas pero aún no se han dado cuenta (tal vez no lo he escrito tan obvio), pero pronto sabrán d q hablo.**

**NOS VEMOUS!!!!! atte: La CoNeJiTa CoNtEnTa!!! gracias por sus porras a todas, las kierooo!!!!! MUAK MUAK.**


	16. Parece mentira

**Muchos me pidieron este favor, bueno, casi lo exigieron jajaja: PREPAREN SERVILLETITAS ( por las lagrimitas), ALMOHADITAS (para las sorpresas) Y PALOMITAS (para el entretenimiento) ahora sí, pasemos al...**

**Capítulo 15**

**---PARECE MENTIRA---**

Ya empezaba a despuntar el alba, usualmente el nuevo día trae alegrías y despertares hermosos, usualmente cada vez que vemos el sol salir en el horizonte, una esperanza se alberga en nuestro corazón, pero esta vez no era así, al menos no para alguien de cabellos dorados a quien le habían roto el corazón de una manera increíblemente dolorosa.

-Serena, debemos ir a clases- una linda chica de cabellos negros trataba de despertar a su amiga inútilmente.

-No quiero ir, lo mejor es que me reportes enferma, no quiero levantarme, hoy no- su voz sonaba realmente muy mal.

-Pero Serena…

-Por favor, deja que me quede una hora más, bajaré a la segunda clase, lo prometo.

-Está bien- dijo resignada- cualquier cosa avísame, de todas formas vendré por ti en cuanto salga.

-Aquí estaré.

Así Raye salió del cuarto un poco arrepentida por no haberla convencido, dentro de ella sabía que algo no andaba bien, no lo había visto así nunca, siempre era tan alegre, tan optimista, pero ahora, el brillo de sus ojos habían cambiado por una tristeza y un vacío casi inconfundible.

Al verse sola, se levantó trabajosamente de la cama, colocó sus pies descalzos en el piso blanco de la habitación y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y el aire helado de la mañana entró por ella, más sin embargo, ella no lo sintió, no había más frío que su corazón…

Por un momento sintió desplomarse, todos sus sueños, todas sus ilusiones ahora estaban rotas, esperó tanto tiempo el volverlo a ver, esperó tantas noches esa plática, esa terrible plática que en un segundo había acabado con todo.

-Nunca debí… nunca debí fijarme en ti. Fui una ciega, sólo soy una niña y estoy pagando esa inocencia y ese afán de querer tan rápido a la gente. Soy una tonta- se dejó caer en el suelo, ahora frío de su alcoba, golpeaba el suelo sin parar, su llanto era terriblemente entristecedor y desgarrador, pero nadie podía escucharla, ahora toda la escuela estaba en clase, ella se había tragado esas ganas de llorar frente a todos, lo mejor era estar así, desahogándose en silencio, para después tomar fuerza y valor y seguir adelante.

Después de llorar un rato, se metió a la ducha y con el agua caliente tocando su cuerpo, se sintió un poco mejor, más relajada. Salió del cuarto, se vistió con el uniforme, esta vez decidió no recogerse el cabello y lo amarró con una cinta negra como diadema. Necesitaba verse diferente, necesitaba sentirse distinta, al menos por un día.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Raye ¿por qué no bajó Serena a clases?

-Seiya, no te preocupes, sólo estaba indispuesta, es todo.

-¿Está enferma o algo similar?

-¿Oye no se supone que tú deberías preocuparte por tu novia Lita?

-Ehm, bueno yo, me preocupo por todas mis amigas.

-Sí, claro, amigas…

-Es verdad, por más trabajo que te cueste creerlo.

-Pues por mí no te preocupas mucho que digamos.

-Claro… por que dije AMIGAS.

-¡Ay eres un pesado Seiya!

-Creo que ahí, sí- dijo señalando su labio- definitivamente estás sangrando- dijo burlonamente _(**N.A. **es una expresión común en México cuando criticas un mal hábito que tú también tienes)_

-¡Seiya!- todos reventaron a reír sin parar.

Todos los jóvenes estaban alegres por el nuevo día, al parecer todo estaba viento en popa, sus clases y desempeños no podían ser mejores. Sólo faltaba una última prueba, la de música y esa era de Lita.

-Oye amor¿hoy tendrás la prueba para alcanzar el nivel de solista, no es así?

-Sí, al parecer hoy es la prueba final. Sólo espero no ponerme nerviosa- comentaba Lita.

-No lo creo, eres muy buena en ello, creo que no hay nadie que toque tan lindo como tú.

-Gracias Raye, pero no lo sé, hoy es algo importante…

-Lo harás bien. Estoy seguro de eso- Seiya la miró con confianza, a lo que Lita le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto¿no anunciaron la llegada de una nueva alumna al colegio?

-No, al menos no me ha comentado nada la Madre Margaret.

-A menos que no fuera a venir en estos días, no comprendo nada…

-¿Por qué la pregunta Lita?- al parecer Raye ya empezaba a sospechar que la relación de Seiya y Lita no era del todo cierta.

-Oye Lita¿dónde está Amy?- trató de zafarse Seiya para no caer en comentarios sobre la anterior pregunta.

-En clase de Natación.

-Pero hoy no teníamos clase…- dijo Seiya, quien también pertenecía al equipo acuático.

-Lo sé, pero ella dijo que quería nadar un rato, ya vez que el agua y Amy es como si fueran una sola, quiso relajarse un rato.

-Está bien. Nos vemos, hasta luego chicas.

-¡Adiós!- ambas jóvenes estaban viendo cómo Seiya iba a alcanzar a Amy en la clase de Natación que pronto daría comienzo.

-Oye Lita¿me acompañarías a buscar a Serena?... tengo miedo de que aún esté en cama, sin vestirse y necesitaría a alguien fuerte.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo soy? -.-U

-Bueno al menos eres su capitana, porque ella es la mía… y como comprenderás no puedo obligarla mucho que digamos -.-U

Las dos figuras femeninas iban avanzando con toda seguridad hacia la recámara que ocupaba Serena. Sin embargo no se fijaron en un auto clásico que iba llegando al colegio, del cual bajaron una hermosa mujer rubia y su ahora novio.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Estás lista?

-Aún no, creo que no tengo ropa limpia…

-Ay Haruka ¡ni siquiera pudiste lavar!

-Deja de regañarme Setsuna, no lo hice, mejor vayamos a comprar alguna nueva muda, después de todo es una ocasión especial.

-No es cierto, quieres comprar algo para no lavar, eres una floja.

-Ya vámonos…

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa, se subieron al automóvil de la rubia y partieron a la ciudad en busca de ropa nueva y linda. Haruka usualmente usaba ropa de chico, muchas personas podrían jurar que lo era, sólo muy pocas sabían la verdad, la evidente verdad. A veces era bastante incómodo ir a los probadores, entraba en los de mujeres siempre que podía, además como iba al mismo lugar, la vendedora la conocía muy bien.

-Hola Nadeshko

-Hola Haruka¿vienes por ropa nueva? Hace mucho que no te veía- dijo la vendedora con una linda y cálida sonrisa.

-Así es, esta vez quisiera algo en tonos más oscuros.

-Sí, ha llegado algo sumamente hermoso, creo que le sentará bien a tus ojos.

-Gracias- la chica fue por el atuendo que le había prometido a Haruka. Era en verdad muy bello, el terciopelo negro era muy suave al contacto y en ella luciría verdaderamente encantador.

-Bien, entonces ¿cuál probador está vacío? Ya sabes que siempre tengo problemas con eso.

-Sí, lo sé, aún recuerdo los gritos de las chicas cuando trataste de entrar al vestidor y creían que eras hombre, o los gritos de los hombres cuando empezaban a molestarte.

-Sí, mejor no recordemos y dime dónde puedo cambiarme.

-En el de chicos no hay nadie.

-Está bien, muchas gracias lindura.

Al salir, dejó a más de una chica boquiabierta, nadie hubiera dicho que se trataba de una mujer, lo que le divertía mucho.

-Vámonos Setsu. Gracias por el traje Nadeshko, aquí está el dinero.

-Sí- un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la aludida, Haruka se veía muy bien.

Después de pagar, se dirigieron a la tienda de dulces, tenía pensado en llevar algunos dulces y bombones a su chica favorita. Había cajas doradas, plateadas, pero ninguna como esa en forma de luna, parecía que estaba hecha para ella, era verdaderamente encantadora.

-¡Me llevo ésta!- Haruka se veía radiante, todo lo escogía con amor, se podía notar el inmenso cariño que le tenía a Serena.

-Haruka… llegaré tarde a clase… -.-U

-Déjame tranquila¿querías que saliera? Pues lo estoy haciendo.

-Por qué no te lo dije ayer…- se dijo en tono de reprimenda.

-Pues si lo hiciste pero lo mejor es hacerlo justo en el momento en que te nazca.

-Lo bueno que no se te ha ocurrido llevarle un peluche gigante o algo parecido.

-¡Eres una genio, Setsuna!

-Ay… para qué hablé. -.-U

Después de hacer mil y un compras en varias tiendas departamentales de la ciudad. Ambas chicas subieron nuevamente al automóvil y se dirigieron al colegio Hamilton. Mientras tanto, una hermosa chica entraba a una tienda de instrumentos musicales que había sido anteriormente visitada.

-Buenos días Señorita¿qué se le ofrece?

-Quisiera comprar un Stradivarius, sé que aquí venden los mejores violines y es por eso que vine.

-Qué curioso, un chico vino hace unos cuantos minutos por lo mismo que usted, él se llevó el último violín de esa clase, pero si gusta, lo podré mandar a pedir a Venecia hoy mismo.

-¿Un chico?- no sabía porqué pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar más al respecto.

-Sí, me dijo que se lo iba a regalar a una chica, creo que mencionó que su nombre era…

-¿Serena?

-¡Exacto! Ese era el nombre de la muchacha, vaya entonces creo que le ganaron el regalo…

-Parece que sí- en efecto no podía ser nadie más que ella, todo encajaba... y si era así, lo más seguro es que estuviera planeando ir al colegio uno de esos días.

-Muchas gracias señor Nishimura.

-Es un placer, señorita Kaiou.

Mitchiru salió de la tienda con el corazón en la mano, después de todo ella debía estar por ahí¿y si la encontraba? Era algo pronto, era como un sueño el volverle a ver pero no sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

-Tengo que ir…- se decía a si misma, las piernas le temblaban pero tenía que seguir, llegaría a ese lugar, después de todo, era muy difícil el verla, el colegio era grandísimo, sí, no habría problema…

Manejaba cada vez más tranquilamente por la ciudad, al parecer la brisa la iba calmando, y llevándose sus lágrimas. Debía estar bien, ya había pasado tiempo, ya no debía afectarle, o al menos de eso se estaba tratando de convencer.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Seiya iba entrando al centro acuático de la escuela para ir a conversar con Amy, pero al parecer, ella tenía una singular compañía. El chico se escondió detrás de unas bombas de aire para poder escuchar la conversación…

-Así que me encantaría oír tu respuesta.

-Ya la sabes Azaí, no pienso en eso por ahora.

-Pero Amy, deberías darte una oportunidad, no todo en la vida es la medicina, por favor.

-Tal vez no todo, pero al menos si es lo primordial para mi.

-Sé que no puedo obligarte a hacer o a aceptarme pero por favor, si alguna vez quisieras refugiarte en alguien, te pido que pienses en mí.

-Lo haré gustosamente, aunque creo que podrías tratar de comenzar algo con otra chica, alguien que pueda corresponderte.

-Sólo quisiera que esa chica fueras tú…

-Azaí…- el chico se dio la vuelta en señal de despedida, su corazón había sido roto por la chica de sus sueños.

Muy dentro, Amy se sentía mal, en verdad la medicina llamaba toda su atención, pero no le gustaba rechazar a ese chico que era realmente gentil, al menos no le había gustado dejarlo triste.

-Jamás hubiera pensado esto. Es la quinta vez que te veo rechazar a un chico, Amy.

-Seiya… como siempre espiando lo que no debes.

-No es que estuviera espiando, venía a verte y me encontré con la escena, no quise interrumpir eso es todo.

-Anda, vamos a nadar.

-De acuerdo, esta vez sí te ganaré.

-Llevas un año tratando de hacerlo y aún no puedes- dijo alegremente la chica.

-Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Los chicos se dispusieron a nadar, todo iba muy bien, hasta que a Amy pareció darle un calambre en medio de la competencia.

-¡Amy!- Seiya se dirigió a ayudarla en cuanto se dio cuenta de los problemas que estaba teniendo para nadar. La sacó de la alberca y se dispuso a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, Seiya, no te preocupes.

-No, lo mejor será llevarte con el doctor.

-No es necesario, de verdad, sólo fue un calambre.

-¡Tus comentarios no son objetables, vamos a ir y punto!

-Pero…- antes de que pudiera librarse, Seiya la cargó y se la llevó a la enfermería. En realidad no tenía nada pero después de todo¡qué hombre no es exagerado! (_**N.A. **sí, es la verdad¿a poco no les pasa eso? Creen que con cualquier dolorcito vas a morir, al fin hombres…)_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Vaya veo que ya estás lista.

-Sí, te dije que sólo me tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

-Serena te ves muy linda con el cabello así.

-Muchas gracias Lita, hoy decidí traerlo suelto, no sé, me siento mejor así.

-Acepta que quieres lucirte con los chicos, como si no trajeras a más de uno loquito por ti.

-No, no es eso Raye- por primera vez no había respondido a una ligera agresión de Raye, lo que notaron inmediatamente sus amigas.

-¿Serena estás bien?- preguntó Lita al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, anda vamos a clase.

-Pero…

-Serena ¿no confías en nosotras?- preguntó Raye sin más rodeos.

-No es eso, es simplemente que no quiero recordar, no quiero volver a escuchar sus palabras, no quiero- dijo soltándose a llorar en los brazos de Lita que rápidamente corrió a abrazarla.

-Habla, lo mejor es hablar- Lita sabía que no podía contenerse más, ella sabía lo que era sufrir así.

-¿Por qué? Porqué vino hasta aquí, lo mejor hubiera sido olvidarlo, poder enamorarme de otra persona, no tenerlo cerca¿por qué lo conocí? No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, soy una tonta…- Serena parecía estar en estado de shock, Lita solo la abrazó y la sentó en el suelo, Serena se refugió en ella y rompió en llanto. Raye permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación. Ya lo entendía, el nuevo titular era el chico por el que Serena se desvelaba todas las noches, aquél por el cual pedía cada noche y oraba cada mañana al ir a misa. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o siquiera qué pensar.

-¿Raye a dónde vas?- Lita volteó y en un segundo vio como la chica se ausentaba del lugar, quizá no quería ver a Serena mal, quizá era demasiado para ella.

-Serena, debes mirarme, mírame Sere- Lita sonaba suplicante, ahora comprendía lo que Amy había sufrido, claro está que el dolor de ver a una amiga apenas es comparable con el de ver sufrir a una hermana.

-Lita… él está aquí, y es mi maestro… ¿cómo voy a soportarlo?

-De la misma forma que yo lo he hecho, con apoyo de los demás, no te vamos a dejar sola, Sere, tú puedes sobreponerte a esto, tú eres una persona muy valiosa, ya habrá otro chico, te lo aseguro.

-Lita…- las dos se acurrucaron un poco, debía llorar en brazos de alguien fuerte y quien mejor que ella para confortarla.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Setsuna, creo que tengo miedo de ir allá. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Ya empezaste… siempre que dices eso algo malo ocu…rre- el sonido de la ponchadura de una llanta se hizo presente.

-¡Te lo dije Haruka!

-Sí lo sé, te dije que presentía algo malo. No nos queda más remedio que cambiarla, no te pongas mal…

-Claro eso es muy fácil porque tú no debes llegar a una clase.

-Ya ya, además tu clase empieza dentro de una hora.

-Sí, pero debo preparar partituras, orden, muchas cosas.

-Está bien, me apresuraré.

Gracias a ese pequeño 'accidente', Mitchiru pudo llegar justo a tiempo al colegio. Se dirigió rápidamente a su salón y se quiso quedar ahí encerrada para limitarse a sólo atender a sus alumnos que llegarían en una hora aproximadamente. Así no tendría que pasar por el trago de verla.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Un chica de cabellos largos y negro corría apresuradamente por el corredor, al parecer iba en busca de algo o alguien.

-¿Quieres decirme qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Ya lo sabes mi querido Darien, sabes cuál es mi objetivo.

-Pero esto no estaba entre TU objetivo, vete de este colegio.

-Las cosas cambiaron desde que decidiste abandonarnos. Ahora yo seré la encargada de aniquilarla.

-Ya te dije que la dejes tranquila, si no quieres que…

-¿Les dirás? No lo creo, no tienes esa fuerza para decirles toda la verdad, no soportas amarla y no poder decírselo¿cierto?

-Cállate- Darien en un impulso sujetó a la chica del brazo un poco fuerte, tanto que hizo que se quejara.

-Mira lo que haces por ella, traicionar a tu propia familia. Darien somos como hermanos, estuvimos juntos y juramos vengarnos. Ellos fueron los culpables de la pobreza en la ciudad, ellos les quitaron las propiedades a nuestros padres sin importarles las familias que vivían en esos territorios, todo por la ambición.

-Eso no es verdad, no son así, no serían capaces.

-¿Estás seguro? Qué tanto puedes conocerlos en solo unos meses. Nosotros investigamos esos trámites y un sólo apellido resaltaba: 'Tsukino'. Mi papá se suicidó sin importar nada y yo casi morí también al tratar de hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga para hacerte reaccionar?

-Déjame tranquilo Chibiusa. Ve a dar tus clases.

-Aún no me toca, y sé que a ti tampoco- la chica se acercó hasta rodearlo suavemente con sus brazos. Ante la confusión, Darien se dejó mostrar cariño.

-Darien, recuerda lo que hubo entre nosotros, me hiciste muy feliz.

-No hubo nada, sólo en tu imaginación, nunca te he querido.

-Yo sé que sí, es sólo que no puedes aceptar que haya sido de Rubeus, pero yo te amo a ti, sólo a ti- se acercó a los labios de Darien, pero antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir, una voz quebrada los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mentiroso!- Una chica envuelta en llanto los miraba atónitos, sólo había escuchado las últimas palabras de la chica, pero obviamente no eran las mejores que se pudieran haber dicho.

-¿Raye?- Darien no podía creer la confusión que se había generado, sin error a equivocarse, ella le contaría lo visto a Serena y estaría terriblemente en aprietos.

-¡Por qué no se lo dijiste desde un principio! Eres un injusto, ella no se merece estar llorando allá arriba por ti, por tu culpa- las palabras de Raye lo estaban torturando más de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir así como así? Estás muy equivocado, podrás ser mi tutor pero eso no me importa, eres un canalla, un poco hombre, un…

-Vaya, quien diría que una linda chica refinada, conocería esas palabras.

-¡Tú cállate remedo de mujer!

-Uy, qué miedo, la chiquilla está enojada.

-Ya cállate Chibiusa y vete de aquí.

-Pero…- la sorprendida ahora era esa chica altiva.

-No es necesario, la que se va soy yo.

-Espera Raye, necesito que hablemos.

-Mejor atiende a tu noviecita.

-Ella no es nada de eso. Sólo es una conocida.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de decir eso, no después de todas las noches que hemos pasado juntos- la voz convincente de esa mujer, hacía que la rabia creciera en Raye. _(**N.A.** sí maldita yo también lo opino)_

-Eres un… no te preocupes, Serena no sabrá la clase de persona que eres, ella no se merece sufrir por un tipo como tú, por alguien tan despreciable. Ojalá que nunca hubieras aparecido- y así Raye salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Serena, estaba tan decepcionada, por su mente iban pasando las imágenes de su amiga riéndose, el retrato que estaba pintando sobre ellos, el amor con el que cuidaba el collar que le había regalado, las noches que le platicaba sobre él. Ahora no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar frente a ella sabiendo lo que sabía.

-¡Lárgate!- un grito desesperado por parte del chico rompió el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar.

-Te lo dije una vez, si no me aceptas, te haré infeliz y a ella también.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué nunca me enamoré de ti?

-En realidad nunca me ha importado que me ames o no, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

-No tienes corazón, no sé cómo llegué a apreciarte.

-Uy, pobrecito. Pero no te preocupes, se te quitará este caprichito con el tiempo, y deja de llorar, das pena ajena. Jajajaja- y así, burlonamente la mujer se fue hacia las caballerizas, sí, ella era la profesora de equitación y la culpable de muchas cosas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Al fin llegamos!

-Sí, justo a tiempo.

-Tengo que entrar rápido a la escuela, lo mejor será que a esperes aquí en la fuente, ella deberá pasar por aquí. Regreso en un momento.

Por más que intento mantenerse quieta no pudo, fue a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, veía a través de las ventanas, había alumnos recitando, otros tanto elaborando alguna manualidad, otros más arreglando vestuarios para las obras de teatro, en fin, todos los salones estaba ocupados, excepto uno que le llamó la atención, ya que de él salía una divina música de violín.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Debemos darnos prisa Sere. Ya es la hora de ir a clase de música. Te toca cuerdas, a Lita viento y a mi percusión. Anda, levántate- Raye ya había regresado a la habitación a tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

-Gracias, son verdaderas amigas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- les dirigió una mirada tierna y recogió sus útiles para ir a clase.

-Adelántate Sere, yo olvidé unas partituras aquí.

La chica rubia salió de su cuarto, y avanzó lentamente, en verdad no se sentía con ánimos de nada.

-Lita…

-¿Sí Raye?

-Yo no soy una buena amiga.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-Yo le mentí. Le tendré que mentir para no hacerla sufrir más.

-Eso no lo hacen las buenas amigas…sólo lo hacen las mejores- Lita abrazó a Raye quien también estaba muy alterada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo mejor será alcanzarla, no sea la de malas que se vaya a matar por ahí.

-Es verdad, es muy despistada.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-No es nada grave, sólo fue un calambre.

-Lo ves, te lo dije señor exageración.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar¿no es así Andrew?

-Eso es muy cierto, como sea, lo mejor será revisarte mejor, no entiendo por qué te dio esa dolencia.

-Supongo que fue por no haber calentado antes de nadar, lo olvidé, es que estaba algo desconcentrada.

-¡Claro! Y cómo no estarlo con ese chico.

-¡Seiya!- Amy estaba tremendamente abochornada por el comentario.

-Lo mejor será que la esperes un momento allá afuera Seiya, ella saldrá en un momento.

Así Seiya los dejó solos, Andrew revisaba los reflejos de Amy, debía ver que todo estaba en buen estado _(**N.A.** ajá si cooomo no)_

-Así que estabas bien acompañada hace rato...- trató de empezar la plática.

-No, no es exactamente eso.

-No te preocupes, es normal que una linda chica tenga novio.

-¡Pero no lo tengo!- sin darse cuenta, le interesaba aclarar ese punto, al menos con él.

-Me alegra…- sin darse cuenta, Andrew estaba mirando fijamente esos ojos hermosos en los que se perdía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por eso no se dio cuenta que el alcohol se estaba regando en el suelo.

-Huele extraño…

-Sí, es un perfume nuevo, lo compré ayer…

-No, quiero decir, huele a alcohol.

-Pero si es original, de los más selectos.

-Ejem… doctor Andrew, el alcohol se está regando en el piso. _(**N.A.** sí pueden atacarse de la risa como yo jajajajajajaja. Nadie me puede decir que los chicos no hacen eso cuando quieren ligar a alguien atrévanse a decirme que no)_

-Ah si, ya lo sabía -.-U

Después de limpiar un poco el alboroto, ambos se quedaron un rato platicando sobre algunas cuestiones médicas _(**N.A.** que no explicaré porque ni yo las entiendo)_ y unos minutos después Seiya (el metiche) entró porque ya se habían tardado demasiado.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos Amy, ya va a empezar nuestra clase de música.

-Sí, es la única hora que estás en una clase junto con Serena, lo sé.

-¿Serena? supongo que se refieren a una linda rubia que siempre anda danzando por aquí.

-¡La misma!- Seiya podía detectar perfectamente cuando alguien se refería a esa chica alocada.

-Vaya es muy hermosa.

-Sí por eso me urge llegar a clase.

-Ahora entiendo tu apuro, pues ya pueden irse. Amy está sana.

-Gracias, al fin veré a esa dulzura.

-Lo que tú digas, Seiya.

-¡Ya vámonos!- Amy salió apresuradamente del consultorio al parecer estaba… no, no creo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Un auto muy lujoso aparcaba en el sitio preferencial del colegio, una figura varonil salía del auto. Causaba impresión con sólo verlo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Gracias por todo chicas, aquí nos despedimos, debo ir a clase de violín.

-Serena cualquier cosa tú solo dime, en verdad si quieres mejor podemos quedarnos en cama y reportarnos enfermas por algo que comimos.

-¡Oye Raye mi comida no da malestares!

-Ay Lita, era sólo una pequeña mentira, tú cocinas delicioso, todos lo sabemos, pero en este caso sería lo más convincente.

-Ah, es verdad -.-U

-No, no será necesario. Puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, confiamos en ti.

-Gracias- se fue con paso firme hasta su salón, pero algo la detuvo, una voz.

-Serena, espera.

-¿Sí?...

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una linda castaña iba entrando al salón de música, al parecer era la primera en llegar, sólo había una persona agachada buscando unas cosas, pero a esa chica se le cayó algo encima de la cabeza que la hizo quejarse.

-¡Ay!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sólo fue un golpecito.

Lita se dirigió al suelo, donde estaba la dueña de esa cálida voz.

-No, tú no.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La dulce melodía "Vals of Neptune" no podía ser interpretada tan magníficamente por otra persona, Haruka giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta de ese salón, tan lentamente que no fue escuchada por esa hermosa chica, quien para interpretar, siempre cerraba sus ojos, esos ojos en los que se podía mirar el agua del inmenso océano, esas hermosas ventanas al mundo desconocido que tanto le impactaban a esa chica que ahora irrumpía el dancístico ambiente.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, la madera del suelo parecía estar en complicidad con ella, no se escuchaban sus pasos, ni siquiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón, todo era perfecto, armado magníficamente para ese encuentro que tantas veces había soñado y que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando Mitchiru terminó la pieza, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al tenerla ahí, frente a frente, poder mirar nuevamente esos ojos que tanto deseaba volver a ver.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Así que tú eres esa chica, tu nombre es Lita.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Y vestida así…

-Simple, no soy una alumna, soy Lilyet, la maestra de música, sección viento.

-No puedo creer esto. Pensé que serías una alumna, ahora mismo pido mi transferencia.

-¡Espera!- dijo desesperadamente la chica- al menos déjame defenderme.

-¿Y qué me vas a decir? Que no sabías que tuvo una novia antes, que te enamoró con su encanto y palabras dulces.

-Lita, antes debes saber muchas cosas, por favor déjame explicarte.

-No quiero saber nada, es más no debería importarme lo que hagan. Ya no es mi asunto.

-Estás equivocada, yo no amo a Diamante ni mucho menos.

-Sí claro, me vas a inventar que tu verdadero amor es Artemis, claro.

-De hecho lo es.

-No me voy a tragar ese cuento falso tan fácil, ya te lo dije, pueden hacer lo que quieran, Diamante ya no me interesa, lo nuestro se acabó, él mismo lo rompió.

-Pero él no quiso hacerlo.

-No me digas, más, limítate a dar tus clases, que he decidido tomarlas. Nadie me va a alejar de lo que quiero.

-Entonces lucha por él.

-Me refería a la flauta. No te confundas.

-Lita…

En ese momento, todos los demás alumnos llegaban a colocarse en sus respectivos asientos, dando así por finalizada la primera sesión y el encuentro de esas dos chicas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una de las monjas tomó a Serena por sorpresa, al parecer tenía una linda visita que esperaba ansiosamente verla y tomarla por sorpresa.

-¡Papá!- nadie en el mundo hubiera podido ponerla de tan buen humor y devolverle ese brillo tan especial a sus ojos.

-¡Princesa!- la abrazó y la chica empezó a llorar nuevamente _(**N.A.** Acéptenlo también lo hubieran hecho)_

-Papá no sabes cuánto te necesito, te he echado mucho de menos.

-Calma preciosa, ya estoy aquí, calma mi niña.

Así estuvieron un rato abrazados, cuando por fin pudo calmarse, platicaron sobre las nuevas noticias, su éxito en el equipo de esgrima (omitiendo a Darien), los sucesos en equitación, el flirteo de Seiya, sus nuevas amigas, en fin, sus aventuras en los últimos días.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Seguían ahí, quietas ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Mitchiru quebró el silencio.

-¿Podrás decirme la verdad?

-Sabes que no, aún no es tiempo.

-Si no hay confianza, no podremos estar juntas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así no te importa?

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de decisión por más que lo desee, aún no puedo decirlo, perdóname Mitchiru.

-Haruka…- la chica de cabellos celestes comenzó a llorar.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, no fue prudente entrar, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Te llamé, te llamé con esa melodía, muy dentro de mí sabía que ibas a estar aquí. Sabía que donde quiera que estuvieras me ibas a escuchar.

Haruka se dio la media vuelta pero no avanzó ni retrocedió, solo volteó para preguntarse muchas cosas, si bien era cierto que la quería con todo su corazón, también le era fiel a una promesa que había hecho tres años atrás. Nadie debía conocer su verdadero nombre y mucho menos su origen.

-Lo lamento, en verdad. No puedo faltar a una promesa, ni siquiera por ti- dicho esto salió de ese salón dejando atrás a una destrozada artista, quien no sabía si admirarla por su temple u odiarla por no confiar en ella.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-En general, bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- por la mente de Kent pasaban los últimos días a su lado: sus histerias, sus arranques de no querida, entre otras cuestiones normales de las mujeres embarazadas.

-No, por nada -.-U

-Espero que todos en la casa estén bien. He extrañado mucho a Luna.

-Y ella a ti, pero no te preocupes no falta mucho para que regreses a la casa.

-Sólo tres semanas y media -.-U

-Bueno, eso es mejor que el mes completo -.-U

-En fin, preciosa me tengo que ir. Sólo pasé a ver como estabas.

-Yo sé que es porque me extrañabas.

-Nunca he podido mentirte.

Después de miles de besos y apapachos, por fin los dos se despidieron y Serena se fue rumbo a su salón de clases. Donde se encontró con una Mitchiru muy triste.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Ella estuvo aquí Serena.

-¿Entonces se arreglaron las cosas?- dijo con una cara optimista.

-No, y ahora perdí las esperanzas de que se arreglen.

-¿Pero qué es eso tan poderoso que las separa?

Mitchiru sólo la vio directo a los ojos, mientras ella la abrazaba sólo podía pensar la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo la chica…

_-Si supieras que quien nos separa eres tú…_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Por los largos pasillos iba un hombre alto que acababa de visitar a su hija. Iba feliz hacia su auto para regresar a casa, sin embargo jamás imaginó encontrar a esa persona en ese lugar, a ella, la mujer que juró no volver a ver mientras estuviera vivo.

Ella por su parte, iba ensimismada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, a pesar de no querer revelar quién era realmente parecía que el pasado se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir por más que trataba de escapar de él…

Sin darse cuenta las dos figuras se tropezaron, ella cayó al suelo y él cuando la vio no pudo ocultar su asombro, todo regresaba, todos esos recuerdos estaban ahí, hechos mujer y a decir de ella, sus miedos estaban ahí, hechos hombre.

-¡Haruka!

-¡Kent!

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**HoLa!!!!!!! eh aki la amadísima y esperadísima sección...**

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-LA CONEJA RESPONDE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Antes que nada no me maten!!!! en el anterior capítulo recibí muchas regañizas jejejejeje, ya les dije q si lo hago es por algo, no todo en la vida es fácil (lo aprendí de la peor manera) y mientras más se sufra por amor, más fuerte se hace (POR ESO LAS RELACIONES FACILES SE CAEN) segun yop jijiji.  
Quiero decirles que este capítulo está escrito con muchísimo amor, no es que los demás no lo estén pero digamos q me identifico con muchas de las situaciones aquí descritas porque muchas de ellas fueron y sucedieron en la vida real (no me hago mártir pero un bechito no estaría mal jajajaja) digamos que este capítulo marca en mi vida un capítulo cerrado y una página nueva. Creo que necesitaba escribirlo después de todo este tiempo y por ello lo escribí con mucha dedicación, ojalá se note. :)  
pasando a los sucesos, espero que ya se vayan dando una idea y que no se hayan caido de la silla de la impresión del último fragmento (Eh Dousis!!) ninguna de uds se lo sospechaba (pq nadie me dijo nada jijijiji) pero ya saben la chika misteriosa de MUA se ha inspirado mucho para seguir con una buena y enredada trama. Con respecto a Darien ojalá ya se vayan dando la idea del porqué no se lo dijo, digamos q le pesa haber llegado a la vida de Sere con malas intenciones y no sabe cómo librarse de ese sentimiento de culpa. esperemos que pronto se le pase o pueda aclarar bien con ella los malos entendidos (pobrechito). Ahora si pasemos a la gustada seccion de los comentarios (donde me explayo infinitamente)**

**DOUSA: holaa chikis drikis!! ojalá te encante este capi q también ha sido un trabajo escribirlo (ya sabes la asesora del mal) pero sé y tengo confianza en q también te gustará, en especial las intervenciones de tus pechochas :) ya sabes q van dedicadas con cariñito y amor. Sé que te sorprenderás con lo de Rinicienta jajajaja ya sabes q su sección va con toooooodo pero tooooodo mi 'cariño'. :)**

**BUNNY: hola tocayita!! pues dejame decirte que agradezco tu review y no sabes cómo me ayudaron tus palabras, tal vez pienses q no fueron importantes pero como dije antes, andaba en la tonta depre pero ya no más, habrá coneja alegre por muuucho rato :). Y ojalá sea el primero de muchos reviews, me encanta leerlos :)**

**MOON CHIBA: ya sé no ti gutó q no le dijera (lo sabia) pero ojalá puedas entender q es vital para lo que vendrá después, una prueba muy difícil para todos. Sí, veremos a Darien en todos los capis a partir de ahora aunq a lo mejor me pude otras vacaciones pero más adelante. Lo de la mamá de darien aún no le llego al precio parar q regres, pide las perlas de la Virgen (jajajajajajajaja) y mi dominguito no me alcanza, así que a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, no prometo nada. Ojalá en este capi se hayan aclarado más tus dudas dudosas :) de hecho creo q te envie un mensaje instantáneo, no recuedro :P esq soy tan lokita q todo lo q hago se me olvida T.T por eso dependo totalmente de mi agendita de Gusanitos :), tan lokos como iop. **

**MARIN LUCERO CHIBA: Socia!!! yo digo q si nos recompensará pero todavia falta, creo q debe aclarar un poco sus ideas pq tiene q ser muy cauteloso si no quiere perderla. Ojalá te guste este capi, y los giros que dió. Nuestro bomboncito azucarado está demasiado consentido jajajaja, ya verás en el próximo capi, habrá mucho de él, lo prometo.**

**ANGIE: amigui!! creo q otra vez tuviste tus servilletitas jajajaja. Soory xP y síp, algo tuvo q ver Rubeus en todo esto y la mujercilla Chibiusa (perdon pero nunca me ha caido bien) a partir de ahora va a tener q salir más (aunq realmente no lo keria) pero pronto pondrá sus ideas en orden y le dirá muchas cosas más.**

**SERENALUCY: mmm tu ovio Seiya ahi anda queriendo con todas jajajajaja ntc. Bueno pues ya sabes anda como colibrí en busca de flor pero Serenita no tiene ojitos para él, ya verás lo que pasará después. Creeme q trato de hacer actualización lo más pronto posible!!! pero d vd la tesis es muy pesada, lo bueno es q me doy o al menos trato de darme tiempo para todo :) Gracias por el apoyo.**

**VICKY KOU: chikaa cuanto tiempo!!! gracias por tus comentarios acerca de mi forma de escribir, te digo, se hace lo que se puede :) Me ha valido mis horas de esfuerzo y regaños ante mi asesora del mal (Gaby escribe esto, vuelve a leer esto q no se entiende, fíjate en la redacción, chika vamos bien) espero q te siga gustando ese estilo q le trato de imprimir a mis escritos. Graxie**

**BRISA LUNAR: Te felicito por tu récord, yo soy lenta para leer la vd jajajaja por eso tengo q tomarme las cosas con calma (jajajaja) ya te dije q no me molesta q estemos en contacto por el MSN no hay problem, al contrario :) Sigue leyendo pq faltan muchas sorpresas, en vd. :) seguiré esperando reviews ojalá y te animes a mandarlos.**

**USAKO: chika!!! nunca antes me había reído con un review como lo hice con el tuyo jajajaja tienes un genial y bello sentido del humor (Nunca lo pierdas) jajaja no creí posible q existiera alguien tan lokita como yo (sin ofender). Gracias por el adjetivo con el q me calificaste, d vd me hace sentir pavoreal :D Sí, muchas me han dicho lo mismo sobre la pareja de Lita y Diamante, quise q no fueran las clásicas parejas (menos sere y darien ellos si se quedan juntitos) Ya pudiste ver quién es la chika q le roba el sueño a Kent chacachachan!!! y por ahora sólo hubo reencuentro, más no reconciliación, ya verás la sorpresa q te llevarás cuando se descubra toda la verdad :) y Andrew no es malo, el no es villano es un actor q la va a hacer d galán, a ver con quién se queda :). Nunca me habían dicho algo sobre mis comentarios de autor, jajaja esq soy ocurrente y yo también opino al respecto ajajajajaja :)**

**Ahora sí, me despido con un chao ... jajaja no es cierto, antes d q me digan o me golpeen (o me manden a hacer vudú) les kiero decir q no he actualizado el otro fic porq no me ha llegado la inspiración suficiente, pero prometo trabajar en él en estos días q tendré q vacaciones por el fin de semestre. SIII YA SERÉ DE OCTAVO!!! ay q felicidad no lo creía posiblee, cada vez más cerca del título piujuuu!!! bueno bueno, ahora sí me lo voooy, esperen la pronta actualización del tro fic, prometo q lo haré :) y a lo mejor**** hasta este también, NO SE ME EMOCIONEN EH, sólo es un QUIZA, tal vez, puede ser, a lo mejor...**

**Ahora si me despido con miiil besos y deseando q se cuiden. CHAO. las (os) kiero **

**atte: Conejita bailarina :)**


	17. Prefiero callar

Capítulo 16

---PREFIERO CALLAR---

"_Cada noche antes de dormir, voy a visitarte a tu cuarto, cuando no te das cuenta, trepo hasta tu balcón y logro ver las cortinas blancas y sedosas que adornan tu habitación. En segundos estoy ahí, en medio del silencio de la noche y el deseo de verte me guía hasta ti. Siempre que voy, trato de no hacer ruido alguno, no quiero despertarte de ese hermoso y dulce sueño que seguramente estás teniendo, nada en ti podría ser malo. Me acerco sigilosamente a tu rostro, ese rostro que me encanta ver sonreír, te mueves un poco, tal vez sentiste mi presencia, en cambio yo sentí que mi corazón palpitaba sin poder parar. _

_Puedo oler tu cabello, cuando el viento se cuela entre ellos, algo en mi interior se mueve. Hueles a fresas, sí, a fresas recién cortadas que son tan deliciosas, exquisitas y frágiles, por la ventana alcanza a entrar un rayo de luz de luna, ilumina tu cara y te ves tan hermosa, pareces una princesa dormitando, sé que puedes abrir tus ojos en cualquier momento pero eso es lo que me hace no poder irme de ahí, si los abrieras… cuán feliz sería, sabrías lo que siento por ti, sabrías las noches que paso en vela pensando en ti, sólo en ti…_

_Quisiera tocarte, acariciarte, pero no me atrevo a romper el silencio, no me atrevo a mancharte con mis manos, eres tan delicada que no me perdonaría el mancillar esa imagen que ahora veo frente a mí. Si tan sólo pudiera besarte… poner mis labios sobre los tuyos y probar ese néctar que guardas para el hombre que ames, si estuviera en mis manos el poder estrecharte y decirte todo esto… Ojalá algún día tenga el valor para no sólo decírtelo en sueños…"_

-¿Darien qué haces?

-Eh ah… ¿yo?... nada- dijo guardando una libreta que tenía entre sus manos.

-Tú hacías algo… ¿temes confesarlo?

-No, simplemente no te metas en mis cosas Chibiusa.

-No me digas que ya estás de cursi escribiendo tonterías a esa chiquilla desabrida.

-Deja de insultar a la gente. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal y dejar los malos pensamientos?

-Porque no es mi estilo, amorcito.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Si, como digas, me voy, ya terminó mi horario con los torpes del equipo masculino.

-Es lo mejor, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hace un rato. No quiero que me relacionen contigo.

-¿No crees que ya es tarde para eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo pienso que a esta hora tu adoración ya ha sido informada sobre todo lo que vio la chiquilla de cabello oscuro.

-¡Ruega por que eso no sea cierto!

-¿Sino qué?

-No querrás saber de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Tanto la quieres!

-Eso y mucho más…

Darien se levantó decidido y miró altivamente a esa malcriada mujercilla. Ella por su parte, sintió odiarlo más que nunca. Era cierto, habían crecido como hermanos pero nunca pudo quererlo, su resentimiento la cegó y en ella sólo había espacio para el odio y la venganza.

-Me las pagarás Darien, tú sabrás quién soy… lo prometo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Ante ella estaba todo un regimiento de jóvenes ansiosos por aprender algo nuevo. Un maestro siempre debe mostrarse fuerte ante los demás a pesar que por dentro estés destruido, la imagen de una docente siempre debe ser ejemplar, puesto que debe guiar a todos por el camino del saber, el buen camino. _(**N.A.** lo sé por experiencia propia jijiji)_

-Buenos días a todos. Es un enorme placer poder impartir la clase de música para ustedes. En este caso, lo primero que haré será entregar a cada uno de ustedes sus instrumentos musicales para irlos conociendo. Cada uno de nuestros objetos de música delatan un poco de nuestra forma de ser. Ellos se expresarán por ustedes, créanmelo. Empecemos por Steve Kenshi.

Así, uno a uno pasaron al frente y mostraron su elemento a sus compañeros. Entre los instrumentos habían algunos violonchelos, contrabajos, banduras, laúdes, entre otros bellos arcones de música.

-Y la última, Serena Tsukino- la chica estaba extrañada, según recordaba, su nuevo violín lo había dejado en casa la última vez.

-Serena, este violín te lo ha comprado Haruka. Venía acompañado de otras sorpresas que ya están en tu alcoba- los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al oír la palabra 'sorpresa', al parecer la vida empezaba a sonreírle nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora todos cierren sus ojos y escuchen esta melodía…

Mitchiru interpretó una bella pieza musical, "Makenai" para que todos empezaran a relajarse y a sensibilizarse, después de todo, cada uno pasaría a tocar un breve acorde al frente y esa era una sinfonía hecha para crear confianza en sí mismo…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señorita Raye… ¡Señorita!

-Ah, lo siento, me distraje…

-Sí, lo he notado. Estás completamente desconcentrada, si sigues así el recital no será el éxito que todos esperamos… ¡Qué pasa Raye!

-Yo, no nada…

-Paremos un breve lapso… las quiero aquí nuevamente en 10 minutos. Raye, ve y toma un poco de agua, te relajará…

-Sí.

La chica hizo a un lado sus bellas y hermosas zapatillas de Ballet. Se encontraba en una de sus clases predilectas, desde hacía ya dos años que le imprimía el mayor empeño posible. Según recordaba, su madre siempre le había dicho que el ballet era la expresión del alma y que aquella que lograba bailar como un cisne era porque en su alma había la bondad de una de esas aves…

Se aproximó a un bebedero cercano y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para luego verterlo sobre su rostro. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, las imágenes y el remordimiento eran demasiado.

-_Serena… creo que debes saberlo… es mejor que lo sepas por mí que por alguien más…_- pero al instante, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Hino, la he notado distraída y es algo que no me agrada. Puede confiar en mí y lo sabe, si algo le molesta en la puesta es mejor que lo diga…

-No, no es eso Señorita Gabrielle _(**N.A.** ay que precioso nombre!!)_. En realidad es un asunto personal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… si usted supiera algo que puede afectar a una amiga y ella lo ignora. ¿Se lo diría?

-Pues si lo que le diga le va a afectar y romper sus ilusiones, lo pensaría dos veces… en ocasiones es mejor callar y proteger a esa persona querida.

-¿Y si cuando lo sepa te reclama?

-No creo que lo haga. Si esa persona te quiere tanto como tú a ella, lo entenderá y sabrá que lo hiciste por ella.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Aunque no puedo con este remordimiento de conciencia.

-Entonces lo mejor será asegurarse antes de lo que vas a decir es cierto, porque si llegas a fallar en esas sospechas, lastimarás mucho más a esa persona.

-Lo comprendo… lo mejor será asegurarme de lo que vi y escuché…

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo más, aquí estaré Raye.

-Lo sé, gracias profesora.

-No te preocupes, saldrá bien. Ahora a ensayar y fuera tristezas.

-Claro.

Después de hablar con alguien más experimentado, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para tener un ensayo completo y exitoso. A menudo cuando algo nos preocupa nos hace dejar de lado todo aquello por lo que luchamos todos los días y sin darnos cuenta, nuestra alegría también se esfuma.

-¡Bravo!- el ruidoso sonido de los aplausos llenó el lugar, en verdad la pieza había quedado hermosa.

Todas las participantes estaban muy contentas y en especial la primera bailarina: Raye. En este caso, le había tocado interpretar Giselle, la historia de una campesina que se convierte en un _wilis_, nombre que reciben los espíritus de las muchachas que mueren vírgenes. Este personaje era uno de los más bellos en todas las piezas musicales existentes, después de Romeo y Julieta y el Lago de los Cisnes.

-Bien, pueden tomar un breve receso, tengo que ir a avisarle a la Madre Margaret sobre los avances que han tenido. Enhorabuena a todas.

Después de que la profesora Gabrielle salió, las chicas se dedicaron a conversar un poco sobre los detalles y del seguro estreno del recital, tal vez muy pronto podrían mostrarlo ante un gran público.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Bien, es el turno de la señorita Kinoh.

-Me gustaría que primero nos deslumbre con su calidad interpretativa.

-Pero estoy a media prueba, señorita.

-Sé que usted es una profesora nueva, pero es una regla en este instituto el que los alumnos sepan y puedan constatar la calidad de los maestros que imparten las clases y, al menos yo, no sé cuáles son sus magníficas habilidades.

Al parecer la tensión existente entre esas dos chicas iba en aumento, Lita parecía no querer ceder ante la adorable actitud de Lilyet. Ella por su parte, se esforzaba para que la chica castaña no la odiara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, así que pensó en no contrariarla, al menos esta vez.

-De acuerdo. En realidad no sé que melodía es, sólo sé que la sé…

-Sí claro, ahora resulta que hasta compone canciones. No cabe duda de la asombrosa capacidad que posee, mejor interprete la canción, queremos escucharla…

-Sí- la chica sacó un bello estuche de terciopelo negro, y de él salió una bella flauta plateada que Lita conocía muy bien.

-Pero si es…- su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver a la chica cerrar los ojos e interpretar una bella melodía, una melodía que también conocía perfectamente.

"El Navajo azul" resonaba en todo el salón, todos quedaban hechizados con cada nota que salía de la bellísima flauta. A escuchar esa melodía podías recordar los momentos más felices de tu vida, tal y como sucedió con su intérprete…

**---Flash back---**

_-¡Mira el lindo vestido que compré!- decía una linda chica mientras daba vueltas alegres en un pequeño recibidor de la casa del hombre al que se lo mostraba._

_-Sí, es en verdad muy lindo- decía él mientras volvía a su lectura habitual._

_-Oye, mírame por más tiempo. Soy más importante que un tonto libro._

_-¿Estás celosa de un libro? Pero si tú eres más linda que éste y mil de ellos._

_-Pues no lo parece…_

_-Vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón- no seas una chiquilla._

_-¡No soy una chiquilla, soy tu prometida!_

_-¿Ah si? Entonces eso me convierte en un hombre muy afortunado._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque ese vestido está hermoso, pero la mujer que lo porta es aún más hermosa._

_-Gracias. Me podrías hacer un favorcito, cumplir un capricho…- dijo mientras le hacía corazoncitos con su dedo índice en el pecho._

_-El que quieras preciosa. Después de todo, haré siempre lo que sea por ti…_

_-Toca esa pieza que tanto me gusta…_

_-¿El Navajo azul?_

_-Sí… me recuerda mucho la primera vez que te vi en ese parque dándole de comer a las palomas._

_-Sí y recuerdo también cómo se te soltó el globo que te compraste._

_-Pero gracias a él te conocí…_

_-Sí, yo también conocí a una dulce y hermosa chica que me ha vuelto loco…_

_-¿Qué tan loco?_

_-Tanto como para decir que eres la mujer que más amo en el mundo, **Mina**._

_-Y tú el ser que más amo, **Armand**._

**-------**

Al recordarlo, dejó de tocar la pieza… ya sabía su nombre… y también el de él…

Los chicos estallaron en vivas y aplausos y justo en ese momento sonaron las campanas que indicaban la hora de salida. Todos salieron, dejando a una Lilyet totalmente confundida…

-Lamento haber sido grosera contigo.

-¿Eh?- parecía que poco a poco iba volviendo a la realidad.

-Tocas muy lindo la flauta, discúlpame, usualmente no soy así. No sé lo que me pasó.

-Sí… no… no te preocupes.

-¿Te sientes bien? desde que terminaste de tocar, te comportaste extraño.

-No, no pasa nada. Espero que algún día podamos conversar tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, interpretas muy lindo, mi antiguo maestro tocaba igual de hermoso… Ah tengo que irme, nos veremos después.

-Sí Lita. Hablaremos luego.

Cuando salió, no pudo evitar llorar, no quería recordar más, si esa era ella, quería decir que en realidad había alguien en su vida, pero no cualquier persona: un prometido. Ahora lo que era imprescindible aclarar era la temporalidad del hecho, si había sido hace mucho, tal vez ella estaba casada. Todas esas ideas hacían que su cabeza fuera un mar de confusiones, en las cuales no quería detenerse a pensar. No ahora que por fin Artemis la había aceptado y la vida estaba siendo generosa…

-Ya es hora de irnos, amor- entró un dulce Artemis _(**N.A.** ay pobrecito T.T)_

-Sí, ya acabé la clase.

-Si gustas podemos pasar por un helado al parque, sé que hay un sabor nuevo.

-Claro, vamos.

-Te noto distante… ¿ocurre algo?

-No, sólo que tuve un problema con Lita pero no es nada grave.

-Está bien, sólo quiero que recuperes esa bella sonrisita.

-Sí, gracias a ti lo hago…

-No te pongas melosa, al menos no aquí.

-Jajaja, entonces vámonos…

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿A dónde vas Seiya?

-Ya te dije que debo correr porque ya empezó la clase de música…

-¡Es verdad! Lamento haberte entretenido con mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraré la excusa perfecta para zafarme de esta.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos. Iré a leer un rato, después de todo, tengo hora libre.

-Por lo mismo creo que deberías aprovecharla.

-Siempre lo hago a mi manera.

-Como quieras Amy. Nos vemos luego.

-De acuerdo.

Así, Seiya se dirigió rápidamente al salón de cuerdas. En verdad ya era tarde, tenía media hora de retraso, aunque dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca…

-¡Llegué!- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que entraba, imprudentemente, al salón.

-Con media hora de retraso, Kou. Es su turno.

-¿Turno?

-Sí. Debe tocar una pieza, sencilla, sin alardear.

-Es fácil. ¿Debo escoger un instrumento o puedo usar el mío?

-Obviamente el suyo y dije sin alardear.

-Sí, ya entendí.

El chico comenzó a tocar el violonchelo, no fue una asombrosa actuación, pero alguien no le prestó la mayor atención, como a todos los demás, seguía viendo por la ventana, con la mirada perdida pensando en quien sabe qué.

-Serena, podrías hacer el favor de pasar al frente. No has puesto atención a nada de lo que ha pasado entre estas cuatro paredes.

-Lo lamento profesora. Ahora voy.

La chica se dirigió al centro del salón y tocó una linda melodía llamada "Watashitachi ni naritakute" (Quiero estar contigo), en realidad no sabía cómo pero las notas llegaban a su mente y sus dedos trabajaban por sí solos, además recordó algo que había pasado hace alrededor de un año…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Serena ¿qué haces?_

_-Estoy viendo los violines del aparador, me encanta su música._

_-Sí, lo he notado._

_-Algún día quisiera aprender a tocar el violín._

_-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte Serena._

_-¿En verdad?- el señor Tsukino entró a la tienda de objetos musicales y compró un lindo violín para su hija, mientas ella se extasiaba con su capricho cumplido._

_-Papá no sabía que podías tocar el violín._

_-Digamos que es un arte que no me gusta presumir._

_-Entonces tengo a mi lado tres personas que aman esa música: Mitchiru, Haruka y tú._

_-¿Haruka?_

_-Sí, creo que no te había presentado con ella ni con su amiga Mitchiru. Tal vez algún día pueda quedarse en casa hasta que llegues._

_-Entonces ella te visita…- Kent trataba de no sonar interrogante con su hija, quería que le dijera las cosas con naturalidad._

_-Sí. A ella la conocí un día que estaba lloviendo y quise ir a visitarte a la oficina papá. Detuvo su coche y me vio empapada. ¿Recuerdas ese día?_

_-Sí, llegaste echa un pollito a la oficina, pero jamás mencionaste a nadie._

_-Lo que pasa es que al principio supuse que se trataba de un chico y supuse que te molestarías conmigo._

_-¿Por qué pensaste tal cosa?_

_-Bueno, Haruka se viste de chico, aunque en verdad es una chica- este comentario aturdió la mente de Kent, pero afortunadamente, su hija era demasiado despistada como parar darse cuenta._

_-¿Y por qué lo hace?_

_-En realidad no lo sé, aunque creo que es por que se siente más cómoda así. Recuerda que cuando era pequeña yo también prefería la ropa de chico._

_-Pero eras una niña…- aunque esas actitudes le recordaban a cierta rubia -¿Por qué te gusta tanto la música de violín?- trató de cambiar el tema._

_-Porque me recuerda el mar, es como si me dejara arrastrar por una corriente segura y me tranquiliza…- esas palabras, las había escuchado antes de alguien más, esa chica que no quería recordar._

_-Entonces está decidido, te enseñaré a tocarlo, así además de escuchar, podrás interpretarla, aunque eso sí, siempre debes interpretar con amor…_

**--------**

Al finalizar, todos quedaron muy conmovidos por la música, en especial Seiya quien había notado algunas lágrimas traviesas en el rostro de Serena mientras tocaba.

-Muy bien jóvenes, es todo por hoy. Recuerden repasar el Apergio que les repartí. Los felicito a todos, muy pronto comenzará la verdadera tarea. Nos veremos en la siguiente sesión. Buen día a todos.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo, la rubia se detuvo un instante para poder platicar un poco más con Mitchiru, pero ésta sólo se limitó a guardar todas las partituras usadas durante la clase con los chicos

-Mit sé que debes irte pero antes creo que debemos conversar un poco más.

-No Sere, no te debes preocupar por mí ni por asuntos ajenos. Pon y centra tu atención en tus estudios, no te mortifiques.

-Pero no me digas eso, eres parte de mi vida y me preocupo por ti, no me gusta ver a los que están cerca de mí, tristes…

-Entonces deberías solucionar primero tu tristeza- Mitchiru dirigió sus manos al frente, levantó su mentón y la rubia no pudo ocultar el poco brillo en sus ojos.

-No… no sé de qué hablas…- dijo queriendo mentir.

-No puedes engañarme, no a quien te ha cuidado por tres años, no soy una tonta…

-No no es eso, discúlpame es sólo que…

-¿Duele? Lo sé y quiero que sepas que dolerá mucho más si no eres honesta con él y contigo. No sé a ciencia cierta lo que ha estado pasando, pero sé que esa ausencia de luz en tu rostro es amor… sí, el amor es llorar y reír, es querer y odiar, es ser libre y esclavo, lo bueno y lo malo de la vida lo vives sólo estando enamorada, aquél que no ha sufrido nunca por amor, no ha vivido… ¿Quieres vivir con ese miedo siempre o prefieres actuar?

Las palabras que escuchaba entraban a su mente y un sentimiento de paz la invadía a medida que oía esas palabras, debía hablar con él o lo lamentaría para siempre. Lo mejor era aclarar las cosas, si ahora la consideraba una amiga, lucharía por su amor, por ganarse su corazón; ahora lo tenía cerca y esa era una gran ventaja, además si estaba ahí era por ella…

-Gracias… ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de alegría, sin percatarse que un joven de ojos celestes y larga cabellera negra se retiraba del lugar, las había escuchado y se sentía realmente mal por haberlo hecho… _(**N.A.** si quieren consuélenlo, yo paso jajaja)_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Esos dos rostros seguían viéndose sin poder creer que estaban ahí después de todo lo ocurrido, después de aquellas largas noches de lamentaciones por haberse separado, cada uno estaba presente, con el corazón en la mano y el orgullo en la mente…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo presurosamente Kent.

-Visitando a Serena.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella- dijo secamente.

-Sabes que no puedes separarnos por más que lo intentes.

-No me obligues a tomar medidas más severas.

-¿Qué podrías hacerme que no hayas hecho ya? Creo que no podrías lastimarme más.

-No me tientes Haruka.

-¿Tanto me odias?

Él simplemente no respondió, no podía decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía que reprimir sus incontrolables deseos de abrazarla y olvidar ese alejamiento, pero ese maldito orgullo podía más que él.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas y no vuelvas a este colegio.

-No puedes prohibirme eso. Esta vez no me alejarás de ella.

-No quiero que la vuelvas a ver y es mi última palabra.

-Pues no tengo porqué obedecerte, ya no eres nada mío.

Era verdad… no podía prohibírselo y a pesar de las circunstancias, a Serena le hacía bien verla, a decir verdad las dos se adoraban y con justa razón.

-Como quieras, sólo te advierto que si vuelvo a verte aquí tomaré otras medidas y prohibiré tu entrada al colegio, recuerda que no es nada difícil para mí.

-Sí, todo lo resuelves fácil, aunque los sentimientos no se arreglan con influencias Kent.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, no me importa nada de lo que digas. Me voy.

-Sí, es demasiado difícil ver tu… ¿Cómo me llamaste?... ah si, _tu peor error._

-Y sigo pensándolo- esas palabras fueron las últimas que escuchó de él. El rubio le dio la espalda para adentrarse en su coche, mientras ella lo miraba atónita, aunque lo negaba, le dolía mucho la actitud de ese hombre que admiraba más que a nadie y también amaba más que nunca.

Decidió retirarse a su casa. Dio el recado a una de las monjas que paseaba por los alrededores para que le informara a Setsuna sobre su partida, le dejó el coche en el estacionamiento y le hizo llegar las llaves, necesitaba caminar, un poco de aire fresco rozando sus mejillas le haría mucho bien.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

…

Las clases siguieron su curso, y el tiempo lo hizo también. Habían pasado seis meses desde aquellas pláticas, aquellos reencuentros y aquellos silencios. La vida comenzaba a ser un poco más fácil y el dolor de algunos, empezaba a sanar.

Todas las chicas: Amy, Raye, Lita y Serena, estaban triunfando en sus asignaturas.

Amy había ganado dos medallas como mejor nadadora del colegio y del condado, sus estudios en medicina mejoraban día a día con la ayuda del Doctor Andrew, quien le había pedido que le asistiera durante sus clases libres en vez de irse sola a estudiar a la biblioteca.

Raye había brillado en el recital que fue presentado ante las mejores escuelas privadas del condado Medison y se había ganado grandes premios como bailarina, incluso se abrían puertas para ser profesional, a lo que ella se negó por el momento; prefería seguir con sus estudios normales y después el tiempo le indicaría su camino.

Lita había pasado a formar parte de la selecta Orquesta sinfónica de New England, por lo cual, en algunas ocasiones tenía que abandonar el colegio por escasos días para asistir a los conciertos en el teatro del condado. En cuanto a la equitación, había logrado vencer el miedo que la caída le había provocado, además de brillar en cada una de las participaciones que tenía.

Serena, por su parte, se estaba destacando como pintora, últimamente lo único que hacía era pintar cuadros donde la tristeza era el tema central. El esgrima seguía siendo para ella un lindo deporte, pero Darien seguía tratándola fríamente. Cada día se esforzaba por hablar con él, pero le había sido imposible, él no dejaba que se le acercara e impedía el estar a solas. Ya se estaba empezando a dar por vencida, pero esa noche haría el último intento, si fallaba, se olvidaría de él para siempre, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Esperó el sonido nocturno de las doce campanadas para salir de su cama sin levantar sospechas, se colocó un lindo suéter negro y bajó al jardín con ayuda de sábanas entrelazadas.

Durante todo ese último mes, estuvo investigando sobre los horarios de los docentes y el hospedaje de cada uno de ellos. Algunos tenían derecho a alojamiento en el colegio, en especial los que impartían clases todos los días, y el tutor de Esgrima era uno de los que se guarecía ahí.

Caminaba bajo la luna resplandeciente, sabía bien a dónde iba, lo había repasado todo el día y, aunque estaba muy oscuro, el latido de su corazón podía indicarle el camino correcto. Poco a poco se acercó y vio la luz de su habitación encendida, se asustó y se escondió entre un arbusto lleno de rosas… y espinas.

-¡Auch! – se quejó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz muy masculina.

-Lo lamento, soy yo- apenada, Serena salió entre los arbustos, llena de ramitas y hojas en su cabello.

-¿Serena? pero no deberías estar aquí, pasa rápido, si te ven te meterás en líos- Darien la ayudó a saltar la ventana, el pie de la chica se atoró y cayó encima de él sin remedio, quedando en una postura algo bochornosa para ambos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, se quedaron por unos minutos quietos, escuchando cómo sus latidos se aceleraban rápidamente y un temblor inexplicable les iba invadiendo. Ella levantó el rostro poco a poco y se encontró con esos bellos ojos celestes que no alejaba de su mente en todo el día, él la miraba con ternura… ¿amigos? No, eso tenía que ser falso, un amigo no te ve de esa forma, no con esa inexpresable ternura, no con esa mirada tan dulce…

-Perdóname –dijo Darien, sin levantarse.

-No la que fue imprudente fui yo- Sere trataba de levantarse, pero él la interrumpió.

-No te pido perdón por eso. Te mentí, te he mentido todo este tiempo.

Ella no podía asimilar esas palabras… ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Empezó a formular un millar de conclusiones e hipótesis en un sólo segundo pero él entorpeció sus pensamientos.

-Tuve que…- las palabras iban y venían en su cabeza, pero si las decía iba a perderla, había decidido callar su pasado pero debía profesar lo único verdadero en él, su amor.

-Dímelo – dijo Serena incorporándose y quedando hincada en el suelo, justo frente a él.

-Tuve que ser algo descortés contigo todo este tiempo pero…

¿Se lo diría?... ¿era el mejor momento para aclarárselo?... Ahora las cosas eran más complicadas, su posición en el colegio, los sentimientos de su alumno Seiya… lo mejor era callar, nuevamente callar.

-Lo lamento Serena- dijo sin aclarar más.

-Sí… yo también lamento haber venido a esta hora, fue precipitado de mi parte, no debí lo sé, pero no me has dejado hablar contigo. Cuando me acerco es como si me rechazaras y buscaras la forma de alejarte de mí. En realidad no sé qué vine a buscar esta noche hasta aquí, aunque creo saber el porqué de mi visita…

Sin poder soportarlo más se levantó dejando atónito a Darien, subió sus manos a la altura de su nuca y desprendió de su cuello un lindo collar de oro del que pendía un corazón.

-Serena espera…- las palabras no podían pronunciarse más, Darien comenzó a llorar sin contenerse, ella por su parte, no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas del chico porque de sus ojos también salían unas que le nublaban la visión.

-Aquí está tu obsequio. Creo que lo mejor será que lo guardes para una verdadera amiga, porque tú y yo, ya no somos nada. Sólo eres un tutor más de esta escuela y yo… yo soy la capitana del equipo de esgrima.

La chica salió nuevamente por la ventana, dejando atrás a un ser que se reprochaba a si mismo todo lo que pasaba.

-Es mejor así… es mejor callar lo que no puede expresarse con palabras. Es mejor llorar ahora y no mañana… te prometo que algún día podremos ser felices, sólo espero que ese día me sigas amando…

Había podido aclarar todo con Raye desde hace mucho, ya no era miedo lo que le detenía, pero aún no era tiempo de decírselo, debía protegerla a toda costa, aunque ella nunca se enterara…

…

Nuevamente el sol salía por el horizonte, con él venía nuevos aires de triunfo a todas las chicas, en escasos dos días sería el Festival de Primavera en el colegio y tenían que empezar los preparativos para tal evento.

Todos los equipos debían hacer algo novedoso y creativo para esa fecha. Además de una representación de teatro musical con las canciones que en los últimos meses tanto habían preparado y ensayado los alumnos. Había creaciones muy diversas y piezas musicales verdaderamente hermosas, sin lugar a duda todo ese paisaje y lujo albergaba a unos jóvenes genios.

-¡Muévete Seiya, no puedo colocar esta serpentina bien!

-Es que pesas mucho Raye- decía mientras trataba de mantenerse erguido con la chica en brazos.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que ya no debes comer tantos pastelillos…

-Si he subido de peso es porque tu novia está cocinando mejor que nunca, no puedo resistirme…

-No me culpes a mí Raye, no soy yo quien te pone una pistola en la cabeza amenazándote para que los comas…

-Está bien, pero si no me los como no me reproches…

-Para eso siempre estará Serena, por cierto… ¿dónde está?

-En realidad no lo sé. La noté un poco triste esta mañana pero me dijo que iría a ensayar un rato con el violín, está tratando de perfeccionar una canción que tocará en la fiesta.

-¿Una canción?- preguntó muy intrigado Seiya.

-Sí. Me dijo que sólo la conoce Mitchiru y que es una sorpresa para todos en el colegio, es como un regalo.

-No me comentó nada. Pobre Sere, últimamente se muestra fuerte pero ella está sufriendo mucho.

-Sí, aunque ella lo niega a todo el mundo… - Seiya se quedaba simplemente callado, por más que había querido investigar el quién era ese chico que hacía sufrir a la rubia, en todos esos meses no había podido conseguir su nombre.

-Lo mejor será apresurarnos, Amy vendrá pronto y no quiero que nos vea aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lita?

-Lo que pasa es que no estaba de acuerdo con esta decoración pero si termino pronto no podrá decirme que la quite. nn

-Pues yo tampoco le veo la combinación al blanco y verde, Lita…

-Raye, se supone que eres mi amiga, debes apoyarme. -.-U

-¿Y qué colores prefería Amy?

-Ya sabes, todo en azules. Pero para mí el verde es mejor.

-Pues si me pidieras opinión… les diría que el rojo es la elegancia, pero no quiero meterme en líos de hermanas.

-No deben preocuparse, todos los colores son de la primavera, si me lo permiten, yo diría que lo mejor siempre es hacer y ver las cosas con amor…

Así siguieron por un largo rato, conversando sobre los colores de las cortinas, los postres que se servirían, la música que se bailaría, el orden de los eventos, en fin. Todos esos planes que usualmente se realizan ante una celebración.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

No muy lejos de ahí, en el vivero, se encontraba una chica rubia admirando las lindas rosas que se cultivaban. Quería relajarse oliendo ese singular perfume y tratando de olvidar los sucesos que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses. De pronto, una puerta se abrió…

-Lo lamento, pensé que no había nadie.

-No se preocupe profesora, pronto me iré de aquí, sólo pasé a verlas un rato.

-¿A las flores?

-Sí. Cuando las veo evoco los jardines de mi casa, me hacen recordar a mis padres y amigos, es como si estuviera ahí.

-Me imagino que debes extrañarlos mucho…

-Así es… y más ahora que mamá está esperando un hermanito.

-¿Tendrás un nuevo miembro de la familia? No lo sabía.

-Así es profesora Chibiusa. Casi nadie lo sabe. Papá ha pedido que mamá no salga de casa, su estado es un poco delicado por haber esperado tanto tiempo entre un embarazo y otro.

-Vaya…- las palabras que escuchaba no podían ser mejores. Se había acercado a la chica con malas intenciones, esta vez le había dicho una información que le sería muy útil.

-Ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será ir con las chicas a ver en qué puedo ayudarlas, me retiro.

-Sí y Serena…

-¿Sí?

-Me saludas a tus padres cuando los veas, y los felicitas por el bebé que viene en camino…

-Gracias- la chica salió del vivero, mientras que esa mujer se quedó ahí, viendo las rosas. Las odiaba, no había flor que le hiciera recordar más a su madre que esas…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-No mueras Usako, abre tus ojos por favor amor- un hombre totalmente abatido rogaba de rodillas ante una mujer agonizante en una cama._

_-No te preocupes, cuida mucho de nuestra hija, vela por ella siempre…_

_-Pero no podré sin ti, tú eres mi fuerza…._

_-Ahora lo será ella, y tú serás su guía._

_-No… no me dejes solo._

_-No… puedo más…_

_-Si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente para esa maldita medicina…_

_-Sabes que aunque la tuviéramos, esto no podría revertirse…_

_En ese momento entró una pequeña niña de unos diez años. Llevaba entre sus manos una rosa blanca._

_-Mamita, traje la flor que me pediste para estar alegre, ahora podrás estar mejor y volveremos a jugar como antes._

_-Siempre jugaré contigo mi vida, aunque tú no puedas verme. Te amo…_

_-Pero porqué dices eso mamá. Te estoy viendo ahora, levántate mami… ¿mami?... ¡mamá!_

_-¡Usako!_

_La mujer murió sin remedio, a pesar de que la niña le hablaba, ella no le respondía. Los dos seres que tanto amaba esa mujer, comenzaron a llorar, ella a pesar de haberle traído esa flor a su madre, no se había recuperado…_

_Su padre comenzó a vivir para beber y a beber para vivir, no le hacía mucho caso a su hija. La vida se le había ido con su esposa, su alegría se había quedado en ese cajón junto con Usako._

_Ella por su parte, se había aliado con pequeños niños bándalos y por las noches regresaba a casa con un poco de pan y vino para su padre, quien sólo por esos escasos minutos hablaba con ella contándole lo maravillosa que había sido su madre y envenenándole el alma en contra de la familia que lo había corrido del trabajo por un supuesto fraude: Los Tsukino._

**--------**

-Así es, cada que veo una rosa blanca me acuerdo de ti y de la promesa que no pudiste cumplir mamá, pero yo… yo me haré cargo de que pague hasta el último de los Tsukino…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Hacía ya dos meses que la empezaba a notar algo extraña, salía todas las tardes a la misma hora sobre todo los días martes. Pensó que sería prudente seguirla para saber qué le estaba ocultando.

Tomó el lindo auto que le habían proporcionado y se fue rápidamente a una bella florería donde compró unas sencillas flores multicolores. Él se quedó perplejo y extrañado pero continuó siguiéndola desde su propio auto, cuidando siempre la distancia entre los dos vehículos para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Al poco rato, notó que salía de Medison y llegó hasta Mortreit, el condado vecino. Su asombro creció más cuado se percató que la linda chica estacionaba su auto frente a un enorme hospital.

Se bajó decidido a seguirla hasta las últimas consecuencias, después de todo, su extraño comportamiento ya no era nada normal.

La podía distinguir claramente gracias al hermoso vestido lila que llevaba ese día, vio que se acercó a la recepcionista en turno y él se aproximó un poco más para escuchar la conversación entre ambas.

-Muy buenos días señorita. ¿Viene a visitar a alguien?

-Sí así es.

-¿Nombre del paciente?

-Armand Fuu.

-¿Quién lo visita?

-Mina Aino, su prometida.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**He aki la amadisima seción...**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Ayy me inspiré mucho para este capi!! no lo había podido terminar por culpa de la extensa tarea q tenía pero lo prometido es deuda!! espero no haberlas defraudado ;) El tiempo ha pasado y las cosas empiezan a aclararse en mi cabecita... ojalá y en la de ustedes también :) precisamente hoy, bueno ayer (sorry es la 1:30 AM) cumplimos 6 meses con este hermoso fic :D ¿Quién diría que hoy estaría aki vestida de rosita, en jeans, y con mis pantunflas de conejo escribiendo este bello capi tanto tiempo después?? no, nadie lo diría y si lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiera creído jajaja. Así es chikas, gracias a uds cumplo medio año contándoles estas aventuras de Sere!! (aunq son las mias a excepto del principio, mis manos no son rugosas). Bueno ya mucha melancolía por hoy, mejor pasemos a los comentarios personalizados q tanto les gustan (jajaja sueñaaa, con un mañanaaa...) (conejita ilusa Marca ACME) jijiji.**

**DOUSA:** bueno chika, debo seguir felicitándote por tu cumple ;) y por los comentarios tan lindos q le haces a mi fic, ya te he dicho, se hace lo q se puede y lo q la imaginación deja ;) Espero q te sigas riendo conmigo y mis comentarios :D ojalá no te hayas caído de la silla con lo último q escribí jijiji, pero ya sabes siempre tengo q dejar con la duda dudosa para q sigas leyendo jajajaja :) besos... chikis drikis.

**MARIN LUCERO: **nop Raye no metió la patita, en realidad haló con Darien y todo se solucionó, aunq él sigue protegiéndola... ¿de qué? se sabrá a su debido tiempo, aunq he de confesarte q ya no falta mucho para que lo sepas. Tu teoría loca con respecto a H-K-S no puedo revelarte si es cierta o no, lo lamento si lo hago perdería el chiste y el impacto jajajaja :P pero esos tres sí están muuuuuy relacionados, ya lo sabrás toma pasiflorina para la paciencia ;) uy lo de los celos a lo mejor lo aplico pero a partir de ahora, ya veré q se me ocurre pero va a pasar algo en el festival de primavera, ya lo verás... no sé porqué no te gusta la pareja de Amy y Andrew (si es q se queda con él) lo q pasa esq ya dije q no me gusta el estereotipo de Amy-Taiki o Amy-Richard y quise cambiar eso... no me odies T.T q yo te kiero muchio ...

**SERENITYCHIVA**: grax por el poyo y por leer el fic, en verdad es muy satisfactorio saber que personitas como tú lo leen espero seguir contando con reviews tuyos ;). Y estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de pensar, usualmente siempre creemos lo q nos dicen los demás en vez de descifrar el comportamiento de esa persona que nos importa, pero eso es lo que nos hace seres humanos... ni modo ;)

**SUYI: **Ché!!! ojalá te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones y me hayas traído algo!! jajaja aunq si son dulces tendrás q comerlos amigui T.T pero aunq sea me mandas la fotito de ellos O.O jijiji. Bueno bueno con respecto a tu review... sip seguiré empleando mis advertencias aunq creo q todos los capis tendrán sus altibajos, así que cuando veas una actualización mía, prepares servilletitas automáticamente jajajaja. No sé que te imagines con lo de haruka pero espero q no me mates T.T si no todas las aki presentes podrán hacerte algo no muy agradable (chikas digan q si pq corro peligro de no terminar el fic...) No te cortes las venitas chika, no kiero q aparezca en las noticias: FAN LOKA ARREMETE CONTRA SU VIDA POR NO VER ACTUALIZACIÓN PRONTA DE UNA GABY BUNNY DE MEXICO. IREMOS EN SU BÚSQUEDA PARA ENCERRARLA... T.T pq lloraría por siempre. jjaja nos vemos lueguito vale?? ;)

**MOON CHIBA: **Ay espero q no te vuelvas a caer de la silla pero ahora por Mina/Lilyet. no sé que estés pensando de haru pero hay sorpresillas por ahí ;) si Chibiusa odiosa como siempre ya sabes genio y figura hasta en uno de los mejores fics jajajajaja (ilusa nuevamente) no, Darien anda queriendo trabajar mucho y yo lo complazco en todo lo q me pide nn Ojalá te mejores muy prontito, no me gusta saber que mis amigas están enfermitas, cuidate mucho y hazle caso a tu hermanito, recuerda q aunq no estemos de acuerdo lo q hacen siepre es por nuestro bien, además es mejor cuidarte un día q estar en cama varios ;).

**Pues bien, ha llegado la hora chingüengüenchona... jajaja no ya en serio, ha llegado la hora de irme a dormir pq mi cama me llama a gritos y no kiero despertar a los vecinos q sí duermen (no como iop) así q espero sus reviews d vd... mándenlos porfa!!! pq estoy triste nuevamente pq namás no llego a los 100 a pesar d tener muchos capítulos T.T así q si esta vez no llego a los 85 (mínimo) no escribiré más...**

**¿Y qué dijeron? ya se volvió exigente esta coneja tonta?? nopi!!! aunq no les niego q me gustaría tener más reviews e ideas para explotar, pero dentro de todo soy paciente y agradezco q se tomen el tiempo para escribirme... las kiero a todas (os) en vd. Nos veremos en el próximo capi q cada vez está mejor ;);) Se cuidan!!! y si se portan mal, me invitan jaja.**

atte... La CoNeJa SoMnOlIeNtA... :)


	18. Quiero creerte

CAPITULO 17

-- QUIERO CREERTE --

Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró a la habitación, el olor era muy característico e inconfundible. El blanco relucía en todas las paredes, los techos altos y la iluminación natural eran perfectos. Ante ella estaba esa figura que tantas veces había soñado, dio el primer paso con un miedo indescriptible, continuó con el siguiente hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a su lado.

Su mirada reflejada un gran dolor, lo veía ahí, tan quieto, parecía un pequeño niño durmiendo plácidamente pero la inminente presencia de tubos de oxígeno, respirador artificial, sueros y férulas borraban esa imagen por completo.

Alzó su mano temerosa y la depositó en su pecho. Él no reaccionaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de vendas que cubrían las graves quemaduras que la explosión del vehículo donde viajaba le había provocado; podían verse sus párpados que ocultaban unos bellos ojos azules, y esos labios que en tantos recuerdos había besado.

Ahí estaban todos sus recuerdos, frente a ella, en una cama de hospital. Armand Fuu era su prometido, hacía tan sólo un mes que había recordado todo, no había tenido el valor para decirle nada a nadie y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

En un breve momento, motivada por un impulso del corazón, tomó su mano y al comprobar nuevamente que no le respondía, rompió en llanto. Se recriminaba el meses atrás haber deseado que su pasado no existiera, sabía que tarde o temprano la alcanzaría, y ese día había llegado…

-Armand… lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

Comenzó a llorar junto a él… los remordimientos, los recuerdos y sus nuevos sentimientos giraban una y otra vez en su mente y corazón. No podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Artemis y el sólo recodarlo, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera de miedo.

-Debes despertar, debemos hablar… tienes que saber que yo…

No sabía qué haría ahora… ¿seguiría su vida normal diciéndole a Armand que ahora debía mirar hacia adelante y olvidar el pasado? O acaso… ¿debía desaparecer de la vida de Artemis tal como apareció? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero muy pocas respuestas y el tiempo para obtenerlas, se estaba agotando.

Estuvo ahí, callada y muy quieta por unos cuantos minutos. Recordaba con tristeza la alegría y el amor que Armand le había profesado cada día y el verlo en esa situación hacía que la sangre se le helara por completo. Todo debía ser un sueño, sí, una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, así, envuelta en mil pensamientos, se quedó dormida junto a él, esperando que él despertara o quedarse dormida, para siempre…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

En el colegio, los preparativos seguían viento en popa, la decoración era muy linda, y el festival empezaría en unas cuantas horas. Las chicas de toda la escuela hacían intercambios con sus novios, les regalaban algún postre hecho por ellas mismas, otras optaban por darles algún obsequio más personal, algo que les indicara sus sentimientos. Ellos, lo aceptaban gustosos. Sólo ese día estaba permitido que las chicas y chicos se relacionaran un poco más.

-Bien, ya está todo listo.

-Si Raye, al fin hemos terminado.

-Estos dos días han pasado muy rápido.

-Sí Amy, tal parece que fue ayer cuando comenzamos con este lío.

-Sí. Lita… ¿dónde ha estado Seiya? Hace dos días enteros que no lo veo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

-¿Terminaron?

-No Raye, me pidió tiempo para entrenar. La presión de las olimpiadas juveniles lo está alterando.

-Sí, es verdad. Serena también ha estado entrenando muy duro.

-Pronto llegará le día en que esos dos se enfrenten.

-Querrás decir esos tres…

El silencio las invadió. Ninguna de ellas le había dicho a Seiya que Darien era el chico por el que Serena sufría a diario. No querían que se ocasionara un conflicto menos después de que Seiya se había hecho tan buen amigo de su entrenador, y que la simpatía por la rubia era evidente.

-Bueno, debemos alegrarnos. Hoy será el baile en la noche y mañana por la mañana regresaremos a casa. Empiezan las vacaciones.

-Querrás decir regresarán. Yo me quedo aquí.

-¿Amy se lo decimos?

-Pues era una sorpresa pero veo que te adelantaste…

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?

-Raye, queremos que vengas con nosotras a casa… no queremos que te quedes más tiempo sola. Por favor acepta.

-Nunca…

-¿Eh?

-Nunca en la vida me habían hecho tal ofrecimiento… claro que sí voy con ustedes, si es que no les causo molestias.

-Nunca lo harías.

Las tres amigas estaban muy felices, no podían creer que pasarían todas las vacaciones juntas. Era mucha la emoción, entre risas y carcajadas no sintieron la presencia de Serena que estaba, como siempre, algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah Sere. ¿Has terminado con tu entrenamiento?

-Sí. Decidí acabar pronto. Ya saben que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo con él.

-Sere…

-Por cierto Coneja. ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

-Supongo que como todos, ir a casa con mi familia.

-Bueno… es que queríamos hacerte una proposición.

-¿Qué pasa Lita? Esa mirada de complicidad entre ustedes no me gusta mucho…

-Verás, queríamos que nos acompañaras a casa, al menos este fin de semana. Tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntas, es verdad, pero queremos pasar por lo menos este tiempo juntas, sin clases, sin tristezas, sólo tiempo para nosotras y divertirnos. ¿Qué dices?

-Pues antes que nada, me alegra que pienses distraerte Amy. No creo que haya problema, sólo iré a dejar algunas cosas a casa, saludar a mamá y las alcanzó en tu casa. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí Sere. Te hablaré en cuanto llegues a casa para darte la dirección.

-Sí Lita. Será un fin de semana increíble.

-Sin duda…

Haciendo un lado esas risas, no muy lejos de ahí, en un enorme gimnasio se encontraban dos chicos entrenando muy duro. Uno era el maestro y el otro, un alumno un poco engreído.

-¡Listo Seiya, es hora de irnos! Debes descansar y arreglarte para el festival.

-Si profesor. ¿Por cierto estará ahí?

-Claro. No podría perderme esto.

-Me alegra que lo haga. Hoy le declararé mi amor a esa chica de la que le he hablado.

Darien se sintió mal, él sospechaba que era Serena desde hacía un mes. En varias ocasiones había visto cómo Seiya la miraba y esa mirada sólo podía ser amor.

-Pensé que tenías novia.

-Pues si, pero son sólo apariencias. A la chica que en realidad amo es a…

-Señor Chiba, debe ir a sus aposentos. Señor Kou, las clases han terminado. Vaya a arreglarse.

-Ahora voy, profesora Chibiusa.

El chico salió inmediatamente del aula, pasando junto a esa mujer. Por un momento la miró a los ojos, cosa que no le causó gracia a la chica. Él por su parte le sonrió irónico y se fue directo a su habitación.

-¿Otra vez vienes a molestarme?

-Sí, también te extrañaba…

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me dejes tranquilo?

-Mientras más lo hagas, más te molestaré.

-Debo irme, ya es tarde.

-¿Tarde? No me digas que piensas ir a ese ridículo festival.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Tienes suerte que yo odie esas cursilerías. Me voy a casa, Rubeus me espera. ¿No quieres que lo salude de tu parte?

-Haz lo que te plazca.

-Está bien, querido. Nos vemos.

La chica se acercó seductoramente a él, mientras tanto, una rubia iba de vuelta al gimnasio.

-Creo que se debió caer por aquí. Ya me ha dicho mi padre que no use esos pendientes mientras entreno pero olvidé quitármelos.

Se acercaba lentamente, y al escuchar voces de un hombre y una mujer se agachó para poder ver mejor e identificar quiénes estaban ahí.

-Vamos Darien, no seas malo. Yo sé que me extrañas…

Al instante el corazón de la rubia se aceleró muchísimo. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba y mucho menos lo que veía.

-Suéltame Chibiusa, por favor– se trataba de zafar de los resbalosos brazos de esa mujer, pero al parecer no quería soltarlo y él, como todo un caballero, no quería lastimarla.

-Mejor vámonos un rato. Al cabo, no me digas que mueres de ganas por estar en este festejo. Podríamos pasar un mejor rato los dos… solos.

Serena no pudo seguir escuchando y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora comprendía todo, él había jugado con ella, la rechazaba no porque la considerara su amiga, sino porque en su vida había otra mujer, alguien que no era ella.

-Sabes que no me interesas. Déjame solo.

-Está bien. Como quieras, no pienso rogarte. Allá tú y tus estúpidas esperanzas con esa chiquilla rica.

-No hables así de ella.

-Sí, ya, ya. Ni quien la toque. Nos veremos…

Cuando salió, un pequeño reflejo en el piso, llamó la atención del chico.

-¿Un pendiente? Es de ella. Tengo que devolvérselo, aunque la última vez no fui nada cortés… Serena tengo que hablar contigo.

Después de eso, tomó sus cosas y se fue a sus aposentos a alistarse para el gran evento de la tarde, un festival de música.

……..

En el colegio, todo era dulzura y amor. En ese momento, todos estaban muy alegres y la atención se centraba en un pequeño teatro al aire libre que habían montado los alumnos con mucho entusiasmo. Iban a representar varios números musicales.

Poco a poco iban llegando los alumnos que habían ido a cambiar sus uniformes por atuendos frescos. Ese día podían sentirse chicos fuera de la escuela. Era una tradición romper con las normas.

Amy llevaba un lindo vestido en tonos lilas, era muy discreto y con dos tirantitos cruzados por la espalda, era algo corto y el vuelo de su vestido era considerable. Se veía muy linda, en especial con esa rosa que llevaba en su mano derecha a modo de brazalete.

-¡Amy estás lindísima!

-Gracias Raye, tú también te ves muy bien.

-No creo verme tan bien como tú…

Raye llevaba un sencillo atuendo en color terracota, era un poco más largo que el de Amy, pero con aberturas en ambos lados sin pasar arriba de la rodilla. El vestido era un straple muy ajustado para hacer ver su linda figura. En verdad era una chica muy hermosa.

-Es verdad Raye, te ves muy bella. Cualquier chico se derretiría al verte.

-No… no digan eso- Raye se ruborizó demasiado hasta caer en el atuendo de Lita.

-Oye Lita, tú también estás muy bonita hoy.

-No amiga, tú nos ganas a todas.

-¡No es cierto!

El vestido que Lita había escogido era de un tono rosa. Era muy ajustado al cuerpo su escote estaba hecho en forma de corazón, lo que hacía lucir su lindo busto. El atuendo llevaba tirantes anchos y en verdad la hacían lucir hermosa.

-¿Oigan dónde está Serena?

-Ya saben que esa Coneja es una lenta, para qué se preocupan.

-Ay Raye, si cualquiera te oyera diría que la odias.

-Pero en realidad, no puedes ocultar que la quieres mucho.

-Shhh. Bajen la voz, mi reputación está en juego, amigas.

Nuevamente comenzaron a reír, hasta que la cuarta de ellas llegó a la reunión.

-Hola chicas.

-¡Serena!

-¿Por qué no has ido a cambiarte?

-No asistiré al festival.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es una tradición Sere.

-No tengo ánimos.

-Serena has trabajado duro para este día y no voy a permitir que nadie lo arruine.

-Pero Raye…

-¡Nada! Ya has sufrido demasiado y es tiempo de respirar aire nuevo. Ya basta de lamentarte, no dejaré que te hundas.

-Gracias…

-¿Pero qué haremos? Serena no está para nada arreglada.

-Es fácil Amy. Vamos a la habitación. Entre las tres haremos milagros…

Así, las chicas subieron rápidamente. Le dieron el informe a la profesora Gabrielle, para que ella hiciera todo lo posible por posponer sus participaciones en el festival. La maestra comprendió y los primeros números fueron realizados por otros alumnos.

-Vamos Sere, apresúrate.

-Es que me da pena salir con este vestido… ¡está demasiado escotado Raye!

-¿Querías salir de la depresión? El coqueteo es un buen camino.

-Anda Sere. El tiempo se agota…

-Está bien, pero no quiero que se burlen…algún día me las pagarás Raye Hino.

-Si, si, lo que digas pero sal pronto.

En cuanto salió, no pudo ocultar su pena y las chicas la vieron muy impactadas. En realidad el vestido no era tan escotado, pero el verla tan cambiada era muy impresionante. Serena había crecido mucho en esos días, y con esas ropas se veía radiante.

La sentaron frente al espejo y Amy comenzó a cepillar su cabello para dejarlo suelto pero con pequeños rizos muy lindos. Lita la ayudaba a maquillarse muy casual y Raye la ayudaba a acomodarse el corsett que no estaba lo debidamente apretado, además de buscar zapatillas que le combinaran. Cuando terminaron, rápidamente se la llevaron al festival, pronto sería la hora de participar de cada una de ellas…

-Ahora, les presento a una de nuestras más respetables profesoras, acompañada de otra artista muy famosa… ellas son Setsuna Meiou y Mitchiru Kaiou.

Mientras ellas distraían al público, la profesora bajó con las chicas, quienes llegaban apresuradamente atrás del escenario.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! Tuve que solicitar ayuda de dos de sus profesoras. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar chicas.

-Lo prometemos…

Después de un rato, la melodía Moonligth Densetsu inundó la fiesta, y todos empezaron a abrazarse tiernamente. _(**N.A.** ay si que tiernos, cuanto amor…)_

La presentadora oficial del festival era Amy Mizuno, quien subió al estrado dejando a todos muy asombrados. Ella se caracterizaba por ser siempre muy tímida, pero en el último año, sus amigas le habían dado más confianza.

-Buenas tardes joven público que hoy nos acompaña. Es un gusto poder compartir este hermoso festival hoy. El hermoso sol que está resplandeciendo nos dice que siempre hay un nuevo camino y una luz que apreciar; que nuestras tristezas pueden transformarse en alegrías, sólo es cuestión de ver lo que está ante nosotros y darnos la oportunidad de abrir nuestros horizontes…

-Hoy es un día especial. Hoy se marca la mitad de nuestro camino como estudiantes de este ciclo y es un enorme gusto poder estar aquí ante ustedes diciendo estas palabras que aún no sé de dónde han salido, pero lo que sí sé con certeza, es que a continuación danzará para todos nosotros una artista única en su género… la señorita Raye Hino.

Al fin, Raye hizo acto de presencia en el escenario. En esta ocasión bailaría una sencilla "Traviata" que había estado ensayando con esmero. Todo el público le aplaudió emocionado por verla bailar como una pluma ligera en el aire. Su danza era muy peculiar, transmitía emociones muy diversas, sin duda era un prodigio.

-Despidamos a Raye con un fuerte aplauso. Bien, es hora de sentir en nuestros corazones la calidez de una dulce melodía nacida del corazón de una joven. Aquél que puede hacer que las vibraciones del sonido viajen a nuestra mente y nos hagan transportarnos a bellos lugares o situaciones felices es digno de llamarse artista. Les presento a una indudable artista y mi hermana, Lita Kinou.

Lita interpretó una bella melodía en su flauta: "A las mujeres que amé", era una pieza realmente bella que tocó majestuosamente. El público estaba en aumento de emociones. No la quería dejar ir, pero el festival tenía que comenzar…

-Bien. Es hora de cerrar este festival con broche de oro. La clase de la profesora Mitchiru en conjunto con la profesora Molly del taller de canto. Una de las alumnas más aventajadas de este colegio ha querido hacer una presentación especial y por ello ha pedido a sus maestras que la apoyen en esta ocasión… recibamos a Serena Tsukino.

La chica temerosamente salió dejando a muchos muchachos atónitos con su belleza. En especial a Seiya que se encontraba ahí, pero también a un guapo entrenador de esgrima que había llegado desde el número anterior, justo para oír una hermosa canción…

La chica tomó el micrófono. Llevaba un hermoso vestido en color celeste con aplicaciones que brillaban al contacto con los rayos del sol. El vestido era corto, en forma amplia y con mucho vuelo. El corsett hacía que su delineada figura saliera a relucir. Se veía muy hermosa. No parecía ser la misma y tampoco lo era su voz. Así comenzó a cantar, algo no muy común en ella, pero que dejó a todos los asistentes con la boca abierta…

**Mentira… **

**Lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira,**

**una piadosa pero cruel mentira.**

**Esas palabras bellas que se dicen,**

**y dejan en el fondo cicatrices…**

**De pronto…**

**Mi vida se llenó de tu existencia, **

**mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia,**

**y descubrí que el mundo era bello,**

**volé por los caminos del ensueño.**

**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar**

**que sólo estaba frente a un profesional de la mentira…**

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira,**

**una vulgar y estúpida mentira.**

**Y yo que me creía tu destino, **

**no fui sino una más en tu camino…**

**Ohh…**

**Me marcho…**

**Mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza,**

**me guardo mis afanes de grandeza.**

**Jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido**

**un puesto en el reparto del olvido.**

**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar**

**que sólo estaba frente a un profesional de la mentira…**

**Seré un juguete más de tus mentiras...**

**Sólo un juguete más de tus mentiras…**

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira,**

**una vulgar y estúpida mentira.**

**Jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido**

**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras…**

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira….**

Cuando acabó de cantar. Alzó la mirada y pudo distinguir con claridad que un hombre alto iba saliendo del área destinada para el festival. Todos estaban emocionados por haberla escuchado en tal actuación, pero ella sólo lo veía irse…

_-Darien me escuchaste… lo lamento pero acabó, aunque en realidad nunca inició… adiós._

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Regresó a ese lugar que tanto odiaba, ahí donde el comer diariamente es un sueño y el tener riquezas, una ilusión.

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo un hombre de temerosa apariencia.

-¿Casa, en verdad se le puede llamar casa a esto?- dijo azotando la puerta –estoy cansada de vivir en esta pocilga. Ya es hora de que hagas algo para salir de esta podredumbre.

-Tranquila chiquilla, no me des órdenes- le dijo al mismo tiempo que tiró fuertemente de sus cabellos, alzando su rostro –además, todavía no es hora de atacarlos. No desesperes, falta poco.

-Me enteré que pronto nacerá un nuevo integrante de la familia…

-¿Otro hijo? Es perfecto. Sólo por esa suculenta información te perdonaré tu arrogancia, Chibiusa.

-¿Sólo por eso querido Rubeus? No esperarás entonces algo más como recompensa…

-Ya sabes que siempre espero algo más…

Los dos viles amantes se fundieron en un beso apasionadamente salvaje. No recordaban cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto de necesidad enfermiza. Una obsesión les unía, pero no compartían ningún otro sentimiento. Cada uno de ellos se amaba sólo a si mismo, nadie más a su alrededor les importaba.

El tiempo transcurría y los besos se transformaron en caricias y las caricias no bastaban para saciar esos deseos incontenibles del uno por el otro. Así comenzó el juego del amor, pero en realidad sólo era deseo, furia y pasión. Cuando ambos terminaron de complacerse, comenzaron a sacar conclusiones para su nuevo plan que estaría próximo a realizarse.

-¿Y bien qué opinas?

-Si fuera por mí, empezaría mañana mismo.

-No seas impaciente, el jefe nos sugirió esperar el momento oportuno.

-¿Por qué nunca me has querido decir quién te contrató para este trabajo?

-Porque mientras menos sepas, más segura estarás…

-De acuerdo. Te creo.

-No tienes más opciones.

Así poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, sin siquiera abrazarse. No podía creerse que hubiera tanto resentimiento en esas dos personas, pero la realidad era otra…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?

-No Luna, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

-Luna, espera…

-¿Sí señor?

-¿Ya está listo el cuarto de Serena? mañana viene de visita.

-Sí señor. Todo ha quedado como usted lo ha ordenado, lleno de rosas.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes?... cuando veo las estrellas recuerdo la linda cara de mi hija. Y esos ojos brillantes que tanto amo.

-Sí, es verdad. Serena es una niña muy feliz.

-Aunque últimamente es como si no fuera la misma persona. En ocasiones es tan callada, me da miedo que esté sufriendo.

-No lo creo. A pesar de lo que le esté afectando sabe que tiene un padre amoroso y una madre que la adora como a nadie en el mundo, ustedes han vivido para ella y ella también los ama más que a nada en este mundo.

-Es cierto, creo que ya es hora de ir a recostarme, Serenity debe estar descansando y debo cuidarla.

-Sí señor, mañana verá de nuevo a su hija, y regresará a ser la misma.

-Sí, lo sé. Buenas noches Luna.

-Buenas noches señor.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

En el firmamento se distinguían claras estelas brillantes que iluminaban el firmamento con una luz muy especial. El cielo estaba muy despejado esa noche y se podía apreciar la luna llena que en ese momento alumbraba el cielo nocturno, tal como la noche que se conocieron dos personas que se necesitaban más de lo que podían aceptar.

El baile de medianoche comenzó. Los chicos, enmascarados, bailaban con sus parejas al son de la música que era interpretada por Setsuna, Mitchiru y Lilyet. La combinación de esas fabulosas artistas era un deleite para los oídos de cualquier persona.

Al fondo, se encontraban cuatro chicas con lindos atuendos largos _(**N.A.** ya se habían cambiado)_ intercambiando comentarios sobre el baile y sus planes para el fin de semana.

-¿Entonces nos alcanzarás allá, verdad Serena?

-Por supuesto que sí, Lita.

-Pero no nos vayas a mentir Conejo.

-No Raye, prometo ir, en verdad.

-Ojalá eso sea cierto.

En ese momento, un chico con un antifaz y rubios cabellos se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Me complacería en acompañarme a bailar?- dijo refiriéndose a Amy, por lo que sus tres amigas quedaron inmediatamente calladas.

-Sí, sería un placer.

A Lita casi se le caía el vaso al escuchar a su hermana aceptar bailar con un chico, y es que si algo sabía era que a Amy no le gustaba para nada acercarse a ellos, prefería permanecer sentada.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Pero qué sucede Raye?

-Amy es la menor de nosotras y fue la primera en ser invitada a bailar, esta es una ofensa. Además Lita tiene novio y ni siquiera se aparece.

-Debes tranquilizarte Raye, no te tomes tan en serio estas cosas. -.-U

-¿Que me tranquilice? Vamos Lita, tú también tenías una cara denotando sorpresa.

-Bueno si, es lógico. Amy no aceptaba bailar con nadie.

-A menos que él sea un chico especial…

Las palabras que decía Serena, tal vez podían ser ciertas. Amy se veía muy feliz en la pista y él sabía cómo llevarla al son de la música. Parecían como dos personas que se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás y podían leerse en sus ojos más que una simple atracción física. Ambos temblaban tan sólo con tocar sus cuerpos danzando, en realidad ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo- le dijo susurrando en su oído.

-Sí, bueno… gracias a ti por invitarme a bailar.

-Te lo dije ayer cuando fuiste a mi consultorio, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad?

-Sí, de tenerte en mis brazos, al menos por esta noche.

Las palabras que le había dicho hicieron que el rubor subiera a las mejillas de Amy, se encontraba fascinada con ese doctor. Nunca antes le había pasado cosa parecida. Con él tenía mucho en común, más que la mayoría de los chicos de ese colegio. Con él podía hablar abiertamente de sus sueños sin ser molestada, con él compartía el amor a la medicina y el respeto hacia todo ser viviente, cualidades que lo hacían ver muy maduro y tal vez, adecuado para ella…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada, sólo es que…

-¿Sí? – tal vez sólo por ese día le haría caso a sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado la razón. Por esta noche le creería a esos ojos verdes que la envolvían cada vez que se reflejaba en ellos.

-Yo tampoco quise desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿La oportunidad?

-De estar entre tus brazos, al menos esta noche…

Los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo y siguieron bailando así por el resto de la noche. Las estrellas los iluminaban y el sonido de la flauta, el violín y el piano les indicaba a dónde ir y su corazón les indicaba el mejor ritmo para bailar.

-¡Vaya, veo que Amy está muy feliz!

-Raye deja de estarla viendo, no la estés vigilando.

-Mira quién lo dice, la que hace todo lo posible por estar cerca de ellos.

-Bueno, yo soy su hermana mayor.

-Y yo soy su amiga, así que estamos igual.

-Ay ya basta las dos, lo mejor sería que alguien llegara a bailar con ustedes…

-Pues no lo creo, parece como si nadie nos viera.

-Ay Raye, si sigues así de pesimista nunca encontrarás novio.

-Pues eso lo dices tú Lita, pero no sabes que tengo muchos pretendientes.

-¿Ah si? Si son muchos, me puedes decir dónde están en este momento…

-Bueno, ellos…

En ese momento, un chico se acercó a Raye y la invitó a bailar, obviamente Raye aceptó gustosa.

-Te lo dije Lita. n.n

-Calla y ve a bailar.

Así se quedaron Lita y Serena en la mesa de los bocadillos, Serena no tenía mucha hambre y se estaba empezando a aburrir un poco. En ese momento vio a Seiya acercarse hacia las chicas, Lita ya sabía que esa noche Seiya se había decidido a decirle todo a Serena y ella lo apoyaría pasara lo que pasara.

-Hola chicas- saludó amablemente.

-Hola Seiya, bueno Lita veo que ya vinieron para bailar contigo, nos veremos después- Serena se dio la media vuelta y no le dio tiempo a Seiya de decirle que en realidad iba a bailar con ella.

-Rayos…

-Parece que se te adelantó.

-Sí, otra vez no pude acercarme, es como si me evadiera.

-No es eso, su cabeza anda en otro lado.

-Sí, en él.

-Vamos Seiya, bailemos un rato, después podrás ir con ella, deja que se calme.

-De acuerdo…

Poco a poco, Serena se iba alejando del resto del baile, prefirió ir sola al prado lleno de flores que en tantas ocasiones la hacía sentir mejor. Se sentó entre ellas y comenzó a admirarlas, poco a poco su tristeza fue disminuyendo, en especial cuando recordó que pronto vería a su familia.

_- Mi vida se llenó de tu existencia, mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia, y descubrí que el mundo era bello, volé por los caminos del ensueño…_

Comenzó a tararear la misma canción que horas antes había interpretado, mientras jugaba con las flores. Se encontró con una margarita, la cual no pudo evitar deshojar para jugar con sus pétalos…

-Me quiere… no me quiere… me quiere… Según tú debería quererme. Aunque la respuesta es más que obvia. ¿En verdad me quiso alguna vez?

-¿Por qué se lo preguntas a una flor y no a mí?

En ese momento, Serena soltó la flor que tenía entre sus manos, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y tuvo miedo de voltear a verlo. Ya no podía más., se levantó y quiso salir corriendo pero él la detuvo.

-Espera.

-No quiero, regresaré al baile.

-Sabes que no quieres regresar. Al menos deja que te explique.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?... ¿Que estás enamorado de la profesora de equitación?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pues esta mañana los vi a los dos muy juntos.

-Jamás me interesaría en ella. Es sólo una vieja conocida.

-No tienes porqué darme explicaciones, no somos nada. ¿Entiendes?... ¡nada!

-Serena no me digas eso, por favor. Si supieras… yo…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? O es que tratas de envolverme nuevamente con tus lindas palabras.

-Nunca he tratado de envolverte, sólo cálmate y escúchame.

-No quiero escucharte. Ya no quiero.

-Pero Serena…

-¡Suéltame Darien!

En ese momento, Serena dio un fuerte pisotón a Darien, por lo que esta la soltó irremediablemente. Serena corrió fuertemente alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

-Aunque no quieras, hablaremos Serena. Hablaremos…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La mañana se abría paso y esa chica nuevamente había ido de visita al hospital, seguida por el mismo chico de cabellos plateados. Después de estar con él un par de horas, Lilyet salió del hospital encontrándose con ese hombre recargado en su auto.

-Buenos días amor. Como saliste muy temprano quise darte una sorpresa. ¿A qué viniste a este hospital?– Artemis le estaba dando la última oportunidad para remediar todo su engaño. Tal vez él había entendido mal y seguro ella le confesaría la verdad.

-Bueno, vine a ofrecer mi ayuda. Tengo mucho tiempo libre y no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo más- mintió, no podía decirle la verdad, no ahora que aún no había tomado una decisión.

-¿Y solicitaste el trabajo bajo el nombre de Lilyet o el de Mina Aino?

Al escuchar esas palabras su cuerpo se estremeció. Fue una tonta al pretender ocultar la evidente verdad. Supo que esa sería la despedida, aunque en realidad no quería que todo terminara así…

-Artemis yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a seguir llevando tu doble vida?... ¿Hasta que él despertara y supieras con cuál de los dos ibas a quedarte? Me has mentido y no sé desde cuándo.

-No, no te he mentido, Artemis yo te…

-¡Cállate! He sido un gran estúpido al creer que podrías ser la mujer de mi vida. Todo lo bueno que había te lo has llevado, debo darte las gracias por todo y por nada.

Artemis se dio la media vuelta, pero ella lo tomó del brazo, en verdad le estaba doliendo que las cosas se dieran así…

-Artemis no te vayas, déjame explicarte.

-¿Sabes? Quise creer todo ese amor que decías tenerme, pero ahora veo que siempre fui un muñeco con el que jugabas cuando lo desearas. Lamento haberme equivocado tanto. Nunca debí haberte conocido…

-No me digas eso, yo fui muy feliz al conocerte…

-No digas más, ya no pienso creer en ti, ya basta de seguir con esta farsa. Entra con tu futuro esposo, él te necesita más, de mi puedes olvidarte porque yo, no dudes que lo haré.

Artemis se fue y ella se quedó ahí. Su vida como Lilyet se había terminado. El amor se le estaba escapando de las manos y ahora sólo quedaba Mina Aino, la prometida de Armand Fuu, antiguo profesor de Música de Viento en el Colegio Hamilton.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados por que al fin tendrían un receso de dos meses. Las vacaciones habían llegado. Muchos alumnos eran recogidos por sus conductores y llevados a sus mansiones en los diferentes condados de New England. De igual manera, Lita, Amy y Raye era llevadas por Nícholas a la mansión Kinou.

Por otro lado, Serena estaba terminando de empacar, ya que se había tardado porque se había quedado dormida. Ya casi todo el colegio estaba vacío y al fin visualizó a lo lejos, su automóvil, el mismo que tiempo atrás condujera Darien.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días Edward. Puedes subir mi equipaje, debo ir por un libro que olvidé en mi alcoba.

-Sí Señorita Serena. Aquí la espero.

Serena subió de prisa a su cuarto y efectivamente ahí estaba su libro preferido, el mismo que olvidara ese día que había conocido a Darien. En verdad significaba mucho para ella. Bajó nuevamente las numerosas escaleras y sin más, subió al auto que la llevaría a casa.

-Bien Edward, podemos irnos a casa.

El auto comenzó a andar y Serena iba maravillada por reconocer los verdes prados, los enormes árboles, los bellos lagos y la fauna típica de la región. A lo lejos podían verse algunos cervatillos corriendo libremente por las praderas, era un lindo espectáculo. De pronto, Serena comenzó a ver cómo el auto entraba a un lugar que no era precisamente el que la llevaba casa.

-¿Edward esto es una broma? Este no es el camino.

-Lo sé…

Eso voz no le pertenecía al nuevo chofer que su padre había contratado meses antes para ocupar el puesto vacante. Esa voz era de…

-¿Darien? te ordeno inmediatamente que pares el auto.

-No lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches.

-Pues haz lo que quieras, no lo haré. Es más, me bajaré de él aunque vaya en marcha.

-No lo harás, le tienes miedo a la velocidad.

-Pues lo haré con tal de que me dejes tranquila.

Ante el temor de que se pudiera lastimar, Darien detuvo el auto en medio de la nada. Serena salió corriendo abriendo la puerta y él salió detrás de ella. Lo único que había a su alrededor eran campos sembrados de flores, pero Serena corría para no escucharlo de nuevo, para no caer en su dulce trampa nuevamente.

Al fin, Darien la alcanzó y la sujetó por detrás, en un impulso por zafarse, los dos cayeron al suelo, sin lastimarse. Ambos comenzaron a reír muy divertidos por lo que había pasado, no podían evitar hacerlo.

-Serena…

-¿Si Darien?- dijo un poco más calmada.

-Creo que debes saber muchas cosas, pero la más importante es una…

-¿Cuál?

-Que yo no te considero una amiga…

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para burlarte de mí?- iba a levantarse pero él se lo impidió haciendo que cayera en sus brazos.

-Da… Darien- un gran sonrojo se apoderó de ella al verlo tan cerca, jamás habían estado a esa proximidad.

-No entiendes pequeña. Para mí eres más que eso, siempre lo has sido…

-Darien, quisiera creerte, quisiera que esto no fuera un sueño, porque si lo es no soportaría volver a la realidad…

-No tienes porqué hacerlo.

Él tomó cariñosamente su rostro con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cintura, sus ojos azules que podían hacer que cualquier chica se derritiera estaban ahí, sólo mirándola a ella. Su perfil se iba acercando lentamente al suyo y sus ojos se cerraban mientras se acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Serena sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, al estar rodeada por sus brazos, por esos brazos en los que siempre había querido estar, sí, sin duda él era el deseo que por largo tiempo le había pedido a la luna. El príncipe encantado con el que siempre había soñado estaba ahí, tomándola fuertemente y diciéndole lo que siempre había querido escuchar… que la quería.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que instintivamente deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él rió divertido por la acción de la chica, pero eso hizo que su deseo por completar su anhelo creciera más. Al fin los dos cerraron sus ojos hasta que la distancia entre sus labios desapareció... perdiéndose en el tiempo y el espacio, desapareciendo todo de su vida, en ese fugaz momento sólo importaban ellos, sólo ellos dos…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! ya llegó la pechochíchima sección de...**

**¡La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!**

**Ay al fin amigas!!! ya les tocaba algo de alegría estos tortolitos, aunque la felicidad no les sentó bien a todos (pobres Artemis y Mina)jajaja lo mejor esq Seiya sigue muy lejos de Sere y ahora que al fin se reconcilió con Darien qué pasara? ay amigas lo q depara este fic es mucho eh!! jijiji digamos que aquí termina la primera temporadita. En estas vacaciones que van a tener, habrán muchos cambios. Creánme, muchos. aún no tengo muy claros todas las transformaciones pero pronto sabrán quién es el jefe de Rubeus y Chibiusa... creían que ellos eran los verdaderos malos?? pues no!! jajajajaja xD me divertí haciéndoles creer q era así, pero no se imaginan quién es el verdadero villano de esta historia ;). Por cierto, sirvió el amenazarlas eh!! ya llegamos a los 90 reviews chikas!!! (y yo q sólo pedía 85 xD) no saben la alegría q me invadió (sí me la pasé brincando y comiendo chocolates todo el tiempo) pero env erdad espero que sigan llegando muchos más y q alcancemos la meta de los 100!!! (ay me sentí Teletón o Juguetón jajajaja). Bueno, bueno. ahora pasamos a los comentarios!!**

**SERENITY CHIBA:**pues al principio como q no recapacitaba mucho, ya vez q hasta le hizo una canción, pero lo bueno esq ya todo está aclarado, o al menos eso parece. Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco amix.

**MOON CHIBA: **claro amigui, Darien es perfecto y obviamente sus escritos también lo son jajaja. Ya sabes, nuestro bombonzote todo un poeta. En este capi no retomé lo de la relación de Haru/Sere/Kent, pero tú sigue haciendo tus conjeturas. Por el momento Chibiusa recibió un regaño de Rubeus por andar haciendo las cosas sin q se le manden, ya sabes es una malcriada jajaja. Ojalá este capi también te haya gustado, Nos vemos prontito :D.

**EAMANE: **graxi por apoyarme para los 85!!! (x cierto... viste q los superamos??) Y claro q voy a terminarla, por eso ntp. Lo bueno esq la lees y sigues haciéndolo, eso me da muchísimo gusto :D

**MARINLUCERO: **jjaj si ya viste quien fue el ganón de Amy, ahora aver si surge un verdadero romance entre ellos y no fue amor de una sola noche (ay q feo se oyó eso, pero tu sabes a q me refiero :$). Y pues lo de los celos tal vez sí se den pero más adelantito jejejeje ;). Nos vemos lueguitoo.

**NANCY:** sip ya era justo tu review jajaja. Y pues al fin dejé q Darien hiciera lo suyo (me rogó mucho y con esos ojitos no pude resistirme a sus encantos). No han hablado mucho pero a veces las acciones dicen mucho más que nuestras palabras... ¿no lo crees? nos vemos luego ;)

**SERENALUCY:** bueno espero que alguna de tus dudas se haya disipado -.-U y también que este capitulo también te haya gustado ;)racias por tu apoyo amiga. Lo del romance aún no puedo aclararlo pq todo se sabría (bueno no todo) pro es un secreto que estará guardado por un poco más de tiempo...

**ANGIE: **amigui!! pues sip... mi vida no ha sido nada fácil a decir vd. Estudio en una colegio de monjas (pero si me dejan salir), y ultimamente he tenido muchos altibajos sentimentales q explayo en forma de escritos (para q así me terapee jajaja) pero no es nada fuero de lo normal (dime q no, sino me autosuicido jajajajaja ntc). No te creas yo tampoco me doy cuenta cuando le agrado a alguien si no es xp alguien más me lo dice (siempre existe el típico cizañoso sinquehacer antisocial q te echa a perder la amistad) y en ese momento me bloqueo y me da una pena terrible el hablarle... pero sip, d q se ha sufrido, se ha sufrido aunque no dejo q eso arruine mi chispita de buen humor jajajaja ;) (si gabyta echate porras solita) pq sé que como a serena algún día llegará el principe azul q en verdad me merezca y seré feliz (Ok ok bájate de tu nube, ya te fuiste muy arriba)... No en serio, todas tenemos a alguien q nos está esperando en elaguna parte, es sólo cuestión de mirar más allá de lo evidente... ;) besitos.

**DOUSA:** no te mueras chikis drikis, akí está el capi y ojalá te guste chika. y mandame un review sip???? hazlo por el amor a MIEL O.O si dices q si me harás feliz y a miau O.O... nos vemos en el próximo capi amiguita ;)

**Bueno, creo que ya es hora de despedirme de todas uds. Ojalá y este capi les haya emocionado tanto como a mi!!! ya veremos en el p´roximo en qué líos se mete Serena el fin de semana con sus amigas ;) byein...**

**Atte... La CoNeJa InSpIrAdA :)**


	19. ¿Esto es un sueño?

**Capítulo 18**

**¿ESTO ES UN SUEÑO?**

**_Mientras estoy aquí no me importa lo que pueda pasar; escucho su palpitar tan cerca que me estremezco entre sus brazos, puedo sentir su calor y esa sensación de protección tan placentera que si pudiera, nunca dejaría de sentir. Me acurruco en su pecho y siento cómo desliza sus manos entre mis largos cabellos. Lleva horas diciéndome lo mucho que le gusta verlos sueltos cuando son arrastrados por el viento. A veces, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que me dice… ¡he soñado tantas veces este momento que no quisiera que fuera una de esas crueles visiones que suelen desaparecer cuando despierto! _**

**_Cierro los ojos para tranquilizar y sosegar mis pensamientos negativos y porqué no, para comprobar si es una fantasía o no… ¡no lo es, no es una falsedad, no es una ilusión producto de mis deseos!. Es él quien ahora toma mi mano y deposita en ella un dulce beso con sus labios, con los labios de los que al fin pude recibir un beso, sí, mi primer beso…_**

**_Fugazmente puedo escuchar un susurro en mi oído que me dice "duerme un poco"¿dormir? no, eso es lo último que quiero hacer en este momento, no podría soportar quedarme dormida mientras él está aquí, velando mi sueño, no después de todo el tiempo que deseé este momento. _**

**_Me incorporo lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de sus celestes ojos, no puedo decir nada, el sólo hecho de tenerlo enfrente me provoca nerviosismo, él lo nota y me da un tierno beso en la frente. Logro tranquilizarme, después de todo no hay porqué temer, no hay nada en el mundo más maravilloso que este momento, mí momento, nuestro momento…_**

**_Vuelvo a abrazarlo como si pudiera escaparse de mi lado¿y él?, él corresponde mi abrazo con una efusividad pocas veces experimentada. Mi padre me abrazó así el día que entré al colegio, pero este abrazo es muy diferente; mi corazón palpita de una manera distinta y puedo sentir que el suyo también. _**

**_Si esto es lo que llaman amor, puedo decir que es uno de los sentimientos más magníficos experimentados por el ser humano, hoy puedo decir que esta emoción ha sido el motor para soportar la larga espera por mi príncipe encantador, sólo espero yo también ser su princesa, la que él un día soñó…_**

-¿Serena… qué tanto piensas? Pareciera que estás en otro lado.

-¿Eh?... ah yo lo lamento Darien.

-¿Acaso estás incómoda estando aquí conmigo?

-No seas tonto, jamás podría estarlo.

-Me alegran esas palabras princesa, no sabes cuánto.

-¡Pero sí me gustaría saberlo!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí.

-Si te acercas, te lo diré…

Ella hizo caso y nuevamente se fundieron en un lindo beso, esta vez fue un poco más largo y se sintió en el cielo. Siguieron platicando sobre algunas cosas sin sentido, en ese momento no importaba mucho el tema, lo único verdaderamente esencial era el hecho de estar juntos ahí, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Al paso de unos minutos, quisieron caminar un rato bajo los rayos del sol, después de todo, el paisaje era muy bello y no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un grato recuerdo de ese lugar. Serena se veía muy risueña y él, a decir verdad, también se veía muy feliz a pesar de la seriedad que reflejaba.

-Darien…

-¿Sí?

-Parece como si no estuvieras feliz, estás muy serio…

-¿Eh?... lo que pasa es que soy así…

-Mentiroso.

-No, en verdad.

-¡Cómo si no te hubiera visto muchas veces cantando y bailando cuando lavabas el coche!

El chico sólo atinó a ruborizarse, era verdad, desde que la conocía su vida había cambiado completamente. La mayoría de las veces que la evocaba, una alegría invadía todo su ser e incluso sus ojos también brillaban de una manera especial.

-Bueno, está bien, tú ganas.

-Entonces empieza por quitarte ese saco, hace mucho calor como para que lo traigas puesto.

-Serena, no es lo correcto, además yo no te digo que te quites el vestido ni mucho menos.

-¡Tonto! Si me lo quitara me quedaría en ropa que sólo podrá ver mi futuro esposo.

-Entonces, podrías hacerlo frente a mí…

Serena se quedó completamente callada. Era verdad que ella había soñado con él muchas veces pero esa palabra tan poderosa: "esposa" había sido sobreentendida en el mensaje que le acababa de decir y detuvo su andar inmediatamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada.

-No te veo bien.

-Darien… ¿podrías pellizcarme?

-¿Qué?... pero para qué quieres que haga eso, princesa.

-Para comprobar algo…

-¿No crees que hay formas más lindas y menos dolorosas para hacerlo? Nuevamente se ruborizó y sólo lo abrazó, en verdad no podía ser más feliz, no podía.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Ya es algo tarde y Serena no ha llamado… ¿creen que le pasó algo malo?

-No lo creo Amy, ya sabes como es nuestra atolondrada amiguita, seguro está sentimental con sus papás, yo opino que llegará en la noche.

-O tal vez a la tonta se le olvidó hablar, yo digo que no la veremos hasta mañana o hasta que se acuerde.

-Raye… ya vas a empezar, ya sabemos que la extrañas.

-Lita… mejor voy a arreglar mis cosas y si…

-Si ella llama te avisaremos, no te preocupes.

Raye subió a la habitación que estaba destinada para ella, sacó sus cosas y se dispuso a colocarlas en ganchos, sin darse cuenta, una foto resbaló hasta caer al suelo y al verla la levantó, con miedo la volteó y la nostalgia se hizo presente. Se acercó a la ventana, miró el lindo paisaje que tenía enfrente: grandes valles, algunas mansiones aledañas y a una milla de ahí, estaba esa casa que con tanta vehemencia recordaba…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_Una chica de cabello negro estaba de pie frente a una gran mansión…_

_-"Abuelo… sé que estás aquí, quisiera verte después de tanto tiempo, pero todo esto que siento por ti al paso de los años no puedo definirlo aún. Sé que te amo porque eres mi abuelo, pero también siento mucho rencor por lo que me hiciste aún siendo sólo una niña. Me apartaste de tu lado cuando más te necesitaba y eso es algo que ni el tiempo cura y la mente no puede olvidar…"_

_-"Sé que sabes que estoy aquí, aún estamos ligados… aún puedo sentir tu tristeza y me duele el que nunca la hayas querido compartir conmigo. Eras mi ideal de persona; cuando creciera, quería ser como tú pero ahora… ahora esa visión y ese sueño han terminado; yo no tendría corazón para abandonar a mi familia en un convento sin siquiera ir a visitarla en sus cumpleaños, navidades y demás fechas especiales… ¡de qué servían los diplomas, las medallas y demás reconocimientos sino tenía quien me abrazara y celebrara conmigo!... ¡de qué servían todas esas cartas redactadas para ti si nunca querías recibirlas y las enviabas de regreso sin siquiera abrirlas!. Ha sido mucho el tiempo que ha pasado, pero ha sido mucho más el tiempo que hemos sufrido separados… ¿realmente esto es lo que querías?... ¿realmente nunca sentiste curiosidad por saber de mí?... tal vez nunca sepa las respuestas a mis tantas preguntas formuladas a lo largo de todos estos años, pero al menos hoy, no quiero saberlas… adiós abuelo, lo decidiste así, pues bien, no soy quién para juzgarte, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte…"_

_-Señorita Raye ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- el chofer de la chica de cabellos oscuros la notaba un poco ausente desde que habían ido a esa enorme mansión por la tarde. _

_-Sí Nicholas, no te preocupes… estaré bien- después de mirar a su chofer y con tal de no preocuparlo demasiado, le sonrió un poco, y cuando vio que se quedó satisfecho volvió por la ventana sin focalizar un punto en especial._

**----------------**

-¡Vaya! A donde quiera que voy, vas conmigo, es imposible separarme de ti abuelo… sólo espero que estés bien, después de todo, nunca podría desearte mal- Raye siguió acomodando el resto de su equipaje y esa foto, la metió debajo de su almohada…

En otro lugar de la casa…

-Amy… quisiera hablar contigo un segundo.

-Sé para qué y debo decirte que no tienes porqué preocuparte, me sé cuidar y no es nadie especial.

-Sino lo fuera, no habrías bailado con él, lo sé.

-Lita…

-Amy, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y que tú puedes tener el completo control de todo, en más de una vez me lo has demostrado, es sólo que quisiera que también confiaras más en mí. Siempre eres reservada, pero jamás olvides que cuando quieras hablar aquí voy a estar, sea de día de noche o de madrugada… aquí estaré hermana.

-Gracias Lita y no es que no confíe en ti, sólo es que… no quisiera hacerme ilusiones, además lo primero es mi sueño de ser doctora.

-¿Y él no merece compartir ese sueño contigo?

-Yo…

-Ya es hora de que pienses más en tu corazón, no tenemos oportunidades de ser felices siempre, a veces todo eso se nos escapa sin darnos cuenta… aprovecha ahora que él está contigo porque después… puede ser tarde.

-Lo sé… gracias por preocuparte y perdona mi torpeza.

-No te preocupes, mejor vamos a preparar algo de comer, muero de hambre.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señor¿puede darme un globo por favor?

-Sí pequeña¿cuál prefieres?

-El que tiene forma de gatito.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Una linda niña que paseaba por el parque, cerca del lago de los patos que bajaban a comer, se acercó a la orilla sin poder alejar su vista y curiosidad de un hombre que se veía enfatizadamente triste. Llegó a su lado, pero él no le prestó atención hasta que ella tiró de su saco.

-¿Qué deseas pequeña?- volteó sorprendido a verla.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás triste, se ve. No me gusta ver a nadie triste- él se enterneció y se agachó para verla más cerca.

-No quiero ver a nadie triste…

-No te preocupes por mí, gracias a ti ya no lo estoy.

Sin saber porqué la niña lo abrazó confiada y le regaló una adorable sonrisa. El joven se reflejó en sus bellos ojos lilas y la invitó a ver con él a los patos. Compró una bolsa de comida con un señor que pasaba por ahí y juntos comenzaron a aventarla hacia los patos.

-Por cierto pequeña, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo **Hotaru**.

-Es un muy lindo nombre, y dime Hotaru… ¿vienes sola a este parque?

-No, vine con mi mamá pero ella prefirió sentarse mientras venía por el globo.

-¿No crees que ya se habrá preocupado por ti?

-Bueno…

-Será mejor que te acompañe con ella. Vamos.

Ambos caminaron un par de metros, cuando por fin lograron distinguir una hermosa figura femenina sentada en una banca. La niña al verla no pudo evitar ir a su lado corriendo.

-¡Mami!

-Al fin llegas. No me extraña cariño, siempre te distraes- le dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Sí, pero ahora me trajo mi amigo, dijo que seguro estarías preocupada.

-¿Amigo?- hasta ese momento la mujer reparó en la figura masculina que se había detenido a un escaso metro de la escena.

Él se acercó lentamente a ellas y cuando la tuvo enfrente no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su gran y lúcida belleza.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou. Soy la tutora de Hotaru y le agradezco su atención al traerla hasta aquí.

-No fue nada, en verdad.

-Y usted es…

-Artemis Nakuru. Soy un maleducado por no presentarme antes- los dos se ruborizaron sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaba enlazadas en señal de saludo y no podían alejar sus miradas de sí mismos.

-Mamá creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Ah, es verdad. Lo lamento, tenemos que irnos señor Artemis.

-Me encantaría que mejor me tuteara, lo de señor no me agrada mucho.

-Mami... ¡mi amigo podría ir con nosotras a comer! Por favor di que sí.

-Pero cariño, él debe estar ocupado en sus asuntos.

-En realidad no, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Lo ves? Artemis, ven con nosotras a casa.

-Hotaru, no es adecuado ser tan insistente.

-Jajaja, veo que es muy exigente con su hija.

-¿Hija? Ah no, en realidad soy su tía, lo que pasa es que yo soy la responsable de su cuidado y su educación, por eso me llama mamá.

-Sí, además es una persona muy joven para ser su madre…

-Gracias.

-¿Entonces nos acompañarás a casa?

-Si tu tía no tiene inconveniente, me encantaría hacerlo.

-Por mí no hay problema.

Y así, se fueron caminando tranquilamente, platicando un poco sobre muchas cosas, era muy agradable ver esa linda escena…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Un chico de mala gana entró en una esplendorosa mansión, dejó su saco en el sillón que estaba en la sala y buscó un poco de soledad en esa inmensa casa, la cual se vio interrumpida por una linda voz femenina.

-¡Hijo volviste!- esa mujer fue a abrazarlo suplicantemente.

-Sí mamá, regresé- le dijo con una ternura infinita.

-Te había extrañado mucho.

-¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, pensé que te irías a un hotel como siempre!- dijo una tercera voz.

-Sé que eso te haría feliz pero esta vez vine sólo por mamá.

-Como quieras, después de todo también eres mi hijo y no puedo negarte nada. Sube a dejar tus cosas.

-Claro... señor.

-¡Seiya no le hables así a tu padre!

-Lamento que eso sea.

-Seiya…

-Ya veo que el tiempo sólo ha hecho crecer tu arrogancia, no importa, después de todo sólo así demuestras tener carácter. Lástima que sólo seas un hijo de mami…

-A ella no la insultes, conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras pero a ella no.

-¡Cállate y sube! Nos veremos después, tienes que empezar a trabajar. Bastante hago con pagarte tus lujitos.

-Pero…

-Basta de charlas. He dicho y punto- el hombre hizo caso omiso de la petición que iba a hacerle su hijo y se fue a su despacho.

-Seiya- dijo su madre – no lo hagas enfurecer mi amor, él te quiere, a su manera pero te quiere. Es sólo que quiere que sigas sus pasos.

-Para eso están mis hermanos. Yo quiero hacer otras cosas, lo sabes mamá.

-Sí sé que lo tuyo no es la administración pero en una familia de banqueros eso es inevitable. Taiki está en la sucursal de Viena y Yaten se encarga de Irlanda, es tu deber encargarte de New England.

-¿Deber? Yo creo que debería ser una decisión, no una imposición.

-Anda, mejor vamos a tu cuarto, cuéntame lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo, lo más seguro es que tengas miles de chicas a tu alrededor, eres un coqueto.

-Sí pero no tengo a la chica que en realidad me interesa…- mientras caminaban hacia al alcoba de Seiya, su madre lo llenaba de besos y caricias.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Serena, Serena Tsukino.

-Y seguro es una niña muy dulce con largos cabellos y ojos azules…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco tus gustos. Igual que tu antigua novia, Naory.

-Sí mamá, sólo que su padre decidió mudarse a otro país y decidimos mejor terminar, después de todo sólo éramos unos niños. Con Serena es diferente, ella es muy especial.

-Sí, lo noto en tus ojos.

Se quedaron platicando horas en ese lugar, Seiya iba desempacando todas sus pertenencias y su madre escuchaba atentamente cada una de las aventuras narradas por su hijo. Era el menor de ellos y, por ser el que más se parecía a ella, era su favorito.

-Así que nuevamente eres el capitán del equipo de esgrima.

-Sí, y ella del femenil, en definitiva estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Ay Seiya, qué cosas dices.

-Sólo espero que pronto se dé cuenta de eso.

-¿Y por qué no vas a visitarla un día de estos a su casa?

-¡Eso es una magnífica idea madre! Es más, podría llevarte conmigo para que pudiéramos verla y así te la presento, es un encanto.

-Sí, un día de estos, cuando no esté tu padre.

-Sigues teniéndole miedo, verdad…

-No es eso amor, es respeto.

-Mamá tú y yo sabemos que no lo amas. No sé porqué sigues a su lado, no me gusta verte sufrir así, no soporto verte llorando.

-Sí, sé que tienes esa debilidad y ha sido por mi culpa, perdóname hijo.

-Mamá, sé que alguna vez amaste a otro hombre, una vez te oí con mi abuela platicar sobre él, cuando ella vivía.

-Pero cómo…

-Cuando era niño y Taiki y Yaten me molestaban, una vez me dejaron encerrado en la alacena. Recuerdo que tú y la abuela llegaron de pronto y que ella te reclamaba por amar a otro hombre. Al principio no entendía nada pero ahora que he crecido… veo claramente las cosas.

-Perdóname Seiya, sé que debí amar más a tu padre… pero el recuerdo de mi amor de infancia es más grande que yo. Te pido disculpas por decírtelo así, abiertamente.

-No mamá, agradezco tu confianza, te amo mucho madre- Seiya la abrazó y ella se refugió en él, si había alguien a quien podía contarle la verdad era a él, su hijo menor, el más apegado a ella y a quien adoraba con todo su corazón.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Dónde rayos estará Serena? hace más de dos horas que debió llegar a casa, sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Señor no piense nada malo, tal vez tuvo un inconveniente en el camino, alguna ponchadura de llanta, ya ve que suele pasar.

-Pues si no regresa en media hora mandaré a buscarla y pobre de ella si la encuentro entretenida por ahí- Kent realmente estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo, preocupado, en verdad temía que algo malo pudiera pasarle a la niña de sus ojos.

-Lo mejor será que le prepare algún té, ya verá que pronto aparecerá aquí en la casa.

-Ojalá Luna… ojalá.

A los pocos minutos, una niña muy feliz, entraba a la casa.

-¡Ya vine!- Serena esperó encontrarse con todo, menos con un padre realmente enojado.

-¡Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer, esto no es un hotel jovencita!... ¿por qué llegas a esta hora?

-Bueno, papá…

-Se averió el motor señor, tuve que repararlo de emergencia, en verdad lamento este retraso.

-¿Darien? yo mandé a Edward por mi hija. ¿Por qué la has traído tú?

-Lo que pasa es que él tuvo una emergencia, como lo vi en el colegio muy apurado, le dije que no se preocupara, que yo traía a su hija de regreso.

-Está bien, te creo Darien. Serena lamento haberte hablado así pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado.

-Pero no tienes porqué papá, no me podría pasar nada malo y menos al lado de Darien- Kent miró a su hija sin saber qué responder, él sabía que tarde o temprano debía hablar con ella, antes de que el tiempo se le agotara, pero al menos por ahora, no había nada que temer.

-Es verdad… Darien, lleva las maletas arriba, Serena vamos con tu mamá que está ansiosa por verte.

La chica fue a la alcoba de su madre, quien estaba recostada, ya el embarazo era demasiado adelantado, estaba ya en el último trimestre y tal vez pronto nacería el nuevo integrante de la familia. Se divirtieron charlando un rato sobre las aventuras vividas en los últimos días y de la emoción del pronto torneo de esgrima.

-Papá…

-¿Por qué me haces esa cara?... ¿qué quieres ahora Sere? Siempre que haces ese puchero es porque algo se te ha ocurrido.

-Bueno, en realidad Amy y Lita Kinoh me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su mansión, y les dije que iré sin falta.

-¿Quién te ha dado esa autoridad jovencita?

-Anda Kent, no la reprimas.

-Pero Serenity, apenas tengo cinco minutos de haberla visto y ya se quiere ir de nuevo.

-Es una niña y tiene derecho a divertirse. Ve a preparar tus cosas.

-Pero Serenity…

-Ya papá oso, no seas malo con ella, la tendrás dos meses para ti solo.

-Está bien, ve Serena tienes mi autorización.

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá… ¡los amo!

Y entusiasmada, Serena fue a su habitación encontrándose con Darien ahí. _(**N.A.** seguía bajando maletas el pobrecito)_

-Da… Darien- se ruborizó al verlo ahí, en su habitación.

-Hola princesa, estoy bajando tus maletas como me lo ordenó tu padre… ya no lleves tantas cosas a la escuela, pesan mucho.

-¡Pues tengo que cambiarme eh!

-Sí, tus vestidos han sido realmente hermosos, nunca había podido decírtelo.

-Deja de estar de coqueto. Tengo que cambiarme para ir a casa de Amy.

-Pues por mí no hay problema, puedes empezar que yo me quedaré quietecito aquí en el silloncito.

-¡Darien!

-Bueno ya, me voy. Te estaré esperando abajo para llevarte hasta allá.

-Entendido…

Darien bajó las escaleras encontrándose con Kent, él lo miró y entendió que necesitaban hablar. Nuevamente, como meses antes, se encerraron en el despacho para charlar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Y bien has encontrado algo?

-No señor, desde esa vez que trataron de lastimar a su hija provocando un accidente en caballo, no ha vuelto a pasar nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Estás seguro Darien?

-Sí, por supuesto. He vigilado a Serena y sólo frecuenta a las hermanas Kinoh, la señorita Hino y el joven Kou.

-¿Kou has dicho?

-Sí, Seiya Kou. Creo que él está interesado en ella más allá de una simple amistad, aunque realmente no estoy muy seguro- ésto último lo dijo con un tono más grave de lo común. _(**N.A.** ya saben porqué :P)_

-¿Y Serena siente algo hacia él?

-Ehm… no lo creo.

-Bueno, de todas formas investigaré más al respecto. ¿La llevarás a casa de sus amigas?

-Sí señor, es lo más prudente. Después si gusta regresaré aquí.

-Si, tengo un paquete que debes entregar a un amigo mío.

-Con permiso.

-Darien…

-¿Sí señor?

-Tengo una duda más… ¿en todo este tiempo no ha ido a verla una persona de nombre Haruka?

-La última vez que supe que la visitó fue el 27 de enero. Si no desea algo más, me retiro.

Darien salió del despacho dejando a Kent sumido en sus pensamientos…

-Tu cumpleaños, la visitaste en tu cumpleaños…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

En un rato, caminó a una iglesia cercana, en realidad no supo porqué entró, talvez por la necesidad de paz que tanto ansiaba, el tener que esconder algo a quien más quería poco a poco estaba acabando con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Dios… sé que talvez no estás aquí para escucharme… así como no he querido hacerlo yo. Hace tiempo te pedí que bendijeras nuestra unión pero creo que lo he echado a perder. Me alejé de todos por ir en busca de un sueño, pero hoy veo con tristeza que todo ha acabado. La perdí a ella y también a mi familia. Juré no arrepentirme de mis decisiones pero a veces el destino juega con nuestras palabras y las utiliza en nuestra contra. Han pasado muchos meses sin saber de ella; sé que tomé esta decisión pero ahora no sé si fue la correcta...

-Sé que debo resignarme a esta nueva vida, a este nuevo porvenir pero es difícil, es duro darse cuenta que ella no estará ahí para apoyarme, que no me mirará como antes y que yo tampoco podré verla alegrarse cada día. Debo callar este amor que aún siento, debo evitar verla porque si lo hago, sé que mi mirada me delatará, sé que podrá notar que el amor se me escapa sin poderlo evitar… señor, hoy pido que la cuides; cuídala como yo quisiera hacerlo a su lado, ojalá perdone algún día todo esto. Ojalá algún día me entienda…

Y ahí se quedó un par de minutos más, quizá horas, el tiempo era lo que menos importaba y en lo que menos se fijaba. En ese momento sólo deseaba que alguien, aunque fuera un ser celestial, la escuchara e hiciera realidad sus deseos; ya no podía más, no podía contener más tiempo el deseo de irla a buscar pero tenía que ser fuerte, más que nunca.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Ya llamó la Coneja?

-Si Raye, dice que ya viene en camino.

-Ya era hora, detesto que sean impuntuales.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno ya. Quiten esas caras, que no estamos en una triste velada, debemos hacer algo, alguna fiesta nocturna.

-Creo que lo indicado sería decir una pijamada.

-¿Y si hacemos bocadillos mientras Sere no está? Recuerden que esa chica come como niño de hospicio.

-Jajajaja ay Raye qué cosas dices, pero yo estoy de acuerdo, además empieza a oscurecer.

-Bien, yo haré un pastel de chocolate- dijo Amy.

-Pues yo prepararé bebidas porque como que la cocina no se hizo para mí.

-Bien, creo que lo prudente será hacer algún pay de queso decorado con fresas, si, eso haré.

A los pocos minutos, Serena llegó acompañada de su guapo chofer…

-¡Hola!- dijo Serena al entrar a la casa, al oír la voz de la chica, sus tres amigas fueron hacia ella para ver una hermosa escena.

-¿Serena?- dijo Amy mientras no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Darien abrazando a la rubia tiernamente.

-Sentimos haberlos interrumpido, profesor.

-Raye, dejemos las formalidades. Soy Darien, sé que Sere les ha contado muchas cosas y les agradezco el haberla apoyado cuando era un tonto.

-¿Cuándo lo era?- dijo Lita- ay perdón, hablé en voz alta.

-No te preocupes, lo merezco. Nos veremos en tres días princesa- dijo refiriéndose a Sere.

-Sí. ¿Vendrás por mí?

-No lo dudes.

Al ver la mirada de esos dos, las chicas se sintieron fuera de lugar y poco a poco se escabulleron.

-Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo ya empiezo a hacerlo- él se acercó a su rostro y Serena, al pensar que la observaban lo detuvo colocando tiernamente su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No debemos…

-Princesa, no hay nadie. Tus amigas se fueron cuando se dieron cuenta que me quieres besar desesperada y apasionadamente.

-¡Cállate tonto!

-Acéptalo, antes que me vaya.

-Puedes irte que no lo haré- dijo en tono juguetón.

-Como quieras...- se volteó dándole la espalda y se estaba yendo, a medio jardín, ella corrió a alcanzarlo, lo abrazó y fue tan impulsiva que casi caen de nueva cuenta al suelo.

-Cuidado hermosa…

-No te vayas, al menos no sin antes despedirte bien.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-¡Cállate!- y alzándose de puntitas, lo abrazó por el cuello regalándole, una vez más, un lindo beso.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señorita ya es muy tarde, debe ir a descansar.

-Gracias **Berjerite**, pero en este momento no tengo a dónde ir.

-Eso no es verdad- un hombre llegó a la habitación.

-Los dejo solos, con permiso- dijo la enfermera saliendo de esa habitación que empezaba a ser algo incómoda.

-Te dije que no iré contigo **Jedite**.

-Mina, eres mi hermana, debes venir con nosotros, somos tu familia y estamos preocupados.

-Las cosas han cambiado, ya no sé a dónde pertenezco. Así que mientras ordeno mis pensamientos, lo mejor será irme a dormir a un hotel.

-Pero Mina.

-No espero que me entiendas, sólo que me respetes Jedite.

-De acuerdo… pero no creo que papá esté de acuerdo.

-Ya sabrás como resolverlo, tú siempre lo haces- vencido, el chico se iba retirando de la habitación donde su cuñado descansaba.

-Mina…- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate. Recuerda que te quiero, linda.

-Lo sé. Perdóname pero es algo que tengo que hacer…

El chico se fue y ella se quedó ahí, nuevamente quieta, rogando a Dios por la salud y pronta recuperación de Armand y también por él, por el chico al que sentía haberle robado la felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo él también había sido muy rudo al tratarla de esa forma.

-Artemis… cuídate, sé bien que quisiste que las cosas terminaran así y debo aceptar tus decisiones, así como tú debes aprender a tolerar las consecuencias de tus actos. Quise hablar y terminar bien contigo pero no me dejaste otra opción. Sigue con tu vida, encuentra a alguien y sé feliz. Creí que eras lo suficientemente maduro para escucharme pero veo que me equivoqué, sigues siendo un niño que no sabe bien lo que quiere y eso no es lo que necesito en mi vida. Adiós, te amo pero me amo más a mí misma y no estoy dispuesta a rogar por amor, ya no.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Ahora confiesa…

-Sí, debes decirnos qué es lo que exactamente pasó, es lo justo.

-Raye, Lita… si hablamos de justicia creo que la primera en dar explicaciones sería Amy, es lo más lógico- en ese momento, un trozo de pay era difícilmente tragado por una linda peliazul.

-¿Yo?... ¿y yo por qué?

-Simplemente por que tu romance empezó mucho más antes que el mío y no nos habías dicho nada. No se baila tan cariñosamente con alguien que no conoces de tiempo atrás- Serena talvez podría ser despistada e muchas cosas, pero no se le escapaban los sentimientos de sus amigas.

-Bueno, la verdad sí, tiene tiempo que lo conozco y sé que debí contarles sobre él, pero no había encontrado el momento indicado.

-Entonces, ya lo encontraste, habla- dijo Raye mientras se acercaba una almohada.

Era ya de noche y a decir verdad, era muy linda. El cielo estaba muy despejado y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Las cuatro chicas se hacían confesiones sobre todas esas ilusiones que a menudo las jóvenes tenemos y sobre los sentimientos que un nuevo amor despierta en nuestra vida. ¿Quién de nosotras no siente que debe explotar cuando cree encontrar algo maravilloso? Pero al mismo tiempo… ¿quién no ha sentido miedo de contarlo todo porque ese sueño tejido cuidadosamente puede ser roto y volverse mil añicos?... sí, sé que muchos lo hemos sentido y en este caso, Amy tenía esa sensación…

-¿Entonces ese chico era el doctor Andrew?

-Sí- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Vaya! Quién diría que se iba a llevar a cabo un romance entre un miembro del colegio y una chica.

-¿Verdad Serenita?- dijo en un tono sarcástico Raye.

-Bueno… no, lo mío es diferente.

-¿Ah si y por qué?

-Bueno, por la simple razón que cuando lo conocí era mi chofer.

-Buen punto… pero de todas formas, es un profesor Sere. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-En este momento no quiero pensar en nada. Ya bastante tiempo sufrí para poder estar con él, en verdad sólo quiero vivir este momento.

-¿Vivirlo?- dijo maliciosamente Lita.

-Ehm… sí…

-¿No estarás pensando en…?

-¡Oigan! Claro que no, eso no es digno de una dama, al menos no a nuestra edad. A menos que ustedes…

-¡Claro que no, Serena tonta! Bueno al menos yo, no puedo hablar por las demás.

-Pues yo no estuve a punto de casarme…- ante el comentario de Amy todas las miradas se centraron en Lita, quien intempestivamente cambió de color.

-Sólo he de decirles que no he hecho nada malo.

-Pues que yo sepa eso no es malo, menos si lo haces con alguien que amas.

-No, no he hecho nada con nadie. Me reservé para esa noche especial… que nunca llegó.

-Bueno, basta de tristezas. Lita deberías buscar a alguien que en verdad te ame.

-¡Pero qué dices si tiene novio!- Serena, como siempre, no se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Seiya que eran más que obvios.

-Bueno Serena, en verdad no te has fijado…

-No Raye, dejemos ese tema para después.

-¿Qué tema? _(**N.A.** sí, agárrenla a cocotazos)_

-Bueno Sere, Lita y Seiya…

-¿Se van a casar?- todas estallaron en risas, sí en verdad Serena era caso perdido.

-No, Serena… Seiya y yo en verdad no somos novios. Él me está protegiendo de Diamante, no quiero que me lastime de nuevo.

-¿Pero por qué me habías mentido en todo este tiempo?

-Bueno… decidimos que mientras menos personas supieran la verdad era mejor.

-Sí pero Raye lo sabía.

-No lo sabía, me di cuenta porque es más que obvio.

-Pues yo no, no soy tan metiche como tú.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste… si es que oyes.

-Claro que escucho, aunque a personas tontas como tú no les hago mucho caso.

-No empiecen, por favor- dijo Amy en tono suplicante.

-Ahora verás…- y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, las cuatro amigas estaban estallando una divertida guerra de almohadas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Fue una hermosa velada.

-Sí, en verdad que lo fue.

Dos personas se encontraban caminando en el vasto jardín de esa casa. Ella nunca se había permitido estar así con alguien, desde que lo recordaba había sido la encargada de su sobrina y había vivido sólo para ella y su hermano.

-Setsuna… ¿podrías permitirme el verte de nuevo?

Esas palabras la hacían ruborizar y aunque era de noche, podía notarse su nerviosismo.

-No soy quién para negártelo.

-En verdad…- la tomó de la mano –no podría dejar que esta fuera la última vez que te veo, me la pase muy a gusto con tu familia.

-Ah, mi familia- ¿en verdad había dicho eso o sólo lo pensó?

-Y sabes que la mejor parte fue conocerte.

-No digas eso, aún sólo conoces un poco de mí.

-Pero espero pronto remediar ese inconveniente.

Ahí estaban los dos, se despidieron y Setsuna regresó a su casa tras cerrar el portón. Artemis se quedó caminando un par de horas más hasta llegar al parque en el que estaba su automóvil. Mientras caminaba no podía alejar de su mente lo que en la mañana había pasado, toda esa rabia contra Mina había desaparecido y quería hablar con ella para dejar las cosas más claras, tal vez era demasiado tarde pero debía terminar con eso de una vez, al menos si quería comenzar una nueva vida… fuera con quien fuera.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola!!! llegamos a...**

** -'-,-'-, El RiNcÓn De La CoNeJa -'-,-'-, **

** Antes que nada debo decirles q les he guardado un pedazo de pastel de chocolate decorado con monitos d SM y NPO con las letras doradas de... LLEGAMOS A LOS 100! en vd gracias a todas por leer este espacio y este fic q tantas cosas lindas me ha regalado. Como ya he dicho antes, mi vida no ha sido fácil y la forma que he tratado d hacerla llegar a ustedes ha traído buenos resultados jajajajaja, o al mneos sirve d q alguien se dirvierte con mi sufrir T.T y mis pensamientos lokitos ;P**

**Bien, bien he traído, a petición de algunas, a uno de los chikos joya: Jedite. Aún no sé si voy a traer a los demás pero poco a poco lo sabré. K tal les quedó el ojo sobre la situación de Mina y Artemis? he de decirles q no había pensado en q terminaran así pero unos sucesos poco agradables q han pasado los días de ayer y hoy me han hecho decidir eso. Sí, ya les dije que mi vida y pensamientos están reflejados aquí y tengo q sacar esto q siento d alguna forma... en el proximo capítulo podrán entender mejor :P pq habrá un frente a frente. Y Setsuna pareció eh!! ay esto se enreda cada vez más ya les dije naaaada está dicho). Me encantó al regañiza de kent (como las d mi papa cuando llego tarde d las asesorias x ir al café jijiji) y la parte especial d q aún recuerda el cumple de Haru (ay q ternura). y sí, ya sé la mejor parte... SERE Y DARIEN!!.**

**He de confesar q tenía planeado hacer más larga la espera del beso eh! pero ante las muchas peticiones no pude ser más mala por más tiempo. Tenía algunos otros planes pero los cambié por ustedes (asi q no soy taaan mala, kieranme y regálenme chokolates jajajaja). En fin espero q les hayan gustado estos regalos q les di (las escenas lindas). Pasemos a...**

**DOUSA:** ay chikilla sé que me amas pero amas más a Miau y a los capis q hago ;). Espero q este también te haya gustado sobretodo pq tiene dosis Lita-Amy. sí pobre Mina pero también lo alo a veces nos hace superarnos y dar un salto q no nos creíamos capaces de dar (sabes pq lo digo). una vez más. NO LA VOY A MATAR!! nos vemos luego chika! TQM :)

**MOON-CHIBA:** amigui! sip ando inspirada por ambas partes: odio y amor jajajajaja. si a ti te encantó poner de chofer a Darien no kiero imaginarme lo contenta q te pusiste por esas escenas lindas entre ellos dos. Creo que eres la unica preocupada por Edward pero a decir vd darien también mintió sobre ese asunto misterioso, la vd le pidió chance de llevar a Sere a casa y como ellos se conocían lo dejó. No lo aclaré pq no lo creí relevante pero si kieres saber más te explicaré detalladamente después en algún recuerdo ;P

**SERENITY CHIBA: **pues sip, aki seguimos en busca de inspiración ;). Ojalá este capi también te haya agradado y que lo sigas considerando lindo :)

**LESLY:** me alegra haberte emocionado :D sí las cosas irán viento en popa, aunque como en toda historia, habrá altibajos y enredos, créme aún no es nada. Y pues los malos recibirán su castigo... aunque siempre es cuando hace sufrir a los buenos... o no?

**NANCY: **obvio que contesto reviews y ojalá tus ganas de dejarlos sigan aumentando :) SI por fin se dio el beso y no sólo uno (es como las papas sabritas a q no puedes comer solo una jajajaja). Tal vez ya te diste cuenta de la desición que había tomado, y sino vuelve a la parte donde ella habla después de verse con su hermano. Ahi radica la clave.

**SERENA LUCY:** no estoy tardando en actualizar créeme, escribo lo más rápido q puedo y me lo permiten mis deberes. ay q linda eres en querer q todo se arregle pero soy de las personas q piensa q todo sucede a su debido tiempo y q muchas veces hay conflictos demasiado enredados para solucionarlos rápidamente, con esto no kiere decir q no lo haré pero al menos tomará tiempo el q lo hagan, primero se deben tener los pensamientos claros y frios, es lo mejor siempre.

**LOLA Y LALO**: pues no fue un día para ellos pero sí varios momentos... me alegra q kieras saber más del fic y ojalá las cosas q están pasando te estén gustado.

**TIFFANI: **sí, Darien es simplemente perfecto (una hora fue poco para describirlo jajajaja) pues sip Seiya da penita pero ya no seré más mala con él. En el próximo capi habrá más de él (q quieren Darien me convenció d no ser mala, le cae bien, pero sólo pq él me lo pidió con esos ojos tan hermosos) así q podrás leer q no seré tan mala... por ahora jijiji.

**CELIA CHIBA:** bueno se me ocurre pq así te dejo picada y sigues leyendo jajaj -.-U lo bueno esq te gustó y q lo leiste en un ratito (yo a veces tardo hooooras para hacerlo) q bueno q te emociones!!! yo lo hago también jajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras son muy lindas y me hicieron sentir bien... el poder de la palabra!!!

**MARIN LUCERO CHIBA: **jajaj si me decidí, me dijo q ya era demasiado sufrimiento de Sere y ya sabes, a él no se le niega nada ;) ay si vd! debió dejar q Mina hablara pero a veces así son los hombres de tontos e impulsivos (sorry pero es lo q he vivido) y prefieren refugiarse en su diminuto cerebro y limitados pensamientos tontos. Con respecto a lo de tu teoría sobre Diamante no puedo decir nada, lo lamento, pero sólo faltan pocos capítulos para que te des cuenta d quién es el verdadero culpable. Muchos tienen esa misma teoría sobre Haru pero también falta poco para q se sepa. Ah jajaj y de esas malas palabras ntp ya se aclaró la situación y si alguien más las deja ntp, q yo sé lo q escribo y estoy feliz por el simple hecho de poder transmitir a los demás mis sentimientos... gracias amiga.

**ANGIE:** siii ya tuve lo que quise!!! soy feliz como lombriz me alegran tus palabras con respecto al capi, creéme q me tuve q inspirar mucho y escarbar mi cabecita para adecuar mis más lindos momentos a Sere y Darien. Pues lo complicado sobre Seiya empezará con su visita a Sere... UY. Gracias por tu apoyo en mi terapia jajajajajaja. Nos veremos lueguito vale?? cuidate y si alguien te hace algo malo tu me avisas y te mando a Darien a defenderte!!

**USAKO SUYI:** sí amigui, en efecto se extrañaban comentarios tan lokitos como los tuyos :D ojalá y hayas acertado en tu teoría respecto al fragmento q te envié, sino a quemarte!! jajajajajaja Sip no podemos kitar a Chibi usa del medio, pero si podemos hacer q no aparezca seguido jajajajaja. Bueno espero q leas este capi y una vez más te felicito por haberte recibido MIL FELICIDADES CHIKA!

**DARIEN CHIBA:** ay creo q eres el primer chiko q me deja review (sino es así corrijanme) bajo un nombre muy lindo y eres muuuy sabio al decirme wapa. ;P (momento... no kiero bajar novio a nadie eh. Soy coketa pero respeto. Diiigo aclarando por akello del malentendido y las posibles bombas q puedan poner en mi casita). En vd ojalá lo sigas leyendo y dejando reviews.

Bueno creo que al fin terminé de contestar reviews. si me faltó uno agrédanme en uno de ellos (BROMITA EH!) jajaja no ya si se me pasó uno en vd lo lamentaré pero lo pondré en el próximo capi, lo prometo. Bueno pues, nos veremos en el próximo... SAYO!! y sigan leyendo...

atte: La coneja flojita.


	20. El comienzo del fin

Capítulo 19

--- EL COMIENZO DEL FIN ---

Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo de descanso. Todos lo tenían bastante merecido y las vidas que empezaban a tomar les agradaban mucho.

Las chicas habían decidido hacer, ese fin de semana, una especie de día de campo invitando a un chico especial: Darien. Serena se había empeñado en que lo conocieran más y que le dieran la oportunidad de estar con él y sus amigas no objetaron al respecto.

-Y bien Darien… ¿estudiaste algo?

-No Amy, no pude hacerlo. Las cosas que se suscitaron en mi vida no me lo permitieron.

-Hablas muy bien para ser alguien que no ha sido educado como nosotras.

-Bueno, si somos pobres no veo el porqué no podremos aprender de los demás. Antes de trabajar con la familia Tsukino tuve la oportunidad de prestar mis servicios a otras familias y siempre tuve la capacidad apara prender fácilmente. Además me gusta mucho leer y cuando he podido, me he escapado a la biblioteca para cultivarme, nunca está de más saber algo de este mundo.

Había dejado sin palabras a Amy, cosa que casi nadie podía hacer. Algo no le inspiraba suficiente confianza en ese chico, pero al ver que podía contestar cualquier pregunta sin temer y sin nerviosismo, supuso que sus presentimientos estaba mal infundados y pensó que si Serena lo quería no había porqué ser grosera con él.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta Darien?- preguntó Raye.

-Pues es obvio que yo, Raye- contestó animosamente Serena, acto que hizo a todos estallar en risas, especialmente al aludido.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-No es eso princesa, es que sólo a ti se te ocurren semejantes respuestas.

-¿Entonces no es verdad?- todas se le quedaron viendo a Darien quien no sabía cómo zafarse de esa pregunta… no era de esos chicos afectuosos ni melosos, su amor lo demostraba… de otras formas más personales.

-No es eso, pero eso ya deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie, princesa- decidió decir las palabras adecuadas, justo en el momento indicado.

Así siguieron degustando sabrosos manjares, jugando con las flores y conversando. No podían divertirse más, entre toda esa alegría vieron cómo el sol se iba poniendo y ya era hora de regresar.

-Amy, quisiera quedarme con Darien un rato más.

-Claro que sí Serena. Nos vemos en la casa. Ten cuidado.

-Sí, allá nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Las chicas se fueron dejando a ese par de tórtolos, querían estar un rato así, solos.

-Darien…

-¿Sí Serena?

-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo que me tiene un poco preocupada.

-Dime, sabes que puedes decirme todo.

-Bueno… es que papá ha estado muy aprensivo y algo intranquilo.

-¿No crees que sea por la pronta llegada del bebé?

-Sé que falta sólo una semana para el alumbramiento pero…

-Te preocupas… es natural- hizo una pausa para poder verla fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Nada podría pasarles… nada.

Las palabras de Serena hicieron un hueco en la cabeza de Darien. Él sabía perfectamente que algo andaba mal, sobretodo con los últimos encargos que le hacía su jefe. No podía decirle nada a Serena y eso era algo que le pesaba, no quería tener más secretos pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-Es que te quedaste pensando…

-Sí, cosas mías, tonterías.

-Tus cosas para mí no son tonterías…

-Pero no quiero aburrirte, no ahora que te tengo conmigo.

-¿Por qué sólo puedes ser tierno cuando estamos juntos?

-Porque eres la única persona con la que me interesa mostrarme así. No tengo porqué hacer que todos a mi alrededor sepan que te amo, con que lo sepas tú es más que suficiente para mí.

Se quedó estática, ni un músculo podía moverse… ¿había dicho las palabras te amo? En verdad… debía ser todo un sueño, sí, tenía que serlo. Ella lo sentía pero nunca se las había dicho, no sabía porqué, tal vez miedo, expectación, la espera por el justo momento y él… ya se las había dicho… ¿o no?

-¿Serena?

-¿Eh?- trataba de volver a la realidad, a su ahora cada vez más bella realidad. Pero costaba mucho trabajo el hacerlo.

-Te amo- nuevamente las dijo, como si adivinara que necesitaba oírlas para creerlas. Se acercó a su rostro y nuevamente la hizo partícipe de la demostración de cariño que entre los enamorados se puede dar.

-Yo… también te amo.

-No era necesario que lo contestaras.

-Pero para mí si lo era… era necesario que lo supieras…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Ha sido un verdadero placer poder acompañarlas.

-Más enorme es el placer que nos das con tu presencia.

Se podían ver claramente la figura de dos personas adultas acompañadas por una niña que jugaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron por un lugar muy lúgubre que no era visitado por nadie y a decir verdad, nadie quisiera nunca atravesar por ahí ni mucho menos entrar ahí.

-Tío Artemis…

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru?

-¿Qué es este lugar? Me da un poco de miedo.

-Bueno, aquí es donde reposan las almas de nuestros seres queridos.

-¿Entonces aquí está mamá?

Setsuna hizo una pausa. Hotaru era muy pequeña cuando su madre falleció y nunca se habían detenido a explicarle ese paso ni se había optado por llevarla a donde reposaban sus restos.

-Sí. Aquí es.

-Quisiera poder…

-Sí. Las acompañaré gustoso- Artemis comprendió que las dos necesitaban valor para ir a esa cripta tan especial para ambas.

Caminaron largo rato entre flores, tumbas y aunque quisiera decir que era algo muy alegre, obviamente no lo era. Era un cementerio muy bien arreglado, pero no por ello daba menos temor.

Al fin se acercaron a la cripta en la que reposaba la madre de Hotaru. Fue un momento donde las dos debían permanecer y estar juntas. Artemis se limitó a hacerle señas a Setsuna, la cual entendió que se verían en un rato más.

El chico caminó lentamente hacia la salida pero una hermosa figura vestida de negro, adornada por un sombrero y con una bella cabellera rubia llamó su atención.

-Armand…- la chica depositó flores blancas en una tumba, al mismo tiempo que lloraba amargamente al haber perdido a ese ser especial.

Artemis se acercó cautelosamente y aunque quiso no hacer ruido, una vara que estaba en el piso lo delató. Ella volteó a verlo, pero no se quitó los lentes de sol que cubrían su desvelado rostro.

-Lilyet…

-Debes estar buscando a otra persona. Yo tengo que irme.

De un momento a otro el chico miró el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecía la tumba. Armand Fuu había fallecido hace apenas dos días. Se sintió tan miserable… él en una supuesta nueva vida, albergando su dolor con otra persona y ella… ella había estado sufriendo lo indecible todo ese tiempo.

-Lilyet yo…

-Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Mina Fuu.

Justo en ese momento su corazón dejó de latir por breves instantes. Incrédulamente buscó algún indicio de esa infamia que acababa de decir, pero vio lo innegable: su anillo de matrimonio. Ella se había casado… ya era de otra persona aunque no estuviera presente.

-Te casaste…

-Sí. Me casé.

-Pero…

-Debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

-Mina necesitamos hablar.

-¿Hablar? Jamás me permitiste hablar y ahora no pienso hacerlo. Respeta la memoria de mi esposo, por favor.

La palabra esposo simplemente parecía ser una pesadilla traída a la realidad. Aún la amaba y lo acababa de constatar pero ella, ella ya no. No se veía rastros ni indicios del amor que alguna vez le demostró sentir, y todo por las cosas y vueltas que dio la vida. Aparentemente podrían estar juntos ahora pero ella estaba demasiado lastimada como para darle una oportunidad a alguien que simplemente, ante sus ojos, no la merecía.

-Esta es la verdadera despedida Artemis. Te agradezco por todo y por nada.

-Mina…

-Fue un placer conocerte, en verdad. Sigue tu vida y trata de ser feliz.

La mujer de temple firme se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a ese chico que ahora estaba más destrozado que antes. Sus acciones no habían sido las más maduras y debía reconocerlo. Por un lado su corazón quería correr tras de ella, pero por otro, su razón le decía que debía ir por Setsuna, que quizá en ella encontraría la puerta al verdadero amor.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Vaya… el romance de esos dos va viento en popa- dijo Raye mientras caía pesadamente en el sofá de la sala.

-Sí me alegra por ellos, se les ve muy enamorados.

-Es verdad, al principio tenía mis dudas pero hoy pude ver claramente que él la quiere tanto o más que Serena.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos, lo más seguro es que tarden mucho.

-Tienes razón. Mejor iré a darme un baño. Muero de calor.

-Está bien Lita. Nosotras esperaremos aquí.

La castaña subía las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación. Se despojó de sus ropas y entró a la tina de hidromasaje. _(**N.A.** ¿a quién no se le antoja?)_

Poco a poco se iba relajando, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía alejar de su mente a ese amor que parecía no dejarla tranquila. Cerró sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ese día era una fecha especial… dos años atrás la habían pedido en matrimonio… ya habían pasado dos años desde ese día, el día que creyó sería el más feliz de su vida.

Se levantó y envolvió con la toalla. Como aún era temprano necesitaba calmar un poco esos pensamientos. Bajó nuevamente ataviada con la ropa de jinete y se despidió de sus amigas para ir a montar un rato. Lo necesitaba…

Anduvo cabalgando por un rato, el olor a hierba fresca bañada por gotas de rocío le hacía mucho bien. Necesitaba calmar ese dolor que aún, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, se negaba a irse.

Después de un rato paró, desmontó y fue a observar un rato las flores, después de todo si había algo que amaba era la naturaleza y todas sus creaciones…

-Quisiera… saber qué pasó. ¿Por qué se murió este amor que teníamos?

-Por mi culpa…- se sintió morir, esa voz, era… no imposible, no podía ser él, no ahora, no ese día.

Dejó caer la flor que sostenía entre sus manos y aunque quiso alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, sus piernas no le respondieron. Y las manos de él recorriendo su cintura hicieron que ese deseo fuera aún más entorpecido.

-Lita…

-Déjame- atinó a decir en un susurro y por más que evitó que las lágrimas resbalaran, no pudo contenerse.

-No, ya basta de seguir sintiendo esto.

-¿Qué pueden sentir personas como tú?

-Mucho y lo sabes.

-Mentira… todo lo que me dices siempre no son más que mentiras.

-Lita… tengo que explicarte.

-¿Ahora?... ¿después de haberme hecho sufrir? Aún si me dijeras la verdad no creo poder perdonarte todo lo que me has hecho y dicho.

-Pero yo te amo.

-Aquél que ama no hace llorar y mucho menos rechaza a la otra persona.

-Tuve razones para hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que me interesan tus razones? Alguna vez pude haberte perdonado. Hoy las cosas han cambiado.

-Lita…- sin que la chica pudiera resistirse y mucho menos predecirlo, Diamante la tomó por la cintura y la besó. La besó como años atrás lo había hecho por vez primera. Siempre que reñían por alguna tontería lo hacía, así sin más y ella siempre cedía a sus encantos, como cualquier chica tremendamente enamorada.

En esta ocasión, Lita lo golpeaba fuertemente por los hombros y forcejeaba, pero él no cedía, después de todo era un hombre muy fuerte y aunque no la lastimaba, quería que de alguna forma entendiera y le brindara la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Ya podemos hab…- fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada en el rostro.

-Esto es lo menos que te mereces. ¿No entiendes que ya lo nuestro acabó? Y no es porque yo lo haya querido así. Tú fuiste el que echó todo por la borda sin importarte jamás mis sentimientos. Te odio, te odio por haberme hecho esto, por creer que todavía sigo siendo la misma que alguna vez suspiró por ti. Ya no hay nada, nada entre tú y yo y eso debes entenderlo porque yo ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

-Espera- la sujetó del brazo y al fin comprendió que no la dejaría ir hasta decirle lo que debía.

-Tienes tu oportunidad pero te advierto que una vez que te haya escuchado me iré y no me detendrás.

-De acuerdo…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Ojalá estés bien… espero que seas feliz mi amor- una mujer abrazaba anhelantemente una fotografía que guardaba siempre celosamente en un arcón de recuerdos muy antiguo. Justo en ese momento un joven vivaz entraba en su habitación espantándola y haciendo que guardara inmediatamente la imagen.

-¿Qué hacías madre?

-Recordando cosas sin importancia mi vida.

-Venía a decirte que habló mi hermano Taiki y te envía saludos. Dice que está muy ocupado pero que pronto enviará por ti para que pases una temporada allá con él y su esposa Kakyuu.

-Sería un placer y más porque está esperando su primer bebé.

-Sí mamá pronto serás abuela.

-Ni menciones esa palabra que hace que parezca una anciana.

-Aunque fueras una anciana, serás siempre la mujer más bella del mundo.

-Pues ahora lo dudo… con eso de que estás enamorado.

-Pero es diferente… anda no te pongas celosa- dulcemente depositó un beso en la frente de su progenitora y bajaron a cenar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Pasó algo Artemis?

-No, no pasó nada.

-La viste… lo sé.

-Sólo la encontré aquí. Su esposo falleció hace pocos días.

-Lo lamento por ella, debió haber sido muy duro.

-Sí, imagino que debió serlo.

-Lo mejor será irnos, no me gusta que Hotaru esté en un lugar tan triste. Ya sabes lo sensible que puede ser.

-Sí. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¡Hotaru!

-¡Ya voy tía!

Y así, al unirse la niña con los dos adultos, salieron del lugar y caminaron por un rato. Artemis se sintió un poco indispuesto y después de llevar a las chicas a su casa decidió pasar un rato a la oficina, ya que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

-¡Buenas tardes Kaori!

-Buenas tardes Artemis- la chica se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí. Si algo sabía es que había terminado con Mina/Lilyet y se imaginó que no lo vería sino hasta muchos días después.

-Tengo trabajo así que por eso estoy aquí- le guiñó el ojo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. La chica se tranquilizó de verlo tan optimista y vio cómo cerraba la puerta de su despacho para ponerse a trabajar. Ella por su parte, comenzó a ordenar archivos y documentos que debía firmar su amigo y jefe.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Tocaron a su puerta pero no se animó a abrir, últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer las cosas. Le había perdido sentido a todo lo que hacía. Era raro en ella, una chica tan hermosa y talentosa debía tener miles de pretendientes pero su realidad era otra, la única persona que deseaba que estuviera con ella, no estaba presente.

-¡Mitchiru! Ábreme.

Los golpes a la puerta siguieron haciéndose presentes pero la chica no tenía ánimos de nada.

-Sino me contestas tendré que derribar la puerta amiga. Sé que estás aquí, ábreme.

-Vete, déjame sola.

-Ahora que me has contestado menos lo haré. Abre, en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Voy a abrir.

Cuando Mitchiru abrió la puerta pudo ver a su vieja amiga del conservatorio donde estudiaba magistralmente el arte del violín, pero pese a algunos problemas e incluso su inicio de relación con esa chica tan especial, se había olvidado de todo aquello y jamás regresó.

Ahora estaba presente una linda muchacha de escasos 25 años. Era delgada, de facciones finas. Sus ojos denotaban gran sinceridad y alegría, eran azules al igual que su cabello, que era tan claro como las aguas mansas del Mar Caribe.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte…- se lanzó a sus brazos. La había extrañado mucho y como cambió de casa no había podido comunicarse con ella, todo había sido tan repentino.

-Viluy- contestó su abrazo, ella también extrañaba su antigua vida, pero ella lo dejó todo por el amor, cosa que siempre le había reprochado a Haruka, pues según desde su perspectiva, ella no había hecho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué jamás te despediste de mí? Pensé que era tu amiga y no confiaste en mí.

-Era muy difícil… sigue siéndolo.

-¿Pero qué puede ser tan difícil como para alejarte?

-El amor.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

-No en mi caso, jamás podría serlo.

-No entiendo.

-Viluy yo… me enamoré…

-¿Y?

-Me enamoré de una mujer.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Serena?

-Mande…

-Quisiera que supieras algo.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?

-Bueno… en realidad no es que quiero que sepas, más bien quiero que tengas algo.

-¿Algo?

El joven sacó de entre su saco una bella caja musical en forma de estrella, en el centro tenía una especie de esfera que al abrirse, tocaba una singular música que a Sere le tranquilizaba.

-Es hermosa.

-Es mi regalo para ti, para que sepas lo importante que eres en mi vida.

-¿Tan especial es?

-Sí, es un regalo de mi madre. Fue lo único que me dejó cuando… ya sabes.

-Pero Darien…

-Consérvala, en verdad, es tuya mi amor.

-Darien…- lo abrazó tiernamente y el la cargó como si fuera una niña chiquita. En verdad se sentía muy feliz con ella y aprovechaba el mayor tiempo posible para demostrarle que la amaba.

Vieron oscurecer el cielo y las estrellas empezaron a brillar. En verdad era un hermoso panorama y aún más bello viéndolo con la persona amada.

-Son las estrellas más lindas que he visto.

-¿Por qué lo dices princesa?

-Porque es la primera vez que las vemos juntos.

-Es verdad- Darien la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. De pronto, de la nada Darien la invitó a bailar y Serena, gustosa y divertidamente aceptó.

Era su primer baile, sin más música que el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles que se alcanzaban a mover con el aire que soplaba. Darien tarareaba en el oído de su novia una canción, una hermosa canción que hacía que Serena se moviera al compás de la música de su corazón.

_**Todo cambió cuando te vi,**_

**_de blanco y negro, a color me convertí;_**

**_y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_**

_**algo que no imaginaba**_

_**fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada.**_

_**Todo tembló dentro de mí,**_

**_el universo escribió que fueras para mí;_**

_**y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,**_

_**algo que no imaginaba**_

_**fue perderme en tu amor,**_

_**simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy.**_

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida.**_

_**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor,**_

_**déjame decir que todo te di**_

**_y no hay cómo explicar, pero menos dudar,_**

_**simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi. **_

**_Me sorprendió todo de ti;_**

**_de blanco y negro, al color me convertí._**

**_Sé que no es fácil decir te amo_**

_**yo tampoco lo esperaba**_

**_pero a ciegas el amor,_**

_**simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy.**_

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida.**_

_**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor,**_

_**déjame decir que todo te di**_

**_y no hay cómo explicar pero menos cómo dudar, _**

_**simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi. **_

_**Todo cambió cuando te vi.**_

-Es hermosa…

-Sí, como tú y como lo que siento por ti.

-Darien, yo nunca te he dado regalos ni nada parecido.

-Yo sólo necesito saber que me quieres.

-Te quiero…

-¿Ves? Con eso me basta y sobra.

Nuevamente se volvieron a abrazar y a bailar, el mundo podría pensar que no se podía dar una relación así entre dos personas que no pertenecían a la misma clase ni al mismo mundo, pero ¿quiénes somos para juzgar eso?... ¿Qué poder se nos da para decidir qué nivel de vida nos conviene amar?... sólo importa el corazón, siempre debe ser lo esencial.

En ese momento, vieron una estrella fugaz cruzar el firmamento. Ambos pidieron un deseo, un deseo más allá del tiempo y del destino, un deseo que quizá no podría cumplirse, al menos no para uno de ellos.

-"_Por favor, haz que siempre esté a su lado… no quiero que deje de amarme…"_

_-"Que nunca se entere de nada, que no sepa que me contrataron para matarla…"_

_-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-_

**_HOLA!!!!_**

**_-//-//- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -//-//-_**

Sé que ya estarán cortandose las venas con galletitas de animalitos o algún otro instrumento punzocortante y dulce peeero no se me inkieten. El título q he puesto esta vez es algo trágico y podría confundirse con q ya voy a terminarla pero NO, NPO aún no llegará a su fin pq falta retearto jajaja. En esta ocasión no personalizaré reviews, prometo para la próxima hacerlo pq ya me urge actualizar y además ando desveladona jajajaja (si supieran!!) (nada malito eh no soy pandita jajajajaja chiste lokal) bueno en verdad agradezco cada una de sus palabras de apoyo para seguir con esta historia. En los próximos días tendré q entregar el segundo capítulo de mi obra maestra... LA RESOLUCION DE PROBLEMAS ESCOALRES EN PRIMER AÑO, osease mi tesis así q creo q tardaré un pokitín en actualizar, pero a partir del próximo viernes seré libre!!!! a según yo. bueno chikas me despido por el momento, espero comentarios buenos (jajajajaja) y caritas lindas no se me achikopalen x los sucesos d este capi, q todo será monito bonito. ) saludis a tutis!!! (en españolito... saludos a todas(os) )

Besos y abrazos a mis fans (jajajajajajajajajaja coneja ilusa!!!):

♥ LOLA Y LALO  
♥ ANAIS/ YDIEL (la amiwis pues)  
♥ DOUSA (chikis drikis)  
♥ ANGIE (la amigui!)  
♥ SUYI (pandita)  
♥ LESLY! (la tocayis)  
♥ NANCY  
♥ MARINITA  
♥MOON-CHIBA

y a todos los demás q escriben reviews y leen, en vd se les kiere mil!!! (ay q fresa me leí jajajaja)

bueno me despido no sin antes enviarles saluditos y bexitos...

Atte: La MiSs CoNe!!!


	21. Lo difícil del adiós

Capítulo 20

--- LO DIFÍCIL DEL ADIÓS ---

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó.

-Sí, no supe qué hacer o qué decirles y por eso preferí irme en silencio.

-Pero Mitchiru… eres mi amiga, no por quién seas, por quién te agrade o las decisiones que tomes, siempre te apoyaré. Te lo dije y lo repito esta vez.

-Lamento no haber valorado eso, de todas formas ahora ya no importa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ya todo terminó. Se acabó ese sueño tonto que tenía.

-Pero… si dejaste todo por esa persona, es porque realmente le quieres.

-Sí pero suelen pasar cosas en la vida, cosas que son imposibles de evitar.

-Pero…

-No hablemos más al respecto, en verdad no tendría caso hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces te diré a lo que realmente vine.

-Pues dime entonces…

-Los directivos del Conservatorio saben que has regresado y me enviaron hasta aquí. Te ofrecen un curso totalmente pagado.

-¿En verdad?- los ojos se le iluminaron por completo, no había cosa más grande y de mayor orgullo que ser elegida en medio de todos los grandes artistas que se formaban ahí.

-Sólo que tal vez haya un inconveniente.

-¿Inconveniente?

-Sí, el curso es fuera de aquí, de hecho fuera del país.

-¿Dónde?

-Irlanda.

Necesitaba irse de ahí olvidarlo todo y tratar de comenzar una nueva vida pero… ¿demasiado lejos?, sin temor a equivocarse, sólo pidió tiempo para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, y en especial, sus sentimientos.

-Lo que decidas házmelo saber lo más pronto posible, pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que es una gran oferta y que no a cualquier persona se la hacen, piénsalo bien Mitchiru. Si vas, podremos irnos juntas.

-¿Tú también estás becada?

-Sí. Después de tu partida traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, seguí todos tus consejos pero jamás logré ni lograré superarte, eres una excepción muy valiosa. En verdad piénsalo amiga.

-Gracias Viluy.

-Me voy. Vendré en tres días, es el plazo que me dijeron que te diera, se tiene que empezar lo más pronto posible… nos veremos Mit.

-Sí…

Tras cerrar la puerta muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, recuerdos, anhelos, palabras y en especial esa chica que aún amaba. Tal vez lo mejor era partir sin que lo supiera y tratar de enderezar su vida, pero tendría que pensarlo muy bien, ya que no habría marcha atrás una vez tomada la decisión.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón. Las chicas podrían preocuparse o pensar algo malo.

-No lo creo Sere, ellas te aprecian muchísimo.

-Ya sabes que juego. Vámonos.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a irse en el automóvil, pronto llegaron a la casa de Amy, la cual estaba muy preocupada porque Lita no regresaba, ya habían pasado cuatro horas y no acostumbraba cabalgar tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo que salió sola?

-Sí Darien, no ha regresado y ya es algo tarde.

-No te preocupes iré a buscarla. ¿Tienes algún corcel?

-Sí, el mío está en las caballerizas.

-Yo también iré.

-Pero Serena…

-Es más fácil que sean dos quiénes la busquen.

-De acuerdo…

Ambos salieron rápidamente en su búsqueda. Darien llevaba un caballo negro y Serena una yegua color miel.

Al poco tiempo, Darien fue el que encontró a Lita, pudo ver claramente que estaba acompañada de un hombre y estaban hablando un poco alterados, no quiso interrumpir así que decidió esperar el momento justo para intervenir…

-¿Entonces pretendes que crea que fue por mi bien?

-Lita, sabían que eras mi prometida, a pesar que lo mantuve en secreto, era peligroso para el logro de la misión.

-Y…

-Lo supieron… yo… yo tuve la culpa de todo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tus padres, murieron por mi culpa.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! No te atrevas a hablar más…

-Tienes que saber la verdad, lo tienes que saber… si después no quieres saber nada de mí juro que lo entenderé pero ya debes saberlo.

-¡No, no quiero!

-Lita…- sin premeditarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos, no podía ser cierto… pero tenía que armarse de valor, tenía que escucharlo y tomar sus decisiones.

Diamante la refugió en sus brazos como años atrás… pero tuvo la valentía de decirle de una vez por todas toda la verdad…

-Sabes que en esos días la guerra estaba a punto de terminar y mi padre fue al frente del batallón. Días después supimos que habían espías entre nuestros hombres y mataron a mi padre.

-Sí, lo sé…- Lita seguía envuelta en llanto, empezaba a temer las palabras de Diamante, empezaba a predecir lo que pronto le diría.

-Esos mismos espías hicieron una amenaza… una intimidación de muerte en contra tuya- esas palabras la dejaron helada, seguía sintiendo cómo el corazón de Diamante se aceleraba con cada palabra, no podía seguir escuchando, se negaba a hacerlo, pero algo le decía que en esa conversación encontraría razones, razones muy poderosas para lo que había sucedido.

-Pe…ro…

-No soporté el hecho de que pudiera pasarte algo malo, intenté persuadirlos, intenté acabar con ellos pero todo era inútil, no quise perturbarte por eso hice lo que hice. Pensé que ya todo estaba resuelto cuando la guerra cesó, sólo que se vengaron, a pesar de todo lo que hice por evitarlo.

-Mataron a mis padres… ellos fueron…

-Sí. Provocaron una emboscada. No soporté la culpa y por eso me fui del país, por eso no pude verte a la cara de nuevo y no sé cómo he tomado el valor para poder mirarte de nuevo… creo que es una osadía, pero al menos quise que lo supieras, no quiero que creas que soy el monstruo que yo mismo te pinté porque no lo soy Lita, te amo y siempre voy a amarte, a pesar de que tú ya no sientas lo mismo por mí y me odies por ser el culpable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado en la vida. Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no habernos conocido pero… me hubiera privado de la dicha de enamorarme de ti.

Se quedó quieta, más quieta que un pajarillo asustado que está siendo acechado por un depredador…

-No sé qué decir… no puedo pensar…

-Jamás podría presionarte a darme una respuesta ni mucho menos algo de comprensión, sólo quería que lo supieras antes de…

-¿De?

-No me hagas mucho caso, lamento haberte hecho más daño del que ya de por sí te he hecho. Perdóname.

Poco a poco el hombre que amaba se alejaba entre la espesura del bosque, ella sólo se quedó viéndolo irse, sus manos temblaban aún y su corazón estaba roto, más roto de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

-_¿Qué hago? Porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado… porqué siempre tengo que sufrir y porqué sigue doliéndome…_

Al no ver más la figura de ese hombre, sollozó en silencio, se hincó en el pasto y lloró, lloró lo más que pudo, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sentirse libre de todos esos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza y nublaban su razón. Quería ir corriendo tras él, después de todo jamás la engañó y todo lo había hecho por amor. Tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de hacerlo pero no era quién para juzgar lo que ella misma hubiera hecho al estar en una situación así. Después de todo él también había sufrido y Lilyet siempre se lo había dicho… él la seguía amando.

La pregunta era… ¿debía hacerlo inmediatamente o debía detenerse a pensar las cosas con más calma?... ¿quién puede decirnos lo que es adecuado?... ¿a quién obedecer… al corazón o a la razón?

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Espero que hayas hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, el día se acerca ya, Rubeus.

-Sí señor, tenemos vigilada la casa y a la chica.

-Por cierto… escuché que tu ayudante decidió retractarse.

-Sí así fue señor.

-Espero que eso no cause problemas. No me gustaría tener que deshacerme de él.

-Él no lo sabe pero nos está siendo de mucha ayuda. Gracias a él podremos destruir a la chiquilla de la peor manera.

-Eso espero… no me gustaría que muriera, quiero que sea ella quien más sufra por la culpa de sus padres, y en especial que sienta que es la responsable.

-Esa idea me gusta… en verdad le hará bien a Chibiusa saber que pronto podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-¿Aún sigue esa niña contigo?

-Sí, ella es quién más odia a esa familia. Es una buena arma en su contra, haría todo por vengarse.

-¿Todo?

-Sí…

-Esa es una más que excelente noticia, amerita un brindis.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Creo que ya es todo…

Una chica estaba empacando algunas viejas cosas, se había organizado una venta de jardín para ayudar al sector menos favorecido de la sociedad y ella, en esta ocasión, había decidido participar en ello.

-Lo mejor será que les de todo lo que ya no uso, hay muchas cosas en buen estado.

De pronto se encontró con fotografías, cartas y un regalo que nunca fue abierto… lo tomó con mucho cuidado, lentamente desató las cintas plateadas que llevaba alrededor hasta que vio lo que aquella mujer le había hecho con tanta dedicación…

-Pero si es…

Era un cuadro., pero no cualquiera, era la imagen del primer día que se vieron, de la primera vez que se toparon en calle al salir Mitchiru del Conservatorio, ese día lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Vamos Mitchiru, debemos ir a la dulcería, necesito algunos bombones, acompáñame, no seas mala conmigo._

_-Pero Viluy, ya te dije que no tengo muchos ánimos de salir, prefiero ir a casa._

_-¿A qué te vas a encerrar?_

_-Necesito inspirarme, quiero hacer una nueva melodía._

_-Mitchiru, puedes hacerlo otro día, anda vamos._

_-Está bien…_

_Cuando al fin la chica se había decidido dar un paso, se topó con alguien en el camino, fue tan brusco el golpe que sintió caer, sólo que fue ayudada por una rubia mujer, quien al parecer tenía la suficiente fuerza como para ayudarla y evitar que cayera al suelo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias- no sabía el porqué pero esa mirada la absortó de todos sus pensamientos y en ese momento sólo existían esos ojos._

_-Me alegra mucho, disculpa iba distraía._

_-Sí, yo también lo iba. Por cierto, soy Mitchiru- se estaba presentando automáticamente, acción un poco extraña en ella, puesto que no acostumbraba ser tan desinhibida._

_-Yo soy Haruka._

_Viluy estaba extrañada por la situación pero no le prestó importancia, después de todo se trataba de una chica, una chica muy linda._

_-¿Mitchiru nos vamos?_

_-¿Eh? Ah pues sí, de acuerdo. Vamos a la famosa dulcería- lo dijo en voz alta, tal vez para que esa mujer supiera dónde iba a estar, no se había comportado nunca de esa forma y tampoco había tenido nunca esa inquietud… al menos no hacia una chica._

**----------**

Al poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta, ambas se hicieron amigas, parecían estar unidas, sabían cuando algo no iba bien o cuando una de ellas sufría, como aquella vez…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Haruka estás…_

_-Déjame Mitchiru, no quiero que me veas así._

_-Pero la lluvia es muy fuerte, puedes pescar un resfriado, además no quiero dejarte sola._

_-Es lo mejor, es mejor que me muera._

_-No digas eso, no por favor- Mitchiru se abrazó de su amiga, después de todo ese tiempo de conocerse le profesaba un cariño muy especial, verdaderamente especial…_

_-Yo… le dije a mi familia que estaba enamorada y no lo tomaron tan bien que digamos…_

_Mitchiru palideció de pronto, no sabía lo que iba a decir, si Haruka resultaba ser una chica con las aficiones de una chica, tendría que olvidarse de ella, tendría que olvidar esa locura que estaba pensando hacer._

_-¿Enamorada?... no te conozco ningún muchacho, no confiaste en mi con algo tan lindo como…_

_-Eres tú._

_La interrumpió, la había dejado perpleja. No se lo imaginaba, al menos no así…_

_-Mitchiru, sé que tal vez querrás dejar de ser mi amiga, sé que no es normal que dos personas como nosotras se quieran y ni siquiera estoy segura de que sientas lo mismo que yo, sólo quería que lo supieras por mí y por nadie más._

_-Haruka yo…- no pudo seguir, la muchacha se desmayó en sus brazos y Mitchiru comenzó a llorar temiendo lo peor. Como pudo, la transportó en su auto que estaba cercano al lugar donde la había encontrado, la llevó a su casa y le quitó toda esa ropa húmeda. No se fijó en los minúsculos detalles de su cuerpo, lo que más le importaba era bajarle esa fiebre tan alta que quizá era producto de la riña que había sostenido con su familia._

_Mitchiru pasó toda esa noche en vela, rezaba una y otra vez todas las oraciones que conocía, no se podía ir sin saber… sin saber que le correspondía._

_-Mit…- dijo con dificultad al abrir por fin los ojos._

_-No hables Haruka- dijo suplicantemente._

_-Lamento que no hayas dormido…_

_-No me importa, no me importaría pasar una, dos o mil noches así, con tal de que estés bien- le tomó por la mano, Haruka se sonrojó un poco y así Mitchiru prosiguió._

_-Haruka, yo también estoy enamorada de ti y si hemos de ser castigadas por esto, no me importa pagar el precio…_

_¿Qué seria de los hombres si se dijeran realmente lo que sienten?, tal vez por una vez en la vida se sentirían libres, tan libres como aquellas dos mujeres que por primera vez se entregaron al sentimiento más hermoso del mundo y decidieron amarse eternamente a pesar de los entredichos y legalidades estipuladas por la 'justa' sociedad._

**------**

-Si tan sólo hubiera sido todo tan fácil, si hubiera podido decirte la verdad… creo que fui muy injusta contigo, pero sigo sin poder romper la promesa que le hice a Kent.

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Nunca sabrá quién eres._

_-Pero eso es muy injusto Kent, no puedes callar mucho tiempo quién soy en verdad Serena tiene que saber que yo soy su…_

_-¡Cállate! Una mujer como tú no puede estar involucrada ni conmigo ni con mi hija._

_-Pero Kent, no hagas esto._

_-Te pregunté que a quién preferías, me dijiste que tu vida y te la estoy dando. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje._

_-No, no por favor. Sabes que adoro a esa niña, la amo más que a nada en el mundo._

_-¡No digas mentiras Haruka! Amas mucho más tu libertad y tu 'forma' de vida. Ya te dije, no te le acerques._

_-¿Y qué harás cuando pregunte sobre mi?_

_-Eso no pasará._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nunca sabrá sobre ti. Entiéndelo._

_-No podrás tapar el sol con un dedo, nunca podrás._

_-Tal vez no, pero al menos lo intentaré._

_-Kent…_

_-Está decidido. Vete y no vuelvas._

_-Quiero que ella lo sepa, quiero que sepa quién soy._

_-Haremos un trato, más bien una promesa._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-El día que yo muera, sabrá la verdad. Sólo hasta ese día. Es eso o nada._

_-De acuerdo… como lo digas._

**--------**

-No sé porqué siempre viene a mi mente ese momento, debería olvidarlo porque a pesar de todo la he visto crecer y ahora es todo una mujer. Sólo me gustaría que supiera la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo espero que ese día nunca llegue, no soportaría verlo morir.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Mamá está decidido, mañana haremos la visita a los Tsukino, espero puedas acompañarme.

-Pero Seiya, no creo que sea prudente, sé que la madre de Serena está a punto de dar a luz, lo mejor es que esté tranquila. Además una vez nacido el bebé tendrás la excusa perfecta para verla.

-No soporto esperar tanto mamá.

-Debes hacerlo, lo más prudente siempre es determinar el momento idóneo para todo.

-Por favor…- esos ojos de borrego a medio morir eran tan lindos que convencían a cualquiera cuando los usaba.

-De acuerdo, iremos, no te puedo negar nada.

-Gracias mamá.

-Pero entonces ve a descansar.

-Madre, ya no soy un niño…

-¡Sino no voy Seiya Kou!

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana madre- dijo sin remilgar, no le convenía.

-Hasta mañana mi amor.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Él se acercó cautelosamente hacia esa chica, ella por su parte ni siquiera lo sintió, sólo pudo sorprenderse al sentir cómo alguien le tomaba del hombro, a primera impresión no sabía qué hacer, pero al poco rato, cómplice de esos ojos celestes, lo abrazó llorando amargamente por lo sucedido pocos minutos antes.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Pero yo… yo.

-Lo mejor es que pienses muy bien lo que harás, necesitas pensar las cosas muy bien antes de actuar, lo que te acaban de decir no es nada fácil y debes recapacitar, mañana será otro día. Sé que duele pero es mejor que nos vayamos, todas están preocupadas.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Darien.

-De nada Lita.

En ese momento que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie nuevamente, Serena hizo acto de presencia y se preocupó de ver a su amiga en ese estado. Al parecer había llorado mucho y lo mejor era ir a casa lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron, todas abrazaron a Lita y después de un rato, se fue a recostar, haciendo todas lo mismo. Mañana a primera hora, Serena debía regresar a casa, ya había pasado el fin de semana con sus amigas y en esos días lo que menos quería era separarse de su madre.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Estaba acostado, viendo al techo, sin nada en la mente, parecía estar en blanco totalmente, tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas sin respuesta pero no se atrevía a hacerlas. Volteó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y la vio ahí, tan quieta, la recordaba así pero ahora era más madura había dejado de ser aquella niña llena de luz que él tanto amaba y defendía de cualquiera que se le acercara. La niña radiante que él siempre conoció simplemente se había esfumado y eso le pesaba mucho.

Se volteó a verla, esperaba que despertara y lo mirara a los ojos. Extrañaba estar así con ella, siempre habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo y se amaban más que a ninguna otra cosa. Él siempre haría lo que fuera por ella.

Poco a poco sus ojos celestes se fueron abriendo y lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en los ojos de aquél chico.

-Buenos días mi niña.

-Hola…- dijo con dificultad al mismo tiempo que era abrazada por ese rubio, en verdad estaba muy feliz de estar con ella y no podía ocultarlo.

-Basta que me sofocas.

-No me digas que no extrañabas estar así conmigo.

-Sí, te extrañaba mucho hermano.

-Yo más Mina… por eso me atreví a dormir aquí contigo. Ahora que regresaste no quisiera perderte de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que a mi hermano no puedo negarle nada, adeás hace muhco que no dormíamos juntos.

-Creo que desde que me aventaste un zapato por la cabeza porque estabas... ya sabes.

-Estaba en ropa interior, nadie te manda a entrar así a mi cuarto Jedite.

-Perdón pero ese día a tu noviecito le urgía verte.

Sin querer las palabras de Jedite la habían lastimado, no se había recuperado de la gran pérdida que había tenido días atrás, el dolor seguí muy presente y más porque no pudo estar mucho tiempo a su lado.

-Perdóname Mina.

-No, algún día tendré que tolerar hablar de él. Le quiero muchísimo, pero la vida sigue…

-Mina… ¿por qué decidiste casarte con él?

-Por que me lo pidió. Despertó ese día y…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Mi...na…_

_-De nuevo está delirando doctor, me preocupa ha estado así toda la noche._

_-Sí, la fiebre no ha bajado, debe prepararse para lo peor._

_-Pero…_

_-Mina…- dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos, acto que impresionó a los presentes._

_El doctor rápidamente le tomó el pulso, con una pequeña lamparita vio sus ojos y pudo revisar sus reflejos, que al parecer se estaban estabilizando._

_-Doctor dígame cómo está._

_-Necesito que salga._

_-Pero por favor, dígame._

_-¡Dije que salga!_

_Mina rápidamente obedeció la orden (**N.A.** pues si me gritan hasta yo lo hago). Los minutos pasaban pero eran eternos para ella. Se había quedado a dormir y pronto llegaría su hermana Mimet a relevarla._

_-Mina…- dijo la recién llegada-¿qué haces aquí afuera?_

_-Es Armand, él…_

_-Señorita Mina, puede usted pasar._

_-Sí doctor. Enseguida regreso Mimet._

_-Sí._

_A los pocos minutos, estaba adentro. Él estaba más estable, su rostro mostraba los signos del cansancio y la debilidad. Pero aún así esos lindos ojos demostraban el más inmenso amor al verla nuevamente. _

_-Los dejaré solos, no debe cansarse mucho._

_-Sí, gracias._

_Al cerrar la puerta, ella se acercó y se aferró a su mano, lo extrañaba, por su mente pasaban todas esas horas llenas de felicidad que le había regalado, los días que disfrutaba estar a su lado y los meses que le había consagrado._

_-Mi…na_

_-Shhh, no debes hablar Armand, aquí estoy, estoy contigo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y lloraba._

_-No… llores…_

_-No estoy llorando tontito, me entró basurita a los ojos._

_-Siempre… es tu… excusa._

_-Amor…yo…_

_-Cásate… conmigo._

_-Sabes que sí, sabes que me casaría una, otra y mil veces más contigo Armand._

_-Ahora… casémonos… ahora…_

_-Si dices eso es porque crees que vas a… ¡no Armand! Quiero una boda hermosa, donde podrás llevarme contigo y bailaremos toda la noche. Saldrás de aquí en pie y conmigo, te lo juro mi vida- la chica no podía contener más las lágrimas y trataba de persuadir a su prometido puesto que el tono fatídico que estaba usando no le agradaba del todo._

_-Por… favor… cásate… conmigo… hoy._

_-Lo que quieras, pero después bailarás conmigo aunque no quieras…_

_Al poco tiempo un cura estaba uniéndolos en sagrado matrimonio, no habían asistido más que la familia de la chica y la mejor amiga de Armand, Mónica. La ceremonia fue muy breve pero al final los dos fueron marido y mujer…_

--------

-Es verdad, me lo dijo papá cuando regresé de viaje. Lamento no haber estado ese día contigo preciosa.

-Sí, fue un día muy hermoso a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Mina… ¿por qué creo que no nos has dicho toda la verdad? Siento que me ocultas algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-¿Todavía amabas a Armand?

-Sí.

-En ese tiempo hablaste sobre otro chico, no recuerdo bien su nombre.

-Artemis. Sí creí estar enamorada de él. No fui muy justa pero al final él tampoco lo fue conmigo. Siempre amé a Armand, sólo creí ver en Artemis algo que no existía.

-Como digas. Bien ya es hora de levantarme. Te traeré el desayuno a tu camita.

-No es necesario n.nU

-Bueno… déjame consentirte, mira que no siempre lo hago.

-De acuerdo, si es por las buenas ni hablar…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Ya estaba apunto de abordar el trasatlántico más grande jamás visto. El lujo era impresionante pero ella no llegaría, lo sabía bien.

-¡Viluy!- dijo alguien a lo lejos.

-¡¿Mitchiru?!- la chica salió al encuentro de su amiga- supongo que vienes a despedirme.

-Si fuera así… no traería mi maleta.

-Entonces…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Hola!!!!**

**Bueno, nuevamente tienen otra entrega más de este fic, el próximo será WOU tendrá miles d altibajos asi q preparen d todo!! akí ya les amplié el panorama y regresé a Haru (ya estás contentona suyi) aunque muchas han d kerer matarme por lo último q escribi jejejeje n.nU Nuestro bombón sigue siendo el hombre perfecto q apoya a todo el mundo!!! q lindo lo d Lita, no?? qué creen q haga??? perdonarían uds eso??? pq yo aun no se jajajaja. Q malo es Rubeus!!! y seiya va a ir a casa de Sere!!! van a pasar cosas q en su vida creerían AAAAAAAAA lo iba a ser más largo pero no kiero demorar más en actualizar... las kiero mucho a todas!!!!**

**Respondiendo algunas dudas generales... la canción de la vez pasada q cantó nuestro combón se llama "Todo cambió" de Camila, buskenla se las recomiendo muxo. Darien no es un 007 (yo seria muy feliz si asi lo fuera jajajaja). Sere aun no se enterará d nada, seguirá siendo miel... Ya entregué el capi 2 d la tesis!!! (creo q este comentario no iba aki jajajaja), Si pobre Armand murió pero disfrutó!!!, No odien a KENT!!!! porfaaaa.**

**Bueno nos vemos luego, les mando bexos y saludos a todas, Sigan leyendooo ;)**

**atte... La CoNeJa DeSpIsTaDa... vd Mamochas??? jajajaja chiste lokal**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21 **

**--- ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER? --- **

-Anda Darien, mis papás no están en casa…

-Serena no creo que esto sea prudente.

-Por favor, hazlo conmigo.

-Pero es que me da pena…

-Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes con otras chicas…

-Pero no contigo y mucho menos en medio de tu jardín, sería como mi primera vez.

-Anda, por favor.

-Está bien, no puedo negarte nada.

Darien se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia, después tomó una mano de la doncella entre una de las suyas y con la otra tomó su cintura. Serena estrechó la mano concedida y con la otra lo sujetó del hombro. Ambos querían bailar al son de un viejo vals que Darien tarareaba una y otra vez. _(**N.A.** bola de mal pensadas les caí jajaja) _

**_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar, _**

**_por encima del sol o debajo del mar, _**

**_sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar _**

**_es tiempo para amar… _**

-Bailas divinamente… ¿hay algo que no te salga bien Darien?

-Pues en realidad soy bastante impetuoso e impulsivo. Actúo casi siempre sin meditar las cosas antes de realizarlas.

-Sí, con respecto a eso nos parecemos un poco.

**_Bésame en tiempo de vals, _**

**_un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, _**

**_sin parar de bailar, has que este tiempo de vals _**

**_un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, _**

**_no termine jamás. _**

Mientras ellos platicaban alegremente, un joven acompañado de una refinada dama hacían acto de presencia en la puerta principal de la Residencia Tsukino.

-Buenos días Madame, Caballero…

-Buenos días, somos Seiya y Calyce Kou. Venimos a visitar a la señorita Serena.

-Claro, con gusto los llevaré a la mansión. Háganme el favor de venir conmigo.

Seiya y su madre habían ido con gran ánimo, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la sorpresa que llevarían.

-Buenos días Luna. Aquí están la señora y el joven Kou. Son amigos de la señorita Serena.

-Gracias Albert, puedes retirarte. Lamento informarles que los señores no están en casa y la señorita está en el jardín. Si gustan les traeré algunos exquisitos bocadillos mientras voy a avisarle de su presencia.

-Muchas gracias, pero prefiero ser yo quien le de una sorpresa. Mi madre se quedará aquí. ¿Podría indicarme el camino?

-Por supuesto. Señora la dejo sólo breves momentos, discúlpeme.

-Oh querida, no tengas cuidado alguno, ve con mi hijo.

-Con su permiso…

Ellos dos salieron recorriendo los hermosos campos de la residencia con dirección hacia donde estaban ese par de enamorados en una charla propia y alejada del mundo…

-Serena, quiero darte algo que me regresaste y es tuyo.

-¿Qué puede ser?- trataba inútilmente de recordar.

-Ésto…- sacó el collar en forma de corazón que tiempo atrás ella le devolviera al creerse engañada.

-Ah, ya recuerdo- apenada miró a otro lado.

-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa; debí haberte parecido un patán, pero era necesario. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarte de quien fuera, incluso de mí.

-¿Y por qué de ti?- expectante esperaba esa respuesta.

-Porque ya te empezaba a amar, creo que siempre lo he hecho.

-¡Darien!- lo abrazó y tiernamente se fundieron en un lindo beso mientras alguien seguía acercándose más y más a ese lugar.

-Bueno joven, hasta aquí puedo acompañarlo. Debo ir a atender a su madre. Con su permiso.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Siguió caminando a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera… pero esa sensación y esa inquietud por verla podían más que su razón.

-Amor, quiero que me acompañes en algo, aprovechando que estás aquí conmigo a solas.

-¿En qué?- dijo emocionada.

-En esta canción. La hice para los dos…

**Él:  
_No hables de tinieblas, no temas más, ten fe _**

**_al fin, todo ha pasado y yo estoy a tu lado. _**

**_Tómame las manos, tu llanto curaré, _**

**_al fin todo ha pasado y yo estoy a tu lado._******

**Ella: **

**_Si tú vuelves del ayer a amarme _**

**_dime que mi sueño has de olvidar. _**

**_Dime que jamás vas a dejarme. _**

**_Pruébame que no habrá esclavitud, _**

**_tan sólo hazlo tú. _**

****

Se acercó al oír la voz de su bombón cerca, se extrañó de escuchar también la voz de un hombre pero poco le importó. Se quedó tras unos arbustos para seguir escuchando y viendo esa escena que poco a poco le empezaba a inquietar.

****

**Él: **

**_Protección y amparo, siempre en mí tendrás, _**

**_lo sé, no te harán daño, olvida el falso engaño. _**

****

**Ella: **

**_Toda pena olvido amando en libertad, _**

**_si tú vas a besarme, cuidarme y ayudarme._ **

-"¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué hace el profesor Chiba aquí y con ella?"

****

**Él: **

**_Tú dime que compartirás mi vida; _**

**_dime que te libre de tu cruz. _**

**_Di que me amas y estaré contigo, _**

**_Déjame enseñarte a ver la luz, _**

**_Serena, tan sólo hazlo tú. _**

****

-"La toma de la mano, le dedica la canción, eso quiere decir… ¡no, imposible! No pueden…"

**Ella: **

**_Di que en nuestra vida hay esperanza _**

**_y hay sonrisa en nuestra juventud. _**

**_Si es que estás conmigo nada importa, _**

**_sólo amarte _**

****

**Él: **

**_Y más aún… _**

-Entonces es él… por él no puedes amarme Serena.

**Ambos: **

**_Te amo… tan sólo hazlo tú._**

Sus sentimientos se transformaban a medida que veía esas imágenes, el amor que brotaba de los ojos de ambos; la ternura con la que Darien apenas rozaba a la chica y la devoción con la que ella lo veía.

-"Bien Serena… tú lo has decidido hoy. Te destruiré Darien Chiba, debes esconder algo y lo averiguaré… lo juro.

Ante los ojos de un cada vez más rencoroso Seiya, Serena y Darien se besaron tiernamente sin poder percatarse que eran observados, hasta que unos aplausos interrumpieron ese momento mágico.

-¡Bravo, los felicito! Son magníficos actores. Nos han engañado a todos.

-Seiya- dijo asustada, nunca lo había visto así, tan furioso.

-Vengo a visitarte y me encuentro con… esto. Jamás imaginé que tuvieras clases privadas, Serenita.

-No le faltes al respeto Seiya. Contrólate.

-Vaya profesor, ahora la defiende después de todos esos malos tratos. Sí que saben cómo engañar a la gente… muero por saber qué dirá la madre Margaret cuando se entere de esto.

-No puede hacerle algo a Serena porque esto se dio fuera de la institución. Nunca le ha faltado al colegio y en dado caso sería yo quien pagara por ello.

-En verdad que admiro su dedicación y valentía. Ojalá te duren para siempre. Me voy Serena… sé feliz si puedes.

-Espera Seiya…

-Déjalo ir princesa, está muy lastimado.

-Es que no termino de comprender nada.

-Él está… enamorado de ti.

Esas palabras fueron las más crueles que pudo escuchar. No quería que las cosas sucedieran así, le simpatizaba y mucho, después de todo no era mala persona, sólo que no era el tipo de chico que le gustara a ella y jamás podría verlo como algo más que a un amigo. Le tenía agradecimiento por aquellas tardes que secara sus lágrimas y le contara sus historias, pero sólo eso… agradecimiento.

-Amor, debo dejarte. Necesito ir al hospital para ver cómo marcha todo. Te traeré noticias y si es necesario vendré por ti. Más tarde hablaremos de esto, te lo prometo mi amor.

-Sí. Cuídate.

Despidiéndose con un tierno beso la dejó en el jardín para que pudiera tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión un chico entraba muy alterado a la estancia y al ver a su madre le pidió retirarse enseguida.

-Vámonos.

-Pero Seiya…

-Vámonos madre, por favor.

-De acuerdo pero tranquilízate. Muchas gracias niña, estuvo riquísimo ese mousse.

-Mil gracias señora, fue un placer atenderle.

Ambos personajes salieron de la casa. Calyce volteó unos segundos hacia el ala izquierda y al distinguir la figura de un hombre colocándose un saco y una boina de chofer, palideció de pronto.

-¡Madre qué pasa!

-No lo sé… fue un leve mareo.

-Debemos darnos prisa, esta casa nos trae mala vibra.

-Seiya… ¿quién es aquél joven?- señalando al chofer.

-En Darien Chiba, mi peor enemigo. El hombre que me robó el amor de la mujer que amo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una mujer manejaba su automóvil a toda prisa.

-Debo alcanzarte, no puedo dejarte ir, no así…

Iba recordando lo que había sucedido minutos antes, cuando se enteró de su partida.

**---Flash Back --- **

_-¡Haruka, Haruka!- alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de la casa de esa rubia. _

_-Setsuna, es muy temprano, además no quiero ir a esa tonta comida hecha para tu nuevo galán. _

_-No es por eso que he venido, Haruka ábreme. _

_-Me quieres tender una trampa, lo sé- dijo recargándose juguetonamente al otro lado de la puerta. _

_-Es Mitchiru. Jamás jugaría con eso… _

_Al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Setsuna bastante agitada y sorprendida. _

_-¿Le ha pasado algo malo? _

_ -No, no es eso. Se va a estudiar violín. _

_-Pero… ese ya no es… mi problema- decía tratando de engañarse. _

_-¡Eres una tonta Haruka!... No lo has entendido…Se va a Irlanda. _

_-¡¿Irlanda?!- una gota de sudor frío recorrió cada centímetro de su espalda muy lentamente. Al escuchar esa noticia la vida parecía írsele en un segundo. _

_-Alcánzala, dile la verdad… sino lo haces la perderás. _

_-Pero…- no sabía que hacer, estaba impactada y no respondía. _

_-¡Haruka!- le dijo zarandeándola un poco- reacciona… Mitchiru se va, su barco zarpa en 20 minutos. _

**----- **

Esas palabras seguían clavadas en su mente. Las repetía una y otra vez, de algún modo el tiempo debía estar de su lado o al menos rogaba por ello.

**Muelle… **

-Ya es hora Mitchiru, debemos irnos.

-Sí Viluy. Ya es hora.

-¿No esperas que alguien te despida?

-No, ya nos habíamos despedido… hace mucho.

**Carretera…**

-Solo un poco más. Por favor Mitchiru no te vayas, no me dejes sin saber quién soy. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

**Muelle… **

-Ya son las últimas pasajeras mi Capitán.

-Bien, entonces ya todo está listo para irnos. Leven anclas.

-¡Vámonos!- el sonido de la sirena del barco en señal de despedida no se hizo esperar indicando que la hora ya había llegado.

Soltaron los amarres y miles de personas que habían ido a despedir al "Love's Ocean" empezaron a aplaudir, agitar sus manos y a llorar al ver partir a sus seres queridos.

-Debemos ir al camarote. Lo mejor es descansar, será un viaje largo.

-Ahora te alcanzo… me gustaría seguir viendo el horizonte un poco más.

-De acuerdo. Te espero…

A medida que veía cómo se alejaba del puerto, la chica dejó caer lágrimas de tristeza y soltó una rosa blanca que llegó al agua clara que dejaba atrás.

En el muelle, un automóvil iba llegando, su conductora se bajó de él viendo claramente cómo sus ruegos y súplicas no habían sido suficientes. El barco que ahora veía lejano se lo llevaba el mar, pero al mismo tiempo, se llevaba consigo el gran amor de su vida.

-Adios Haruka Tenou…

-Adios Mitchiru Kaiou…

Por un breve instante creyeron escuchar sus murmullos arrastrados por el viento, pero pensaron que era una mala broma del viento, como una especie de imaginación macabra que les hacía daño.

Ambas optaron por seguir con sus vidas.

Las dos tenían un futuro por delante: Mitchiru debía concentrarse de ahora en adelante en sus estudios, en los conciertos y en ser la violinista más famosa del mundo como siempre lo había soñado.

Haruka debía hacer todo lo posible por seguir al lado de Serena. Tratar que Kent cambiara su actitud hacia ella y más ahora que los tiempos difíciles estaban por llegar. Ya no tendría más distracciones, al menos ahora, podría estar tranquila pensando en que su amada podría realizarse como siempre lo quiso.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Diamante, te buscan.

-No estoy para nadie. Debo irme, no hay nada que me detenga aquí. Se lo he dicho todo y eso era lo único que me hacía quedarme. Déjame solo, primo- decía mientras acomodaba su ropa en una valija. Al parecer haría un viaje sin decírselo a ella.

-No puedes irte, no aún…

Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a aquella mujer, la única capaz de convertir esa alma en algo generoso y digno de ser amado, aquél ángel que había sido creado sólo para él.

Se giró para poder tenerla de frente y comprobar que no era un mal sueño y que en verdad estaba ahí, en la entrada de su recámara, viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes y ese lindo vestido color esmeralda que tan bien se le veía.

-Yo…

-Shhh. Tú ya has hablado mucho. Ahora soy yo la que tiene muchas cosas qué decir- se acercó a él fijando su mirada en los ojos de ese chico- Durante todo este tiempo creí ser el juguete de un general duro, inflexible y amargado. Pensé que eras el ser más cruel del mundo pero a pesar de eso, nunca pude dejar de amarte.

-Lita…- ella sólo colocó su dedo índice en los labios del General.

-Ahora sé que eres el único hombre que podré amar. Si estuviste sacrificándote todo este tiempo por mí… ya es hora de que obtengas tu recompensa.

Sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó. Al mismo tiempo, los dos lloraban de felicidad, por poder estar juntos nuevamente y por poder vencer todos esos obstáculos que se les presentaron; después de todo es muy cierto el dicho de que "si es algo duradero y real… podrá superarlo todo".

Las horas pasaban, pero ellos gozaban de esa eternidad. Se contaban todo lo sucedido en tanto tiempo, lejos el uno del toro. Parecía que habían pasado siglos separados, pero ahora, ahora estarían juntos para ir siempre de la mano.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Serena!

-¿Qué pasa porqué el alboroto Darien?

-Ya es hora, debemos irnos al hospital, ahora.

-Pero no estoy preparada…

-Dije ahora…- él la cargó pese a su voluntad y asombro y corriendo se la llevó al auto.

-Darien cálmate no voy a ir a ningún lado con un loco. Tranquilízate.

-Lo siento amor, es que tu hermano está a punto de nacer.

-¡Vamos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al hospital. Rápidamente se dirigieron al área de maternidad y encontraron a Kent sentado en un sillón, estaba un poco nervioso.

-¡Papá!- corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Princesa! Gracias Darien por traerla.

-No se preocupe, señor.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Hace rato salió el doctor a decirme que todo estaba en orden.

A los pocos minutos, el ginecólogo del hospital salió de la sala de operaciones para darles una noticia.

-Señor Tsukino…

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lo felicito. Es usted padre de un bello y sano varón.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

****

**_Siempre soñé que tú vendrías a mí _**

**_y hoy q es así me siento tan feliz, _**

**_creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así. _**

****

**_Todo mi amor lo tienes tú mi bien, _**

**_mi corazón lo tienes tú también. _**

**_Creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así. _**

****

**_Si te miro bien, no me puedo contener yo ya más _**

**_y te beso sí, _**

**_pero también tengo miedo de perder tu amor. _**

**_Oh mi amor no me dejes. _**

****

**_Siempre soñé que tú vendrías a mí _**

**_y hoy q es así me siento tan feliz, _**

**_creo estar soñando cuando tú me besas así. _**

****

-Bien hecho jóvenes. Pueden sentarse.

El último mes había transcurrido en forma muy rápida. Todo había sido dicha, paz, felicidad y amor para esas chicas que al parecer empezaban a enderezar su vida, pero irremediablemente el regreso a clases no se hizo esperar.

Lita no quería separarse de Diamante y menos ahora que los planes de la boda volvían a resurgir de entre las cenizas. Querían estar juntos para toda la vida y se merecían estarlo.

Raye empezaba a descubrir un talento para la escritura. Sus novelas favoritas eran las de amor y quería seguir inspirándose en aquellos campos donde solía pasear por los atardeceres viendo las flores del campo menearse con el vaivén del viento.

Serena no quería separarse del nuevo amor de su vida, su hermano George y tampoco de sus padres ahora que según ella, la necesitaban más que nunca. No le preocupaba mucho Darien, puesto que seguiría viéndolo gracias a su posición dentro del colegio y más ahora que se acercaba el fin de curso.

Amy era la única ansiosa por regresar al Colegio, no sólo por los estudios, sino por las ayudantías en la enfermería que tanto le agradaban y también por el guapo doctor que se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

Pese a todos esos deseos, las cuatro amigas se encontraban irremediablemente en el salón de clases de Música frente a la profesora Lilyet, presentando sus tareas.

-Bien, la siguiente pareja para evaluar son… Tsukino y Kou.

Serena enmudeció. Desde aquél día no se lo había vuelto a topar y en la escuela siempre la evadía. Habían hecho la canción mucho tiempo antes pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar.

-Por supuesto profesora. Serena, vamos al frente- le dijo mirándola despectivamente y colocándose a su lado.

-Sí, claro.

La mirada de Seiya había cambiado totalmente. El brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado tal como su aspecto de niño sensible, su nueva actitud no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, mucho menos para su mejor amiga.

-Lita noto a Seiya algo…

-Cambiado. Sí, lo está. No lo había visto nunca así.

-¿Crees que algo le haya sucedido?

-No lo sé pero me gustaría saberlo…

Fueron al frente pero Serena estaba temblando, no quería estar ahí con él pero era necesario…

****

**_Ella:  
Llegaste con una esperanza, _**

**_la espera tuvo un final. _**

**_Hablabas cuando yo te amaba _**

**_y te burlabas o creías que te hacía tanta falta. _**

****

**_Él: _**

**_Tus frases no se han olvidado, _**

**_me hiciste ver que había algo más. _**

**_Las alas me has arrebatado _**

**_no puedo volar, me has herido en vano... _**

****

**_Ambos:  
Un huracán que mata, despacio y me desangra, _**

**_tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti, _**

**_mis ganas de vivir, y me rindo este es el fin, _**

**_no me busques que yo a ti te detesto y sólo encuentro que yo _**

**_de ti, fui sólo una confusión... _**

**_¿Y qué soy yo?... ¡tu gran error! _**

**_olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, _**

**_que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez _**

**_tú podrías arruinar mi vida... tú... _**

****

**_Él:  
No quiero que me digas nada, _**

**_no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, _**

**_arma suicida del alma que destruyes mi fe de amar... _**

****

**_Ambos:  
Un huracán que mata, despacio y me desangra, _**

**_tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti, _**

**_mis ganas de vivir, y me rindo este es el fin, _**

**_no me busques que yo a ti te detesto y sólo encuentro que yo _**

**_de tí, fui solo una confusión... _**

**_¿Y qué soy yo?... ¡tu gran error! _**

**_olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, _**

**_que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez _**

**_tú podrías arruinar mi vida... tú... _**

****

**_Ella: _**

**_Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira, _**

**_te creía¡pues jamás seré capaz de engañar con el corazón _**

**_para después salir corriendo sin ninguna explicación! _**

****

**_Ambos: _**

**_¿Y qué soy yo?... ¡tu gran error! _**

**_olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, _**

**_que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez _**

**_tú podrías arruinar mi vida... tú... _**

****

-Bien hecho chicos. En verdad me ha gustado mucho.

Las miradas de ambos se entrelazaban, a Serena le dolía la nueva forma de Seiya y a él, nunca le había parecido más cruel una canción escrita por los dos. Al principio había sido todo un juego pero ahora… esas palabras calaban hondo en su corazón.

-Bueno jóvenes. Antes de partir quisiera decirles algo…

-Durante todo este tiempo me han conocido como su profesora Lilyet, pero es hora de que conozcan la verdad. Caí en un estado de amnesia, es decir, perdí la memoria después de un accidente automovilístico que tuve con mi esposo. No recordaba mi verdadero nombre y por azares del destino llegué a este instituto a la plaza que mi esposo dejó vacante. Mi verdadera identidad es Mina Aino de Fuu. Como sabrán mi marido murió hace dos meses y de ahora en adelante quisiera que me llamaran por mi verdadero nombre… Mina.

Todos en el aula quedaron expectantes con la noticia. Lita recordaba aquella ocasión donde la escuchó tocar la flauta y la pieza que su maestro le había enseñado.

-Entonces por eso la conocía… por eso toca la flauta tan magistralmente.

-Sí Lita. Armand me enseñó, él fue mi profesor.

-Vaya, al parecer todas las chicas se enamoran de los profesores. Tendré que pensar seriamente en redireccionar mi vocación como administrador.

-Seiya…- exclamó Lita al imaginarse todo aquello.

-Calma todos. Ya es hora de salir. Pueden retirarse.

Ninguno de los presentes entendió las palabras de Seiya sólo cierta rubia. Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando dejando sólo a esas cuatro chicas que deseaban acercarse a su profesora.

-Mina…

-¿Qué pasa Lita, chicas?

-Bueno pues, queremos decirle que sentimos mucho su pérdida.

-No se preocupen, él está mejor allá. Su descanso es mucho más vital que su presencia aquí, sufriendo.

-Pero Mina… Artemis…

-Artemis es parte de un pasado que no me pertenece. Él se enamoró de Lilyet, no de Mina.

-Debe ser difícil…

-Lo es chicas, pero no se puede vivir sufriendo y mucho menos lamentándose por lo que pudo y no fue. Es mejor ver hacia delante y toparse de frente con las posibilidades.

Después de todo se entendían muy bien porque las cinco tenían la misma edad, sólo que Mina era mucho más madura que ellas debido al camino que había tomado y las cosas que le había sucedido.

-Me encantaría ser partícipe de su crecimiento chicas. A decir verdad son las que mejor interpretan y las canciones que hacen, son realmente hermosas. Hoy me sorprendiste Serena.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué no te noto feliz?

-Porque hay problemas con Seiya. No es grave pero si hay fricciones…

-Todos lo notamos. ¿qué pasó?

-Pues, me vio con Darien…

-¿Darien Chiba, el instructor de esgrima?

-Sí profesora, él es mi novio.

-Vaya… ese chico está muy enamorado de ti.

-Sí pero nuestra Coneja nunca se dio cuenta, es más despistada que un topo ciego.

-Deja de torturarme, Raye.

-Está bien, está bien.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraban charlando amenamente, después de todo, en ese tiempo habían sido muy buenas amigas y había un gran proyecto para la fiesta de fin de curso.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Setsuna, debemos irnos ya.

-Artemis voy a quedarme, tengo clases con algunos alumnos, no es necesario que me esperes, en verdad.

-No es por eso, es por…

-Ella, lo sé.

-Sí, no quiero encontrarla aquí.

-No puedes vivir escondiéndote, debes ser fuerte querido.

-Sí pero aún no puedo mirarla a la cara, fui muy grosero con ella.

-Si es la mujer que tú crees, te perdonará.

La linda mujer se fue directo al salón de Piano. Debía poner en orden esos pensamientos que la asaltaban cada día.

-Sigues pensando en ella y no sólo eso… también sigues amándola, ojalá algún día me ames igual a mí.

Los alumnos fueron llegando uno a uno pero en realidad les prestaba poca atención. En la entrada del colegio una linda chica rubia se posaba y atraía a ella a un chico muy guapo.

-¿Ya tienes a alguien más?... y yo que aún pienso en ti. Es el colmo Mina…

Cuatro chicas esperaban la sorpresa que les había dicho su profesora.

-Bien, él es mi hermano Jedite. Es el autor de la obra que haremos, ya tengo los permisos y estará lista, sólo es cuestión de escoger los papeles.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas. Ese chico era realmente guapo, y sus ojos celestes las iluminaban.

-Mucho gusto- fue saludándolas pero hubo una de ellas que le robó totalmente su atención, parecía ser la chica que él tanto anhelaba y que siempre había querido encontrar.

-Tú…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Bien Rubeus, vas muy bien.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Y Chibiusa?

-Lista para regresar al colegio.

-¿Y Darien?

-Por él no hay problema, sigue empecinado con estar con esa muchacha, pero dejemos que el gusto le dure un tiempo más.

-Esa actitud me agrada y no sabes cuánto.

-A partir de ahora puedes decirle a Chibiusa que trate de ser más amiga de Serena. Que logre mucha más confianza, después de todo sé que el hijo de Serenity ya nació.

-Si, nació hace tres semanas, fue un varón.

-Perfecto… lo que necesito para acabar con Kent.

-Así es.

-Pagará haberse metido conmigo, pagará muy caro el haberme negado esa inversión billonaria para mi banco y descubrir que timaba a mis usuarios.

-Sí señor. Como usted desee.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

El lacayo cerró la puerta, aquél hombre de carácter más que fuerte tomó su vaso de coñac, probó un poco y lanzó una última amenaza…

-También pagarás el que me hayas robado a Serenity… no sabes lo que sufrirás maldito Tsukino, tu estirpe se acabará, para siempre.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señorita Raye, le llaman de la oficina, la Madre Superiora desea verla.

-Gracias hermana Yuyal.

La chica se alejó un poco de sus amigas que conversaban amenamente y entró en esa gran y acogedora estancia.

-Raye…

-Madre Margaret, me dijeron que deseaba verme.

-Así es mi niña, toma asiento.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Sí. Me han llamado de la residencia Hino. Imagino que sabrás o imaginarás la razón.

-Algo le pasó al abuelo seguramente.

-Sí. Está muy grave y quieren llevarte a verlo.

-¿Llevarme?

-Si, tu chofer.

-¿No mandó por mí?... ¡ni en sus peores días!

-Raye, hemos hablado de esto, mi niña.

-Lo siento madre Margaret, pero yo… no quiero verlo.

La chica salió corriendo envuelta en lágrimas. Sabía que algún día su abuelo estaría enfermo pero creía ciegamente que él reaccionaría al sentirse solo… esperó un mes que se transformó en un año y esos años en mucho más tiempo; navidades, cumpleaños, fiestas y él jamás la visitó, ni un solo día.

Fue directamente a la capilla, necesitaba orar, necesitaba pedirle perdón a dios por ser tan rencorosa pero cómo no serlo, cómo olvidar todas esas lágrimas que sólo secó una frazada o una amiga como lo era Serena, ahora la vida la recompensaba llenándola de amor y paz, no podía ni sabía qué hacer y lo único lógico ahora era rezar, rezar por su abuelo y por ella misma…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una chica regresaba a casa, después de dar un paseo por ese muelle. Veía a varios trabajadores descargando mercancías de lugares exóticos y recién descubiertos, todo parecía tranquilo y el aire traía una deliciosa brisa salada, proveniente obviamente del mar.

Ella se llevó la segunda copa de vino a los labios. Había optado por ir, cada miércoles a ver y brindar por la felicidad de aquella mujer que le importaba mucho más en la vida que cualquier otra cosa, aquella por la que estuvo a punto de romper su promesa con el hombre que más amaba en la vida.

-Siempre a tu salud, Mitchiru. Brindo por esos éxitos que seguramente cosecharás y por los que yo no podré brindar contigo, brindo por ese amor que encontrarás en tu nuevo camino, en verdad sé feliz y olvídate de esto porque yo no podré ir a buscarte, no puedo hacerlo, si esto fue una prueba fracasaré… te amo pero esa niña es primero.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenas noches princesa.

-Hola Darien.

-No creo que siga siendo prudente vernos a esta hora, mi niña.

-Sí, lo sé y menos ahora que Seiya sabe sobre nosotros. Hoy en la mañana fue algo rudo conmigo en la clase de Mina.

-¿Mina? Entonces ya habló con ustedes.

-Sí, nos dijo todo sobre su verdadera identidad, pobre ha sufrido mucho.

-Sí, pero verás que será recompensada, pequeña.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Debo regresar a mi habitación- dijo levantándose del piso del invernadero, lugar donde se veían por las noches para saber el uno del otro.

-¿Es todo?

-¿Qué más quieres mi niño?

-Esto…- antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él la tenía sujeta por la cintura y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, cada beso, cada caricia de ellos les llevaba al más lindo romance y encuentro del significado del amor, no eran necesarias caricias más sugestivas ni tampoco poseer sus cuerpos; sólo con ese leve roce, con ese sutil aroma que se dejaban impregnados, podrían sobrevivir el resto de sus vidas, ese era el romance y el amor que ellos sentían en ese momento tan mágico y que les llenaba el corazón de una inmensa alegría.

-Debo irme…ya.

-Lo sé.

La chica regresó a su habitación pero extrañamente no encontró a Raye, se preocupó y salió al pasillo a ver si la encontraba en alguna parte, pero nada, no había rastro, de pronto recordó su extraña actitud y fue hacia la capilla, después de todo, era la más religiosa de todas al encontrarse siempre dentro de ese colegio.

Pasó por la cochera pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla platicando con Nicholas, su chofer.

-¿Y va a ir señorita?

-Aún no lo decido. Por eso quiero saber si es tan grave su estado.

-Pues mi padre ha dicho que está muy enfermo, casi no come nada y está siempre en su habitación, no sale para nada.

-Imagino que siempre mira la ventana, al menos recuerdo que siempre lo hacía desde que pasó ese accidente.

-Sí, parece una estatua en ese lugar, como si quisiera que alguien llegara.

-Sólo que esa persona no llegará, no entrará de nuevo a esa casa.

-¿Esa persona…?

-Sí, sé que él siempre ha esperado que entre por esa puerta pero no lo haré Nicholas, no puedo- Raye se echó a llorar como un corderito asustado y los brazos de su chofer la reconfortaron, así Serena supo que estaría bien que se desahogara con alguien, debía calmarse, lo primordial era ella, no que se lo contara a las chicas, ni lo que decidiera hacer, sólo lo más importante era desahogarse y que alguien estuviera ahí para apoyarla, alguien que ella misma eligiera.

-"Debo ir a dormir, sé que estará bien…"

Al poco rato, Raye subió a su cuarto, trató de no hacer ruido y se metió a la cama, Serena esperó un poco para que se quedara dormida y la arropó, en ese momento recordó lo que su madre tantas veces hacía, cantó brevemente una canción. Sabía que pasaba por un momento muy difícil pero de alguna forma debía ayudarla a tomar una buena decisión, de la cual no se arrepintiera, debía pensar en algo pero tal vez al día siguiente, por ahora lo mejor era dormir…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-"De nuevo ésta punzada… no sé lo que me pasa"

-¿Amy estás bien?-Lita se había despertado al oír a su hermana un poco inquieta y ya era muy tarde como para que no estuviera dormida.

-Si… no es nada.

-Pero estás agitada, mejor recuéstate y traeré un poco de agua.

-No es nada, en verdad, sólo tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si tontita. Anda duérmete y vuelve a soñar con tu Diamante.

-Eres mala Amy…

Así la castaña se fue de nuevo a su cama y al poco tiempo se quedó nuevamente dormida, mientras que por otro lado, Amy se sentía cada vez un poco mejor.

-"Mañana hablaré con Andrew, debo saber qué me está pasando pero no quiero que sospeche nada mi hermana, no quiero apagar nuevamente su felicidad"

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señor, ha llegado la correspondencia hoy por la mañana, es sólo que por las prisas no pude entregársela a tiempo, ruego que me disculpe.

-No te preocupes Luna, no hay ningún problema. Puedes ir a descansar, el bebé está dormido y mi esposa lo cuidará.

-Hasta mañana señor Kent. Buenas noches.

El hombre notó muchos sobres de invitaciones a reuniones, algunos impuestos pero había un sobre blanco sin remitente que llamó mucho su atención. Abrió cuidadosamente la carta y se sorprendió enormemente de lo que podría suceder de acuerdo al contenido…

"Cuenta los días que vivirás a partir de ahora porque serán los últimos… por cierto felicito que seas padre de nuevo y pronto podré ver a esa chiquilla tuya…

así que morirán juntos…"

Rápidamente tomó el auricular, si era una amenaza o una simple broma, debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

-Setsuna… debemos hablar mañana, a primera hora. Es urgente.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**HOLA!!!!! La coneja volvio!!!!!!!!!!!!! bienvenidisimas (os) a...**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**Ay q puedo decir!! este capi está super emocionante, lleno de más intrigas q YA SERAN DESCUBIERTAS en el CAPI 22!!! no puedo decir qué secretos se sabrán pero creánme q serán MUCHOS. Espero q todo les haya gustado y q por ahi no me maten (SUYI y DOUSIS) recuerden q no pueden hacerlo pq sino kien salva y regresa a los demás??? jijijijijijiji además habrá muchas fans dolidas por tan lamentable pérdida y los chikos llorarán mi linda y simpática ausencia jajaja. Qué puedo comentar??? aah pues q proximamente me iré d viajecito y empiezan mis fiextaas iupiiii. Así q andaré d vaguita un rato pero así despejaré mi mente y crearé muuuuuucho amor aki. Nos vemooos las kiero en vd grax por tooodo el apoyoo y Grax Celia por ayudarme a actualizaaaaaar te kelo!!!! Y a mis queridas MAMOamigaaas q tiene mi corazón y más. VIVA el club de las MAMOchas!!!**


	23. Mis miedos son verdad

_Antes que nada, anuncio que éste es un capítulo que me ha costado mucho escribir. Aquí narro mis miedos, miedos que toda gente puede tener, cualquiera que éstos sean. Usualmente hacemos o decidimos cosas que hacen que nuestro destino tome un nuevo rumbo, pero también hay aquellas situaciones que no tenemos la oportunidad de elegir, pero aún así... ocurren._

_Este es uno de los escritos que más me identifican como una chika pensante, temerosa e incluso en estos momentos, más ilusionada que nunca. Gracias a mi ninio, mi nueva motivación para escribir... gracias a mi familia que nuevamente está conmigo, todos juntos y gracias a esas amigas q tanto he aprendido a valorar enormemente. Mi corazón ronríe y espero sonreír por mucho tiempo más..._

_Ahora, sin más preámbulos agarren pañuelitos, chokolates, impresora (jajaja sigo siendo ilusa), pero en especial lean mi..._

**Capítulo 22**

**--- MIS MIEDOS SON VERDAD ---**

-Vine lo más temprano que pude Kent, me quedé sumamente preocupada. Explícame bien qué es lo que pasa.

-Lee esto- extendió una carta, la cual Setsuna iba leyendo cuidadosamente y a medida que avanzaba, le horrorizaba y le hacía presagiar lo peor.

-Pero si esto es…

-Una amenaza.

-Tal vez es sólo un juego, alguna broma de pésimo gusto.

-Yo no lo creo, algo me dice que mi familia corre peligro. Es ahora cuando no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice.

- Te refieres a Haruka.

-Setsuna… si llego a faltar ya sabes qué hacer- se notaba en cada palabra un cierto aire fatídico.

-No será necesario, verás que se solucionará todo- lo miró a los ojos tratando de reconfortarlo.

-¿Crees que me perdone algún día? Sé que fui muy duro con ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Tenías que ser rudo. Cuando se sepa la verdad verás que te perdonará aunque creo que ella nunca te ha guardado rencor, te sigue amando después de todo.

-Y yo a ella. Díselo si llega a pasarme algo, quisiera que supiera que la adoré y que estuvo presente en mi corazón desde siempre. Todo lo que hice fue para protegerla a ella, mi esposa y a mis hijos.

-Ya verás que podrás decírselo tú. Solo confía en que esta pesadilla termine de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo está Serena?

-Bien, va muy bien en el colegio y se ha hecho de grandes amigos. Hay una muchacha que me preocupa un poco.

-¿Alguna de sus amigas?

-No, de hecho es una de sus profesoras, su maestra de equitación.

-¿Crees que le quiera hacer daño?

-No lo sé, pero no me inspira mucha confianza. La noto demasiado gentil con Serena y quiere enterarse de todo lo concerniente a ella.

-Te pido que por favor la vigiles. Quiero saber si su intención va más allá de lo académico.

-Claro, no hace falta que me lo pidas. ¿Por qué no hablas con Haru?- exclamó retomando su plática anterior.

-No creo que quiera verme, después de todo sigue siendo una niña voluntariosa y terca.

-Kent, ella está sufriendo muchísimo, es ahora cuando más necesita de tu apoyo. Mitchiru se fue a Irlanda.

-¡¿Qué?!- el asombró de aquel hombre era muy grande. Por un momento quiso ir con ella y estrecharla en sus brazos pero no se podía dar el lujo de hacerlo.

-Sé que quieres verla aunque lo niegues, y lo peor de todo es que ella está igual que tú. Ojalá un día los dos hagan lo que dicte su corazón.

-No puedo, aunque me muera por decirle que la extraño, no puedo hacerlo. Lo sabes.

-Kent…- los ojos escarlata de la bella mujer comenzaron a ver a su viejo amigo sumido en un estado de confusión.

-No te estés preocupando de más. Estoy bien, Setsu.

-Hace mucho que no me decías así.

-Lamento también haber sido rudo también contigo y apartarme de ti.

-Ya no hables ni mires el pasado, sólo vive tu presente, estoy aquí apoyándote, tienes una hija hermosa y una esposa que te ama y te acaba de dar una nueva alegría por quién vivir. Aprovecha eso y sé feliz.

-Tienes razón- ella no dijo nada más, abrazó a Kent y lloró por unos cuantos minutos con él.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una linda chica había tratado de encontrar un momento preciso para hablar con cierto joven que desde hacía algún tiempo le preocupaba.

Al fin pudo hallarlo sentado en el campo de flores, en realidad estaba tratando de concentrarse para desarrollar una nota difícil de alcanzar en su violín.

-Hola…-dijo ella, por lo que el chico automáticamente dejó de tocar.

-Te equivocaste de camino. El gimnasio de esgrima no es por aquí- dijo en tono molesto.

-No iba hacia allá. Quiero hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo está muy claro Serena.

-Seiya… por favor, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

-No estoy enojado, es sólo que… no me hagas mucho caso- dijo el chico en un tono menos severo que el anterior.

-Es que siento como si te hubiera hecho algo y… no creo haberte hecho nada malo- exclamó sonando algo frustrada por cómo la trataba ahora el que antes era su amigo.

-La verdad es que el que ha sido aquí el villano he sido yo. No soporté la idea de que pudieras querer a alguien más, Serena me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, en tu baile de cumpleaños. Sé que puedo sonar bastante atrevido y también sé que la primera impresión que tuviste de mí no fue nada grata pero suelo ser así con las mujeres que me parecen banales pero tú… tú eres totalmente distinta y cuando me di cuenta de que ya querías a alguien más, no lo soporté. Lo siento.

-Seiya… yo.

-Tú no puedes decir nada. He sido un idiota por tratarte mal sin justificación alguna, creé mi mundo sin saber que sólo yo vivía en él. Sé que sufrías por alguien más y traté de no ver lo evidente. Es más el coraje que tengo contra mí mismo que el que puedo tenerte. Nunca había entendido la frase "seré feliz si tú lo eres" pero créeme que ahora la comprendo. En verdad, lo lamento.

Serena no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer y menos después de semejante sinceridad. Quería abrazarlo pero creía que lo tomaría a mal o al menos, no era lo adecuado y menos no siendo su novio.

-Lamento incomodarte también ahora- dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos aunque mas bien, leía sus acciones.

-En realidad también fue mi culpa no habértelo dicho antes. Un amigo confía en el otro y le expresa sus sentimientos, y yo no lo hice contigo.

-El hecho de ser tu amigo no quiere decir que me vas a contar todo lo que sientes o sufres porque jamás podría obligarte a hacerlo, eso siempre será tu decisión.

-Lo sé. Gracias por permitirme aclarar las cosas contigo Seiya.

-No te preocupes Sere, creo que después de todo sí necesitábamos hablar.

No pudo evitarlo y fue hasta donde estaba su antiguo amigo y lo abrazó a pesar de que en un principio no quería hacerlo. El joven se sorprendió por la acción de la chica, pero obviamente no la rechazó, es más, se aferró al abrazo cuánto pudo.

-Debo ir a clase- exclamó ella para romper el gesto.

-Sí. Te acompaño.

-Entonces vamos. Tenemos que ensayar para el concierto.

-Vamos.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-No. No quiero preocuparla.

-¡Pero Amy!- en su voz se notaba una terrible angustia.

-Es mi decisión y como médico debes respetarla.

-Pero no soy tu médico, soy tu novio.

-Con mayor razón Andrew. Guarda el secreto, por favor.

-Pero lo que me pides es muy injusto, además puedes recuperarte.

-No quiero, sería darle largas a algo que es inevitable.

-No estás hablado como una mujer de ciencia, una mujer que sueña con ser médico, la mujer de la que me enamoré.

-Es porque tal vez esa mujer ya no existe.

-No me digas eso Amy…- él la abrazó y fue ahí donde ella rompió en llanto –sé que tienes miedo y es comprensible, también yo lo tendría. Hagamos un trato: yo no le digo nada de esto a tu hermana pero a cambio deberás someterte a un tratamiento bajo mi supervisión. Nadie sospechará nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Andrew…

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Por favor no te hagas esto.

-De acuerdo. Sólo porque tengo que admitir que no quiero morir.

-Y no vas a hacerlo mi amor. No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

-Andrew…

Se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras se besaban tierna y cálidamente. Él le había dado una mala noticia que no sólo le afectaba a ella, sino también a él. Se había enamorado completamente de alguien que compartía su amor hacia la medicina y el destino no podía quitársela, al menos no tan pronto; antes debía luchar contra ese destino, o al menos postergarlo cuánto pudiese.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenas noches princesa.

-No te burles Jedite, me quedé dormida. Anoche casi no pude dormir.

-Lo sé. Te mueves mucho.

-¿De nuevo te escabulliste a mi cama?

-Sí. Sabes que no me gusta dormir solo.

-Mmmm.

-No rezongues Mina. Además cuando eras más pequeña eras tú quien se colaba a mi cuarto.

-Bueno ya, no digo nada. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-Pues en realidad nada. Te invito yo.

-Entonces subiré a cambiarme.

-¿No puedes irte vestida así? Te vez muy linda, hasta podrían pensar que somos novios.

-Jedite… no sueñes. Además ya consigue una novia de verdad, no siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

-Pues quiero que eso pase y espero que me ayudes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una de tus alumnas llamó mucho mi atención.

-Ay hermanito… cada una de ellas ya tiene compromiso.

-Pero no están casadas… ¿o sí?

-Sólo espero que no salgas lastimado.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, te llegó esa carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Si. No dice de quién es pero sé que podrás adivinarlo.

-Déjame leerla allá arriba. En unos minutos bajo.

-Mientras tanto voy por el coche…

La chica subió, algo le decía que esa carta era de alguien que a menudo estaba en sus pensamientos, aunque no quería que así fuera. La abrió y pudo leer su contenido…

"_Querida Lilyet:_

_Sé que es una osadía de mi parte llamarte de esa manera pero al menos déjame conservar ese nombre sólo para mí. Sé que fue inoportuna mi forma de tratarte, es más, fui una persona vil y cruel contigo y créeme que no era esa mi intención y jamás lo fue._

_Cuando me enteré de tu verdadera identidad me creí engañado y tienes que aceptar que de cierta manera lo fui y tú también. Hubiera sido más fácil haber escuchado todo de tu boca, preguntarte sobre tus cambios de actitud, preocuparme más por ti, pero los hubiera ya no existen y no puedo hacer nada para enmendar mis errores. _

_Quisiera ser yo quien estuviera en estos momentos frente a ti pero debo reconocer que soy un cobarde que se esconde siempre de sus problemas y se escuda en mil pretextos para no sufrir pero debo serte sincero… sí sufro. Sufro tu ausencia cada día._

_Ésta casa se había iluminado gracias a ti, llenaste mi vida de juventud y me trajiste de nuevo a la vida. Debo serte honesto; al principio tuve miedo de que entraras a esta casa por lo que podría pasar con mi primo; él acababa de romper su compromiso con Lita, pero después de todo no fue él tu problema: fui yo._

_No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti y hoy en día tengo que aceptar que aún lo estoy. No creas que te pido que regreses porque sé que no lo harás. Tu vida ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes de conocerme y sé que esos días eran mejores de los que pudiste vivir con nosotros. Ahora estás nuevamente con las personas que te han visto crecer, reír, llorar e ilusionarte desde pequeña como yo no pude hacerlo simplemente porque no formaba parte de tu vida._

_En verdad deseo que estés bien, que superes todas las vicisitudes que te han ocurrido a lo largo de este tiempo, incluyéndome a mí._

_Ocuparás un espacio muy importante en mi vida y en mi corazón. Habrá una mesa en el restaurant, al que me llevaste a comer aquella vez que fuiste por mí al trabajo, que estará esperando por ti hoy por la tarde. Ojalá vayas y que podamos aclarar de una vez todo esto. Créeme que mi intención no es molestarte y sino vas, lo entenderé… Buena suerte en todo lo que hagas Lilyet… _

_Artemis._

La chica soltó la carta y la dejó sobre su cama, volteó a verse en el espejo, se arregló un poco el cabello y salió con su hermano a dar la vuelta.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces arreglaste las cosas con él.

-Sí. Así fue. ¿Estás enojado por algo?

-No, no me hagas mucho caso- se volteó hacia otro lado, no quería verla y mucho menos que notara que estaba…

-¿Estás celoso?- dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No tengo porqué estarlo.

-Es lo que yo digo Darien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Es sólo que ese chico ya no es el mismo que antes, Sere.

-¡No es verdad! Seiya siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Yo lo conozco- dijo ella como reclamo a su novio, no podía aceptar que él tuviera una visión diferente.

-Tienes razón, no lo conozco tan bien como tú- exclamó ya en tono molesto.

-Pues si, sólo lo has visto un par de veces en las prácticas y te ciegas a ver que no es un chico malo- ella al parecer estaba tratando de suavizar las cosas, aunque seguía defendiendo su punto.

-De acuerdo Serena, como quieras, piensa lo que quieras, después de todo siempre haces lo que se te pega la gana.

-¿Darien?- al notar la ira en las palabras de su novio, empezó a percibir que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya. Hoy no vayas al invernadero porque no iré, mejor que vaya tu amiguito Seiya.

-Darien por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

-Piensa muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas Serena, no siempre debes ser tan honesta y decir tus sentimientos a los demás- la miró fríamente, como nunca lo había hecho y eso le dio miedo a la chica que sólo se quedó paralizada mientras veía la figura de su novio irse hacia la sala de Maestros, algo que nunca hacía, ya que su tiempo libre lo aprovechaba en ir a verla al campo de rosas que era el sitio que más les gustaba.

_-"S__é__ que lo hice enojar pero no creo que Seiya sea una mala persona, es de los chicos más dulces que he conocido en mi vida…"_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Hola mi linda mujercita- dijo un hombre tratando de seducir a una voluptuosa mujer que estaba en el departamento donde tenían aquellos encuentros llenos de furia y pasión.

-Hola mi querido amante…- se volteó para ver al dueño de aquellos pensamientos que le hacían sonrojarse.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya podrás hacerte justicia tú misma.

-Es decir que…

-Ya hay fecha para nuestra venganza.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron saltar de felicidad, si es que se le podía llamar así a esa forma cruel y retorcida en la que había planeado todo en su mente. El poder concluir lo que tanto había soñado la hacían liberar deseos reprimidos por mucho tiempo y le hizo el amor a Rubeus en una forma completamente diferente a la habitual.

Él estuvo encantado con esa muestra de 'cariño' profesado por esa mujer. Nada era más gratificante al término de la jornada que tomarla en un arranque de furia, como estaban acostumbrados. Se necesitaban más cada día, tal vez para olvidar sus frustraciones o sólo por simple deseo carnal.

Una vez satisfechos, se sentaron en la cama para vestirse nuevamente, no habían tratado siquiera de conocerse, simplemente era una relación de intereses mutuos, satisfacciones dejando lo más importante a un lado.

-Ya es hora de irme, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

-Sí. Yo mejor me recuesto un rato, estoy cansada.

-Lo sé…- se acercó a ella dándole un beso fugaz pero al mismo tiempo apasionado.

-Anda, ve ya a alistar todo.

-De acuerdo…

El hombre salió de la habitación dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_-Pronto podré acabar con los sueños de tu hija… tal como mataste mis sueños y los de mi familia"_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Cada paso que daba era más difícil que el anterior. Una sensación de miedo y tristeza invadían su frágil corazón mientras avanzaba al interior de esa casa. Las habitaciones estaban vacías y la casa permanecía sumida en una especie de letargo profundo. Nada se habían movido en años y al mismo tiempo estaba increíblemente limpio.

Iba subiendo las escaleras poco a poco. Cada escalón crujía más que el otro, al igual que su corazón se iba acelerando, parecía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho pero tenía que tranquilizarse. Mientras avanzaba recordaba las palabras de una de sus amigas, la cual le había ayudado a tomar esa dura decisión…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- dijo ella poniendo toda su atención en su respuesta inmediata._

_-No iré- quizá debió haber dicho eso con una seguridad digna de admirarse, a no ser porque la pausa entre pregunta y respuesta fue demasiado larga._

_-¿No vas por qué no quieres o por qué tienes miedo?_

_Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer. Se moría de ganas por verlo, quería saber de él, era imposible no amar a alguien de su propia sangre, su única familia._

_-Bueno yo…_

_-Raye, piénsalo bien. Porque sino vas podrías arrepentirte toda tu vida. Quizá haya algo por lo cual te apartó de su lado. Si algo he aprendido es a saber que siempre hay razones para todo, incluso para apartar a la gente que uno más quiere._

_-Está bien. Gracias por escucharme._

_-Siempre que lo necesites estaré aquí._

**-------**

-Gracias Lita. Me ayudaste a tomar esta decisión. Ahora me toca a mí salir de ésto- escaló los dos últimos peldaños de la larga escalera que separaba el primer piso de la planta baja y continuó caminando por el largo pasillo con alfombra color vino que estaba en el suelo del corredor. Pudo ver nuevamente las habitaciones principales, donde jugaba cuando era apenas una niña, donde sus padres habían permanecido en sus viajes, hasta que llegó a una gran puerta de roble tallada con la figura de un halcón.

Si giraba la perilla, un miedo guardado por tanto tiempo cobraría vida ante sus ojos, pero su mano seguía en el adorno de la puerta porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

Se acercó temblorosa y al fin la giró. El chillido evidente de la puerta hizo que el hombre que descansaba en la cama dentro de aquella hermosa habitación abriera los ojos y pronunciara una sola palabra:

-Raye…

Ella se sintió desfallecer al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su amado abuelo, cosa que pensó nunca más volver a oír. Se acercó a él y pudo notar que aquél hombre fuerte e imponente que recordaba era solamente un hombre anciano, cubierto de canas y arrugas que ahora descansaba en su lecho. El tiempo hizo evidente su rumbo y así como ella creció convirtiéndose en una bella mujer, su abuelo iba terminando sus días en este mundo.

-Abuelo- dijo ella en tono seco y muy serio. No quería desplomarse así como así. Tenía que tener la mente en blanco para poder oírlo con claridad y no juzgarlo premeditadamente.

-Perdóname mi amor- al oír esas palabras se paralizó. Cuánto había rogado al señor que se lo dijera, cuánto había orado para nunca odiarlo, para que algún día la visitara en el Colegio y la abrazara como antes… ahora estaba ahí, frágil y pidiéndole perdón, era demasiado para poder creerlo -Sé que piensas que he sido un mal abuelo y esa es la única verdad. Me encerré sólo en mi dolor y jamás me preocupé por el tuyo. He recibido mi castigo.

-No, no mereces nada malo, nadie lo merece…- dijo dejando ver su tristeza y se hincó a su lado.

-Sé que piensas que nunca he ido a visitarte pero… sí lo he hecho. Fui a cada festival que dio la escuela. Sé que eres una excelente bailarina de ballet y que tu mayor pasión es la esgrima. Fuiste capitana del equipo mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Serena Tsukino, tu mejor amiga. He estado al pendiente de ti pero jamás tuve el valor para acercarme. Pensé que me odiarías después de lo que te hice cuando eras pequeña.

-Jamás… nunca podría. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, abuelo- Raye se abalanzó contra ese ser que en miles de sueños había estado. Ahora no era más una alucinación, era verdad y podía abrazarlo con el amor que le guardó en tantos años.

Por un momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera demostrarle cuánto lo quería y cuánto lo había extrañado. Sus ilusiones y sus añoranzas estaban frente a ella y habían disipado el miedo del rechazo que tantos malos pensamientos albergaban en su corazón.

La felicidad venía de nuevo a ella y cada segundo se acrecentaba más en su ser. Una emoción le invadía nuevamente, no sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar por el estado de su abuelo, pero no quiso pensar en esas cosas tan tristes. Lo empezó a llenar de besos a lo que él respondió con muchas sonrisas y abrazos. Ese momento mágico era sólo de ellos dos. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Le empezó a contar las novedades, los acontecimientos de años pasados y demás sueños que tenía. La casa nuevamente se llenó de risas y alegría, tal como había sido hace 13 largos años.

Los sirvientes de la casa no podían creer lo que veían, lloraban de felicidad y gusto. El médico les había dicho que el hombre se estaba dejando morir por una tristeza arraigada, pero ahora las cosas seguramente cambiarían.

-Raye… eres una joven muy hermosa. Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

-Sólo físicamente, porque en el fondo soy tan terca como papá- este comentario lo hizo estallar en carcajadas y es que era verdad. Su hijo era muy parecido a su nieta desde pequeña.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué abuelo?

-Por haber aceptado venir a verme, antes de partir.

-No seas tontito. Verás que pronto estarás mejor. Yo me encargo de eso.

-Pero hija…

-No me importa lo que pienses. Ahora soy yo la que cuidará de ti. Tengo permiso de estar aquí contigo todo el día, así que iré abajo para que ordenen tu comida.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta en un revuelo de emociones, pero su abuelo dijo algo que llamó su atención e hizo que se parara en la puerta del cuarto.

-Te quiero mi niña…

-Yo más, abuelo- al salir del cuarto una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se fue directo a la cocina para empezar a trabajar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

…….

El pasar del tiempo se hizo presente nuevamente, entre risas, lágrimas y demás emociones propias de cualquier chica de 17 años. El término del curso había llegado. Esa noche especial se estaba haciendo presente por mucha postergación que los graduados desearan hacer.

Muchas doncellas lucían sus mejores galas. Todo brillaba reluciente a la luz de los candelabros finamente adornados por pequeños cristales transparentes que semejaban las estrellas del firmamento. Todo parecía mágico y en verdad que lo era.

De pronto comenzaron a tocar dulces melodías y el gran baile de fin de curso dio inicio.

Las parejas creadas a lo largo del ciclo se hacían presentes sobre la pista. Esa noche era diferente a las demás. Se podía bailar con los invitados por las damas, aunque no pertenecieran al Colegio Hertzon, igualmente los chicos podían bailar con sus novias aunque no pertenecieran al colegio Hamilton.

Todo era sensacional; estaba siendo una noche sin igual no sólo por la belleza que reinaba en cada rincón del salón, sino también por el olor de deliciosos elixires que habían preparado y por los bocadillos tan finos y delicadamente adornados que abrían el apetito a cuánto invitado se acercaba a la mesa del banquete.

De pronto una conocida voz se hizo presente en la ceremonia. Anunciaba la presencia de una de las voces más lindas del Colegio interpretando la canción que había ganado el concurso de compositores en su forma individual.

Para esa noche en especial, había escogido un lindo vestido en color beige muy pegado al cuerpo, dejando entrever su hermosa silueta. Era largo y brillaba gracias a los hilos y piedras aplicadas a lo largo del talle. Se veía radiante y con la escenografía que habían colocado en el estrado, mucho más. Semejaba el cielo estrellado en la noche devolviendo el encanto generado con cada decoración…

La hermosa voz comenzó a cantar y sus compañeros la acompañaron tocando los diversos instrumentos que habían aprendido a desarrollar a lo largo del año: violines, chelos, flautas, cítaras, pianos y demás instrumentos musicales empezaron a hacer gala en aquél festival que abría de una manera espectacular…

**Late at night**

(Tarde en la noche)

**when all the world is sleeping**

(cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo)

**I stay up and think of you**

(Me levanto y pienso en ti)

**And I wish on a star**

(Y le deseo a una estrella)

**That some where you are**

(que donde quiera que estés)

**thinking of me too**

(También estés pensando en mí)

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

(Porque estoy soñándote esta noche)

**'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight**

(Hasta mañana, estaré abrazándote fuertemente)

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

(Y no hay lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar)

**Than here in my room**

(que aquí en mi cuarto)

**dreaming about you and me**

(soñando en ti y en mí)

**Wonder if you ever see me and**

(Me pregunto si tú nunca me viste y)

**I wonder if you**

(me pregunto si tú)

**Know I'm there (Am I there, Am I)**

(sabes que estoy allí (estoy allí, estoy))

**If you looked in my eyes,**

(Si tú miraste en mis ojos,)

**would you see what's inside**

(verías lo que hay adentro,)

**Would you even care**

(incluso te importaría)

**I just wanna hold you close but so far**

(Sólo quiero abrazarte cerca pero hasta ahora)

**All I have are dreams of you**

(Todo lo que tengo son sueños de ti)

**So I wait for the day and the courage to say**

(Así que espero por el día y el valor de decir)

**How much I love you**

(Cuánto te amo)

**Yes I do**

(de verdad)

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

(Estaré soñándote esta noche)

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

(Hasta mañana estaré abrazándote fuertemente)

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

(Y no hay lugar en el mundo que prefería estar)

**Than here in my room**

(que aquí en mi cuarto)

**dreaming about you and me**

(soñando en ti y en mí)

_**Ahh-Ahh (corazón)**_

**I can't stop dreaming**

(No puedo parar de soñar)

_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**_

**I can't stop dreaming**

(No puedo parar de soñar en ti)

_**có**__**mo te necesito**_

**I can't stop dreaming of you**

(No puedo parar de soñar)

_**Mi amor como te extraño**_

**Late at night**

(Tarde en la noche)

**when all the world is sleeping**

(cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo)

**I stay up and think of you**

(Me levanto y pienso en ti)

**And I still can't believe**

(Y todavía no puedo creer)

**That you came up to me and said**

(Que tú viniste a mí y me dijiste)

**I love you**

(Te amo)

**I love you too**

(Te amo también)

**Now I'm dreaming' with you tonight**

(Ahora estoy soñando contigo esta noche)

**'Til tomorrow and for all of my life**

(Hasta mañana y por toda mi vida)

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

(Y no hay lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar)

**Than here in my room**

(Que aquí en mi cuarto)

**dreaming with you endlessly!**

(soñando eternamente contigo!)

Todos los presentes se maravillaron y es que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla cantar de una manera tan espectacular. El avance de su voz era notable y hacía suspirar a las parejas que danzaban por toda la pista haciendo de la noche una cada vez más, linda velada.

Cada sonido que se escuchaba en el salón resonaba en medio de la pista y hacía que los invitados danzaran sin poder contenerse. Alegría invadía el corazón de todos y las risas no se hacían esperar, en especial de cuatro chicas que estaban reunidas junto al gran ventanal que se ubicaba al lado oeste de la sala, justo donde empezaba el laberinto de matorrales.

-Estuviste magnífica Serena.

-No es verdad Amy- decía muy sonrojada.

-Mi flauta no lograría opacar jamás tu linda voz Sere. Fue muy lindo.

-Sólo espero que él la haya escuchado…- declaraba algo triste.

-Yo creo que sí porque viene hacia acá. No voltees.

Pudo sentir cómo una mano se deslizaba por su pequeña cintura y unos labios se acercaban a su oído.

-¿Podemos bailar?- una chispa electrizante recorrió todo su cuerpo y volteó encontrándose con ese lindo rostro que en pocas ocasiones había vuelto a ver.

-Sí, claro que sí.

La pista se engalanó con esa singular pareja de enamorados, muchos los veían incrédulamente. A mil leguas se notaba el amor reflejado en sus ojos; la forma de tocarla era tan sutil y su forma de tomarlo era tan delicada que era inescrutable el sentimiento que los dos compartían.

-Parece que somos observados- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues que nos vean, no importa ya.

-¿Así que ésta noche vienes muy decidida?

-Pues a que lo sepa el mundo, sí. No me importa ser señalada por amar a mi maestro de esgrima.

-Y a mi tampoco me importa que seas señalada por amarme…

-¡Darien!

-Era broma preciosa. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo y siguieron bailando al compás de la nueva melodía que resonaba en cada rincón del lugar: "Matrimonio de amor". Una exquisita pieza que era interpretada, irónicamente, por Seiya Kou en el piano y el acompañamiento en flautas y algunos violines.

Lita también se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pues recién había llegado su amado Diamante dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta al saber que ella había sido la ganadora del corazón del famoso General del Condado Medison.

Bailaban dulcemente al son de la música y Lita portaba orgullosamente aquél vestido plateado con tanto vuelo que ella misma había confeccionado. En los últimos meses había descubierto su gran talento para dibujar e incluso ella misma diseñó su vestido de bodas que no faltaba mucho por portar.

-Te vez hermosa mi amor.

-Tú también luces encantador, querido.

En sus miradas se veía claramente el amor eterno que se profesaban el uno al otro. Cada movimiento era recreado por esos dos seres que se habían amado y entregado por completo tan sólo unos días antes. El amor no había podido esperar más tiempo y si era algo que su corazón no podía ya ocultar.

-Gracias por aquella primera noche, mi amor- dijo él susurrándole en el oído, acto que estremeció a la joven de pies a cabeza.

-Fue la primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos…- le sonrió cálidamente, como ella sólo podía hacerlo, acto que regocijó el corazón de ese hombre que estaba más enamorado que nunca.

Otra pareja que estaba danzando, pero a un ritmo mucho menor eran Amy y Andrew. Al parecer la chica no se sentía muy bien, pero tenía que disimular.

-¿Te sientes bien Amy? Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a sentar un rato o si gustas, podemos ir a caminar.

-Tan sólo deja que pase ésta pieza, es mi favorita- le dijo sonriéndole para poder tranquilizar su corazón. No podía fallar ahora.

Una nueva melodía se hizo presente, "Corazón de niño" fue magníficamente interpretada por Mina, quien ahora ocupaba en piano y parecía seguirla amablemente en cada transición de una nota a otra.

En esta ocasión, todas las chicas tenían pareja, menos una de ellas. Quién al percibir un poco de frialdad en su hombro se encogió de hombros y volteó a su lado derecho.

-¡¿Tú?!

-¿Podríamos bailar?

Ella asintió como hipnotizada por esos ojos color miel y extendió su mano para que fuera acogida por el hombre que estaba ante ella. Se sentía como una niña pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos que la soportaban y la hacían girar y sentir las mariposas que cualquier chica siente al bailar con el joven que más nos atrae en el momento.

La cabellera de Raye iba suelta, pero sujeta por un listón en color azul que la hacía lucir angelical. Su vestuario también era azul lo que hacía resaltar su piel apiñonada. Había optado por llevar guantes largos y el vestido también era largo y con un atrevido pliegue en la parte de abajo para poder dejar entrever sus bellas piernas.

Él por su parte, iba con un lindo traje en color negro, color que le favorecía totalmente y más por su rubia cabellera.

-¿Tu nombre es Raye, cierto?

-Así es. ¿Y el tuyo es Jedite?

-Veo que lo recuerdas.

-La maestra Mina habla mucho sobre ti.

-Veo que soy popular en este colegio, entonces.

-Un poco…- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si, mi hermana suele hablar de lo loca que está por mí.

-¿Perdón?

-Jajajaja, juego de hermanos lindura. ¿Por cierto debo sentirme privilegiado por bailar esta pieza contigo o acaso hay alguien que pueda reclamarme por estar contigo?

-No, no lo creo- dijo Raye ocultando la verdad, no sabía el porqué le respondía aquella mentira, pero el hacerlo le provocaba una muy grata sensación.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- le tomó por la mano y le dio un beso muy tentador.

-Me alegra… hacerte feliz

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta del flirteo y la química tan grande que nacía entre ellos dos. Pero el hecho era más que evidente al menos, para una de las parejas que se encontraba en la pista.

-¿Ya viste a Raye?

-Sí Sere, está muy entretenida.

-Me preocupa un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque sé que a ella le interesa otro chico, me confunde su actitud.

-Déjala amor, tal vez sólo es un ligero coqueteo, no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Entonces puedo coquetear con otros chicos?- dijo juguetona.

-Ah no, eso sí que no, no lo permitiría.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no quiero ver tu sonrisa dirigida a alguien más que no sea yo, no soportaría nunca que tus labios rozaran otros que no fueran los míos y que mis brazos pudieran rodear otra cintura que no fuera la tuya.

Las palabras de Darien la hicieron ruborizarse y decidieron salir un poco a tomar el aire. La música seguía sonando en el salón mientras ellos avanzaban en el laberinto formado en el amplio campo lateral al salón de fiestas.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Shhh. Tú sígueme.

A cada paso que daba, una nueva emoción le recorría el cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera dispuesta a todo por él y mucho menos el caminar entre aquellos arbustos con él tomado de la mano.

Al fin llegaron a un lugar un poco oscuro. Darien la miró confundido pero la verdad estaba muy nervioso, no se explicaba el hecho de estar ahí y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sudar como nunca en la vida.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Serena al notar el sudor de sus manos.

-No… yo… no… ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó sin más titubeos.

-Pues quería estar solos, alejados de todos, al menos por un momento- se recostó en el pasto e invitó a Darien a hacer lo mismo.

Miraron las estrellas tomados de las manos. Serena se puso sobre en el pecho de su amado y pudo sentir su palpitar y su respiración.

Darien pensó que ése era un buen momento para decirle la verdad. Hacía días que había estado pensando en hacerlo y más porque tenía un extraño presentimiento que no lograba arrancar.

-Serena…

-Sí amor…- cuando giró su cabeza para poder verlo, sintió que no podía decirlo, no podría arriesgarse a perderla, si ella no entendía seguro no volvería a verla jamás.

-Te amo- sólo pudo decirle su verdad actual, no sus miedos, ni siquiera sus sueños.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras se sentaban en ese pasto que comenzaba a picar su piel. Darien la acercó a él y colocó su mano en su espalda descubierta tocando por primera vez un poco más de la piel de su linda novia, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y al contacto se separaran.

-Perdón…- dijo él en un susurro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- nuevamente se acercó a él y del impulso cayó nuevamente al césped, sobre su pecho. Darien entonces la abrazó nuevamente empezando a recorrer con sus manos la angosta espalda de la joven y ella se reía al sentir las manos de su novio ir de un lado a otro.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada. Me da cosquillas, es todo.

Siguieron en la sesión de besos y en esta ocasión fue él quién rodó quedando arriba, en una posición más que privilegiada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamó ella en tono juguetón.

-Quería tener una mejor vista.

-Me pica mucho el pasto.

-De acuerdo.

La ayudó a incorporarse nuevamente y se escondieron entre los arbustos para dar paso nuevamente a los besos y abrazos.

-Darien.

-¿Pasa algo princesa?

-No nada es que… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?- no entendía mucho de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sí. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé.

-No te ocurrirá nada mientras estés conmigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Él depositó un dulce beso en su cabeza y la estrechó fuertemente para darle seguridad. Ella se regocijó al darse cuenta que él realmente la quería y que no era un sueño todo lo que vivía, aunque lo pareciera.

-Te amo- ella lo besó pero esta vez era muy distinto. Sus besos eran más profundos y más rápidos, cosa que le asombró mucho, pero a la vez le encantó y sólo le quedó seguirlos. _**N.A.**__ qué sacrificado me salió el chiko)_

-Yo más- alejó su rostro del de su princesa y lentamente fue bajando sus labios por la tersa piel que formaba su cuello. Serena estaba más que encantada con tal caricia y sólo podía sonreír, aunque en realidad quisiera gritar de felicidad.

Darien no bajó más, no porque no quisiera sino porque no era ni el lugar ni el momento oportuno para hacer semejantes caricias a esa mujer que amaba con locura, además no se perdonaría manchar su honor de esa forma.

Serena adivinó sus pensamientos y se sintió feliz de tener a un hombre que la respetaba. La prueba a la que lo había sometido era difícil pero había logrado lo que quería: comprobar que realmente la amaba.

Lo miró a los ojos, esos dos puntos en su rostro en los cuales podía perderse sin rumbo fijo. Lo acarició lentamente y le depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Darien supo inmediatamente el porqué e hizo lo mismo. Y así, a la luz de la Luna caminaron de nuevo al salón de fiestas tomados de la mano.

….

-¿Dónde están Serena y Darien?

-No te preocupes Amy. Hace un rato salieron a caminar, yo los vi.

-Es que no los veía y me preocupaba.

-Anda, yo digo que deberíamos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿No puedo objetar eso, verdad doctor?

-No, son las recomendaciones de tu médico.

Hipnotizados por el ambiente, salieron un rato a la terraza que estaba en el ala este del salón. Se sentaron en la fuente que estaba cerca de ahí y Andrew la besó tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Amy soltando una quisquillosa risita.

-Demostrándote cuánto te quiero.

-¿Puedo demostrar cuán feliz me has hecho?

-Por supuesto…

Amy lo abrazó con ternura infinita y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, además de un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso?

-Te di un beso por ser mi gran amigo, alguien que comparte mis sueños y no deja de impulsarme a lograrlos cada día que pasa; el otro por ser mi maestro, el que me enseña lo maravilloso del mundo y del cuerpo humano, me educa en lo que es tener una gran pasión en la vida y dar todo por ella; y el último… por ser el hombre que empiezo a amar con todo el corazón.

Nada había sido más lindo que el escucharla hablar de esa manera mostrando finalmente cómo era. Se aferró a ella como si fuera un colibrí queriendo escapar de sus brazos pero esta vez se quedaría ahí, con él. Amy le correspondió y así se quedaron un par de minutos contando las estrellas como si fueran los días que les restaban por estar juntos, descubriendo que eran imposibles de medir.

Por su parte, Lita y Diamante bailaban sin parar formando una linda pareja que, sin dudar, era la envidia de cuántos los veían. De pronto al girar, Lita vio en una esquina a Seiya, tratando de despegarse a una chica que lo atosigaba todo el tiempo.

-¿De qué te ríes traviesa?- exclamó Diamante tocándole cariñosamente la nariz a Lita.

-Del pobre de Seiya- dijo al mismo tiempo que le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que pudiera ver la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿El anterior campeón de esgrima?

-Sí. Fue increíble la hazaña de Serena al ganarle.

**--- Flash Back ---**

-Bienvenidos al gran torneo de esgrima. La final entre el Colegio Hamilton y el Colegio Hertzon. La hermosa finalista del equipo femenino es la señorita Serena Tsukino, mientras que el caballero que representa al equipo varonil es Seiya Kou quien, recordemos, es el actual campeón de dicho torneo. Sin más preámbulos demos inicio a la competencia…

La destreza de Serena había aumentado considerablemente, pero al mismo tiempo la velocidad de Seiya era superior. Cada uno daba gala de las mejores técnicas aprendidas durante todo ese largo y arduo año de trabajo.

A pesar de tener al mismo tutor, los dos estilos eran muy diferentes. Nadie podía predecir el resultado final puesto que si Seiya era veloz, su estatura le impedía moverse ligeramente, todo lo contrario a Serena, quien lograba ser más flexible en sus movimientos y además la astucia que tenía era mayor a la de su oponente.

Todo finalizó con una estocada de Serena en el peto de Seiya por la espalda, acto que sorprendió a unos y enorgulleció a otros. La nueva campeona del torneo de esgrima, había nacido.

-----

-Sí. Nadie podría imaginarse que esa niña tan hermosa y aparentemente frágil es en verdad alguien muy fuerte.

-Sí, en verdad que lo es…

Raye por su parte seguía coqueteando con Jedite, quien estaba encantado con la actitud de su nueva conquista. Alguien los miraba de lejos un poco perturbada e inquieta.

-¿Pasa algo profesora?

-No Seiya. Veo que al fin te libraste de Rika.

-Sí, le dije que fuera a bailar con alguien más.

-Eso es algo descortés joven Kou.

-¡Ay no, ahí viene de nuevo!- en un acto de desesperación, Seiya tomó la mano de la profesora y la internó en la pista de baile.

Bailaron al compás de la música, justo cuando la dulce voz de Mina Aino comenzaba a hacerse presente en el festejo con una canción poco común…

**En mi mente estás como una adicción **

**que se siente dulce, tierna y natural;**

**pasas del umbral de mi intimidad,**

**llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón.**

**Me tienes aquí como quieres tú, **

**vienes y desplazas a mi soledad.**

**Me vas atrapando.**

El baile seguía e inexplicablemente ambos estaban experimentando una sensación llena de calidez. Seiya hasta ese momento pudo ver con mayor detenimiento a la profesora. Era una chica delgada, con facciones finas, sus ojos color rojo escarlata le sentaban muy bien a esa mirada llena de ira que comúnmente tenía. Era una de esas personas que podía matar con la mirada y por primera vez, sus ojos reflejaban algo totalmente distinto. Sus cabellos eran muy largos y usualmente estaban sujetos en una coleta alta, lacia como la crin de los caballos que domaba.

**En mi mente estás palpitando a mil**

**y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad.**

**El dejarte ir o decir adiós **

**es morir en vida es negarme a mí**

**que mi libertad se termina en ti,**

**y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber**

**que te estoy amando.**

Ella se sentía sujetada por ese chico quien en ese momento le parecía el ser más atrevido del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía porqué no podía dejar de ver sus ojos color zafiro y sentirse entre nubes. Tal vez era la sensación de la que todos hablaban cuando se referían a 'mariposas en el estómago' o quizá tenía que aceptar que ese apuesto y gallardo joven le simpatizaba desde hace mucho, ya que lo había observado un par de veces primero con Lita y después en ocasiones con la chica que era el motivo de su estancia en aquél reciento.

**Tú y de nuevo tú **

**dejas que naufrague justamente en ti.**

**Tú , mi locura tú**

**me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir. **

**Tú, adherido aquí**

**Entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives.**

**Tú, todo lo llenas tú**

**que vienes y pasas como un huracán **

**Tú total y pleno tú**

**te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**

**Tú silente y sutil**

**Entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.**

Había algo más que obvio: no había que perder de vista el objetivo, ni siquiera por tontas cuestiones románticas ni mucho menos. El día ya estaba cerca, el día en que por fin vería consumada su venganza y no se detendría por nada… ni por nadie.

**Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable**

**caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable.**

**Desprendes la luz de cada palabra,**

**te has vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla.**

**Descubrí el amor al llegar a ti**

**y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión**

**que te estoy amando.**

¿Amor? No definitivamente no podía ser eso. Él amaba a su princesa y quizá sólo le estaba atrayendo aquél cuerpo tan hermoso y bien formado como el de cualquier chica de la época y más tratándose de una deportista ecuestre.

Le divertían los pensamientos que venían a su mente sobre la reacción de la profesora al poder deslizar un poco más su mano sobre su cintura y no quiso esperar, después de todo, no habría otra oportunidad semejante.

**Tú y de nuevo tú **

**dejas que naufrague justamente en ti.**

**Tú , mi locura tú**

**me atas a tu cuerpo, no me dejas ir. **

**Tú, adherido aquí**

**Entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives.**

**Tú, todo lo llenas tú**

**vienes como un huracán **

**Tú total y pleno tú**

**te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismán**

**Tú silencio y sutil**

**Entre cada átomo, entre cada célula...**

En ese momento, Chibiusa sintió una corriente eléctrica hechizante. Sólo Rubeus había hecho que se estremeciera de tal manera, en la primera de tantas aquellas uniones que, a la fecha, eran ya innumerables. Pero a pesar de eso, era al mismo tiempo muy diferente. No quería que la pieza terminara, al menos esa noche quería ser una mujer como cualquier otra….

**Y es que has hecho de mí**

**lo que tú quieres, lo que sientes, lo que has deseado;**

**a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, **

**a tus afectos tú me has moldeado,**

**y en todo vives tú…**

Cuando la pieza terminó parecían haber estado en una especie de sueño, puesto que no terminaron de bailar como los demás. Poco a poco notaron que nadie más danzaba en la pista y comenzaron a separarse. Ella le guiñó el ojo en señal de despedida y él le correspondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Así, uno a uno los asistentes se despidieron, prometiéndose algunos amor eterno, muchos más diciendo que serían amigos por siempre, algunos otros se alejaban del Colegio para explorar después tierras lejanas y vírgenes queriendo encontrar aventuras en el camino, en realidad una nueva página se escribía en el libro de la vida, esa noche.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Mira hacia allá… alguna vez podrás caminar por estos pastos, correrás y arrancarás las flores que encuentres a tu paso, sé que te ensuciarás y me abrazarás lleno de lodo pero… no me importará, nada puede hacerlo.

Una chica de cabellos rubios alzaba a un hermoso niño de escasos cinco meses de vida. Su piel era blanca, sus manitas exploraban sus deditos y sus hermosos ojos veían el gran panorama que antes ellos se descubría.

Alguien veía a esa singular pareja desde el tronco de un árbol cercano, expectante y sólo pensando en lo bien que se veía su novia cargando a un bebé.

-Bien George, creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa, aún no puedo sacarte mucho y no quiero que te pase nada. Eres lo que más quiero, pequeño- le dio un beso en su frente a lo que el niño le contestó con una sonrisita.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que ya no soy el primero en tu lista?- dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a Serena.

-¡Darien! No digas eso.

-Acabo de escuchar que George es lo que más quieres en la vida- dijo sonando a celos.

-Pues si. Porque tú eres lo más amo en el mundo y en todo el universo.

-Igual tú Sere, igual tú…

Recogieron rápidamente las cosas que había alrededor y se fueron a casa. Debían hacer algo de comer, morían de hambre.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Un joven pasaba por ahí y se detuvo al escuchar unas voces de hombres en una conocida oficina.

-Entonces será esta noche.

-Así es Rubeus. Éste es el día que hemos soñado. Nuestra venganza será consumada.

-Muy bien señor.

-Debo decirte que una vez hagas tu trabajo tendrás que desaparecer.

-No es necesario decirlo, no nos conviene que nos encuentren y relacionen.

-Bien hecho. Aquí está tu paga. La otra mitad ya sabes donde la puedes recoger.

-Haré mi trabajo impecable, no tendrá quejas.

-Eso espero. Debes eliminar a todo Tsukino de la faz de la tierra. Ellos deben morir.

-Por supuesto. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted… Señor Kou.

El hombre se retiró pero abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el hijo de aquél despiadado hombre, no podía creer las palabras que había escuchado y muchos menos que fueran pronunciadas por su propio padre.

-No lo hagas Rubeus…

-¡¿Seiya?!-dijo su padre atónito, ya que obviamente lo había escuchado.

-Padre… jamás te he pedido nada y siempre he actuado contra mi voluntad y bajo tus caprichos. No los mates.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-No es necesario decir que te escuché. Sobra decirte que les estimo y en especial a Serena… padre, la amo.

Antes estas palabras el hombre tragó saliva y un nuevo plan se apoderó de su mente.

-Rubeus… dejarás viva a la joven. Eso es lo último que diré- aquel despiadado ser salió de la casa dejando a ese par de familiares más distanciados de lo que ya de por sí estaban.

Seiya salió del despacho sin decir nada más. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. De pronto las palabras de su padre tomaron verdadero peso y al hacerse conciente de lo que ocurriría salió rápidamente con un rumbo fijo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenas noches princesa.

-Hasta mañana amor, que descanses.

Serena y Darien se despidieron en aquél balcón del cuarto de la chica donde ella dormía todos los días, aquél donde se encontró la primera vez frente a frente con esos magníficos ojos a la luz de la luna. Todo estaba perfecto y nada en el mundo podía destruir su felicidad… según sus emociones.

En la madrugada de un nuevo día que debió traer paz y dicha a todos, Serena y toda su familia dormía plácidamente en aquél cuarto. Mientras que la noche traía consigo un olor a muerte y horrible desolación.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó un terrible silencio. Presagio de mal agüero… Serena soñó algo horrible y por ello se despertó para oír claramente las pisadas de alguien en el pasillo de su casa. Pensó que seguramente sería su padre tratando de arrullar a George y justo cuando iba a girar la perilla de su cuarto oyó murmullos de hombres que no eran la voz ni de su padre ni de su novio.

Sintió un miedo incontenible, sólo pudo agacharse ante la puerta y escuchó cómo las puertas de la recámara de sus padres se abrieron de par en par dando un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Escuchó los gritos del bebé de su madre y de su padre pero sólo por un momento fugaz, ya que el estruendo de balas terminó por callar todo sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

Comenzó a volverse loca pero no supo cómo, no gritó. Se levantó y ató las perillas de la puerta con el primer cordón que vio. Quiso salir a ver cómo estaba su familia pero al parecer, nada podía hacerse ya.

Recordó el pasadizo que su padre le construyera y salió por él. Sólo pudo escuchar el cerrojo de su puerta tratando de abrirse sin tener mucho éxito.

-¡Abre con un demonio!

-No puedo… está cerrada.

-¡Quítate eres un bueno para nada!

-Mejor dejémosla. ¿No dice que la quiere viva?

-Pero nadie mencionó conservarla intacta…

Las patadas se hicieron presentes a medida que Serena se iba alejando cada vez más y más de esa terrible pesadilla. Sabía que era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría, eso tenía que ser… una alucinación.

Al fin llegó al fondo del pasadizo y al percatarse de que no había nadie en la cocina, salió huyendo por los pastos de su antiguo seguro hogar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que moriría en su huida. De pronto se cayó y robó algunos metros debido a la velocidad con la que iba. Se raspó brazos y piernas, pero aún así, debía seguir.

La reja de la entrada jamás se había visto tan enorme y gloriosamente anhelante. Fue incorporándose lentamente hasta que alguien por atrás la sujetó fuerte de los brazos, la cargó y tapó su boca con la mano…


	24. Los sentimientos cambian

**Capítulo 23**

**--- LOS SENTIMIENTOS CAMBIAN ---**

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba desesperadamente pero aquél cuerpo varonil poco caso le hacía y sólo la cargó para poder retirarse junto con ella de toda esa pesadilla.

-¡Bájame!- la chica vociferaba una y otra vez, la voz se le quebraba a medida que el corcel avanzaba por las colinas donde el chico intentaba perderse para evitar que le hicieran daño.

Poco a poco, debido al shock emocional que estaba presentando, fue cayendo en la realidad que estaba viviendo y no evitó llorar, se aferró al cuerpo de ese hombre que la llevaba en caballo, lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenas noches Andrew, pasen.

-Buenas noches Lita, disculpa llegar a esta hora pero no queríamos llegar sin haber pasado antes a recoger unos papeles a mi despacho, ya sabes cosas de doctores.

-No te preocupes, Amy ya no es una niña y sabe cuidarse, además me alegra que este contigo. Pero pasa, debes tomarte una taza de té al menos.

-Está bien. Pero sólo un breve momento.

Lita hacía ya un mes que disfrutaba de las mieles de la vida de casada. Aún así, Amy vivía con ellos, al menos mientras se casaba con Andrew, que según Lita, era el hombre perfecto para ser su cuñado y le brotaba el amor hacia su hermana, por los ojos.

-Bien… voy a ir a arriba, necesito retocarme- Amy subió las escaleras un poco fatigada, pero nadie lo notó en la casa, llegó a su habitación y de la parte de abajo de la almohada sacó un pequeño frasco con algunas pastillas color blanco; giró la tapa y vertió una en su mano derecha, tomó la jarra del agua que descansaba en su cómoda y derramó un poco en el vaso de cristal, después bebió agua y tragó la pastilla, ahora se sentiría mucho mejor…

….

-Y bien Andrew… ¿se lo pedirás?

-Aún no estoy seguro Lita, ella debe terminar sus estudios, es su sueño y odiaría el tratar de romperlos.

-Pero no es impedimento, ella podría seguir estudiando.

-Lo sé, pero a veces tu hermana llega a ser algo testaruda.

-Sí, es verdad- Lita seguía sirviendo tazas de té sin imaginarse las terribles punzadas que su hermana estaba sufriendo en su habitación.

-Por cierto… ya se tardó.

-Déjala, tal vez quiso arreglarse un poco- dijo cortésmente Diamante.

-Sí, tienes razón.

A los pocos minutos, la chica se pudo incorporar, se vio al espejo para poder arreglarse y salió directo a la sala, haciendo gala de un gran esfuerzo.

-Lo mejor será retirarme pronto, Amy debe tener algo de sueño, cerraba sus ojos durante el camino.

-Al menos deja que regrese, seguramente se fue a poner más linda para ti- en breves minutos, la chica bajó las escaleras para reencontrarse con su amado.

-Bueno, los dejaremos solos, ya es algo tarde y debemos ir a dormir- dijo Diamante jalando prácticamente a Lita.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Amy se sentó en el sillón y él se acercó para que pudieran hablar en susurros.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, debí llevarme la pastilla, los dolores son más fuertes y no medí las consecuencias de mi olvido.

-No te preocupes, lo mejor será que yo también cargue un frasco conmigo, no soportaría verte mal de nuevo.

-Es por eso que te pedí que…

_**Tú la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**quédate en ellos y hazme sentir;**_

_**y así en tu misterio poder descubrir**_

_**el sentimiento eterno.**_

-Shhh, jamás vuelvas a intentar apartarme de ti, te amo y quiero que comprendas eso.

-Andrew, soy yo la que te pide que me comprendas, no quiero que te ates a alguien que tarde o temprano morirá…- por un momento reinó en silencio, no sabía cómo remediar ese cruel destino, esa mala jugada que no supo cómo revertirla, por más que lo intentó.

_**Tú,**__** con la luna en la cabeza,**_

_**e**__**l lugar en donde empieza**_

_**el motivo y la ilusió**__**n de mi existir.**_

_**Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**m**__**i locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**_

_**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**y pongo en tus manos mi destino por**__**que**_

_**v**__**ivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**_

_**c**__**ontigo amor**_

-No digas eso, por favor.

-El no decirlo, no evita que suceda, debes estar conciente de eso…

-Por favor ya no te tortures tú misma recordando lo que sucederá, al menos disfruta lo que está pasando, piensa en el ahora, no en el mañana.

_**Tú, lo que soñé**__** mi vida entera,**_

_**qué**__**date en ella y hazme sentir;**_

_**y así**__** ir transformando la magia de ti**_

_**e**__**n un respiro del alma**_

-Andrew... quiero dejar de pensar en eso, quiero volver a sentir que cada día que pasa es uno más del resto de ellos y no quiero procuparme por los seres queridos que dejaré. Quiero volver a ser Amy Kinoh, una mujer sana que puede tener un futuro feliz, porque ahora que ya encontró el amor no quiere dejarlo ir, es sólo que el tiempo me lo quita, me quita lo más hermoso que pefiero no haber encontrado para no sufrir ni hacer sufrir así...

_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza,**_

_**el lugar en donde empieza**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

_**Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**_

_**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**y pongo en tus manos mi destino porque**_

_**vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**_

_**contigo amor**_

-Déjame hacerte feliz, déjame llenar cada uno de esos instantes de amor y felicidad, Amy, no te resistas más... cásate conmigo.

-Andrew yo...

-Amy...

-A...cep...to- la chica desfalleció en sus brazos, él la acurrucó y depositó lentamente en el sofá. Trajo rápido un paño con agua fresca de la cocina y se sentó con ella, sabía que esa emoción era muy fuerte, pero al paso que iba, era necesario pedírselo antes de que su tiempo comenzara a detenerse.

_**Ya no queda má**__**s espacio en mi interior,**_

_**has llenado con tu luz cada rincó**__**n;**_

_**e**__**s que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**_

_**s**__**iente diferente...**_

-Mi amor, cuidaré de ti, haré cada día sólo para ti, no te preocupes más, te amo mi vida- besó su frente y poco a poco la recostó en el sillón para mayor comodidad, él por su parte, descansó en el piso viéndola tiernamente mientras esperaba que despertara.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Estaba asomándose un astro reinante sobre los trigales y demás campos verdes que la vista dejaba ver anhelantemente cada amanecer.

Había una cueva y una fogata casi extinguiéndose en ese lugar. Un caballo blanco estaba pastando un poco mientras agitaba su cola liberándose de algunos insectos que lo merodeaban.

La mañana traía consigo un viento helado que calaba los huesos, pero eso era poco a comparación del frío que en el corazón de una mujer empezaba a existir…

Un hombre… un hombre la contemplaba mientras dormía. Veía con tristeza cómo, sobre las mejillas de la chica, manaban aún pequeñas lágrimas producto de las pesadillas que toda la noche había tenido y no era para menos. En un segundo u vida había cambiado de tal manera que ahora estaba sola ante el mundo que, al parecer, era demasiado hostil y estaba empeñado en encontrarla…

El chico se movió ligeramente para liberarse de la cabeza de la chica que estaba en su regazo, no quería despertarla pero debía salir a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. No supo exactamente cómo pero pudo librarse sin lastimarla y salió a vagar un rato. A los pocos minutos se encontró con una sombra apenas distinguible entre la neblina que se vislumbraba esa mañana.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo mientras se ponía en guardia, llevaba una espada previniendo algún ataque.

-Sólo soy yo…- la figura de un hombre pudo lograr distinguirse.

El custodio guardó su espada al poder ver con mayor claridad de quién se trataba.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Abuelo, tengo un extraño presentimiento…

-¿A qué te refieres, Raye?

-No sé… es como si le hubiera pasado algo malo a alguien que aprecio.

-Tal vez sólo son ilusiones tuyas, mi niña. Lo mejor será desayunar.

-Bueno… la verdad es que invité a alguien a acompañarnos…

En esos momentos, el timbre de la mansión se escuchó resonar en toda la casa y Nicholas fue a abrir la puerta… aunque claro está que jamás se imaginó ver a esa persona ahí.

-Buenos días, busco a… ¡Raye querida!- el hombre corrió a abrazar a la chica que salía apenas a recibirlo.

-Jedite, pasa estaba por decirle al abuelo que pasarías a desayunar con nosotros.

-Pues me adelanté, sabes que no podía esperar un día más sin verte- le dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual Raye no supo qué hacer.

-Con su permiso señorita, creo que es prudente que me retire- hasta ese momento Raye cayó en la cuenta de que Nicholas aún permanecía ahí y se sintió muy mal por la situación, tanto que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, ya no eres necesario…- con esas palabras dio más que una ordena su empleado, dio una orden a su corazón y cerró un libro que creyó haber escrito desde que era una niña.

Jedite tomó de la mano a la chica y se dirigió con ella a la sala, donde su abuelo reposaba. Ya estaba mucho mejor de salud gracias a los cuidados que su nieta le procuraba y además, se sabía que ella llenaba esa casa de alegría.

-Jedite Aino… sí he escuchado de esa familia, viven en el condado vecino.

-Así es señor, tengo dos hermanas, Mina y Mimet. Mina es viuda y es profesora de su hija en el Colegio Hamilton y mi hermana Mimet está estudiando medicina fuera del país, lo suyo es proteger a aquellos que no tienen una vida económica alta.

-Ya veo… ¿y tú qué haces?

-Bueno, yo llevo el negocio de la familia. Soy el Gerente de las joyerías de mi familia. Según mi padre, los tres debemos hacernos cargo del negocio, pero mis hermanas prefirieron optar por otras cuestiones.

-Ya veo… definitivamente tu apellido no es coincidencia- con los ojos señaló el cuadro que estaba arriba de la chimenea de la mansión. En el retrato figuraba una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos sentada en un bello sillón tipo colonial, al fondo estaba un gran ventanal y sobre su regazo estaba acomodado un lindo gatito negro. Su vestuario era verde, lo que hacía lucir su blanca piel y en especial su fino collar…

-Es "ojo de gato"… una de nuestras piezas más bellas. Esa esmeralda fue labrada en nuestro taller, por las manos de mi abuelo.

-Así es, fue el regalo que le mandé a hacer el día que le propuse matrimonio.

-Ahora lo comprendo…

Raye permanecía callada, envuelta en mil y un pensamientos. Era verdad que jamás formalizó algo con Nicholas pero no había porqué lastimarlo de esa forma.

-Los sentimientos cambian…- dijo en voz alta, a lo que el abuelo le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí abuelo, lo mejor será que vaya un momento a mi cuarto, enseguida regreso…

La chica subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto, se detuvo a mirarse al espejo y no reconoció a esa mujer que ahora veía. Ella jamás habría jugado con alguien y ahora debía remediar esa situación, de alguna manera.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Ella despertaba con dificultad, escuchaba ruidos, más bien voces y gritos en la planta baja, se apresuró a escabullirse a las escaleras tomando una ligera bata de dormir, se sentó en los escalones para poder escuchar con mayor claridad.

-Deja que pueda explicarte, por favor.

-No tienes nada que decirme ya, esto se acabó, en verdad se acabó.

-Puedes decirlo, pero al menos deja que te explique.

-Ya no, ayer pude querer que me lo explicaras pero al llegar aquí me doy cuenta de todo. Me dejaste plantada y ahora entiendo el porqué…

La mujer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y su mente concluía una y otra vez que había sido una tonta ilusionada, que el amor no era para ella y debía empezar a aceptarlo como algo irremediable. Al voltear, antes de atravesar la puerta pudo distinguir la lánguida figura de una mujer, la miró de frente y su corazón se rompió por completo.

La vio, vió cómo la seda transparentaba esa figura femenina que al parecer, había pasado una noche idílica con el hombre al que ella amaba, con el ser que juró conquistar pero jamás pudo hacerlo…

-Hasta nunca, Artemis.

-Setsuna espera…

El sonido de la puerta azotando contra el marco fue terriblemente estruendoso. La chica se aferró al barandal para no caer de él. Artemis sólo pudo reflejar su ira en sus manos, se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo, el peor de todos los seres sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Lo mejor será ir a cambiarme.

-Sí, es lo más prudente, por ahora…

Ella subió a su cuarto y lloró largamente por lo que había ocurrido sin haberlo premeditado. Esas palabras dulces la habían envuelto y la habían hecho ir a ese lugar, a ese maldito café. Se juró a sí misma no volver a verlo pero debía hacerlo por última vez, de lo contrario podía haberse arrepentido para toda su vida.

-Creí que me amabas pero ahora veo que en verdad sólo puedes amarte a ti mismo y a tu ego. Fui ciega, Artemis. Destrozaste el corazón de una mujer y no te importó en lo más mínimo y yo… yo también estoy sufriendo y no te das cuenta, eres demasiado egoísta para darte cuenta de eso. Lamento haberte conocido… este fue mi adiós. Hasta nunca.

La mujer se vistió y salió de la casa, percatándose que no fuera seguida ni vista por el joven. A los pocos metros subió a un taxi y se dirigió a su hogar, de donde nunca debió haber salido, dejando atrás a un pasado que no era el suyo, un amor que nunca le correspondió y una vida que ya no le pertenecía.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Ya lo sé…

-No es como lo estás planteando, déjame explicarte.

-Lo lamento no puedo arriesgarme, debo llevármela, sabes que estará a salvo conmigo. Sabes que yo jamás podría hacerle daño.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No insinúo nada, sólo sé de cierto acuerdo que existe y de los motivos que te orillaron a llegar a su vida.

-No digas que lo sabes porque no creo que los puedas entender.

-Yo sólo sé que no fue accidental, me pregunto… ¿qué pensará ella cuando lo sepa?

-Ella no debe enterarse… eso ya es cosa del pasado.

-Nadie puede asegurarlo… yo diría que tú fuiste quien la destruyó.

-No…- el chico comenzó a sentirse muy mal, no intentó hacer nada y supo que tal vez ella estaría a salvo con él.

-Si lo estás dudando es que hay algo de cierto en eso… sabes que la desgracia de Serena empezó el mismo día que te hiciste su chofer y la fuiste envolviendo en tu red de engaños…

-No… le mentí.

-Le ocultaste la verdad y eso es lo mismo, lleva el mismo fin.

Puso a un lado la espada que llevaba y la colocó sobre el pasto en señal de derrota. Dejó pasar la figura de ese hombre de largo y en ello sintió que el corazón se le iba. Decidió rendirse, decidió dejarla tranquila; en ese momento, si se enteraba de toda la verdad, lo odiaría por siempre y eso era algo con lo que él no podría vivir… ya habría tiempo para explicarle, pero por ahora lo mejor era irse…

El chico entró en la cueva y vio la deplorable figura de la chica, estaba más pálida que nunca y permanecía arropada por el saco negro de su joven salvador. Se acercó cauteloso para no hacer ruido, pero una pequeña rama impidió ese deseo y la pequeña se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

-No tengas miedo, soy yo, Sere.

-¿Darien?

-No, soy Seiya.

-¿Y Darien?

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en él?, escúchame…

-¿Dónde está Darien?

La chica estaba casi al borde de la histeria, no articulaba otra palabras más que las mismas, no ponía atención a nada, simplemente su idea era encontrar a su novio para que le explicara y le dijera que todo aquello había sido una mentira, un producto de su imaginación.

-Serena…

-¡Darien!- la chica corrió a los brazos de su novio, se refugió en ellos y comenzó a llorar. Seiya veía incrédulo la escena que creyó protagonizar, y más impávido quedó al escuchar lo que el chico le dijo a su novia…

-Tienes que ser fuerte…

-¿Qué?- Serena se separó de él, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Debo irme ahora, te dejo en buenas manos, sé que Seiya no te lastimará…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Debo investigar qué pasó, Serena te prometo regresar por ti… te lo juro- su promesa la selló con el beso de amor y despedida más eterno que alguien pudo haber contado jamás. Ella sintió que le arrancaban el corazón con esa partida pero supo que era necesario comenzar a pensar fríamente, si ella se iba con él, pronto la encontrarían y quizá la matarían, después de todo comprendía a la perfección las palabras del chico y aceptó quedarse con su amigo Seiya, sin saber que él era el hijo del verdugo de su familia.

………

Los días pasaron y la notita de la tragedia Tsukino se regó como pólvora en el condado. Ese día Serena se enlutó y caminaba como toda una linda y resignada mujer, por el panteón después de sepultar a sus padres.

Las rosas blancas depositadas en aquellas tumbas eran innumerables, esa familia era muy amada por todos y nadie concebía lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a la puerta del cementerio, un carro negro estaba esperando a la chica para llevarla a una gran oficina en la ciudad, donde sería leído el testamento de su padre, quien se distinguía por ser precavido.

Serena bajó del auto y fue acompañada por Raye hasta la oficina central del despacho del abogado de su padre, el señor **Neflyfe**, quien era el abogado de la familia.

La chica se sentó en una mesa larga y Raye hizo lo mismo, siempre a poyando a Serena, en especial en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Disculpen pero estamos esperando a alguien para poder hacer lectura del testamento…

-¿A alguien?- preguntó Serena un poco extrañada.

-Sí. Pero creo que acaba de llegar...- en ese momento el picaporte se movió para dejar paso a una figura muy delgada que Serena conocía a la perfección…

-¡¿Haruka?!

La chica contemplaba cómo la mujer se sentaba ayudada por Setsuna en una de las sillas, ella también tenía un estado lamentable por la pena que le embargó el saber aquella noticia…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Haruka debemos hablar…_

_-¿Qué pasa Setsu?- dijo la chica que empezaba a servir un trago a la recién llegada._

_-Algo horrible ha pasado…_

_-Haruka dejó caer el vaso de vidrio en el suelo, al impactarse contra él, se volvió prácticamente añicos._

_-Es Kent… anoche sentí algo… dime que no está…_

_-No puedo decirlo, no puedo decir que está bien… perdóname- Setsuna giró su cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Haruka por su parte caminó tambaleante hacia atrás y terminó por desmayarse._

**------**

-Estamos reunidos para dar lectura al testamento de Kent Tsukino…

Serena seguía sin comprender la presencia de Haruka en ese lugar. Según recordaba, su padre jamás había aprobado la cercanía de ella con esa amiga y por ello la frecuentaba cuando él no la veía hacerlo.

-"El señor Kent pidió la presencia de Serena Tsukino y **Haruka… Tsukino."**

Serena sintió cómo una flecha le atravesó el corazón… no podía ser cierto, no podía estar frente a frente con una persona de su familia, al parecer ellas dos compartían algo más que una amistad, ellas eran…

-Antes de que comience a hablar, me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con Serena, hay muchas cosas que deben ser explicadas…

Todos los presentes asintieron y salieron del despacho, dejando a aquellas dos mujeres hablar tranquilamente, se debían muchas explicaciones y ya era tiempo de platicar…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Bienvenido joven Chiba.

-Muchas gracias, **Malachite**.

-¿Por dónde deseas empezar?

-Creo que debo empezar por entregar estos paquetes.

-Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces, serás bien pagado, lo sabes.

-Sí, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

-Mientras me demuestres ser honesto, tendrás trabajo seguro.

-Gracias.

Darien había empezado una nueva vida, tenía un solo objetivo en mente: recuperar a Serena; por el momento, lo que debía hacer para lograrlo, y demostrarse a sí mismo que su pasado tormentoso estaba olvidado, era trabajar arduamente y ganarse la confianza de alguien en base a su trabajo y no a mentiras o trabajos sucios.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Estás esperándola verdad?

-Ya es un poco tarde, madre.

-Seiya… acaba de salir para la lectura del testamento de su padre, no seas ansioso, la niña ha sufrido muchísimo.

-Sí… por eso estoy preocupado.

-Hijo, está bien cuidada, además Raye vino por ella. No te preocupes.

-De acuerdo…

-Por cierto Seiya… me dijo Taiki que te sigue esperando.

-Ya le dije que no iré… hasta que cumpla la promesa que le hice.

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?

-Que iría a vivir con él cuando tuviera una esposa que presentarle.

-Y esa esposa que quieres es Serena, ¿verdad?

-Así es, madre.

-Sólo espero que algún día te acepte y que no sufras más…

-Yo también lo ansío.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-El notario dijo Tsukino… ¿por qué?

-Serena… ¿tu padre nunca te contó la historia de su familia?

-No… cuando era pequeña recuerdo que hablaba de mis abuelos y se refería a alguien con cariño pero no recuerdo exactamente a quién…

-Verás… hace mucho tiempo, Kent Tsukino imploraba por la llegada de alguien a su vida. Cada noche pedía lo mismo las estrellas, pedía un deseo más allá de su corazón y un día ese deseo se hizo realidad, llegó a su vida una mujer, según sé, la mujer que amaría siempre…

-¿A qué te refieres?- el relato empezaba a inquietar a Serena, en especial por lo parecido que era con lo que le había pasado con Darien.

-Serena… Kent y yo… **somos hermanos.**

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**BIENVENIDOS A…..**

♥**- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -♥**

**Al fin lo dije!!! Jajaja creo que nadie atinó a la relación de Kent con Haruka n.n y eso me hace feliz pq nadie lo esperaba (iupiii punto para la Cone) haber antes que nada sé que hubo muchas reclamaciones por lo de la muerte de la familia de Sere pero ya les dije que muchas veces la felicidad no es eterna y era demasiada perfección para ser realidad… sé que por ahí algunas estarán tristes por lo que pasa con Amy pero ni modo, se tienen que sacrificar algunos personajes para el crecimiento y enaltecimiento de otros.**

**Raye está en una nueva etapa y al parecer, la comienza con alguien nuevo… ¿qué pasará? Se los dejo de tarea n.n Ya he respondido la duda dudosa sobre si Mina fue o no al café… pues si no me entendieron SI FUE y hubo más que un café… pero al parecer esta historia de amor se termina ahí… ya saben Artemis resultó ser egocéntrico…. chance y cambie, aún no lo sé jajaja. **

**Sé que muchas se preguntarán… ¿qué onda con Darien y Sere? Pues eso se verá en el próximo capi que espero no tarde mucho :) pq algo pasó he de decirles… jajajajaja así q no coman ansias y esperen ver qué pasa. En verdad las sorpresas sólo comienzan. Ya empezaré a revelar más secretos pq ya estoy entrando a la recta final (no se me desesperen dije recta, no final OK!) así que muy abusaditas n.n y si hay dudas pss me las envían y yo resuelvo jajaja.**

**En fin, ahora pasamos a los comentarios personalizadísimos.**

**CHIKIS DRIKIS:** mi niña… no me gusta que estés triste ni mucho menos. Por favor levanta ese ánimo tan lindo y vuelve a hacer diabluras que con tal d que estés feliz yo me dejo, en vd te kiero mucho y espero que te haya gustado el capi y mi terapeada ;).

**PANDITA: **ay panda de mi vida te extraño muxisisisisisimo, peor d lo q extraño al chiko cone jajajajajaja upsss espero q no lea esto sino tendré q buscar otro jajajaja. Ah y si, ahora será Sere Romanof hahahaha pero no ti nojes u.u no lo hago con esa intención. Aunque creo q tu enojo será directamente proporcional al incremento de dolor q habrá en los próximos capítulos pero no me mates… recuerda q soy tu cantora oficial O.O

**MINIMUSITA:** ni modo, me llegó la dosis de malignidad jajaja eso te pasa por despertarme tan temprano **(HE AKI LA AUTORA DE MI MALIGNIDAD reclamádle) **me rehúso ir al cielo aún… tengo q esperar ese Diciembre oh x dios jajajajaja (mamochiste local jajajaja) y pues no puedo revivir gente, ni modo ellos ya están sepultados y esta no es historia de terror ni mucho menos Michael Jackson en triller jajajajajaja.

0.- Esperaré actualizar más rápido, ya sabes chiko conejo me atontó.

1.- Claro Darien siempre es caballeroso, sólo que esta vez… uy ¿qué paso ese día que corté? muajajajaja

2.- kisiera matarla pero aún me sirve… ni modo a soportarla… ya le pagué x adelantado.

3.- el papá de la cosa (DON COSA) será castigado… se lo llevarán los I TIS jajajajaja

4.- pues no sé si lo perdonará o no… con eso del título de mi capitulo… más muajajajaja

5.- sí, me das lata pero ni modo, así te adoro jajajaja

6.- MIAU no ha muerto y si se muere me compras otro… y de paso t haré vudú.

7.- Más t vale q sea broma!!

8.- Sip, a mi también me gustó esto de contestarte por puntos hahaha

9.- JEJEJEJE? JIJIJI? JOJOJOJO? (sorry Santa, me lo robé)

10.- BAYITO!!

**ANONIMUS:** bueno pues no es q sea mala, así lo rekería… ya sabrás en algún capítulo el porqué. Gracias x leerme n.n espero q lo sigas haciendo.

**NANCY: **ya sabes quien la sujetó… espero que haya kedado claro… y sino pues fue mi dulce bombón Darien. Sí usualmente mis capis estás dotados de sentimientos diversos y la gama de ellos hace que cada capi esté más interesante o al menos es mi intención. Mil gracias x tus deseos y buenas vibras n.n

**ANGIE: **aaaaay pude pss psss yo no fuiii fue la ardilla vitaminada x Anais (véase minimusita) jajajaja y sip, el último en salir fue Darien (chacachachan chachaaan podeeer perruno!! Ah no ese es otro comic jajajajajaja) y sip, lo tenso comienza…. Bueno d hecho ya comenzó :S aaah y Seiya psss sólo hace lo que le conviene la vd jajajaja, ya verás más adelante lo q hay preparado. Si, Raye ya merecía sanar esa herida q tanto daño le hacía aunque ahora dañó a alguien más… gracias por haber leído lo del baile y más por las estrellitas q espero aún sigas conservando jejejeje me inspiré mucho y me fui a lo q espero sea la mejor noche d mi vida (sha lalala la cone se ha ido a su mente sorry pero no escribirá en unos 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0 ya ya stá) ah pues como seguía diciéndote me inspire mucho n.n Ahora ya sabes lo que pasó con Artemis y Mina uyuyuy. Y ntp me encantan los reviews largos pq sirven para poner más tonteras jajajajajajaja. T kiero **anguilita** (nota no sé pq pero ya te puse apodo jajajajaja)

**CATARINITA: **ahahaha lo de la maldad creo q sí es hereditario pero también hay un poco d bondad de la cosa (eso será de Ripley en vd) a su debido tiempo me entenderás. Ya está listo este capi y espero q te haya agradado cómo se dio todo aunque sé que habrá reclamos por la separación de Sere y Darien pero ya aclararé más en el próximo capi…

**KYRA: **lamento no poderte complacer con respecto a las muertes, fueron necesarias para la trama. Espero que esta continuación haya aclarado algunas dudas y cabos sueltos por ahí. Ya dije que la cueva fue cortada por una razón muy poderosa… lo sabrás en el prox capi, en vd lo prometo así q no podrás perdértelo. Grax x tus besitos y abracitos n.n

**Bueno señoritas (os) me despido enviándoles millones de conebesitos y esperando miles de reviews sino ya saben… me tardo más en escribir jajajaja. Suerte a todas y les reitero q las kiero mucho n.n**

**Atte:**

**La CoNeJa LiBeRaDa De PlAnEs DiDáCtIcOs!!!!!!! **


	25. Un nuevo futuro

**Capítulo 24**

**-/-/- UN NUEVO FUTURO -/-/-**

-¡¿Hermanos?!- la rubia no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Creo que lo mejor será sentarnos para poder estar más cómodas.

Serena se acondicionó en una silla, al igual que su "tía". El incómodo silencio se hizo presente pero una de ellas tenía que interrumpirlo.

-Un año antes de tu nacimiento mi padre, tu abuelo, falleció…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, hermano._

_-Sí pequeña, nos quedamos solos._

_-De ahora en adelante tendremos que cuidarnos. Quisiera que me comprendieras…_

_-Sabes que mi respuesta es y siempre será no._

_-Pero Kent… ¿no te importan mis sentimientos?_

_-¿Y no te importan los míos?_

_-No es lo mismo._

_-Para mí sí. Eres mi única hermana Haruka y tus ideas deben estar mal._

_-No son ideas, son sentimientos, ésa es la diferencia._

_-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Te adoro pero no aceptaré eso nunca. Hemos hablando muchas veces de esto. Lo que pretendes es antinatural._

_-Si al menos me escucharas…_

_-No estoy dispuesto q escucharte._

_-Kent, al menos sería feliz. Tanto como tú lo eres con la chica que me has contado, ahora que aceptó ser tu esposa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Si papá estuviera aquí, volvería a fallecer._

_-No digas eso… me lastimas._

_-No es mi intención pero agradezco el que no se haya enterado de esto… He tomado una decisión._

_-¿Decisión?- la determinación en los ojos de su protector le daban un poco de miedo._

_-Te mandaré al Colegio Santa Martha en Inglaterra._

_-¡Eso es muy lejos!_

_-Al menos ahí podrás olvidar todas esas ideas que traes en la mente._

_-¡No son ideas Kent!_

_-He hablado Haruka, aún eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi tutela._

_-Eso no te da derecho a decidir mi vida._

_-Pero sí tu educación. Algún día me lo agradecerás…_

_-No lo creo._

**-------**

-Después de eso, me fui a Inglaterra durante 16 años. Años en los que Kent me visitó sólo lo indispensable. Crecí sola y lejos de mi familia. Después de ese tiempo regresé y me enteré de que habías nacido y tenías 15 años, traté de verte pero él me lo impidió…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Tengo derecho, es mi sobrina._

_-Serena no te conoce._

_-¿Nunca le has hablado de mí? Kent eso no es justo._

_-No dejaste de lado tus ideales, ni aún recibiendo la mejor educación._

_-El amor no es lo mismo que un conocimiento, entiéndelo._

_-Sólo he de decirte y aclararte que no quiero que te acerques a mi familia._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por que no saben que existes._

**------**

-Ese día me enojé muchísimo con mi hermano, le grité como nunca y le reclamé lo injusto que era conmigo sólo por tener gustos diferentes. Me alejé de él e incluso dejé de utilizar el apellido Tsukino, cambiándolo por el materno para que nadie sospechara que éramos familia y mucho menos que había regresado.

Pasó el tiempo y logré independizarme, como él lo dijo, gracias a los estudios que había realizado no me fue difícil conseguir trabajos particulares de maestra de contrabajo. Un día iba al Conservatorio para solicitar empleo como maestra fija y…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Debo apresurarme, no puedo llegar tarde a la cita._

_Cuando la chica iba rápidamente debido al retraso, se topó con alguien en el camino, fue tan brusco el golpe que sintió que había hecho caer a alguien, y sólo reaccionó ayudándola y evitando que cayera al suelo._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- miró expectante a la chica que casi tira._

_-Sí, muchas gracias._

_-Me alegra mucho, disculpa iba distraía- en cierto modo, no podía dejar de verla._

_-Sí, yo también lo iba. Por cierto, soy Mitchiru _

_-Yo soy Haruka- le extendió la mano y al contacto sintió como su piel se erizó por completo._

_La vio alejarse con su amiga de cabellos largos y azules. Se dirigió al Conservatorio y después de una extenuante entrevista, fue aceptada como maestra de un grupo pequeño. En ocasiones se encontraba con la chica, que al parecer era un prodigio._

_-Hola_

_-Hola, Haruka- dijo la chica que estaba sentada en un silloncito afuera de un aula._

_-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

_-Pues es que tengo miedo a entrar…_

_-¿Miedo?_

_-Verás, hoy habrá una prueba muy importante y creo que no podré dar una nota… no soy lo que todos creen y tengo miedo a defraudarlos._

_-Muchas veces no somos lo que las demás personas esperan pero debemos actuar simplemente como lo que somos y no como lo que los demás quieren, piénsalo y da lo mejor de ti misma allá adentro, sino puedes dar la nota lo intentarás la próxima vez, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dar el corazón en todas y cada una de las cosas que hagas._

_-Gracias Haruka._

_-De nada, anda entra y da lo mejor._

_-Si obtengo buenos resultados te estaré agradecida._

_-Si lo haces podremos ir a tomar un café o a dar un paseo un día de estos, ¿te parece?_

_-Es una promesa._

**-----**

-Ella jamás supo nada, no supo mi verdadera identidad ni mucho menos que tenía una sobrina. En verdad pensé que no iba a conocerte, de echo no planeé nada, no quería desobedecer a mi hermano, no porque me diera miedo, sino porque sabía que te iba a lastimar y aunque no lo creas te adoré desde que supe de tu existencia.

-¿Pero papá jamás se doblegó?

-No Serena… no lo hizo.

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Nunca sabrá quién eres._

_-Pero eso es muy injusto Kent, no puedes callar mucho tiempo quién soy en verdad Serena tiene que saber que yo soy su…_

_-¡Cállate! Una mujer como tú no puede estar involucrada ni conmigo ni con mi hija._

_-Pero Kent, no hagas esto._

_-Te pregunté que a quién preferías, me dijiste que tu vida y te la estoy dando. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje._

_-No, no por favor. Sabes que adoro a esa niña, la amo más que a nada en el mundo._

_-¡No digas mentiras Haruka! Amas mucho más tu libertad y tu 'forma' de vida. Ya te dije, no te le acerques._

_-¿Y qué harás cuando pregunte sobre mi?_

_-Eso no pasará._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nunca sabrá sobre ti. Entiéndelo._

_-No podrás tapar el sol con un dedo, nunca podrás._

_-Tal vez no, pero al menos lo intentaré._

_-Kent…_

_-Está decidido. Vete y no vuelvas._

_-Quiero que ella lo sepa, quiero que sepa quién soy._

_-Haremos un trato, más bien una promesa._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-El día que yo muera, sabrá la verdad. Sólo hasta ese día. Es eso o nada._

_-De acuerdo… como lo digas._

**------**

-Promesa… ¿te hizo hacer una promesa?

-Serena no veas a tu padre como un hombre injusto porque no lo fue. Defendía sus ideales y sé que mi situación no es nada fácil de aceptar y mucho menos por la familia. Sé que nos separó durante mucho tiempo pero jamás podría reprocharle nada, lo amo y sé que él también me amó a mí, sino hubiera hecho cosas muy diferentes a las que hizo. Todos estos año me sirvieron para darme cuenta de muchas cosas y valorar a las personas que están con nosotros, jamás podría haberle deseado mal a mi hermano porque siempre me protegió y aunque no lo aceptaba, sé que se preocupó por mí iual o más de lo que me preocupaba por él.

Las palabras de Haruka estaban llenas de amor, un amor que ella no concebía y supo que de alguna forma su tía tenía razón. Muchas veces tenemos elecciones no adecuadas pero asé es la vida y tenemos que aceptar esos errores y sus consecuencias.

-No sé lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar, tal vez rechazarlo igual que lo hizo conmigo o quizá no. No sabremos nuestra reacción hasta que nos encontremos en una situación similar. Mi hermano hizo lo que creyó mejor para mí y para ustedes.

-Pero yo hubiera querido saber de ti mucho antes…

-Sí mi pequeña pero nos tocó conocernos así…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-¡Ay no, está lloviendo!- decía una niña rubia de escasos 15 años que iba caminando por la acera rumbo a la oficina de su padre al otro lado de la ciudad._

_-¿Quieres que te lleve linda?_

_-No sé quién eres…_

_-Mi nombre es Haruka. No te haré daño, sólo quiero resguardarte de la lluvia, estás muy mojada._

_-Pero no debo subir con chicos._

_-¿Piensas que soy un chico? Jajajaja, en realidad soy mujer. Anda sube- ante la insistencia y la extraña confianza que le inspiraba esa mujer, subió al automóvil._

_-Y dime… ¿A dónde te llevo?_

_-A las oficinas de la zona minera._

_-Me imagino que debes trabajar ahí, aunque eres muy joven para hacerlo._

_-En realidad no, ahí trabaja mi padre._

_-Entonces debe ser una persona importante._

_-Pues no lo es tanto…- dijo Serena un poco desconfiada._

_Rápidamente llegaron, en realidad no estaban tan lejos del lugar y a decir verdad, la joven conductora era muy veloz aún estando las calles mojadas._

_-Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre- le pidió al bajarse del auto._

_-Soy Serena- por un instante el nombre le sonó conocido pero si era ella sería demasiada coincidencia._

_-¿Serena?- dijo aún no saliendo de su asombro._

_-Sí, Serena Tsukino. Muchas gracias Haruka, espero poder devolverte este favor._

_-Claro…_

_No pudo decir más, vió cómo su __**sobrina**__ se adentraba en la oficina y no podía desacelerar el ritmo de su corazón. Latía muy rápido. Sin imaginarlo había estado cerca de su familia, de la niña que, desde que supo de su existencia, adoró con todo su corazón y más al saber que se parecía a su abuela, es decir, la madre de Haru a quien siempre admiró por ser una dama que le brindaba más amor del que pudiera haber pedido._

**-----**

-Entonces lo supiste desde el primer día.

-Sí. Desde ahí traté de frecuentarte, de saber más de ti, de mi pequeña sobrina. No sabes las ganas que tenía de decírtelo pero sabía que si lo hacía ibas a sufrir, además siempre tuve la esperanza que fuera tu padre quien te lo dijera, pero…

-No tuvo esa oportunidad…

Las dos quedaron calladas, ahogando en silencio el dolor que cada una sentía. Serena no aguantó más y se abalanzó contra Haruka, en su regazo lloró amargamente como no lo hacía desde que era pequeña, la mayor la tomó entre sus brazos y lloró junto con ella, no sabía si era de felicidad por al fin revelar su secreto y recibir el cariño por ser quien era o de tristeza al saber que tal vez Kent había dispuesto la separación de las dos.

La incertidumbre llegaba poco a poco, y las dos se separaron. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron pasar, nuevamente, a los asistentes a la lectura del testamento.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces sí fuiste.

-Déjame sola Jedite.

-Mina, debemos hablar.

-No quiero hacerlo, en verdad estoy bien.

-Te conozco y sé que no estás bien.

-No me conoces, ya no…- esto último lo dijo con aires de nostalgia, lo que lo preocupó más de la cuenta.

-Mina, eres mi hermana y te quiero, por favor… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Si tan sólo yo lo supiera…

-Creo que lo mejor es que hagas un viaje, te distraigas, no debes pensar en nada sólo vivir tu presente. Han sido demasiadas emociones en muy corto tiempo y es eso lo que te está afectando.

-Supongo…

Jedite abrazó a su hermana infundiéndole el calor que anhelaba, el abrazo que necesitaba se lo dio la persona que menos imaginaba pero a quien más amor le profesaba en esos momentos tan difíciles.

-Gracias Jedite.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por ser mi hermano y a la vez, mi mejor amigo.

-Creo que debo dejarte sola un rato, descansa princesa.

-Sí, te quiero.

-Yo más mi niña.

La chica se encerró en su cuarto, se tendió en la cama para poder reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, de pronto quiso sumirse en un sueño, pero los recuerdos de la primera y única vez que estuvo con Artemis vinieron a ella y de una vez se levantó con la firme decisión de seguir el consejo que le había dado Jedite.

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Hola_

_-Hola… pensé que no vendrías._

_-Lo sé yo tampoco me explico cómo es que llegué aquí._

_-Creo que es tiempo de aclarar muchas cosas._

_-No creo que haya mucho qué decir. Me has dicho y acusado de todo y en verdad, sólo he venido para finalizar y sacar esto de una vez por todas de mi vida._

_-Creo que será mejor que te sientes, al menos tomemos un café._

_-De acuerdo._

**Tú viviste en mis brazos el momento perfecto**

**que daría la vida.  
Un instante sagrado que es más fuerte que el tiempo  
y que mil despedidas no pueden borrar. **

_-No veo que me digas nada nuevo, creo que me equivoqué al venir aquí._

_-Mina…- dijo al instante que se levantó de la mesa, sujetando su muñeca con el fin de que no se fuera._

_-Creí que para ti iba a ser Lilyet._

_-Serás quien tú quieras, es no cambia lo que siento por ti._

_-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?_

_-Yo…- al no oír respuesta, salió decididamente del lugar. Él fue tras ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente infundiéndole vida en esa caricia._

**  
Y si un día el destino nos llevó por caminos**

**que tal vez no se encuentren jamás.  
A pesar del adiós, me haces falta mi amor  
y por eso no vas a olvidar.  
**

_-Artemis…_

_-Una sola vez, déjame demostrarte que te amo, no sólo decirlo con palabras, te amo Mina, en verdad lo hago._

_-Ya no puedo creerte…_

_-Sé que te fallé en el momento que más me necesitaste, ahora comprendo que no fue nada fácil darte cuenta de lo que estaba recuperando y a la vez perdiendo._

_-Artemis…- la chica lloró de felicidad al escuchar las palabras que había rogado oír. Al fin la comprendía y pensó que tal vez había una esperanza para ambos._

**  
No me vas a olvidar, no vas olvidar  
si el recuerdo hoy hiere  
olvidar duele más; me recordarás y me llamarás  
en las noches tan largas de la soledad.  
No me vas a olvidar, no vas olvidar  
pues sólo conmigo tú podías volar.  
Siempre en tu mente estoy al hacer el amor   
¡cómo crees que vas a olvidar!  
**

_-Bienvenida._

_-A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasé aquí jamás había entrado a tu habitación, es muy bella._

_-Pues en realidad la que la mantiene bella es el ama de llaves._

_-Jajaja, eres un tonto- le dijo poniendo su frente contra la de él._

_-Pero soy tú tonto._

_-Eso aún no me convence._

_-¿Puedo convencerte yo?_

_-Inténtalo…_

_Las caricias se hicieron presentes, culminando en una entrega de amor. Ambos estaban maravillados de la experiencia vivida y a decir verdad él fue quien cayó rendido._

**  
Yo sé que muchas veces  
tú lamentas el precio que pagaste por tu libertad;  
que cada nuevo amor te recuerda a mi amor  
y que nunca pudiste olvidar.  
**

_Mina se levantó de la cama y buscó alguna prenda con la cual tapar su desnudez. Escogió la camisa de artemis, no por ser una prenda impregnada con su olor, sino por ser la que estaba más al alcance de su brazo. Salió a la terraza y con el viento en su mejilla pensó en que su futuro iba a cambiar, aunque jamás imaginó de qué manera. _

**  
No me vas a olvidar, no vas olvidar**

**porque nunca nadie supo amarte igual, **

**no podrás olvidar la entrega total mas allá del miedo y del qué dirán.  
No podrás olvidar que amarnos, no más,**

**era suficiente y era tan real **

**para ti el amor será siempre tu amor **

**¡cómo crees que vas a olvidar! **

_Después de regresar a la cama y dormir un poco, escuchó ruidos en la parte de abajo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la terraza y mucho menos cómo había regresado al lecho, fue hacia las escaleras para presenciar la escena que más le rompería el corazón. _

_-Deja que pueda explicarte, por favor._

_-No tienes nada que decirme ya, esto se acabó, en verdad se acabó._

_-Puedes decirlo, pero al menos deja que te explique._

_-Ya no, ayer pude querer que me lo explicaras pero al llegar aquí me doy cuenta de todo. Me dejaste plantada y ahora entiendo el porqué…_

_Pudo reconocer la figura de la mujer, era la misma con la que lo habías visto en varias ocasiones y ahora estaba ahí gritándole, entonces sus sospechas sobre un romance entre ellos dos eran ciertas. Estaba esperando que le dijera que había regresado con ella, que había ido una equivocación tratar de olvidarla, que le diera su lugar pero eso nunca pasó…_

_-Hasta nunca, Artemis._

_-Setsuna espera…_

_El sonido de la puerta azotando contra el marco fue terriblemente estruendoso. La chica se aferró al barandal para no caer de él, se sentía mal, había visto cómo le había rogado a otra mujer, ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando trató de hablar con ella en esa ocasión. Tomó una determinación e hizo una pregunta esperando una respuesta que obviamente no llegó._

_-Lo mejor será ir a cambiarme._

_-Sí, es lo más prudente, por ahora…_

_Subió a su cuarto y lloró largamente por lo que había ocurrido sin haberlo premeditado. Esas palabras dulces la habían envuelto y la habían hecho ir a ese lugar, a ese maldito café. Se juró a sí misma no volver a verlo pero debía hacerlo por última vez, de lo contrario podía haberse arrepentido para toda su vida._

_-Creí que me amabas pero ahora veo que en verdad sólo puedes amarte a ti mismo y a tu ego. Fui ciega, Artemis. Destrozaste el corazón de una mujer y no te importó en lo más mínimo y yo… yo también estoy sufriendo y no te das cuenta, eres demasiado egoísta para darte cuenta de eso. Lamento haberte conocido… este fue mi adiós. Hasta nunca._

**---------**

Al terminar de pensar y recordar, se sumió en un sueño profundo y dejó las cosas a un lado de su cama. Pronto terminaría de empacar y tomaría un nuevo rumbo.

-No me olvidarás, porque yo tampoco podré hacerlo… pero juro que moriré en el intento.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Darien, debes entregar este paquete a la casa de los Kou.

-¿Kou?- ese apellido le recordaba a Seiya pero también al hombre que al parecer tenía tratos con Rubeus, pero aunque siempre sospechó que era quien quería acabar con los Tsukino, nunca pudo saber si sus sospechas eran verdad.

-Sí, se lo debes entregar a Calyce Kou.

-¿La madre de Seiya?

-Sí, al parecer sabes quién es, pero sí debes entregárselo a ella.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el camino a esa mansión, recordaba la sonrisa y el aroma de Serena, el aroma que esa noche dejó en él…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Serena…_

_-No… papá… mamá… George…_

_-Serena, princesa mírame a los ojos, por favor, vuelve en ti._

_-Papá… mamá… George…_

_-Mi amor…- Serena estaba en un estado de shock. Su aspecto era de verdadero terror. Él la abrazaba pero no respondía -Serena… háblame- al parecer nada activaba la conciencia de la rubia y Darien sólo atinó a besarla._

_-Da…ri…en- dijo entre cada respiro que le permitió dar el chico._

_-Al fin- la abrazó y lloró con ella por el trago amargo por el que había pasado._

_Darien poco a poco iba dándole ligeros besos en los hombros y en las mejillas inyectándole vida. Serena se sentía extraña y respondía brindando caricias en el torso del joven y en su nuca. Sentía una electricidad nunca antes experimentada y no quería que terminara ahí. _

_-Serena, no… espera amor- Darien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante tales caricias._

_-Darien- se detuvo mirándolo fija y decididamente –puedo morir y no quiero…_

_-Serena no digas eso…_

_-En verdad, creo que la única que falta por morir, soy yo._

_-Mi amor…- el joven la abrazó y comenzó a besarla, debía de alguna forma hacerle olvidar todos esos pensamientos negativos que la estaban invadiendo poco a poco._

_-Darien quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti, ahora eres lo único que tengo._

_-No soy lo único, están tus amigas, ellas se preocuparán por ti. No soy lo único mi amor, hay gente que te quiere._

_-Pero quiero estar contigo…_

_-Primero debemos saber quién hizo esto._

_-No quiero saberlo, no quiero recordar, no quiero…_

_-Tranquila… calma- la recostó en su cuello y comenzó a susurrarle una vieja canción que conocía… todo con el fin de tranquilizarla._

**Juré que no iba a verte  
mucho menos a enloquecerme;  
pero no sé que has hecho en mí,  
es tu veneno que lentamente  
se apodera de mis deseos  
y me ahogan todos tus besos  
no puedo hablar, sólo sentir  
como estremeces todo mi cuerpo.  
**

_-Darien… en verdad quiero que sepas que te amo- dijo mientras empezaba a helar el ambiente._

_-Estás temblando amor, lo mejor será encender una fogata._

_-No quiero que te vayas._

_-Sólo saldré por unos troncos, aquí traigo un encendedor. Quédate tranquila._

_Salió unos minutos y después de un rato la fogata ya estaba encendida._

_-Tardaste…_

_-No es cierto, mentirosita._

_-Pensé que te había pasado algo…- dijo con tristeza, sumiéndose en sus rodillas, ya que estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas como un niño asustado._

_-Sere…_

_-Darien creo que jamás podré volver a sentirme segura, además creo que todo es una pesadilla, creo que esto es un mal sueño, que despertaré y mañana todo será igual. Veré a Luna llevándome el desayuno, bajaré y veré a mamá alimentando a George y a papá alistándose para salir de casa. Me darán el beso de los buenos días y todo estará bien… todo debe estar bien…_

_-Amor… que más quisiera decirte que todo esto es una alucinación pero desgraciadamente no puedo decírtelo… debes ser fuerte, ahora tu familia está más allá que todos nosotros y no quisieran que te sumieras en el miedo constante. Debes ser fuerte, debes hacerle frente a esta situación y salir airosa de esto._

_-No creo ser fuerte, no creo poder con este dolor…_

_-Yo sé que sí, yo confío en ti y sé que no soy el único que lo hace… _

**  
Y tú bien sabes que no fui yo;  
no es culpable la situación.  
Que quede claro por esta vez  
que sólo eres tú, solamente tú…  
**

_-¿Confiar?_

_-Serena te lo repito, no soy el único que te quiere, hay personas que te han llegado a apreciar de muchas maneras diferentes._

_-Mis amigas…_

_-Y no sólo ellas, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, también Seiya._

_-Seiya..._

_-Ese chico se ve que te quiere sinceramente, aunque yo soy quien te ama con todo su corazón y haría lo que fuera por ti._

_-¿Lo que fuera?_

_-Incluso arriesgar mi vida o…_

_-¿O qué?_

_-Alejarme de ti, si tu vida a mi lado corriera peligro…_

**  
La que con dulzura entiende mis palabras y ama mi locura,  
la que me domina con una sonrisa, pintada en sus labios,  
la que entrega todo sin pedirme nada, sólo que la ame,  
la que en silencio logra todo en mí  
sólo con un beso.  
**

_-No quiero que te alejes… nunca._

_-Ni yo quiero hacerlo._

**  
Quisiera vestir tu cuerpo  
de caricias que llevo dentro  
y disfrutar un poco más hasta perderme por un momento.  
**

_-Darien…- Serena comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y en la oreja, las partes más sensibles de cualquier hombre._

_-Se..re..na- no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a corresponder a cada caricia que le imprimía su novia. Depositaba tiernos y cariñosos besos en el cuello, manos y brazos de Serena. _

_Poco a poco la fue recostando en el suelo de esa cueva que cada vez era más acogedora para ambos. La fogata era testigo del amor que se iban profesando, de las caricias que iban explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, aunque fuera con las ropas encima. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a admirarse sin ella, aunque con el calor que iban desprendiendo las ganas no les faltaban. _

**  
Y tú bien sabes que no fui yo;  
no es culpable la situación.  
Que quede claro por esta vez  
que sólo eres tú, solamente tú…  
**

_-Esto… está mal… no es… lo correcto- decía Darien mientras el aliento le faltaba._

_-Pero… es lo que… ambos… queremos…_

_-Pero no así… Serena… no así- no podían separarse, ya no. Serena cada vez estaba respirando más y más fuerte y Darien no se quedaba atrás._

_Finalmente él se recostó encima de ella pudiendo sentir nuevas sensaciones y emociones con cada roce y contacto de su piel. Sus manos se entrelazaron y sus besos fueron más lentos y más profundos. Querían amarse no con la fiereza de cualquier relación, sino con la ternura y el amor de la primera vez… la primera vez de los dos._

_-Darien yo… yo soy-Serena estaba demasiado apenada como para poder pronunciar que aún no conocía esa forma de querer._

_-Serena… yo tampoco soy un experto en esto… más bien diría que soy novato…_

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Jamás he estado con alguien, y por eso… he de confesarte que tengo miedo de que vayas a arrepentirte de esto…_

_-¿Por qué mi amor?_

_-Porque esto no es un palacio, porque esto no es lo que tú mereces, porque esto…_

_-Shhh. Porque tú eres lo que más amo y esto es lo que quiero… entiéndelo. Quiero ser tuya, quiero saber que me amas tanto como yo._

_-Eso jamás lo dudes, jamás…_

**La que con dulzura entiende mis palabras y ama mi locura,  
la que me domina con una sonrisa, pintada en sus labios,  
la que entrega todo sin pedirme nada, sólo que la ame,  
la que en silencio logra todo en mí  
sólo con un beso.**

_-Te… amo…_

_-Y… yo… a… ti..._

_La unión fue tan hermosa como la primera vez que cualquier mujer y cualquier hombre (si es que lo hacen) podrían soñar. El amor no es algo que se pueda narrar o escribir, la acción de amar a una persona va más allá del tiempo y el espacio, el olor de la piel de ésa persona especial que está destinada para ti nunca podría explicarse, sólo puede olerse, sentirse, amarse... y ellos dos estaban más allá de cualquier amor, más allá de cualquier miedo. Eran uno sólo ser, un solo corazón a partir de ahora y por siempre._

**---------**

-Te amo mi niña, pronto podremos estar juntos de nuevo… te lo juro.

Darien se dirigió directamente a casa de los Kou. Al entrar a sus dominios se veía un lindo panorama, sólo ennegrecido por el corazón del dueño de todo eso. Por un instante esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez Serena estaría ahí, pero la sorpresa que se llevaría ese día sería aún mayor.

-Buenos días. Vengo a entregar un paquete a la señora Calyce Kou.

-Sí, puede pasar, espere en la recepción ahora le digo que venga.

-Muchas gracias.

El ama de llaves fue por la señora que se encontraba en su habitación mirando la misma foto de siempre. Se arregló un poco, ya que estaba llorando y bajó a la recepción.

Darien estaba sentado intranquilo tratando de ver a todas partes, tal vez Serena estaba por ahí pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa.

-Me dijeron que vino a dejarme un paquete.

-Así es, señora.

La mujer palideció al ver a ese hombre tan apuesto frente a ella, él por su parte la vio a los ojos, tratando de reconocerla, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar… en algún sitio pero no recordaba dónde.

-_Darien…_

De pronto, al ver los ojos implorantes de la mujer, recordó lo que años atrás pasó…

**--- Flash Back ---**

_-Mami, mira el globo…_

_-Darien no te alejes mucho, ven acá corazón._

_-Sí, mami...- el pequeño jugaba alegremente con el globo, hasta que se le rompió y comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Darien!- la bella dama se acercó a él, si algo le partía el corazón era ver a su hijo llorar._

_-Hijo, no te preocupes, compraremos otro, no llores más…_

_-Pero… ese… era… mío- decía el pequeño entre sollozos._

_-Espera aquí, iré a ver al globero, quédate aquí._

_-Sí- Darien trataba de secarse las lágrimas, cuando regresó con un enorme globo rojo, su madre le dio un enorme beso…_

_-Darien… jamás me juzgues, te amo con todo mi corazón pero… lo lamento tanto… te llevaré siempre conmigo, mi amor- la bella señora lo cargó nuevamente y lo dejó sentado en esa banca, para después irse y nunca más volver…_

**--------**

-Tú eres…- los ojos de Darien no cabían de asombro, la mujer que amó y odió por años estaba ahí, nuevamente frente a él.

-Darien… deja que te explique- ella trató de acercarse y tocar su rostro pero la mano firme del joven en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Sólo vine a entregar este paquete señora. Si no hay más encargos, me retiro- se dio la media vuelta pero el llamado de esa mujer lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Espera hijo!- anhelante la mujer lo llamó, quería que le dedicara una mirada más…

-Su hijo la está esperando en el parque con un globo rojo, su hijo dejó de amarla ese día cuando se cansó de llamarla y no regresó.

El chico salió de la casa, se subió al automóvil sin rumbo fijo. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía nada…

La mujer por su parte, subió y tomó nuevamente la fotografía que escondió y abrazó cada una de las noches de esos 17 años.

En la imagen estaba una mujer de escasos 20 años cargando a su pequeño hijo de apenas un añito. El niño tenía la cabellera negra y los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Mi amor… perdóname Darien.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**Bienvenidas a….**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**¡¡¡Ah que buena chica soy!!! Otro secreto revelado que nadie se esperaba!! Me siento muy feliz por el rumbo que poco a poco se vislumbra. Muchas han de estar felices por lo de Sere y Darien y otras creo que no tanto… espero sus opiniones pero así pasó jajajajaja. Esa Calyce que dejó botado a nuestro bombón, al menos ya conocen a la suegra!!! Jajajajaja. Este capi fue muy revelador y aclaratorio en muchas cosas. Debió llamarse el capi de los Flash Back's jajajaja lo sé, pero en vd ya necesitaba poner algunas cosas claras. Ahora empieza la tercera temporada (ay me siento serie estadounidense jajaja) pero debo decirles que ya es la última n.n. Espero sus reviews, las kiero muchísimo a todas y aclararé, masivamente, algunas dudas dudosas que imperan por acá…**

♥ **Sí, la Minimusa es mi creadora de maldad personalizada jajajajaja.**

♥ **Pues Serena si se quedó con la cosa pero en la misma casa, no confundéis.**

♥ **Ya especifiqué lo que pasó con Mina y Artemis…**

♥ **Espero que esté un poco más claro el porqué no la dejó estar con Serena. En el próximo capi me explayo más.**

♥ **Mitchiru ya llega… en uno de los próximos capitulos jajajaja**

♥ **Darien no desaparece, mi bombón se queda con nosotras ¡viva viva!**

♥ **Angie el apodo salio de tu nombre…. Angui… lita jajajajaja uno más para la Conny's apodos animal's collection (sino es así disculpen no sé mucho ingles pero la esencia y la risa no se las kita nadie jajajajajajajaja)**

♥ **Aquí está la reacción de Serena para júbilo de muchas n.n Espero que les haya agradado.**

♥ **Sí, lo de Don Cosa aún tardará en enterarse, antes deben plantearse muchas cosas. Créanme que de ahora en adelante veremos a una Serena muy diferente.**

♥ **Suyi, el regalo me lo puedes enviar a Veracruz, yo lo recibo jajajaja.**

♥ **Ydi… ya hubo derramamiento de miel ntp jajajaja**

♥ **Esperen muchas sorpresas más pq van en aumento n.n**

**Hasta aquí les dejo. Me retiro a descansar después de haber ido a la alberkita y al cine jajaja. Les anuncio que el próximo 26 de junio será mi preexamen (calificarán mi tesis) así que espero darles buenas noticias y poder decirles que prácticamente soy…**

**La CoNeJa LiCeNcIaDa n.n**

**Xaito!!!! Esperen más de mi!!!**

**p.d. No se Olviden d mis reviews y grax x todo su apoyo. Soy feliz cada vez q recibo noticias suyas así q dale en el botoncito morado q dice GO abajo, muy cerca de estas palabritas jajajajajajaja. Bexos.**


	26. Desiciones

**CAPITULO 25**

**-/-/-/- DESICIONES -/-/-/-**

-Es mi decisión y así ha de hacerse…

-Pero no estoy preparada para asumir tantas responsabilidades.

-Lo sabemos Sere, no te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo.

-Gracias Setsuna.

-Ahora me gustaría hacer lectura de una carta especial que el señor Tsukino dejó.

-¿Carta especial?

-Sí.

"_**Querida niña…**_

_**Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que he dejado este mundo. ¿Que si sabía que iba a morir? Sí, sabía que este día iba a llegar por razones que no es necesario aclarar para no preocuparte; de eso se encargarán las personas competentes.**_

_**Quiero decirte que fuiste, eres y serás la persona más importante en mi vida. Fuiste un pedacito de mi alma y el ser que llenó de alegría de cada uno de mis días junto con tu hermano.**_

_**Los primeros pasos que diste hacia mis brazos fueron los logros iniciales que pude contemplar, creciste desde ser una pequeña niña hasta convertirte en una hermosa mujer que ama y es amada por todos los que le rodean.**_

_**Eres mi orgullo y siempre lo serás hija mía. Cada palabra balbuceada por ti cuando eras tan sólo una bebé eran como cánticos celestiales que me regocijaban cada amanecer y llenaban mi corazón del infinito amor que día tras día te profesé sin escatimar en ello.**_

_**Un sueño es el que no podré cumplir… el día de verte caminar al altar al lado de la persona que más amas que, estoy seguro, ya has encontrado. Sé feliz cada uno de los días que estás en este mundo. No seas rencorosa y no temas a lo desconocido. Sé fuerte y confía siempre en ti misma para poder depositar tu confianza en los demás.**_

_**Hay cosas en el pasado de las que me arrepiento pero creo que fueron las correctas dada la circunstancia que ahora estás viviendo…**_

_**Hay un secreto que guardé celosamente desde antes de tu nacimiento… Haruka, una de tus amigas, es en realidad una Tsukino, es mi hermana menor.**_

_**Debo confesar que la amé cada día y jamás dejé de hacerlo pero al enterarme de los fraudes en la mina y del desvío de dinero pensé que las cosas se pondrían peor y siendo precavido decidí alejarla de nosotros… **_

_**Tu pregunta ahora es… ¿Por qué? Un hombre siempre tiene que ver por su familia y necesitaba alguien fuerte, alguien que se pudiera quedar al frente de los negocios cuando yo muriera y si mi hermana era capaz de defender su amor entonces ella era la indicada.**_

_**La albacea de toda la fortuna será Haruka, hasta que Serena se case y así se hará cargó de su hermano. La fortuna jamás podrá pasar a manos de un miembro que no sea un Tsukino. **_

_**Así pues mis amores, creo que llegó la hora de despedirme cuídense en la Tierra mientras yo las cuidaré desde el cielo. Haruka espero que comprendas que era necesario hacerte madurar de la forma más rápida posible y creo que no me he equivocado. Eres alguien eficiente, inteligente y que sabe hacia donde ir en la vida.**_

_**Estoy infinitamente agradecido con la vida por haberte puesto en mi familia y lejos de sentirme apenado por serlo, como te lo dije una vez, me jacto de ser tu hermano, hermano de alguien tan especial y con temple firme como tú. **_

_**Espero que logren perdonarme por lo que les hice, pero ahora están juntas y deben cuidarse mutuamente. Aunque yo esté velando por su seguridad desde un lugar al cual, espero, tarden mucho en llegar…**_

_**Las amo…**_

_**Atte: Kent Tsukino."**_

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Nadie decía nada a pesar de querer externar miles de cosas… el hombre que se creía había sido un verdugo por separar la familia no había hecho más que velar por el bien de ellos y asegurar un futuro a su hija que, extrañamente, estaba seguro sobreviviría.

-Creo que es momento de dejar la sala.

-Serena…

-Haruka, tía… debo decirte que no pienso salir de casa de los Kou, al menos no en un tiempo. Me han tratado demasiado bien y no puedo regresar a casa y mucho menos adaptarme a esta nueva vida que tendré que vivir de ahora en adelante… dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto, dame tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré esperando ese momento, puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo desees, estoy aquí para escucharte, no estás sola en esto Serena.

-Gracias.

La chica salió acompañada de una de sus mejores amigas y Haruka se quedó un poco más con Setsuna…

-Setsu tú sabías…

-Sí. Me enteré de todo hace poco, cuando Kent me dijo lo que pasaba por su mente. Supe que te había sometido a la prueba más dolorosa que te habías podido imaginar. Él también sufrió al no poder estar a tu lado todo este tiempo.

-Por eso me pedías que no lo odiara…

-Sí Haru. Él quiso que al final fueras tú quien se hiciera cargo de Serena y si todos sabían que tú existías también irían tras de ti.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kent para despertar el odio de tanta gente?

-Ser honesto… ése fue su peor pecado.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-Bien sabes que tus deseos son órdenes amor.

-Andrew… me sonrojas.

-Si es necesario sonrojarte para hacerte ver más hermosa de lo que eres, no importa.

Los enamorados paseaban por el parque pudiendo disfrutar del hermoso atardecer que ofrecía la naturaleza aquella tarde llena de sorpresas para todos…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Te vas?

-Sí Jedite, necesito comenzar lejos de todo y de todos.

-Pero Mina.

-No trates de detenerme, no puedo estar más tiempo engañándome. Necesito nuevos bríos, encontrar nuevos sueños e ilusiones que me hagan seguir adelante.

-Sólo cuídate, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Al menos puedo ir a llevarte?

- Me voy por tren y sí, me encantaría que me despidieras…

En un rato estaban en la estación 'Yesterday' al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo para partir a Savannah un viejo territorio que le ofrecería una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo camino y porqué no, un nuevo amor…

-Por favor escríbeme para saber de ti…

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

-Promete que volverás.

-No puedo prometerlo…

-Promételo. Piensa en papá y mamá, en Mimet y en mí…

-Jedite…

-Sé que nunca antes te lo había dicho pero eres especial para mí. Desde que eras una niña juré protegerte por ser mi hermanita menor, me pesa mucho el no haber podido cumplir mi promesa cuando ocurrió el accidente y pensé que te había perdido para siempre… no quiero volver a sentir eso, por favor… promete que regresarás…

-Lo prometo, te lo prometo duende…

-Gracias hada…

El sonido del silbato se hizo presente en la estación, la chica abordó lentamente las escaleras y buscó su asiento de acuerdo al boleto que había comprado previamente en la caseta de la estación.

Se fijó que le tocaba ventanilla, subió su equipaje ligero al compartimiento superior y dirigió su vista al horizonte. En ese momento alguien se sentó a su lado y a decir verdad era un joven bastante bien parecido…

-Buenas tardes señorita, creo que seremos compañeros de viaje.

-Así parece ser…

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde se dirige?

-A Savannah

-En verdad es una coincidencia… una hermosa coincidencia.

-Quisiera saber primero el nombre de mi futuro vecino…

-Ah si, he sido un verdadero tonto, mi nombre es Zafiro.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mina.

Y así, el viaje fue tan agradable que no dio pasó a más recuerdos, añoranzas o fracasos de antaño… dando pie a una vida llena de anhelos e ilusiones por vivir.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Mi niña, ya has regresado.

-Sí Señora Calyce, he vuelto.

-Pero pasa, debes estar fatigada. Anda ven a tomar un té.

-En estos momento quisiera retirarme a mi habitación sino es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, estás en tu casa.

Serena se fue directo a su alcoba, caminaba por inercia. Cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior. No concebía la verdad que ahora era su vida. Su padre había tenido un secreto que ni ella misma en toda su vida había imaginado. Y aunado a todo ello, Darien no había dado señales de vida.

Se fue hacia el espejo de su habitación y se miró reflejada en él. Los colores de sus mejillas se habían ido y su rostro hacía notar una inmensa tristeza arraigada en el fondo de su ser.

-¿Por qué no has venido a verme? Acaso… ¿sólo te importé esa noche que estuvimos juntos? Quisiera que al menos me dieras la dicha de tenerte frente a mí para darme esas respuestas.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se dejó caer en su lecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes y el sonido de los sollozos llegó a oídos de un joven que pasaba cerca de aquella melancólica habitación.

-¿Serena te sientes bien?

-Yo… lo lamento, no debí…

-No, tranquila, es algo totalmente natural y entendible- dijo el chico mientras avanzaba hacia la frágil figura femenina.

-Seiya… ¿por qué todo tuvo que cambiar tan radicalmente?- dijo sin más preámbulos.

-No pienses en lo que cambió sino en las nuevas oportunidades que la vida te ofrece.

-Es difícil aceptar que no hay nadie, que me he quedado sola…

-No estás sola- le dijo atrayendo con sus manos la mirada de la chica al ponerlas en su barbilla- Serena si tan sólo me dejaras demostrarte que no estás sola…

-No quiero pensar en eso, no es un momento apropiado- le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte de cualquier peligro… siempre lo haré.

-Te lo agradezco Seiya.

-Debo ir abajo con mi madre, ha estado extraña todo el día.

-¿Extraña?

-Sí, no sé, siento que algo la ha perturbado.

-Si es mi presencia, yo…

-No, tú jamás podrías perturbarla ni a mí. Te lo dije la primera vez que entraste a esta casa; eres bienvenida y ésta puede ser tu casa… de por vida.

Un palpitar incontenible se apoderó del pecho de la chiquilla. Quería llegar a quererlo y… lo estaba empezando a hacer.

Él se volteó sintiendo la mirada de la chica en su espalda, algo le empezaba a inquietar y al parecer sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad, al menos sentía que dentro de ella comenzaba a experimentarse algo diferente, lo trataba con más dulzura que antes.

-Seiya… ¿podría acompañarte?

-Claro que sí, es un gusto que lo hagas.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron en la cocina, lugar que le recordó su niñez y su entrañable amistad con Luna, de la cual tampoco sabía nada.

-Hola Serena, veo que has decidido a estar con nosotros.

-Así es señora Calyce.

-Querida mía, me gustaría hablar a solas contigo sino es mucho mi atrevimiento.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás podría serlo.

-Acompáñame al jardín, ahí estaremos más tranquilas. Seiya cariño, ya he mandado a traer lo que me has pedido, está el paquete sobre mi cama, ve por él.

-Sí, gracias madre.

Las dos mujeres salieron al hermoso jardín llenos de jazmines y alcatraces dignos de un palacio de ensueño.

-Esto es una belleza…

-Muchas gracias cariño. Serena… ¿tú estás enamorada de alguien, no es verdad?

-Eh… bueno yo…

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, haz de cuenta que soy una amiga muy curiosa.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo tengo un novio…

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. Él antes era chofer de mi familia pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi instructor de esgrima.

-Ya veo… entonces él les daba clases a ti y a mi hijo.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y puedo saber su nombre al menos?

-Por supuesto, cu nombre es Darien Chiba.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre una electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal. Sus dos hijos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer y al mismo tiempo, sólo que ella le correspondía enteramente a uno de ellos y por ende, el otro sufriría.

-¿Se siente bien?- Serena notó una ligera palidez en las mejillas de la hermosa mujer.

-Sí no te preocupes, es por el calor.

-De acuerdo…

-Entonces querida… ¿qué es lo que sientes por Seiya?

-Bueno la verdad es que a Seiya lo estimo y aprecio muchísimo. Es una persona honorable y me demuestra su cariño en cada detalle y cada palabra que expresa hacia mí. Es un gran amigo.

Calyce palideció. Las palabras de Serena se podrían tomar como verdaderas a no ser de la alegría y la luminosidad de sus ojos cuando las decía… sin lugar a duda ella estaba transformando esos sentimientos a algo más y pronto caería en una confusión que desencadenaría graves consecuencias.

-Hoy tengo compras que hacer y me gustaría que me acompañara para que pudieras distraerte un rato.

-Pero yo…

-Anda, por favor Serena… debes recuperarte y reincorporarte a la vida lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó.

-Sí Lita. Nunca pensé que Haruka fuera en realidad su tía.

-Pobre Serena ha de estar muy triste.

-Lita, porqué no vamos a visitarla mañana o incluso la podemos invitar a comer. Creo que en estos momentos necesita sentir el apoyo de sus seres queridos.

-Tienes razón Diamante. Mañana iremos por ella.

-Oye Lita… ¿y Amy? Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Siempre anda de paseo con Andrew. Se desvive por ella.

-Me da gusto que al fin se haya dado una oportunidad para amar a alguien.

-Sí a mí también. La veo muy contenta y feliz, es más, no falta mucho para que se casen.

-¡Qué emoción! Todas ya se están casando, al rato nos darán la sorpresa Sere y Darien.

-La única que falta por tener novio eres tú.

-Bueno, en realidad ya hay alguien…

-Diamante, amor… ¿nos dejas solitas?

-Sí ya entendí, cosas de chicas…- el joven General salió de la habitación por obvias razones.

-Cuéntame…

-Pues en realidad mi novio es Jedite, el hermano de la maestra Mina.

-¿En verdad? Ya decía yo que esas miraditas en el montaje del recital no eran imaginaciones mías.

-¿En serio se notaba mucho?- dijo algo preocupada.

-Pues en realidad no y si así lo fuera, eso no importa mientras tú estés feliz con él.

-Es verdad…

Y así siguieron charlando mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba del cielo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Creo que es todo.

-Ya llevamos bastante señora.

-No me llames señora, por favor, llámame Calyce, es mejor así.

-De acuerdo… Calyce.

-¡Ay se ven deliciosos estos bombones cubiertos de chocolate! A Seiya le encantan, entraré a comprar algunos. Tú adelántate al coche querida, en un momento voy.

-Sí.

Mientras iba caminando, pudo distinguir la figura de dos personas entre las sombras que inexplicablemente le llamaron la atención.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia el parque que estaba frente a las tiendas departamentales donde había estado toda la tarde. Y así pudo oír esa maldita conversación que deseó no escuchar jamás…

-Ya está todo hecho, ya eres libre amor.

-No, no soy libre aún está ella.

-Pero es sólo una chiquilla con el tiempo te olvidará.

-No es tan fácil…

-Pero **Darien**, ella es parte del pasado. Logramos vengarnos, los Tsukino ahora son polvo. Verás que en unos meses todo estará olvidado.

-Por favor no me atormentes más, **Chibiusa**.

-Vámonos de aquí, hagamos una nueva vida. Conseguimos que ella se enamorara de ti, conseguimos destrozarlos a todos, aunque no la mataste como era el plan inicial le hiciste creer que la amabas y eso es peor.

-No es verdad, déjame tranquilo, por favor.

-Anda, disfrutas esta situación tanto o más que yo. Al fin han pagado por haber arruinado nuestras vidas y las de nuestros padres. Estoy segura que nunca le dijiste que investigaste que tu madre te abandonó porque no tenía los recursos para mantenerte después de que tu padre murió en la mina que ellos encontraron.

-No tienes derecho a remover mi pasado.

-Todo me lo dijo Rubeus, anda amor, hagamos una vida, juntos.

-No puedo, no debo.

No soportó seguir ahí. Su alma se estaba marchitando lentamente… entonces él la había engañado… sus besos, caricias y palabras eran mentiras, una cruel mentira y ella había caído y creído en él ciegamente.

Caminó de nuevo al auto de Calyce, quien estaba muy preocupada al no haberla encontrado ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas dulzura?

-Caminando… un poco.

-Te noto pálida, no has comido bien estos días, creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa para que cenemos algo.

-Claro.

Camino a la casa no salió palabra alguna de la boca de Serena, lo que le preocupaba en demasía a la dama que la acompañaba. Algo le había pasado pero en esos momentos ese comportamiento lo creyó normal.

Al llegar a la casa se percibía un aroma muy diferente además el ambiente era extrañamente más acogedor que de costumbre. Calyce invitó a Serena a ir al comedor y gustosa aceptó.

-Buenas noches princesa…

-Hola Seiya- Serena se dirigió a él secamente no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque en su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez la conversación que había escuchado momentos antes.

-Serena…

-Lo lamento, no me siento bien.

-Por favor, cenemos.

Los cocineros trajeron la cena y después de degustar los exquisitos platillos Seiya se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la silla que ocupaba Serena.

-Serena…

-¿Sí?- extrañamente ese palpitar comenzaba nuevamente a presentarse.

-**Quisiera que… aceptaras ser mi esposa.**

El fulgor en los ojos de sorpresa de Serena al oír semejante proposición fueron sólo opacados por el brillo del diamante que sostenía la sortija que le estaba presentando Seiya en ese momento de ensueño para toda mujer.

Miles de pensamientos, recuerdos y consejos vinieron a su mente, pero en especial recordó aquella verdad de la que se había enterado ese mismo día, y entonces supo qué contestar.

**-Sí. Acepto ser tu esposa.**

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Hola!!!!

Regresando triunfalmente con mi sección…

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Al fin pude dar la sorpresa mayor, bueno una de las tantas que todavía guardo jajajaja. Nuestra Sere se nos casa y con Seiya!!! Ay mi corazón sabe que recibiré millones de reclamos pero bueno… a veces no podemos perdonar los errores de las personas… o si??

Mina ya ha hecho una nueva vida y creo que no aparecerá más por el momento… ya se hizo la lectura del testamento y la carta aclaratoria de Kent… yo lloré mucho con esa parte he de decirles :( La conversación entre Lita y Raye ya nos dice que ésta chica ya se hizo novia de Jedite pero ¿qué ha pasado con Nicholas?? Aaah pues eso se verá un poco más adelante n.n

Pensé en meter otra sorpresa más pero ya iba a ser demasiado para sus corazoncitos jajajaja así que mejor me espero al próximo capi q espero salga más rápido que estos, pero ya saben la titulación quita tiempo jajajaja.

**JAZ 021:** muchas gracias por el apoyo y por decir q el fic es bueno yo opino lo mismo jajajajaja.

**DOUSA: **chikis drikis no sufras, sí, pronto sucederá lo que tanto temes pero será feliz al menos algo lindo surgirá jajajaja. Kent no es un bicho, todo lo contrario así que no me lo maltrates y sip Darien es el abandonado y ahora está sufriendo mucho pq no sabe qué hacer ni qué pensar y encima llega la rosada a destrozarle la vida y él sin saberlo. En fin, nos vemos luego lokita.

**KIRA:** muchas gracias por el apoyo personal, en verdad te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer sobre mi vida conejiana jajajaja. n.n y sip prácticamente ya soy licenciada wiiiii. Bueno con nuestro amado Mamo no sufras bueno… sé que es imposible no hacerlo pq si él sufre psss todas igual, pq su dolor es el nuestro :…..( y bueno al menos ya lo saben ahora viene la fase de aceptación de la pobrecita Sere. Y sip, los giros siguen i siguen como conejitos energizer jajajajaja. Bexos.

**SUYI:** amada pandita de mi vida, sip Conejo me inspira para bien aunq ahora quienes no me dejaban escribir eran los ensayos para el examen profesional :S en fin, espero q te haya gustado este capi donde sale tu adorada rubia que ya no sufre más por el negamiento y alejamiento de la sobrina. Sé feliz por ello y próximamente lo serás más jajajaja. bexos lindura.

**ANGIE:** si la suegra fue malita, pero aún no sabes lo peor!!! Ay ya me adelanté upss. Me encantó lo de huevito kinder!!! Me he reído como papa a punto de ser puré jajajajajajajajajajaja. A ya aclaré lo de Haruka, en verdad espero que se haya entendido y sino pss ni modo jajajajaja, no pero en serio era pq Kent lo creyó necesario y no quería que le hicieran daño a una de las personas que más amaba y si era necesario hacerle pensar que la odiaba lo hizo, prefirió eso a que le hicieran daño :( en fin t mando besitos anguilita del mar. Jijijiji recibe pekeños abrazos d la cone bonita.

**BETY:** pues sip, como te has podido dar cuenta Darien y Seiya son hermanos. Aclararé el parentesco en los próximos capítulos pq he de decir que me enredé un poco en eso y se tiene q aclarar pq sino mal recuerdas existen Taiki y Yaten pero están en otros países… ¿todos son hermanos? Jajajajajaja he ahí la clave n.n

**LOVEMAMORU:** ya sabes tocaya aki estamos las Gabytas para unirnos y conkistar el mundo!!!! (ah no vd??) jajajaja en fin, me agrada q leas mi historia y q te guste eso me hace feliz feliz n.n

**Así pues chikas aki está otra entrega más de esta historia. He de decir que ya se acerca el final pq ya empiezan a desaparecer personajes jajajajaja. No se me asusten, pero pss todo tiene un principio y un final. Sería muy osado de mi parte decir el número de capítulos restantes pq pueden ser más o pueden ser menos así q sólo diré que en vd ya está muy próximo.**

**Nos veremos pronto, espero poder decirles que ya soy totalmente licenciada… échenme porras el día 18 de julio que es mi examen profesional y protestaré conducir a los niños que estén bajo mi custodia por el camino del saber!!!!**

**Atte: La LiC. cOnNy **

**Pd. Dejenme review n.n **


	27. Volverte a ver

**Capítulo 26**

**-/-/-/- VOLVERTE A VER -/-/-/-**

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ya lo tengo muy claro.

-Pero cuando se entere…

-No me importa lo que diga o haga, dejó claro que todo había terminado.

-De acuerdo… trata de dormir entonces, mañana será un gran y productivo día.

-Sí.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿A…aceptas?

-Sí Seiya, acepto.

El rostro del joven se llenó de júbilo y la cara de incredulidad de Calyce no era para menos. Sabía que él le quería dar una sorpresa a su amada pero nunca pensó que era esa clase de sorpresa.

-Si me disculpan, quisiera ir a recostarme, han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-Claro que sí, mi amor.

¿Mi amor? Había osado llamarla de esa forma, el único que podría llamarle así era Darien pero él nunca la había querido y tenía que empezar a vivir con ello por más doloroso que fuera.

Nuevamente se acercó a la lucera y observó cómo la noche que parecía tan calmada comenzó a derramar gotas simulando lágrimas, sí, el cielo estaba llorando por el destino y rumbo que la vida de esa muchacha había tomado en los últimos días.

-Está lloviendo… ruego por no querer estar en tus brazos pero mi corazón es más fuerte que yo. No puedo perdonarte… entraste a mi casa fingiendo, me usaste para matar a mi familia… y yo… no me di cuenta de nada.

La lluvia se intensificaba más y más al paso de los minutos que se convirtieron en horas, horas que ella seguía ahí, inmóvil, viendo cómo el cielo hacía lo mismo que sentía dentro de sí.

-Ojalá puedan perdonarme por haber hecho lo que nunca debí… aunque era mi deseo ahora me arrepiento… me arrepiento de haber creído en tus besos, tus caricias, tu sabor, tu aroma… fui una tonta y una ciega… fui engañada y pisoteada… ¡Cuánto te has de estar riendo de mí en sus brazos! Ella se acercó a mí para obtener información, mi maestra…

Cúmulos de remembranzas llegaron hasta su mente y se pudo dar cuenta de las palabras y frases a medias de su novio y de su profesora…

-Por eso me decías que tenías algo que decirme… por eso me engañabas… pero juro que no volverás a burlarte de mí, lo juro…

Secó sus mejillas quitando todo rastro de sollozos. Decidió nuevamente quitarse el camafeo que le había regalado su amado. Fue hacia su cama y vio que ahí estaba la cajita que minutos antes su prometido le había dado conteniendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-En esta caja estarán mis sueños de antaño… ahora este anillo representa mi futuro con un hombre que debo aprender a querer. Adiós Darien Chiba… adiós mi amor.

Cerró la pequeña caja de cristal con el collar adentro mientras lentamente se colocaba la preciosa argolla en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. _**N.A.**__ aquí en este lado de la laguna es del lado derecho pero si me leen del otro lado del atlántico es en la izquierda según sé. n.n)_

-Perdóname papá… iré al altar con alguien que no amo pero me enamoré de la persona equivocada… lo lamento.

Se sentó en el frío piso de su nueva recámara y esa noche durmió en él. Se sentía mal, realmente destrozada. Alguna esperanza había albergado en su interior para poder ser nuevamente feliz pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente… ahora sólo se tenía a sí misma.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

El alba empezaba a despuntar y con él traía nuevas sorpresas a la vida de quienes habitaban el condado Medison.

-¡Entonces decidiste casarte con él!

-Sí Lita. Me casaré con Andrew.

-Estoy muy feliz por eso…- se levantó ya abrazó a su hermana quien notoriamente se quejaba mientras se demostraba ese singular gesto cariñoso entre ellas dos.

-¿Te lastimé?

-No, no te preocupes, es cansancio.

-Pero Amy... te he notado extraña, no sé, algo me ocultas.

-Alucinaciones tuyas…

-No lo creo.

En ese momento llegó Andrew para ver a Amy y llevarla de paseo. Necesitaba distraerla. Le habían hecho nuevos estudios y los resultados estarían esa misma tarde para ver su mejoría o en su defecto, el avance de la enfermedad.

-Pasa cuñado- dijo alegremente Lita.

-Buenos días me alegra que estés tan de buen humor.

-¡Y cómo no estarlo! Me alegra mucho que mi hermana haya aceptado ser tu esposa- Andrew se sonrojó; él pensaba pedirla formalmente pero al parecer su novia había acelerado ese paso.

-Tranquilo, haré una cena especial esta noche.

-Mi intención no es molestarte…

-¿Molestarme? Debes bromear. Amo la cocina y mucho más cuando se trata de celebrar algo tan maravilloso como la unión de mi hermana. Ustedes vayan a disfrutar del hermoso día que yo aquí hago maravillas.

-¿Podrías invitar a las chicas? Sería algo magnífico el estar con ellas.

-Por supuesto hermanita- la tomó de las manos y unas lágrimas se dejaron caer.

-No llores…- dijo Amy conmovida.

-No seas tontita… eres mi única hermana y esto es algo maravilloso… te adoro Amy.

-Yo más Lita… yo más.

Al salir de la casa Amy se derrumbó en brazos de Andrew. No soportaba tener que ocultar más tiempo su enfermedad pero si los resultados revelaban mejoría no habría porqué preocuparse, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba empeorando y el momento se irse, se estaba acercando.

-Tranquila amor…

-Andrew, quisiera que me llevaras a un lugar especial.

-Te llevaré a dónde tú desees mi amor.

-Gracias.

En pocos minutos fueron a un lugar lúgubre, lleno de miedos y soledad, sí, estaban en el panteón de la comarca buscando las tumbas de sus padres. Que hacía mucho no visitaba.

Una vez las encontró se zafó de los brazos de su novio y se sentó en el bello pasto del lugar. Andrew creyó prudente apartarse un poco para que ella pudiera platicar a gusto con ellos…

-Hola mamá… papá. Sé que hace mucho no he venido a verlos. No es por no haber querido sino por que no encontraba el valor para entrar en este lugar. Pueden llamarme mala hermana por no decirle la verdad a Lita pero ustedes la han visto… está radiante, feliz y sería caótico preocuparla y destruir su dicha por mi culpa… aunque trate de disuadirme y creer que puedo mejorar yo sé que no es así… sé que pronto… estaré con ustedes en el cielo. Sólo deseo que meden el tiempo suficiente para hacer felices a los que amo; a Andrew, a Lita, a Raye y a Sere… ella también está sufriendo y espero poder hacer algo bueno por ella.

Amy tomó las blancas azucenas que había comprado de camino al campo santo, las colocó en un florero que adornaba la cripta y después de enjugarse las lágrimas que había dejado escapar, volvió al regazo de su novio y partió lejos de ese lugar.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Se fue?

-Sí Señorita.

-Pero no es posible… ¡no se despidió de mí!

-No comprendo… sólo era su chofer.

-Pues sí pero… Albert, él era más que un chofer, era mi amigo, mi…

-Tengo entendido que le fue difícil tomar esa decisión. Me comentó que se decepcionó de alguien que estimaba demasiado.

-¿Decepcionado? Pero nunca me dijo nada… aunque sí, estos días estuvimos algo distanciados.

-¿A qué se debió eso?- interrogó curioso.

-A la llegada de… - la sangre se le congeló. Al fin había caído en el grave error que había cometido -ay dios ¡qué hice!- salió corriendo hacia su recámara presa de culpabilidad.

A medida que caminaba se iba dando cuenta de sus errores y al mismo tiempo le descontrolaba saber que había lastimado a quien realmente apreciaba y a la única persona que había permanecido a su lado incondicionalmente, a ese alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para escucharla y brindarle ayuda sin importar el lugar, la hora o la gravedad del pesar que sentía cada ocasión que lo requería.

-Lo lamento Nicholas… sé lo que sientes por mí y aún así te herí sin ver las consecuencias de mis actos. Te quiero y no sé que voy a hacer ahora, ahora que estoy sin ti.

Por fin se había dado cuenta. No amaba a Jedite, sólo era una atracción, una química increíblemente poderosa, esos ojos que poseía la absorbían de tal manera que lo olvidaba todo en sus brazos, incluso sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Te amé y no sé desde cuándo… ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? He sido tan ciega, tan egoísta… perdóname Nicholas…

De pronto el crujir de la madera hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, pensó que era su abuelo quien la había escuchado y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Hoy me gustaría que me acompañaras a un hermoso recital.

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir, Seiya.

-Por favor Serena… celebremos nuestro compromiso.

-Pero… en verdad no quiero ir.

-Sé que te gustará una vez que estemos ahí. Es una bella sorpresa.

-De acuerdo… como quieras.

Serena salió al jardín para tratar de respirar aire freso después de haber hecho lo que había decidido.

Por otro lado, Seiya entró a la oficina de su padre, quien unos días antes había salido de viaje 'urgente' dejando todo rastro previamente oculto sobre lo que había hecho.

Seiya alzó el auricular y marcó un número de varios dígitos; al fin alguien del otro lado del aparato alzó la bocina y comenzaron a hablar.

-Hola papá…

-¿Qué rayos quieres? Ya tienes lo que deseaste ahora déjame en paz.

-Sólo quería informarte que aceptó ser mi esposa.

-¡¿Qué?! Jamás hablamos de que te casaras… olvídate de tu herencia si decides quedarte con esa chiquilla.

-La herencia no me importa en absoluto, puedes dejarle todo a Taiki y a Yaten, después de todo si estás orgulloso de ellos.

-Claro, porque ellos sí son gente con grandes aspiraciones.

-No te engañes, los quieres porque se han dejado manipular por ti.

-Eres un niño necio, como tu madre.

-Siempre has estado diciendo lo mismo… ya sé que no soy como tú y **tus hijos **y lamento el no haber sido tan ambicioso y tener el corazón tan negro como para matar a una familia de seres inocentes.

-Seiya…

-Nunca he tenido un gesto de amor por tu parte, no sé si es porque nunca quisiste que yo naciera o porque no puedes soportar que ninguna mujer te haya querido pero no ha sido mi culpa, yo no soy el que aleja a todos los seres queridos que tiene… yo sólo soy quien es capaz de defender lo que ama de quien sea, incluso si es de ti, padre.

Al otro lado sólo hubo silencio y después de un par de segundos se oyó el timbre que significaba el término de la llamada.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Acaso eso que huelo es cake-soufflé de chocolate?

-Has adivinado, no cabe duda que tu olfato ha mejorado cada día.

-Supongo que es un día muy especial, estás cocinando un postre realmente exquisito.

-Diamante, Andrew esta noche va a pedir la mano de mi hermana formalmente. Eso es algo que no sucede todos los días, estoy muy feliz por ello.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… debió haberse enamorado muchísimo; después de todo algunos se toman más tiempo que otros para dar ese paso pero no hay temporalidad que exija cuándo darlo…

-Es verdad… entonces se nos casa nuestra 'Ratoncita'.

-Te he dicho ya muchas veces que no le digas así…- lita se veía tremendamente amenazante con ese cucharón en la mano.

-De acuerdo… -.-U supongo que invitarás a tus amigas a cenar con nosotros. Sería algo muy acogedor estar con los seres queridos en un día así.

-¡Es verdad, no las he llamado!

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo lo haré por ti mientras te encargas de las delicias culinarias que degustaremos esta velada.

-Mil gracias amor. Por cierto… ¿sabes algo sobre el caso de los padres de Serena?

-Sólo sé que las investigaciones siguen su curso aunque he de decirte que todo apunta hacia el fraude que se cometió hace ya varios años.

-¿El fraude que todos mencionan?

-Sí, el fraude multimillonario que de la noche a la mañana hubo en el banco adjudicándolo a la mina y haciendo que se despidieran varios hombres señalados.

-Pero el banco no es de los Tsukino…

-Así es, todos sabemos que el fraude lo hizo Ryouga Kou.

-Pero si lo saben ¿por qué no han actuado?

-Por la falta de pruebas… creemos que los documentos que faltan, es decir, los papeles originales de los pagarés falsos que se tramitaron están en manos de alguien, alguien que no sabemos aún quién es.

-Serena…

-¿Serena?

-Lo más lógico es que ella esté involucrada en eso y por esa razón no la mataron, puede que Ryouga crea que ella los tiene.

-Si eso es así… Debemos sacarla inmediatamente de esa mansión.

-Ryouga se fue fuera del país. Por el momento no hay mayor preocupación, aunque creo que ella debería estar enterada de todo esto. Seguramente no tiene idea de la casa en la que está.

-Si es así debes aprovechar esta noche para hablar con ella al respecto.

-aunque creo que al lado de Seiya no corre peligro alguno. Él se ha enamorado de ella y jamás lo había visto así.

-A veces eso es algo bueno, pero también puede ser algo muy malo. Tengo entendido que ella no lo ama.

-Así es.

-Y si ella no lo ama, puede que él haga todo lo posible por conseguir que su amor sea correspondido. Y cuando digo lo que sea, es cualquier cosa.

-Pero él no es así…

-Por amor hacemos muchas cosas, algunas buenas o malas pero siempre con la finalidad de ser felices, pese a las circunstancias…

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y Lita se dio cuenta de que ya habían dejado de ser los chiquillos que estudiaban en la escuela, ahora eran adultos y los sueños que habían tenido en los momentos más felices de su vida ya habían quedado atrás.

Sus amigas estaban haciendo sus vidas y más aún, estaban cambiando debido a los hechos que ocurrían en ella; incluso Seiya era diferente, en el fondo siempre sería aquél muchacho alegre que conoció y con el que le encantaba bromear pero bien era cierto que por amor… todo es posible.

-Diamante…

-¿Sí amor?- le dijo mientras iba hacia ella, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo.

-No debes temer aquí estoy para protegerte…

-Pero no puedes protegerme de todo lo malo…

-Pero al menos estoy para cuidar de ti cuando algo malo suceda, estoy para apoyarte en esas decisiones difíciles, estoy para amarte cada uno de los días que me queden de vida.

¿Quién no quiere escuchar esas palabras de la persona que más amas? Creo que muchas de nosotras hemos anhelado que alguien nos estreche cuando es necesario, que enjugue nuestras lágrimas cuando comenzamos a temer lo que nos depara el destino; aunque muchos escritores dicen que el destino lo construimos nosotros… ¿qué hacer cuando no está en nuestras manos lo que vamos a sufrir?

-¿Sabes?

-Qué pasa…- le dijo viéndola tiernamente a los ojos.

-Te amo y agradezco el haberte encontrado.

-Lo mismo hago yo, agradecer y amarte como jamás hubiera podido amar a alguien… de no haber sido tú.

Los dos se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y lealtad. Eran una pareja feliz que necesitaban estar fuertes para poder soportar lo que venía en camino…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Muy buenas tardes Señorita Kinoh, joven Fujikata.

-Buenas tardes Doctor Mitsui.

-Siéntense un momento.

-¿Están listos los resultados de los estudios verdad?- dijo Amy impacientemente, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Así es señorita- dijo con una cara no muy alentadora.

-Dígamelos sin titubear, no se preocupe por el lenguaje, yo le puedo entender.

El Doctor estaba sorprendido de la entereza que reflejaba la joven, al parecer sabía el desenlace fatídico que tendría su vida pero al menos le pedía saber el cómo y el porqué de dicho suceso irreversible.

-Amy, no sólo es una simple molestia cardiaca. Tienes _**fibrilación auricular**_ en estado muy avanzado.

-Pero…- Andrew inmediatamente replicó sabía que eso era algo muy grave.

-La fibrilación auricular es una enfermedad cardiaca que pone en peligro la vida. Son contracciones rápidas e irregulares de las aurículas. A veces se presenta en forma de taquicardias y a menudo te dan dolores en el tórax y otras partes del cuerpo conectadas directamente a la cavidad auricular. Desgraciadamente al paso de los días se han formado coágulos de sangre y son demasiados como para intervenir quirúrgicamente sin causar daños irreversibles, además esta enfermedad aún no es muy común y no tenemos los medios para combatirla. Lo lamento mucho…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Señorita no creo que…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

El Doctor no quería decírselo y menos enfrente del ser que más la amaba; él sabía todo lo relacionado con él. Debemos recordar que entre doctores se piden favores y el Doctor Mitsui había sido maestro, amigo y compañero de estudios de Andrew.

-Un mes a lo máximo.

"Un mes" esas palabras dejaron profundamente vulnerable la mente de la chica y el corazón de él. Sólo un mes, treinta días para estar juntos. Dios les había reglado el don de amarse pero al mismo tiempo no les había otorgado el tempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Muchos habrían optado por tirar la toalla y dejarse vencer, el destino tenía en sus manos el porvenir de esa niña y el Gran Libro de la Vida estaba terminando de escribir las líneas dedicadas a sus páginas. Aún así decidió continuar, aún así decidió vivir…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Serena, nos ha llamado Diamante. Nos han invitado esta noche a cenar con ellos.

-¿Pero no iríamos al recital?

-Después de escucharlo iremos hacia allá. Después de todo no creo que tardemos mucho tiempo en el teatro.

-De acuerdo, como digas.

Su prometida estaba muy extraña, mucho más de lo normal y eso era algo que había notado desde el día anterior, justo después que regresara de compras con su madre.

-Sere… ¿podríamos hablar?

-Claro.

Se sentaron en una estancia en el jardín dispuesta precisamente para admirar la belleza natural de los alrededores. Bellos juncos, hermosos ciprés y enormes y vastos jardines llenos de variedad de vegetación hacían que ese lugar fuera de ensueño, si no hubiera sido por la melancolía que invadía su corazón, hubiera disfrutado enormemente de ese paraje que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

-Serena… sé que tú no me amas y quisiera saber porqué me has dado la oportunidad de, bueno ya sabes.

-Porque lo mereces, eres una persona honesta, alguien sincero y te quiero muchísimo; me atrevería a decir que más que a un amigo.

-Pero menos que a Darien.

-Prefiero no hablar de él.

-No sé a ciencia cierta qué haya pasado y para serte honesto soy muy feliz con la idea de que seas mi esposa pero no quiero ser sólo una vía de escape para olvidarlo, no quiero ser la alternativa que tienes, quiero ser algo más en tu vida, algo más que éso.

-Dame tiempo, en este momento sé que te quiero pero también debes reconocer que tengo que sanar heridas y rehacer mi vida concientizándome de que no volveré a ser como antes, la Serena jovial y llena de ilusiones ya no existe Seiya, lo lamento.

-No digas eso…- la tomó de las manos tratando de aferrarse a su recuerdo, no podía perder a la dulce niña de la que se había enamorado, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de lograr que lo amara y mucho menos ahora que estaba más cerca.

-A veces quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño, que una pesadilla fuera la que impera mi vida y que me pudiera despertar… quiero que sea un mal sueño.

-Pero no es un mal sueño… porque estoy en él y tú jamás serías un mal sueño. Todo lo contrario…

Las palabras de Seiya penetraron la mente de la chica y sin poder darse cuenta se aferró a su cuerpo. Él la abrazaba con la dulzura infinita pero al mismo tiempo con el temor de poder romper ese momento mágico que fue creado por algún ser mítico.

-Seiya…

-¿Qué pasa muñeca?- le dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Enséñame a quererte, enséñame a ver la vida de la misma forma que la ven los demás, quiero volver a creer que existe el amor, quiero… creer en ti.

Seiya aprovechó el momento y la vio fijamente a los ojos, Serena pensó que la besaría y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza. Definitivamente si la besaba, Darien estaría olvidado… o al menos comenzaría a poner la primera piedra de la barda que delimitaría su corazón y sepultaría sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Tranquila. No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Eh?- estaba realmente conmocionada.

-Cuando nos besemos será el día que tú decidas hacerlo porque realmente me ames, cuando nos casemos será la fecha que tú predispongas para hacerlo, cuando lo hagas entonces sabré que no hay otra persona más que yo en tu corazón…

La besó tiernamente en la frente y quitó suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lo mejor será ira vestirnos, la noche comienza a caer y debes refrescarte. Date un buen baño y verás que hoy te divertirás o al menos trataré de hacerte una compañía más agradable.

-Gracias Seiya.

-Anda, ve.

Serena subió a su habitación y comenzó a bañarse, mientras se duchaba las imágenes de la única y primera vez que estuvo con Darien vinieron a su mente.

-Debo olvidarte… debo arrancar de mi piel tu sabor, tu aroma… debo decirte adiós.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una invitación especial había llegado a casa esa misma mañana pero al no saber qué pasaba decidió asistir a ese lugar especial.

Era enorme, más enorme que la última vez que había pisado ese suelo. Gratas memorias vinieron a su mente. Presa de todo ese cálido sentimiento buscó el asiento en la primera fila, puesto que era etiqueta diamante. Al principio sintió como si alguien le estuviera jugando una broma. Había varios asistentes pero en realidad no conocía a nadie.

Una palpitación y un escalofrío comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo sin haber excusa aparente para esas sensaciones. Decidió esperar largo rato, después de todo aún era algo temprano. La hora marcada en el ticket apuntaba a las ocho y al parecer faltaban 35 minutos para comenzar el espectáculo.

Una linda chica de cabellos rubios bajaba del automóvil que conducía su prometido para ingresar al teatro bellamente adornado con los finas luces que hacían resaltar la majestuosidad de cada adorno contemporáneo que engalanaba el lugar. Ella lucía un hermoso raje en color vino, puesto que aún no se atrevía a usar colores vistosos a pesar que los días de luto ya habían pasado; su cabello iba suelto lacio hasta el final y una linda flor adornaba su oreja izquierda. Su acompañante llevaba un traje sastre en color negro con una camisa del mismo color que su amada; así se darían cuenta de la nueva conexión que había entre ellos y era una forma peculiar de anunciar ante el condado que ésa mujer ya tenía dueño.

-Vamos, entremos rápido que falta poco para que empiece la función.

-¿Es tan importante venir?

-Sí. Recuerda que es una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

El maestro de ceremonias dio la bienvenida a los congregados en ese sitio. Pronto una bella sinfonía era interpretada por una de las más exquisitas y talentosas orquestas del mundo.

-Noche de luna…

-Así es… ¿la conoces?

-Sí. Mi maestra Mina es una ocasión interpretó algunas notas para nosotros en su flauta. Un día que tuviste ensayo de natación…

-Ah es verdad, a veces tenía que faltar porque Amy se quedaba más tiempo en la piscina.

-¿Más tiempo?

-En los últimos meses su velocidad bajó considerablemente, me imagino que se debía a su distracción por el romance con Andrew.

-No lo creo…

Si haberlo premeditado Seiya había creado una especie de duda en la joven. Era verdad, los últimos meses Amy había cambiado mucho y ahora le costaba entender el porqué deseaba casarse.

-_Algo debe estarle pasando, algo igual o peor que a mí…_

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Seiya al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su novia.

-No, no es nada. Mejor disfrutemos del espectáculo, aunque aún no veo ninguna sorpresa.

-Mi sorpresa radica en el último número.

Las palabras envolvían a Serena no más que los dulces sonidos provenientes de todo y cada uno de los instrumentos inmersos en la sinfonía.

El entretenimiento seguía su curso y cada nueva canción era más hermosa y apreciable que la anterior. Óperas, valses, swings, serenatas y un sinfín de melodías hacían actos de presencia en los oídos de los asistentes a tal evento; había una espectadora especial, en la zona diamante que esperaba algo aún sin saber bien qué era.

Al fin anunciaron el último acto. Se trataba de una hermosa melodía creada por Tchaikovsky, pero al mismo tiempo bellas bailarinas de ballet aparecieron en el escenario danzando 'el lago de los cisnes', una de las más bellas obras interpretadas por el singular artista que hacía acto de presencia en el estrado.

El primer silencio, el primer compás… cada nota nacía del alma de quien tocaba el violín y hacía que el arte de componer sonidos en el tiempo fuera tan sólo una forma de transmitir emociones y recrear momentos llenos de euforia, nostalgia y nuevas sensaciones que poco a poco se apoderaban del corazón de quienes tenían el privilegio de escuchar la bella composición.

Algo había de extraño… algo en el ambiente le hacía recordar algo pero no sabía exactamente qué hasta que pudo lograrlo, hasta que pudo acordarse de aquél día…

**---Flash Back ---**

_-¿Qué tonada es ésa?_

_-Se supone que el lago de los cisnes…_

_-Bien dicho, se supone porque no suena bien._

_-¡No seas mala! Es muy difícil lograr que la cuerda tiemble para recrear un sentimiento._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Esta pieza es muy especial, se dice que aquél que la interprete no logra la perfección hasta que sea uno mismo con el instrumento y, en especial, que una su alma con él._

_-¿Es por eso que no puedes lograr el vibrato?_

_-Creo que sí… Odette tenía una nostalgia única… amaba a alguien y no podía estar con él, un secreto los separaba. El secreto de su maldición como cisne. _

_-Ahora veo más claro… tú ten fe. Sé que podrás lograrlo, Mitchiru._

_-Gracias Haruka._

**----------**

-No… no puede ser. Es… imposible.

El reflector apuntó hacia donde estaba una delicada figura femenina. Esos cabellos aguamarinas, cada fibra que les hacía ondularse, ese cuerpo tan hermoso, esa fineza que desde kilómetros podía notarse, el garbo, y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas que hacían que la canción sonara más melancólica de lo usual no podían ser otros más que los de ella, más que los de Mitchiru.

-¡Es Mitchiru!

-Así es princesa, te dije que te tenía una sorpresa. Nuestra antigua maestra de violín regresó.

-¡Es maravilloso! Al fin puede arreglarse con Haruka.

-¿Arreglarse?

-Sí, bueno… ellas dos son amigas y tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte. Se dejaron de hablar y cuando mitchiru partió Haruka se quedó con el remordimiento de no haber hablado con ella.

-Me imagino lo doloroso que fue, dejar partir a tu mejor amiga.

_-En especial si es más que eso…- _pensó la rubia.

-Mejor disfrutemos la parte que más me gusta, ahora viene lo que le llaman 'la danza del cisne negro', del Acto III.

-¿Acto III?

-Sí pequeña. En ese Acto se celebra la fiesta en el castillo donde Sigfrido deberá elegir esposa. Entra la Reina madre junto al joven y el maestro de ceremonias da comienzo al festejo. Se presentan las jóvenes casaderas y la Reina le pide a su hijo que elija esposa. Él piensa en Odette, por lo que se niega a escoger esposa y su madre se molesta con él. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias anuncia la llegada de un noble desconocido y su hija. Es el barón Rothbart que llega a la fiesta con su hija Odile. Sigfrido, hechizado por Rothbart, cree ver a Odette en Odile. Él la escoge como su esposa, la Reina madre acepta y Sigfrido le jura a Odile amor eterno. Rothbart se descubre y muestra a Odette a lo lejos. Sigfrido se da cuenta de su terrible error y corre desesperado hacia el lago, tratando de alcanzarla…

-Pero eso es…

-Horrible, lo sé. Nadie se merece el juramento de amor eterno sino es correspondido…

La niña se quedó en silencio, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, ella estaba engañándose con todo el teatro pero era también cierto que se empeñaba en querer a Seiya, en verdad lo estaba tratando y su compañía no le disgustaba del todo.

-Ahí viene el Pas de deux.

-¿Paso de dos?

-Sí… es cuando bailan juntos, es un momento mágico es como si dos almas recorrieran el mundo juntos, sincronizados, amándose.

¿Por qué venían esas imágenes a su mente? Esas preciosas imágenes que no quería recordar… Veía a Darien sobre su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de su piel, emprendiéndole vida a su cuerpo marchito y asustado. Recordaba al mismo tiempo sus manos sobre la espalda del joven tocándolo y percibiendo el calor de su piel, sus labios aún ardían por la pasión que le infundían a cada beso, a cada demostración del amor que se profesaban. Sus roces eran más que magníficos y la ternura de las palabras que le susurraba al oído mientras lentamente la hacía suya eran más que preciosas. Un 'te amo' jamás podría haberse escuchado mejor, un 'eres hermosa' jamás podría haber sido más honesto al contemplar la desnudez de dos cuerpos que habían nacido para amarse…

El estar entre los brazos del ser amado podría describirse como poder tocar y alcanzar el paraíso en el mundo terrenal. Los seres humanos estamos predestinados para comer del mejor y más delicioso elixir que se nos brindó… el amar tanto como podemos ser capaces y sentirse amado como nos lo merecemos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por aquél amor que creía perdido, por aquella mentira que creía verdadera y por el destino incierto que le esperaba después de haberle sido arrebatada la felicidad al lado de los suyos.

-Necesito un poco de aire…

-Pero amor, debes tranquilizarte, te noto muy emotiva.

-Sí, es por la sorpresa de ver a Mitchiru. Debo salir un rato.

-Voy contigo.

-No, por favor, no me hagas sentir acechada. No puede pasarme nada peor de lo que ya me ha pasado.

-Serena…- Seiya quería ir con ella, como si adivinara que algo le iba a pasar.

-No te preocupes, regresaré…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Adelante Raye.

-Hola Lita.

-Te noto extraña… ¿pasa algo?

-¿Podemos hablar arriba?

-Por supuesto; Amy aún no regresa, así que tenemos tiempo.

Subieron y se encerraron en la habitación de soltera de Lita. Aún conservaba los muñecos de peluche que le regalara sus amigas, familia y Diamante.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nícholas…

-¿Tu chofer?

-Yo, lo amo.

-Pero Raye… ¿y Jedite?

-Él sólo es alguien que me gusta… además hoy hablé con Nícholas.

**---Flash Back ---**

_-Abu… ¡Nícholas!- Raye se sobresaltó al ver al joven en su cuarto y no en un tren como lo imaginaba._

_-No pude irme- dejó su maleta en el suelo en señal de derrota._

_-Yo no quería que te fueras…- Raye corrió a sus brazos pero el joven la alejó._

_-No lo hagas- dijo tajantemente._

_-Nícholas…_

_-He visto cómo poco a poco te has enamorado de tu novio a pesar de que yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo, sabías de mis sentimientos por ti y aún así me rechazaste. Siempre fui claro contigo Raye y si no decidiste actuar fue por algo. Ahora que me fui y me creíste perdido reaccionaste de una manera usual al ver que algo que piensas seguro, se aleja. No creo que sientas algo por mí más que amor de hermanos, así fuimos criados y tú siempre me has visto como algo inferior. No tratemos de engañarnos diciendo que nos queremos o que intentaremos algo que sabemos que no funcionará bien. _

_-Nícholas…- ¿estaba tratando de decirle que no quería ser un capricho? O quizás quería ponerla a prueba para ver qué tanto lo quería._

_Sin premeditarlo lo besó y él la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura, no quería ceder a sus besos o más bien, no podía convertirse en su juguete. Pero a veces el cuerpo es más débil que la razón… pero sólo a veces._

_-No Raye, no vine a esto- dejó de besarla._

_-Nícholas, con esto me di cuenta de que sí te quiero…_

_-Pero entiende, yo no, ya no._

**--------**

-Raye, las cosas van a arreglarse.

-Lita a veces pienso que es mejor quedarse sola, sin moverse. Además creo que debo quedarme así, después de todo siempre he estado sola…

-No pienses eso, lo mejor es no forzar las cosas, además sólo tenemos 18 años y una vida por recorrer. Tranquila…

-Sí, lo lamento.

Nuevamente bajaron y vieron a Amy y andrew llegar, por lo que se dispusieron a conversar en el recibidor, esperando a Serena.

-¿Segura que le dijiste?- interrogó Andrew.

-Si debemos reconocer algo es que Serena se hace esperar… además no ha sido nada fácil lo que le ha pasado, antes y estemos agradecidos que venga.

-Tienes razón Raye. Esperémosla un poco.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Pasos en el piso encerado del recibidor del teatro podían escucharse ir y venir. Una intranquilidad y los sentimientos a flor de piel estaban a punto de estallar en gritos, gritos que fueron silenciados por una figura que no creyó volver a ver jamás…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**HOLA!!!!**

**Oh por dios, es la primera vez que escribo mi sección como LICENCIADA EN EDUCACION!! T.T ay q lloro...**

**bienvenidas a la nueva sección...**

**La LiC. cOnEjA rEsPoNdE**

**Ay dios créname q estoy más q feliz y q salto por todos lados. Gracias a todas por su apoyo q en vd atesoro enormemente, en este momento estoy más q feliz y me alegra poder compartir mis sentimientos con uds. n.n**

**En cuanto a este capi vd q esta relindo???? jajajaja en vd tuve fuentes d inspiración muy shidas n.n. A ver veamos... ah si! Michi regresó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! al fiiin dirán muxas, ya era hora! dirán las demás y algunas más... pss a mi q!! jajaja pero pues ya está la chica de regreso. Creo que esocgí un ballet q en lo personal me encanta por el mensaje q aporta, el cual traté d narrar según mi punto d vista, espero q les haya gustado.**

**La parte sexy, sí los recuerdos.. NO ES LEMÓN NI KIERE SERLO jajajaja digo, por akello d los reclamos jajaja. Mmmm q más aaah la pobre de raye no se quedó ni con melón y vaya fortaleza d Sandía!!! así dberíamos ser todos, jajajaja. **

**Ah me invade la tristeza por lo d Amy pero pss ni modo, era ella o... ella jajaja. Ahí saké mis dotes de Doctora frustada i ampliamente calificada y titulada por Grey, Dr. House y el chiko cone q lo leyó y me dijo Sí, se oye conviencente pero a mí no me mates así. jajajajaja.**

**Ahora responderé a las dudas y comentarios en forma sintética.**

**♥ No diré si es un S/S o un S/D. pq sólo se sabrá al final.  
♥ Sí Chibiusa es la peor alimaña del mundo!!!  
♥ Bueno a veces cuando las cosas son irremediables ni queriendo ayudar se pueden hacer o detener el curso d las cosas. Ésto lo digo por akello d q ninguno d los galanes pudo hacer algo para evitar la matanza. Además aún no sabemos cómo es q Darien llegó a la mansión... No sabemos su lado d la historia... así q sigamos con el misterio jajaja.  
♥ Sí, pobre Mamo cuando lo sepa... no pude escribirlo en este capi pq eso me iba a partir el alma... y pss con esto del examen no keria cargar con ello en mi conciencia.  
♥ Bueno el amlo no es Seiya, pero sí es un poco cruel el no decirle a Sere lo q sabe pq no keria decirle tampoco lo d Darien... al menos no por el momento, mucho ha sufrido como para seguirle...  
♥ Darien sigue en shok por lo d su mamá... se imaginan saber q tu madre es la mamá de tu alumno q siempre amó a la mujer d tu vida? y encima q estuviste cerca d ella todo ese tiepo sin darte cuenta??? aaay pobre le daré chocolate q me está pidiendo. Ven a mis brazos pechocho!!!  
♥ Sí, sigue habiendo algo peor y más peor muajajajaja.**

**En fin muchas gracias por estos 163 reviews y sigamos haciendo q suba!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nos veremos pronto chikas...**

**Atte: La CoNeJa ReAlIzAdA!! pd. millones d conebesitos.**


	28. Realidades

**Si Capítulo 27**

**--- REALIDADES ---**

-Hola.

**Entraste como un rayo de luz,**

**como un aire encantador.**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo**

**a mi recluso corazón.**

Ella no podía articular ninguna palabra, no podía creer que él estaba ahí, frente a ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- es la única pregunta lógica que se le ocurrió decir.

-Pero Serena eso lo sabes bien...- dijo tratando de acercarse a ella inútilmente.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa. No quiero volver a verte- las palabras que dijo lo dejaron frío. Esa no podía ser su Serena o acaso… ¿ya lo sabía todo?

-Pero Serena, no me pidas eso, por favor.

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de pedírtelo o más bien, exigírtelo- su mirada llena de amor había cambiado por unos ojos llenos de dolor y odio contra él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pasa que ya sé quién eres y tus verdaderas intenciones hacia mí, todo este tiempo.

**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas,**

**creí en tu intención;**

**no pensé que fuese un engaño**

**ni una mentira tu amor.**

**Me dices que te está llamando,**

**te vas sin un adiós.**

**Sé muy bien qué harás en sus brazos.**

**Dime qué hago yo.**

No, no podía ser verdad. Eso era lo peor que podía pasarle ahora. Su vida estaría destrozada, la había buscado para decirle todo lo que sabía, ahora quería sincerarse y si ya sabía una versión debería conocer la suya.

-¿Realmente lo sabes o seguiste los chismes que circulan?

-Lo escuché de tu boca y la de tu amante. ¿Yo la primera? Eso fue una mentira, una maldita mentira. Me entregué a ti como símbolo de mi amor y tú me engañaste, no puedo creer que alguna vez me enamoré de ti- lo estaba haciendo, estaba poniéndole punto final a esa historia y se estaba desahogando aunque en verdad lo que quería oír era que había sido una trampa, anhelaba que eso hubiera sido su imaginación, pero también debía aceptar que no lo era.

-Serena… Chibiusa es sólo mi hermana. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

-¿Y sus palabras tiernas? Claro que ese no es trato de hermanos.

-No somos hermanos de sangre, fuimos aceptados por el mismo hombre.

-El asesino de mis padres. ¡Lo sabías!- se le aventó furiosa golpeando su pecho mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en los dos y él se dejaba golpear, no hacía el más mínimo intento por apartarla, sabía que debía sacar su dolor y no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle, mientras ella pudiera tranquilizarse.

**Qué hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos**

**Qué hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Qué hago con mis noches**

**Qué hago con mis días**

**Qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía.**

**Dime qué hago yo.**

-¡Por qué no respondes! Maldito seas Chiba. Te odio, te desprecio por utilizarme, te odio por haberme hecho tuya y enamorarme como una idiota de ti¡te odio!

¿Odiarlo? No, estaba lejos de hacerlo, lo amaba más que nunca pero odiaba el no poder estar a su lado, odiaba el que todo hubiera acabado así, odiaba el ser Serena y él Darien, dos personas que habían nacido para amarse y no estar juntos.

-Serena escúchame…- dijo sujetándola por ambos hombros.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó forcejeando un poco con él.

-Aunque no lo quieras lo haré. Debes saber que sí, fui contratado para matarte pero me enamoré de ti, Serena te amo. Traté de decírtelo varias veces pero hubieras reaccionado así, jamás pensé que la amenaza que estaba sobre tu familia se cumpliría, lo juro.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, además tú también cumpliste con tu trabajo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me has matado, me mataste en vida.

Hasta ese momento algo en la mano de Serena que era sujetada por la de Darien comenzó a lastimarlo por lo que observó algo que pensó sería una broma, tenía que serlo…

**Hablamos sólo cuando puedes,**

**te abrazo al esconder.**

**Qué no haría para tenerte**

**a mi lado al amanecer.**

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide,**

**que antes de ti no era igual.**

**Antes de ti, mi vida no tenia sentido,**

**antes de ti, no sabía amar.**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi anillo de compromiso- dijo en una sola emisión de voz. El golpe debía ser rápido para ambos.

-¿Con quién demonios…¡Es Seiya verdad! Serena aléjate de él, aléjate de esa familia- dijo desesperado.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

-Porque te amo y no quiero que estés cerca de ellos.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme o limitarme, fuiste algo alguna vez, pero ya no.

-Mi amor, no entiendes. Es necesario que te alejes de ellos para que estés a salvo.

-Mientras esté lejos de ti, creo que estaré más a salvo que nunca.

-No, Serena. No es así…

**Qué hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos**

**Qué hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Qué hago con mis noches**

**Qué hago con mis días**

**Qué hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía.**

**Dime qué hago yo.**

-Debo irme, mi prometido me está esperando.

-Amor…- Darien hizo el intento por tocar de nuevo su piel, aunque fuera sólo su brazo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, no soy tu amor, ni tu novia ni tu nada. Te amé Darien, pero es triste el ver que tú jamás me amaste, sé que será difícil olvidarte pero no imposible. Viví antes de conocerte y podré hacerlo aún después de tu aparición en mi vida.

-Seguiré presente y te demostraré que no fui cómplice. Te demostraré que estás del lado equivocado, porque te amo.

-Puedes hacer e intentar lo que quieras… ya no me importa.

La espalda de la linda muchacha fue lo último que vio Darien antes de partir del teatro. Ahora sabía que Serena lo conocía todo o al menos sabía la razón del porqué había aparecido en la casa, más no las razones del porqué deseaba que se alejara de Seiya Kou, su hermano.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La canción ya había terminado y ella estaba envuelta en ideas contradictorias. Cuando todos comenzaron a abandonar el teatro ella quiso quedarse un poco más, escuchando el eco que de pronto regresaba a sus oídos, esa melodía tan hermosa que marcaba el final esperado.

Se levantó poco a poco de la mullida butaca y dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras cercanas al escenario. Buscó entre el telón a la intérprete pero una nueva melodía las sacó de sus pensamientos e interrumpió sus acciones.

-Eres tú, en verdad eres tú- caminaba como hipnotizada hacia la violinista.

-No te acerques más- le dijo con tono seco.

-Pero…

-Te invité esta noche porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Hemos llegado.

-Sí, parece que será una linda velada.

-Creo que estás muy diferente después de haber salido del teatro, te noto rara.

-No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo.

Entraron a la mansión de las hermanas Kinoh quienes estaban celebrando gustosamente la próxima unión de la menor de ellas en santo matrimonio.

-Buenas noches…- dijo Lita alegremente al invitarlos a pasar a la sala.

-Hola Lita- dijo Serena con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Al poder verlos y analizarlos detenidamente, Diamante fue el primero en observar la similitud de los atuendos de los jóvenes que acababan de arribar al lugar y un diminuto brillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de la joven doncella.

-Veo que no sólo nosotros tenemos sorpresas que dar- dijo Diamante.

-Lo mejor es sentarnos para estar todos tranquilos, yo también les diré una noticia inesperada.

Como Serena lo dijo, la noche estaría llena de sorpresas agradables y otras no tanto.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-No he regresado por alguna historia de amor Haruka. He regresado porque quiero ser exitosa aún en mi país.

-Si fuera así hubieras comenzado por otra ciudad.

-¿Crees que eres un obstáculo? No le veo ninguna incomodidad a estar aquí, ante ti.

-Mitchiru yo…

-Te esperé. Anhelantemente te esperé todos estos meses. Te esperé ese día en el muelle, pensé tontamente que irías por mí, pero me equivoqué.

-Mitchiru si fui, si fui pero no te alcancé. Observé tu barco inmaculadamente blanco partir mientras se hizo un punto lejano en el horizonte. Cada semana brindaba por los éxitos que seguramente estarías cosechando lejos de mí. Sé que fui injusta contigo por no decirte la verdad pero no podía, Kent me lo pidió.

-¿Kent… Te refieres a Kent Tsukino?- los ojos de Mitchiru reflejaban la incomprensión de la información.

-Mitchiru, Mi nombre verdadero es Haruka Tsukino. Soy la hermana menor de Kent, es decir, la tía de Serena.

-No, esto no puede ser…- la chica acababa de recibir una sorpresa aún mayor de lo que esperaba.

-Sé que fui deshonesta contigo y merezco tu desprecio, sin embargo quisiera que supieras la verdad, quisiera que conocieras mi pasado. Sé de antemano que jamás querrás volver a verme.

-No sé qué decirte…

-Mitchiru cuado era muy joven, mi hermano decidió mandarme lejos a estudiar buen comportamiento, porque siempre le manifesté mis preferencias. Cuando tuve los elementos necesarios regresé a Medison a tratar de arreglar las cosas con él, pero me trató de una manera que nadie podría soportar. Tiempo después te conocí y me enamoré, y eso no lo entendió mi hermano y me prohibió acercarme a él o su familia, además Serena no me conocía como tal. Por azares del destino la conocí y poco a poco me acerqué a ella jurando a Dios protegerla de todo mal, aunque no pude evitar todo esto- Haruka comenzó a llorar y Mitchiru no comprendía el porqué.

-Pero no comprendo, antes no podías decirme todo esto y ahora sí… ¿qué cambió?

-Mitchiru… te dije que había una promesa. Kent y yo prometimos que mi sobrina no se enteraría de nada hasta que él…- la voz no pudo salir clara de los sollozos de la rubia y así Mitchiru lo comprendió todo.

-No, acaso Kent… ¿está muerto?- se acercó a ella tratando de levantarla del suelo donde había caído en rodillas.

-Y no sólo él, también Serenity y George. Fue una masacre.

-¡¿Dónde está Serena?!- fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió hacer.

-Ella está bien, no sé exactamente cómo logró escapar.

-¿Ella ya sabe la verdad?

-Sí, el día de la lectura del testamento lo supimos todo. No he conversado mucho con ella. Creo que está bien. Decidió quedarse en la casa de los Kou.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…- Mitchiru se aferró anhelantemente al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, aún la amaba después de todo ese tiempo y eso era algo que no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana y menos después de saber semejante noticia.

-Pero Mitchiru…- la miró a los ojos buscando respuestas.

-Haruka, antes de irme pensé que esa niña nos esperaba porque significaba algo para ti, pensé que aún sin ser nada ella era más importante que yo. Siempre la viste con ojos de amor pero ahora veo claramente las cosas, jamás me detuve a pensar el porqué y actué yéndome sin pensar y mucho menos me detuve a ver las cosas claramente. Si me ocultabas algo no era quien para obligarte a decírmelo siendo que seguramente eso te lastimaba por no poder decírmelo. Todo este tiempo lejos de ti me hizo reflexionar y pensar más las cosas. Si tú eres quien debe proteger a Serena quiero ser yo quien te ayude a velar por su bienestar.

Haruka no hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente agradeciéndole con ese gesto el volver a su vida, el perdonar el silencio en que había permanecido todos esos años pese a su voluntad, pero como bien dicen, no siempre es fácil hablar y mientras más grande es el dolor, más enorme es el silencio.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Entonces he de decirles que Amy y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

-¡Es una maravillosa noticia!-dijo Raye alegremente.

-Tengo que felicitarlos- comentó Seiya acercándose a Andrew para abrazarlo.

-Pero ustedes también deben decir algo parecido¿no es así princesa?- alegó Diamante mirando fijamente a Serena.

-Sí pero no es un buen momento, opacaríamos la felicidad de Amy, querido General- dijo concientemente Serena.

-Habla ya Coneja. Desde que llegaste te vi rara y además estás usando la ropa del mismo color que Seiya y eso sólo significa que ustedes también están comprometidos.

Lita se había mantenido expectante y hasta ese momento pudo notar que las sospechas de Raye parecían ser ciertas. Recordaba a Seiya danzando por la pista de patinaje con ella, su declaración de amor, aquella plática en medio de la lluvia, pero también las palabras que horas antes le había dicho su esposo, palabras que comenzaron a preocuparla por él pero al mismo tiempo por su amiga.

-Bueno… vamos a casarnos- esas palabras sacaron inmediatamente del trance a Lita y a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

-Aunque he de decirles que aún no tenemos una fecha para hacerlo.

-Eso no es verdad, he decidido que lo mejor será casarnos en 2 semanas. Justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Pero Sere, creí que…- dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Me pediste que yo escogiera la fecha y lo he hecho. Lo mejor será casarnos pronto. No le veo caso seguir ocultando nuestros sentimientos…

En el rostro de Serena en vez de amor había resignación y tristeza pero después de estar anunciándolo frente a las chicas no había más pasos por dar atrás.

-Entonces creo que será una boda inolvidable. La de nosotros será la próxima semana, en realidad sólo será una pequeña reunión.

-¿Próxima semana?- Lita estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

-Ratoncita si pensara mal diría que estás esperando bebé por aquello de las prisas.

-No es así Diamante, no le veo caso postergar algo que realmente quiero hacer, quiero unirme a Andrew. Lo amo y no veo caso a seguir aquí pudiendo estar con él, por el resto de mis días…

Lejos de ser una frase de amor, para Andrew fue una frase llena de verdad y se tenían que afrontar las realidades por vivir. Si les estaba quedando poco tiempo para disfrutar el amor que les había sido regalado, valía más estar juntos en ello.

-Los felicito nuevamente- dijo Diamante al ver que realmente se amaban pero también escondían algo, no en vano era un General del ejército.

-Será mejor pasar a la mesa para comer algo. Coneja se tardaron mucho.

-No fue mi intención, fuimos antes al teatro y Mitchiru interpretó la última pieza, tenía que quedarme a verla.

-¿Mitchiru regresó?

-Así es. Me alegro mucho por ella.

-Mejor degustemos la doble celebración.

-¡Brindo por Amy y Andrew! Porque les espere un futuro lleno de amor y que éste vaya más allá del tiempo y el espacio- dijo Seiya alzando su copa de vino.

-¡Brindo por Seiya y Serena! Porque la vida que les deparar y el camino que han decidido compartir esté lleno de tolerancia y se compaginen perfectamente- dijo Diamante alzando también su copa de vino.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos los asistentes estrellando entre sí sus copas al centro de la mesa donde se empezarían a degustar exquisitos y finos platillos.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenos días.

-¿Con quien desea hablar vos?

-Me dijeron que en este lugar podría encontrar a la Señora Rosemary.

-Así es, pero decidme pequeña ¿A qué has venido?

-Necesito hablar con ella, personalmente- decía con voz temblorosa.

-De acuerdo, pasa pequeña. Vamos a la sala para que estéis cómoda. ¡Criatura estáis hecha una verdadera heladera!

-No se preocupe…

-Anda, pasa, pasa sin demora.

A los pocos minutos una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados llegó a la estancia donde ésa singular joven la esperaba.

-Me informaron que alguien me había mandado a llamar.

-Así es señora, debemos hablar. Es respecto a su hija.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**Bienvenidas!!!**

**Hoy no quiero tardar en actualizar... así q sólo agradeceré a mis chikas preciosas q han leído el anterior capítulo. Sin más me retiro q mi mamá ya me está echando d la compu jajajajaja. Nos vemos lueguito. prometo tener sección divertida la p´roxima vez. n.n. Las kiero!!!!**

**_atte: La LiC. cOnEjA_**


	29. Amor, mi eterno amor

**Capítulo 28 **

**--- AMOR, MI ETERNO AMOR --- **

Al paso de los días los preparativos para ambas fiestas estaban casi listos. Los platillos a degustar estaban elegidos, los manteles impecablemente blancos habían sido bordados y comprados, las invitaciones se estaban grabando en las imprentas correspondientes, los trajes de los novios ya estaban siendo terminados y a decir verdad una de las novias no tenía interés alguno en comprar el ajuar, mientras que la otra estaba decidida a comprar lo más hermoso que pudiera.

-Anda Serena, debemos escogerlo hoy.

-La verdad no estoy muy interesada. Además tu boda es primero.

-Pero Serena… debemos tomarnos medidas, una boda no es como cualquier evento.

-Para ti es diferente…

-Sere… si no quieres a Seiya ¿para qué casarte con él?

-Para tratar de rehacer mi vida al lado de un hombre que me quiere y que con el tiempo, puedo llegar a querer.

-Si es tu decisión no me queda más que respetarla pero ten en cuenta que puedes arrepentirte y muchas veces no podemos resarcir lo que ocurre ni remediar el rumbo que toma nuestra vida una vez tomada una decisión.

-Lo sé. Gracias, anda vamos a ver este es muy lindo para ti.

-¡Es verdad!

Y así entre inmaculadas y finas telas pasaron la tarde las dos chicas que estaban a punto de transformar su vida y convertirse en mujeres casadas.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una mujer caminaba presa del remordimiento por las calles del condado Medison cuando vio una figura de un hombre que se le hizo entrañablemente conocida y lo siguió hasta una esquina donde él se detuvo en seco.

-Deja de seguirme.

-Pero yo…

-En aquella ocasión yo era quien quiso seguirte pero no dejaste rastro. Déjame en paz. He vivido perfectamente sin ti.

-Hijo…

-No me llames así. Que te llamen aquéllos con los que sí has estado. Yo no soy nada tuyo. Entiéndelo y deja de ser mi sombra.

-Darien, escúchame.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Darien se iba alejando poco a poco sintiéndose cada vez peor por todo lo que le estaba pasando y al mismo tiempo por el sufrimiento de la mujer que más amaba.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo y comenzó a envolver paquetes para, en unas horas, comenzar a repartirlos. Pronto vio un bulto que significaba que su temor era verdadero y que no sólo eran palabras para vengarse.

**"Paquete dirigido a Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino. Lamento no poder asistir al enlace matrimonial. Sean felices" **

-¿Acaso Serena ya está casada? No, no lo creo… me rehúso a esto. Serena no pienso perderte. Hoy hablaré contigo aunque tenga que verla a ella. No quiero que pienses lo que no soy.

-¿Listo para empezar la jornada?

-Sí Señor Malachite.

-Anda Darien, debes apurarte muchacho.

-Lo sé.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Es lindísimo Amy! Pareces un ángel.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si Andrew lo viera se volvería a enamorar de ti.

-No digas eso Serena- dijo la chica ruborizándose.

-Ya está decidido llevémonos este.

-De acuerdo.

Compraron gustosas el vestido de Amy y pronto Serena sintió necesidad de ir a un lugar y quiso que alguien la acompañara, alguien que sintiera el dolor de la muerte de los seres que dan la vida... y esa era Amy.

-De acuerdo… ya llegamos.

La mansión parecía ser más grande que la última vez que salió de ahí. En su mente recordaba los gritos ensordecedores y los disparos de esa terrible noche. Debía ser fuerte y dar ese gran paso, pero antes de entrar, alguien le salió al encuentro.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Debo hablar con usted.

-Hagámoslo adentro.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablar. Usted no puede entrar a esta casa, ya no es de su propiedad.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Raye te he notado ausente.

-Abuelo, no sé cómo decírtelo.

-Ten confianza.

-Jugué con los sentimientos de dos personas a la vez y me equivoqué lastimándolos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y lo has remediado?

-¿Remediado?

-Cuando generalmente hacemos cosas por impulso, debemos hablar y tratar de explicar las cosas. Por lo que he escuchado tú si estás conciente de lo que hiciste, pero al parecer esas dos personas no.

-Uno no.

-Te aconsejo que hables con él.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Diamante¿pasa algo?

-Amor… ¿qué sabes de los dolores que Amy ha tenido últimamente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La he estado observando y la noto más pálida y delgada. No sé, me estoy preocupando por su salud.

-No creo que tenga nada malo a menos que…

-¿Qué?

-Que tus sospechas sean verdaderas… tal vez mi hermana está embarazada y por ello la prisa del compromiso.

-Pues la idea de que nos ganen no me alegra mucho.

-¿Siempre tienes que competir con los demás?

-No es eso Lita, pero me encantaría ser papá… tener a una pequeña Lita danzando por todas partes.

-¿Quisieras una niña? Pero yo siempre he creído que prefieres a los varones en estos casos.

-El hecho de que sea un General no significa que no sea tierno y prefiera tener un clon tuyo.

-Yo preferiría que fuera varón, así no tendría competencia por tu amor- dijo tiernamente refugiándose en sus brazos.

-Jamás podrás tenerla, eres única mi vida.

-Te amo Diamante.

-Y yo te amo más de lo que pudieras amarme…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Quisiera ver al señor Artemis por favor.

-Sí, me dijo que estaba esperándola.

La delicada mujer pasó al interior del cubículo y ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo.

-¡Setsuna!- dijo sorprendido al creer que jamás la volvería a ver.

-No pienses lo que no es. Serena te necesita. Alguien pretende arrebatarle todo lo que por derecho le corresponde.

-¿De qué me hablas?- dijo sin comprender mucho.

-Sé que eres uno de los mejores abogados y creo prudente el que nos apoyes en esto. El banco pretende quitarle a Serena todos sus bienes, dice que es una deuda multimillonaria que Kent les debía desde hace muchos años y que prometió pagar. Yo sé que eso no es verdad, él jamás pidió prestado a nadie. Están tratando de hacer quedar mal su apellido y su reputación.

-Lo primero es hablar con Serena y saber qué sabe o quiénes alegan tener control sobre todo. No te preocupes.

-Gracias. Debo irme, te llamaré mañana para que puedas ver a Serena en algún lugar y te entrevistes con ella.

-Setsuna…- dijo débilmente al ver que ella se levantaba para retirarse- ¿por qué me escogiste?

-Porque sé que tienes que enmendar tu error y no conozco a nadie más frío para estas cosas, que tú- dijo sin más cerrando la puerta del despacho, como si lo mismo pudiera hacer con su corazón.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

La noche cayó, y con ello, la esperanza albergada en el corazón de un joven renacía a cada paso que daba. Brincó la barda que delimitaba el lugar y corrió por el espeso jardín que adornada la residencia. Llegó a una ventana que, pensó, era la que daba a la habitación donde estaba la persona con quien deseaba hablar, estaba alistándose para subir cuando una tímida voz le llamó entre las sombras de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir y llegué hasta aquí, igual que tú.

-Es mejor que te vayas, te lo dije en el teatro.

-No puedo, entiéndeme, yo no soy el monstruo que piensas.

-No me interesa saber si lo eres o no, me mentiste y eso es peor que todo. Me utilizaste como si fuera cualquier cosa, jugaste conmigo y con la lealtad que te dio mi padre. Tal vez no seas el asesino intelectual de mis padres pero sí de nuestras ilusiones. Pudiste decírmelo y decidiste callar…

-Traté de decirle que ustedes no eran quienes nos hicieron creer. Pensé que ustedes eran los culpables del abandono de mi madre pero ahora sé que no. El único culpable está más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Darien?

-Serena… tendré que ser honesto contigo. Mi madre me abandonó porque mi padre fue despedido de la mina de tu padre, acusado de fraude al robar unas betas junto con el padre de Chibiusa. Se las entregaban a Rubeus quien las daba a su jefe y éste le pagaba suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente. Al descubrir todo, mi padre fue despedido y denigrado; **Armando Chiba** era el nombre más sonado en todo el condado y según sé, se suicidó tan pronto como pudo, antes de que los remordimientos por la absurda ambición que lo cegó, lo hicieran.

-No pienses que con eso…- dijo Serena pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Serena, jamás me dijeron las palabras 'te amo' o 'eres especial'. Jamás sentí amor por nadie y pensé que nadie lo sentiría por mí. Sólo confiaba en mí y en Rubeus, él me dio techo y alimento. Tal vez no de un origen digno pero al menos no morí de hambre. No estoy orgulloso de quien fui, pero al menos sé lo que soy ahora, gracias a ti. Cuando te veía en el balcón hablando sola, pensé que eras una niña bastante loca y quise saber qué era eso que hablabas con tanta ilusión cada noche. Te escuché… escuché tu súplica. No sé cuándo empecé a querer ser ese hombre y mucho menos cuándo comencé a serlo, al menos para ti. Cambiaste mi mundo, mi presente y mi futuro, sí Serena te amo y quiero que lo entiendas. Perdóname al menos, sé que tal vez jamás quieras volver a verme, sé que me odiarás por el resto de tu vida pero tengo derecho a creer, tengo derecho a pensar que hay una esperanza y sé que mientras yo te ame será suficiente… no te cases con Seiya, por favor. No lo hagas por mi, sino por ti, no lo amas y sólo te harás daño y a él también.

-No creo hacerle daño- es lo único que podía decir.

-Pero a ti sí… y a mi.

-Lo lamento. No daré marcha atrás, lo siento Darien.

-Por favor Serena… no voy a soportar verte caminar de blanco al altar donde estará esperándote él…

-Entonces… no lo veas- dijo en medio del llanto que implacablemente corría por sus mejillas.

-Mi amor- se aferró a su cintura hincándose frente a ella, no quería dejarla ir, quería que le dijera 'no, no me casaré' pero al parecer era una decisión más que tomada.

-Lo lamento Darien. Necesito alguien que sane mis heridas y me haga olvidar, pero a tu lado siempre estaría presente esa noche y tu silencio. No puedo, no puedo perdonártelo…- él intentó decirle que comenzaba a sospechar que el verdadero autor era el padre de Seiya pero no podía aventurarse a hacer semejante declaración, al menos no hasta tener las pruebas suficientes.

-¿Conoces al señor Kou?

-No… pero eso a qué viene.

-Ten mucho cuidado con él, por favor mi vida.

Al parecer el odio había cesado, dando paso a la tristeza de no poder estar con él, a la injusticia de la vida al arrancarle todo de tajo, involucrando a quien le había dado la mayor felicidad del mundo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Una mujer estaba sollozando en su cama, al parecer una gran tristeza le invadía.

-¿Mamá?- un joven entró al escuchar los lamentos de la mujer que más adoraba.

-Seiya…- dijo asustada al mismo tiempo que guardaba nuevamente un retrato debajo de una de sus almohadas.

-Madre… siempre me ocultas la razón de tus sollozos… por favor, confía en mí.

-Seiya… yo…- tragaba saliva pero simplemente las palabras no fluían.

-¿Tan difícil es?

-Más de lo que piensas…

-¿Se trata del hombre que amaste antes que mi padre?

Calyce sabía que su hijo lo sabía pero no pensaba que de pronto asociara todo tan rápidamente. En esta ocasión debía ser lo más sincera posible, ya no podía callar por más tiempo la verdad.

-Seiya, antes de tu padre estuve no enamorada, sino casada con un hombre maravilloso. Su nombre era Armando y, aunque vivíamos pobremente, procuraba que no nos faltara nada. Lo conocí teniendo apenas catorce años; al principio no nos llevamos nada bien pero al pasar del tiempo nos enamoramos y después de muchas dificultades por la diferencia de edades cuando tuve 16 y él 20, nos dieron la bendición y nos mudamos a este condado a vivir y formar una familia. Él comenzó a trabajar en la mina 'Dioses' que era propiedad de Roberth Tsukino, quien cuatro años después heredaría a Kent, su hijo.

Armando siempre fue un hombre justo y bondadoso, pero yo cometí el error de siempre quejarme de la escasez y la pobreza en la que vivíamos. Me la pasaba gritándole y además…

-¿Además qué mamá?

-Teníamos un hijo- las palabras que escuchó resonaban una y otra vez. Primero no entendía bien y después concluyó tontamente que ese niño era él.

Un día, descubrí en la bolsa de Armando unas piedras verdes lo más hermoso que pudiera imaginarse una persona, las tomé y entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba… estaba robando la mina. Esa noche discutimos y desde ese entonces permanecimos la mayor parte del tiempo molestos el uno con el otro. A los pocos días la noticia de un fraude debido al robo de varias piedras preciosas en la mina se regó como pólvora y sospeché que tu padre era uno de los involucrados en ello.

No supe cuándo ni cómo, pero un día, al regresar a casa, Armando estaba sujeto al techo… se había ahorcado presa de los remordimientos. Me quedé completamente sola y no sabía qué hacer. El apellido estaba manchado de vergüenza y además no sabía hacer nada, no podría sobrevivir sola… Seiya me vi desesperada y con un niño de cuatro años al que debía alimentar, vestir, calzar y educar… no supe cómo hacerlo y con mis últimos ahorros le compré un globo… un estúpido globo rojo…- los sollozos de una madre arrepentida se hicieron presentes y la voz de Darien cuando era pequeño reapareció en su mente, al igual que cada noche después de haber hecho aquella atrocidad.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Seiya seguía sin comprender mucho de lo que hablaba Calyce.

-Fuimos al parque y… lo abandoné… abandoné a mi hijo- la mujer se llevó las manos al rostro, al fin, después de varios años podía confesárselo a alguien, alguien que estaba segura la comprendería o al menos trataría de hacerlo.

-No, esto no… no te creo madre…- Seiya se separó de ella instintivamente.

-Seiya… tenía 21 años, no sabía qué hacer… estaba sola en el mundo.

-Pero abandonarlo… madre eso nadie lo hace. Tal vez el niño murió… ¿aún así has podido vivir todos estos años en el lujo? El muchacho debió pasar hambre, frío… madre no puedo… no puedo creerlo de ti- Seiya se negaba a mirarla, él siempre había creído que el peor monstruo era su padre pero ahora… ya no sabía qué pensar. Es verdad que a una madre no se le juzga pero en este caso… era diferente.

-Él no murió… sé que si tuvo necesidades pero es un hombre de bien.

-¿Es?... ¿Acaso lo has visto?

Por un momento quiso decirle la identidad de su hijo, pero al recordar que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, optó por no hacerlo.

-Sí, sé que se fue de Medison. Trabaja en el sistema ferroviario.

-Madre, sabes que te adoro pero debo pensar y reflexionar muchas cosas. Fue difícil aceptar que en realidad soy **medio hermano** de Taiki y Yaten, ya que ellos son hijos del primer matrimonio de mi padre y ahora el saber que tengo un hermano… es difícil, perdón- el joven salió de la habitación y se encerró inmediatamente en la suya, no quería saber nada de nadie. Pronto la noche lo arrastraría y podría dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Al fin, un nuevo día estaba resurgiendo y la pulcritud del color blanco estaba adornando cada rincón del jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la unión.

Todo era bello y más que eso. Cada rosa estaba cuidada con el amor que se le debe profesar a tan delicado ser, todos los detalles estaban perfilados para que todo fuera perfecto. Las mesas estaban dispuestas sobre el verde pasto lleno de rocío, ya que había llovido la mayor parte de la noche. Las sillas eran forradas en blanco y llevaban listones azules que hacían que el forro se sujetara al respaldo para así darles la forma adecuada. La mesa principal constaba de cinco sillas donde, además del nuevo matrimonio, se sentarían la hermana y el cuñado de Amy y del otro lado Yuyal, la única hermana de Andrew.

Todo estaba dispuesto en el campo: los arreglos florales, los cubiertos relucientes y recién pulidos, las sillas alrededor de los dos banquillos para desposarlos, la mesa donde estaría el juez y el señor cura, en fin, todo era un hecho…

-¿Dónde está Amy?- preguntaba Raye quien estaba muy nerviosa puesto que aún no la había peinado y mucho menos puesto el tocado que adornaría su cabeza.

-No sé, la verdad no la he visto mucho- dijo Lita desde la cocina probando los manjares que les había pedido a las cocineras hicieran para ese evento.

-Pues deberías… ¿A qué hora llega la Coneja?- dijo la pelinegra insistente.

-La verdad no sé… no quería usar un color tan llamativo para la fiesta… no sé porqué escogieron el dorado para las damas.

-Pues ya vez, fue la idea que se le metió a Amy.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo Serena apareciendo de la nada. Traía algunas cajas con los tocados que la florista les había hecho para tal ocasión.

-Ya era hora atolondradita… ahora la que nos falta es la novia- dijo Raye empezando a molestarse.

-Seguramente está en las caballerizas… ¿Sere quieres ir a buscarla?

-Sí Lita- dijo mientras depositaba las cajas arriba de una mesita.

-Dile que se apure porque tiene que estar lista a más tardar en 30 minutos.

-Sí, si, ya voy.

Los pasos de Serena la hicieron llegar rápidamente al lugar, pero todo estaba extrañamente en silencio. La rubia miraba hacia ambos lados pero no veía ni escuchaba nada, hasta que notó que uno de los caballos tenía una cubeta tirada cerca de su estancia.

-¿Qué pasa 'Destello'?- le habló tiernamente al caballo y al acercarse a él, notó que la figura de una fémina estaba cerca.

-¡Amy!- dijo Serena al tiempo que se agachaba para poder ayudar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Amy apenas reaccionó.

-Amy vamos, debemos ir con un doctor… es más, le llamaré a Andrew para que venga de prisa.

-No lo hagas, no tiene caso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- expresó sin comprender.

-Serena… no es necesario que venga un doctor.

-¿Estás embarazada?- fue la primera ocurrencia que vino a la mente de la rubia.

-No, no lo estoy, ya no hay tiempo para ser mamá.

-¿Tiempo?... Amy por favor dime qué está pasando.

La peliazul no le hizo mucho caso y mejor se levantó para ir a arreglarse.

-Vamos, ya es tarde.

-Pero Amy.

-Te lo contaré después, después de la fiesta.

-Promételo.

-Te lo prometo Serena.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

-Chibiusa ese collar es demasiado caro.

-¿No me lo merezco?

-Sí pero no debemos hacer gastos tan exagerados.

-Rubeus… ¿no sería grandioso estar juntos y que cuando me hagas tuya tener sólo este collar encima?- dijo en un tono vulgar.

-Sí, de hecho si pero… optemos por no jugar con el destino.

La gente que los veía en esa nueva ciudad los podía observar como los nuevos ricos, más dicen que aunque la gente se vista con mejores atuendos, la clase y el buen gusto no es algo que de un día para otro se adquiera.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Finalmente la ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Amy se veía radiante y las damas de compañía también. El momento crucial llegó de pronto y todos los asistentes escuchaban atentamente las palabras del sacerdote.

-¿Acepta usted, Andrew Furuhata a Amy Kinoh como su legitima esposa para amarla, honrarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

-Sí, acepto- le dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos y la tomaba de las manos.

-Amy Kinoh¿acepta usted a Andrew Furuhata como su legítimo esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

-Sí, acepto- al momento de hacerlo una cristalina lágrima cayó de las pupilas de la chica hasta uno de los pétalos de las blancas orquídeas que llevaba entre sus manos.

Todos los asistentes estallaron en gritos de felicidad y aplausos. Serena por su parte se imaginó en la misma situación y comenzaba a flaquear, estaba empezando a temer las palabras 'todos los días de su vida'. ¿y si nunca llegaba a querer a Seiya?... definitivamente el miedo comenzaba a albergarse en su corazón.

-¿No me piensas felicitar?- dijo Amy rompiendo por un breve momento los miedos de la rubia.

-Claro que si, pero espero poder hacer más que eso, querida amiga- exclamó refiriéndose obviamente al secreto que debía contarse.

-Lo sé, sólo esperaremos el momento más oportuno…

-De acuerdo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, una linda señora abrazaba cálidamente el cuerpo de un hermoso bebé a la luz de la chimenea.

-Entonces así pasó todo.

-Sí, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ahora entiendo… debéis haced algo, pero en realidad no sabría por dónde empezad.

-Si me lo permite, podría regresar a ese lugar a decir la verdad.

-¿Vos te arriesgarías?

-Sí, por amor a ellos, sin dudarlo mi Lady.

-De acuerdo, id y traedla, ya le habéis hecho mucho daño.

-Sí, iré por ella.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

Seiya rápidamente se acercó a su prometida y casi no se le separó en la fiesta. En varias ocasiones la invitó a danzar pero la rubia se negaba una y otra vez.

-Anda princesa.

-Seiya yo aún estoy de luto, sólo accedí a venir por ser la boda de una de mis mejores amigas.

-Serena… ya han pasado cerca de dos meses, por favor princesa, sólo una pieza.

-De acuerdo… sólo una.

Y así, la música comenzó a resonar en el lugar, mientras ella danzaba una y otra vez en brazos de otro…

**¿Ves? te conozco no sabes fingir, **

**si ya tú formas parte de mi, **

**puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan. **

**¿Que pasó? **

**¿cuándo fue que la flor se secó? **

**¿cuándo fue que dijiste que no **

**y cambiaste de rumbo el destino? **

**  
¿Cómo explicarte que me muero por ti, **

**que sigues siendo el universo para mi? **

**Dime ¿Cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre? **

**¿Cómo vas a amanecer con otra mujer? **

**Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante;  
mi vida no termino de creer  
que nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.**

No hay manera, no quieres hablar;  
nos dejamos vencer sin luchar.  
Tú lloras y lloras y lloras un sueño que fue,  
tan perfecto, tan dulce y real,  
que parece un delirio el final,  
mientras tu alma se va sin aviso.

**¿Cómo explicarte lo que siento por ti, **

**que sigues siendo el universo para mi? **

**Dime ¿Cómo voy a despertar en brazos de otro hombre? **

**¿Cómo voy a amanecer con otra mujer? **

**Si jamás en la vida habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte.  
Te miro y no termino de creer  
que nuestro amor se ha vuelto…**

Si pudiera ahogar esta melancolía.  
Regresar atrás cuando eras solo mía  
Ay¡qué no daría por tu corazón!

¿Cómo vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre? 

**¿Cómo vas a amanecer con otra mujer? **

**Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante;  
mi vida no termino de creer.  
que nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer.**

**Que nuestro amor se ha vuelto… ayer. **

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó Seiya al notar lágrimas en el rostro de Serena.

-Nada. Mejor iré adentro, no me siento muy bien.

-De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Andrew, iré por ti en un rato y si sigues sintiéndote mal nos iremos a casa.

-Sí, por mi está bien.

Llegó a la sala y se sentó un rato, al parecer el no comer mucho en los días de luto le estaban trayendo consecuencias.

-Serena…

-¡Amy!- la rubia la notó terriblemente pálida y tras una seña, supo que debía seguirla, así se encerraron en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Amy puedes decirme qué está pasando?

-Serena… voy a morir.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

-Hace ya mucho que lo sé, por eso la boda apresurada- dijo la peliazul tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces Andrew…?

-Sí, él lo sabe, fue el primero en saberlo. Por eso me retiré de las competencias en el colegio, no debía agitarme mucho.

-¿Es del corazón?

-Sí, es un padecimiento del corazón, Sere… no me queda mucho tiempo.

-No Amy… por favor tú no me dejes, mis papás se fueron, mi hermanito murió y ahora tú… mi amiga, la única que me ayudó todo este tiempo a verlo… aunque no sirvió de mucho- Serena comenzó a abrazar a Amy desesperadamente, no había hablado mucho con ellas, no desde ese día.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Amy sin comprender del todo.

-Amy… él me dejó, me utilizó… él iba a matar a mis padres y me destruyó… me mintió, cada uno de sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias, todo fue mentira.

-¡¿Serena no me digas que…?!

-Sí… me entregué a él… tontamente fui suya porque pensé que me amaba, pensé que era mi príncipe pero fue un engaño, todo fue una apariencia, una ilusión creada por mi mente.

-Sere…- las dos se fundieron en un abrazo, uno donde compartían penas y añoraban nuevas alegrías…

Serena le contó todo, desde su pasional entrega hasta la novedad del despojo de sus bienes.

-No te los van a quitar, te pertenecen.

-Sí, supuestamente así es.

En otro lado de la casa, un mensajero le llevaba un papel a Seiya, un documento que encerraba más dolor y la peor prueba por pasar…

**"Seiya he llegado, y prepárate para enfrentarte conmigo. **

**Tu matrimonio será sólo el principio de la tortura de esa niña… **

**No te ama y es ridículo que quieras seguir con ella **

**aún después de apoderarme de todo su dinero… **

**Piénsalo y deshazte de ella después de conseguir **

**lo único que se puede obtener de una mujer. **

**Eres un Kou y nunca dejarás de serlo…"**

-Papá…- dijo el joven en un susurro al mismo tiempo que arrugaba el texto leído.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//

**Hola!!!! **

**Aquí ando de nuevo aún comiendo pastelito de chocolate porque el viernes 10 de agosto cumplimos un año!!!! **

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDARTE!!!! **

**Y siguiendo con la tradición aquí está mi amada sección… **

**-/-/- La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe -/-/- **

**Ay mi corazón tiembla… ok sé que surgirán dudas… sé que querrán asesinarme por seguir distanciando a Serena y Darien pero así son las cosas… ¿ustedes perdonarían el engaño y silencio del ser que más aman? (olvídense de que es nuestro mamo) ahí les dejo la tarea jajaja. **

**Bueno, Amy ya se lo confesó a alguien… ¿Qué por qué no fue su hermana? Pues creo que decirle ese tipo de cosas a la familia es lo más difícil del mundo… y mejor se enterará de otra forma. **

**Apareció personaje nuevo!!! y uds dirán si ya va a terminar… para qué rayos pone más personajes?? Ah sólo sho lo sé!! n.n **

**En fin, sólo me resta agradecer el apoyo de todas mis lectoras hermosas y dejen review chikas. **

**P.D. ya se empiezan a recibir regalos desde un beso y abrazo hasta un viaje todo pagado alrededor del mundo o de a perdis la visita de MAMO en mi cama (si Suyi el martes vendrá a verme pese a lo q digas) pq su cone kerida cumple añitos el martes!!!! **

**Bueno sin más, me despido. Mandando miles de conebexitos. Xau **


	30. Cruel d la mentira, ilusión d la verdad

**Capítulo 29**

**-/-/- LO CRUEL DE LA MENTIRA, LA ILUSIÓN DE LA VERDAD -/-/-**

"_**Me veo ahí, vestida de blanco y aún no puedo comprender cómo es que he llegado a este momento en mi vida. Veo las sillas que están a mi lado, vacías… ahí deberían estar papá y mamá con sus mejores galas; mi padre debería estar orgulloso y más contento que nunca por poder entregarme vestida de blanco a la persona que ha de compartir alegrías y penas conmigo para toda la vida… pero no está ahí y no estará nunca más a mi lado.**_

_**¿Toda la vida? Me detengo a pensar en esa frase… no, no quiero hacerlo, quiero correr y refugiarme en los cálidos brazos de mi madre pero tampoco está ahí… me siento sola, más sola que nunca. Volteo y giro mi cabeza hacia todos lados, veo a personas conocidas pero ninguna de ellas me puede arrastrar y llevar lejos de ese lugar, de ese horrible lugar que poco a poco comienza a tornarse oscuro y tenebroso.**_

_**De pronto, veo una figura masculina que va entrando a la iglesia… ¿será él?... ¿será que ha venido a rescatarme de esta pesadilla que por mi terquedad he decidido creer que era un sueño? No, no es él… no creo que venga, es más, merezco que no venga, he ido una tonta orgullosa que creyó podría acallar sus sentimientos. El palpitar de mi corazón sólo le pertenece a él, mis sueños son suyos, mis besos lo anhelan y mi cuerpo todavía lo siente acariciándolo… pero él, él no está.**_

_**Vuelvo la vista a las palabras que el padre está diciendo… quisiera entenderle pero en este momento hay cosas más importantes en qué pensar… no quiero que nadie mas que él, sea el dueño de mi vida, ilusiones y desilusiones… él es mi delirio y mi vivir… él y sólo él."**_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Creo que debiste decírmelo antes…

-Jedite, apenas acabo de aclarar mis sentimientos, y en verdad lamento mucho todo esto, no sé cómo podría remediar el dolor que puedas o estás llegando a sentir.

-Debo confesarte que me estaba enamorando de ti, dulzura, pero tengo que ser honesto… yo también había pensado en que era mejor seguir como amigos, me encanta estar a tu lado, salir y platicar contigo, eres una persona realmente dulce. No quisiera perder eso por nada del mundo Raye.

-Mil gracias Jedite- se abrazaron tiernamente y después de un fugaz beso de despedida, fueron a tomar un helado…

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-He notado muy extraña a Serena últimamente… creo que algo pasó con Darien pero no ha hablado al respecto.

-Serena es la niña rubia alocada, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, antes lo era…- dijo con aire de nostalgia.

-Creo que es un estado normal, debes tener en cuenta que ha sufrido mucho y que el peligro sigue latente…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es la única sobreviviente a la masacre… y no creo que haya sido intencional el dejarla vivir.

-Entonces ellos pueden…

-Volver por ella y terminar su trabajo.

En ese momento Raye sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y también unas inmensas ganas de llorar, Jedite la acurrucó en su pecho y poco a poco, la iba calmando.

_-"He sido un cobarde… Raye, yo te amo, pero eso jamás lo sabrás, prefiero ser tu amigo a no estar cerca de ti…"_

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien…

Esos ojos azules que la envolvían cada noche desde que pudo entregarse al hombre que amaba, la estaban despertando y el verlos al amanecer era sumamente encantador.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, princesa?

-No lo sé Andrew, en verdad no lo sé.

-Hagamos una cosa, lo primero será desayunar y después podemos decidir qué hacer.

-De acuerdo.

-Te amo, cereza…

-Y yo a ti, Andrew.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Estás feliz aquí?

-Sí muy feliz.

-¿Segura que no extrañas tu antigua vida en Medison?

-No, para nada.

-Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que regresemos querida, tengo que hacer una entrevista muy importante allí.

Por un momento dudó, pero ahora debía probarse así misma que sus decisiones anteriores eran lo mejor que había podido hacer y que el rumbo que había tomado su nueva vida era el indicado y el adecuado para ser feliz.

-De acuerdo, te acompañaré Zafiro.

-Gracias Mina.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer tus compras, querida?

-Si Seiya… ya está todo listo para la boda- dijo más para ella que para él.

- Eso es verdaderamente estupendo… no puedo creer que falten dos días para que nos declaren marido y mujer.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo…

Viendo el rostro de Serena, Seiya quiso cambiar completamente el tema, temía que ella se retractara de lo que había decidido en los días anteriores. No estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Serena…

-¿Sí?

-¿Has hablado con las chicas?

-No, pero porqué lo preguntas.

-Lo que pasa es que he estado preocupado por Amy, la he notado muy extraña, tal vez es mi imaginación.

La verdad no, yo también la he notado extraña, pero seguramente es por su boda. No creo que sea alguna otra cosa.

-Tienes razón. Bueno amor, creo que es justo que llamemos a Raye.

-¿Raye?

-Sí. Según mi madre y sus supercherías lo mejor es no vernos dos días antes de la boda y a decir verdad prefiero estar seguro que nuestro matrimonio se celebrará sin ninguna maldición encima.

-¿Y para qué le hablarás a Raye?

-Simple, para que te quedes en su casa estos dos días o ¿sugieres a alguien mejor?

-Quisiera quedarme con Haruka…

-Pero, ¿estás segura?

-Creo que ya es momento de enfrentar la verdad y ella es mi única familia ahora.

-Es cierto. De acuerdo, lo mejor será decirle a Anne que vaya a empacar algunas mudas.

-Gracias Seiya. Por ahora quisiera ir a la ciudad, ¿podría hacerlo?

-Por supuesto, ahora voy por mi saco.

-Me refería a ir sola.

-Pero no creo que…

-Por favor, necesito ir sola. Quiero ver un último detalle antes del gran día.

-De acuerdo, no puedo negarte nada, pero al menos deja que mi chofer te lleve.

-Claro que sí, caminar hasta la plaza no estaba entre mis planes.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo. Nos veremos pronto preciosa.

-Si.

La chica salió por la misma puerta por la que, minutos más tarde, entró el hombre que le había arrebatado todo aún sin conocerla.

-¿Dónde está?- entró un hombre furioso a la mansión.

-¿Quién grita de esa forma?- se exasperó Calyce.

-Pues quién más que el dueño de esta casa. ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-Si te refieres a Seiya, está en su habitación.

-¿Me estás contestando? ¿quién demonios te crees mujer?

-Precisamente, soy una mujer no un objeto ni un animal al que puedas maltratar cuando se te antoje.

-¡Eres una…!- alzó la mano por encima del rostro ahora inflexible de la mujer cuando alguien le gritó fuertemente parando en seco su intención.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-Soy simplemente alguien que defiende a una mujer y más si un patán como tú quiere pegarle, eso jamás se le hace a ninguna dama.

-Tú lo has dicho, a una dama, pero ésto que tengo frente a mi no es más que el remedo de un amor marchito y pútrido; esto es una mujer incapaz de olvidar a un hombre que se desvivió por atenderla, que ella no valoró y ahora la vida la hizo pagar su pecado estando conmigo.

-Aún así, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarla así.

-Déjalo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, por favor vete- dijo Calyce entre sollozos e incredulidad.

-Vine aquí por un asunto pendiente, no se equivoque.

-¿Asunto pendiente? Cada vez entiendo menos, pero seguramente es tu amante Calyce, sólo eso te faltaba por hacer, han hecho de mi casa lo que han querido pero esto se acabó- en ese mismo momento el sonido de un disparo se oyó en la habitación y el grito de horror de una mujer se desgarró en el viento…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Te sientes mal Lita?

-No, a decir verdad he estado mejor que nunca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Diamante sin entender mucho al respecto.

-Diamante… vamos a ser papás.

Al principio Diamante no sabía cómo reaccionar, poco a poco una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y llenó de besos a Lita, la mujer que lo había hecho ser el hombre más feliz del mundo entero.

-¿Una hija?

-Seguramente si, aunque preferiría que fuera varón para que sea tan buen mozo como su padre.

-Te amo Lita- comenzó a besarla en cada centímetro de su rostro y a abrazarla como un niño a un osito de felpa.

-Y yo más Diamante, me has hecho la mujer más dichosa todos estos meses y ahora tener un bebé de los dos es lo mejor que la vida me puede estar regalando.

-Lo sé, porque también eres mi mejor regalo mi vida.

-Es más, mejor debemos ir viendo qué habitación tendrá nuestro bebé. Vamos de una vez a ver a Andrew, él seguramente nos dirá qué cuidados tener, qué es lo mejor además ya es hora de ir a ver a ese par de tórtolos.

-Tienes razón. Iré a cambiarme.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Qué has averiguado Artemis?

-Hasta ahora el que reclama todo es Kou.

-¿Seiya?

-No, su padre.

-¿Pero él que tiene que ver con todo esto? No entiendo nada.

-Setsuna es muy claro. Varias veces me dijiste que Kent tenía un enemigo muy poderoso y que para tu seguridad nunca te dijo quien era, el hombre más poderoso de un condado o de una ciudad es quien maneja el dinero, todo el dinero del pueblo… Un banquero.

-No puede ser, entonces ese hombre es…

-El asesino de los Tsukino.

-¡¡Pero Serena va a casarse con su hijo!!- el estado de shock en el se adentró Setsuna hizo que Artemis la hiciera tomar asiento, él también comprendía la gravedad de lo que estaba apunto de pasar en sólo dos días más…

-Debemos… decirle.

-No podemos Set, no tenemos ninguna prueba y ella no lo creerá además ya ha sufrido bastante, no es justo hacerlo sin tener los fundamentos.

-Debemos hacer algo, investigar más a fondo porque si no hacemos algo, puede suceder lo peor.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… es bastante extraño todo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- cada nueva intriga e interrogante era más dolor para el corazón de esa mujer que amaba a Serena como a una hija.

-Me parece muy extraño que Serena sea la única sobreviviente de la masacre y que además, vaya a casarse con la única persona que la 'alivió' de su dolor, el hijo del asesino de sus padres.

-¿Quieres decir que Seiya lo sabía todo?

- Sólo digo que es demasiado extraño que sólo ella quedara viva, viva para ser su esposa.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Entonces ella ya no vive aquí?

-No señorita, a decir verdad está en casa de su prometido.

-¿Prometido?

-Sí, se va a casar con el joven Seiya Kou, en dos días más. Desde que pasó la tragedia se fue a vivir con él a la mansión de la familia Kou, así que ahora mismo debe estar allá.

-No puedo creer que se case con Seiya… ¿pero qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?

-Le he de confesar que a todos en el condado nos ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia… no pudimos creerlo pero es verdad, la señorita se casa pasado mañana.

-Es increíble… ¿entonces podré encontrarla en la casa Kou?

-Sí, es lo más probable.

-Gracias.

La mujer dirigió sus pasos nuevamente a la limousine que la estaba esperando. Sin haberse dado cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de todo aquello que amaba en silencio. Todo había cambiado y ya nada era igual, ni siquiera ella era la misma, no después de aquella terrible noche que seguía recordando en sus pesadillas, pese a no querer recordarla…

_**------- Flash Back -------**_

_Sigilosamente iba a su cuarto para descansar después de la extenuante jornada, ya que el recibir a la señorita en casa era un verdadero placer, pero al mismo tiempo, era bastante cansado y más ahora con un nuevo y travieso inquilino._

_-¿Puedo irme a descansar ya, señor Kent?_

_-Por supuesto que si._

_-Que pase buenas noches._

_-Igualmente, que descanses._

_Pronto la mujer se sintió intranquila y un poco sedienta tras escuchar algunos sollozos del más pequeño de la casa._

_-¿Está todo bien, señora? _

_-No, no mucho… por más que trato, George no para de llorar. ¿Podrías llevarlo un rato a caminar? Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza._

_-Por supuesto que si, señora._

_Al poco rato, sintió mucha desesperación, como si algo le dijera que las cosas en la casa no andaban nada bien. Fue a la puerta de la cocina que daba directamente al jardín y allí pudo distinguir tres figuras varoniles de unos muchachos de entre unos 30 y 35 años, jóvenes que eran totalmente desconocidos…_

_-¿Qué pueden estar haciendo aquí?- pensó, al mismo tiempo que dejó a George entre un pequeño arbusto para poder ir a averiguar lo que estaba pasando._

_Volteó hacia el balcón de Serena y la vio allí como otras tantas veces y comenzó a temer lo peor… esos hombres obviamente no iban con buenas intenciones y por más que trató de que Serena la viera, obviamente sin gritar, no pudo hacerlo y vio inútilmente cómo se adentraba en su habitación. De pronto, recordó el pasadizo secreto de la joven y creyó que de esa forma estaría a salvo. Intentó ir hacia allá pero otra figura masculina llamó su atención..._

_-¡Joven Darien!_

_-Luna… qué haces tan noche por aquí… ¿acaso andas viéndote a escondidas con algún novio?- dijo Darien muy risueño y coqueto (__**N.A.**__ como siempre!!! n.n)_

_-No es eso… acabo de ver a tres hombres entrara la mansión._

_-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Darien sorprendido y a la vez preocupado._

_-Es verdad… alguien entró…_

_Al momento se escucharon disparos provenientes del interior de la mansión y ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Algo muy grave había ocurrido y ambos se asustaron sobremanera, aunado a que los llantos del bebé comenzaron a ser más que evidentes._

_-George… por favor no… calla bebé shhh, tranquilo mi cielo- comenzó a susurrar entre sollozos la linda muchacha mientras arrullaba al pequeño._

_-Lo mejor será que huyas… debes ponerte a salvo, los dos._

_-Pero ¿Y serena?_

_-¡Serena! Yo iré por ella… tú debes huir. Por favor ve a la iglesia… los encontraré ahí más tarde- dijo desesperado._

_-¿Pero no nos encontrarán?_

_-Yo los despistaré… Luna, cuídalo mucho._

_-Lo haré Darien, tenlo por seguro._

_De pronto Darien vio en la oscuridad cómo una figura frágil y asustadiza iba corriendo y cayó de pronto presa y víctima del pánico._

_-'Debo salvarla…'_

_Después de haberla salvado, Serena quedó inconciente víctima del shock emocional que había recibido y Darien huyó con ella hacia la iglesia del condado, acto que obviamente no recuerda porque estaba dormida._

_-Luna… ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí joven… aquí estamos los dos- una linda muchacha salió entre las sombras de la noche cargando un bebé de pocos meses con los cabellos tan dorados como los rayos del sol._

_-Aquí tienes el dinero necesario para poder ir a Madrid, España. Debes encontrar a Madame Rosemary Nurier._

_-¿Madame Nurier?_

_-Sí, cuando la veas, sabrás quién es ella. Buena suerte Luna…_

_-¿Pero qué haré con George?_

_-Lo mejor y más sano es que lo lleves contigo, la Señora Rosemary quedará encantada al verlo._

_-¿Pero y la señorita?- dijo Luna mirándola tiernamente._

_-Con el tiempo deberá crecer y ser más fuerte… hay dolores más grandes que perder una familia entera pero al menos, sé que recuperará las fuerzas y cuando ese momento llegue podrá ser completamente feliz al recuperar una parte imprescindible de su pasado que pensó no existía._

_------_

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, cuánta razón tenías Darien.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Andrew, venimos a hacerte una consulta.

-Sí claro, pasen por aquí- el joven doctor le abrió la puerta de par en par a Lita y Diamante.

-Andrew, necesitamos decirte algo que es muy importante para nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- el chico se encontraba más contrariado que nunca, parecía estar ausente.

-¿Pasa algo Andrew?- notó enseguida Lita.

-No, no te preocupes Lita. Díganme en qué los puedo ayudar- trató de evadir la pregunta.

-Pues verás… Mi esposa está embarazada...- dijo Diamante sintiéndose orgulloso de ello y regalando un ligero beso a su esposa.

-Los felicito, en verdad…- una nostalgia invadió sus ojos, una evidente tristeza albergó su corazón.

-¿Nos felicitas? Porqué siento que no es así en el fondo…

-Lo lamento ando un poco estresado en el trabajo, es todo.

-Pero creo que ahora es cuando más feliz deberías estar… estás recién casado.

-No puedo ser feliz cuando estoy a punto de perder lo que más amo…

-¿De qué hablas Andrew?- Lita sentía una punzada, como un mal presentimiento.

-De Amy… sé que no soy quién para decírselos y menos en este momento pero no puedo más… Amy… está muriendo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

**HOLA A TODAS!!!**

Ya vamos en la recta final!! Ya las cosas se van aclarando más, supongo, no?? Sé que la espera fue larga pero mi actual trabajo no es tan fácil como yo pensaba y ha habido muchos contratiempos que no he podido superar con facilidad pero aquí seguimos con esta divina historia que poco a poco va concluyéndose y saliendo todos los secretos a la luz… iba a hacerlo más largo pero sé que muchas de ustedes están ansiosas por leer más y pues opté por hacer este capi un poco cortito para no seguir con esta ansiedad por leer jajajaja (sí cómo no) pero en verdad espero respuestas y reviews. También ando muy triste porque mi otra historia, Arráncame de ti no ha recibido mucho apoyo, sé que no he escrito más que un capítulo pero casi no recibí mensajes :( por favor les pido apoyo porque en verdad es una historia que me encanta y es fuera de lo común… sin más me despido para ir a escribir un poco de 'EL MIEDO DE LA LUNA' otro de mis fics un poco olvidado… esperen actualización… las kiero mucho…

CONEBESITOS!!!


	31. Camino hacia el altar

Capitulo 30

CAMINO HACIA EL ALTAR

En ruido estrepitoso de un disparo quedó interrumpido por un obstáculo que se atravesó en su camino, una pared que estaba cerca del oído de Darien, quien fortuitamente lo esquivó.

- ¡Era lo último que me faltaba, que te metieras en lo que no te importa!- dijo el hombre refiriéndose a Calyce mientras guardaba su arma.

-Debes entender que no todo se resuelve con la muerte- decía ella después de vivir el susto de su vida.

-Creo que usted debería pensar antes de hacer las cosas.

-No eres nadie para venir a mi casa y decirme qué o cómo comportarme, apenas eres un mocoso.

-Un mocoso con más clase y refinamiento que usted, por lo que puedo ver- contestó el chico sensatamente.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas Darien, hablaremos después.

-No quiero hablar con usted. Vine a ver a Serena- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ahora resulta que la chiquilla ésa hasta tiene visitas en mi propia casa. Vete por donde viniste en este momento. No te quiero ver aquí, sino juro que la próxima vez que dispare, no le daré a la pared.

-No se preocupe que no habrá una próxima vez, lo último que quiero es relacionarme con gente como usted.

-¡Vete Darien, vete ya!- dijo suplicantemente Calyce, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

- Sí, vete antes de que me arrepienta y te mate en esta sala.

-No sé cómo pudiste caer… en esto- se refirió a su madre, la miró más despectivo y triste que nunca y se fue.

Calyce al verlo, supo que estaba más decepcionado de ella, aún más y lo peor era que su hijo tenía razón, había dejado lo que más amaba por sueños que tal vez se cumplirían, pero al precio más alto.

-No tienes porqué tratarlo así- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Tanto te importa ese tipo?

-Por favor, no es eso, no puedes tratar a todos como tus enemigos.

-Siento que hay algo entre ustedes dos que no puedo explicar… ¿quién es ese niño Calyce?

-No es nadie- dijo dándose la vuelta para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

-Tú no te vas hasta decirme quién es él, lo exijo- hizo que lo mirara.

-Si realmente sintiera que te importo y que podrías ponerte celoso te lo diría. Hace mucho que yo no soy tu esposa, pasé a ser un tercer plano en tu vida porque ni siquiera soy la segunda. Me case enamorada de ti e ilusionada, ese hombre que vi algún día ya no está. Aquél que me llevó al altar no existe y no sé si sólo imaginé verlo en mi mente. Se murió todo lo que había entre nosotros en cada grito, cada celo mal infundado, en cada lágrima que hiciste que derramara por ti… no sé porqué sigo contigo, creo que es el castigo por todo el daño que hice en el pasado.

-¿De qué daño hablas Calyce?- por primera vez su esposo estaba algo preocupado por sus palabras, él no sabía nada de su vida pasada y mucho menos de la existencia de Darien.

-No creas que voy a creer tu falsa preocupación, no puede nada sorprenderme, puedes engañar astutamente a todos, menos a mi. Y si en verdad estás preocupado, lo siento, ya no confío en ti.

Calyce se zafó de sus brazos llorando muy triste, mientras él la veía caminando por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-Te perdí Calyce, sé que no he sido el mejor esposo ni el mejor hombre pero te amé, juro que te amé…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

La inminente insistencia en la campanilla de la entrada de la mansión le pareció algo extraña, mucho más porque no esperaban visita alguna, casi nadie se acercaba a esa vieja mansión esos tristes días.

-Lo mejor es ir a ver de quién se trata. Puede ser el abogado que te está ayudando en el caso, tal vez traiga nuevas y gratas noticias.

-Puede que tengas razón, de hecho me encantaría que así fuera.

-No te preocupes, iré a ver quién es y si se trata de algún vendedor, con gusto lo correré, lo último que queremos es que alguien nos moleste.

-Tienes razón.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina al abrir la puerta, no pudo ocultar la emoción que sintió al ver a esa niña a la que recordaba jovial, alegre y hermosa, tres virtudes que al parecer opacaba la infelicidad.

-Serena…- la abrazó. Se quedaron ahí las dos, mientras las mejillas de ambas se llenaban de lágrimas, quizá eran los recuerdos del ayer, o tal vez los sueños que tenían antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzara, pero de alguna manera tenían que deshacerse de sus demonios internos.

Mitchiru, lejos de aquellos celos absurdos, adoraba a Serena como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener. Era su confidente y más que eso, era quien, a pesar de tener una corta edad, podía entenderla mejor que nadie debido a la gran madurez que la chica había alcanzado mucho antes de vivir toda esa tormenta de emociones. La respetaba por eso y muchas cosas más.

-Me alegra verte nuevamente Mitchiru- contestó cortés y brevemente, pues la figura imponente de Haruka, tras Mitchiru logró quitarle el aliento unos segundos.

-¿Eres tú?- los ojos incrédulos de Haru no hacían más que mirar a ese pequeño conejo que estaba ahí, en su puerta.

-Sí… yo quisiera…

-Esta es tu casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites- lo leyó en sus ojos, sabía que cuando ella quería pedirle algo siempre empezaba con las mismas palabras.

-Muchas gracias.

Prontamente la ayudaron a meter sus cosas y la instalaron en una habitación que, extrañamente era exactamente igual a la suya.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Serena asombrada.

-Cuidé que cada detalle estuviera igual que en tu verdadero hogar, siempre tuve la ilusión de que supieras la verdad y pudieras venir a visitarme cuando lo desearas…- dijo Haruka sin merodear.

Mitchiru creyó prudente y justo que ya era tiempo de que ellas dos hablaran y silenciosamente salió del cuarto.

-Haruka… sé que tú no has tenido la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando y también sé que debo quererte porque eres mi única familia.

-No es que debas, Serena no pienso obligarte a nada ni mucho menos a que me aceptes, no pienses que voy a someterte a algo así. Sólo quiero que pienses que esto me ha dolido a mi también y que no es justo estar sufriendo separadas si podemos construir una nueva vida ayudándonos a soportar toda esta maraña y red de tragedias que se han establecido en nuestras vidas.

-Lo sé…- se acercó a la ventana y cerró los ojos dejando escapar dos lágrimas.

-Serena… tú estás sufriendo por algo más, lo sé…- Haruka se acercó a su sobrina lentamente.

-¿Tanto se nota?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se secaba sus mejillas.

-¿Es por la boda con Seiya?

-Ojalá fuera sólo por eso.

-Hay algo que no termino de entender. Sé que tú estabas con alguien más, tu profesor de esgrima.

-Su nombre es Darien Chiba y lo amo más que a mi propia vida- dijo con sus brillantes ojos azules y tristes.

-¿Entonces que pasó?

-Me mintió, él sabía lo que iba a pasarle a mi familia y jamás me lo dijo. Se acercó a mí con la orden de matarme, no porque yo le agradara.

-Serena…- Haruka la abrazó y la pequeña se echó a llorar en su regazo, la mayor no terminaba de entender mucho al respecto, sólo había alguien que podía despejar todas sus dudas y decidió, después de tranquilizar a su sobrina, ir a hablar con él.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Entonces usted supone que fue lo último que pasó?

-Así es señor, la joven está viva pero muy pronto va a casarse.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó súbitamente la rubia.

-Con el hijo del banquero del condado, Seiya Kou.

-¿Con Seiya? Tenía entendido que tenía una relación con otro joven.

-Es lo que muchos dicen, pero le repito son sólo rumores. Lo que sí es un hecho de que la boda se llevara a cabo en dos días más en la catedral.

-¿Dos días?

-Sí, todo el condado está vuelto loco con la noticia, y más porque suponíamos que la niña se quedaría sola por un tiempo prudente, no hace mucho pasó la tragedia de sus padres pero también es considerable el que quiera estar protegida y qué mejor que por el casi dueño del condado, si esas dos fortunas se unen, los Kou serán amos y señores de Medison.

-Entonces éso es…- dijo Mina.

-¿De qué hablas cariño?

-No, no te preocupes, hablé en voz alta.

Mina sabía que Serena amaba a Darien y él a ella porque en más de una ocasión los ayudó para que él no fuera descubierto en las noches que paseaban dentro del Colegio.

-Mina esto tiene que ver con tu pasado, ¿verdad?

-Zafiro, yo conozco perfectamente a Serena y si mencioné de un antiguo novio es porque sé que había uno, su nombre es Darien Chiba y fue profesor de esgrima del Colegio al que asistió Serena. Yo era la profesora d música en su forma de instrumentos de viento y fue ahí donde la conocí. La tragedia debió traer muchos cambios en su vida, así pasa…- dijo Mina volteando hacia el suelo y recordando a Artemis.

-Ahora entiendo porqué tu interés en este caso, debemos indagar hasta descubrir quién fue el culpable para poder remitirlo a la policía.

-Mis sospechas están en los Kou, más por las palabras que dijo: 'al quedar Serena desprotegida, ella y su fortuna quedarían a manos del segundo más rico del condado y así, se quedaría con todo'.

-Entonces tu crees que…

-Seiya es el asesino.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Ya despertó?

-Ya ya está reaccionando favorablemente, perdóname Diamante por causarles un impacto así.

-No te preocupes, después de todo se enteraría tarde o temprano.

-Claro…

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo se dieron cuenta y más aún, no nos dijeron nada.

-Ella insistió en no empañar su felicidad.

-Amy siempre piensa más en Lita que en ella misma, no me imagino lo que debiste haber sentido cuando te cercioraste de todo.

-Sí… yo mismo le apliqué los exámenes, yo vi los resultados, a veces pienso que todo esto es muy injusto.

-Injusto hubiera sido el no conocerla y más aún, el que ella nunca te correspondiera pero las cosas son diferentes, se tienen el uno al otro y también a nosotros para lo que se viene encima, no nos hagan a un lado, no es que empañen nuestra felicidad, somos familia y así debemos seguir unidos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias Diamante.

-Señores… la paciente ya está reaccionando.

-Muchas gracias enfermera. Pasemos a verla un momento.

-De acuerdo Andrew.

Ya en el interior, Lita pensaba en lo que la había hecho reaccionar así, y más aún en que ella sabía que algo andaba mal pero no le prestó importancia.

-Andrew, yo lo sabía y no pregunté nada…

-No te sientas mal Lita, son cosas que suelen suceder, pudimos haber sido nosotros.

-Pero yo soy la mayor… debí cuidarla.

-No podemos proteger de todo, hay cosas aún más poderosas que nuestro amor.

-Sí… lo comprendo- Diamante la abrazó para que pudiera llorar un poco.

-Andrew… ¿cuánto tiempo?

-El suficiente para poder disfrutar su compañía y ser su apoyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no debemos preguntarnos cuánto tiempo resta para verla, sino cuánto tiempo nos queda para ser y hacerla feliz.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Tengo que ir a visitar a Serena, creo que se mudó a la casa de Haruka, ¿me llevas?

-Si, vamos al automóvil.

En el camino ninguno de los dos habló, el regreso inesperado de Nícholas había devuelto la fe y la esperanza al corazón de Raye pero no se atrevía a decirle nada.

-Raye…

-¿Sí?- dijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleró.

-Quiero que sepas y tengas muy en claro que si regresé fue por lo amables que han sido conmigo y mi familia, no creas que regresé a pedirte algo más.

-Detén el auto…

-¿Qué?

-¡Que detengas el auto!- gritó casi furiosa.

Se estacionó en una calle y así la muchacha pudo salir de la parte trasera del vehículo y fue a sentarse al asiento del copiloto.

-Repíteme lo que me acabas de decir mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- la petición que estaba escuchando era muy absurda, ilógica e imposible de hacer. ¿Cómo podría mentirle si la amaba más que nunca?

-Di lo mismo que me acabas de decir… di que no regresaste por mi, por nosotros, por una oportunidad.

-Pero sé que jamás tendré una oportunidad porque tú…

No terminó de decir nada, los labios carmines de Raye lo hicieron callar, se enganchó a él con sus brazos tomándolo del cuello y el le respondió ¡vaya que lo hizo! La rodeo por la cintura y la sujetó a él. Había esperado casi toda una vida para tenerla sí en ese momento. Entonces ella lo amaba y no fue sino hasta que lo tuvo lejos, que logró darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por él.

-¿Te quedó más claro?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No seas tonto!

-Si Raye… yo también te quiero.

-¿Sólo me quieres?- dijo en un tono muy seductor.

El se acercó a su oreja y casi mordiéndola le dijo… -Te amo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Están seguros de lo que me dicen?

-Si, muy seguros.

-Entonces todo fue tal como lo sospeché. El padre de Seiya fue el autor del crimen.

-Muchos aseguran que quien cumplió la orden fue un tal Rubeus.

-¿Rubeus? Ese nombre me suena familiar.

-Eso es porque en el condado Mancheswild fue encarcelado por haber asesinado a su amante. Dicen que la encontró con otro hombre y la degolló dejando caer al suelo finísimas joyas, piezas que sólo Kent Tsukino había mandado a hacer para su esposa con la beta que descubrió en sus minas. Después de interrogarlo por horas confesó todo. No fue publicado para evitar que Kou huyera, pronto lo tendremos en nuestras manos.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿mencionó otro nombre aparte del padre de Seiya?

-Sólo dijo que su hijo los escuchó la misma noche que iban a asesinar a los Tsukino y rogó por la vida de Serena.

-¡Seiya lo sabía!

La cara de horror que puso Setsuna fue indescriptible, cómo poder soportar ahora tanta falsedad, le agradecía en el fondo que lo hubiera hecho pero ¿por qué lo seguía callando? Y más aún… ¿qué había detrás de la mente del joven para casarse con esa niña?

-Artemis… no podemos hablar con Serena… jamás lo creería.

-Lo sé, y la boda se acerca sólo nos queda u día para anularla o hacer algo.

-Debemos encontrar más pruebas aún… Inspector Iñaki ¿Dónde están las joyas de la madre de Serena?

-Están por llegar, serán unas 4 horas de viaje. Deben regresar con su legítima dueña.

-Quisiera que esas joyas no llegaran a ella hasta el día de su boda… justo antes de que se realice la ceremonia, por favor.

-Comprendo.

-Muchas gracias inspector.

-Es un placer, señorita Setsuna.

El policía se retiró dejando a un Artemis muy confundido, sin duda ella ya tenía un plan trazado en su mente, lo único que faltaba era que se lo comunicara.

-Artemis, debemos hablar, sé cómo podemos impedir que Serena se case con Seiya…

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Señorita Serena…

-¿Sí, Pam?

-Hay alguien que desea verla.

-No quiero ver a nadie. Por favor, dígale que se vaya.

-Me dijo que es alguien muy importante.

-¿Es un hombre?

-No, es una mujer, muy bella por cierto. Me dijo que su nombre es Luna.

-¡¿Luna?!

No pudo evitar su emoción, a decir verdad poco había pensado en ella, es más, no recordaba ni se había preocupado por saber su paradero. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y supuso que estaría en la puerta…

-No has cambiado nada…

-¡Luna!

Se echó a sus brazos y en un momento sintió que todo estaba como antes. Le contó lo último que había pasado, su rompimiento con Darien, su compromiso con Seiya, la noticia de su tía, sus miedos, el casamiento de Amy y otras situaciones más.

-Perdóname Luna.

-¿Perdonarte?

-Por no haberme preocupado por ti durante todo este tiempo.

-No creo tener nada que perdonarte de haber sido yo, hubiera pasado lo mismo. Además o importante es que al fin te encontré.

-¿Ah si? Por qué mencionas que es importante.

-Serena, no te puedes casar hasta que te cuente toda la verdad. Hay alguien que te quiere conocer y necesito que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde?

-A España.

-¿Y porqué a España?

-Porque tienes que conocer a Madame Rosemary.

-¿Madame qué?

-Madame Rosemary es tu abuela.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-No puedo creer que esté muerta.

-Así pasa Darien, digamos que cada quien obtiene lo que merece.

-Sí, tal vez por eso yo estoy solo.

-No te culpes, nunca te había visto tan enamorado como ahora, eres una persona totalmente diferente. Ella debería saberlo.

-No te preocupes por eso Alfred, sé que algún día se dará cuenta, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Andrew, ¿llegaste temprano?

-No soy Andrew.

-¡Lita! Es una sorpresa verte…

-Amy… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu enfermedad, sé que estás muriendo.

-Andrew te lo dijo, él me juró…

-Tengo derecho a saber si eres feliz o infeliz… si las cosas fueran al revés ¿no querrías saberlo?

-Si, tienes razón, es sólo que no quería opacar tu felicidad hermana.

-Jamás te preocupes por eso, por favor, no me ocultes las cosas, debemos disfrutar este tiempo juntas que quizá sea mucho más de lo que pensamos.

-De acuerdo…

Las dos se abrazaron y por un momento Amy sintió que la fuerza del amor, los amigos y la familia podría superarlo todo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenos días, quisiera saber a cuánto asciende la deuda Tsukino, voy a pagarla en su totalidad.

-Lo siento señor, esa deuda ya está pagada.

-¡Qué me estas diciendo Natzuru!

-Señor Kou, esta mañana vinieron a pagarla, lo lamento.

-¡Y por qué demonios no te rehusaste!

-No podía, eleve la cantidad y la duplicaron.

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

-En unos momentos le tendré la información.

-Más te vale, sino me la das, te juro que te vas a arrepentir y nunca amenazo sin cumplir lo que digo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS!!!**

Todos los enredos se van haciendo cada vez más claros aunque ya saben que me gusta mantener el misterio hasta el final. Las buenas noticias son:

1.- Mamo sigue vivo.

2.- Luna ya se encontró con Sere y ya le dijo de la abuelucha.

3.- Puede que no haya boda.

4.- Alguien ya le ganó la tirada al papá de la Cosa.

5.- La Rinicienta ya murió!!! Jajajaja

6.- Aún no termina NPO

7.- Mi compu ya está viva (verán se me descompuso y ya me estaba dando por vencida pero aquí está de nuevo mi pekeña saltamontes)

8.- Yo sigo viva jajajaja.

Sólo me resta desearles la mejor buenaventura y que este próximo 2008 se cumplan todos sus sueños y que nuestras mentes sigan creando lugares, momentos y sentimientos maravillosos que podamos transmitir a todos aquellos que nos leen. Se les quiere!!!!

PD. Dejen reviews, debemos llegar a los 200!! (estuve a punto T.T)

Atte: La CoNeJa PeChOcHa (si no me kiero yo… pos el cone jajajaja)


	32. A punto de perderte

CAPÍTULO 31

-- A punto de perderte--

-¡No, no puedes!- un joven se despertó exaltado y sudoroso. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla producto de lo que evidente sucedería ese mismo día.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y colocó sus pies sobre el piso, sus manos las puso en su cabeza, como si así pudiera remediar todo lo que sentía, como si de esa forma pudiera acallar su corazón.

-Serena, hoy te casas, quisiera ir por ti, pero tengo miedo a que me rechaces, un terror a que de verdad haya podido nacer el amor por él en ti. ¿y si me dices que ya me olvidaste? Pero yo no, yo nunca podría hacerlo mi vida. Serena… te amo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su melancólico rostro sin darse cuenta, de pronto recordó a su madre y lo peor, que la mujer que amaba se casaba nada más y nada menos que con su hermano, su misma sangre y eso tampoco podía soportarlo.

-Tal vez si lo sabe no se case por prudencia. Una mujer no puede ser de dos integrantes de la misma familia, eso es un deshonor. Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que impedir que cometa una locura y algo antinatural.

Se levantó decidido a hacerla entrar en razón. Se metió a bañar, cada ola de la tina que llegaba a su bien torneado cuerpo lo hacía recordar la primera y única vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, aquellas palabras de amor que ahora parecían haberse disipado con el viento, pero estaba seguro que aún quedaba algo más, que aún estaban a tiempo de salvar todo ese amor que siempre se profesaron desde la primera vez que se vieron…

**-//-//-//- Flash Back -//-//-//-**

_Con una sonrisa enternecedora y a la vez un tanto nerviosa, se acercó al arbusto y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un muchacho herido de un brazo, no era nada grave, solamente rasguños provocados por las ramas al caer. Serena se asustó sobremanera, pero él la tranquilizó, el chico miró por primera vez con detenimiento aquellos bellos ojos cristalinos y sólo pudo emitir una palabra al tenerlos frente a los suyos: _

_-Bellos..._

_-¿Bellos?, ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Serena consternada puesto que lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era saber qué le había pasado a aquél intento de Tarzán, pero el joven no dijo nada más, se levantó y le dio la espalda, estaba a punto de irse, cuando Serena con su bella y tierna voz lo llamó nuevamente…_

**------**

Rió un poco al recordar el rostro de Serena preocupado al igual que aquella vez que se le ocurrió visitarla en su balcón. Todos los momentos juntos habían sido maravillosos, a pesar de hacerse el difícil al principio y tratar de alejarla, a pesar de todo, siempre admitió que le gustaba y que sentía algo por ella, algo que no quiso darse cuenta que era amor, hasta ese hermoso día…

**-//-//-//- Flash Back -//-//-//-**

_-¿Darien? te ordeno inmediatamente que pares el auto._

_-No lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches. _

_-Pues haz lo que quieras, no lo haré. Es más, me bajaré de él aunque vaya en marcha._

_-No lo harás, le tienes miedo a la velocidad._

_-Pues lo haré con tal de que me dejes tranquila._

_Ante el temor de que se pudiera lastimar, Darien detuvo el auto en medio de la nada. Serena salió corriendo abriendo la puerta y él salió detrás de ella. Lo único que había a su alrededor eran campos sembrados de flores, pero Serena corría para no escucharlo de nuevo, para no caer en su dulce trampa nuevamente._

_Al fin, Darien la alcanzó y la sujetó por detrás, en un impulso por zafarse, los dos cayeron al suelo, sin lastimarse. Ambos comenzaron a reír muy divertidos por lo que había pasado, no podían evitar hacerlo._

_-Serena…_

_-¿Si Darien?- dijo un poco más calmada._

_-Creo que debes saber muchas cosas, pero la más importante es una…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Que yo no te considero una amiga…_

_-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para burlarte de mí?- iba a levantarse pero él se lo impidió haciendo que cayera en sus brazos._

_-Da… Darien- un gran sonrojo se apoderó de ella al verlo tan cerca, jamás habían estado a esa proximidad._

_-No entiendes pequeña. Para mí eres más que eso, siempre lo has sido…_

_-Darien, quisiera creerte, quisiera que esto no fuera un sueño, porque si lo es no soportaría volver a la realidad…_

_-No tienes porqué hacerlo._

_Él tomó cariñosamente su rostro con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cintura, sus ojos azules que podían hacer que cualquier chica se derritiera estaban ahí, sólo mirándola a ella. Su perfil se iba acercando lentamente al suyo y sus ojos se cerraban mientras se acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Serena sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, al estar rodeada por sus brazos, por esos brazos en los que siempre había querido estar, sí, sin duda él era el deseo que por largo tiempo le había pedido a la luna. El príncipe encantado con el que siempre había soñado estaba ahí, tomándola fuertemente y diciéndole lo que siempre había querido escuchar… que la quería._

_No pudo hacer otra cosa más que instintivamente deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él rió divertido por la acción de la chica, pero eso hizo que su deseo por completar su anhelo creciera más. Al fin los dos cerraron sus ojos hasta que la distancia entre sus labios desapareció... perdiéndose en el tiempo y el espacio, desapareciendo todo de su vida, en ese fugaz momento sólo importaban ellos, sólo ellos dos…_

**------**

-Parece como si fuera ayer, parece que todo esto ha sido una mentira y no sólo eso, quisiera que lo fuera. No sabes lo que daría porque todo tu sufrimiento no existiera, por volver a verte sonreír como esas veces, cantar como solías hacerlo, bailar con tu gracia característica pero hoy lo intentaré, daré mi último esfuerzo y si fallo, será la última vez que me veas porque no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida, ni en tu felicidad.

Así se levantó, se secó y vistió elegantemente, la ceremonia no se llevaría a cabo hasta en un par de horas, las cinco de la tarde para ser exactos. Eran las 10 de la mañana y el sol estaba hermoso, el cielo era más azul que nunca, le recordaban a los ojos azules de los que quedó prendado desde que los vio posarse en los suyos. Era el último día, su última oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

**-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-**

-Debemos darnos por vencidos, no encontramos las pruebas suficientes para culparlos de todo. Sólo están nuestras palabras pero dudo mucho que Serena pueda creernos.

-¿No confesó nada Rubeus?

-No Setsuna, no quiso decir nada, seguramente le pagaron muy bien o quedó trastornado después de haber matado a la chica.

-Muchos dicen que la amaba, que no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que hizo lo que hizo.

-Nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de esas personas cuando cometen sus fechorías pero quizá tengas razón. Sólo quien ama locamente a alguien puede llegar a matar si ve a la persona amada con otro.

-Quizá tengas razón, aunque hay otras maneras de quitar el dolor.

Setsuna y Artemis se quedaron en silencio, habían jurado no hablar más del tema y sabían perfectamente que seguían viéndose sólo por el caso de Serena, pero la verdad irrefutable era que se seguían queriendo o al menos, se sentían muy bien juntos.

-Setsuna yo…

-Anda, debemos tratar de averiguar algo más, sólo nos quedan unas horas y la esperanza en las joyas de Serenity.

-¿Qué mandaste a escribir en la carta?

-Algo que quizá nos de un poco más de tiempo.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Amy que es esto?- dijo su esposo tomando un sobre blanco que estaba sobre el tocador.

-El regalo para Serena, su regalo de bodas.

-¿Crees que haya boda?

-Andrew, sé que Seiya no es el hombre al que ama nuestra amiga, pero al menos es el que eligió y talvez sea una locura, pero fue su decisión y hay que saber respetarla, al menos si así podrá ser feliz lo comprendo, aunque debo decir que no lo acepto.

-¿Y lo has hablado con ella?

-No, la verdad no, creo que tendremos tiempo, iremos las tres en un rato más a la casa de su tía Haruka para darle fin a los detalles de la boda. No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, es como si fuera ayer cuando la conocí en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pensé que se habían hecho amigas en el Colegio.

-No, en realidad fue en su fiesta y fue bastante gracioso…

**-//-//-//- Flash Back -//-//-//-**

_-Este debe ser el postre del que tanto me habló Luna, dijo que lo probaría antes del baile, pero con tanto ajetreo…- Serena realmente estaba hambrienta, porque no había comido nada en mucho tiempo._

_-¿Hablando sola?-_

_-Disculpa… ¿te conozco?- dijo la rubia intrigada_

_La voz le pertenecía a una joven muy alta, de cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes preciosos, su cuerpo estaba muy bien delineado, llevaba un vestido negro un tanto largo que la hacía lucir como toda una princesa, en especial porque estaba envuelta en esa seda transparente que realmente la hacía ver muy seductora._

_-No, en realidad no tenemos el gusto, mi nombre es…-_

_-¡__**Lita**__!, te estaba buscando desde hace horas, ¿Dónde te habías metido? No me vuelvas a asustar así, hermana…- una chica de cabellos largos, lacios y azules interrumpía la charla que se estaba dando entre las dos chicas. _

_Aquella nueva mujer que aparecía en escena era realmente linda, tenía una cara un poco aniñada y unos ojos azules enigmáticos; esa noche llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico largo hasta sus tobillos con un cinturón del mismo color ceñido al cuerpo, las mangas eran tres cuartos ceñidas a sus brazos por pequeñas ataduras en color azul cielo al igual que la pequeña cintilla que rodeaba su cuello semejando una gargantilla, su escote no era tan atrevido como el de su hermana, pero ese detalle no la hacía lucir menos radiante que Lita._

**------**

-No cabe duda que el tiempo ha pasado, no somos los mismos de hace un año- dijo Amy haciendo gala de la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón.

-No estés triste amor, además hace un año no estabas en mi vida, y ahora eres la luz que la ilumina.

-Gracias Andrew.

-Gracias a ti Amy.

-debemos apresurarnos, Serena debe estar muy nerviosa por todo esto, después de todo, sólo te casas una vez en la vida.

-Es cierto, aunque legalmente existe el divorcio.

-En nuestra sociedad no está contemplada esa posibilidad, es algo deshonroso, por eso trataré de saber si realmente quiere unir su vida para siempre con Seiya, de lo contrario no hay marcha atrás.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Lita ya estás lista para ir a casa de Serena?

-Un ratito más, lo que pasa es que no encuentro los zapatos que me voy a poner. Juro que los puse aquí abajo.

-Amor, los dejaste en el zapatero. Deben estar junto a los blancos.

-Es verdad, ya no sé ni donde tengo la cabeza.

-¿Llevas todo para arreglarte allá?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-De todas formas te voy a dejar a Steve por si se te ofrece algo, cualquier cosa que él regrese a la casa a buscar lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias cielo. Por cierto, quiero aprovechar para comentarte algo que quisiera hacer.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Amor… ¿Has pensado en el nombre de nuestro bebé?

-A decir verdad no mucho, sólo quiero que nazca sano y fuerte- le dijo abrazándola con inmensa ternura.

-Yo… si fuera niña, quisiera que se llamara Amy.

-¿Eh?- dijo extrañado Diamante.

-Sé que tal vez te suene fatalista, pero considero a mi hermana uno de mis grandes tesoros, al menos quisiera que pudiera conocerla porque sabemos lo que irremediablemente va a pasar y si con ello puedo hacerle un tributo de amor, quisiera hacerlo.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, ¿pero si es niño?

-Entonces el nombre lo escogerás tú.

-Eso me parece muy justo.

-De acuerdo, entonces ya es hora de irnos.

-Sí, te veré en casa de Haruka a las cuatro para llevarte a la iglesia.

-¿Vas a ir por mí?

-Claro que no.

-¡Qué dices! ¿entonces por qué me dices eso?

-Es que voy a ir por ustedes, amor recuerda que ya son dos- dijo Diamante burlándose de su esposa.

-Me choca que juegues así…- Lita hizo un puchero digno de una niña chiquita.

-Te amo, tontita.

Se besaron tiernamente, después de todo lo que habían pasado era innegable su amor, él la veía como toda una princesa, la adoraba por ser siempre amable, grácil y bella y a él, bueno, lo amaba por ser más que sincero y mostrarse tal cual era con ella.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¡Están tocando el timbre!- dijo Haruka a Mitchiru quien estaba más cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí que debo abrir yo, si es algún regalo ya sé donde ponerlos, han estado llegando toda la mañana obsequios para tu sobrina.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo la aprecia, si tan sólo supiera que va a ser feliz…

-Eso no podemos saberlo, estate tranquila.

-Sí, lo sé.

Mitchiru fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, aunque lo que estaba delante no era precisamente un obsequio.

-Darien… ¿tú aquí?

-Necesito verla, por favor Mitchiru.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, ella ya tomó una decisión.

-Tengo derecho a hablar, a intentarlo una última vez, todos debemos tener esa oportunidad- Darien se escuchaba más que suplicante, cualquiera que lo viera hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

-Yo no soy quien parar darte esa oportunidad, creo que ella te la negó desde antes, ¿has pensado que esta es su verdadera decisión? Darien sé que la amas, y sé que ella te amó pero quizá…

-Es por eso que he venido. No quiero un quizá, no quiero quedarme con esa duda porque me está carcomiendo poco a poco, necesito que me diga que no me ama, que me niegue su cariño, pero que sea de frente, no soportaría ni aceptaría perderla sin haber luchado hasta el último minuto o ¿qué harías tú?.. ¿Perderías al amor de tu vida resignándote tan fácilmente porque simplemente no te decidiste a hablar con ella?

Mitchiru quedó en silencio, era verdad, ella había padecido todo eso, se había quedado con interminables dudas y no estaba dispuesta ni quería que alguien sufriera tal y como ella lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

Las personas muchas veces tenemos la felicidad al alcance de la mano, el amor a nuestro lado, pero por miedo o por el qué dirán no nos atrevemos a hacer una pregunta fácil y sencilla como lo sería nuestra felicidad o resignación.

-Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas me has abierto los ojos, tienes derecho y ella debe darte esa respuesta, lo mejor será que hables con ella de una vez por todas.

-Muchas gracias Mitchiru.

-No hay porqué darlas, ahora debemos hacer que alguien también te dé su permiso.

-Hablas de…

-Haruka, su máxima guardiana y tía. (_**N.A.**__ n.nU_)

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-¿Pero ella que ha tenido que ver en todo esto?

-No lo sé señor Kou, pregunté el motivo de la compra pero me dijo que eran cosas personales.

-Odio a esa mocosa impertinente, no tiene porqué meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, menos mal que supiste quién hizo la transacción, sino te hubieras despedido de tu empleo, Chihiro.

-Lo sé señor- dijo el temeroso empleado, él sabía que las amenazas de su jefe siempre se cumplían.

-Lo único que me resta hacer es hacer una buena ofertar para que me venda esa deuda.

-Señor… ¿por qué tanto interés en los Tsukino?

-Eso es algo que no te importa. No metas tus narices en esto.

-Sí, perdón.

Kou tomó asiento en ese viejo sillón donde siempre planeaba sus peores y más bajos trucos. Encendió un puro y guardó uno más en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco. Tenía el hábito de hacerlo desde que mandó a matar a los padres de Serena. Se repetía una y otra vez que él sería el dueño, amo y señor del condado Medison al mismo tiempo que daba una pitada a su, cada vez, más delicioso puro.

No cabía en la mente de sus empleados como el señor Kou, después de ser tan prepotente, tan manipulador y tan intransigente pudiera tener una familia tan adorable y sobretodo, una esposa ejemplar y bella, además de un hijo que bien que mal, también era muy respetuoso a pesar de, en algunas ocasiones, querer ser presuntuoso.

-Aprovecharé esta misma tarde, la boda de Seiya para hablar con ella, debe venderme esa deuda a como dé lugar. Sino… será otra más a la lista.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Raye, debes apurarte, ya es tarde amor.

-Lo sé abuelito, por cierto, antes de irme quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Es sobre tu relación con Nícholas?

-A… abuelo- Raye se sonrojó muchísimo, no pensó que su abuelo ya supiera la noticia.

-Es algo que se nota a muchas leguas de distancia. Se quieren y tiene mi bendición, dos personas que se aman deben estar juntas a pesar de todos los malos entendidos, enredos y palabras impropias que alguna vez se hayan atravesado en su camino.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. ¿Sabes? Mi amiga Serena no está enamorada del joven al que desposará hoy.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está enamorada?

-Lo sé porque siempre ha estado enamorada de su chofer. No sé bien qué pasó, ella me dijo que él la traicionó de una manera muy grave, creo que él sabía un secreto y no quiso contárselo por sus razones. Yo pienso que no debería casarse para olvidar a alguien y mucho menos para ver si algún día puede enamorarse de él.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso. Cuando decides unir tu vida a la de alguien es parar toda la vida, es porque quieres estar con él, despertar con él, sufrir y gozar a su lado cada amanecer, cada anochecer. Los días deben ser una aventura para aprender y todo debe ser construido con bases sólidas para un futuro mejor y nuevo. Un futuro juntos. La enseñanza no queda rezagada, al contrario, siempre se puede aprender algo más de la persona que amas, nunca terminas de conocerla y es ese deseo por hacerlo, lo que te lleva a casarte con él.

-Me has dejado con la boca abierta, Raye. Nunca pensé que eras tan honesta y sincera cuando hablas de tus sentimientos.

-No lo era, Serena me enseñó a no tenerle miedo a lo que siento y a luchar por lo que quiero, es por so que debo hablar con ella, debo recordarle la promesa que hicimos en el Colegio, debe recordar.

**-//-//- Flash Back -//-//- **

_-Oye Coneja, ¿eres feliz así viéndote a escondidas con el profesor?_

_-No es que sea feliz o no haciendo ese tipo de cosas, soy feliz al poder verlo y estar con él. Es como si el mundo entero desapareciera en esos momentos._

_-Pero… ¿no te da miedo que los descubran?_

_-A veces hay que tomar riesgos, sin esas pequeñas dosis de peligro, la vida no podría ser mejor._

_-Te admiro por eso Serena._

_-Tú también deberías seguir mi ejemplo, he visto cómo miras a tu joven chofer, Raye, deberían sincerarse los dos y ser felices._

_-Creo que lo debemos hacer es un pacto._

_-¿Una promesa?_

_-Sí, prometamos no tener miedo a lo que sentimos, dejar de ser quienes quieren y ser simplemente lo que somos, ser nosotras mismas y luchar por lo que queremos realmente, prometamos ser felices siempre._

_-¡Siempre! _

_Unieron sus dedos meñiques haciendo gala a la tradición. En ocasiones, los seres humanos prometemos sin querer cumplir o sin darnos cuenta que la vida puede tomarnos por sorpresa, que siempre hay algo predestinado para nosotros, debemos ser concientes de la existencia de esas ocasiones donde no podemos cumplir las promesas, aunque quisiéramos hacerlo._

_**----------**_

-Debo hacer que lo piense, y si está segura, debo aceptarlo y desearla la mayor felicidad del mundo.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

-Ya me voy abuelo.

-De acuerdo hija, ten mucha suerte y cuídate mucho.

-Si, me llevará Nícholas y se quedará conmigo, está invitado.

-De acuerdo, yo no saldré hoy. Te quiero mucho princesa.

-Igual yo, abuelito.

Después de darle un tierno beso en la frente, salió de la mano de su novio rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga para hablar de una vez por todas y que se confesaran la verdad de todas esas dudas que aún prevalecían en su mente y sobretodo, en la mente de Serena.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

-Buenos días, quisiera hablar con el joven Seiya, por favor.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Dígale que soy una vieja maestra, Mina Aino.

-Por supuesto, queda usted en su casa, permítame unos segundos.

Mina veía la majestuosidad de cada adorno y la hacía recordar la casa de Diamante y Artemis, casa donde la acogieron y la hicieron sentir querida y respetada, nunca pudo darle las gracias a Diamante y quizá esa tarde, en la boda, sería una muy buena oportunidad por todos esos cuidados.

-¿Maestra Lilyet?

-Hola Seiya, recuerda que mi verdadero nombre es Mina.

-Sí lo sé, pero me quedé acostumbrado a nombrarla así, lamento haberla incomodado.

-No te preocupes por eso, no hay ningún problema.

-Si no es indiscreción. ¿A qué ha venido?

-A hablar contigo sobre tu boda. Seiya ¿te casas con Serena por amor o por su dinero?

-¿Perdón?- estaba realmente intrigado y más aún viniendo de alguien a quien aparente mente el caso no le debía preocupar.

-No te debería amedrentar con esto y menos el día de tu boda, pero ya no hay tiempo para investigar sobre el caso y prefiero hablar las cosas de frente pese a las recomendaciones de mi superior.

-¿Superior? En verdad maestra no entiendo nada de lo que me habla.

-Seiya, sé que al quedar Serena huérfana, toda la fortuna pasa a manos de su tutora, su tía, hasta el día que ella se case, cuando ella asuma un compromiso legal con alguien más, la fortuna pasa a sus manos, en su defecto a las de su esposo al ser demasiados bienes, aunque existe una supuesta deuda que es apenas la octava parte del total de su fortuna, aunque la más querida, la hipoteca sobre su mansión.

-No sé cómo es que sabes tantas cosas, pero estás en lo cierto excepto por una cosa. No me importa la fortuna de Serena, la quiero a ella.

-Entonces no tendrías ninguna objeción en firmar un contrato prenupcial por bienes separados.

-Aunque no entiendo qué interés pueda tener en este caso, no hay ninguna objeción de mi parte en firmar lo que sea. Cada quien tiene la fortuna que le tocó tener.

-Tienes razón y espero en verdad que hables en serio porque te haremos firmarlo, no te preocupes.

-¿Haremos?

-Sí, pronto sabrás quienes somos los interesados en todo esto y sobretodo en el bien de esa niña. Sólo espero que en verdad seas la persona que dices ser y no la que aparentas en tus ocasiones de seductor. No sé cuando cambiaste pero espero que no te conviertas en lo que no deseas, por favor Seiya, nunca le mientas a Serena, háblale siempre con la verdad, creo que se lo merece.

Mina se fue, se despidió de él pero en su cabeza estaba esa espinita que trató de olvidar, ese momento en el que supo toda la verdad y decidió callar…

**-//-//- Flash Back -//-//-**

_-Entonces será esta noche._

_-Así es Rubeus. Éste es el día que hemos soñado. Nuestra venganza será consumada._

_-Muy bien señor._

_-Debo decirte que una vez hagas tu trabajo tendrás que desaparecer._

_-No es necesario decirlo, no nos conviene que nos encuentren y relacionen._

_-Bien hecho. Aquí está tu paga. La otra mitad ya sabes donde la puedes recoger._

_-Haré mi trabajo impecable, no tendrá quejas._

_-Eso espero. Debes eliminar a todo Tsukino de la faz de la tierra. Ellos deben morir._

_-Por supuesto. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted… Señor Kou._

_El hombre se retiró pero abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el hijo de aquél despiadado hombre, no podía creer las palabras que había escuchado y muchos menos que fueran pronunciadas por su propio padre._

_-No lo hagas Rubeus…_

_-¡¿Seiya?!-dijo su padre atónito, ya que obviamente lo había escuchado._

_-Padre… jamás te he pedido nada y siempre he actuado contra mi voluntad y bajo tus caprichos. No los mates._

_-No sé de qué hablas…_

_-No es necesario decir que te escuché. Sobra decirte que les estimo y en especial a Serena… padre, la amo._

**-----------**

-Esa noche quise ir a rescatarte pero él se adelantó. Lo vi llevarte lejos, a una iglesia, al principio no supe para qué, pero después cuando vi salir a una de tus criadas, lo entendí todo. Tu hermano no murió, sé que él está lejos, en algún lugar y también sé que ella ha vuelto sola. No Quero que te separen de mi y en realidad no me importa tu fortuna, te quiero a ti, en cuerpo y alma.

Seiya había dejado de ser ese dulce chico que alguna vez fue, el amor y la obsesión lo habían cegado por completo y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse por nada del mundo, después de todo el dinero de Serena era lo que menos le importaba, lo que realmente quería era tenerla, sentirse su dueño y poder pasar el resto de su vida sólo con ella.

Su madre lo veía por la puerta, incrédula. Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír y a pesar de ser supuestamente el día más feliz de su vida, sus actitudes y rostro eran totalmente diferentes e incongruentes con ese día especial.

-Seiya… quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Quisieras o quieres, madre?

Su actitud con ella también había cambiado. No comprendía cómo había sido capaz de mentirle durante tanto tiempo o peor aún, ocultándole la existencia de un hermano más.

-Seiya, creo que deberías escuchar a las demás personas, al parecer Serena no te ama, yo también lo creo. En los ojos de esa hermosa niña hay todo hacia ti, menos amor.

-Madre, la decisión la tomamos los dos. No la estoy obligando a casarse, ella fue la que puso fecha a la unión y ahora no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Nada haría retractarte?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué sorpresa tiene reservada ahora madre?

-Seiya no te puedes casar con esa niña. Tengo entendido que está enamorada de Darien Chiba, tu antiguo instructor de esgrima.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Ellos terminaron antes de que viniera a vivir con nosotros. No hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

**-Sí lo hay, Darien Chiba es mi hijo, tu hermano.**

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Yupi!!! He aquí otro capi de esta historia bonita que tantas alegrías me ha dado. Fíjense amiguis que les tengo dos noticias:

_**1.- Ya viene la boda en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**2.- Nunca podré olvidarte se acaba en el capítulo 33, es decir, dos capis más y ADIOS!!!**_

Estoy muy contenta por el rumbo tan fructífero que ha tomado esta novelita que, después de casi dos años, terminará dentro de muy pokito. Creo que va llegando la hora de dar agradecimientos a los fieles lectores de este texto que una humilde servidora ha realizado en este lapso de tiempo tan cambiante.

Quiero decir y aprovechar el espacio para hacerle publicidad a mi nueva historia: 'Arráncame de ti', de la cual apenas llevo dos capítulos pero no es por nada, pero me está quedando muy buena jajaja. Sigo diciendo que no he podido actualizar rápido, aunque pues ya es más constante esto, creo que cada 15 días tendrán algo nuevo que leer, o al menos me esforzaré porque así sea.

Además estoy preparando el sexy texto de 'El miedo de la Luna' recuerden que también se quedó muuuy buena jajajaja, así que prometo dosis de melcocha por estos lugarcishos, ah que por ahí se andan quejando que soy muy trágica en mis historias pero la vd es que no creo en los finales completamente rositas. o.ñ así que esperen sorpresas hasta antes del letrero del FIN.

Así pues mis queridas conelectoras (aaay que bonito se oye eso!!!) sin más que decir por el momento, agradezco su apoyo durate todo este tiempo, el que me hayan leído mis conecomentarios, el apoyo que me brindaron en esos momentos difíciles, su comprensión con lo de la tesis, los buenos deseos en mi graduación, los cuidados ante mis ronchitas molestas, en fin, mil grax a todas (os) por todo este tiempo. Mil conebesitos a todos!!!

**Atte: La CoNeJa DoRmIlOnA**

P.D. No tengo inter otra vez u.u así que ando subiendo los capis en la compu que me robé de mi novio hahahaha, así que no voy a andar en el MSn por un tiempo chicas, hasta que al fin sea una niña normal y tenga cable, así que hasta nuevo aviso!!!

P.D. 2. Los capis siguen, no se me preocupen, ya les dije, le robo la compu al Cone, así que trátenmelo bien jajajaja.

P.D. 3 Pueden llamarme Cone querida, Cone adorada, Cone preciosa, Cone princesita, en fin, recuerden que soy mucha Cone y hay para todas hahahahahaha. Ups, ya me están reclamando, se me olvidó que estoy en casa ajena…

P.D.4 Aquí sigo, estos números ya me gustaron… ¿llegaré a la 5?

P.D. 5 SI llegué!!! Me siento Cone Light Year (ref. Toy Story) ¡Al infinito y más allá!!! Pero ya ahora si me voy, me voooy, me voooy, me llevan, AAAAA. (la Cone fue retirada de la compu bajo amenaza. u.u )


	33. No voy a arrepentirme

**Capítulo 31**

**NO VOY A ARREPENTIRME**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-La verdad, ya basta de decir tantas mentiras, por una vez en la vida quiero ser honesta contigo, Darien es mi hijo mayor.

-¿Es el bebé que abandonaste?- dijo Seiya conteniendo apenas las lágrimas.

-Sí, lo lamento, no era mi intención. Cuando supe que él amaba a Serena ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- dijo en voz baja, dándole la espalda para que no viera que estaba llorando, como si una madre no supiera cuando un hijo sufre.

-Cuando lo vimos en casa se Serena, antes de que sus padres murieran.

-¡Y no me dijiste nada!- sus llantos eran más que evidentes, Calyce guardó silencio, un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo pero era mejor decírselo antes de que cometiera una locura, estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse de todo, con el tiempo podría curarse de sus heridas, volver a ilusionarse; pero tener a la mujer que no te pertenece, eso es casi un delito o un pecado.

-Lo lamento madre, quisiera… déjame solo. No quiero ver a nadie, por favor.

Calyce salió de la habitación sin objetar, el daño ya estaba hecho desde que decidió guardar ese secreto que pensó, tontamente, nunca tendría que sacar a la luz, ni siquiera lo sabía el padre de Seiya, quien seguramente la hubiera rechazado al saberlo.

-Darien, te abandoné por irme con un hombre que creí, era maravilloso, me cegó la majestuosidad de su mundo y ahora lo pago caro. Herí profundamente a mis dos hijos, los dos sufren por haber callado todo este tiempo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, al menos pude evitar una verdadera catástrofe, al menos me quité ese peso.

En la habitación ya no había algarabía, Seiya fue hacia el espejo y se vio reflejado en él. ¿Hace cuánto no lo hacía con detenimiento? Ya había crecido mucho, no sólo exterior, sino también interiormente. Había algo en sus ojos añiles que era diferente. Recordó la primera vez que bailó con Serena, cuando se reencontraron en esa fuente, cuando al fin pudieron ser amigos e incluso la ocasión que le ganó el torneo de esgrima.

¿Qué somos los seres humanos sin los recuerdos? Nada. El puñado de maravillas que nos suceden todos los días nos hacen reír muchas veces sin querer y otras tantas, nos recuerdan que al fin de cuentas somos personas y solemos equivocarnos o lastimarnos sin alevosía alguna.

Calyce se quedó intranquila, debía regresar con él, debía abrazarlo y protegerlo como la madre que siempre fue para él. Sino había estado con Darien, por lo menos estaría con su hijo Seiya.

Abrió despacio la puerta, buscó a Seiya en un intento inútil. La ventana de la alcoba estaba abierta y él había logrado escapar aventándose a los rosales que estaban cerca. Sí, se había herido, pero esas laceraditas se quitarían al paso del tiempo, con un poco de alcohol y unas venditas, pero la otra, la otra estaría allí para siempre.

Calyce gritó y gritó hasta que nadie más la pudo escuchar, pensó que iría a casa de Serena, sería lo más lógico, pero después de pensarlo mucho, concluyó que lo mejor sería esperar a que un milagro o una maldición ocurriese. 

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Hola Serena, ya estamos aquí.

-Chicas, pasen, las estaba esperando.

La novia estaba aún en bata, acostada en su cama, viendo unas antiguas fotos de sus padres, rememorando esos días jubilosos.

-Serena, hoy no debes estar triste, arriba esos ánimos.

-Lita, quisiera que este día fuera realmente especial, aunque no sé, parece más una tortura.

-Serena, yo… no te cases.

-¿Qué dices Raye?

-Sé bien que no lo amas, Seiya es un buen amigo de todas nosotras, nunca logró conquistarte en el Colegio y no creo que lo ames de un día para otro¿ya olvidaste a Darien?

Un silencio se apoderó de la garganta de la rubia. Era verdad, no lo amaba y mucho menos había olvidado a Darien, pero ya no sabía como salir de ese embrollo, no tenía el valor de dejarlo todo e ir tras él.

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso.

Se mantuvo quieta cuan pájaro asustado y todas entendieron que no habría marcha atrás.

-De acuerdo Serena, debemos apresurarnos para la boda.

Pronto las brochas, los colores de sombras, el polvo facial y los labiales hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

Amy cepillaba la cabellera rubia, Raye extendían el vestido sobre la cama y Lita se encargaba de arreglar el tocado y el ramo de gardenias para que todo quedara perfecto.

La habitación se convirtió en todo un alboroto y no era para menos, pronto se llevaría a cabo la boda más esperada, aunque la menos amorosa.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el despacho, estaba Darien sentado, esperando a Haruka para poder hablar con ella y así, hacer que alguien lo entendiera.

-Hola Darien- al fin se presentó Haruka, portaba un traje en tonos azules, muy digno para ocasión.

-Hola, Srita. Tsukino- se levantó como todo un caballero ante la presencia de una joven dama y se sentó nuevamente hasta que su acompañante lo hizo.

-Sé que estás aquí por mi sobrina.

-En realidad, vine a hablar con ella sobre un asunto que nos compete a los dos.

-¿Ustedes se quieren, verdad?

-Si no lo considera un atrevimiento, sé y confío en que es más que eso.

-Jamás podría ser un atrevimiento revelar los sentimientos que tenemos hacia alguien más. Quisiera saber bien qué ha pasado entre ustedes, sólo para saber más sobre el tema, ella no me ha platicado mucho de ti.

-¿No lo ha hecho?- una angustia se apoderó del rostro del joven.

-No te preocupes, apenas llegó ayer y con todo esto no nos hemos visto mucho, tampoco me ha hablado sobre Seiya por increíble que parezca, no pierdas la fe.

-Gracias. No sabría qué decirle exactamente, sólo que la amo y creo que cometerá una locura. Ella no ama a Seiya.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Si, lo sé.

-Entonces no soy quién para negarte hablar con ella. Sube, date prisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Luna, gracias por venir a recibidme, hace mucho que no viajo a esta ciudad.

-No se preocupe Madame, debía venir lo más rápido posible, debemos detener a Serena de cometer una locura.

-¿De qué locura me estáis hablando?

-Quiere casarse.

-¿Y cuándo pretende haced eso?

-Hoy mismo.

-Vamos, debemos hablad con ella, debe saber que no estáis sola.

-Sí, vamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-No creo que haya algo que hablar.

-Se trata de Serena, Setsuna.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de ella?

-He estado investigando, tengo la plena seguridad de que el autor del crimen de sus padres fue Seiya, sólo me hace falta algo, una prueba.

-¿Por qué crees que fue él?

-Hace poco fui a hablar con él directamente, tal vez fue un error pero creo que sirvió para ponerlo a pensar en lo que ha estado haciendo mal.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Me hizo pensar que no le importa el dinero de Serena, sólo la quiere tener para él, una obsesión.

-Sí, lo había notado. No es amor lo que lo mueve, es el deseo de tenerla.

-Sé que él tiene que ver algo, su mirada me dijo que algo está escondiendo, se pone muy nervioso cuando hablas de lo que le pasó a la Srita. Tsukino.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Investigar sobre este caso.

-Por que quiero que sea feliz, cuando le di clases pude notar que era una persona muy alegre y le tomé cariño, además no soy una persona mala como te lo imaginas, Setsuna.

-No, nunca imaginé eso, al contrario, creo que las dos fuimos víctimas de una mala jugada del destino, Mina.

-Tienes razón… por cierto, Seiya aceptó firmarme un contrato prenupcial para cuidar y proteger los bienes de Serena, así nos aseguraremos de que su patrimonio y si es posible, su vida esté a salvo.

-No había pensado en eso, me sorprendes, es una muy buena idea.

-Gracias.

-Ahora mismo voy a elaborarlo.

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto voy a ver si puedo investigar algo más, nos queda poco tiempo. 

-Tienes razón.

Mina salió del despacho, en el camino reconoció a la vieja amiga de Artemis y ella a su vez también pudo verla. Se saludaron cordialmente y justo cuando se dirigía a salir del edificio, pudo notar una cabellera plateada que iba presurosa a subir las escaleras, se escondió detrás de una pared para que no pudiera notarla y efectivamente, no la notó.

-Lo lamento Artemis pero no debo dejar que me veas, porque si lo hago… no sé que voy a hacer.

Se dirigió a la calle, haciendo conjeturas, tenía que sacar a relucir su astucia, ahora más que nunca. Pronto vio una figura masculina en la calle que jamás pensó ver en ese momento y simplemente lo siguió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Darien!

-Hola Lita, te vez hermosa.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña parecían haber visto un fantasma, o al menos eso parecía. Había salido a otra habitación por un fijador para el tocado de su amiga y nunca pensó encontrarse a tan bello personaje afuera de la puerta de la novia.

-No pensé…

-¿Está ahí dentro Serena?- la interrumpió.

-Sí, la estamos arreglando las tres.

-No dejes que salga.

-¿No quieres hablar con ella?

-No, sólo procura que escuche detrás de la puerta, después ella tendrá la opción de salir… o no.

Lita entró con los ojos llorosos y sólo abrazó a Serena. La rubia no comprendía nada pero al escuchar una vez más esa voz que la hacía estremecerse no supo cómo pudo seguir de pie al escuchar una última canción…

_**Soledad…**_

_**Es el camino oscuro hacia mi corazón,**_

_**es el abrigo que mantiene una ilusión**_

_**que va muriendo día a día porque no estás tú.**_

Quería desvanecerse, no supo cómo aguantó las ganas de abrir la puerta y arrojarse a sus brazos, quería fugarse con él, dejarlo todo, hacer por una vez lo que siempre había querido pero se sentó en la cama para seguir escuchando la canción que le había escrito Darien sólo para ese día.

_**Soledad…**_

_**Se ha convertido ya en mi forma de vivir, **_

_**un sentimiento que aún me hace sentir**_

_**que voy perdiendo mis sentidos**_

_**porque sólo pienso en ti.**_

Raye lo escuchaba y al mismo tiempo veía la cara de Serena agachada y a punto de llorar, lo quería y de eso no había duda pero ¿entonces por qué seguir con esta farsa¿acaso Serena estaba planeando algo?

Amy tenía su mano en la mano de la rubia dándole apoyo y quizá aplomo para seguir escuchando, pero tal como las dos acompañantes que estaba dentro, estaba segura que los dos se amaban y tenían que estar juntos.

_**Si no estás el alma se me va;**_

_**si no estás ya no podré llegar **_

_**a ese rincón de los recuerdos**_

_**que me mantiene aún creyendo**_

_**que algún día volverás…**_

_**Si no estás ya no podré llamar;**_

_**Si no estás ya nada será igual.**_

_**Todo se vuelve soledad**_

_**porque no puedo estar**_

_**con nadie más que tú.**_

-'Ayúdenme a no flaquear… papá, mamá. Debo seguir adelante, por favor…'

_**Soledad…**_

_**Un mundo que hice sólo para mí,**_

_**al ver que no podría ya encontrar**_

_**otra persona a quien amara como a ti.**_

-'Lo lamento Darien, no puedo irme contigo, tengo que hacer esto… no puedo dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera hacerlo, ojalá algún día me perdones y logres ser feliz, porque yo sin ti no lo seré…'

_**Si no estás el alma se me va;**_

_**si no estás ya no podré llegar **_

_**a ese rincón de los recuerdos**_

_**que me mantiene aún creyendo**_

_**que algún día volverás…**_

_**Si no estás ya no podré llamar;**_

_**Si no estás ya nada será igual.**_

_**Todo se vuelve soledad**_

_**porque no puedo estar**_

_**con nadie más que tú.**_

La música cesó y él estaba esperando tras la puerta alguna respuesta, alguna señal.

-Lita, sal y dile que no saldré…

-¡Pero Serena!

-No pienso cancelar mi boda, lo siento.

-¡Ya estoy cansada!- gritó Raye furiosa.

-¿Raye?- se sorprendió Amy.

-Coneja, tienes al hombre de tu vida afuera diciéndote que te ama y que te va a amar por siempre, que eres el amor de su vida y que serás la primera y única. Quiere llevarte con él lejos y ser felices. Formar una familia y amarse siempre… ¿Qué más quieres!

Se quedó callada, pensativa y Lita la miraba suplicante, era verdad, cada una de ellas había pasado por un dolor así y no lo habrían pensado dos veces antes darse una oportunidad de ser felices.

-Lita… dile lo mismo, no saldré- ella iba a salir pero Raye se le adelantó, no podía soportar que su mejor amiga se condenara de esa manera a ser infeliz por el resto de su vida.

-Lamento que no lo entienda.

-Ninguna de nosotras lo hace, pero respetamos tu decisión, si quieres llorar toda una vida, adelante, no somos quiénes para interferir en ello. 

-¿Por qué me hablas así Amy?

-Porque creo que debes recapacitar, Serena no amas a Seiya, deja ya de tratar de engañarnos y más aún, engañarte.

-Yo…lo lamento… me voy a casar con él.

Lita salió del cuarto a hablar con Darien, aunque él ya había intuido la respuesta, por la forma tan abrupta y repentina de salir de Raye.

-Lo lamento Darien, no quiere salir.

-De acuerdo Lita, dile que la estaré esperando en la iglesia, si decide no casarse, un corcel blanco estará en el atrio aguardando por ella.

-Se lo diré… mucha suerte Darien- lo abrazó y le susurró- ella no ha dejado de amarte, sólo es cuestión de esperar, hasta el último instante.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Llegó a un claroscuro en el parque, notó terriblemente abatido al joven, iba a salir de entre los arbustos para poder platicar un poco con él, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo algo intranquilo y furioso.

-Tu madre me llamó preocupada, saliste sin decir a nadie y pensó que ibas a cometer una locura.

-¿Y te preocupaste?- sonó más sarcástico que nunca.

-Yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Puedes engañar a todos, menos a mí, lo que te preocupa es que no te salga bien 'tu negocio'.

-Eso es una de tatas cosas, anda, debemos irnos a vestir, ya no falta mucho para tu boda.

-No creo que la haya.

-¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo! No estoy para aguantar tus malcriadeces ni estupideces, querías casarte con la mocosa, ahora lo cumples-gritó encolerizado.

-No, ya no es posible yo… no puedo hacerle eso- dijo para sí, recordando que Darien era en realidad su hermano.

-¿Entonces la vas a dejar ir, que esté en los brazos de otro hombre mientras que tú la deseas? Eso no es de hombres Seiya, debes luchar por esa chica hasta el final y veo que te estás dando por vencido.

-Tengo otras formas de pelear, muy diferentes a las tuyas.

-Vamos¿me estás reclamando por dejar a la niña huérfana e indefensa? Si lo analizamos bien, entre tú y yo no hay mucha diferencia, yo lo hice, pero tú aprovechaste esa situación, te quedaste callado e hiciste que te aceptara, callar es peor que matar…

Ahí estaba, Mina lo había escuchado claramente, no fue Seiya, sino su padre quien había hecho todo esto pero tal como lo sospechaba, el joven lo sabía todo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, ahora debía escapar de ahí antes que alguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia. 

-'Debo irme pronto o…'- dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y el crujido de una rama la delató…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Debo terminar de ponerme el velo, es lo último que falta.

-Sí, es increíble la rapidez con que el tiempo pasa- Amy la ayudaba a colocarse las finas zapatillas plateadas.

-Se que muchas de ustedes, los seres que amo, no están de acuerdo con esta decisión pero yo sé porque lo he decidido así, debo casarme con Seiya para poder algún día alcanzar la felicidad, felicidad que no podré tener al lado de Darien, no porque sea diferente a mi, sino porque… ya no confío en él. No quiero que llegue el momento de verlo a los ojos y sentir que me miente aunque no lo esté haciendo, no quiero engañarme pensando mil y un cosas, no quiero cegarme por todo el amor que siento por él. Seiya en cambio es un buen hombre y honesto, que me ha demostrado que me ama y que hará todo lo posible por lograr que lo ame algún día, aunque éste esté más lejano de lo que imagino. Sé que estoy tomando una buena decisión que sino es la mejor, por lo menos no me hará más infeliz de lo que soy.

El silencio ocupó gran parte de la habitación, Raye entró calmadamente con lágrimas en los ojos viendo lo radiante y hermosa que lucía su mejor amiga.

¿Qué es una novia? Es una mujer que simula ser un ángel ataviado con hermosos lazos blancos como la pureza de su alma, con las mejillas rosadas por el calor de la felicidad ansiada, la mirada está más iluminada que la montaña bañada por los rayos solares que recién salen a alumbrar el nuevo día, y el rostro cubierto por la nube de ilusiones que albergan la esperanza de una nueva y rozagante vida.

-Ya es hora…

-¿Está Nícholas dispuesto a llevarme?

-Le sugerí que cada cinco minutos te pregunte si realmente quieres ir a la boda…- dijo Raye sonriendo un poco.

-No te preocupes… cada cinco minutos diré que si.

-Nosotras te seguiremos en el auto de mi abuelo.

-De acuerdo, debemos irnos.

Presurosamente iban bajando cuando una de las chicas de la servidumbre se acercó a Serena y le dio un obsequio que al parecer era urgente.

-¿Quién lo manda?- dijo tomando la cajita.

-Un oficial de policía dijo que debía abrirlo enseguida, son las joyas que pertenecieron a su madre.

-¿Las joyas!- la rubia palideció y sus amigas necesitaron tomarla de la cintura para que no se desvaneciera.

-Creo que debes abrirla…

-Eso quiere decir que los encontraron…

-Lee la nota Serena, creo que debes saberlo.

Al leer la carta que acompañaba al paquete, Serena supo que Rubeus estaba encerrado en la cárcel con la pena máxima, cadena perpetua y que cada uno de los días que le restaran de vida los dedicaría a arrepentirse por la muerte de su amante Chibiusa, quien había sido su cómplice en el asesinato de los señores Tsukino.

-¿Chibiusa? Pero si ella era nuestra profesora de equitación… no puedo creer esto- dijo Lita.

-¿La profesora?- Serena palideció aún más y aunque no quiso, recordó una escena no tan agradable.

_**----- Flash Back -----**_

_Se acercaba lentamente, y al escuchar voces de un hombre y una mujer se agachó para poder ver mejor e identificar quiénes estaban ahí._

_-Vamos Darien, no seas malo. Yo sé que me extrañas…_

_Al instante el corazón de la rubia se aceleró muchísimo. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba y mucho menos lo que veía._

_-Suéltame Chibiusa, por favor– se trataba de zafar de los resbalosos brazos de esa mujer, pero al parecer no quería soltarlo y él, como todo un caballero, no quería lastimarla._

_-Mejor vámonos un rato. Al cabo, no me digas que mueres de ganas por estar en este festejo. Podríamos pasar un mejor rato los dos… solos._

----------

-Entonces ella también estaba en todo esto… ¿por qué me mentiste tanto, mi amor?- Serena comenzó a llorar y llorar, nadie podría comprender lo que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que ahora más que nunca un gran trecho los estaba separando, debía decirle adiós para siempre de alguna forma.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho y quitó el camafeo en forma de corazón que su amor le había regalado.

-Ten esto Raye. Cuando lleguemos a la iglesia sé que Darien estará ahí, quiero que se lo des, él sabe lo que significa.

-¿Qué significa, Serena? 

-No voy a arrepentirme, me casaré hoy pase lo que pase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Setsuna, debes ayudarme!- entró Mina muy asustada y con el vestido muy sucio, como si se hubiera arrastrado por un lugar muy tenebroso.

-¿Qué te paso Mina?- gritó exaltado Artemis, quien estaba en el mismo despacho trabajando en el documento.

-Yo… él fue… Serena… peligro…- por el rostro de la rubia pasaban imágenes de horror, es como si hubiera estado otra vez dando mil vueltas dentro del coche donde tuvo aquél accidente que la alejó del hombre que amaba en ese momento, Armand Fuu.

-Setsuna, creo que debemos llamar a un doctor, algo le pasa a Lilyet- dijo en tono bastante preocupado.

-Sí, sería lo más prudente.

Mientras tanto las secretarias de Artemis, al notar el estado de la joven, fueron por un poco de alcohol, algodón y agua para que pudiera calmarse un poco mientras llegaba el médico.

Después de un rato y un poco de aire provisto por una especie de abanico de papel, Mina pudo decir un poco más claro lo que estaba pasando…

-Nos hemos equivocado…

-¿A qué te refieres con claridad?- preguntó rápidamente Setsuna.

-Seiya no fue quien mandó a matar a los padres de Serena.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Debe ser él, él sería el mayor beneficiado de la unión de esas dos grandes fortunas.

-Hoy en la tarde lo vi y preocupada por él lo seguí hasta un parque.

-¿Hoy? Pero debe estar arreglándose para la boda, no creo que haya sido él.

-Por favor Artemis, confíen en mí, no tengo porqué mentirles en algo tan delicado- se notaba muy molesta.

-De acuerdo…

-Estaba solo cuando de pronto alguien más llegó.

-¿Quién?

**-Su padre.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco a la iglesia de San Pedro donde se habría de llevar a cabo la esperada ceremonia de enlace. Había de todo, nobles, duques, barones, baronesas, generales y por supuesto, amigos del colegio de Serena y Seiya, todos listos para el gran evento.

Vieron llegar un auto gris claro, un modelo muy exclusivo, el cual sólo podía ser del novio. Él y sus padres bajaron presurosos y el joven lo hizo unos pocos minutos después de ellos. Según lo habían platicado, la boda se suspendería por deseos de Seiya pero no estaban seguros de que se decidiera hacerlo porque ambos sabían que amaba a Serena más que a nada y después de todo, era un Kou.

Se alistaron en el sagrario, dieron gracias por todo lo que les había concedido en ese último año y sobretodo por seguir vivos, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Seiya se colocó en el lugar destinado para esperar a la novia, la iglesia estaba demasiado bella como para poder describirla con exactitud; los candelabros eran de oro, había rosas por doquier acompañadas de tulipanes, orquídeas, alcatraces, margaritas, lilis y un sinfín de variedades florales en tonos blancos y pasteles delicadamente cuidados para hacer contraste con todos los demás adornos. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ya estoy mejor, debemos irnos.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó incrédula Amy.

-A la iglesia.

Ayudaron a la chica a subir a la limousine, el vestido estaba bordado con hilo de plata e incrustaciones de finos diamantes en la parte baja de la cintura simulando una rosa.

…

De pronto la espera cesó, la limousine de Serena arribó al lugar, los coros infantiles estaban afinando sus gargantas pues pronto comenzaría el rito ceremonial. Las flautas fueron hacia las bocas de los intérpretes, los violines pronto estuvieron en las barbillas de los artistas y las manos se colocaron diestramente sobre las teclas, blancas y negras, de los dos pianos de la orquesta de la iglesia.

Todo comenzó tan pronto Serena bajó del vehículo. Era Haruka, quien vestida de hombre como salía hacerlo, la entregaría a Seiya, su futuro esposo, en el altar. Se comenzó a escuchar una dulce melodía en tono el recinto, la ceremonia había comenzado y Serena caminaba un paso delante del otro, con esas finas zapatillas sin siquiera agachar la mirada. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ya es la hora! Por Dios, Serena está a punto de casarse con el hijo del asesino de sus padres. Ahora más que nunca debemos llegar antes de que acepte, si ella dice que sí ante Dios, nada podrá hacerse ya.

Setsuna y Mina se subieron en el auto de Artemis, presurosos condujeron el vehículo tan veloz como su anticuado motor lo permitía, pro la mente de los tres sólo pasaba la terrible imagen de Serena casándose con Seiya y pasando todo a manos del peor hombre del condado.

Había un gran choque a nueve calles de la catedral, lo que impedía el libre tránsito de los vehículos. Si escogían retirarse y dar la vuelta, eso les costaría 20 minutos más, lo que implicaba la pérdida de la oportunidad de salvar a la doncella y su condena para siempre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando ese ángel llegó al altar, la música celestial cesó. Todos estaban conmovidos por la hermosura y el gran parecido que Serena conservaba con su madre. Sin duda ambos hubieran estado orgullosos de verla tan radiante ese día.

-La dejo en tus manos, cuídala bien de ahora en adelante, Seiya…

-Trataré de hacer lo posible para que sea feliz…

Haruka colocó la mano derecha de Serena en la mano de Seiya y giraron sus cuerpos para estar frente al sacerdote que los uniría en santo matrimonio.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a la celebración que hoy compartimos, donde uniremos en matrimonio a esta mujer y a este hombre…

La misa siguió su curso, todo parecía ser perfecto, los invitados estaban contentos, sus amigas estaban apoyándola y deseando que dijera que no hasta el último momento, pero dos celestes ojos, al final del pasillo izquierdo, hicieron acto de presencia.

-Creo que debo irme, después de todo no me queda más remedio que aceptar mi derrota Serena, siempre voy a amarte mi amor…

Darien iba saliendo poco a poco de la iglesia cuando vio la figura de Luna y una mujer mayor cargando un bebé.

-¿Aquí se está casando Serena Tsukino?

-Sí… ¡Luna! Casi no te reconocí, estás muy cambiada, si tú eres Luna, ese bebé es…

-George. Tú nos salvaste Darien, estamos vivos gracias a ti.

-De modo que este joven es…

-El hombre que ama a su nieta, Madame Rosemary.

-¿Y porqué no se está casando con él?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

-Si me permiten damas, tengo que retirarme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Ya contestó la pregunta?

-¿Qué pregunta Luna?

-Si acepta o no a Seiya.

-No… no lo ha hecho.

-Entonces aún tenemos tiempo.

…

Dentro todo seguía su curso, la oración donde ambos dirían sus votos estaba a punto de comenzar y así el conjunto de voces comenzó a entonar esa canción especial…

_**Ave Maria**_

_**Maiden mild**_

_**Oh, listen **__**to a maiden's prayer**_

_**fo**__**r thou can't hear amid the wild**_

_**this thou, this thou ca**__**n't save amid, despair**_

_**we **__**slumbers safely tear the Mother**_

_**th**__**ough we be man outcast relieved**_

_**O**__**h maiden, hear a maidens sorrow**_

_**Oh**__** mother, hear a suppliant child**_

_**Ave Maria **_

-Yo, Seiya Kou, te acepto a ti, Serena Tsukino porque te he amado desde el primer instante que te vi. Recuerdo haberlo mencionado pero sé que nunca me creíste, al menos no del todo. Al principio traté de acercarme a ti hasta que poco a poco creo haberme ganado tu confianza y ser hoy en día tu mejor amigo. Sé que no soy el hombre que un día soñaste para toda la vida, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a serlo. Quiero aprender nuevas cosas a tu lado, observar maravillas nunca antes vistas por ningún otro ser humano, compartir sufrimientos, penas y tristezas para hacer de ellas alegrías, emociones y sueños hechos realidad que te hagan sonreír como nunca antes has gozado. Anhelo envejecer junto a ti, y quedarnos dormidos bajo las estrellas cada uno de los días que me resten de vida, aunque las estrellas jamás serán tan bellas como tú… Quiero ser en tu vida, lo que tú eres en la mía, mi vida misma.

_**Ave Maria, gracia plena**_

_**Maria, gracia plena**_

_**Maria, gracia plena**_

_**Ave, ave dominus**_

_**dominus tecum **_

_**The murky cavern's air so heavy**_

_**Shall bre**__**ath of balm if thou hast smiled**_

_**Oh **__**Maiden, hear a maiden's pleadin**_

_**Oh**__** Mother, hear a suppliant child**_

_**Ave Maria **_

_**Ave Maria **_

-Yo, Serena Tsukino…

**-Espera hija, détente.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Sólo diré…

Capítulo 33…… GRAN FINAL.

Mil gracias x todo!


	34. Nunca podré olvidarte

Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

**NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDARTE**

-Es mejor que vayamos a otro lado.

-¿A dónde sugieres Mina?

-Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar inmediatamente.

Rápidamente se desplazaron a la casa de Diamante que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Mina entró como una ventisca y fue justo a tiempo, pues él aún no estaba listo para ir a la iglesia, se le había hecho un poco tarde tratando unos asuntos del cuartel.

-¡Diamante!

-Lilyet, me da mucho gusto verte aquí, ¿no estabas tú también invitada a la boda?

-No hay tiempo para platicar, sólo debo decirte que ya sabemos quién es el asesino de los padres de Serena.

-¿Asesino?... ¿padres?

-Sí, los señores Tsukino.

En ese momento, Setsuna entró en la habitación junto con Artemis, ya era tiempo de hablar y decirlo todo.

-Mina, en realidad…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Os pido que no te cases Serena.

-Sé que te conozco… te he visto en algún lugar- dijo la novia tratando de reconocer a la fina mujer que había hecho acto de presencia en la iglesia.

-Soy tu abuela materna, Serena- la chica entró en shock, recordaba que los parientes que tenía, por parte de su madre, estaba en otro país, en el viejo continente pero no sabía exactamente donde estaban, ya que nunca los visitaban por la lejanía.

-Gracias por venir abuela…- la chica se acercó con los ojos llorosos a ella para abrazarla y besarla.

-He traído algo más que mi presencia, aquí está alguien que desea veros- le hizo la indicación a Luna para que le llevara al bebé que tenía entre sus brazos.

-No… esto no puede ser, es… **¡George!**- Serena casi se desmaya del susto, ella creía muerto a su hermano menor, esto debía ser un sueño pero, si lo era, no quería despertar. -¿Cómo es esto posible?- alcanzó a decir entre sollozos mientras depositaba el pequeño cuerpo de pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Luna llegó hace un par de meses a mí, me contó la tragedia que los envolvió a vos y a vuestros padres y decidí venid por ti.

-¿Por mí?... Luna ¿cómo es que?...- quería entenderlo todo pero por el momento no podía decir muchas palabras elocuentes.

-Serena… debo decirte la verdad: **Darien **nos ayudó a escapar esa terrible noche, de no ser por él, nosotros...

La novia palideció, no podía ser cierto. Ella se había negado a hablar con el joven aunque en el fondo sabía que algo le estaba ocultando sobre esa noche, pero si regresaba con él todo se tornaría más difícil.

En todo ese tiempo, había sospechado en secreto de Seiya, dentro de ella sabía que él también le ocultaba algo mucho más grave y por eso había decidido ir a vivir con él, de esa forma podría investigar más a fondo todo lo ocurrido, pero al parecer no lo había logrado, parecía ser inocente de toda culpa, no imaginaba la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Dijo hacia Darien en forma de reproche.

-La misma pregunta se la tendrías que hacer a tu futuro esposo, el sabe eso y mucho más- los ojos acusadores de Darien hicieron estremecer a su hermano, quien hasta ese momento estaba temeroso, al parecer su plan había fallado por completo.

Serena giró hacía el joven que aún estaba en el altar, Seiya debía aceptar que su más grande sueño se había esfumado en un instante y todo por no ser honesto ni siquiera consigo mismo.

-Es verdad Serena, sabía que George estaba vivo y que Darien te salvó esa noche de la masacre que hubo en tu casa.

-¿Cómo es que lo supiste?- no terminaba de hilar los sucesos, no era elocuente que lo supiera todo a menos que…

-Porque lo vi todo. Serena, yo sabía lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabías Seiya? Si tenías conocimiento es porque… no, tú no puedes ser el culpable.

**-No, no lo soy, pero sí sé quien es el asesino de tus padres.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Mina, hemos mentido, fue sólo Serenity quien murió, Kent está en coma en el hospital desde esa noche, hicimos parecer que había muerto para que no trataran de asesinarlo una vez más. Sé que no debimos pero fue la única solución que encontramos para mantenerlo a salvo mientras se recupera, pensamos que no tardaría mucho en recuperarse y que esto terminaría pronto, pero al parecer no nos salieron las cosas como planeábamos.

-¿No creen que Serena sufrió mucho con esa mentira?- dijo Mina recordando la situación de Armand y todo lo que sufrió por ocultarle la verdad a Artemis.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Si decíamos que él había sobrevivido, volverían esos bandidos para asesinarlo y quizá hubiera habido otra masacre igual o peor- dijo Setsuna refiriéndose a Serena.

-Quizá tengas razón… pero Diamante, ¿lo sabías todo?

-Sí, Lil. Fui quien ocultó a Kent en un hospital al que sólo tiene acceso el ejército. Ha estado custodiado todo este tiempo y hemos mantenido vigilado a Seiya, de quien sospechábamos.

-Pero Seiya no fue el autor intelectual.

-¿Entonces al fin saben quién fue?

-Sí, su padre- confirmó Mina.

-¿El señor Kou? Todo tiene lógica ahora… después de todo Seiya no podía manejar grandes cantidades de dinero para pagar los asesinos a sueldo. Debemos ir a ayudar a Serena, espero que no se hayan casado ya- dijo el militar muy presuroso.

-Por eso venimos a verte, necesitamos tu ayuda, unos cuantos militares para apresarlo, tenemos las pruebas suficientes, un testigo que escuchó todo- mencionó Setsuna, refiriéndose a Mina.

-Si, vamos, mi escolta personal está abajo, con ellos será más que suficiente.

Salieron los tres y abordaron el automóvil de Artemis, siendo seguidos por los 4 integrantes de la escolta de Diamante, que iban en un vehículo militar.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-Seiya, te lo pido, si en verdad me amas, dime quien asesinó a mis padres…- Serena caminó hacia él envuelta en llanto, ya no podía más con toda la farsa que había ido armando cuidadosamente fingiendo un amor que no sentía pero ahora era el momento justo para tirar su última carta.

-Si te lo digo, implicaría nuestra separación y Serena… yo te amo.

-Es por eso que te lo pido, jamás podrías amar a alguien sin serle completamente honesto. Si algo he aprendido es que lo más importante es la sinceridad y la felicidad radica en decir siempre la verdad para no cargar con culpas ajenas. ¿No te sentirías libre si dijeras todo? No cargues más ese peso sobre tus hombros, porque eso es algo que no te corresponde.

Seiya dudó, después de todo era verdad lo que dijo su amada, miró a todos los asistentes entre los cuales estaba su padre, aquél que siempre amó a pesar de ser tan duro con él, aquél de quien siempre esperó recibir amor, comprensión, apoyo y cariño, pero debía aceptar que no era de ese tipo de padre, lo único que siempre quiso de él, le fue negado en todas las formas posibles.

-Serena, quien hizo todo fue…

Se escuchó un tiro en el aire, las palomas que estaban descansando sobre la bella cúpula salieron huyendo despavoridas, los invitados corrieron a la salida, menos mal que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, las amigas de Serena no comprendían bien qué estaba pasando, pero supieron que debían quedarse pasara lo que pasara.

-¡Lita, debemos irnos!- dijo Amy asustada.

-No podemos, tenemos que quedarnos por Serena.

-Pero tu bebé…

-Estaremos bien, no se preocupen, el problema no es con nosotros. No puedo creer que Seiya lo supiera todo este tiempo, él no era así- Lita veía con gran asombro cómo su mejor amigo, su compañero de patinaje y aquél de quien en su juventud creyó estar enamorada, había cambiado sólo por una obsesión.

-Talvez siempre fue así Lita, sólo que no nos dimos cuenta- mencionó Raye, a quien le seguía siendo indiferente, después de todo no olvidaba que fue quien la había vencido en aquél torneo de esgrima, quitándole el primer lugar.

-Te equivocas Raye, yo lo conozco, sé que de alguna manera lo hizo por amor, a veces solemos tomar la ruta equivocada, hacemos cosas que no deberíamos, pero en el fondo no creo que fuera malo, después de todo, el vio la oportunidad de estar con quien ama y la tomó…No lo justifico, pero al menos lo entiendo, entiendo el callarse por temor a perderlo todo.

El hombre que había osado profanar la iglesia era obviamente el padre de Seiya, portaba una pistola marca Llama modelo Sper, con un calibre de 9 mm. dorada y con grabados verdaderamente excepcionales. Sólo se había descubierto ante todos, era él el asesino y quien había planeado todo durante mucho tiempo.

-No digas más hijo, no me quites el honor de ser yo quien le diga a todos la verdad. Sí Serenita tonta, fui yo quien mandó a matar a tus padres. ¿Y sabes? La orden que le di a Rubeus fue que matara a toda tu estirpe pero al inútil de mi hijo te le metiste por los ojos y rogó por tu vida. Fue ahí donde mi plan dio un giro total: te casarías con él y tendría tu dinero en mi poder mucho más fácilmente, los dos quedaríamos contentos: él divirtiéndose contigo y yo, con toda tu fortuna.

-¡No toda!- dijo Serena- alguien compró mi casa. Sé que no fue usted, me dijeron los abogados que había sido alguien más, así que su plan no estaría completo después de todo- no supo cómo, pero ahora tenía más fuerza que nunca, parecía no importarle que Kou era capaz de todo.

-Cierto, pero eso no importa ahora, mataré a la amiguita tuya que se metió en mis planes- dirigió la punta de la pistola hacia una de las chicas, Amy para ser exactos.

Lita estaba absorta, estaba viendo como el hombre apuntaba a su hermana y no entendía nada, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era que ese hombre la iba a matar.

-Amy Kinoh fue la piedra que encontré en mi camino; compró tu casa para dártela como regalo de bodas, al principio pensé que no habría problema, pero la casa está sólo a tu nombre… pero pronto esa piedra tan molesta va a dejar de existir- disparó, un grito llenó la cúpula del recinto religioso, Amy seguía viva, al parecer el hombre había fallado.

-Déjala en paz Kou, después de todo si lo que quiere es dinero se lo daré, pero deje en paz a mi nieta y a los suyos, no levantaremos cargos, puede irse a cualquier lugar del mundo, sólo déjenos vivir tranquilos- exclamó Madame.

-No es que quiera dinero, lo quiero todo. Odié a Kent siempre, él se quedó con Serenity, Rosemary, tú mejor que nadie supiste siempre cuanto deseé a tu hija.

-Eso fue asunto de ellos. No fue vuestro problema, mi hija fue libre de elegir.

Rosemary conoció al padre de Seiya desde que era joven, siempre estuvo enamorado de Serenity y se lo hacía saber en todas las formas posibles, pero su corazón siempre había pertenecido a un guapo rubio con ojos azules del Colegio, casualmente, compañero de Kou: Kent Tsukino.

Al final, se casó con Kent y eso fue algo que el padre de Seiya, nunca superó, se llenó de odio y rencor contra ellos, se había casado una vez, sólo para poder asistir a los mismos eventos que su amada y poder tenerla cerca.

-Me pudiste haber ayudado con tu hija y te negaste a hacerlo.

-No lamento esa decisión, nunca me agradasteis del todo y ahora sé porqué.

-Cállate sino quieres que te mande directo con tu hija al más allá.

-Si con mi muerte vos id a la cárcel, no me importa, debes pagad lo que le habéis hecho a ella y a mi yerno.

-Serás una más en mi lista, ahora voy por el premio mayor…- se dirigió a Serena, al parecer iba a matarla.

Temiendo lo peor, Darien se lanzó contra Kou para salvarlos a todos y forcejearon un poco, se golpearon fuertemente mientras Serena asustada veía lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte, Seiya no dejaba de ver en el rostro de la chica, sus facciones denotaban la preocupación que sentía por Darien, debía aceptar que lo amaba a él, a su hermano y que jamás iba a poder tenerla ni ahora ni nunca porque su corazón no le pertenecía.

-¡¡Te mataré a ti primero, para poder acabar con ella!!- dijo Kou muy enfurecido, logró tomar finalmente su arma, después de noquear a Darien y dejarlo tirado en el piso. Le apuntó directo al pecho y…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Tiempo presente:_

La anciana mujer que seguía en ese hermoso sillón carmín, se levantó decidida a mirar por el gran ventanal de su recibidor. Desde ahí podía ver a dos pequeños niños jugar pelota. Iban de negro, de hecho, ella misma estaba vestida de luto, tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

El hermoso traje color oscuro, estaba detallado con diminutas chaquiras negras, ceñido a su figura, puesto que aunque ya era mayor, seguía conservando esa elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado, desde que tenía 17 años y bajó por aquella escalera, llena de sueños e ilusiones nunca imaginando lo que pasaría.

-Mamá… debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde- dijo una hermosa dama que entraba para apresurar a su madre, al parecer iban a salir.

-Lo lamento, no me cercioré lo tarde que es, discúlpame hija.

-No te preocupes madre, es normal, anda, debemos ir al coche, Anthony nos está esperando.

-Es verdad, sólo vamos por los niños para poder irnos.

-Se los va a llevar mi hermano en su coche, el suyo es más grande y no queremos que te vayan molestando, no es un buen día.

-Mis nietos jamás serán una molestia Karly, no les digas así, cariño.

-Lo sé mamá, quise decir que no es un buen día para que te pidan jugar con ellos. Mejor que los entretenga Kent.

-De acuerdo. Sólo te pido que me des un segundo, debo ir a mi habitación por algo.

Subió las bellas escaleras, estaban casi iguales que en esos días. El tiempo había pasado y las huellas del pasado seguían ahí a pesar de las modificaciones que había sufrido la mansión.

Entró a su habitación y tomó una pequeña cajita café que recordaba con inmenso amor, más bien parecía un cofrecito, donde guardaba celosamente sus más sagrados tesoros.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos.

Abordaron el automóvil de Anthony, el esposo de Karly, con quien tenía dos hermosos hijos. Mientras iban en camino, comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió después de escuchar ese disparo en la iglesia, aquél día de la supuesta boda de Serena con Seiya…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Pasado:_

-¡¡No!!- Serena se arrojó contra el padre de Seiya, logrando así que el disparo no se llevara a cabo.

-¡Estúpida niña! Te mataré, juró que te mataré como debí hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

La pistola estaba en el suelo, Seiya fue hacia ella y lo tomó. Al parecer ya todo estaba tranquilo.

-Seiya, mátala. Haz por una vez en tu vida algo bueno- dijo su padre riéndose, después de oso él tenía la esperanza de que su hijo fuera como él, ambicioso y dispuesto a obtenerlo todo por encima de quien fuera.

-No Seiya, no lo hagas- dijo Calyce, quien estaba atónita ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Tú cállate mujer, no debes hablar delante de mí, recuerda que no eres nadie para objetar mis planes!

-¡Deja de gritarle!- Darien estaba furioso, es verdad que lo había abandonado, pero eso no quitaba que fuera la mujer que le dio la vida y la amaba a pesar de todo, incluso de él mismo.

-¡A ti qué te importa ésta estúpida! Tú pelea por tu mujer o debo decir la que era… Seiya, mejor mátalo a él, si lo quitas de en medio ella será tuya. ¿Nunca lo pensaste?

-No Seiya… no puedes hacer eso…- los ojos suplicantes de Calyce estaban buscando a ese hijo amoroso que sabía que existía, pero temía que por la atención de su padre y el amor de Serena fuera capaz de hacer una locura.

-Seiya… si tú lo dejas vivir, yo…

-No es necesario que te sacrifiques Serena.

-¡Darien!

-Seiya, sé que sabes lo que nos une, no cometas un error del cual puedes arrepentirte toda tu vida.

-Es verdad Darien, ¿quién lo diría? Tú y yo… hermanos- dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico por lo que los presentes no sabían si era cierto o falso.

-Sí, hijos de la misma mujer. Unidos por el mismo amor.

La consternación de Serena fue más grande aún. No podía creer que Seiya y Darien fueran hermanos y si conocían el secreto ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Kou estaba fuera de sí, ahora entendía la defensa de Calyce.

-¡Eres una!- se lanzó contra su mujer, pero antes de que pudiera herirla o lastimarla, un disparo en el brazo izquierdo lo hizo detenerse y quejarse del dolor.

-Siempre te dije que no lastimaras a mi madre. He hecho cuanto has querido y he callado todo lo que sé pero ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Padre, tú fuiste quien le pagó a Rubeus y dos cómplices más para matar a los Tsukino, después de un tiempo, uno de ellos se retiró y fue entonces que decidieron atacar. Lo supe la misma noche y te pedí por la vida de todos, pero sólo dijiste que podría salvar a Serena, porque me había encaprichado con ella.

Traté de hacer más, pero afortunadamente Darien llegó a tiempo para salvarla a ella, a Luna y a George. Por sus padres no pudimos hacer nada. Lamento haberlo callado, pero Serena, lo supe hasta esa misma noche. Si cometí un error fue no decir antes que mi padre había sido el culpable de todo, pero… es mi padre, Serena.

Serena comenzó a llorar, Seiya era quien menos culpa tenía de tener un padre insensible y ambicioso. Somos los hijos quienes pagamos y llevamos encima el dolor y las malas decisiones de nuestros padres, sean las circunstancias que sean, pero hay que aprender de ello, no hay más.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a declararlo todo ante un jurado, Seiya?- Diamante había logrado entrar justo en el momento en que el joven les decía a todos la verdad.

-Sí… ya es justo que pague por sus crímenes.

-Debe pagar por lo de mis padres…

-Su crimen, querrás decir. Serena, tu padre está vivo. Ha estado en coma todo este tiempo. Creo que debemos ir a verlo. Perdóname pero no podía decírtelo, de hacerlo podría ponerlos a ambos en peligro.

-Llévame con él Setsuna, por favor. Quiero estar con mi papá.

Serena iba a alcanzar a Setsuna, pero de pronto Kou, antes de que lo arrestaran se lanzó contra Seiya y le arrebató el arma.

-¡No escaparás, te irás directo al infierno, Serena!- disparó, mientras la bala hacía el recorrido hacia la espalda de la rubia, los ojos de sus amistades y familiares se quedaban absortos ante lo que estaba pasando en breves segundos.

Casi no hubo tiempo, sólo el necesario para que ella cayera al suelo teniendo a Darien encima de ella, él se había interpuesto entre el proyectil y su amada…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Presente:_

-Ya llegamos, es hora de bajar mamá.

-Sí, debo hacerlo sola hija.

Karly vio como la imponente figura de esa mujer que siempre había admirado salía del coche más entera que nunca. Caminó muy despacio hasta poder verla. Delante de ella estaba un pequeño muro de mármol, una lápida para ser exactos. Con doradas letras decía el nombre del amor de su vida, el que la hizo feliz, aquél al que se entregó en aquella noche llena de amor y a se quien dedicó a amar su vida entera.

-Hoy no estás más conmigo, hace una semana de tu partida y apenas tuve el valor para venir a ver tu tumba. Extraño tu risa, tu calor en las noches de invierno, cuando cantabas sólo para que estuviera bien. Fuiste mi apoyo cuando Amy partió, juntos fuimos a ver la recuperación de papá, recuerdo tu cara de alegría cuando pudiste tener a Kaly en tus brazos, nuestra hija mayor. ¿Por qué me dejaste tan sola? Dijiste que serías tú quien moriría primero y ni siquiera en esto me mentiste… Amor, no sabes lo que daría por verte una vez más, siempre te amé, nunca dejé de hacerlo ni un sólo día. Desde esa vez, no volvimos a separarnos jamás…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**Pasado:**_

-¡Darien! Háblame, mi amor, mi amor perdóname por castigarte así, pero debía saber la verdad… te amo, por favor no me dejes, no lo hagas, no ahora- no podía ser cierto, no podía terminar así, ahora podrían estar juntos.

-Serena… yo…

-Shhh, no hables, debes estar tranquilo.

-Te amé… Serena, siempre te amé…

-No hables en pasado Darien Chiba, tú no vas a morir, te lo juro, yo me iré antes, vivirás, tendremos nietos, seremos dos abuelos amorosos y consentidores, sólo hasta ese momento te dejaré partir… - las lágrimas se le escapaban, así como la vida de ese hombre, entre sus brazos- tía, por favor, un médico, ¡¡un médico!!

-¡Déjame pasar Serena, rápido!- dijo Andrew apresuradamente. Debía revisar si la bala lo había herido mortalmente o sólo lastimado.

-Andrew por favor, sálvalo, no quiero que muera, por favor.

-No te preocupes, te juro que haré lo posible por salvarlo.

Rápidamente lo llevaron en hombros hasta el coche, así se trasladarían rápido a un hospital para atenderlo mejor. La joven se quedó en la iglesia con sus amigas, su impecable vestido blanco quedó bañado en sangre, su tocado estaba deshecho al igual que sus dorados rizos y su maquillaje comenzaba a correrse por todo lo que había llorado.

-Serena… lo lamento, si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudar…

-No Seiya, sólo pido que digas la verdad para que tu padre pueda ser castigado.

-Yo también iré a la cárcel, es lo justo, debí decirlo todo y no lo hice. Sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad te amé.

-No es necesario decirlo Seiya, creo que eso sale sobrando- exclamó Raye, quien estaba sosteniendo a la rubia, al parecer iba a desvanecerse.

-Lo mejor será que vayas con Diamante, esto debe quedar arreglado lo más pronto posible.

-Lo lamento Lita, perdóname. Serena… deseo que seas feliz con quien amas, mi hermano va a salvarse, ten fe.

-No creo tenerla… ya no sé ni qué creer.

-Nosotros la tendremos por ti, vamos querida, debes descansar y cambiarte, iremos al hospital en cuanto te cambies ese vestido.

-¡No! Nicholas, llévame por favor.

-Pero Serena, debes descansar.

-Si no lo haces tú, me iré sola.

-Vamos…

Todos fueron a la clínica de Andrew, por suerte no estaba lejos del lugar. Pronto subió las escaleras de la entrada principal y abrió de par en par las puertas de urgencias. Ahí estaba Andrew esperándola.

-¡Andrew! No, ¿por qué me estás esperando?

-Serena… Darien…

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**Presente:**_

-No hubo de qué preocuparse, estabas bien, sólo ibas a necesitar un par de días internado. Ese fue el primer susto que me diste mi amor, Darien… te he traído mis dos grandes tesoros.

La mujer se agachó a colocar sobre el sepulcro la cajita que horas antes había ido a buscar a su alcoba. La abrió y dentro de ella tenía un lindo collar de oro en forma de corazón y un libro muy antiguo, la obra que los hizo conocerse mejor.

- Después de toda la tormenta que vivimos ese terrible año, a todos nos llegó la felicidad. Papá tuvo que ir a descansar, después de todo fue lo mejor; agradezco que al menos despertara un mes, pude despedirme de él y agradecerle todo lo que me dio, así como demostrarle mi amor.

Mis grandes tesoros son tuyos y siempre lo serán. Desde que te conocí, me dediqué a ti, fuiste lo mejor de mi vida y me diste dos hijos maravillosos. Una vez te dije que no te dejaría partir hasta que me dieras nietos y fuéramos viejos y sólo por eso sé que debo resignarme como te lo prometí.

Mi vida a tu lado siempre estuvo llena de alegrías, desde ese día que los dos fuimos ante el altar a unirnos en matrimonio, no paré de sentirme plena y dichosa.

Aún recuerdo tu rostro cuando acercabas tu oído a mi vientre lleno de vida y hablabas con nuestros bebés. La primera vez que Kent te dijo papá te volviste loco y cuando Karly nos dijo que tenía novio querías comerte a Anthony, casualmente, hijo de Lita y Diamante y sólo por temerle al General, no le hiciste nada.

Parece que ha llegado la hora de dejarte ir, te amaré siempre Darien. Nos volveremos a encontrar mi amor, hasta siempre…

Serena dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus pequeños nietos, Jonathan y Calyce, quien llevaba una linda rosa roja en su manita.

-¿Estás triste, abuelita?

-No Jonathan, estoy mucho mejor.

-Abuelita… mi mamá dice que mi abuelito se murió. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí amor, se fue al cielo para poder vigilarnos siempre y cuidarnos mucho mejor.

-En la escuela, mi amiga Mary dice que su abuelito se murió cuando era chiquita y que no la recuerda. ¿Nosotros vamos a olvidarnos de él?

-No Calyce, procuraré que no pase eso.

-¿Y tú abuelita, lo vas a olvidar?

-No mis amores, no podría…

Serena tomó de la mano a sus dos nietos, desde lejos se veía un lindo cuadro familiar: la rosa sobre el pasto, mientras los pequeños la ayudaban a bajar la colina donde estaba la tumba del amor de su vida; en su pensamiento seguían girando las palabras de sus nietos y seguía respondiéndose a si misma…

-"No Darien, después de toda esta felicidad, de este amor y de tu compañía, no podría hacerlo…_** Nunca podré olvidarte, mi amor."**_

**Xo.o.o- FIN – o.o.oX**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

No puedo creerlo, al fin bajé el telón de esta, mi amada obra…espero que les haya gustado, creo que hasta el final resolví las dudas generadas sobre el porqué Diamante no ayudaba y lo de la no muerte de Kent lo hice por una de ustedes, espero que te haya gustado este final amiga. No pude mantenerlo más tiempo vivo porque no sería normal q viviera más que Serena.

Sólo me resta agradecerles por acompañarme durante ese año y 8 meses que dediqué a organizar mis ideas para crear este Universo alterno.

En verdad mil gracias por haber leído mis lokeras hahaha y haber dejado reviews… y a quines leían y no dejaban, igual agradezco pq se tomaron el tiempo para hacerlo, aunque me gustaría que, por ser el último, firmaran.

Sin más por el momento, regreso a mis otras dos obras… no crean que me he olvidado de ellas, pero hay q organizar ideas para que todo salga bien y les guste lo que leen.

MIL GRACIAS CONELECTORES!!

Los kiero mil ocho mil!! Conebesitos!!


End file.
